My Little Pony: Eye of the Storm
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: Twilight knew Storm Ryder was to be her new student. What she didn't know, however, was that the young Time Lord had a dark, secret past as he faced an uncertain future. Even as she adapts to this new change, the children of a foreign emperor make a decision that changes everything as the winds of war begin to blow. As the storm approaches, old sins cast long shadows.
1. Introduction

**So, this is just a word from the author-you _could_ skip to the next chapter, Episode I, but I would advise reading the words below first.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Hello, everypony, it's Guardian Kitch here with my first story in nearly two years, my first substantial attempt at writing since May of 2014. Now, I'll try to keep this introduction short so that you can enjoy the story to come. However, there are a few things I must make clear before we delve into this amazing story I've created for you.

First, as I mentioned above, this is my first serious attempt at writing in nearly two years, so I _may_ be a bit rusty. Indeed, my biggest fear is that I won't be capable of doing this story (and the characters I've come to love) justice—the nerd I am, I truly do get into the characters—for me, each character is as special a part of me as anything—it's always been something that makes me, in my opinion, such an effective writer.

Now, about this story: this is, primarily, a _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ story. However, this first story will also involve many elements (and a few characters) from the _Doctor Who_ universe. The main character, Storm Ryder, is a Time Lord born in Equestria, to parents who fled the final days of the Last Great Time Wars, mere weeks before the Doctor presumably destroyed Gallifrey. Having spent much of his life on his life, Storm finds himself struggling to adapt to a changing world while also fighting to cope with his own inner demons and running from a mysterious, dark past. As this is going on, Applejack and Rainbow Dash find themselves at odds over feelings they've developed for one another and their exceptionally different approaches to handling said feelings. Simultaneously, a family of unicorns from the northern nation of Chrysila attempt to locate one of their own, hidden from birth, even as their vile father, the Emperor of Chrysila, puts into motion plans to again invade and conquer Equestria. These characters, embodying the elements of chaos, find out that chaos is bad—yet it can also be good, and that their fates belong to nopony but them. They also learn that the greatest enemy can be the pony you most love. Old sins do, indeed, cast long shadows. How does all of this fit together, and why does Storm seem to _always_ be at the center of it?

For me, this will be the ultimate _My Little Pony_ fanfiction—think of any MLP character, no matter how important or how small—those characters will all be in this story, and it will be awesome.

As such, it's important to note that, for the season debut of this story, I will be releasing the first two chapters simultaneously. Afterwards, one chapter will be uploaded each Friday, making this a weekly episodic fanfiction until it is at last concluded.

Finally, I'd like to thank two very special people. My friend, Josh, for creating the six Chrysila ponies we've dubbed the Alt Six, and for giving me the great honor of getting to help develop these amazing characters, and, more importantly, for trusting me enough to give me reign of them for the purposes of this story. It's been an amazing experience thus far, and it's one I'll never forget. These characters, despite my initial reservations, have upgraded and evolved this story in the most unbelievable of ways, giving it exactly that special something it needed to get it finished and finished right.

And Lacey—words could never describe how much you, my very best friend ever, mean to me. I consider myself a decent writer, but when you're around, when you're reading and reviewing my stories, when I have you helping me with my creative process, it forces me to get so much better and bring my A+ game. Through all of our hardships, despite our great fights, despite the tension and the rough seas, you've never truly given up on me, and that means more to me than all the Apples in Ponyville. Truly, I've never been blessed with such a great friend. This story is for you, Sugarcube.

And, finally, a word to the readers. If you read this story, if you become attached to this story, please take the time to give me a couple of words in the review box about what you think about the story, for better or for worse. It may not seem like such a big deal, but reviews, especially for this site, are what keep authors going, it's what lets us know that our efforts at presenting a story people will like are appreciated, and it lets us know where and how we could improve, even when it's just a couple of words.

So, without further ado, please, enjoy this presentation of _**My Little Pony: Eye of the Storm.**_


	2. Episode I: The Approaching Storm

**Please note this story takes place between Seasons Three and Four of _Friendship is Magic_.**

 **So, without further ado, please enjoy the story, and feel free to leave a review, good or bad, and let me know what you think. Also, feel free to go to my profile and check out my other stories.**

 **P.S. Ya'll know the drill; I don't own MLP or _Doctor Who_ -they belong to Hasbro and the BBC, respectively. Now, on with the show!  
**

* * *

 **Part I: Genesis**

* * *

 **Episode I: The Approaching Storm**

"I'm sure it's nothing, Handles." The young, slate-colored pony mumbled hurriedly, sounding more as though he were trying to assure himself of that fact than the stuffed, plushy Cyberman towards whom those words were actually directed. He paused, his pacing of the corridor coming to an abrupt, albeit temporary, halt as he froze in his tracks, his neck slightly tilted as though he might be listening to somepony else speak.

"Of _course_ it's nothing _major,_ Handles, get ahold of yourself already." He dismissed quickly, looking down at the old stuffed Cyberman who remained nestled safely in the satchel hanging over his shoulders. "I mean, how often does Princess Celestia summon me to her throne room, again? I say, she keeps this up, I'll owe her rent before my studies are complete—" He paused once more, acting as though he'd been cut off.

"No. No. No. No, Handles—that time Bones and I got caught sneaking into the Star Swirl the Bearded Museum of Pony Magical History doesn't count; we had a valid, legitimate reason for th—"

Another pause.

"I did _not_ break in just to hug his stuffed body; good grief. We affected entry so that I could get my hooves on the scroll for what I _believed_ would be his legendary Flow Walking Scrolls—"

Another pause that was followed by what he heavily suspected was the sound of sniggering from his stuffed cohort.

"N-No, just because it was nothing more than the recipe for his delicious blueberry muffins doesn't matter—it was still an official Storm mission, such as it was, and that's all that counts. Obviously the Princess knew that, or else she'd not have used her royal influence to smooth it over—and besides, compared some of our other—erm—missions, that one was exceptionally _tame_."

He went silent as he listened for the latest response from Handles, a response that led to a dismayed, annoyed neigh, a sound one would certainly never expect from one of the most prized pupils of Princess Celestia herself.

"Luna's Crown, Handles, you're insufferable. You know that? Why I bother to keep you around is quite beyond my ca—"

"Princess Celestia will see you now." The guard to his right revealed, his voice booming off of the corridor's tall walls as the horn on both unicorns began to glow, the double wooden doors between the twin guards momentarily following suit before opening to allow the young stallion admittance beyond.

"Then again." He admitted, his icy-blue eyes going wider as he stared into the depths of the throne room ahead. "Not for nothing, she's Princess of all of Equestria, has the whole realm in her hooves; she _doesn't_ tend to summon ponies, even her students, just for a social visit."

"Princess Celestia will see you now." The second guard repeated, a more firm tone to his voice, the door in front of him remaining opening, beckoning his forward.

"Cowabunga." He muttered as he trotted forward, the sound of his hooves clattering against the floor's pristine stone ringing in his ears as his black mane, littered with streaks of silver, flowed out behind him.

Upon entering the throne room proper, he kept his focus on the throne directly ahead, ignoring the advisors, guests, and the army of guards spread throughout the cavernous, expansive room. None of them were important, not now, not to him. Whatever her reason for summoning him here might be, the ruler of Equestria, that nation's most powerful, singularly most important pony, the towering mare under whom he studied, had decided that their next meeting interrupted her holding her usual court, and his feelings (and thoughts) aside, he respected that urgency, for better or for worse.

"Princess Celestia, your highness." He greeted, offering the typical bow of respect and subservience as he approached his mentor. "I came as soon as I received your summons—even if it _was_ during the middle of a most riveting tale."

"Thank you for your speed and diligence, Storm Ryder." The princess answered by way of greeting. "My apologies—I'm sure it was a fascinating read—"

"Meh, not really." He shrugged, most of the story's details already having faded from his memory. "I peeked at the ending—the main character dies, makes the whole thing worthless."

Celestia was looking at him oddly, as though having never quite seen him before. For the briefest of moments, he got the all-too-familiar feeling that he'd done (or said) the wrong thing. Moments later, however, she sounded normal and fine when she spoke.

"How so?"

"How so?" He repeated, now beset by the onset of general confusion.

"How so?" She repeated.

"How so what?" He asked, hoping she might catch on and clarify her original question.

"Your story."

"What about it?"

"You said you'd already read the ending, that the main character had died, and that it made the tale worthless. How so?"

"It's not obvious, Princess?" He asked, dumbfounded.

She chuckled. "Humor me."

"The story—any story—revolves around the main character, the primary cast. Without that cast—without the main character, the hero, the story isn't worth even reading."

For the briefest of moment, a look so unlike any he'd ever seen her sport crossed her face, and he could think of no other word to describe it than disappointment. However, he blinked, and immediately decided he'd imagined it, for she was now smiling, as though she might know some great secret he didn't—well, technically speaking, he supposed, she _did_. Yet, this was—different.

"Erm—did I miss something, Princess?"

"Storm, come with me." She commanded, now stepping down from her throne. Once again feeling slightly uneasy, Storm stepped aside to let her pass, a million scenarios, each as unlikely as the next, now flooding his mind.

"Give it a rest, Handles." He whispered exasperatedly as he followed Celestia back out of the throne room. "I doubt she's about to ban us to Tartarus—although you do deserve it for smashing up that statue of Gregor the Griffin—" He paused. "Of _course_ it was _your_ fault, Handles; just because you were hiding in my satchel when _I_ tripped doesn't mean a thing."

By now, Princess Celestia had led him away from the more public sections of the castle and towards an area few ponies were rarely allowed to enter.

"But you _do_ have a good point nonetheless." He finished, turning his attention back to his mentor once more. "Princess, if I might be so bold, why am I here? Did I fail that last test? I promise, I—"

"You've passed all of your exams with flying colors, my most eccentric student. As always, I'm proud of your progress in your academic pursuits."

"Then begging your pardon, but I must confess that I don't understand, Princess. If I'm _not_ in trouble, a historical feat in and of itself, to be sure—then why _am_ I here?" He asked, a frown now occupying his slopped muzzle as he inquisitively spread his hooves, now momentarily walking on his hind legs as the two continued along their course, as though it might drive home his lack of understanding.

Celestia, however, failed to respond, and so for several more minutes he continued following the older mare, the pair of them now ascending a narrow spiral case of stairs that climbed towards the heavens. Just as it seemed as though the climb might continue forever, a small silver door at the top opened up, allowing the two to enter an open observation room with a balcony beyond, a large telescope its sole occupant.

"Princess, what—"

"Come here, Storm." Celestia called from the edge of the open balcony. Moving to stand by her side, Storm plopped down on his haunches and waited for her to continue.

"You're here, my student, because it's time that you enter a new phase of your studies."

"A new phase of my education, eh?" He asked, looking down at his satchel. "See, Handles? And here you were, thinking I was in trouble again—"

"While you do have much left to learn, Storm, there is little left that I can teach you here."

"I—Princesssaywhat?" He blurted, his brain delaying its comprehension of her words.

"Your academic success is inspiring to your fellow students, Storm, especially given…certain past events. However, you still have much left to learn, an education I am no longer able to provide for you."

The young stallion's mind found itself shutting down as he discovered he could not process this new information. Princess Celestia, after all, was widely accepted, almost in a unanimous fashion, as the greatest and wisest teacher in all of Equestria—and beyond. If she couldn't teach somepony, then that pony had no chance whatsoever in learning. Instantly, his ears drooped as he realized what such a confession must mean.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll get my th-thing—"

"As such," Celestia continued, as though she wasn't hearing him. "I've decided to assign you a new teacher, somepony who will be capable of imparting to you the lessons you've left to master."

"I—hang on, a new _teacher_?!"

"Is there—is there something wrong with that, Storm?"

"With all due respect, your highness, yes, there _is_ something wrong with that. First off, I don't want to learn from just anypony, Princess; I signed on specifically to learn from the best, to learn from _you._ And secondly, who, in the name of Nightmare Moon, could _possibly_ teach me something you cann _ot_?!"

Of all the possible reactions he could have predicted from Celestia, laughter had been nowhere on the list.

"I—yeah, Princess, you've officially lost me."

"While I appreciate your faith in my knowledge and wisdom, and your fealty to me in particular," She continued, quickly and effortlessly collecting herself. "I am not infallible, nor am I omnipotent or all-knowing."

He gave a quick snort-like neigh, a clear sign he didn't believe her. "That's a good one. Hey, while we're swapping jokes, I have one for you: a Manticore, a Dragon, and a Hippogriff all walk into a pub—"

"I'm being serious, Storm." She said, her tone briefly adopting such a strict, stern tone that he immediately froze, the old joke immediately dissipating from his mind.

"A thousand apologies, Princess Celestia."

"Look out there, Storm." She ordered, waving a hoof out off of the balcony and to the collection of buildings beyond. "Look out there and tell me what you see."

"I—erm, what, now? Any-anything in particular?"

"I want you to tell me what you see." She repeated. "I want you to describe this scene precisely as you see it."

"Okay then." He shrugged, his mind still questioning why she was asking such a simple question when she knew how easy he could answer it. "I see grass, trees, and birds flying through the air. I see ponies going about their daily lives, I see a lot of things—I see Canterlot, the capital city of Equestria."

"And beyond?"

"Beyond Canterlot, you mean? I see some hills and fields, the mountains, but that—"

"And beyond those? What do you see?"

"I'm sorry, Princess Celestia, but my line of sight does not extend that far."

"And were this a story, who might the main character be?"

"You, of course; anypony would know that."

"And without me?"

"Wh—what are you getting at, Princess Celestia? Without you? That—"

"Let us imagine that all you see is part of an epic tale, Storm, and that I was not here, that neither myself nor my sister existed. Who might be the main character then?"

"I—I don't know." He confessed. "It would depend, I suppose—"

"On what?"

"Does it matter?" He challenged, thinking clearly, wondering what her point might be. "You _do_ exist, therein you _are_ the main character, and without you this story would be meaningless to read, much like—"

She smiled, but this—it was a different smile, a sad thing full of deep wisdom and traced with a slight tinge of disappointment. Yet, there was something else, almost unnoticeably turning her sad frown upwards—could it be—hope?

"Do you know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see all of Equestria beyond this city. I see Ponyville, Maretropolis, Manehattan, Los Pegasus, I see it all. I see thousands of thousands of ponies, subjects I must represent justly on a constant basis. I see a million main characters for a million different stories—some serious, some funny, some happy, and some sad. I see stories where the hero wins, and where they lose, and I have to care for them all."

"I—"

"Storm, you are one of the most dedicated, focused ponies I have ever met. When you're handed an assignment, you take it on with the fierceness of a Manticore, the greed of a Dragon, and the spirit of a Pony. Yet, this isn't always a good thing."

"It isn't?" He asked, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"You're no normal pony, Storm."

"I—what?"

"When you first came to Canterlot, Storm, you were all over the place. You shadowed my every movement and made sure I noticed you, and you didn't give in until I'd at last taken you by your hoof and agreed to teach you. Even then, while staying atop your studies you were mischievous and adventurous. Finding loopholes in the rules and my instructions because you were bored? How many times I had to convince the royal guard that you're not an actual threat to the castle's security, how often you were caught sneaking into restricted parts of Canterlot, or breaking into restricted sections of the castle—I spent more than one sleepless night wondering how I might curb your boisterous spirit."

"I—"

"But then, one day, you return to me, injured and weak, as though you'd lost a great fight."

He groaned—he'd tried desperately to put that from his mind, an event, a battle with a fierce beast, that had reminded him, too well, that things had changed.

"You became cautious, and only when you want to speak to my sister or myself, or else to visit the libraries or museums, do you come outside of your home. You may not think I've noticed, but I have—it's almost as though you're an entirely different pony."

Both of his hearts jumped into his chest and the world around him began to spin, his body now frozen. He'd assumed she'd noticed some minor changes in him, there was no getting around that. Yet, if she was telling him this now then she'd caught on far better than he'd ever imagined, more than any of his worse-case scenarios could have foretold…and a new, more terrifying entered his mind, then, drowning out anything else that might divide his complete and utter attention.

Did she know? Did she, the greatest pony in all of Equestria, know his single darkest secret, the key that unlocked the very essence of who—of _what_ —he really was, where his heritage came from, why he was so uncommonly adept at learning magic impossibly easy, no matter how advanced, with little or no study? Did Princess Celestia know that he was, in fact, a Time Lord, born to parents not from Equestria, a Time Lord now on his l—

"Storm, I truly do appreciate your attention to your academics—only two of my other students have ever risen so far so quickly, only two others have ever showed such dedication and focus. Yet, if I permit you to continue down the path you currently trot, I would be failing you, both as your Princess and as your mentor. In the coming suns and moons, you shall be tested as never before, and the knowledge you'll need to survive and overcome these challenges cannot be found in the texts of a book or the study of artifacts."

"I—I understand." He claimed, looking down at the floor below him.

"No, you don't." She corrected kindly, placing a hoof under his muzzle and lifting his face so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Not yet. But you will. One day, you will."

"Wh—what is it you'd have of me, your highness?" He asked, forcing his voice to remain strong as his entire world came crashing down, steeling himself for the words to come.

"I've arranged for you to leave on the train tomorrow morning, bound for Ponyville."

" _Ponyville_?!" He asked, flabbergasted by her words. He'd expected one of the major cities Celestia had previously mentioned—Manehattan, Las Pegasus, or even Maretropolis. But— _Ponyville_?

"Yes, Storm, Ponyville—"

"But—hang on—if you're sending me to Ponyville, then that means that my new mentor—my new mentor would be—"

"The alicorn princess, Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

[ **Location:** Sweet Apple Acres]

 _CRACK!_ The tall, leafy tree shuddered helplessly as its collected crop of crimson apples fell free of their branches, landing safely in the cart below. Taking pride in her hard work, the hard-working, golden-maned pony known as Applejack used a hoof to wipe her brow free of sweat before repeating the process with the next tree in line, and then the next, leaving a trail of ripe, juicy apples piled up and waiting in her wake. Applebuck Season was in full swing once more and, along with the rest of the Apple Clan, Applejack was pulling triple duty to collect the season's harvest of fruit for which she and her family their steading was named, determined to make enough of a profit so that they could survive the coming farm harshness that was common to the winter months.

Unbeknownst to Applejack, however, she was far from alone in this far-flung section of her family's apple orchards. Even as her strong, durable hind legs freed another tree of its fruits, a cyan Pegasus sat high above, hiding and snickering from the concealment of a small, puffy cloud as she slowly drifted the dark thing into perfect position, obviously taking great care to keep her actions hidden, a mischievous smile as evident on her face as the tone of her underhanded laughter.

"Oh man, this is going to be _so_ awesome." She whispered to herself, unable to suppress gleeful laughter as the cloud came to rest directly over her best friend. "AJ's never going to see this one coming." She finished, scanning around quickly to make sure there was nopony nearby to ruin her surprise before she could put her plans into motion.

Of course, the aspiring future member of the Wonderbolts also knew that she had to time her move just perfectly; if she attacked as Applejack was bucking a tree, the noise of her hooves connecting with the tree would cancel out the noise of her thundercloud and thus her prank would fail. On the other hand, she also had to refrain from moving forward too soon, or else Applejack would see it coming and her prank would be just as much of a failure—and while Rainbow Dash could claim a long list of titles and awards, failure would never be among them; after all, she was Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash was twenty percent cooler than any other pony in Ponyville.

And suddenly her opening provided itself as AJ paused yet again to fix her brown hat and free her face and muzzle of perspiration. Seizing this prime opportunity, Rainbow Dash jumped up off of the cloud, came into a hovering position and drew back her hind legs, mimicking the day's motions her friend had long ago mastered, like a bow drawn back and ready to let loose its fierce projectile.

Yet it was then that fate decided to intervene itself with the little pony's scheme. A mere split second after Rainbow Dash lashed out, just before her legs made contact with the cloud but too late for her to stop it, a scream-like neigh of agonizing pain rent the air around them, causing Applejack to look up in concern as Rainbow Dash's leg flinched, and this in turn caused her legs to realign themselves in proportion to the cloud, connecting while too spread out and unsteady thanks to Big Macintosh's unintentional bellow of grief. Bolts of angry sapphire lightning erupted in every direction rather than in the downwards direction she had planned. One of these lightning bolts, as though it might be seeking retribution against the meteorological Pegasus, caught the stunned pony directly under her wing, lightly scorching the skin, fur, and feathers where her torso and right wing met. Jolted by her surprise failure and besieged by the pain of her stricken wing, a now-screaming Rainbow Dash tumbled through the air, crashing tail-first through a pair of old, gnarled apple trees and onto the cold earth below.

"Dag-nab it, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted, charging forward to check on her fallen friend, her chores temporarily forgotten. "Now why'd yeh have ta go'n do that fer? Can't you see Ah'm workin' here?"

"Sorry, AJ." The wounded Pegasus moaned weakly, fighting to pull herself up from the crumpled pile of pony she'd become. "I—hang on; _please_ tell me you didn't see that."

"Ah'm 'fraid so, Sugarcube." AJ revealed with a light chuckle, causing her hurt friend to grimace as her face began to furiously blush.

"Now don't yeh go gettin' like that with me, Rainbow." Applejack reprimanded sternly. "Ah reckon everypony messes up once in a while."

"Yeah—well—good, because—because I _didn't_ mess up this time."

"Uh-huh." The farming pony responded with another laugh as Rainbow Dash at last pulled herself back to her hooves.

"What? I didn't."

"O'course yeh did."

"No I didn't." Rainbow Dash countered angrily. "I had everything under control until that brother of yours scared the wind out of me."

"Heh." AJ chortled. "Still, Ah reckon yeh got exactly what yeh deserved, what with yeh tryin' ta scare the heebee-jeebies out o' me while Ah'm workin' ma tail off."

"But it was going to be _soooooooo_ funny."

"Yer right, Dash; it _was_ pretty funny."

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash responded, stretching her wings wide and launching herself into the air as she made to exit the current conversation. With a yelp of surprise, though, the young Pegasus instead collapsed back to the ground, her wing bent in an awkward position, her face betraying the pain shooting through her.

"Yeh okay, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked, her voice softening considerably as she made to check on her stricken friend.

"Of course I'm okay; I'm _Rainbow Dash_ —"

"Yeah? Why don't yeh let _me_ be the judge o' that, _Rainbow Dash_?" Applejack answered firmly, helping her friend up from the ground before she could resist. "Now, come over here an' let me take a closer look at that there wing o' yours."

"Come on, AJ, it's nothing, really—"

"Sure don't look like nothin'." Applejack countered, studying the wound carefully as she continued ignoring her best friend's objection. "Hmmm…yep, Ah reckon so. Hmmm…" She trailed off thoughtfully for several moments. Just as Rainbow Dash had begun to form her next sentence, then, Applejack reared back, opened her mouth, and launched a large, dripping ball of saliva onto the wound.

"ARAGH!" Rainbow Dash bellowed with enough intensity that it nearly drove them both deaf. "What was _that_ for?!"

"Just like Ah suspected."

"Huh?"

"That bolt o' lightning burnt yer wing—yeh can't fly, not right now."

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER! THE WONDERBOLTS WILL NEVER TAKE A PEGASUS WHO CAN'T EVEN _FLY_!"

"No need ta be a drama queen." AJ rebuked. "That's Rarity's job, remember?"

"But if I can't fly—"

"Yeh'll be fine, Sugarcube. Come on, let me wrap that wing o' yers up an' I betcha in a few hours yeh'll be good as new."

With Rainbow Dash following closely behind her, looking pitifully at the wing, as though it had failed her in her moment of greatest need, Applejack trotted back to the tree where, minutes previously, she'd been hard at work harvesting apples. As the pony with the rainbow mane made to lie down next to the apple-laden cart, AJ opened up a discarded saddle bag, retrieving from within a large wooden box with a hoof-drawn red cross on top of it.

"What—"

"Homemade medical kit." Applejack answered after tossing the box to the ground in front of Rainbow Dash. "Granny Smith is on us like red on an apple ta make sure we keep one near us at all times; reckon it's come right in handy more than a few times."

Still muttering to herself, she expertly dug through the contents of the box until at least she reached the very bottom of the thing, at which point she then withdrew a tube of pale, pink cream.

"Whoa now, hang on. What—"

"Herbal burn cream; Granny Smith's own secret recipe." She explained, dabbing a large glob of it onto her hoof. "Says she reckons it's about as ancient as she is. Now, hold still; this won't hurt a bit."

"Wh—oooooh." She gasped in a suddenly hoarse breath. "That feels good."

"Give 'er credit, Dash; my Granny Smith knows her stuff."

"I'll say." Rainbow Dash muttered, closing her eyes and at last relaxing as Applejack began to wrap the hurt wing with white bandages.

"Well, there yeh are." AJ said at last stepping back now so that she could admire her handiwork. "Maybe that'll teach yeh ta sneak up on somepony an try 'n scare 'em while they're doin' their chores."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear yeh." Rainbow Dash dismissed, climbing back to her hooves once more as a clap of thunder rumbled off in the distance.

"What in tarnation—Rainbow, Ah thought you weather ponies were supposed ta keep the skies clear fer the next week so we could finish our harvest."

"Hey, don't blame me, Farmer Jack; it's not _my_ fault."

"Never is, is it?"

"Nope. Derpy probably fell asleep on the job again, or else tripped over a rainbow, or forgotten she's on cloud clearing—"

"Ain't that just like yeh, Rainbow Dash, ta blame somepony else fer yer being lazy?"

"I am _not_ lazy!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too and yeh know it."

"I'm the least lazy pony in all of Equestria!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then prove it."

"How? I can't fly, remember?"

"Heh—yeh don't need them fancy wings o' yers to buck apples."

"To—huh?"

"What's the matter, Rainbow Dash? Yeh 'fraid ta get yer hooves dirty?"

"You kidding? I'm Rainbow _Dash_. I'm not afraid of any _thing_ or any _pony_."

"Then put yer hooves where yer mouth is."

"Alright then, let's do it!"

"Alrighty then." Applejack answered with another laugh, moving now for the closest apple tree she could find. "Let's get to it, _Rainbow Dash_."

"Ain't nothin' to it." Rainbow declared, following her friend's lead. Together, with only the sound of their hooves against bark and apples falling into baskets and carts below, the pony duo began to work their way through the western orchards. By the end of the first hour, though she'd certainly never admit such a thing to Rainbow Dash, her friend was proving exceptionally skilled at dropping the fruit of the Apple Family's labors from the trees that had borne them.

"Okay, so when do we take our break?" Rainbow asked, at last breaking the silence between them and immediately making AJ regret her silent appraisal of her.

"Do what, Sugarcube?"

"Our break." Rainbow repeated. "When do we—"

"Rainbow Dash, we've only been working fer an hour now—"

"THAT LONG?! Come on, AJ, I'M HUNGRY!"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Huh?"

"Yer always hungry."

"That's beside the point."

"That _is_ the point."

"Is all you ever do is work?" Rainbow asked whiningly. "Don't you ever, you know, take a break and just have some fun?"

"O' course Ah do; when ma chores are done. Work first an' _then_ play. If all Ah ever did was play, the farm woulda gone under years ago. Ain't nothin' in all of Equestria that could make me take a break before ma chores are done—too important."

Applejack paid her friend's scandalized look no further attention as she returned to work, focusing on the next tree in line—this was, it would soon be discovered, a move that was less than wise.

"Oh yeah, AJ?" Rainbow Dash muttered, a mischievous smile overtaking her face. I bet _I_ can make you take a break from all this work." Turning, she grabbed an apple from the top of the pile in the basket next to her. Once she was sure Applejack's attention was fully on her work once more, she gently, silently, tossed the apple against the tree where AJ was now working, perfectly marking her target so that the piece of fruit came to rest just short of Applejack's back left hoof.

"Hey, AJ, you missed one."

"Do what, Rainbow Dash?"

"You missed an apple, there are your back hoof."

"That's weird." She mumbled, now looking at the guilty apple. "Oh well; thank yeh kindly, Rainbow Dash." She said, bending forward to retrieve the errant thing. It still made no sense—she never missed an apple when bucking. Then again, she mused, she wasn't used to having somepony else in her immediate space helping her here, especially when that pony was—

Rainbow Dash, looking rather pleased with herself, seized the opportunity she'd forged for herself. Even as AJ was leaning forward to retrieve the fruit by its stem, her friend was rocketing forward with an impossible speed that seemed to defy nature (and her injured wing) itself.

"What in t—"

The inquiry coming from the Apple Clan's star member, however, fell silent all too soon as Rainbow Dash reared back, her teeth latched onto the brim of the brown hat, relieving AJ of her trademark fashion statement.

"Dag nab it, Rainbow Dash! Give me ma hat back!"

"Don't think so." Rainbow laughed, setting her prize atop her own mutli-colored mane.

"Ah said give me back ma hat!"

"Nope! It's _my_ hat now!"

"No, it's not, Rainbow Dash! Now give it back; Ah ain't got time ter be foolin' 'round with yeh; we still have three quarters o' the orchards to buck!"

"That's too sad, AJ." She continued laughing. "Because if you want _my_ hat back, you're gonna have to _make_ time."

And on that note, not giving her friend a chance to respond, Rainbow Dash, sporting her friend's hat, turned tail and shot off towards the distance like the bolt of lightning that had previously injured her.

"WHY YEH GOOD-FER-NOTHIN' TURNCOAT!" Applejack roared, charging off after Rainbow Dash, abandoning, against her better judgment, her chores and work. "Just yeh wait 'til Ah get ma hooves on yeh!"

Meanwhile, across the expanses of Sweet Apple Acres, three young fillies, their flanks blank, sat assembled in a semi-circle, colorfully discussing a litany of plans and ideas that each thought might earn her the long-awaited, much-missed cutie mark.

"Hey! Ah have an idea!" Applebloom exploded suddenly, the pink ribbon atop her head bouncing up and down as though mimicking the excitement the young pony was feeling. "We could get our cutie marks in lumberjacking!"

"Lumber-whating?" Her orange friend asked, her eyes narrowing in near-suspicion.

"Lumberjacking."

"Erm—Applebloom?"

"Yes, Sweetie Belle?"

"Do you even know what lumberjacking _is_?"

"Uh—not really, no."

"Oooooh! Oooooh! I know! I know!" Scootaloo added suddenly, her small wings fluttering rapidly to bring her into a hover before her best friends.

"What is it, Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked.

"LION TAMERS!"

"Umm—she's joking, right?"

"She has to be." Sweetie Belle concurred, now eyeing Scootaloo with skepticism. "Come on, Scootaloo—we want to get our cutie marks to show up Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon—"

"Not turn us inta pony porkchops." Applebloom concluded.

"I have an idea." Sweetie Belle explained slowly, now taking her own turn. "We could become seamstresses!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo yelped in agreement. "Your sister could totally teach us!"

"Sweetie Belle?"

"What?"

"Not ta be rainin' on yer parade or anything, but didn't yeh say the last time Rarity looked at one o' yer dresses it made her sick?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"Fer _three_ days?" Applebloom asked pointedly, forcing both girls to go silent as they realized the truth of her words.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sweetie Belle surrendered with a heavy sigh. In defeated silence, none of the girls spoke as each continued to individually brainstorm on new ideas that might help them discover their special talents and thus award them with their own cutie marks.

"AH'VE GOT IT!" Applebloom shouted suddenly, shocking both her friends with such enthusiasm that it knocked them back. "It's the ultimate idea—it _can't_ fail!"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" Both fillies asked in unison as the trio made to huddle together again.

"HIGH DIVIN'!"

"Are you sure—"

"O' course Ah am." Applebloom answered quickly, cutting her friend off before the question had even been completed. "Ah mean, Granny Smith once came close ta beatin' the Equestria High-Divin' Record."

"And?"

" _And_ Granny Smith said she was the only Apple ever to do it." Sweetie Belle added, now dismissing her previous skepticism. "Which means that since Applebloom is her Grand-filly, it might be time for her—for us—to break the Equestria High-Diving Record ourselves!"

"Can three ponies even hold one record?"

"Ah don't see why not."

"I bet Granny Smith could train us!" Sweetie Belle added, now as involved in the plan as Applebloom.

"GENIUS!" Applebloom responded.

"I don't know."

"I do. Come on girls, let's go see ma Granny Smith an—"

The small filly's words, however, were cut off abruptly as the sound of stampeding hooves, shouting, laughter, and angry words began to vibrate off of the treehouse walls.

"What in Equestria is _that_?" Applebloom asked, leading her friends over to the nearest window to investigate.

"It—it's Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted, her wings beating up a furious hurricane-of-a-storm, sounding as though her life had been completed simply by setting eyes on her idol.

"Hang on." Applebloom interjected. "What happened ta her wing?"

"And what is that on her head?" Sweetie Belle added.

"I think—hey, look Applebloom, it's Applejack! Is she—"

"WHAT?!" Applebloom shouted. "Why in the pony is ma sister _chasing_ Rainbow Dash fer?"

'IT'S HER HAT!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, pointing a hoof towards the shrinking form of the fleeing Rainbow Pegasus.

"She's right, Applebloom, it _is_!"

"Huh?"

"Rainbow Dash is _wearing_ your sister's hat!"

"WHAT?!" Applebloom bellowed, now enraged _and_ worried. "Oh no, you guys, this ain't good. Not at all."

"Huh?"

"Why not?"

"AJ's had that hat since she was a filly, before she could even walk. She ain't never told me where she got it from, but she's always been protective of it; she nearly killed Big Macintosh once fer almost throwin' it away. Ah thank maybe we—hang on—where in the hay is Applejack?"

"Now studying the scene outside the window, looking down at the orchards below, the three fillies watched in silence, looking for any sign of the Earth Pony who seemed to have just disappeared into thin air. It appeared Rainbow Dash had the same train of thought chugging along in her head, for she'd suddenly stopped running along the edge of a steep cliff and was now searching for any clue as to the whereabouts of her vanished friend.

And then it happened.

In that very moment, Applejack proved to both Rainbow Dash and the three fillies watching from afar that she did, indeed, know the orchards like the back of her hooves. As Rainbow Dash was staring off to her right, down the steep slope of the hill, a golden-orange blur of fur and skin exploded from the brush to Rainbow's left, slamming into her side and uninjured wing with such force that it sent them both careening down the slope and towards a small creek below.

"Wow."

"What is it, Applebloom?"

"It's just—in all ma life, Ah ain't ever seen Applejack so-so happy."

"HAPPY?!" The two other fillies bellowed in shocked unison, looking at their countrified friend as though she'd grown two more heads.

"Erm—Applebloom, your sister didn't look quite so happy to me." Sweetie Belle explained.

"Or me."

"Well o' course she didn't; ya'll don't know her like Ah do. Yeh might not have heard her laughin', but Ah could see it in 'er eyes, even though she was pretendin' ta be angry at Rainbow Dash fer stealin' her hat."

"Still, I dunno." Sweetie Belle remained hesitant, disbelieving of her friend's claim or that she might be on the right track with her theory. Scootaloo, on the other hand, had a smile on her face larger and wider than anything either of them had ever thought possible.

"I'm with Applebloom; I've never seen Rainbow Dash have so much fun or act like that around anypony else—"

"THAT'S IT!" Applebloom exclaimed once again, as though she might have just discovered the greatest secret in all of Equestria.

"What's _'It',_ exactly?" The young white unicorn asked uncertainly, her eyes narrowing as she glared towards Applebloom.

"Forget high diving—Ah know exactly what'll get us our cutie marks."

"Oh no." Sweetie Belle moaned, almost literally able to see the wheels turning inside of her friend's head.

"We're gonna be—"

"MATCHMAKING PONIES!" Scootaloo added in, the two exclaiming together as though to emphasis their new plans.

"Sorry for raining on your parade, girls, but we've already tried that one, remember?"

"But last time we did it all wrong."

"Yeah." Applebloom added. "But this time we won't use any fancy spells or ridiculous magic—"

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle protested, offended.

"This time we'll do it right!"

"Is that even possible?"

"O' course it—"

"Hang on." Sweetie Belle commanded, at last silencing her friend. "Just _who_ are you two planning to get together?"

"APPLEJACK!" Applebloom revealed happily.

"And?"

"RAINBOW DASH!" Scootaloo finished, both she and Applebloom now smiling with stars in their eyes as the baby sister of Rarity sat there, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"You must be joking."

"Think about it, Sweetie Belle; Applejack never does nothing but work, unless she's with her friends—"

"And Rainbow Dash always acts like she's flying somewhere but never seems to know where."

"AJ needs ta lighten up a bit—"

"And Rainbow Dash needs to be grounded more—"

"So?"

"So—so, they need their special somepony, an' that special somepony is hidin' right in plain sight!"

"That's good and all." Sweetie Belle countered. "But do you remember Miss Cheerilee? Big Mac? Remember how well _that_ went?"

"Like Ah said before—this time we won't use a love potion or anything."

"Then _how_ do you plan on making this work?"

"Ah say we work with what we got."

"Which is?"

"Our brains." Scootaloo answered.

"Yep, I'm right—we're doomed."

"What's the matter, Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom asked. "Don't yeh wanna help make are sisters happy?"

"Well yeah, but—hang on: Rainbow Dash isn't Scootaloo's sister—"

"Not yet." The pink-maned Pegasus corrected, sounding as though she had a plan to rectify that tragic situation.

"Listen, girls, I would love to make Rainbow and Applejack happy, but what if we mess up again? I mean, look at our track record."

"Yeah, but if we spend are time focusin' on are past failures, Ah reckon we'll never have no room fer are future accomplishments."

"What?"

"Ah don't know—it's somethin' fancy Applejack likes ta mutter ta me when Ah'm feelin' bad."

"I suppose you have a plan, then."

"As a matter o' fact, Ah do." Applebloom explained, smiling as she began to explain the outline of her plan to improve her sister's romantic life.

Applejack, meanwhile, found her eyes snapping open as she and Rainbow Dash at last landed with a hard _THUD_! Looking around and quickly taking stock of her situation, AJ found herself sprawled out on top of the cyan Pegasus, her hat now lying abandoned, discarded only inches away.

"Heh. Gotcha, Rainbow Dash. Now, if yeh'll be excusin' me, Ah thank Ah'll take ma hat back, now, thank yeh kindly."

Still chuckling, she reached over and grabbed her trademark apparel, placing a free hoof inside of it and tossing it back atop her head before placing her front hooves on Rainbow Dash's own hooves. Then, with her friend just where she wanted her, Applejack leaned forward, Dash now unable to do anything but look up at her.

"Pinned yeh, Sugarcube."

Rainbow Dash, it soon appeared, had yet to haul up the white flag. As though taking her friend's declaration as a personal challenge, still sporting an injured wing, Rainbow Dash still somehow managed to reverse her situation, forcing her way up and rolling Applejack over onto her back so that it was now Rainbow Dash on top. Unfortunately, both Rainbow Dash and momentum had different plans; three seconds later, they'd stopped moving once more and again it was Applejack perched proudly atop her friend.

"Heh heh, pinned yeh again."

This time Rainbow Dash failed to respond, instead opting to remain lying where she was, her chest rising and falling from the exertion the chase had cost her. Suddenly, however, both ponies found themselves paralyzed, frozen, unable to move or even think. Instead of gloating or moving, Applejack now found herself caught up in her best friend's maroon eyes, her mind now utterly shut down as it evacuated any conscious thought as those eyes, and the pony to whom they belonged, slowly loomed larger ahead. Even while neither mare could move, gravity itself still seemed to be in perfect order, as AJ suddenly felt her head was too heavy to support, helpless as it drifted ever closer towards Rainbow Dash.

And then there was something else, something much unlike anything else she'd ever experienced. There was an urge beginning to take hold of her muscles, an urge she'd never before felt. She couldn't make perfect sense of it, but she didn't need to. All she needed, as though it was all she'd _ever_ needed, was to be here, as close to Rainbow Dash as possible, to share every last—

"AJ?"

"Ah-Ah'm sorry, Rainbow—I—"

"Are you—"

"No." She answered automatically, not wanting to lose the best view she'd ever before known.

"Umm—AJ?"

"Y-yeah?" She asked, her voice suddenly hoarse, able to smell Rainbow's breath as she spoke, moderately aware of how close their muzzles and heads had grown."

"Can y-you m-move your b-back hoof? Heh—it's—umm—"

"Ah—oh my—Ah'm so sorry, Sugarcube!" AJ stammered, realizing just what it was her friend was talking about. Still stammering an apology, she jumped up and off of her friend, her face now burning hot as though a fresh apple pie had just hit her.

"Yeah—it's been real, AJ, but I—umm—I have weather stuff I need to—stuff and—weather. Yeah—later, AJ!" She shouted, taking off across the stream and disappearing from sight moments later.

"By Celestia." Applejack moaned. "What have Ah done?!"

[ **Location:** Golden Oaks Library, Ponyville]

"Thanks again, Twilight." Said the yellow Pegasus, her young voice, as per normal, barely more than an audible whisper. "I really do appreciate your letting me borrow this book; all of the bears are acting weird and I just don't know why.

"Oh it's not problem, Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle, newly-minted Princess of Equestria, responded, her violet eyes glistening happily. "I'm always happy to share my knowledge with anypony in need. Would you perhaps like a helping hoof as well?"

"Umm…" The shy little pony paused momentarily, as though caught between wanting to be honest and wanting to spare her friend's feelings. "I-I'm really sorry, Twilight, but I don't know that that's such a good idea right now—maybe—I think."

"Huh?"

"It—it's nothing against you, Twilight, I promise." She added quickly, mortified at the thought of hurting a friend's feelings. "It's just that—"

"Hey, Twilight?" A new voice cut in, attempting to force its way into the conversation.

"Not now, Spike." The purple-skinned Alicorn dismissed in a distracted tone. "It's just what, Fluttershy?"

"Well—umm—it's just that the bears are becoming angry and frustrated, especially Mrs. Softclaw, who has three cubs to take care of now. I couldn't—"

"Mrs. _Softclaw?_ " Twilight asked unbelievingly, her eyes and muzzle now adopting a more inquisitive, suspicious appearance. "You named a bear Mrs. _Softclaw_?!"

"Oh yes." The timid pony explained, now sounding significantly more happy, if not just for the moment. "She's usually such a sweet, caring momma bear, but lately she's just not been herself; I can't even fly near her without her attacking me—that's why I'm so worried. I want to help her and all my animal friends with whatever's wrong with them, but I don't want to risk my friends either."

"Twilight—"

"I said not now, Spike." Twilight repeated, the first edge of irritation now creeping through to the surface of her voice. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing I can do, Fluttershy?" The young Princess asked, holding out hope that Fluttershy might have something she could help with after all. Of course, she didn't explain it to her friend, but the reason she was so desperate to offer any assistance was that, during her planning of her plans for the day's activities, she'd gotten careless and been inattentive and as a result had unknowingly left two entire hours open on her schedule, leaving her with nothing to do for either of those two hours but hang out around the library.

"I really am sorry, Twilight, but I think that…umm…m-maybe if I handle this one alone, just to be safe."

"I—"

"Oh come _on_ , Twilight, listen to m—"

"Spike, I told you, not now!" Twilight responded, at last losing her cool as she turned towards her assistant. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt somepony when she's talking to—"

"Now, now, Twilight." Fluttershy whispered, immediately regaining her friend's attention. "There's no need to yell at Spike; he's just trying to be helpful is all."

"I understand that." Twilight countered. "But that's no excuse t—"

"Well, if you'd listen to me, _mom_ , I'm only trying to interrupt you so that you'll know Princess Celestia's outside."

"That's well and all, Spike, bu—" Twilight stopped speaking suddenly, turning her frozen, mortified stare first to Spike and then to Fluttershy before at last returning to Spike.

"Erm—Twilight?" Spike asked, jumping off of the ledge and rushing over to his friend's side. "Are you okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure, Spike? Are you _sure_ it's Princess Celestia?"

"Not at all." The young dragon answered sarcastically, running back over to the window to peer back out it. "I mean, there are so _many_ ponies in Equestria who look just like her, it's hard to tell which one's the _real_ Princess Celestia."

"Oh no. Oh no no no no." Twilight stammered rapidly, as though she might be about to enter a frantic and irreversible meltdown. "The library—she can't see it like this."

"Like _what_?" Spike asked, sounding slightly indignant as he spanned his arms and claws out to encompass the tree library around them. "We just spent _six_ hours cleaning this place up from top to bottom."

"Get it right, Spike; it was five hours and forty-seven minutes." The mare corrected automatically. "I had to deduct the thirteen minutes it took us to create the checklist, even though I miscalculated how much time we needed, allowing us for—"

"Two whole hours in which we have nothing to do." Spike finished for her with a sigh, almost as though the entire encounter had been rehearsed. "But come on, Twilight; don't you think that you might be overreacting, just a _little_?"

"Overreacting?"

"Oh boy, here we go." Spike groaned.

"Overreacting?"

"I—"

"OVERREACTING?! She exploded in outrage at the youthful fire-breather's previous comments. "OVERREACTING?! Spike, this is Princess Celestia we're talking about, the ruler of all of Equestria; she has, literally, the entire world in her hooves. She doesn't just visit ponies out of the blue for a social call—"

"Luna forbid she ever have a social life." Spike muttered, making for the door as he prepared to welcome their royal visitor.

"And besides." Twilight added, pressing forward as though she'd not heard his comments. "I'm a Princess of Equestria now; I have to prove that I'm as responsible, organized, and prepared as is expected of a princess pony. If not—"

"What, they gonna take your birthday away?" Spike sniggered, receiving a well-earned glare from Twilight.

"Worse." She ejaculated angrily. "I'll be sent to…" She paused for dramatic effect with a single gulp, a scene one might expect from Rarity, rather than the usually calm-and-collected Twilight Sparkle. "PRINCESS KINDERGARTEN!"

"Twilight, can't you just relax? The library's in better shape now than it's ever been."

"Umm—Twilight, I think-I think maybe—umm—I think Spike's right—maybe." Fluttershy offered, at last coming to the baby dragon's aid. "And even if he wasn't," She continued, her voice suddenly getting stronger, as though a drop of passion had finally found her. "I'm sure Princess Celestia wouldn't mind a little mess; she was once a young princess too, after all—there really isn't any reason to yell at Spike—"

"I suppose you're right." Twilight responded with a sigh that was akin to the sound one made when forcefully surrendering a hotly-contested battle. "I guess—"

"Your highness." Spike interjected, stooping into a respectful bow before Twilight could get her sentence out, the library doors suddenly opening without invitation. Immediately, as though all thought and emotion had been driven clear of her mind, she spun around and joined her friends in lowering her front hooves and dropping into a bow of respect reserved only for royalty.

"No need for that, my most faithful student." Celestia greeted warmly as she entered the library. "You're a princess now as well, Twilight."

"Sorry." The younger mare answered hurriedly, embarrassed to have made a mistake in front of her mentor, not remembering the thousands of times Celestia had previously reminded her of that very fact. "Old habits—"

"I understand." She answered kindly, not without a gentle chuckle, cutting off the needless apology before it could be completed. "I was once a growing and new princess, too."

"Princess, I'm confused." The violet pony explained, looking up at her teacher. "Has something happened?"

"Why Twilight, whatever do you mean?"

"Well, I—erm—" She stammered, suddenly unable to think of how to put her thoughts into words—or at least, to put them into words that wouldn't offend or insult the larger princess, or else make her seem silly or childish.

"Oh…umm…excuse me, Princess Celestia." Fluttershy intervened, coming to a friend's aid once more. "I think—umm—perhaps what Twilight means is—she means—she's trying to say is that you're usually so busy in Canterlot that when you need Twilight to do something you send her a letter, so perhaps—uh—perhaps—umm—perhaps Twilight's afraid something bad has happened, or—maybe—oh, I'm terribly sorry for talking out of turn, Your Highness—"

"No apologies needed, Fluttershy." Celestia answered, a kind smile still on her face. "Rest assured, my little ponies, that nothing bad has happened; in fact, it's just the opposite."

"Wait, so something _good's_ happened?" Spike asked, jumping up to take a seat on Twilight's back.

"Indeed it has. Twilight. I'm here because it's time for you to advance to the next stage of your education."

"The next stage?" Spike asked.

"Of my education?" Twilight added, a frown on her face, her mind reeling with the thousands of implications her words could be getting at. "Princess, I don't understand."

"Yes." She explained. "A wise mare once taught me that our education does not truly begin until we travel down the road of passing on what we've learned, what we know, to other ponies."

"You mean—"

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, Equestria's newest Princess; I am decreeing that you shall now take on your own _student_."

"You want me to be a _TEACHER?!_ " Twilight exploded, her heart now racing impossibly fast inside of her chest as she began desperately gasping for breath. Celestia, in response, nodded her head.

"I think you will find that having your own pony student to instruct and guide will teach you more than you could ever have thought of learning and push you to even greater heights—"

"YAY!" A hyper-active voice interrupted, nearly shattering every eardrum in the library with her sudden explosion of energy, her voice booming with such intensity that, for the briefest of moments Twilight felt as though all of Equestria had exploded in a fiery rapture. As confetti, streamers, and balloons began raining heavily from above, littering the once-pristine library, the mare realized that the Equestria-shattering explosion had, in fact, come not from the ground itself, but rather from the flamboyant, hyper-active pink mare named Pinkie Pie, who had appeared—quite literally—out of thin air, once again causing Twilight to hold onto the sneaking suspicion that the pink Earth Pony was in possession of some magical abilities of her own that she was keeping secret from everypony else.

"Hey, Fluttershy, TWILIGHT'S GOING TO BE A TEACHER!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly, her face inches from that of her timid friend's. "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, RIGHT?!"

"Ummm—"

"IT'S TIME FOR—"

Immediately, however, Pinkie Pie went silent as Twilight, now mortified that Princess Celestia might be offended for her allowing her royal visit to fall out of control in such a manner, had stuffed a hoof into the pink mare's mouth to silence her.

"Pinkie Pie." Twilight warned simply, her face reddening as she turned back to face the Princess. "Apologies, Princess Celestia—please continue."

Looking exceptionally amused, possibly by the fact that Pinkie Pie was slowly starting to inflate herself as though she herself might be a balloon, Celestia proceeded to explain the situation to the ponies assembled.

"In the time since you came to Ponyville, Twilight, you have proven that you are not only capable of doing anything to which you put your mind, but also that you're an amazing, natural-born leader and that, in your hooves, Equestria's never been safer.

"I do not assign students just to anypony, Twilight, for teaching and guiding somepony down their own path of knowledge and life is not for the faint-of-heart or weak-of-mind."

"I—I don't know what to say, Princess." Twilight stammered, her hoof still firmly and solidly stuck in Pinkie Pie's mouth. "I-I'm honored, really, I-I am, t-though I don't t-think I'm ready. But—" She added quickly, ignoring the muted sounds now coming from the inflated pony to whom Twilight was still physically connected. "If you truly think I'm ready, then I accept."

"I have the utmost faith in your abilities, Twilight."

"Then what do I do? When do I meet her?"

" _He_ will be arriving in Ponyville tomorrow afternoon." The Princess of Equestria revealed. "I've arranged for him to stay in the Ponyville Museum of Equestrian History."

"He?"

"The _Museum_?!" Fluttershy asked simultaneously, the color rapidly draining from her face. "Oh my—isn't the museum supposed to be h-haunted?"

"That's just an old mare's tale." Twilight dismissed with a wave of her hoof. "Who is he, Princess?"

"His name is Storm Ryder. He's an intelligent pony, with a knack for knowledge and books, but at the cost of friends—remind you of anypony?"

At this, Pinkie Pie could no longer possibly contain the excitement within her. With it all unable to escape, she at last jetted backwards, deflating rapidly as she crashed into the various bookshelves lining the library, everypony else watching until things could calm down, books, quills, and scrolls now flying through the air in all eight directions.

"THIS IS SO SUPER-DUPER AMAZINGLY FANTASTICALLY AWESOMELY WONDERFUL!" Pinkie Pie roared, defeaning the room's four other occupants. "WE HAVE SOMEPONY NEW TO MEET!"

"Umm—I don't—I don't know that that's a good thing, Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy muttered. "I—"

"A GOOD THING?! OF COURSE IT'S NOT A _GOOD_ THING—IT'S A _GREAT THING_! Pinkie Pie countered, uncontainable once more as she continued exerting her excited energy.

"I'm sorry, I just—I just don't like meeting new ponies—they scare me."

"Fluttershy," Spike laughed. " _Everything_ scares y—"

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked, her friend's confession temporarily calming her down. "But Fluttershy, meeting new ponies is the best; it's the best, because new ponies are so much fun. You know absolutely nothing about them, so they could be anything."

"Exactly."

"Pinkie Pie's right, Fluttershy." Celestia reinforced kindly, almost motherly. "It can be scary with the unexpected and unknown, but meeting new ponies is one of the ways we learn and grow. "

"Ooooh, this is so EXCITING! HE COULD BE ANYTHING, FLUTTERSHY! He could be a doctor, or a five-pony chef, or a spy, or a professional party planner, or—or—or even—OREVENANALIENTIMETRAVELLERBORNASAFOALTOPARENTSWHOGOTTRAPPEDINEQUESTRIAFROMANOTHERALTERNATEDIMENSIONLIKEWHENYOUWENTAFTERSUNSETSHIMMERWHENSHESTOLEYOURCROWN!" Pinkie finished, now opening her mouth and panting as she at last began letting in fresh oxygen, every other pony now staring at her, mouths gaped wide open, visibly lost.

"Huh?" Twilight asked, echoing that very feeling. The answer, then, in what perhaps was the greatest surprise of the night thus far, came not from Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, or Spike, but rather, from Princess Celestia herself.

"Or even an alien time traveler born as a foal to parents who got trapped in Equestria from another alternate dimension, like when you went after Sunset Shimmer when she stole your crown. Yes." She explained with a laugh.

"How—"

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie, I'm sure that's _not_ who he is." Spike interjected, dismissing the mare's outlandish theory.

"Now Spike, just because someone's idea is different, or out there, doesn't mean you should just discount it." Celestia chided kindly, turning her attention towards the dragon her student had once hatched.

"Of course it's not who he is." Pinkie Pie dismissed with a shrug of her hooves. "Geeze, Spike, this is real life, not some fanfiction."

"Not some— _what_?"

Before Spike's question could be answered, however, Pinkie Pie gasped in another deep breath, giving the room a two nanosecond warning that she was, once more, about to slam into overdrive.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CALLS FOR?!"

"A party?" Twilight asked, afraid of the answer her friend was about to give.

"YES!" Pinkie answered happily. "But not just any party; this calls for a "TWILIGHT'S-A-TEACHER-AND-WELCOME-TO-PONYVILLE-AND-YOUR-NEW-FRIENDS-FOR-FOR-SOMEPONY-NEW-NAMED-STORM-RYDER-PARTY! THIS IS GOING TO MY BIGGEST PARTY EVER!"

"Oh dear. Are you sure about that, Pinkie Pie?"

"Ponyville will never be the same." Spike muttered, as though he might be foreshadowing future events.

"Don't worry, Princess Celestia." Twilight explained. "I won't let you down, and I won't let Pinkie's biggest party ever destroy Ponyville."

* * *

 **So, what'd ya'll think? Oh trust me, this story's just getting started. You know what to do-leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Episode II: Rebel Dusk

**And, to celebrate the release of this new series story, here's Chapter Two, involving all-new characters and an all-new, much darker, storyline. ENJOY!**

 **Yada yada yada, Hasbro owns _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,_ and BBC owns _Doctor Who._ And this new cast, the Alt Six, belongs to my great friend, Josh, not me.  
**

* * *

 **Episode II: Rebel Dusk**

Like the mainland of its home nation, the Northern Isles of Chrysila was bathed in near-eternal cloud cover, the rays of the sun rarely ever allowed to reach the ground. A brisk, arctic wind blew from the south, its frigid edges knifing through golden Unicorn standing on the edge of the cliff, looking solemnly down at the rocks below, seeming to ignore his orange mane as it whipped around in front of his eyes. Of course, he couldn't care less about the weather—his father's rigorous training had long ago drilled such petty discomforts from his mind's eye.

"You're nervous." A soft feminine voice observed from his right.

"As a general rule of hoof, I usually don't like sending a brother into danger without backup."

She laughed. "You're funny."

"Emerald—"

"Buck is leading a small army into the rebel camp incognito, darling; they haven't the foggiest that their _'new recruits'_ will be their jailors in but mere moments. It really is a brilliant plan—"

"And the fact that you support it so hasn't a thing to do with the fact that this plan is _your_ concoction, does it?"

The silver Unicorn, already as large and full as many grown mares of her race, laughed, the slightest of blushes now reaching her face, her namesake green eyes glittering happily. "Well yes, there is that, I suppose. After this success, Father will have but no choice a'tall to accept me into the Book and cherish my true genius. I will be the envy of the Empire, accepted as a true wonder of—"

" _If_ this works."

"You doubt my genius, Star Dusk?"

"Never." He assured her. "I do, however, fear that those rebel ponies below know all six of us by now—we're likely their second-through seventh highest-value targets, superseded only by our own father, the Emperor himself." The Unicorn named Star Dusk sighed, turning at last to face his sister. "This plan _is_ brilliant, Emes—truly, it is—"

"However?"

" _But_ , it consists of too many circumstances going _exactly_ right, and should even the smallest detail be out-of-place, the entire operation comes apart by the seams."

"I—"

"We've been after these little ponies for three years now; for three years too many we've let a rabble dictate our attention, threaten our lives, and endanger Chrysila itself, and now that we're on the precipice of at last achieving total victory, we're staking everything on _chance_."

"Yet Father approved it—"

"Yeah, and he also approved the invasion of Equestria—how'd that turn out, again?"

"Was your plan any better?"

"For this situation? Without a doubt—we bring the entire royal army here and attack _en force,_ from every direction—hold no quarter, give them no chance at escape: overwhelming force, superior numbers, and the element of force—the battle would have ended the moment it was engaged."

"And in the process we could lose valuable intelligence—"

"Intelligence? We have all the intelligence we need." Star Dusk countered, dismissing his sister's suggestion. "They're rebels, plain and simple. Their mission, their sole objective, is to force the Emperor to relinquish his throne. It's not like they're working with outside forces—"

"Actually, Father does suspect that they _do_ have outside support coming from foreign parties, perhaps even Princ—"

"All our father ever thinks about is Canterlot—even with the Great Conquest shattered and turned away, he's never given up that target."

"He certainly is focused—"

"Focus is good." Star Dusk explained. "But now he has tunnel vision, which means he won't see more important targets. I swear upon my family, Emerald—had he been more focused on our own Empire, this rebellion would have been crushed _four_ years ago, before it'd even been born."

"Either way," Emerald answered, pointing a hoof to the sky. "This rebellion shall die today."

Star Dusk didn't need to look up to see the blur of midnight blue to know that another of his brothers was taking up his predetermined position, nor did he need to see the other pony to know that he was looping through and around the clouds, showing off for his family on the way to doing his duty.

"For a Unicorn, he flies pretty good."

"Do all of Chrysila a favor, Emes, huh? Don't let Star Lance hear you say that—his head's big enough as it is."

Emerald sniggered.

"Okay, O' Reader of Minds—do they suspect?"

The mare, in response, closed her eyes, her horn beginning to glow so faintly that the magical energy was almost invisible. For over a full minute, the entire world around them was broken only by the sound of distant rumbles of thunder, an insignificant symbol of an approaching storm that worried none of them. At last, though, Emerald opened her eyes and shook her head.

"It's pathetic, really, how easy this is—they genuinely believe Buck is joining them."

"Well then, dear sister, let us make them regret their occupational choices."

"On your signal, _El Capitan._ "

Star Dusk, in response, knowing that his brothers would see the signal, sent a wave of energy to his horn, causing the hardened extension of his cranium to glow first white, then red, then blue, and at last green, the prearranged signal to launch the attack.

With the convoy of ponies his undercover brother was leading having long since disappeared into the mammoth cave below, Emerald and Star Dusk, in perfect unison, disappeared in twin pops of crimson energy, reappearing on the sandy, rock shores below. Hoping that the old maps of the Palace Archives were as true today as they'd been four millennia ago, Star Dusk led his sister into the gaping maw now looming directly ahead.

As the darkness of the cave began to press in from all sides, Star Dusk continued moving forward, needing no assurance that Emerald was at his side. Neither of them lit their horns, knowing that surprise was a necessary element for their success—the light from their horn would warn their foes of intruders long before either of them could see those rebels.

For several minutes, the two ponies pressed deeper and deeper into the cave, only stopping once they reached a junction in the path ahead, lit only by a small hole from the surface. Now fearing more than ever that relying on outdated maps would be their downfall, Dusk turned left and proceeded forward, hoping to himself that he wasn't leading his younger sister to her destruction.

Three minutes later, however, his fears began to subside, the chilly, moist air now broken by the far-off sound of talking and discussion, rent with occasional cheers and jubilant sounds of pending victory. The rebel presence became even more pronounced as the darkness at last began to lift, shed, now, by the coming flickering of candles and lanterns. Once on the edge of the darkness, the pair at last paused, listening in on the conversation.

"It truly is a momentous occasion, my friends." A raspy voice exclaimed. "With General Merriweather's defeat of General Windiharsh and his Iron Legion and his defection to our glorious cause, we now have the horsepower we need to launch a major campaign against Celtic Flame and his tyrant family."

"General Windiharsh limped back ta the Imperial Palace with his tale tucked 'twix his nethers." A deep voice boomed out, Star Dusk immediately recognizing it as the voice of his brother, Country Buck. "Ah proved ta both Celtic Flame and Chrysila that he ain't as all powerful as he was made to be—a quick, hard hit now will knock 'im from his throne an' free it fer we the ponies!"

The explosion of cheers from the spy's words was deafening.

"Hang on!" Somepony else roared, silencing the celebration with instant effect. "Just how the hay do we know this _'General Merriweather_ ' can even be trusted? What if he's just another Imperial spy?"

Star Dusk's heart lept into his throat, and it took all of his willpower, along with Emerald's cautious hoof against his chest, to keep him from leaping to his brother's aid.

"Hey yeah, I sure ain't never heard of any 'General Merriweather' either!"

"Simple fools." Buck answered, not dropping the façade for even a moment. "Mine was the Shadow Legion—we appear an' disappear without a trace: no survivors, no witnesses. Yeh reckon Celtic Flame would let us be a known part of 'is forces? Are secrecy was his greatest asset; now are numbers are yer greatest strength."

"He's right." The raspy voice agreed. "I personally witnessed his defeat of General Windiharsh—"

"Then why let the General escape? Why not do to him what the Imps have done to—"

"Ah reckon a disgraced General bathing in defeat is far greater a message ta are enemies then a dead 'un."

"Again, General Merriweather is correct; dead, Windiharsh is but a martyr to the Imperials; defeated, he's a disgrace _and_ a symbol of our strength."

 _'Scary.'_ Emerald mused, using her telepathic powers to translate her thought to her brother, the only pony capable of telepathically communicating with the young mare.

 _'What's scary?'_

 _'I've always know Buck was a master liar, but even for him this is—'_

 _'Amazing?'_

 _'Yes, very much so.'_

' _Still no mention of Celestia, or Canterlot.'_

' _Perhaps they've been commanded to keep the alliance with Equestria secret; Buck_ just _joined them, after all.'_

' _Or perhaps there_ is _no alliance.'_

' _Father seemed quite convinced.'_

' _Only one way to find out, either way; you ready?'_

' _Let's dance.'_

Silent as death itself, doing or saying nothing that might give away his presence, Star Dusk took several steps to his right, putting a bit more distance between him and his telepathic sister. Ahead, he could now clearly see his disguised brother and the group of ponies with whom he was now speaking, clearly convinced of their pending victory. Now he couldn't help himself—Star Dusk allowed a smirk to cross his muzzle, his eyes now alight with glee.

This was it.

The time was now.

The past three years, this growing rebellion, nights of sleepless worry, secret fears, and wanton destruction had led them all to this very point. All of time, all of space, it'd all led them, every last one of them, to this moment.

He forced himself to calm down, forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down enough to properly prepare for what was to come next. At last, this would all be over. He could sleep at night without having to worry about waking to another surprise rebel attack. At last he, his brothers, and his sister could resume their normal lives, could put their energies towards far more meaningful tasks than suppressing some hayseed rebellion that should never have been. At last, at so very long last, he could resume his studies of—and search for—the Elements of—

A loud scream and even louder crash forced Star Dusk from his thoughts. Up ahead, the group of ponies was scattering in all four directions, rocks, boulders, and earthen debris raining down on top of them. Then the oddest of sights betook Star Dusk's attention, his heart plummeting faster than a flightless Pegasus. A black ball with gold stars, one he'd known since he'd been but a foal, bounced to the ground, rolling towards him and squeaking merrily as it came to a slow crawl, only feet away.

No. No. Not now. Not this. Not when they were so close.

Up ahead, as the dust continued to rise and collect, a blur of midnight blue rocketed down from the cavernous ceiling above, clearly out-of-control and unable to recover any resemblance of direction. That hapless pony crashed into a covered wagon, sending swords, steel helms, and wooden shields in every direction, the crashing sounds filling the ears of everypony in the cave. As panicked screams and frightened shouts began to take over the din of noise, that same crashful pony continued his (or her) destructive course, knocking over pony after pony after cart.

The pony, still not clearly visible, showed that he wasn't prepared to go down without a fight. Strong, dark blue wings, a magical creation, stretched out in a near-majestic manner, flapping towards the approaching ground below. Slowing his descent, the unfortunate object of Star Dusk's eventual wrath came into a hover, the red mask of cloth around his eyes fluttering out behind him from the force of the artificial winds he was now creating.

"Star—"

Before Star Dusk's mutter of anger could be completed, however, a blast of magical energy caught the intruder square in the side, sending him careening into a wall on the far side of the cave, colliding with a collection of pointed rocks and aged stalactites.

Terrified of what might happen next, Star Dusk could only watch as the owner of that raspy voice began barking orders, a small army of ponies moving to surround the stunned intruder, who'd already begun to fight his way back to his hooves.

"Look who we have here!" Somepony bellowed, as though he'd just won the greatest prize of his life.

"Alright." The intruder pony growled, having at last collected himself once more. "Who the neigh shot me?"

"You're surrounded, Star Lance of Chrysila." The raspy-voiced pony declared. "30 to 1. I advise you surrender."

"Seems my reputation has preceded me, then. Thirty to one, eh? That's _so_ unfair."

"You dare—"

"Unfair to you, I mean."

Before anypony else could speak or act, the Unicorn in question blasted forth a roaring inferno of energy, scattering half of the opposing forces away from him. As the ponies behind him attacked, he reared up on his back hooves and spun around, using his two hooves, now free of supporting his bulky frame, to knock away his would be attackers.

The raspy pony, an older Earth Pony of a grey coat and white mane, appeared from nowhere, now directly behind the intruder, and with the greatest head-butt Star Dusk had ever seen knocked the hostile Unicorn to the ground. Before the magical pony could react, then, that old stallion moved forward once more, placing a hoof on the Unicorn's throat, making it clear that the fight—in the old stallion's opinion—was at last concluded.

"You are under arrest, _My Lord_."

"Arrest—"

"The Freed Ponies of Chrysila will now decide your fate, tyrant prince." He continued, cheers ringing out all around him as his fellows began to collect themselves from the surprise invasion.

"Where are the others?"

"Oshers?" Star Lance gargled. "Wash oshers?"

"Don't play fool with me, colt." The old pony wheezed. "Everypony knows that where one of you go, the other five are right behind."

Star Dusk sighed. Their surprise was gone. Even though Star Lance could withstand the greatest of torture, the older pony was right—everypony in Chrysila knew that they never operated separately for too long.

He took a deep breath.

"ATTACK!"

Fitting words to action, Star Dusk moved forward, taking aim at the old pony now holding his brother hostage. A blast of green energy rocketed forth from the lead Unicorn's horn, streaking out with the fury of a hundred suns and striking the aged pony square in the side, identical to how his target had attacked Star Lance. With a grunt of pain escaping his muzzle, the old stallion was helpless to defend himself as he slammed into another covered wagon, the force of the impact collapsing the thing on top of him.

Around him, more shots of magic lashed out, each attack finding its mark perfectly on target. As his sister and brothers revealed themselves at last, the rebels began putting up as much of a fight as they could possibly muster. Emerald came striding in from his left, calmly, almost leisurely, firing off attack after attack.

To their left, a small, yellow Unicorn had joined the fray. However, unlike his allies, this particular pony had yet to fire off a single attack. Rather, he almost appeared to be nervously dodging any confrontation. Looking to his right, Star Dusk, pausing briefly in the battle, looked off to his right, but found no sign of his final brother, which meant either the pony had gotten distracted, or else engaged, leaving a potential avenue of escape for the rebel ponies.

Star Lance, meanwhile, had moved into a hovering position well above the battle, dishing out attack after attack, each shot finding its mark and shortening the number of enemies facing the fighting family.

Star Lance, despite his ferocity, never saw the Unicorn taking up an ambush position on the cliff behind him, nor did he realize that he was said Unicorn's target—not until a blast of blue magic had slammed into his flank and knocked him head-first into the ground below.

The attacker, sensing his chance, jumped down, now stalking Star Lance as though he might be a predator about to be delivered a tasty lunch treat. Star Lance, despite his strength and ferocity in combat, was prone, momentarily stunned and now no longer a match for his foe.

Before that attacker could capitalize on his good fortune, however, the yellow Unicorn not yet joined had appeared suddenly behind that other Unicorn, in a prime position to attack. However, the silver-maned Unicorn never attacked.

"Umm—excuse me." The yellow stallion spoke with a soft voice, his pink eyes hidden behind the locks of his silver mane. "I a-apologize for in-interrupting, s-sir, but I w-was wondering if maybe—if maybe I could kick y-your butt a-and protect m-my b-brother."

"What?" The Unicorn asked, distracted as he turned to face Tearbox, the youngest of Star Dusk's siblings.

"I d-don't want to—to hurt anypony if I d-don't—"

"What kind of joke are you?"

"I-I'm sorry—"

Before Tearbox could finish his sentence, however, Star Lance had found his new wind and with a thunderous roar of anger, the largest blast of the battle thus far rocketed forth from the Unicorn's horn, blasting both Tearbox and his would-be foe with every ounce of strength he could muster.

"TEARBOX!"

Emerald's scream of horror was unlike anything Star Dusk had ever before heard from his sister. The battle around them paused, momentarily, as Star Dusk watched, helpless, as Tearbox sailed through the air, a pit of spiky rocks and stones directly under his projected landing zone. Star Dusk wanted to close his eyes, too far to help his endangered brother. However, he didn't—if his brother was to die, he owed him that much to watch—

And then he was safe. A new sound—the sound of genuine laughter—filled the cave as a blur of blue and pink appeared directly below Tearbox's prone form, grabbing the Unicorn and plucking him from certain doom.

"THIS IS FUN!" The blue Unicorn, at last making his appearance in the fight, laughed, spilling his brother safely onto the dirt below. A Pegasus, having witnessed the newcomer's timely arrival, perhaps angry that Tearbox had survived, charged the newcomer, diving in a powerful attack.

Cotton Candy, his sapphire mane bouncing up and down like the pony himself, only laughed more, bouncing impossibly high on the pink pogo stick he'd long since cherished. The trajectory of his bounce took him high through the air and _above_ his would-be assailant. The Pegasus, having not realized the new danger, overshot, unable to compensate for Cotton Candy's wild movements. Realizing his opening, Cotton Candy dismounted his ride, jumping down on top of the larger Unicorn. Still laughing, he lowered his head, his horn now touching the pony's back. The coming blast of magic buried the pony through the dirt below. Having never stopped laughing, Cotton Candy bounced atop the motionless form of the unconscious pony until it had fully grounded into the dirt. With the ride over, he now jumped up and remounted the pogo stick that had just now collided with the ground, using their combined momentum to bounce back up.

"EVERYWHERE I GO, EVERYWHERE I GO, PONIES WANNA KNOW!" Cotton Candy sang happily, dodging attack after attack. "PONIES WANNA KNOW! WHAT I WANT! WHAT I WANT!" Another trio of attacks just narrowly missed the bouncing Unicorn, to which Cotton Candy answered with his own, more targeted shots, disabling all three attackers. "AND SO I TELL THEM! SO I TELL THEM! I WANT CANDY!"

He let loose another flurry of shots, another half-dozen ponies now hitting the dirt.

"I WANT CANDY! YUMMY YUMMY CANDY! WHO! HAH! WHO! HAH!"

"ENOUGH!" A deep voice bellowed, immediately ending all conflict.

"You had a decent plan." The raspy voice wheezed, at last digging himself from the pile of rubble Star Dusk had buried him under. "But you made a tragic mistake."

"Psssht." Star Lance responded with a snort. "I _never_ make mistakes."

"My brother may be arrogant, but he has a point."

"Oh?"

"You know who I am?" Star Dusk asked.

"You know well we do."

"Then you know that I _am_ a tactical master. You _know_ I always have a plan, and enough contingency plans to ensure I never fail. You _know_ we can't be defeated, not when we work together, as one team."

"And yet we hold all the cards. General Merriweather."

"Hmmm?"

"I believe it's time to send a more permanent message to Celtic Flame."

"Yep."

"Deploy your ponies."

"Yeh heard 'im, my little ponies."

The army accompanying the undercover stallion began to assemble around the parameter of the cave, taking aim at what appeared to be the five ponies assembling in the center.

"Hang on—"

"General, you may fire when read—"

"There's only _five_ —"

"ATTACK!" Country Buck bellowed, and immediately his forces did exactly as ordered, and in only moments, the fighting was at last over, and their victory was total.

"Merriweather, you traitor!" One pony roared in anger.

"The only traitor 'round here, Ah reckon, is you."

"Checkmate." Star Dusk laughed, looking for his brothers and sisters. "Search these caves and bring me anything you find."

Over the course of the next hour, Star Dusk remained where he was, watching as royal forces continued rounding up the ponies, separating them into three groups on merit of their race: the Earth Ponies were to his left, the Pegasi to his right, and the Unicorns kept directly between them. Once the roundup was complete, his brothers and Emerald still conducting their search, Star Dusk decided the time had come to move forward.

"I'm tired and I demand answers." He announced, motioning with a hoof towards the old stallion who'd nearly defeated Star Lance. "Bring him to me."

"I'm surprised you're brave enough to get your hooves dirty yourself, you cowardly _Saleem'Do."_

"Who's supporting this failed rebellion?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _colt_."

"Is it Equestria? Is Celestia backing your plot to overthrow my father? Is she the one wanting the crown for herself?"

"You truly are paranoid—"

"You _will_ answer my question."

"Not on my life."

Star Dusk closed his eyes, stretching out with his mind. He imagined a tendril of energy connecting him with his target, surrounding and penetrating his mind.

"You _will_ answer my questions."

"I—I will—"

He tried again. "You _will_ answer my questions, and you will answer them— _NOW!"_

"I—I-will—I will laugh as you realize my mind is too powerful for you to manipulate, _foal_."

Star Dusk, however, merely smiled. "Good, this is good, yes. I _do_ so love a challenge, after all."

"I—"

"You're right, of course: my powers cannot affect one who is strong of mind, and your mind is too old, too strong, for me to crack, not without sufficient time."

"Then—"

Star Dusk, in turn, closed his eyes, allowing his senses to stretch out and cover the entire cave. Almost immediately, his answer presented itself. He pointed his hoof once more, this time towards a small Unicorn, a mere foal who was looking on with absolute horror.

"Her."

"My liege?"

"Bring her to me."

Two muscular Unicorns grabbed the young pony and forced her to Star Dusk.

"This is your grandfather, yes?"

Terrified, nearly paralyzed, the young foal nodded her head.

"Your emotions are strong, young one: I can sense them well."

"I—"

Before she could finish, Star Dusk turned around and a blast of violet lightning rocketed forth from his horn, ripping into the old stallion as his agonized screams began to rent the air. As his screams got louder Star Dusk intensified his power, strengthening the torturous effect of his latest attack. The foal, in turn, was now in tears.

"Please stop. PLEASE!"

"You truly want me to stop?"

"Yes! PLEASE!"

Star Dusk complied, smiling as he turned towards the lass again. "I am going to do that to everypony here, and I will not stop until I learn what I need to know."

"Please, you can't—"

"You can stop me."

"I—I can?"

"Indeed." Star Dusk's horn began to glow, and out of nothing appeared a large, black sword.

"Take it."

"Huh?"

"Take it." He repeated, and with a glow of pink energy, the young Unicorn did as told.

"Stab him."

"NO!" The old stallion bellowed, beset by grief and fear. "She's but a youngling, you can't—"

"I am the crown prince of Chrysila." Star Dusk countered. "I can do whatever I want."

"Please, I'm begging you—"

"I don't want to—"

"Of course you do, my dear." Star Dusk revealed, turning his attention back towards the young foal. "He's angered you before. All the candy he's denied you—"

"CANDY?!" A hyper voice roared from deep in the caves. "WHERE?!"

"All the times he's told you know. Remember your anger at him. Accept that anger, _love_ that anger. Allow it to fill you up. _Become_ that anger."

His horn became momentarily surrounded by an aura of crimson energy, and then that aura disappeared. Immediately afterwards, the pony's light blue eyes glowed red, only for a moment, and then blade began to dive slowly towards the stallion.

"Please, she's only a youngling—let her go—DON'T DO THIS!"

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"Fine, yes, I'll do it!" He roared. "Just don't do this, not to her."

"Is Princess Celestia aiding your rebellion?"

"No. We've had no contact with Equestria."

"Are you sure? Our Emperor seems exceptionally convinced otherwise."

"I'm telling the truth—"

"I don't believe you."

"I swear by—"

The cold steel of the blade's tip reached the fur of his neck.

"Tell me the truth, or you will die, by the foal's hooves. Your last visions will be of your grandfoal's first coldblooded murder."

" _First_?"

"I will train her as my apprentice, and she will personally ensure no one ever challenges Lord Celtic Flame again."

"YOU CAN'T!"

The blade dug home, and his life's blood began to spill out, a sickening gargling sound his final words as the foal finished her job.

A look of mortified terror crossed her muzzle, yet, deep down, the prince could also sense the first edges of joy. He'd been playing about taking her as an apprentice, and yet—"

A flash of energy erupted from his horn, rendering the foal unconscious. Perhaps another time. She'd outlasted her usefulness.

"That was cold." Emerald observed. "Even for you."

"It was effective. I believe he might have been telling us the truth."

"Or he could have been lying."

He turned to his sister, who then offered him a rolled scroll, bound together by a red ribbon, which in turn was connected by a golden seal, bearing an elegant seal.

"What's this?"

"Look closer, at the seal."

His eyes narrowed. "Celestia."

"Read it."

Star Dusk used his magic to take the scroll from his sister, pulling the ribbon off of the scroll's end and then opening the letter.

" _My faithful subjects,"_ He began, reading the scroll aloud for all to hear. _"I am pleased to hear of the progress you've made in your rebellion against Emperor Celtic Flame; your years of patience and torment are at last yielding fruit. However, you must proceed with caution: the road ahead is not an easy one; my support of your great endeavors must remain a secret—should Celtic Flame find out that Equestria has aided you in this rebellion, he would not only be able to counter my assistance but would also have fuel for any future plans to invade Equestria—as Equestria's sole monarch, I would be too consumed by stopping him to further aid you, even if I could._

 _"The road ahead is a long one, not without its difficulties and dangers. Yet, take heart, my little ponies: you are closer to a free Chrysila than anypony else has ever come. I believe in you each, and all of Equestria stands behind you, ready to bath in ultimate, final success."_

He stopped reading, now using his magic to roll the scroll up once more and slide the red ribbon back over it, handing it to his sister for safekeeping once more.

"Father should be exceptionally happy." She remarked, taking the thing. "But of course, he'll give me my wildest dream as reward for a job well done."

"So it would seem." He agreed, his mind still comprehending what he'd just read. He'd held out hope that Celestia's involvement was but a figment of his father's imagination, that they'd find nothing to support such a bold accusation. Yet, the scroll had been here, foolishly left out for anypony to find—if he didn't know any better, he'd even say that finding the scroll had been planned. Then again, he mused, it might well have been—the fates worked in a manner most odd.

"Captain!" He roared, forcing his mind back to the present.

"My liege?"

"March the prisoners to the palace—my father will decide their fate."

"As you order, so shall it be done, mi'lord."

"They will march, Captain; you understand this. No magic to aid them, no flying for the Pegasi, no, sir: they will _walk_."

"And if they refuse?"

"Leave them for the buzzards."

"As you order, so shall it be done, mi'lord."

As he and his family watched the royal guard ponies begin rounding up the beaten traitors, Star Dusk couldn't help but feel a mixture of triumphant joy mixed with a saddened loss. The rebellion was now effectively over. Anypony that might have escaped would surely see this and would elect to be smart and live out the remainder of their traitorous ways in peace: everything the rebels had worked so hard to achieve would have crumpled to dust here this day. At long last, the conflict was over; no more nights of stalking rebels through the southern forests, or freezing on the western glaciers, or drowning in the northern rains while trying to avoid rebel ambushes. At last, it was truly over, this upstart rebellion.

But now what? Their training in the magical arts was over, cut short by warfare with the rebels. Yet, that combat state had taught them more than their training alone would have, otherwise. Would they be allowed to enjoy the peace they'd struggled to create, to have fun and be themselves once more?

No. Star Dusk already knew the answer to that. There would be no lasting peace, not for him, nor for his brothers and sister. Not after today, after what he'd read on that Equestrian Scroll. Now Celtic Flame had the perfect evidence he needed, just the excuse that would allow him to invade Equestria. Even after his last attempt, even after they'd failed before, Celtic Flame would sacrifice even more in another bid to get the one thing he'd always desired. The Emperor of Chrysila would sit on the throne in Canterlot as well, or he (and his family) would die trying. Star Dusk sighed again; that seemed to be their ultimate fate, and all he could do was hope that he, Star Lance, Emerald, Country Buck, Cotton Candy, and Tearbox were good enough to ensure they could at least ensure they succeeded. Their own fates had never truly been their own, not in their father's world, and they would never be.

"OH _YEAH_!" A loud voice exploded behind him. "WE PUT DOWN THE REBELLION, YOU GUYS! WE _ARE_ AWESOME!"

And then a sea of pent up anger and frustration boiled over inside of Star Dusk, and suddenly he found he was unable to control it.

"Of course," Star Lance added as an afterthought. "None of you were as awesome or amazing as me, but hey, one perfect Unicorn in Chrysila is more than enough. I mean, did you see when I loop de' looped around and caught that one stallion—"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Star Dusk asked calmly, not looking up.

"Duh! I _totally_ enjoyed myself. I kicked some serious bu—WHOA!"

Star Dusk, giving into his anger and frustration, had spun around, another beam of crimson magic had exploded forth from his horn, lashing out and blasting his unaware brother across the cave and into a towering formation of rocks.

"Star Dusk, whatever are you—"

Ignoring Emerald's outrage, Star Dusk disappeared in a pop of red energy, reappearing instantly to stand directly over his recovering target.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Lance. No, I—I really am. Because while you were having fun, your stupidity endangered our _brother_! You idiotic fool! Instead of taking up your position like we planned, you were flying around having _fun_!"

"I—"

"And on top of that, you nearly got yourself _killed_!"

"We WON, or did you forget that with that stick up your—"

"Can't the two of you calm down?" Emerald shrieked, outraged at the anger between her two brothers. "We're—"

"SHUT UP EMES!" Star Dusk and Star Lance bellowed in unison.

"Really now, there's no call for such rudeness. So uncouth, the lot of you."

"We had a plan, a fairly simply plan, I must admit—then again, given who I'm talking to, I should have known even the simplest of strategies would drown your _simpleton brain_."

"I—"

"What happened, Star Lance, huh? Why did you have to ruin even our easiest attack plan? Were you bored? Or perhaps you wanted some glory for yourself. I know Emerald's the greedy one, but still—"

"I—I couldn't—"

"You couldn't follow orders. Yes, I know—you _never_ follow orders."

"Not that, it's that…" His sentenced trailed off, becoming nothing but incomprehensible murmuring.

"What?"

Again, nothing but murmuring.

"Blast it, Star Lance, if you're not going to talk so that we can understand I don't see why you need a tongue—want me to free you of it?"

"I COULDN'T CONTROL OF MY MAGIC! GEESH! YOU HAPPY NOW! A ROCK FELL AND HIT ME WHILE I WAS FLYING INTO THE CAVE, AND I LOST CONTROL. THERE! HAPPY, NOW THAT YOU'VE EMB—"

"I've told you before, Star Lance, you _DON'T NEED TO FLY_! You're a Unicorn, not a Pegasus. If you needed to fly you'd have been born with wings, not a horn!"

"But flying's what I'm good at—well, everything is what I'm good at, but that's be—"

"If you're good at everything then why can't you even follow orders?"

"I—"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done. I genuinely hope you enjoyed this day, Star Lance, because until _I_ decide different you'll be accompanying us on no more missions."

"SAYS WHO?!"

"Says _me._ "

"And who's going to stop me if I decide to go anyways? You?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is."

"Then bring it, little brother—"

"By _three_ minutes!"

"But I do hope you've completed your will—"

An angry neigh silenced the argument immediately. Before either of them could continue the escalation of the coming fight, Country Buck's massive, light brown form had appeared between them, the referee to break up the unruly argument.

"So uncivilized." Emerald muttered. "Why, you're frightening poor Tearbox here to death. Perhaps you should start caring for other ponies besides yourselves. Now, if you're both quite done pretending to be married, perhaps it's time we—and by we, I mean _me—_ get this scroll back to father and tell him of the good news."

Star Dusk growled, turning from his brother. "Let's go home."

And with that he turned, disappearing once more in a puff of red magical energy.

* * *

 **So, folks, thoughts? Leave a review and let me know, and I'll see you all here next week!**


	4. Episode III: A New Horizon

**HAPPY FRIDAY, EVERYPONY!**

 **Before we continue with this week's episode, I'd like to explain why, despite this also having characters and themes from _Doctor Who_ , this story isn't in the Crossover Section.**

 **Simply put, it's about the audience and traffic. Far fewer people visit the Crossover section than they do the actual My Little Pony section, so hence our new location.**

 **Now, without further ado, EPISODE III! And remember: _My Little Pony_ belongs to Hasbro, and _Doctor Who_ is the property of the BBC.**

* * *

 **Episode III: A New Horizon**

It was dark as the cool wind wafted over the dead landscape below. It was, he admitted almost happily, beautiful—in a gothic-pony-sorta-way. The forest around him was dead, the trees barren and cold, their leaves covering the ground in a thick blanket of orange and brown foliage that would never disappear. In the far sky, lighting up the navy blue darkness of the night, a massive pale moon hovered just above the distant horizon, its light only slightly dimmed by the wisps of thin clouds before it. As the young stallion lay brooding among the crowning patch of grass of his favorite hill, a strong gust of wind howled around him, whipping his black mane into a frenzy about his face, the sound of an unseen owl hooting contently from within the forest. Another, weaker, gust of wind and the aroma of decaying foliage filled his nose, serving to briefly uplift his dampened spirits. It was all so—so _real,_ so picturesque, so perfect. Of course, he reminded himself, not without bitterness, it was also so _false._

This was _his_ place, his sanctuary, a place to which he could escape when he needed to find peace and calm, or else when he was feeling a bit overwhelmed during the day. He'd always had the ability to meditate and draw in on himself to clear his mind, but this—among the first of his lessons from Celestia—

His train of thought immediately derailed. _Celestia._ At the mere thought of the ruler of Equestria, a clap of thunder rang out overhead, as though the world about him echoed his current feelings. The wind whipped up into an angry frenzy, leaves blowing across the landscape and sticking into his darkened locks. He growled unintentionally, not even realizing his reaction until after the fact. He tried forcing himself to calm down, taking several deep breaths, but to no avail. The events of the previous day, his conversation with Princess Celestia, continued replaying through his mind on an endless loop that had haunted him from that moment on.

How could she? Given all he'd accomplished, all he'd done, just to be discarded like yesterday's trash? She was supposed to his mentor, his teacher. Even as a colt, he'd been enamored by her—of course, who couldn't be? One of only two known ponies to be _born_ as an Alicorn, an unprecedented event in and of itself, she'd eventually grown into the ruler of all of Equestria, a legend among her subjects. He'd dreamt of learning all he could from the Princess, of course, but then had come the Shadow Invasion and the War That Never Was, its horrific, taxing battles, and then the end, when he, for the final time, had r—

He shook his head, ending the thought in its track. After the war that most of Equestria didn't even know had taken place, his life had been forever changed and his already-natural desire to learn all he could had taken on an entirely new urgency, and he'd grown all but desperate, for reasons, even now, he refused to acknowledge to himself, to learn every last bit of magic he possibly could. He'd read books, studied scrolls, uncovered manuals, but still his thirst hadn't been quenched. One day, his hunger now nearly uncontrollable, he'd decided to go for Princess Celestia herself. No pony in known existence was as powerful, or knew as much raw magic, as she did. The amount of magic she had at her disposal could help him achieve so much more, and most importantly, challenge and reverse the fates themselves.

Of course, when speaking of Princess Celestia, one was speaking of the most valued asset Equestria had—she had more security about her than the ground had grass. Even in his desperation, Storm hadn't been stupid enough to walk right through the palace's front doors—he'd likely have been turned into a toad or beaten to a bloody pulp within three steps. Instead, he'd been smart and begun shadowing her, learning her usual activities, her favorite spots, and had figured out various ways to catch her alone, in the few spans of time when her security detail was at its weakest coverage. That part of his plan had gone off without a hitch, exactly as he'd planned, but then—

Again Storm gave his head a vigorous shake, wiping his thoughts free. It was apparent, at least in Celestia's eyes, that none of that mattered now. The past was just that—the past, and that was where it belonged. What did matter was that Celestia didn't seem to care for him as much as she might claim, and was now pawning him off on another of her students, perhaps so that she could at last be free of his antics. His eyes narrowed.

 _Twilight Sparkle._ He snorted. He'd seen her coronation as Equestria's newest princess just over a year or so previous—already, her evolution from Unicorn to Alicorn, a feat previously achieved only once, was already the stuff of lore. But she was as young as he was, and seemed more interested in friends and popularity than in learning or teaching any serious lessons or decent amounts of magic. A Time Lord victimized by his namesake, and now Celestia had all but told him to go outside and play. He sighed—this was not where he was meant to be, nor was it what he was meant to be doing. Yet, his assignment was official, had come down from Celestia herself—what choice did he have? Go to Ponyville as ordered, or disobey and suffer any consequences he might—

No. There was another choice—there always was. Now he could feel the first true bites of anger and hatred rising up within him, a cold determination the likes of which he'd never known. Celestia had been his mentor, his teach, _not_ his master. As part of his education, as part of his tutelage, he was bound by her orders and wishes. However, were he not her student, were he not bound by that relationship…

He could, he realized suddenly, his ears perking up and his eyes growing wide as he stared at the newest tree, looking as though just now properly seeing it. He could do it, and Celestia could do nothing to stop him. He was a Time Lord, the greatest, the most advanced race to have ever existed. In Equestria, he was the _only_ Time Lord to exist, and in truth he was answerable to nopony unless he _chose_ to be answerable to somepony. Why, if he so chose, he himself could sit upon the throne, could rule of Equestria and beyond—it really would be too easy. He could also learn every ounce of magic he could get his hooves, regardless of whether or not some Princess on High thought he was ready. He could disappear, go somewhere Celestia couldn't find, start there—if she wasn't go to teach him then he could teach himself. The options were open, the road ahead free of obstacles—all he had to do was decide what he wanted to—

"Thou art troubled, Storm Ryder."

Again Storm snorted.

"Luna, you're my only friend; aside from Princess Celestia, you're the only pony I talk to. Must you always be so formal?" He asked, not looking up as the shadowy, winged figure descended from the climbing moon. "And besides," He added bitterly as an afterthought. "I'm _always_ troubled; haven't you learned that by now?"

"And yet on this day, a sea of anger, hatred, resentment, vengeance, rage, and fear are festering within you."

"Noticed that, did you?"

Her head dipped in a gentle nod.

"Sorry." He muttered sourly. "Most ponies tend not to take well to being banished from their homes, ya know?"

"Interesting choice of terms." She answered mildly, and though most might assume her voice held neutral sarcasm or dry wit, Storm had known the Dark Princess of the Night long enough—and well enough—to know that he'd struck an all-too-sensitive nerve with his sole friend.

Princess Luna, however, had turned away and was gliding in silence back upwards to the moon, leaving a frustrated Storm to sigh.

"I didn't mean to—what the hay?" He asked, stopping mid-sentence as a set of glowing, clear-light materialized in front of him out of nothing, leading up to the cloud-cloaked moon.

"Well alright then, but—you know, if you wanted me to follow you, why didn't you just say so?!" He shouted after the retreating Alicorn's form, climbing to his hooves and moving to begin the trot up the sleek set of stairs, silently laughing at what anypony who saw the seen might think.

With the bright, dull-orange moon now looming directly in front, the glowing stairs below disappeared as the world around him faded into black nothingness which, in turn, lasted several long moments before a new, completely alternate realm materialized, looking, he noticed with mild surprised, what his parents had once described the Time Vortex as looking like.

When at last everything came back into focus, though, the young stallion found himself standing off to the side of a large, grandiose throne room, with duel thrones sitting atop the end of an equally-twin pair of stairs that served to elevate the thrones above the rest of the room. Studying his new environment, Storm found himself admiring the double seats, the left of which was a dark blue in color, shaped as though the seat's back was a dark black-and-blue flame pointing at a banner of the same color, while the throne to his right was colored bright yellows and oranges, a stark contrast to its sibling.

"I have a feeling we're not in Ponyville anymore, Todo." Storm commented wryly, quoting his favorite childhood story, _The Pony of Oz_ , as he continued to study the throne room.

"We are not." Luna answered simply, appearing suddenly at his right flank.

"Again, it's _kinda_ obvious. Of course, that then begs the question of—"

"You are angry and upset with my sister—as you feel, she has banished you from your home and your studies."

"I—"

"Watch." Luna instructed.

"But Luna, I—"

 _"_ NOT _ANOTHER STEP!"_

No. It was impossible. This voice, this impossible mare, caught Storm's attention with such compelling intent that he jerked his head back around towards the thrones, the force of that action making him feel as though he might have just snapped his neck in two.

"Wha—NO WAY!" He bellowed as a second (albeit younger) Princess Luna stepped out from behind the blue throne to his left. "If that's—then that would mean—" He continued, trailing off as he looked from the second Luna to the first. "That means—no: Princess Celestia said it wasn't—"

 _"Did you_ really _expect me to sit idly by while_ they _all basked in your_ precious _light?_ " Luna asked angrily, each word she spoke dripping deathly venom with equally-lethal consequences, her beautiful cerulean eyes now possessed of a cold, roaring inferno of hatred and rage as she trotted up to the balcony sitting above the two thrones.

 _"There can only be one Princess in Equestria, and that Princess,"_ She concluded, rearing up on her hind legs in an unmistakable sign of commanding challenge. _"WILL BE_ ME _!"_

As the younger sister made her declaration, her eyes began to glow with a white-hot, all-consuming power, and with a thunderous _thud_ her front hooves came crashing down to the ground once more. Immediately, as though serving at the beckoning of her command, a crack began to split up the balcony and the wall behind her, as though serving to forevermore divide the twin thrones and banners of the two sisters, much in the same way the royal family itself was now being split. Silently, mortally transfixed, as though nothing else in the existence of time and space mattered had ever mattered, Storm watched as the growing crack at last reached the painted, stained glass above Luna's head: when finally that glass shattered, Storm Ryder could feel his own hearts both shattering in silent echo—it was as though he was watching his best friend die in front of him, unable to save her, unable to look away.

He blinked rapidly before shielding his eyes with a hoof as bright, blinding sunlight at last spilled into the throne room, courtesy of Luna's homemade window, illuminating the occupants within. Princess Luna and Storm stood in place, continuing to look on as the other Luna began to hover in the air, standing once more on her hind legs and her front hooves outstretched, spread wide into the air before her. Her horn, long and majestic as her sister's, began to glow with a white-blue aura and, mere moments later, the moon behind her began to glow, eclipsing the once-proud sun.

"No! She's n—"

Once again Storm failed to finish his sentence. Instead, his words were silenced as the moon finally clicked into place, sending the world below it into premature nightfall as dark rays of crimson and black shot down towards them.

Stunned, his advanced brain struggling to comprehend the new olfactory information being sent its way, the young Time Lord pony watched as swirling ribbons of dark energy surrounded the mare who would one day be his friend, the fiercest of winds he'd ever known now blowing up all around them. Yet, even though she appeared to be getting exactly what she wanted, he could see the fear and trepidation in the younger Luna's eyes, as well as uncertainty and even, he realized sadly, regret. To the end, he realized, part of Luna had remained within the now-evil Queen of Darkness. However, she never acted on these emotions. Instead, as though she'd lost control of herself, she was helplessly absorbed as that dark energy transfigured into a glowing orb, a miniature dark star, of red and orange energy surrounding a grey, orange, and white-hot core, Luna now totally enveloped within its thrall. The core then exploded yellow briefly before the entire orb was covered by a dark shadow that was now completely consuming it. That total darkness then faded into too-familiar shades of blue, and then, that metamorphosis now complete, the orb dissipated, revealing the shadowy silhouette of an Alicorn far larger than Luna had ever been.

However, Storm realized a breath later that this Alicorn was indeed Princess Luna—no. No, this was _not_ Princess Luna—well, biologically speaking, it was, yes, but he would forever refuse to accept this as truly being Princess Celestia's baby sister. No, he reprimanded himself sharply, this was _not_ Princess Luna. The mare's violet eyelids snapped open, her cerulean eyes now with but a slit of black for their pupils. Her mouth opened, revealing teeth that had split apart and lengthened, now ending in deadly tips capable of untold damage.

"No." Storm murmured, helplessly watching the scene unfold. "This—it's—" He paused, stepping back. "Luna, this is the day you fell, the day you embraced the Dark Side. Luna, this—that's—you became _Nightmare Moon_!"

He'd known that from his historical studies—by Luna's Crown, everypony was familiar with Luna's fall and transformation to Nightmare Moon, and then her redemption and return to the Light. Yet, he'd always imagined it as a different pony, as one's mind so often does when one learns that their best friend had once done something vile and repugnant. However, actually seeing it as it had happened, witnessing it first hand—that made more of a difference than most could ever comprehend. It was, he thought momentarily, perhaps one of the reasons his own race had grown to so love time travel.

Luna said nothing to his previous comment but instead nodded her head, still watching the events she'd created. Nightmare Moon, now fully embracing her darkness, proceeded to fire a furious beam of energy that matched her eyes in color from her horn. The beam, imbued with violet cracks of angry lightning, lashed out hatefully across the throne room, first crashing into a statue that looked oddly like Celestia and then continuing its path of destruction up the far wall and across the high ceiling up until it suddenly stopped, focusing all of its energy into one exact spot, and seconds later the stone gave way, collapsing to the center of the ravaged throne room.

It was at this moment that a jumble of emotions and thoughts leapt into his chest, his hearts now slamming furiously against his ribs. Celestia, Luna's elder sister and the challenged ruler of Equestria, came trotting slowly into the room, staring sternly and commandingly in the direction of her fallen sister, patiently waiting for the dust and smoke to clear. Almost immediately, in direct challenge to Celestia's authority, Nightmare Moon trotted forward as well, her hooves _clacking_ against the stone as the smoke and dust parted around her. The albino mare, exchanging no words with her erstwhile sibling, fluttered high into the air, looking down upon her foe as she moved. As silent as the larger princess, Nightmare Moon again let loose with that evil beam of magic, Celestia waiting only until the last possible moment before deftly sidestepping the powerful attack, allowing it to instead crash into the ceiling above and behind her, a hard gash-of-a-hole now carved into the top of the throne room, permitting the nightmarish moon to shine coldly into the building below.

Celestia, perhaps now fully appreciating the severity of her sister's rage, dropped back to the floor, her wings outstretched up and out behind her, the full sense of her majestic power radiating off of her in such a way that even Storm, who was technically not even there, could sense it.

"Luna," He said suddenly, a new, frightening thought flooding him. "This _can't_ be easy for you to watch. I—I'm okay, we don't have to watch it—"

"We do." She answered in her typically-curt style. "My past _is_ painful, yes, but now I choose to use it to teach other ponies; I do not allow the shame of my past and fear of my future shackle me, as you have."

"I—"

 _"Luna!_ " Celestia called out, frantic to reclaim the sister she was rapidly losing, her wings folding into her body as she began to talk. _"I will_ not _fight you. You_ must _lower the moon, it is your_ duty _!"_

 _"Luna?"_ The vile mare asked, her tone one of mockery. _"I am—NIGHTMARE MOON!_ _I have but one royal duty now—TO DESTROY YOU!"_

With those words Nightmare Moon reared her head back and then slammed it forward, her heftiest attack yet roaring forward, an expression of dangerous destruction aimed squarely for the now-defending Princess of Equestria. With the speed and regal grace of her kind, Celestia spread her wings out once more before the mare jetted up and away from the engagement, taking her leave through the ceiling's hole Nightmare Moon had created previously. The Dark Pony of the Night, in response, spread her own wicked wings, preparing to give chase.

 _"And_ where _do you think_ you're _going?!"_

That question now exposed, Nightmare Moon was gone, soaring through the hole as she gave chase to the fleeing monarch. Before Storm could ask Luna what he was supposed to do next, she simply stomped her hoof, causing the scene to disappear immediately, and, when they had again stabilized, he found himself standing up in midair, with no visible support, looking down on the scene below as Nightmare Moon continued pursuing the retreating, zig-zagging form of Princess Celestia.

Silent, unable to believe what he was witnessing, Storm simply stood there, motionless and observant as Nightmare Moon pressed her assault against Celestia, her attacks missing and slamming into the castle, sending chunks of stone and mortar and shards of glass flying in every direction. He waited, anxiously anticipating the moment when the retreating Celestia would at last turn and return fire against her evil aggressor.

The pursuit still ongoing, Celestia dodged the latest volley of blasts before barreling below an arched bridge, Nightmare Moon's most recent attack reducing it to rubble and sending it crumbling to the ground below. His hearts now racing in perfect tandem, Storm got the feeling that the chase might soon be concluded.

He was right. Looking as though she might dive for the ground, Celestia instead reversed course and climbed sharply, making for the sky above. Her sister, however, had anticipated exactly this maneuver; her next attack hit home with her full fury, striking Celestia with the force of death itself as it connected with her chest, just below the gold collar that separated her breast from her neck. Time itself came to a grinding halt as Storm forgot all about the flashback nature of the scene around him, forgetting, too, that he could do nothing to intervene. Indeed, only one thought was on his mind now.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

Storm then found himself being restrained by Luna firmly planting a hoof against his chest, halting him before he could rush forward towards the stricken mare.

His mind now exploding in a billion different directions at once under the impact of what he had just witnessed, with Nightmare Moon's maniacal laughter drilling through his ears, Storm stood there with Luna, wondering if maybe, just maybe, history and the old Pony Tales had gotten it wrong, if somehow, someway, Nightmare Moon had defeated Celestia after all…

No. Just when his mind had been prepared to entertain this outlandish notion, his hearts yet again jumped into his throat as a bright orb or rainbow began to illuminate the destroyed castle's innards, slowly rising up and up until at last they'd cleared the hole Nightmare Moon and made. To Storm's immense relief, standing tall and proud once more, at the core of that orb, was none other than Princess Celestia herself. Yet, his smile and relief soon devolved into trepidation and worry, a frown covering his face. Something was amiss.

Now level with her adversary once more, Celestia stood where she was in the cold, dark sky, the rainbow energy swirling about her in a faster-than-could-be-comprehended arch.

"What—"

His inquiry died off as he realized Nightmare Moon was once more on the moon. Anticipating another royal attack, a shadow of white energy flared up around her hooves as her eyes once more went pure white. Celestia, on the other hoof, was now surrounded by a bubble of pink and white energy of her own, six gem-like _things_ circling in front—no, that wasn't right, either. Five of the six gemstones were circling in front of her, with the sixth, a six-sided star with the vertical points longer than the others, hovering motionless, centered directly in front of its five fellows.

"Wait: I recognize those, but—no, it—it can't be: they're just an Old Mare's Tale, an ancient paleopony myth. I—Luna, are those—"

Nightmare Moon attacked once more, that same raging blast of magic rocketing forth from her horn. At that very instant in time, then, a beam of light shot forth from the back five gemstones forward of Celestia, each connecting perfectly with the sixth. As her own attack prepared to answer her sister's, Storm couldn't help but notice the flood of tears flowing from his mentor's face, as though it was destroying her to resign herself to destroying her sister. With those beams, then, ranging from pink to orange to blue to purple in color, now focusing into the larger stone, a much larger beam of energy, backed by a full rainbow's blast, exploded forth from the Princess of Equestrian Kind, charging valiantly to meet Luna's latest challenge.

Immediately, it was clear as to who would claim victory; despite her advanced, dark powers, Nightmare Moon simply couldn't answer the force of the rainbow wrapped in golden energy, and judging by the look of terrified anger in her eyes, Luna, now Nightmare Moon, knew this as well.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nightmare Moon bellowed helplessly as her sister's power at last engulfed her in a full-on conflagration, reducing the rebellious princess to a tattered black silhouette before she disappeared within it completely.

That beam, now carrying the defeated Nightmare Moon inside of it, jetted upwards through the atmosphere, stopping only once it'd collided with the lunar disc its victim had held so dear. This, Storm knew, meant only one thing as the dark Alicorn's features settled over the face of the moon in a multi-colored explosion.

"So then, it was the Ele—"

"My dear sister." Celestia sobbed, cutting Storm off before he could continue. "I am so truly sorry—I wish there could have been another way. I wish I'd been wise enough to help you before you fell, and I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She wiped away the tears, then, with her hoof, forcing herself to bravely move forward, looking up at the moon above.

"Henceforth, from this day forth, Nightmare Moon, I hereby banish you to the moon you so cherish." She continued forcefully, all sorrow suddenly sapped from her voice as the full strength of her royal powers returned once more. "Until," She added, her horn glowing yellow once more as, the Elements of Harmony still surrounding her, she began to slowly lower the moon, allowing the rightful light of the sun to return once more. "Such a day as you can see the beauty in light, when you can at last see, understand, _and_ accept the magic that is love and friendship, you will forever remain imprisoned as the Mare in the Moon."

And then a single, final tear fell from Celestia's eye as the moon at last dipped below the horizon, now allowing the glory of her sun to expel itself across the lands once again. "Farewell, little sister."

Celestia's tears now mimicking themselves in Storm's eyes, the young pony closed his eyes tightly and wiped them away with a hoof to clear away the liquid, his twin hearts broken and shattered beyond all recognition. To hear the story of Luna's expulsion was one thing, but it was quite another to witness it first-hoof for himself. As his eyes opened, however, he found himself under that brilliant moon once more, right back where he'd been when Luna had first arrived, the flashback now over.

"Luna." He mumbled, wiping at his eyes again. "I—sorry, I—I'm sorry, I-I c-can't—"

"Do not offerest me thy pity." She commanded briskly, freezing Storm midsentence.

"Huh?"

"As I mentioned before, Storm, I have made peace with my past; I use it, now, to teach other ponies and myself right from wrong, to offer them advice when I visit their troubled slumbers."

"Wise move, I suppose." He muttered distantly. "Still, why show _me_ that?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Storm shook his head.

"In your heart, you feel as though my sister has abandoned you, as I once forced her to abandon myself. You are beset by resentment and anger because you feel my sister has dismissed you from her tutelage and even from Canterlot itself."

"She did—"

"She did _not_."

"Come again?"

"You have not been dismissed, Storm; simply reassigned—"

"Sorry Luna, but that's the same thing. I've been handed off to a lesser teacher because I am what I've always been destined to be—a failure."

"Twilight Sparkle has been an Alicorn for but a fortnight—do not assume she has nothing of value to teach you. And you are no failure—"

"Yeah, good one, Luna. Next I know you'll be trying to tell me the one about the Manticore, the Griffin, and the Hippogriff—"

"I am not jesting with you, Storm—"

"Are too."

"To so many ponies, even myself when I was younger, my big sister seems flawless, perfect and all-knowing, a legend that grows and strengths with each day she brings forth."

"She's the—"

"But she's not, and she was the first to teach me this. No matter how great we become, no pony is perfect, not even my sister, certainly not myself, and the same holds true for you, and for your new mentor."

"Luna?"

"I was one embarrassed and frightened of my imperfections, Storm Ryder; I allowed my jealousy to fester, too proud to speak with Celestia, until I became Nightmare Moon. My sister, however, embraced her weaknesses, and she art wise enough to know them, and to accept them.

"You are no failure, Storm, but you do have many lessons yet to learn, lessons you shall learn not from Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle is young, yes, but she has many lessons to offer—"

"Are you trying to say some backseat pony from nowhere can teach me something _Celestia_ can't?"

"Verily so."

Storm laughed. "Luna, if you're so into comedy, you should go into standup. I-so you're saying she's sending me to Ponyville to—what—so I can find myself? I mean—"

"My sister is giving you something I never gave myself."

"What?"

"She is giving thee a chance to learn the most important lessons you shall ever learn. She is giving you a chance to act and change your course before it's too late, to learn not to be held hostage by your fears and insecurities, giving into your inner darkness, before you lose sight of who you truly are, as did a young mare I once knew."

Storm sighed.

"My sister has no offspring of her own, yet, when I hear her speak of you, when I see her with Twilight Sparkle, I often forget this fact. She has many students, but few have she ever taken such keen interest in."

"I don't—"

"I accept not pity for my banishment to the moon, because I know now something more important than what I did before."

"What?"

"Ponies often question whether it hurt me or not to be banished to the moon for a thousand years. Yet they ask not how it hurt Celestia to banish her own sister to the moon."

"I—I'd never thought of that before." Storm allowed, feeling suddenly ashamed and selfish. "I'd always assumed—"

"My sister sees much potential in you, Storm, hence why she trusts in both yourself and Twilight Sparkle so much that she sends you now to Ponyville."

"Potential?"

"You have the abilities for great deeds within you, Storm Ryder—yet you also have the potential for great darkness."

"Are you saying I could become the next Sombra, the next Nightmare Moon?"

"We each make our own fate. Nopony can predict accurately what the future holds with any serious certainty: this is something thou should know well, Lord of Time."

"Tru—" He paused. " _What_?" He asked, time itself now freezing to a complete and utter standstill. "What did you say?"

Luna, however, had disappeared just as suddenly as she'd arrived. Storm, now drenched in a cold sweat, awoke with a start.

"Huh?" He asked in a panic, looking around wildly, his eyes at first failing to register that his compartment aboard the train was as empty as it should have been.

"Of course I'm _not_ alright, Handles, use your head for Pony's sake; not like you've got a lot of alternatives." He mumbled dismissively, turning to stare out the window. "They know."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, awaiting the arrival of her first student, Princess Twilight Sparkle was beginning to let her nerves and anxiety get the better of her.

"What if he knows everything I know? What if he doesn't know anything? What if he's stupid and can't even do simple math? What if I can't understand him when he talks? What if has a speech disability that makes it so he can't talk? Oh—what if he can't hear? What if he can't hear _and_ can't talk? What if he talks too much? What if he's like Pinkie Pie and can't _stop_ talking? What if he's like Fluttershy and can't talk enough? What if he's like Rainbow Dash and can't pay attention? What if he doesn't _want_ to pay attention? What if he doesn't care? What if he's _not_ a unicorn at all? What if he hates me? What if _I_ hate _him_? What if I fail? What if _he_ fails? Everypony knows that a student's success or failure reflects on their teacher's abilities—"

"Twilight, darling, you simply _must_ calm down—it simply will not do for you to continue in such a state."

"Oh—I can't help it, Rarity; this is such a big step, I just don't know if I can—"

"Twilight, you will do magnificent, I assure you." Rarity answered calmly, doing all she could to reassure her friend.

"Rarity's right, Twilight, you're a natural at this." Spike added, jumping up onto Twilight's back. "There's no way you can fail."

"I wish that was true, Spike, but the truth is there are countless ways I _can_ fail. I could—"

"Spike's absolutely right, Twilight—you're an ideal educator." Rarity agreed, cutting Twilight off at the pass. "As it were, this is right up your alley."

"But what if I don't know what to do, Rarity? What if I fail him as his teacher?"

"Twilight, all you have to do is what Princess Celestia said—just follow your instincts—whatever that means. You _are_ a natural-born teacher."

"Thank you Spike."

"Spike's right, darling. You hatched Spike, redeemed Nightmare Moon, defeated Discord, revealed Chrysalis and helped save your brother's wedding and Canterlot itself, finished spell so great even Star-Swirl the Bearded couldn't finish, and redeemed Sunset Shimmer _after_ rescuing an Element of Harmony in an alternate universe. Why, compared to all of that, teaching a student should be a walk in the park."

"Thanks, Rarity." Twilight responded, turning and embracing her friend.

"You're quite welcome, my dear."

As the brief hug broke, Twilight opened her mouth, prepared to say something, but instead found that subject blown from her mind as she properly took notice of her friend for the first time that day.

"Rarity, what _are_ you wearing?"

Rarity gasped with obvious pleasure. "Do you like it? I've had it hanging in my closet, just waiting for such an occasion. Isn't it magnificent?"

"I think it makes you look _beautiful_." Spike answered, sounding as though he might be unable to properly think. However, neither mare seemed to have heard his compliment.

Twilight stared, not answering her friend. Magnificent it was, though that adjective, Twilight decided immediately, truly did the ensemble too little justice. The dress itself was as elegant as anything Twilight had ever seen her Unicorn friend put together. The fabric of the dress was a light silver in color, such a shade of silver that it seemed to glow of its own accord. Stitched over the course of the dress was a field of starry diamonds, the violet of their coloring only a shade lighter than Rarity's mane. Whereas the dress glowed, the diamonds seemed to twinkle. The cape that began halfway down the dress was cut into different layers, and a high color rose up around her neck. Each inch of fabric was traced along the outside with a line of deep gold that shone like the sun itself. Atop her head sat a gorgeous cyan sunhat that matched her cutie mark, the brim wrapped in silver diamonds around its parameter. More cyan diamonds, identical to the ones on her flank, littered her mane and tail, contrasting her dark hair colors with the ornamentation's brighter coloring. She looked more ready for a wedding than to meet her friend's new pupil.

"You _do_ know we're just here to pick up Storm Ryder, right?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think you might have overdone it, just a _bit_?"

"Why Twilight, whatever do you mean?"

"Your dress, Rarity, your _dress_!" Twilight explained exasperatedly. "You look like you're going on a date, not—"

"I still say you should have let me make something for you as well." Rarity interrupted. "It truly is vital that you make a smart first impression—"

"Do what, now?"

"Twilight, _darling_ , first impressions are _everything_!" Rarity explained. "Somepony's first impression of you is what they'll judge you on forevermore! I have the perfect dress to bring out your eyes, or—"

"Rarity?"

"I—yes, Twilight?"

"I want him to pay attention and listen to me, not _ogle_ me. I'm meeting my new student, not my future husband."

"You never know, dear—"

"Rarity!"

Her friend laughed.

"Maybe Rarity's right, Twilight."

Both mares turned to stare at Spike.

"I-I mean—"

"You mean _what_ , Spike?" Twilight asked, glaring at the young dragon.

"Well, it-it's just—you're a Princess, now."

"So?"

"Well-well maybe y-you should start looking like a Princess more, instead of—instead of—"

"Instead of _what_?"

"Instead of—instead of—"

"What Spike is trying to say, darling, is that you're a new pony now, Twilight—you should look it as well."

"No I'm not."

"Sorry?"

"Rarity, I may be an Alicorn now but I'm not somepony else because of it. I'm a Princess, but I'm still Twilight Sparkle, same as I've always been. I'm sorry, Rarity, but I just wouldn't feel comfortable wearing something so elegant, because then I can't be sure anypony's listening to me instead of ogling me. I'm a Princess because of what's in my heart, not what's on my back."

"I—"

Spike's words, though, were cut off by the sound of a shrill whistle screaming through the afternoon sky, and as a second blast followed closely behind Twilight's eyes went wide, full of fear once more.

"I don't think I can do this—"

"Twilight, dear, I have total confidence in your abilities." Rarity explained, placing a friendly hoof on her shoulder. "You've got this, darling—just be yourself."

Twilight nodded her head, taking a deep breath. "You're right, Rarity—thank you."

Rarity smiled. "What are friends for, darling?"

* * *

Back on the train, Storm found himself staring out of the window to the rolling countryside beyond. He sighed.

"I don't know." He answered, not turning towards Handles. "They could know nothing, or—no. No, they know everything—I mean _everything_ , Handles. They know I'm not a pony, not really."

A pause.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm getting at, Handles: they know it, they know _all_ of it. They know I'm a Time Lord, they _know_ I regenerate when my current physical form reaches its limits. They know I have two hearts, they _know_ my heritage is why I learn magic impossibly easy. Celestia's Crown, they probably even know I'm on my last—" He cut himself off forcibly before he could finish that line of thought. For the past few years he'd not verbally acknowledge that fact, the truth that had shattered his life so, the single fact that had sealed his fate. Perhaps, he conceded, his mind secretly held out hope that if he kept the truth secret, if he did _not_ address the issue out loud then maybe, just _maybe_ , it wouldn't prove true; perhaps, at the end of the day, he'd get that eleventh-hour miracle he was so desperate to achieve.

"Don't be silly, Handles, it's unbecoming." Storm dismissed. "They might know _way_ more about me than I thought, including my mind and heritage, but there's no way in Tartarus they could know about the finer points of Time Lord physiology and the rules of our regenerations; I reckon that's one secret what's safe—for now."

Before he could retort to the stuffed Cyberman's latest response, however, a shrill whistle sounded from the front of the train, signaling their arrival at the Ponyville train station as the vessel itself began to grind to a slow halt.

"Well, come on my right-hoof wingmare; if I have to meet new ponies, you do too." Storm murmured, getting up and making ready to disembark. Pulling his two suitcases down from the luggage rack above, he paused, straightening himself up. Today, more for good luck than anything else, he'd donned one of the few pieces of clothing he actually owned, his favorite suit, consisting a tattered, black coat over a crimson shirt and a red tie only a shade darker than the shirt itself.

"Of course I'm not superstitious; I'm just afraid of bad luck." He explained, tossing a tattered saddle back over his shoulders before using magic to hover Handles into it.

"Well Handles, you know what they say."

A brief pause.

"Exactly, Handles, exactly." He said, forcing a reluctant smile on his face. "Cowabunga."

Storm stepped down from the now-open door.

The Ponyville Train Station and Depot, he soon discovered, was just a single, well-built building with a large wooden platform that allowed ponies disembarking and arriving safe and easy access. Yet, despite its location just outside of a one-pony, backwater country town, the Time Lord from Canterlot found himself feeling exceptionally impressed by the location's heavy traffic flow.

"Storm Ryder?" A soft, feminine voice asked, and, sparkling glitter suddenly imaged against the back of his mind, Storm turned to his left, trotting through the crowd as he—as he—yet again, his brain emptied of all thoughts as he found himself locking eyes with the young mare to whom the voice belonged.

"Shut up, Handles." He muttered, studying the violet-bodied Alicorn, her dark blue mane offset by a streak of violet and a streak of pink that parted to the left of her horn, a pattern, it appeared, had mimicked itself on her tail. Her equally-purple eyes, however, were what _truly_ caught his attention the most. Those orbs of amethyst, he decided instantly, were as close to a utopia as it was possible to get. They held a level of beauty and intelligence the like of which he'd never known, traits that could challenge even Luna, perhaps even Celestia herself. Slowly stumbling through the crowd, he paid no attention to where he was going, colliding, more than once, with some random passerby, mumbling something unintelligible as an apology as he blindly, inattentively continued moving towards her. She was, he recognized blindly, being escorted by a mare in a dress more beautiful than any he'd ever seen, but that seemed to hardly matter—why would it? He never looked away, however: he couldn't afford to lose sight of those orbs of violet seas—it was as though his entire being depended on it, as though what future he had left depended on him keeping his line of sight on those eyes.

"Storm Ryder?" She repeated, but again the young stallion ignored her summons, instead continuing to be so transfixed by her eyes that his mouth, hanging wide open, never closed as a fly flew in and then back out. He could, he determined firmly, remain looking into those eyes for the rest of his lives, eyes he realized, absently, that were the first thing in over two years to make him even momentarily forget his current dilemma.

"Ummm—are you okay?" She asked.

"Just peachy." He mumbled, not properly thinking.

"Okay then." She answered, turning to face her friend before whispering. "He must be nervous."

Storm ignored the white mare's giggle, as though she knew something obvious that her friend was missing.

"Anyone home in there?" The baby dragon on her back asked.

"Yeah mom, I'll take a hay sandwich with crispy hay and extra tomatoes." Storm answered absent-mindedly.

"Darling?"

"I-sorry!" He muttered quickly, giving his head a furious shake as his brain began struggling to return to control of his body. "Name's Handles." He introduced, trying to keep from making a scene by acting like the schoolyard colt he suddenly felt like. "Neet to mice you."

"Handles?" The purple mare asked.

"Ah, don't mind him; he's all mouth, no bite, I promise." He responded, clearly not realizing what he'd done as he dropped his luggage to the ground. "Hang on—how'd you know his name?"

"Wow, what's up with this pony?" That dragon asked.

"Are you spying on me?"

"Erm—"

"You know what I do to spies, right?"

"I—"

"Apologies most sincere, Your Highness." A new voice interjected. "You should have to forgive Lord Storm his eccentricities." The voice explained just before a proud, majestic eagle soared down to rest on the Time Lord's shoulder. "He tends to be—erm— _nervous_ —around new ponies."

"IT TALKS?!" The two mares and baby dragon screeched together, the latter falling off his friend's back.

"It _squawks."_ Storm countered firmly, suddenly pulling himself together and returning to normal. "Princess, meet my own Prince Terrien—dunno why he's named that. Terrien, meet Princess Twilight Sparkle, her dragon—friend—attachment—thingy—"

"His name's _SPIKE_!" The white mare responded with indignation.

"Right then. Terrien, meet Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike, her— _servant_?"

"I'm not her _SERVANT_!"

"He's my—"

"Apologies, Your—"

"Sorry." Storm sighed. "Apologies, Princess—it's been a long day, okay? I'm tired, it's been a long trip, and my hooves are cramping. So please, let's start this over, huh?" He said, straightening his tie. "I'm Storm, that's Terrien, a royal pain in my hoof, no pun intended, and this here's Handles." He finished, briefly levitating the Cyberman plushie from his saddle bag. "Just ignore him—I always do."

"Umm— _Handles_?" Twilight asked, sounding unbelieving.

"Hey, he chose the name, not me."

"What _is_ it?" Spike asked.

"Old family heirloom, passed down from my mother, and from my grandmare, so on so forth—you get the picture." He explained, knowing it was best not to try to explain the truth to them. "Honestly surprised he's survived all this time."

"Right. Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle—"

"Princess." Storm greeted with a slight tilt of his head.

"This is Spike."

"Spike." He repeated, now turning a nod towards the young dragon.

"And this is Rarity." She finished, stretching a hoof towards the white mare Storm had completely forgotten was there. Now, however, he turned towards her, noticing, for the first time, the magnificent dress she'd donned.

"Rarity, huh?"

"It's a Pleasure."

"Nice dress."

"Why, thank you."

"So then, why don't I show you around town, and then take you to the museum so you can put your things up?"

"Hey now, there's a pony with a plan—hang on; the museum?"

"Yeah." Twilight answered, again sounding uncertain as Storm used his magic to lift up his luggage, the group now moving towards Ponyville proper. "Didn't Princess Celestia tell you?"

"No. No, she didn't."

"She's arranged for you to stay in the old Ponyville Museum of Equestrian History."

"The Ponyville Museum of Equestrian History?" Storm repeated. "Terrien why does that sound so familiar?"

"No idea, sir—"

"Oooh, maybe they'll have an exhibit on Star-Swirl the Bearded and Merlin the Magical."

Twilight gasped. "YOU THINK SO?!"

"It can't be a museum if it doesn't."

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

"Ooooh! Maybe they'll even have a wax figure of them! Think so?!"

"YES!"

"Oh boy—Wha—?" Before Spike could finish his thought, he was cut off, his mouth suddenly going wide. A loud belch and puff of green flames later and a letter had appeared before him, dropping into the young dragon's open claws, bound by an all-too-familiar red ribbon and golden seal.

"A letter from the Princess?" Twilight asked. "What's it say, Spike?"

"Nothing." He answered, reading the now-open scroll. "Except that the next letter is for Storm."

"Him?"

"Me? What'd I do wrong no—" He paused, realizing the other three were now staring at him. "I-I mean—cool."

As the words escaped his mouth, Spike's own mouth opened again and, moments later, a second belch escaped, followed by another tongue of green flames, and then a second scroll popped into existence. However, this scroll looked completely different than its predecessor, much older, and thicker.

Twilight used her magic to levitate the scroll towards Storm, who, with a sense of foreboding, accepted the thing, though he didn't open it.

"Go on, read it." She nudged gently, causing him to sigh as he slipped the black ribbon off the end of the scroll before unfurling the thing. Silent, a sudden, powerful sense of trepidation now overtaking him, he began reading the message.

 _My Dearest Storm,_

 _If you're reading these words then it's as I've feared and my predictions have come to pass as you, even now, are playing the end game. If yours is the blood of my blood, then I know, with no doubts that you've put all of your energies into finding a way to reverse our race's cursed gift. As such, I know, even as I etch them, that you expect these words to give you that which you most desire. Alas, however, the hooves that cared for you as a foal must once more disappoint you—even if I knew the answers you seek, I could never tell you._

 _Yet, I refuse to sit on my tail while you suffer and torment over your newfound mortality. My hooves are tied, and my options are limited, but I have taken_ some _steps to do what I can for you. It's not what you're going to want, but perhaps, in time, it'll prove to be what you_ need _. It won't postpone the onrush of the end you now face, but it might give you hope, and right now I expect that's_ exactly _what you_ don't _have._

 _That you're gazing upon these words is all the proof I need that you've returned home, that the museum your father and I built, after all this time, is back in our family's hooves. While it is my wildest hope that, one day, you can give it the life it deserves, to make it what I never could, for now its greatest purpose is to hold the greatest gift I could ever bestow upon you._

 _In the sublevels of the museum is a time vault holding the great treasures your father and I rescued during our flight from Gallifrey. Among them is a stasis cube that, like the seals on the vault itself, will respond only to a specific signal from the sonic screwdriver I've arranged to have delivered to you the day you at least read these words._

Storm paused as another belch escaped the baby dragon's mouth, and he didn't need to look up to see the small parcel that had just arrived. Not accepting it just yet, he turned his attention back to the rest of the letter.

 _And so I end this letter in the only way I know, with a word of advice. Regardless of your age as you read my words, never forget—it's not the years in your life: it's the life in your years."_

 _I love you._

Her name, he noticed, was signed in the language of ancient Gallifrey, so that only a Time Lord would understand it. His eyes stinging with unshed tears, he realized those symbols were as beautiful as anything he'd ever seen, even his new mentor.

"Terrien," He muttered, rolling the scroll up and placing it sacredly in his saddle bag. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what, sir?"

"The museum—why didn't you tell me my mother built it."

"I never knew, mi'lord."

"You never knew? How could you not be aware—you've been in my family since—"

"I was hatched only after your own birth." He explained, stretching out his wings importantly. "You know well my nature, sir."

"Yeah, of course." He answered dismissively.

"What's his nature?" Spike asked. Storm, however, ignored the question.

"I suppose that's for me as well?"

"It _does_ have your name on it." Twilight answered. Storm, in turn, took possession of the parcel, using his magic to shred the package open. True to his mother's letter, the only thing within the box was a black device a few meters in length. It's only real feature was a red button halfway along its body. Depressing the stud, the golden light at the tip light up, emitting the sonic pulse for which the device was named. Satisfied that it worked, Storm smiled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." He answered, putting it into the inside pocket of his old coat. "Just a childhood toy. Well, Princess, we have our answer."

"We do?"

"Yep. Princess Celestia is—she's sending me home."

"Darling?" Rarity asked.

"The museum." He explained. "My mother built it—ages ago. Somehow, Princess Celestia knew this and decided it should be my new home while I'm in Ponyville." He paused, turning to size up his new teacher for several long moments before proceeding with his next thought. "Twilight, Princess Celestia says you're her most faithful student, her greatest pupil—do you ever get the feeling she knows more than she's letting on?"

"All the time." Twilight answered with a sigh.

"Maybe that's why she's Princess, huh?" Storm laughed, stowing his emotions away into the back of his mind. Now, he put his focus on Ponyville as Twilight and Rarity began giving him the tour of the small village, from Sugarcube Corner to Town Hall to Rarity's Carousel Boutique and Twilight's own Golden Oaks Library, explaining unique features and the importance of each building to the town itself.

At last, the sun now beginning to set against the far horizon, Storm found himself on the southern edge of town, a large compound of buildings looming far ahead. Looking over his new/old home, he found himself wishing he could have seen it during its glory days, before he'd been born. The museum had, at one time, been simply grand. A large, square building occupied the direct center of the compound, topped by a grand, columned dome. Four smaller buildings surrounded it, positioned to represent each of the four primary directions—or so he assumed. Four additional, smaller buildings were then positioned between each of them, a series of halls and corridors connecting each building and serving to create the museum itself.

Looking at it, however, it was also clear that the museum's glory days were indeed well behind it, that it'd been long since properly cared for. Countless stones were chipped or missing, giving the outer walls a jagged, torn appearance. The six columns supporting the entrance way, in turn, looked to be shattered and beaten, with vines covering a majority of the museum's outer walls.

"Whoa." Spike gasped. "You're going to be living _here_?"

"I agree with you on this one, Spike." Storm agreed. "Definitely a fixer-upper, that's for sure."

"Well," Twilight muttered, moving between the columns for the large double doors. "Might as well see what the inside looks like."

"Right behind you, Twilight." Spike answered, jumping off his friend and following happily behind her.

"Of _course_ I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Handles." Storm answered as Rarity passed him by, following her friends into the museum.

With a brief flash of Twilight's pink magic, the double doors opened with a heavy, near-deafening creak, inviting them into the darkness beyond.

"Yep. Cowabunga." He muttered, steeling himself for what he was about to find. His hooves _clacking_ against the stone floor of the entrance walkway, Storm moved forward. Terrien now perched on his horn, Storm looked around upon entering, giving his horn a flash of magic to shut the doors behind him. Of course, this proved to be less than wise, for now he was enveloped by total darkness.

"Now Handles, I told you—I _told_ you not to shut that door! See what you've gotten us into?"

"Oh don't worry about _that_ , you silly fillie." A mysterious, bubbly, light, toxically-happy voice responded.

"What the hay—"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, the lights snapped back on with a vengeful return. Even as the light spilled out into the museum, then, an explosion of cheering, screaming voices filled his ears as a second explosion of streamers and balloons followed suit, giving the abandoned museum sudden life. Instantaneously, not knowing what was happening, Storm responded in the only way he could. His luggage collapsing to the ground and Terrien soaring from his perch, Storm jumped behind the nearest counter, throwing his hooves over his head.

"I SURRENDER!"

* * *

 **{Meanwhile, nearby}**

"Any luck, Doctor?" The creamy, white-colored Earth Pony as the light brown stallion at last reached her position.

"No." The pony known as Doctor Whooves responded, looking around as he spoke. "Wherever she's gotten off to, the TARDIS is well hidden."

"So then, what do we do now?"

"The only thing we _can_ do." Whooves answered, the pair now walking through town. "We stay here and keep looking."

"Doctor," Rose continued, pressing the subject. "What happens if we _don't_ find the TARDIS?"

"Nah, don't talk like that, Rose: 'course we'll find her."

"But if we don't?"

"Well then, we'd be stuck here. Look on the bright side, though—could be worse."

"True. We could be cows. Or pigs. Or—"

"Or Zygons."

"Zygons?"

"Yeah." The Doctor explained. "Shape-shifting aliens from outer space; big red rubbery things covered in suckers, with venom sacks in the tongue—surprisingly good kissers." He added, causing his companion to stick her tongue out in disgust.

"So then," Roseluck continued, ignoring the mental image now implanted in her mind. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I—"

"Doctor, look!" She shrieked suddenly, pointing a hoof behind the Time Lord.

"What is—oh." He cut off, though, as he saw what his young companion was looking at. A young mare, an Alicorn he recognized as Princess Twilight Sparkle, and her baby dragon friend were leading a young stallion through Ponyville's bustling crowd. However, what had caught their attention wasn't his hovering luggage, the eagle perched on top of him, or his black mane, but rather the inanimate passenger in his saddle bag.

"Doctor, is that—"

"Stuffed Cyberman?" The Doctor finished for her. "Yep."

"But Doctor, I didn't think humans existed here."

"They don't."

"Then—"

Ignoring the rest of her sentence, Doctor Whooves reached behind his tie and withdrew a pair of white-rimmed 3D glasses, squinting as he studied the mysterious pony.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh." He repeated. "I'll be."

"Doctor?"

"Nah, that can't be."

"Doctor? _What_ can't be?"

"The eagle."

"The eagle?"

"It's _not_ an eagle."

"Then what is it?"

"Wonder where they're going—"

"The museum."

"The museum?"

"Yeah, the Ponyville Museum of Equestrian History."

"Very interesting. Wonder why."

"A party."

"A party?"

"Yeah." Rose explained again. "I overheard that pink pony at Sugar Cube Corner talking about a party at the museum to welcome somepony new, the museum's new owner. Why?"

"Very interesting." He repeated.

"Doctor?"

"Rose, did you pack the bananas?"

"The—bananas?"

"Yep." He answered simply, smiling once more as he pulled his colored spectacles off and returning them to whence they came. "We've a party to attend."

As the Doctor and Rose continued their conversation, little did anypony know that they weren't alone in observing Ponyville's newest resident. Atop a hill overlooking the small, quaint town, covered in a black cloak, a massive pony stood silent and observant, his teal eyes glowing with anger, a sabre-like horn jutting out from beneath the cowl of his cloak's hood.

"Storm Ryder." He breathed, a smile forming beneath that cowl. "At last, it begins."

Overhead, a blonde-maned, grey Pegasus flew haphazardly overhead, oblivious to the changes occurring below. Smiling, a pair of armored wings outstretched from beneath the cloak, and with a single flap he was in the air, effortlessly closing the distance between them.

"You."

"Hello." She greeted, pausing in midflight. "Muffin?" She asked, offering him the mentioned treat.

"Obliged. You're the mail pony, yes?"

"Oh yes."

"I have a package I need delivered."

And again, he smiled, chewing the muffin he'd been given, crumbs dribbling from his mouth as laughter at last overtook him.

* * *

 **And there's Episode III. Thoughts? Please, feel free to leave a review and give me your thoughts. I do hope you enjoyed it. See you next week for Episode IV.**


	5. Episode IV: Agents of Chaos I

**FLUFF WARNING! FLUFF WARNING! FLUFF WARNING! FLUFF WARNING! FLUFF WARNING!**

 **Seriously, folks, this chapter has a major Fluff Warning. It is highly likely you will cry or, at the least, feel some deep sense of emotional turmoil, particularly sadness. Ye hath been warned, ye foolish knaves.**

 **And no, _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to Hasbro, not me-seriously, if I owned Ponies, would I be pulling overnight guard duty?**

* * *

 **Episode IV: Agents of Chaos I**

The royal palace of Chrysila was, in truth, a behemoth compound of the most impregnable nature. Four stone walls, surrounded by a deep moat of lava, towered over the surrounding landscape. A drawbridge led over the moat up to the stone wall's sole entrance, which could be protected by an iron gate currently raised up.

Within the stone walls were a series of towers and buildings surrounding a massive pyramid that served as the central heart of the royal court, the home to the royal family. Unicorns donning blackened steel armor patrolled every part of the royal compound, looking for any hint of trouble before it could reach the center of their government. Other Unicorns were at work, drilling and training for the day their powers would at last be called on for their nation's glory.

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

Silently a collection of shadowy figures emerged from the perpetual fog surrounding the Imperial Palace, and as they reached the draw bridge the collection of pony citizens continued about their day, only the guards snapping to attention as they passed.

"All in all, dear brother I do daresay _my_ plan was executed flawlessly."

"Go ahead," Star Dusk chuckled. "Soak it up."

"Oh I _am_."

"WE WON!" Cotton Candy ejaculated, interjecting himself into the conversation between Star Dusk and Emerald. "YAHOO! WE WON! WE WON! OH YEAH! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, RIGHT?!"

"Ah reckon it means it be time fer a party?"

"YOU BETTER BET YOUR AWKWARD COUNTRY ACCENT, PILGRIM!" Cotton revealed excitedly, bouncing along while sitting on his tail, bouncing in place excitedly.

"I-I dunno." Tearbox whispered, nestling his head shyly into the green-and-black scarf around his neck. "W-won't t-there be other p-ponies at this party!"

"WELL DUH! THAT'S WHAT A PARTY IS, YOU SILLY FILLY!"

"I'm a _boy_."

"Tearbox, you are _such_ a scaredy-pony." Star Lance insulted. "What kind of pony _asks_ the enemy for permission to kick their butt in the middle of battle? I mean, _seriously_?"

"I, for one, think it was admirable—at least _one_ of my brothers has a _little_ class." Emerald revealed. "Even if it probably _was_ a bad idea. Still, at least I'm not the only refined pony in this bloodline."

"At least he tried." Star Dusk defended bitterly, casting an angry look at his brother. "At least _he_ wasn't flying stunts and showing off for some invisible audience."

"I don't like fighting other ponies." Tearbox explained.

"Bleh. You see, Star Dusk? _This_ is why we lost the war—"

"No, Star Lance; we lost the war because we were outmatched, because we failed to respect the potential of the Equestrian Triumvirate. Echo. Omega. Zulu. We never expected them to match us—"

"There was _three_ of them against _six_ of—"

" _Five_ of us, dear brother—Tearbox was but a foal during the invasion—"

"But we still had the numbers—"

"But not the power." Star Dusk finished. "We expected victory from the onset, we _knew_ we would win."

"We were wrong." Emerald finished, remembering the war too well.

"They were fightin' fer their homes." Country Buck added. "We were stupid—we pinned a trapped animal inta a corner, an' we wasn't ready when he a'came out a'bitin'."

"Rule Two." Star Dusk explained.

"Don't hurt prey if yeh can't kill it." Country Buck finished.

"It doesn't matter." Star Lance explained. "The rebellion's over, and we _totally_ kicked some—"

" _We_?"

" _We_ totally kicked some Equestrian tail!" Star Lance finished. "And the rebellion's over, the war's over, so now we can focus on more important things, LIKE BEING THE FIRST UNICORN TO GET INTO THE CRYSTALBOLTS!"

"My uncouth brother, you are sadly mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"She means the rebellion's over, but the war's just beginning." Star Dusk explained, remembering the scroll his sister had discovered. His father was an enigmatic cloud of danger and destruction who'd obsessed over the rebellion and conquest of Equestria for as long as he [Star Dusk] had been alive—once he read the scroll from Celestia, Star Dusk knew, he would not rest until he sat upon the throne in Canterlot—Equestria _would_ burn, and Celtic Flame's children would light that flame.

"War, S'more—"

"S'MORES?! WHAT?! WHERE?!"

"I—"

"DUSKY! YOU TRAITOR! YOU HAD S'MORES AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! YOU JERK! I LOVE S'MORES! YOU KNOW THIS!"

"Cotton—"

"DON'T YOU ' _COTTON_ ' ME, MISTER!"

"Cotton Candy, dear brother, no one has any S'mores." Emerald revealed.

"WHAT?! STAR DUSK, YOU UGLY BULLY, YOU LIED TO ME—YOU LOSER!"

"I _NEVER_ SAID I HAD S'MORES—"

"LIAR!"

"S-Star D-Dusk?"

"What's up Tearbox?"

"D-do you r-really t-think t-there'll b-be another w-war?"

"I'm afraid so, little brother."

"Pssht. You're such a pessimist, Star Dusk." Star Lance fired back. "You'd think we're at war if somepony so much as _looks_ at you wrong."

"I hope we don't go to war." Tearbox murmured. "I don't want to hurt anypony—"

Again, Star Lance laughed. "No worries, Tearbox, you won't be hurting anypony regardless, you're too much of a coward."

"Star Lance, you uncivilized rogue!" Emerald barked. "How _dare_ you talk to your baby brother like that?!"

"What? I'm only telling the truth. I mean—seriously! Who the hay goes up to the enemy, in the middle of a _battle_ , and asks them permission to kick their butt?!"

"I—"

"I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!"

"At—"

"You are an uncouth _saleem'do_ with a heart the size of a pea and the emotional range of a _teaspoon!_ I simply cannot believe you and I share the same blood, you—you—YOU FOUL AND LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!"

"Whoa Emes, just calm—"

"DON'T YOU EMES ME, YOU PEGASUS WANNABE!"

"You didn't." Star Lance challenged.

"I _did_."

"It—"

"Is—"

"ON!" The pair finished together, their faces now only inches apart.

"It—it's okay Emes."

"Darling?" Emerald asked, pausing as she turned towards Tearbox.

"I really _am_ a s-scaredy-p-pony." The youngest of the group revealed without any shame. "And yes, I c-can even b-be cowardly—"

"Tearbox, dar—"

"But at least I'm n-not an arrogant, selfish p-pony who c-can't get his own m-muzzle out of his t-tail b-because he's n-not as g-good as he t-thinks he is. And at l-least I c-care about m-my f-family."

The four other ponies began to laugh as the group of six cleared the square archway at the end of the drawbridge, now crossing over a courtyard full of dead trees and pony statues arranged in a chaotic, unorganized mess. While the statues _appeared_ to be sculpting marvels, Star Dusk and his siblings knew the truth, knew that these had once be ponies that'd crossed their emperor, turned to stone in exchange for their troubles. Their presence served both as trophies for the monarch of Chrysila and as a warning to other ponies as well, warning them of the dangers of acting against the crown.

"Say that to my face, _Smidget_."

"Okay." Tearbox turned, making for his brother. Instead of making for his brother's face, as requested, however, Tearbox instead circled his brother, not stopping until he was facing his brother's hind quarters.

"At least I'm not an arrogant, selfish p-pony who can't get his own muzzle out of his t-tail because he's not as good as he _thinks_ he is. And at least I care about my family."

"Oy! I said my face, not my—"

"Who can tell them apart?"

Now the rest of the group truly exploded with laughter, unable to keep from it at the onset of Tearbox's rare—yet amazing—insult.

"Here Star Lance—you might need this." Emerald offered, using her magic to levitate a green plant towards her offended brother.

"What—what is this?"

"Aloe Vera plant." Star Dusk explained with mock somberness. "You'll need it for that burn."

Again, everypony else laughed.

"Laugh it up." Star Lance growled, turning to face Tearbox. His moment of courage at last having run its course, Tearbox bowed his head and backed up, deferring to the older Unicorn. "Wait until I get—"

"Drop it." Star Dusk commanded as they at last reached the massive sliding glass doors that led into the interior of the central palace pyramid, their father's inner sanctum, where he held court.

"Oh, I'll drop him alright—right to the deepest level of Tartarus—"

"No." Star Dusk commanded angrily. "You will drop the subject altogether and let it be—you tried bullying him, and he bit back: you got what you deserved. We're now in sight of our father, the Emperor of Chrysila, and we _will_ give him the respect he deserves."

"I—"

"Am I clear?"

"I—"

"Am? I? Clear?" He growled again.

Star Lance glowered, his eyes narrowing in pure, unadulterated anger. "Crystal."

"Good."

His brother still mumbling under his breath, Star Lance followed his brothers and sister into the palace itself. Unicorns donned in battle armor stood on station at every vital point in the palace. Turning to his right, Star Dusk led his family to a grand set of marble stairs as they wound themselves up towards the upper tip of the pyramid.

On the upper-most level, they walked around the square form of the balcony, stopping only once they reached a rich, wooden double door adorned in diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, topazes, and a dozen other gemstones and decorations.

"Mi'lord."

"We need to speak with His Grace."

"Our Grand Lord the High Emperor is expecting you, mi'lords. Mi'lady." The platinum guard to his right explained, bowing as the pair, in simultaneous motions, banged their rods against the golden floor. Instantly, without even a glow of magic from their horns, the double doors opened, allowing the six brothers and sister entry into the throne room beyond. Paying none of the guards any additional attention, Star Dusk crossed the threshold.

The throne room was grand, massive in size. Dragon skulls hung from the four walls, claims to the Emperor's power, each having been a horrible beast he'd slain during his reign. The walls were built from pure platinum, reflecting brightly the flickering flames of the torches placed throughout the throne room. The light din of conversation died down as the six newcomers made their way towards the throne overlooking the room on the far side. Made of pure gold, it was easily the largest, widest throne to exist anywhere in the realm. Sitting atop the golden seat, in turn, was an equally-massive behemoth of a Unicorn. His skin a pure emerald in color, his mane looked like the tongues of a vicious fire, red with an orange core of burning intensity that seemed to actually burn when it moved. Even his eyes, a cyan-teal color, seemed to radiate with a burning intensity, his sabre-like horn, black, iron-hard hooves, and pointed ears only adding furor to his frightening image.

"My children!" His voice, deep and growling, boomed, catching the attention of those gathered. "My royal subjects, bow to those responsible for ending the rebellion, and show them the respect they deserve!"

In one, smooth motion everypony surrounding them bowed, not looking up as Star Dusk, Star Lance, Emerald, Country Buck, Cotton Candy, and Tearbox reached their father, mimicking the bows they themselves had been offered.

"Rise, my dear children." He boomed, climbing down from his throne and approaching them. "Arise, and take pride in yourselves—verily, you have brought peace to our Empire!"

"We were victorious, Father." Star Dusk reported. "Despite a— _hitch_ in our plans, the rebellion has been foiled and our borders are again secure—"

"Debatable, Son, but for now we shan't dwell on that."

"Sir?"

"You." He continued, stopping to stand in front of Emerald. "My daughter, your plan was tactically sound, strategically superior, and executed with perfection. You are to be rewarded."

"I am honored, my dear Father." Emerald responded. "I am unworthy of being accepted into the Code—"

"Of course you are." He dismissed. "However, you are to be rewarded, with something befitting your greatness and your contributions."

"I—oh-"

His horn glowed briefly with an orange aura of magic and then, suddenly, there was an explosive, blinding flash of light, forcing all six of his children to momentarily shield their eyes with their hooves. When the light had died down and they could again see, a tiara of pure platinum was hovering in the air. The crown itself was studded with one of every known gemstone, and in the forward center were six emeralds (likely, Star Dusk presumed) one for each of her brothers, and a heart-shaped ruby in the center of the arrangement, perfectly mirroring his sister's cutie mark.

"For your dedication to freeing Chrysila of the Rebel Scum afflicting our perfect name, and for the tenacity of your tactics, I hereby name you Princess Paramount of the Crystal Isles, to be handed down to your oldest, and their oldest, and their eldest, from now to the end of time."

"I—Father, I—I don't know what t-to—"

"Kneel, child."

Emerald went silent, doing as commanded. Celtic Flame hovered the tiara over to his daughter's head and dropped it unceremoniously onto her head.

"Rise."

"Emerald, do you know what this means?" Tearbox whispered.

"I—"

"YOU'RE A BONA FIDE PRINCESS!" Cotton Candy ejaculated, forgetting himself completely. "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, RIGHT?!"

"Cotton—"

The light blue pony, however, was ignoring Star Dusk's warning. "THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY! OH YEAH! AND—wow, Emes, that's a _beautiful_ tiara."

"Why, thank you, dear—"

"I want it."

"Pardon?"

"I want one! I WANT A TIARA!"

"Cotton Candy, darling, tiaras are for mares—"

"SO?! I CAN BE—"

Before the gathered audience could find out what Cotton Candy could be, however, Celtic Flame, Emperor of Chrysila, turned towards his son, a flare of orange magic erupting from his horn before a magical zipper had formed on the loud pony's mouth, zipping it shut and driving him silent.

"Congratulations, young filly." He finished, turning to return towards his throne. "Guards, empty the throne room. Now—except for you six." He added, motioning towards his offspring. The six ponies stood where they were, waiting in silence as the throng of advisors, noble-ponies, and visitors flowed out of the throne room, the guards efficient in their work.

"Complications?" Celtic Flame asked, returning to his seated position atop his golden throne, the audience now gone and their conversation private now.

Star Dusk looked first from Tearbox to Star Lance, and then to Emerald, who, as though granting permission to her child, gave a brief, gentle nod of her head. Star Dusk returned his focus to his father.

"There were some, yes."

"What?"

"Emerald's plan—"

"Now listen here, dear brother; my plan—"

"Silence your tongue, filly."

Emerald's eyes went wide, glistening with unshed tears as she staggered a step back.

"It relied on the element of surprise." Star Dusk explained quickly, realizing how his previous words might have sounded. "Despite my previous— _reservations_ —it was masterfully planned and expertly put into motion."

"Get on with it, son."

"It went wrong."

"How?"

"Tearbox." Star Lance interjected hurriedly. He's a pathetic little coward. He—"

"It was Star Lance." Star Dusk interjected, cutting his brother off before he could finish that accusation. He was angry, now, remembering the danger his brothers and Emerald had been put into because Star Lance couldn't perform like he should be able to. "The little _saleem'do_ couldn't just wait in position like he should've. Oh no, that'd have been too easy, he'd have been doing the thing _right_! I'm tired of him!"

"Star Dusk—"

"Shut up, Emerald." He countered, not thinking clearly anymore. "This is over your head—"

"Well, I've _never_ —"

"What did you do, colt?" Celtic Flame asked.

"I—"

"I'll tell you what he did." Star Dusk interrupted. "He put Country Buck in a dangerous position. He revealed our presence before we were fully positioned and prepared to launch our raid. He could have gotten our brother _killed_!"

"Honestly, 'Twernt nuttin' Ah couldn't handle; blasted rebels never knowed what 'it 'em."

"Shut up, Buck." Star Dusk ordered. "My dear brother was so focused on showing off with—"

"Star." Star Lance whispered, suddenly sounding more like frightened, terrified Tearbox than the courageous, arrogant Unicorn he was. Star Dusk, however, was hearing none of it.

"Star—you promised—"

"He was too busy showing off with his new _flying_ to bother paying any attention to our mission or _my_ orders!"

 _"HIS WHAT?!"_ Celtic Flame bellowed, turning his anger towards the younger of the twin Unicorns.

"His—oh no." He went silent, realizing far too late what he'd said. Star Lance, for as long as any of them could remember, had wanted only one thing from life: to be able to fly. It was the greatest unfair twist of fate, he'd long believed, that he'd been born a Unicorn and not a Pegasus. However, Star Lance hadn't let this fact of nature deter him for long. He might not have been born with wings, but he _had_ been born with a horn, and so he'd delved into his magical education muzzle-first, learning as much magic as he could—his sole intention, as it had always been, to become the best flyer in both Chrysila and the world itself.

Of course, this goal had one problem, one obstacle that would destroy him without a second thought: their father. Emperor of Chrysila, Celtic Flame was proud of his origins as the pure-blooded descendent of King Bullion, the final leader of the Unicorn Tribes before the reign of Celestia the Usurper. His ancestor, the stories told, the son of Princess Platinum, refused to accept that his grandfather had surrendered reign of the Unicorns to Celestia and Luna, usurpers both, and so he'd fled, leading those loyal to his cause to the land now called Chrysia. Yes, Star Dusk knew, his father hated Earth Ponies and Pegasi, believing that Unicorns belonged at the top of the world. To find out his son wanted something as unnatural and un-Unicorn-like such as flight would truly earn his younger brother the full wrath of their father.

"I—"

"Star Dusk?"

"Star Lance has spent the past three years practicing magic to allow him to fly." Star Dusk confessed. "Last week he finally perfected his flying abilities—it was his addition to our battle plan. He—I—assumed that being capable of launching air attacks upon the rebels would add a level of confusion and fear to them and further our odds for success."

"Despite your sister's battle plan being perfect in its original form?"

"Yes, sir." Star Dusk confessed. "It's no secret that I disagreed with Emerald's plan—I'd have gone in and used overwhelming force, infiltrating the caves from every known entrance so as to prevent escape or counterattack. Her plan _was_ —"

"Her plan was masterfully brilliant—"

"It was—it was also risky."

"I thought I told you to drop this—"

"You did, but I didn't."

"Obviously."

"I—I apologize, father, but there were too many variables, too many inconsistencies with our intelligence. Any number of things could have gone wrong—"

"Yet it is curious that only _your_ addition to an already-perfected plan of battle was in error."

"I—I WAS wrong, yes, but my plan was also sound."

"Was it?"

"It was." Star Dusk stood his ground, now. "Emerald and Country Buck designed this plan to rely on deceit, misinformation, and stealth. The rebels know us, Father, and they know we're all Unicorns—none of our blood can fly—"

Celtic Flame adopted a sidetracked, almost-frightened look, as though he were suddenly afraid some great secret might get out. The look was so fleeting, however, that Star Dusk knew he'd simply been seeing things. He continued.

"None of our blood can fly, and again, the rebels knew this. By allowing Star Lance to attack from the air, it gave us an even greater advantage."

"It matters n—"

"Father, you simply must be proud of Star Lance." Emerald interjected, not allowing her Emperor to continue.

"And you simply _must_ shut up! _NOW_!"

"I will not."

"WHAT?!"

"Star Lance has achieved something truly incredible and mind-boggling. Granted, he's an arrogant, uncivilized hooligan, but still, he's shown his magical abilities are superior to most Unicorns in Chrysila."

"Continue."

"Well, I've never heard of a Unicorn so powerful that he can fly _without_ wings, have you?"

"I—"

"She's right, Father." Star Dusk added, hoping that he might be able to make up for betraying his brother's trust. "I've studied the Chrysila Codex front to back—"

"And back to Front." Cotton Candy added, the magical zipper that Celtic Flame had placed on his mouth now disappearing. "And front to back, inside out, outside in, upside down, downside right, with the lights on, and with them off, and—"

Celtic Flame's horn glowed again and this time Cotton Candy's tongue multiplied in size, now so big that it was dragging the ground, holding the poor pony's head forward and down, too heavy for him to raise.

"I've read the Codex Fifteen Thousand, Two Hundred and Six times." Star Dusk revealed. "I know it as well as my own hooves, and Father, Emerald's right: only exceptionally powerful Unicorns can use their magic to truly allow them to fly. His power—"

"If he's so powerful then why did your plan go awry?"

"Because, he was too focused on showing off." Star Dusk answered, some of that anger now rising back up inside of him once more. "He was so focused on how good he is, how awesome he _thinks_ he is, that he didn't pay attention to what was going on around him, to the battle and operation ahead of us."

"At least I'm not a coward!" Star Lance ejaculated, his dark blue face now reddening out of anger and embarrassment.

"Star Lance—"

"Shove a hoof up your tail, Country Buck!" Star Lance screamed. "I can fly, yeah, and yeah, so I showed off, because I AM awesome, but at least I'm no stupid little coward like _Tearbox_!"

"I—"

"I MEAN, _SERIOUSLY_ , WHO THE HAY _ASKS_ FOR PERMISSION TO ATTACK THE ENEMY!?"

"I—"

Star Lance slapped his face with an angry hoof and suddenly he looked more like Tearbox, the upside bowl-cut shaped mane of their younger brother looking out-of-place on the older Unicorn.

"Ex-Excuse me sir—I kn-know you're th-the enemy, and I'm r-really stupid an-and such a c-coward, but d-do you mind if I—if I k-kick your b-but, even though if I d-don't you'll k-kill my brother. Please? If you don't mind too much."

Were it not for the seriousness of their father's anger, Star Dusk would have laughed. Celtic Flame, however, waved a hoof in a dismissive manner.

"My daughter's behavior in combat worries me not: she's always been a spineless warrior."

Tearbox's eyes now tearful and defeated, he lowered his head, saying nothing to defend himself.

"Father, Tearbox is a colt, not a—"

"My second daughter has her uses, however, and she is not entirely useless. I accept her actions during the battle." Celtic Flame continued, ignoring Emerald as though she'd never even spoken a word.

"Star Lance, we will— _discuss_ —this failure later." He continued. "I shall hear no more of any attempts at flight, am I understood?"

"I—"

" _Am I understood?"_

"That is—"

 _"Am? I? Understood?"_ He asked as he leaned forward, lethal intent now dripping from his words.

"I—"

"Blast it, you useless filly, it's a 'yes' or 'no' question, no thought involved—though that's not something you're used to."

Star Lance sighed, looking down towards the ground. "I understand."

"Good. You're dismissed, all of you."

Each of the six ponies bowed, turning to leave.

"Except," He added, pointing a hoof towards his eldest offspring. "You, Star Dusk."

"I—what?"

"Stay."

"But—"

"Was that a request?"

"I—go on, guys, I'll meet you at home."

Muttering their agreement with their brother, Emerald led her brothers out of the throne room, leaving Star Dusk now alone with his father-turned-Emperor.

"What do you think?" Celtic Flame asked.

"About?"

"The rebels. Do you believe this rebellion is at last concluded?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What you make of this." Star Dusk explained, withdrawing the captured scroll and handing it to his father.

"A scroll from Celestia the Usurper."

"Yeah. I—hang on." Star Dusk paused, staring at his father, the scroll still hidden from view. "How did you know?"

Celtic Flame paused, suddenly looking almost nervous. However, this was fleeting, and his answer rolled out as normal as anything, almost as though his response might be rehearsed. "This is my empire—do you think I'd not know of such a development within my own borders?"

"I—sure, that makes sense." Star Dusk decided, surrendering the document at last.

"The seal matches historical records." Celtic Flame revealed, opening it and reading the words on it. For several moments neither stallion spoke as the Emperor of Chrysila read and then re-read the plot of treason against his throne. When he finished, he tossed it back towards his son.

"So I was right."

"Maybe. Maybe n—"

"It's obvious, now—this was never a rebellion, Star Dusk. No, this is far greater than I'd feared, my son."

"I don't—"

"No, not a rebellion." He repeated, turning to stare for several long moments at his golden throne. "No, this was the preamble for an invasion; had they succeeded the door would have opened for follow-on forces from Equestria; Chrysila, perhaps even now, would be under Equestrian occupation."

"I don't see that."

"How not?"

"This rebellion—it was too disorganized, too ill-equipped." Star Dusk explained, challenging his father's assertion of a missed invasion. "If Equestria were backing these rebels, they would surely have been more prepared to face and handle our wrath."

"You read the scroll?"

"I did, yes."

"Then you saw the words upon its surface, you know of the instructions from the Usurper—"

"Do I? I read instructions to the rebels, yes, but were they from the Usurper?"

"You doubt the authenticity?"

"I do, and it worries me that _you_ don't." Star Dusk explained. "Father, this—it doesn't feel right."

"Doesn't feel right?"

"No."

"How so?"

"It's too convenient. Emerald found it almost immediately. I mean, sure, she has a decent eye for detail, and she's plenty experienced enough to know what to look for, but it was too easy, even for her."

Celtic Flame looked thoughtful. "Are you thinking that perhaps it was placed for you to find to distract you from something more important?"

"It makes perfect sense." Star Dusk agreed, relieved that his father had at last caught onto his thoughts. "Everypony in Chrysila knows how obse— _determined_ you are to conquer Equestria—"

"Not conquer; _liberate_." Celtic Flame explained. "Celestia and Luna were the conquerors, the usurpers. Our bloodline descends from Princess Platinum herself, the daughter of King Bullion, the rightful King of the Unicorns. He had no right attempting to surrender our proud heritage to—"

"I understand, Father, but—"

""Our ancestors led a great host to reclaim our birthright, but Celestia had already consolidated her forces too tightly and was well-prepared for the attempt. As punishment, Prince Gold and his subjects, a thousand strong, were forced into exile, eventually discovering and claiming Chrysila in the name of the Unicorns, the rightful monarchs of Equestria. He dictated, our great King Gold did, that we would not stop until Equestria's rule returned to us once more. I _am_ dedicated to that mission my son, as you should be, yet the usurper and her allies use this against us!"

Star Dusk, of course, had heard this tale more times than he could remember.

"I still believe it would be foolish and irresponsible to launch a second invasion of Equestria." Star Dusk countered. "Last time, I had 127,000-plus ponies to lead into battle, the greatest host ever raised in history. We were challenged by only fifteen thousand pro-Equestrian forces raised in secret, because Princess Celestia—"

"THE USURPER!"

"Because Celestia the Usurper was too afraid to raise a proper army." Star Dusk corrected hurriedly, immediately regretting his choice of words. We outnumbered their forces eight to one, Father, yet we _still_ lost."

"Yet their advantages are now lost as well."

"How so?"

"The Equestrian Triumvirate. Omega, the General of Destruction. Echo, the General of Shadows. And Zulu, the General of Peace. Together, they were too great of a challenge even for us, but they died at the Trident—"

Star Dusk tuned out the rest of his father's words, his entire body now going rigid. The three generals who'd led Equestria's great victory had died during the final battle of the failed invasion, known now as the Battle of the Trident. However, they weren't the only ponies to die.

"As did," Celtic Flame added, attempting (and failing) to sound sincerely sympathetic. "Your sweet dear bride-to-be—"

"She had a name."

"Bubblegum Cobbler, or—whatever it was—"

"Bubble _Cake_." He growled angrily, suddenly wanting nothing more than to blast his father into oblivion. "Bubble Cake _Pie_! Her name was _Bubble Cake Pie_! She was the best friend I've ever known, and a greater leader than both of us put together! She was mine—my heart, my soul—"

"She was an amazing pony, even for an Earth Pony." He comforted his son slyly. Star Dusk knew, deep down, how much it meant for the Emperor to say that, being well-known for his hatred of Earth Ponies and Pegasi. "She led our forces to many victories I'd never have deemed possible. She was to be my daughter by name, the mother to grandcolts and grandfillies I shall now never know. It makes what happened to her all the more tragic."

"Father?"

"Star Dusk, I am so sorry, my son. I love you, with all my being. I've watched you grow up from an innocent foal to a young colt and now into an amazing stallion who's proven he has no limits, a stallion who's proven himself worthy of all I have to give him, a stallion who truly has made me proud. I've been strict on you, stern with you—I've made you cry, I've pushed you to your limits, but please know I've always loved you, and I always will."

"Father, what—"

"Come with me." He instructed.

"Father?"

"I've been withhold a great secret from you for all these years, Star Dusk. As I grow older, my heart can no longer hold the guilt. There is a truth you must now come to understand."

"What—"

His father made for the throne room entrance, leaving Star Dusk no choice but to follow. Once through the doors, the father/son duo made their ways down the same stairs Star Dusk and his brothers and sister had ascended only minutes previously. Once at the bottom of the grand staircase they turned and made for a small door set into the back base of the staircase itself, a small, inconspicuous thing that attracted little attention.

On the other side of the door, the two found themselves walking down a long, wide hallway. Dark and dim, lit only by dark, emerald flames, the walls on either side of them were lined with mounted heads, the magically-replicated crowns of Chrysila's former rulers, Star Dusk's own ancestors. By now he knew them all by look and by name, having long since been forced to memorize that information. Suddenly, he realized he knew where they might be going.

Once at the end of the hallway, they found themselves at a T-shaped junction. Instead of turning left or right, however, his father used his magic to light a set of twelve candles, doing so in a precise, logical pattern. The moment the final candle had been lit, the wall slid away, revealing a secret, fortified door hidden from the rest of the world. Once the door had slid open, Celtic Flame and his son moved forward and erupted into the basking sunlight that filled the courtyard beyond.

The courtyard was beyond gorgeous. Flowers of every kind covered the grassy grounds. Shrubs and bushes covered the ground, with the largest, most magnificent of trees in existence occupying the center. The tree itself towered high above any other tree Star Dusk could remember having ever seen. Its foliage branched out in every direction and was adorned with magical lights blinking in every known color. All around the courtyard, more prominent than the walkways, flowing streams, and arched bridges, stood a small army's-worth of statues. While not the bygone rulers of Chrysila, these statues represented ponies that'd played pivotal parts in the history of the glorious Empire, ponies who deserved special note and whose merits made them the most important, non-royal citizens of the Chrysila Empire. The closer to the behemoth tree a statue was located, the more important that pony's place in Chrysila history. When they reached the tree itself, Star Dusk found his heart now frozen in his chest. By the time they'd come to a stop before their target statue, time itself had crawled to a grinding halt.

The statue was an oddity, a rarity among the array of statues surrounding them. This statue lacked a key element that was common to its compatriots; the forehead was bare, with no horn. This was, as Star Dusk knew too well, the only non-Unicorn in the entire palace to have been memorialized. Of course, he wasn't thinking of that, not now.

Instead, time still frozen around him, he found himself blasted back decades into the past, staring into the stony gaze of an Earth Pony long-since gone. Her eyes were covered with a thick pair of circular black glasses, a mop-of-a-mane covering her head. Her tail looked like it had been fluffy, speckled with darker colors of grey matching her two-tone mane. Of all the statues in the Memorial Yard, this was one Star Dusk knew more than any other. The mare it memorialized, after all, had once been his best friend—no, scratch that. She had, he reminded himself firmly, been more than his best friend. She had been his life, his soul, his comfort, his peace. She'd been his confidant, his cloak against the dark winds of the night. She'd been his balanced scale, offsetting his anger and cruel tendencies with her peaceful kindness and pure love. He closed his eyes, accepting the flood of memories now swarming his mind. The statue was pure marble, perfectly depicting her physical appearance. Yet, despite such perfection, the statue did the long-gone mare no justice at all.

Her eyes had never been so blank. They'd been full of life, always seeing in a manner that had both terrified and mystified him. Her eyes could study even the air itself, always taking in everything at once and making perfect sense of everything she saw. Magnified by glasses that were habit rather than necessity, she looked immensely more kind and caring than anypony he'd ever seen or met. Her mane and tale, blue with shades of dull violet, made her appear as sweet as her name might imply when matched with her pink body. He could remember her, even now, after so many years. The three white freckles below her eyes gave her a naïve, innocent appearance, often duping her enemies into underestimating her. He could still hear her voice, never raised, never angered, always calm, polite, and gentle. No matter how angry he might be, she always had the special ability of sating his anger and bringing calmness to the storm of his heart. In spite of himself, he smiled, a flashback memory now overtaking his mind.

 _The gentle breeze of summer warmth flowed through the crystal-clear night. Unbidden, a messy strand of blue mane hair draped down in front of her eye, obscuring it momentarily from his sight. That didn't matter, not now, not after—_

 _"You_ WHAT _?!"_

 _"You heard me, Dusky." She laughed, nuzzling his cheek. "I've volunteered to serve with the invasion force. Our Emperor has officially commissioned me as an Adjutant General, directly under_ your _command!"_

 _"Bubbles, you're a_ teacher _, not a warrior." He reminded her firmly, flabbergasted and angry that she'd do something so stupid, so—so—_ her _._

 _"Yes, I know, and I_ will _miss my students."_

 _"Then why—"_

 _"This invasion of Equestria is impulsive, and it's wrong."_

 _"Careful now—don't let my father hear you say—"_

 _"He already has."_

 _"I told him myself."_

 _He groaned. "You didn't."_

 _"As a matter of fact, I did. He's become so obsessed with regaining his rightful crown that he's lost sight of what's truly important to him, that he's making stupid, impulsive mistakes." She sighed. "I honestly_ don't _like this. War represents the ultimate failure to listen. If we offer Equestria nothing but violence, we'll only get violence in return."_

 _"I—"_

 _"Star Dusk, don't you see, don't you get it? Violence doesn't end violence: it only extends it."_

 _"Then why enlist, my love?" He asked, trying desperately to understand the young mare. "With as strongly as you feel about combat, why march off to war?"_

 _"Many ponies will die in this war that now looms ahead." She explained. "Countless more will suffer because of it."_

 _"All the more reason for you to remain here, where it's safe." He explained._

 _"It would be more secure here, in the capital and away from the conflict." She readily agreed. "But it's not what I want; it's not where I belong."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Then where_ do _you belong?"_

 _She smiled, again rubbing her cheeks against his neck. "With you, my love."_

 _"Bubble Cake." He said, her full name feeling odd on his tongue. He rarely used it, reserving it only for more serious conversations. Even then, though, it just didn't feel right. "Where we're going—it will be the most dangerous thing any of us have ever done. No pony from Chrysila has ever set hoof on Equestrian soil, not since our Exile and the Great Exodus. We've no idea what we'll be facing. The Usurper could have an army just waiting on us, or she could be dead, ousted from power by someone even more powerful than herself."_

 _"It could be, yes."_

 _"You know how dangerous this might be; why would you think it's such a good idea to come with me?"_

 _"Because it's where I belong, Dusky."_

 _"How do you figure?"_

 _To answer, she reached into the satchel around her neck and withdrew a large, golden ring, its centerpiece diamond glittering in the pale moonlight. It was something he recognized well, having used it months ago to propose marriage to her._

 _"What about it?"_

 _"Once this conflict ends, for better or for worse, our lives will forever change, Star Dusk." She explained gently. "Proposing to me was a big step, but acting on that proposal will be an even larger step still. Two words will forever change our destines, and the destiny of the entire Empire."_

 _"I—"_

 _"You know me, Dusky—don't you?"_

 _"Without question."_

 _"Then you know I'm logical, I'm intelligent. I never act on impulse, no matter how tempted I might be. Don't you think I'd already thought ahead the night you proposed?"_

 _"I—I never really thought about it."_

 _"Well, I did." She revealed. "For over a year, now, it's been at the forefront of my daily life. I listed the pros, the cons, the reasons to say yes, and the reasons to say no. I'd already decided on my answer_ eight months _before you asked."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _"I—wow—I don't know what to say—"_

 _"I knew what I'd say when I agreed to marriage, love—I know and understand what the vows we say will mean, I know what I'm getting myself into."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"For better or for worse." She recited. "Through sickness and through health. In the bright of day and the dead of night, through weather fair and foul alike. Until death do us apart."_

 _"Now I really_ am _impressed."_

 _"I made myself that promise, Star Dusk, the night you asked me that fateful question. No matter what might happen, no matter the dangers facing you, I will stand proudly at your side, my husband, and when you fall I will_ always _be there to catch you."_

 _He choked, tears now welling in the bottom of his eyes. "I love you."_

 _"And I love you, Dusky." She whispered, rubbing her face against his muzzle. "And I always will._

 _"This war will be dangerous, and there's no guarantee that either of us will make it back home alive."_

 _"Don't say—"_

 _"It's true and we both know it." She reprimanded firmly. "Pretending otherwise will certainly do us no favors."_

 _"True, but—"_

 _"Star Dusk, I see so much of your father in you when I look into your eyes."_

 _"What now?"_

 _"You're incredibly powerful, and unfailingly cruel and cold."_

 _"Gee, thanks."_

 _"I'm being serious, Dusky. Remember when we first met?"_

 _He laughed. "How could I forget? I—"_

 _"You almost killed Tearbox simply because he was letting somepony else bully him. I_ hated _you when we first met."_

 _"Yet—"_

 _"Yet I let go of my hatred. I looked deeper than the surface and eventually I discovered a diamond beneath the coal; I knew all it needed was some polishing, some tender love and care."_

 _"And that's where you come in."_

 _"Indeed, although you must remember I won't_ always _be around—"_

 _"Don't talk like that: of_ course _you'll always be here."_

 _"Star Dusk—"_

 _"Seriously."_

 _She sighed. "Star Dusk, we're marching into open warfare. I know you, my love, and I know how you get when you become engrossed by the fogs of battle. You're a furious warrior and a ceaseless foe—I've yet to meet anypony who could withstand your fury."_

 _"I—"_

 _"This war, much as I hate to say this,_ is _your destiny. It's the thing your father's been grooming you for since the day of your birth, as his father groomed him, and_ his _father before him. You_ are _the culmination of centuries of planning and mustering; the hopes of every generation from King Gold to Emperor Celtic Flame now rest on your back. Star Dusk, there's something you can't see, yet that makes it no less true."_

 _"What?"_

 _"This war, for better or for worse—it will make you, or else it will break you. The stallion you're to become, the future before you, it will be determined on those foreign shores."_

 _He lowered his head, his tears now dripping to the ground before his hooves. "Now I see."_

 _"What do you see?"_

 _"Why you feel you must come with me."_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"All my life, all I've ever known is the darkness of the cold nights. My father's cruel, demanding training, his raising of his foals, they've made me a vile pony at times. My mother loves me, she's shown me the light of love,_ how _to love and love right. She's an amazing woman, but in this night her candle flickers alone, unable to dispel the night or warm the cold. My grandmare was just like my father, believing in his methods and his goals, as her husband did. But now there's you."_

 _"And what am I?"_

 _He smiled, looking up at her, his violet eyes glistening beautifully. "The sun rising on the western horizon after the end of the long night—for so long I've lived in darkness, and now it's time for me to see the light of day."_

 _She nodded. "You_ do _understand."_

 _He laughed. "I don't know which I find more impressive: that you've willingly agreed to help me lead an army into open warfare for the first time in our nation's history, or that my father actually approved of this."_

 _She chuckled. "He_ was _surprised, granted, but—it's odd."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He seemed—I dunno—almost_ relieved _that I'd be accompanying you."_

 _"Relieved?"_

 _"Mhmmmm. Given his hatred of Pegasi and Earth Ponies, I expected him to not even speak with me, but he—he spoke with me, and more."_

 _"More?"_

 _"He said that my kind and calm nature would help you lead with a clearer head, and that I would make sure you stayed on track. He suggested Adjutant General for me—I was going to suggest perhaps a Quartermaster, as logistical data is my strong suit, but he said I would need authority to truly serve you best. He also told me he was proud that I was to become his daughter by title, and that I'd be a true asset to the royal family, a wise and powerful queen when the day came. He even said—"_

 _"He even said what?"_

 _"It doesn't matter."_

 _"I beg to—"_

 _"Trust me, Dusky."_

 _"I—always."_

 _"Thanks. It really is impressive, though."_

 _"What's impressive?"_

 _"Emperor Celtic Flame is a known racist: he loathes non-Unicorns. Yet, I've crunched the numbers and there are more Pegasi and Earth Ponies than there are Unicorns enlisted in the army, and that includes the officer ponies."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Most non-Unicorns may be rural villagers, per Imperial laws, but they're just as determined to find for their Empire as you are, my love."_

 _He nodded. "Perhaps they'll do us proud."_

 _"Perhaps they'll do_ themselves _proud." She sighed again. "Though I do wish there was a diplomatic solution."_

 _Star Dusk didn't pause to think about what he was saying. "Do it."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Do it."_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Diplomacy. Peace. Do it."_

 _"You're making no sense now."_

 _"Figure out a diplomatic solution. You're a teacher—breaking up schoolyard scuffles between a couple of rough and rowdy colts is your specialty."_

 _"Yeah, but—"_

 _"No buts. Figure out a solution—if I think it's viable, we'll act on it."_

 _"You do know how furious your father will be if you pursued peace over war, right?"_

 _"Perhaps at first, but he wants the crown King Bullion and Princess Platinum surrendered to Celestia—if I achieve that, through war or through peace, I doubt he'll stew too long on the specifics of the_ how _."_

 _"You'd willingly defy your father just so I could—"_

 _"Trust." Star Dusk explained. "I've never trusted no pony what wasn't mine own blood. Now I trust you. If you tell me you have a diplomatic solution that'll work, then I'll know it's true, and I'd be stupid to ignore it. If even one pony can be saved death or suffering, then I'll accept it." He smiled. "The darkness has to lift at some point, right? So why not me?"_

 _She smiled, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I love you."_

"She loved you, more than anypony's ever loved anything or anypony else."

Star Dusk shook his head vigorously, tears splashing against his father's chest, the statue, and the tree as he shook himself free of the sorrowful liquid. "I—I'm sorry. I—"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled kindly, a sickening display, really. "You know, when I first met her, I hated her. My son, my flesh and blood, my declared heir to the Empire—how _dare_ he fall in love with some filthy little Earth Pony? I verily did consider having her executed."

Star Dusk glared at the larger stallion. Before he could act or speak, however, the other pony continued speaking.

"And I'd have been wrong. I thought she was a weakness, an anchor to hold you back. Against all odds, though, she made you better, made you stronger, made you smarter. The eve of the invasion, I spoke to her—I don't know if she ever told you—"

"She told me, though she left out some of the finer details—"

"They matter not."

"They do to m—"

"I told her that she was the best pony I could ever have had you fall in love with." He pressed forward. "I explained to her my initial reservations, and then I revealed that, upon your marriage, I would be passing the crown onto you."

Star Dusk snorted. "Not likely—"

"Yet it's true."

"Huh?"

"I'm an old stallion, son, and I grow so tired. Had she survived, you would, even now, be the ruling Emperor. It'd be you leading Chrysila to ultimate victory, not me."

"I—"

"I begged her to stay." He continued. "Verily I did, yes. I did not wish to put my new daughter in the dangers posed by the field of battle—I knew, as I've always known, that her demise would destroy you. I pleaded with her, offered her any reward, to stay here, where it was safe, where I might keep a protective hoof around her."

" _You_ begged _her_?"

"You are my son, Star Dusk—I want you happy, and she, despite being a mere Earth Pony, made you happier than you've ever been, before or since. I decided if begging would see me meet with success, then so be it."

"But it didn't."

"No, it didn't. She gave me this passionate speech, about her place being at your side, about the seriousness of the vows you'd soon be exchanging. She explained she'd accepted those vows even before your proposal."

Star Dusk smiled sadly. "That's my little pony."

"I could have used a royal decree to order her to stay behind of course, but you'd never have accepted that. Looking back, perhaps I should have, regardless."

"Father?"

"That secret I mentioned earlier, the one I've kept from you?"

"What of it? I—Father, what have you done?"

"I did it, my son, for your own good."

"What? Have? You? Done?"

"Bubble Cake Pie, Adjutant General of the First Imperial Army, was killed in combat at the Battle of Trident—"

"I know—"

"But it wasn't an act of war."

"What? How wasn't it—"

"General Pie was—she was assassinated, my son."

" _Assassinated?"_

Celtic Flame nodded his head.

"On whose orders? I—how could you possibly know this?"

"General Echo and his Shadow Corps weren't the only spy ponies in the war."

"What?"

"Your Uncle, Gaston Shores, led our own brigade of spy ponies during the invasion."  
"I never knew—"

"It was classified—only myself and his ponies knew the truth: we deemed it too dangerous if the secret was out.

"During the invasion, he managed to get some of his ponies in the upper echelon of Canterlot society and even planted a few ponies within General Omega's own camp."

"Impressive."

"Indeed. Following the Battle of the Trident and your orders to withdraw from Equestria, my brother implemented an emergency recall of all his forces—leaving them in place was too dangerous. During the battle, one of Omega's aids, your own cousin, Seed Bomber, discovered a letter with— _interesting—_ instructions that had been delivered to Omega prior to that final battle."

"Seed Bomber died—"

"He died to get me that scroll, so that the truth would be known."

"The truth?"

"The truth."

"What truth?"

"I'm sorry, my son, please remember—I have only your best interests at heart."

"Sorry? For what?"

"This." He answered, using his magic to materialize a scroll out of nowhere. Taking the offered parchment, Star Dusk studied the seal, a perfect match to the seal on the letter Emerald had discovered earlier. Slipping the ribbon off, Star Dusk unfurled it and began to read aloud its contents.

 _"General Omega._

 _"The stalemate of this war has stretched on for too long. As the war enters its twenty-sixth year, I have decided I must now take a more direct hoof in matters. My intelligence ponies have determined that the Imperial Army plans on turning north, perhaps to march on and seize Dodge Junction. From here, they could threaten many prime locations, including Los Pegasus and Ponyville. This must not be allowed to pass._

 _"Due to the current wet season, they will encounter significant troubles when crossing the Trident: the three rivers are well beyond flood levels now. If your army can intercept them to the north of the Trident, you could stop them in their tracks and trap them between your army and the rivers. This is the chance we need to finally end this invasion._

 _"Be advised, my faithful general; Star Dusk, their Commanding General, might expect such a tactic. However, if he were out of the equation, his army would be significantly weakened and less capable of responding according to your threat. Luckily, our spies have stumbled upon a trove of intelligence: Adjutant General Bubble Cake Pie, the Negotiator, is his wife-to-be, the future Empress of Chrysila. Though her title will be an empty gesture, her value is very much real: if she were to die, Star Dusk would be in no position to command his forces. During the Battle at the Trident, she is to be your primary target: with her death the Empire will fall, and my crown shall be secured._

 _"I regret that such a kind, noble pony, more dedicated to peace and justice than to conflict and conquest, must die, but for the future of ponykind, for the future of Equestria, she must fall, or else we shall lose this conflict._

 _"Signed, Princess Celestia."_

Tears now falling freely, a burst of energy erupted from Star Dusk, the scroll now erupting into the flames of a raging inferno. His body shook as though the victim of a groundquake, and everywhere he looked all he could see was red.

"Celestia. The Usurper."

"Omega killed her, and now he too is dead, yet Celestia lives still, the one responsible for putting the target on Bubble Cake's back."

"She will pay."

"She _will_ die—"

"No. She will _suffer_! She will suffer, as I have suffered. She will cry, as I have cried. I will see to it personally."

"And how do you plan on making it to Canterlot?"

"I don't know—"

"Fortuitous it be for you, that your chance you now have."

"What?"

"I'm giving you a new assignment."

"Assignment? You expect me—"

"I expect you to do your duty, my son, to be the stallion Bubble Cake Pie fell in love with."

"I—"

"I'm sending you to Equestria."

"I— _EQUESTRIA?!_ "

He nodded. "Equestria, yes."

"Why me?"

"You've been there before. You took their best attacks and you survived. And—there's no pony else I'd trust with such a mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

"I will not surrender my ancestors' noble mission—we _will_ retake Equestria."

"I—"

"I was wrong, however, to ever have believed conventional warfare would ever defeat Celestia the Usurper."

"What do you have in mind? What shall be my mission?"

"Not what? Who?"

"Who?

"Following the war, I sent you to Diamond Head Isle to recuperate following the invasion. Do you remember?"

Star Dusk nodded. "Of course."

"While you five were away, Equestrian spies discovered your mother was vulnerable, and suddenly we found ourselves besieged by a flood of assassination attempts."

"Assassination attempts?"

His father nodded his head. "Your mother was pregnant, and so naturally her ability to defend herself and our offspring was limited, and strong as I am, I too was pushed to the edge. Our security forces were decimated."

"What happened—hang on, pregnant?"

"Yes?"

"She couldn't have been—"

"Yet she was."

"No, she couldn't have been." Star Dusk argued. "Emerald's the next oldest, and she was—"

"She's not."

"Come again?"

"During these assassination attempts, your mother gave birth to our youngest daughter, and our youngest foal."

" _Daughter_?"

Celtic Flame nodded. "The assassination attempts continued even after she'd given birth. Finally, your mother decided she had but one choice to save her newborn offspring One of your mother's shield maidens took the young filly and they fled the capital, stowing away aboard one of the spy pony's ships and travelling to Equestria—"

"You sent a daughter of Chrysila to _Equestria_?"

"It was the only hope that she would survive, and in Equestria Celestia would never think to look there—no, it was our only viable plan."

"So then—what happened? To her, I mean, to my—"

"By the time we ended the assassination attempts, they'd disappeared completely, and nothing we did could track them down."

"So—I have a sister who's missing, living in _Equestria_?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, I see."

"I need you to travel to Equestria. Once there you will not rest until you've found her, and then you will return her to me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she so important? I know it's but time before we invade Equestria—why not wait until—"

"The mare is essential to my plans."

"She is?"

"She holds the key to our total victory. Without her, we will surely fail again."

"She? Do you even know her name? What she might look like? Anything that could help me do the impossible here?"

"Here's a picture we took the night she went into hiding." Celtic Flame revealed, handing the thing to his son.

"She's pretty." Star Dusk answered, studying the photograph of the light blue Unicorn, her silver-white mane making her look even more beautiful. Her violet eyes, he realized, were but a shade lighter than his own. "What's her name, or did you—"

"Your mother," Celtic Flame answered. "Named her Trixie."

"Trixie?"

"Yes. Trixie Lulamoon."

"Beautiful name."

"Star Dusk, you must not fail."

"I—"

"There are those among my court who feel you'll be unable to carry out the mission of finding Trixie and returning her to us."

"And I care about some pointless nobleponies—why, exactly?"

"Many of them still begrudge you her." His father explained, pointing a hoof towards the statue of his long-lost love. "They feel, understandably, that had you wed young Bubble Cake Pie, you'd have diluted the royal bloodline and tarnished the Crown itself."

"They can shove a hoof up—"

"They also feel that you're the reason the war was lost."

 _"Me?!"_

"You _did_ give the order to retreat, my son—it was your decision to withdraw our forces and flee back to Chrysila—"

"Yeah, because I didn't have a _choice_!"

"I—"

"Omega, Zulu, and Echo single-hoofedly decimated what remained of our army, especially at the end, with that Eater of Worlds attack Omega launched."

"Star—"

"I had twenty-seven ponies left when I sounded the call to retreat, five of whom were my own kin! How the hay was I supposed to take on Celestia and all of Equestria with _twenty-seven_ ponies?!"

"Son, I understand why you retreated." Celtic Flame addressed hurriedly. "I've never faulted you for that disaster: my court fails to understand that were it not for you we'd never have made it so far."

"Then—"

"Yet we still lost the war."

"I—'

"And I am Emperor, but they are not without some power of their own."

"You could always—oh, I don't know, _strip_ them of their powers!"

"Yet if I did that I would lose much of their respect, much of their loyalty, and that could cause us troubles down the road. A good leader knows when flex his authority, and when not to."

"Father, what _are_ you getting at?"

"There's more at stake here than you realize, my son."

"Like what?"

"I loved your Bubble Cake as though she were my own daughter, Star Dusk—remember how agreeable I was when you requested her statue be placed here."

"As I rem—"

"Some feel I've made a mockery of our great heroes by placing her in their midst, and even more remain outraged that she's near the Great Deku Tree, placing her higher on our pedestal than many of our greatest heroes."

"Again, I care—why?"

"They do not know that you're travelling to Equestria to retrieve my long-forgotten daughter."

"They don't?"

"They believe you're travelling abroad to find a great weapon with which we can conquer Equestria and destroy the Usurper."

"Wh—"

"If you fail to deliver her, or, in their eyes, to deliver this promised weapon, it will further prove to them how wrong you are for the task of leading our Empire, and how wrong you were about Bubble Cake Pie. They may choose to act on this—"

"I can take—"

" _You_ can take them all." Celtic Flame agreed. "However, _she_ cannot."

"She?"

Celtic Flame again pointed a hoof to the statue. Suddenly, Star Dusk went cold, his body again going rigid as he turned to his father.

"Are you threatening—"

"I will do all I can to protect her statue and her memory, of course." Celtic Flame added. "However, even I am not all-powerful, my son—I may be unable to stop them in time—"

And suddenly Star Dusk, despite the situation, smiled.

 _'Well played, father. Sure, you loved her as she was your own, I'll buy that, and I remember the talk she said you had, but you're no more the kindly father than Bubbles was a warrior. I can read between the lines, old man—if I fail you'll punish me by destroying the only memory I have left of the mare I so loved. You've made it to where now I_ can't _lose. Well played, Checkmate indeed. Lucky for me, I_ don't _fail.'_

"Let me make this clear, Father." Star Dusk growled, stalking towards his father. "Anypony so much as _touches_ her statue while I'm away, I will destroy them."

"Are—"

"I don't care _who_ it is. I don't care if it's Admiral Xen. I don't care if it's the captain of your royal guard. I don't care if it's Emerald, or Country Buck, or Star Lance."

"I—"

"I don't even care if it's _you._ " He added pointedly. "Anypony touches her statue, I will destroy them. And I don't mean simply killing them—oh no, not hardly. No. I won't kill them. I will _destroy_ them. I will destroy everything they love, everything they care about. I will destroy their minds, their very souls! When finished am I, they _will_ be begging me for death. They will be pleading for mercy. They will scream at me, ordering me to end it all."

"Ind—"

"And then, only when blood-soaked tears fall from missing eyes, only when they're so hoarse I can't understand them, when they're broken and beaten—only then will I, being a merciful lord, oblige. Am I clear?"

"I—"

"Am? I? Clear?"

"Star Dusk—"

"Blast it, you useless filly, it's a 'yes' or 'no' question, no thought involved—though that's not something you're used to." Star Dusk repeated, now sounding exactly like his father. Despite the blatant insult, despite how far he'd crossed a line, Celtic Flame smiled.

"That's my son. I give you my word, my son, the statue will remain safe."

"She better. Now this Trixie pony-why's she so important?"

"With her returned to Chrysila, our success against Equestria would be guaranteed."

"How?"

"She's the key."

"To what?"

"The ultimate weapon, a magic so potent, so powerful, that none of Equestria could stand against it."

"What _kind_ of magic?"

His father smiled. "Something you've studied your entire life."

"No." It couldn't be—his father was joking, surely. Star Dusk—no, they weren't real, but rather they were simply Old Mare's Tales. Yes—no, they weren't—

"With Trixie back, we will have all we need to retrieve them."

"I—"

"And Equestria will fall once we unleash the power held within them."

"You mean-"

"I do." Celtic Flame revealed. "The Elements of Chaos will at last bow to me."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Episode IV is complete.**

 **So, what's up with the Elements of Chaos? Could they rival the Elements of Harmony? What might happen next? Only one way to find out-stay tuned, and hey, feel free to leave a review or two, let us know how we're doing.**


	6. Episode V: The Last of the Time Lords

**AND ANOTHER CHAPTER ADDS ITSELF TO THIS UNFOLDING STORY!**

 **ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

 **Be warned: later in the episode there is a heavier dose of pony romance than experienced so far. No sexual content (I will _never_ write a clop fic), but nonetheless, be advised.**

 **Also, this week's episode covers a various number of characters, from Storm Ryder, Twilight Sparkle, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and many Whovians' favorite Doctor, the TENTH DOCTOR! Along with appearances by Bon Bon (Sweetie Drops), Lyra Heartstrings, and Fluttershy. So-ENJOY!**

 **Per usual-Hasbro owns _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,_ the BBC owns _Doctor Who_ , and all such information. So then, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Episode V: The Last of the Time Lords**

"I SURRENDER!" Storm repeated, cowering behind the decrepit counter, desperately hoping that the crowd would disperse. What the _blazes_ had Twilight Sparkle been thinking, he asked himself silently as he waited out the surprise. This was no time for battle. He was a Time Lord, easily a powerful pony, but he was weak, on his final—

He paused, a sudden realization setting in. They didn't know that. They might have had the element of surprise, but he had knowledge they didn't, and that'd give him the upper hoof, now. When he realized that the collection of ponies hadn't left, he jumped back out onto the top of the counter, using his magic to levitate Handles in front of him.

"OKAY, EVERYPONY!" He bellowed, swishing the stuffed Cyberman from side to side as though it were some sort of deadly weapon. "I HAVE A PLUSHIE HERE, AND I'M _NOT_ AFRAID TO USE HIM."

"Storm—"

"Ooooh!" A pink mare exclaimed from the front of the crowd. "I _love_ plushies! Wanna see mine?!"

"BEGONE, THE LOT OF YOU! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME! NOTHING TO SEE HERE! NOPONY SPECIAL, JUST SIMPLE OLD ME! YOU GOT IT! I'M FINE, I'M ALL COOL, AND I AM MOST CERTAINLY _NOT_ DYING!"

"Umm—"

"I think _somepony_ here might be a few colors short of a rainbow." A rainbow-maned Pegasus muttered with a roll of her eyes, coming to stand just short of Twilight.

"Oh dear." Twilight muttered.

"Twilight? Is he—is he okay?" An orange pony asked, flanking Twilight's other side, a pair of emerald eyes shining from beneath and old, brown hat.

"Darling, of _course_ he's _not_ okay." A white mare responded with a swish of her violet tale. "Just look at the state of him—poor thing's terrified out of his wits."

"You _do_ know I can hear you, right?" Storm growled, turning his attention to the collection of ponies surrounding Twilight.

"Oh, umm—sorry." The white mare responded sheepishly.

"Likely story. I just bet—" Before that thought could conclude, however, a shadow of movement caught his attention from the peripheral of his right eye. His body acting on its own, moving quicker than his advanced brain could follow, he flipped Handles onto his back.

"Cover my six, old wingmare!" He bellowed, using his magic to whip his his newly-obtained sonic screwdriver from the inner pocket of his tattered coat. The sonic screwdriver whirring and humming, he spun around, pointing the device at the coming aggressor, and—and into the terrified, nearly-tearful teal eyes of a pink-maned, yellow Pegasus.

"HOLD IT, DEARIE!"

"I—umm—" Her words were so soft and meek that he could barely understand them, yet his instincts made him feel as though she might be the most dangerous pony of the lot.

"Thought a flanking maneuver would work, eh?" He grilled, taking a step towards her, causing her, in response, to cower down and hide her face behind her hooves.

"Oh, I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"WELL IT WON'T! I should know," He added quickly. "I invented it. BUT IT WON'T!"

"Umm—please don't—"

"What say you, Captain Handles?" Storm asked, taking a second step towards the yellow Pegasus. "Should we string her up from her hooves?"

"No, y-you really d-don't have t-to if y-you re-really d-don't want—"

"Or maybe use the sonic's high resonation frequencies to liquefy her innards? Been awhile since I've done—"

"Please—"

"HEY, CRAZY PONY!" The cyan Pegasus shouted, her rainbow tail whipping back and forth in challenge. "HOOVES OFF MY FRIEND!"

Even before her sentence had finished Storm had begun spinning around, a blast of magic erupting from his horn. The beam of silver magic hit the charging Pegasus head-on, and with a loud _pop_ she'd disappeared, only to reappear directly behind him, next to the friend she'd valiantly tried defending, popping down on her haunches, a look of surprise on her muzzle.

"Storm, no pony here wants to hurt you, I promise." Twilight explained, trying once more to talk her new student down.

"Don't buy it, Handles." He muttered. "It's a trap!"

"It's _not_ a trap." She countered. "It's just a party, to welcome you to Ponyville—"

"AND TO CONGRATULATE TWILIGHT ON BECOMING A TEACHER! WOO-HOO!" That pink mare added, jumping around with excitement.

"I—"

He paused, giving his head a hard shake to clear his mind. Could she be right? Could he, once more, have overreacted and been terrified into an uncharacteristic frenzy, has had happened when—

"I promise." Twilight repeated, moving forward to stand at his side. "You're safe—"

"I—"

And then Twilight Sparkle made the biggest mistake she could have dreamt of. Confident that she'd defused the situation and dampened his frightened response, she placed a hoof on his back, something she likely thought would be taken as a "It's gonna be just fine" gesture. However, he'd never expected the move, and so, when her hoof touched his flesh, all bets were off once more.

"IT'S A TRAP, ADMIRAL!" He roared, bucking with such force that Handles the Stuffed Cyberman was sent careening through the air, Twilight jumping away from the suddenly-raging Time Lord. Rearing up on his book hooves, a wild, demented look upon his face, he spun around and lashed out at the pony nearest him—in this case, the cyan Pegasus who'd charged him earlier.

"What the—" Before her sentence could finish, however, Storm's hoof was catching her under the chin and she was then crashing backwards, helpless as her winged frame dug into a far wall, her eyes circling dizzily as she slumped to the floor.

"Now just yeh wait one gosh darn pickin' moment!" The orange mare barked, lowering her brown hat over her emerald eyes. Proving that she was just as quick on the uptake as her unintentional adversary, she mimicked his stance, vaulting forward and wrapping her front hooves around Storm's dark grey frame and pulling him into a makeshift bear hug, hoping to stop him from doing anymore damage. Storm, however, refused to be so easily subdued. Effortlessly, as though they'd practiced some kind of dance number, Storm flexed the muscles in his front hooves and snapped them apart, breaking the other pony's hold upon him. Turning on his would-be captor, he grabbed her hooves, staring, now, deep into her forest-colored eyes, a smirk on his face. Her ears flattened as she bit her lower lip, sensing, perhaps, what might come next.

"Whoa, Nelly, ain't no—" Before she could finish her statement, however, Storm had swung her up and over his head and was, even now, bringing her slamming into the floor with as much force as he could muster.

"Ow." She finished, her eyes closed.

"Storm, stop this!"

"I'LL STOP WHEN I'M D—"

"I CAN ARRANGE THAT!"

A flash of rainbow color caught his attention from the extreme corner of his eye, causing him to swirl away from Twilight as he now turned his attention to this newest threat. Acting on instinct alone, he ducked, dropping just low enough to avoid the danger. His head hugging the floor, a whistling sound _swooshed_ by overhead, followed immediately by a shriek of pain and an explosion of energy as that Pegasus slammed helplessly into the behemoth skeleton of some ancient super-pony breed made extinct eons ago.

"Applejack, now!" Twilight shouted.

Simultaneously, both the orange mare, whose name, now, appeared to be Applejack, and Storm jumped back to their hooves. Turning towards the recovered Earth Pony, Storm watched as she began swirling a lasso high above her head. Bracing himself, Storm lowered his head in challenge, waiting for the mare to make her next move. As the rope continued gaining speed and momentum, Storm took several steps back, putting more space between him and his assailant, still waiting to let her make the next move.

She did. Her next attack at last ready, Applejack closed her eyes and went for broke, letting lose the lasso and aiming it directly for his neck. A smirk on his face, he made to step to the side, only to instead trip over a large bone that had been freed of the skeleton the Pegasus had inadvertently destroyed.

"Got yeh—"

Laughing, Storm disappeared with another pop of silver magic. The noose of the lasso, with no Time Lord to target, instead found its mark on one of the Pegasus's hind legs. Even as Storm reappeared behind Applejack, safe and once more in control, Rainbow Dash was now standing up once more, infuriated and ready for a brawl.

"You're mine, Crazy Pony!" She shouted. Storm, in turn laughed: Applejack, having yet to open her eyes, didn't realize the danger she and her friend were in. Her wings outstretched, the Pegasus made to charge Storm, definitely intent on making this the final shot of the fight.

"Applejack, no!"

However, Twilight Sparkle's warning was simply too late to do anypony any good. Applejack jerked her lasso back towards her. Storm, bemused, now, watched as, instead of capturing Storm Ryder, she'd instead wrangled her best friend. Taken by surprise, somehow not having realized that she'd been captured, Rainbow Dash lost complete control of her flight, forced towards Applejack.

"WHAT THE HAY—AJ!"

"What in tarnation—WHOA NELLY!" AJ screamed, letting go of her rope and throwing herself onto the floor while rolling away. Rainbow Dash, in turn, went careening head-long into the wall, her body flattening itself against the wall, her hooves spread-eagled as she slumped to the floor. Applejack, once more proving what made her such a competent Equestria-class rodeo pony, recovered from rolling motion perfectly and found herself standing up once more.

By now Storm had positioned himself perfectly and began launching a series of magical blasts at the Earth Pony. Barrel racing towards him, Applejack dodged each attack perfectly, as though she'd practiced the event for days previous. Growling in frustration, Storm changed tactics. He launched a beam of magic into the air. Once it reached its target height, it turned downwards and exploded into the ground, disappearing with a weak _poof._ Immediately, spikes of hardened rock began exploding upwards from the ground, targeting the pony's unprotected belly. Once again, however, Applejack was on the top of her game, expertly dodging every unforeseen attack as though it were mere colt's play.

"Seriously?" Storm mumbled as she continued closing the small gap between the pair.

With only meters left between them, Storm lowered his head and shot a powerful blast of magic at the charging mare. This time, fortunately, his mark found its home. Applejack, her eyes going wide, found herself hovering high into the air.

Victory.

A blast of sapphire magic exploded forth from his horn, tracking perfectly towards the helpless Earth Pony. Nothing she did could—

"I GOT YA, AJ!" The light blue Pegasus exploded forth, somehow still not defeated. Her wings all but folded back against her body, she was moving faster than any pony Storm had ever before seen in all his lives. Not watching his attack, he watched in awe as she zeroed in on her trapped friend.

"Rainbow—"

Before Applejack could finish her sentence, the flightful pony had tackled Applejack, shoving her out of the way just in the nick of time. His blast did, however, catch her in a glancing blow off the hind leg, the now-damaged lasso noose now falling free under the impact of his attack.

"WON'T YOU STAY DOWN, ALREADY?!" He bellowed, launching a second beam of blue magic at the Pegasus. This time, however, she was prepared for this, and in a show of expert showmanship, she barrel rolled around the girth of the blast, causing it to instead crash into whatever had been behind her—

Storm cringed. Rather, his wayward attack connected with _whoever_ had been behind her. The teal mare never saw the errant blast coming, and when it connected with her face it did so with furious intent, sending her crashing head-over-hooves and crumpling to the ground, her mint-colored mane dropping to coverwhere she did not move again.

"Well _that_ wasn't pretty." He murmured, grimacing as he watched the scene unfold.

"LYRA!" A frantic voice screamed, but Storm, turning his attention to the pair of friends closing on in on his flank, didn't see the dull gold, cream-colored mare rushing to check on her stricken friend.

"STOP!" Twilight commanded, only for her words to fall on deaf ears. The rest of the party-goers looking on in amused terror, Storm stood his ground as Applejack charged in from his right and her friend came roaring in from high to his left. He waited, allowing the friends to close the distance, not just from them to him, but between themselves. This was a dangerous tactic, one he knew could go wrong for himself in more ways than one. If not timed just right, then he'd be better of just _letting_ them reach him.

With the Pegasus's hooves so close that he could reach out and lick them if he so desired, he cloaked himself in a cloak of silver magic, and with a _pop_ he was gone for once more. Applejack and her Pegasus friend, having expected exactly this, turned, triumphant smiles on their face.

"GOTCHYA!"

"You sure about that one, Dearie?" Storm asked, standing exactly where he'd been moments before. Applejack and her friend, realizing, perhaps, their mistake, spun around, triumph replaced with terror.

"Wha—"

A gold blast of magic caught them both and slammed them across the room, a smirk upon Storm's muzzle.

"So predictable. I _knew_ you'd expect me to do that, so I gave you what you wanted—only instead of moving I stayed put." His ears flattened, his frayed mane now covering his eyes. "And here I thought assassination attempts were supposed to be quick and painless."

"YOU'RE MINE!" A new voice bellowed, taking Storm by surprise. Spinning on his hooves, he was suddenly assaulted by a dull-golden mare, a look most angry upon her face as she launched herself into the air. Somersaulting gracefully through the air, she came diving down, a rear hoof stretched out in a perfect martial arts kick. As she continued towards him, Storm studied her, the dullness of her mane's blue coloring clashing with the hot brightness of the pink.

Catching him off guard, he caught himself momentarily captured by the cyan of her eyes There was something—different, unusual, something he'd not expected to see. She seemed so familiar, yet never, in all his lives, had he met this mare before.

Suddenly, he shook his head and snapped out of his retreat. Knowing not what else to do, he swirled around, narrowly avoiding her angry hoof. However, this time it was Storm who wasn't prepared for what came next. Landing on her sole free back hoof, she jumped up and landed a second time, this time upside down, on her front hooves. A masterful act of balance and athletics, she spun her free back hooves around, and Storm, only just turning to face his newest attacker, was unprepared as both hooves smashed into his face, one immediately after the other.

"Ummph." He moaned, crashing into a nearby counter. His breathing ragged, he rubbed a hoof against the offended jaw, bone cracking and popping as he tried to hurriedly shake off the hit.

"That was—"

Something deep within him commanded that he move, and without giving the matter a second thought he somersaulted backwards, landing just in time to watch as another of the furious mare's hurriedly crashed through glass, sending shattered shards flying in every direction. Anger welling up inside of him, he charged forward, mimicking her initial attack. The young mare, however, revealed that she was far from out of the fight.

Just before he reached her, she spun around and another hoof caught Storm, this time connecting with his chest, knocking him harmlessly back and head-over-hooves. Sprawled out on his stomach and chest, he looked up in time to watch as she stalked towards him, still looking as angry as ever.

"Not bad." He congratulated. "But let's see you counter _this_!"

Summoning the full fury of his powers, a ball of dark energy began to form around the tip of his horn. It grew much larger and angrier, and though she didn't stop her moving towards him, she did briefly slow down, giving Storm just enough time to act.

The ball transfigured into a beam of crimson power that lashed out at the young mare, gold lightning swirling around and through it, and Storm knew this, one of his most powerful attacks, would all but end the match—as proven by the stunned, amazed looks on those witnessing the showdown. Even _if_ she _did_ manage to dodge it, she now realized that his magic was too powerful and she _would_ stand down.

Using her back hooves, she kicked a pair of old, large bones—remnants from the ancient skeleton previously ruined—into the blast's path, ducking as the resulting explosion rocked the museum. Storm smirked, still standing his ground. She would now, as he'd predicted, realize she could never hold her own against him, and she would—

She didn't. Utterly stunning the Time Lord, she instead launched herself forward, tackling the stunned pony and driving him to the ground. The pair of ponies rolled around along the ground, subject to the momentum of her brazen attack. As glass shattered and shelves exploded, Storm still found himself in total shock. Few ponies he could ever remember had withstood that caliber of attack, and for a simple Earth Pony to do so, to not only withstand it but to _willingly_ engage afterwards—he simply couldn't fathom it. Plain and simple.

When the pair at last stopped moving, the mare was on top. Sensing she had Storm right where she wanted him, she brought her front hooves into his face as forcefully as she could, punishing him, now, for what he'd done to her friend.

After several moments of withstanding this withering punishment, he horn shot forth a blast of violet energy, catching her square in the chest and sending her sailing through the air. His face bruised and battered, he forced himself onto his hooves once more, his chest heaving in and out, his black main frizzed and frayed, partially covering his face and obscuring one of his icy-blue eyes. The other mare, having already recovered from Storm's sole victory against her thus far, was standing as well, her legs spread out, her body braced, ready for the next round.

"STORM!" Twilight shouted, at last catching her new student's attention. "YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS, _NOW_!"

Storm spun around, his sonic screwdriver whirring once more as it trained itself squarely on the purple mare.

"Umm—"

For several moments there was nothing but silence around them as Storm started down his mentor, his eyes wide, wild, and crazy.

" _SSSSSOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE PONY NEEDS CAKE!"_ The pink pony shouted, another explosion of streamers, noise, and ribbons raining down on the now-devastated museum, her announcement breaking the awkward silence between them.

"PINKIE PIE!" Twilight shouted, sounding like an exasperated mother getting onto an obnoxiously-hyper child. "THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

"You silly filly." Pinkie Pie laughed. "Of _course_ it helps—cake _always_ help!"

"PINKIE PIE!"

Before anypony knew what was going on, before Storm could even register the conversation between the two times, Pinkie Pie had charged forward, a massive eighteen-layer cake in her right hoof. She reached Storm, a smile still on her face.

"Hello, Storm Ryder, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I've got _CAKE_!"

"I—"

Before he could speak, before her actions had even registered in his mind, before he could properly defend himself, Pinkie Pie had grabbed his chin with her free hoof.

"What—"

"SAY AYE!" She demanded, jerking his chin down and forcing his mouth open.

"PINKIE, NO!"

Twilight's warning command, however, was too little, too late. His mouth now forcibly opened, Pinkie Pie shoved the entire cake into the Tine Lord's mouth and then lifted his chin back up, forcing his mouth shut.

Helpless against this newest form of attack, he coughed and sputtered as he desperately struggled to swallow an entire cake, pieces of chocolate and violet icing spitting in every direction as he choked. When at last it was over, when his mouth and throat were clear once more, he coughed one final time.

"What in Equestria—hang on a minute." He paused, licking the insides of his cheeks and his lips in thoughtfulness. "That—oh, that's different."

" _What's_ different?" Twilight asked.

"Is—is that chocolate mixed with caramel and boysenberry?"

"Yes sireee Bob!"

"With a hint of—" He paused, licking his lips again. "Strawberry? Yes—yes, it is. That's interesting. Where'd you get this?"

"I made it, silly!"

"You—you made it?"

"Sure did! If you liked that then you're going to _love_ this!" And before he could ask what she might mean, she'd again opened his mouth and shoved a cupcake down his throat. Much smaller, he had a far simpler time swallowing this desert.

The flavoring—the flavoring was, simply put, perfection incarnate. Having lived at the palace in Canterlot for so long, he'd tasted the greatest foods Equestria had to offer. This however—this was different, in a league all its own. If paradise or utopia existed, Storm decided, this taste was it.

"Like it?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes glistening with stars and pure happiness as he ran his tongue along the innards of his mouth.

"Sorry," Pinkie Pie laughed, swallowing three of the same muffins. "I'm already taken."

Now everypony was laughing, Storm's berserk episode and dangerous attacks now temporarily forgotten, and with Pinkie Pie's laughter—and the hug that followed—he felt an immense weight lift from his back.

"Sorry, everypony." He muttered, giving his head a furious shake. "I really don't do well with surprises." A massive buildup of white energy surrounded his horn, and then it exploded outwards, instantly, effortlessly repairing all of the damage done to his new home. Glass mended, shelves reattached to the wall, and the titanic skeleton hug once more from the center of the ceiling.

"You should forgive Lord Storm." Terrien revealed, fluttering down to perch on Storm's back. "Surprises, of any nature, tend to set him on edge."

"Oh my goodness." The yellow Pegasus he'd earlier threatened muttered, galloping towards them. "A _talking_ eagle."

"Pardon me, madam?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She muttered quickly, taking a step back. "It's just—we don't see many talking eagles—at least, not here in Ponyville."

"Oh dear." Terrien fretted, titling his neck. "Mi'lady, _please_ tell me you're not somepony planning on cutting me open and dissecting me in some super-secret pony lab in Manehattan."

"Oh my goodness, no!" She answered immediately, clearly appalled and disgusted by such a thought. "I would never hurt an animal in such a way."

"I apologize for offending—"

"Terrien's right." Storm interjected, smiling sheepishly as the golden mare helped her now-recovering friend back up. "After—yeah, surprises tend to severely freak me out—"

"Surprises freak me out, too." Pinkie Pie added happily, another set of cupcakes in her hooves. "I get all excited, and then I bounce all around the room, then I hyperventilate, and then I EAT CAKE! Although, now that I think about it, I _don't_ think I ever attack anypony else like a Super-Hyper-Active-Ninja-Pony-of-Doom or something."

"I—oh no." He trailed off, turning to face Applejack and her friend, who were still collecting themselves following the impromptu battle. Not knowing what else to do, he trotted over to the mares and offered them a hoof up, an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm terribly sorry, you two—like I said, surprises really do set me on edge."

"Oh I'll set you on edge, alright!" The Pegasus shouted, jetting up and preparing to attack once more.

"Whoa, Nelly!" Applejack exclaimed, biting down on her friend's rainbow-colored tail before she could launch herself at Storm.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight reprimanded angrily.

"What?! He _totally_ has it coming—"

"Yeah—sorry about that."

"Think nothin' of it, Sugarcube." Applejack answered, ignoring her friend's protests. "Ah don't reckon any of us stopped ta think how somepony we didn't know might react ta a surprise party, 'specially with it bein' one o' Pinkie Pie's parties."

"Speak for—"

"Aint that right, _Rainbow Dash_?" She asked pointedly, glaring at her friend.

"Yeah, okay, fine, whatever, you win." She signed. "I suppose I can forgive you— _this_ time."

"You know, this reminds me of the time Princess Luna saw fit to throw Lord Storm a birthday party in the North Courtyard. Why, I daresay it was just last year—"

"Oh no," Storm murmured, turning away to leave Terrien to rehash the embarrassing story Storm had rather hoped he'd have forgotten about. As the rest of the ponies began dispersing, enjoying the party, Storm found himself trotting over to a large, circular table where Pinkie Pie was minding a near-infinite crop of cakes, pies, cupcakes, and a dozen other sweet, delectable deserts.

"Hey," He greeted as the pink mare slammed down a cake identically twin to the one she'd shoved down his throat. "Was—is that boysenberry filling?"

"Yes sireeee Bob." Pinkie Pie responded happily.

"I love boysenberry." He responded happily, unknowingly licking his lips.

"Wanna piece?"

"No, I—I don't think I do."

"WHAT?! But—but—"

"I want it _all_."

"All?!"

"All—as in, I want the whole cake."

"You WHAT?!"

"I want the whole cake." He repeated.

"The _whole_ cake?"

"Even the icing."

"Did he just say he wants the whole cake?" Spike the dragon asked, jumping onto Pinkie Pie's back.

"You better believe it." Storm revealed.

"I LIKE THIS PONY!" Pinkie shouted with glee. "BECAUSE HE LIKES CAKE!"

"So, about that cake—"

"Hmm—care to put your muzzle where your mouth is?" Pinkie challenged, leaning over the table with the most serious glare he'd seen from her yet. Storm smiled, leaning over the table to match her gaze.

"Anytime. Anywhere."

Pinkie Pie, in answer, disappeared under the table, sending the mounted dragon atop her flying off with a brief shriek of surprise. When the pink pony reappeared, she had six large, round cakes of varying flavors spread out between her hooves.

"If," She began, spreading the cakes out on the table. "You want my Super-Duper-Spectacular-Chocolaty-Cake-of-Boysenberry-Awesomeness-That-Makes-Even-Rainbow-Dash-Seem-Less-Awesomer," She explained, taking not a single breath. "You have out eat _me_!"

"You?"

"Yes sireee." She said, bouncing up and down happily, as though excited by the mere thought of a cake-eating contest.

"Well then—it's Pinkie Pie, right?"

"It is?" She asked with a frown. "I thought _I_ was Pinkie Pie."

"I—"

"Do I have a twin? Ooooh—I've always wanted a twin! Hang on, but I have Marble Pie—does that make me the twin of a twin?"

"Umm—"

"But then if I'm a twin, so is Marble Pie, so if Marble Pie is a twin, and I'm _her_ twin, the I'd be the twin of a twin after all. So then, does this make me a _triplet?_ Oooooh! Ooooh! I've always wanted to be a triplet!"

"Ok—"

"Triplets could be so much fun!" She shouted excitedly. "Because three is more than two, and the more the merrier!"

"Ooooh!" Storm added, unable to resist. "You know what would be better than triplets?"

"You mean—"

"QUADRUPLETS!" The pair shouted simultaneously.

"Four _is_ more than three." Pinkie Pie allowed. "And _way_ more than two!"

"You know what's more than four?"

"FIVE!"

"Six." Storm revealed.

"SIX! Six heroes! Six friends! Six—"

"SIX CAKES!"

"CAKE?! WHERE?!"

"As in the six cakes I'm about to devour to win your Boysenberry Cake."

"You _what_?!" Pinkie growled, her eyes narrowing.

"You heard me, Party Pony."

"Oh yeah, Time Pony?"

Storm froze, his hearts stopping mid-beat in his chest. No. No. It wasn't possible. This—he'd never met this mare before, _never,_ so then how would she know—no. He shook his head. He must have been hearing things—yes, that was it.

"You're going down, Lady of Pies." He challenged, squaring himself for the competition.

"Prove it, Lord of Storms."

"Oh Pinkie Pie, you are toast." Storm declared surely. "You're toast. You're chocolaty, boysenberry-tasting toast."

"Oooooooh." She giggled, again disappearing under the table for several long seconds. Before Storm could figure out what the young pony was up to, however, she'd popped up once more, this time holding a slice of chocolate toast slathered in boysenberry jam in each hoof.

"Oh, don't mind if I do, thanks." He responded as she offered him one of the slices. Together, as though participating in some pre-arranged challenge ritual, the pair simultaneously downed their respective slices. Then, once they'd licked the boysenberry and chocolate from their lips, the two ponies continued to stare one another down, waiting for their challenge to start.

"Ready?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh yeah." Storm asked, a small group of ponies now gathering around to watch the coming showdown.

"On three?"

"On three." He agreed.

"Seven. Twenty-Two Thousand Five Hundred and Six. Nine. Eighty-One. Two. Eleventy-Billion. Seven Hundred and One. THREE!"

Storm's mouth opened, but even as the final number of her unorthodox countdown escaped Pinkie's mouth and had registered in his mind, his mouth was snapping closed once more, his eyes now wide, starting is disbelieving shock at what he'd just witnessed. All six cakes, having stood firm and proud where Pinkie had originally placed them, were now gone, the platters on which they'd sat sparkling and shining happily as they had the day they'd been purchased, as though the cakes themselves had never even existed,. The pink mare, in turn, was grinning from ear-to-ear, her light blue eyes alive with happiness, her entire muzzle covered in a rainbow of sweetened frosting, cake, and sprinkles—indeed, there was enough frosting on her mouth to cover a second massive cake like the one Storm had earlier been forced to eat, the one they'd competed for.

Bemused laughter, in turn, erupted from around the museum as the cyan Pegasus he'd fought earlier came to hover in the air next to him.

"Wha—that's not possible—that—"

"You have a _lot_ to learn, new pony." Rainbow Dash teased. " _No pony_ ou-eats Pinkie Pie, _especially_ when you put a cake on the line. And Pinkie, you _really_ think that cake's more awesome than—than _me_?"

"Of course it's not, Dashie; no cake can be more awesome than your bestie!"

"But you said—"

"Oh Dashie, I was _exaggerating!_ " Pinkie laughed. "You know me—I exaggerate _everything_."

"That _is_ true—"

"New pony learn he can't out-eat Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked, joining in on the conversation.

"You know it!" Rainbow Dash answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, okay, Pinkie Pie ate the most cakes, but she _didn't_ win."

"I didn't?" Pinkie asked, her mouth gaping open.

"Like I said," Rainbow Dash revealed. "A few colors short of a rainbow."

"How yeh reckon that?" Applejack asked.

"Because, I forgot to mention, we're playing under United Storm Standardized Rules—or USSR."

"United Storm Standardized Rules?"

"Yep."

"What the hay is that?" Applejack questioned.

"This." Storm answered. With no warning, without provocation or explanation, without hesitation, without fear, the young stallion bent forward, and, in a move that silenced the laughter around him and once again sent the entire room into a stunned silence, he smashed his mouth into Pinkie's muzzle, washing his tongue over her entire face, not stopping until every last single trace of icing and frosting, until the final sprinkle, had disappeared, her face now looking as clear and as clean as if she'd just taken a bath. Even Rainbow Dash, in a sight simply not too common in the small pony town, had been so taken aback by his brazen move that she was left speechless, her mouth dropping open as her wings tucked into her side, her body dropping to the ground as only a simple "Huh?" escaped her lips. Pinkie Pie, in turn, was just standing there, completely frozen, her eyes wide open, her hooves planted on her suddenly-clean face, a light pink blush creeping over her cheeks.

"United Storm Standardized Rules." He explained, not looking around at everypony now staring at him. "Icing equals double points, un-unless it—it's on somepony else's f-face, th-then it's triple p-points—and is f-fair g-game as l-long as it—as it's not in s-somepony else's mouth or else b-been swallowed." He paused, running his tongue over his lips and then along the inside walls of his cheeks, cleaning away any of the tasty treat he might have missed. "Mhmmm…a true treasure: so sweet and refreshing."

"You mean the icing, dear?" The purple-maned white mare asked, coming to stand with her friends.

"Yeah, that too." He answered, casting an amused wink at Pinkie Pie, who, like Rainbow Dash, crashed backwards onto the ground, frozen stiff by the stallion's completely random move.

"Heh, Ah reckon yer gonna fit in around here just fine, Storm Ryder." Applejack revealed. "Ah don't think Ah've ever seen anypony ground both Rainbow Dash _and_ Pinkie Pie like that."

 _"Ground_ us?" Rainbow Dash asked, at last shaking off the surprise that had griped her. "AJ, he _kissed_ her!"

"I did not."

"Did too." Rainbow Dash challenged, climbing back to her hooves.

"Did _not_."

"Did _too_."

"Did _not_."

"Yes, you _did_."

"No, I—"

Before Storm's sentence could agitate the growing argument, however, Pinkie Pie had exploded up once more, a gargantuan smile on her face as more party streamers and confetti rained down on top of the gathered crowd.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Huh?!" Storm and Rainbow Dash asked together, turning to look at the pink mare.

"Creative ponies are _always_ awesome, Rainbow Dash, because it means they think outside of the box— _anything_ can happen."

"I—wait, huh? I—wai—I—bu—wha—huh?" Storm asked rapidly, stopping to at last collect his breath.

"Yeah, what he said!" Rainbow declared.

"What she's saying, Rainbow Dash," Twilight explained, also joining in on the conversation. "Is that he lost, so instead of being mad or down about it, he laughed it off and changed the rules."

"Yeah, well, I—"

"Hey, Applejack!"

"Rarity!"

"Rainbow Dash!"

The three named mares turned around in time to be met by the same number of smaller, more hyper fillies, large, mischievous grins overtaking their muzzles.

"What's up, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked the filly with the red bow, flanked on either side by a white Unicorn and a burnt-orange Pegasus.

"Can we talk?" The Unicorn asked, and though Storm had never met any of these ponies something in the far back of his mind told him, flat out, that these three were up to something that none of the others would approve of. He made a mental note of it for future references: it might be wise to be cautious around these three. They were no harm, of course, particularly to a Time Lord, but at the same time, he knew, from personal experience, that the most harmless of ponies could have the greatest of impacts.

"About what, Sweetie Belle?" The larger Unicorn asked.

"Ummm—away from everypony else?" The Pegasus asked pointedly.

"Ah reckon we could use some fresh air anyhow." Applejack concluded, giving into the three smaller ponies' request.

As Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and their Unicorn friend, who Storm still didn't have a name for, followed their smaller friends, Storm turned to find Terrien, to find at least one friendly, familiar face, when he was instead met by Pinkie Pie, who was now, with a grin on her face, offering him half of her prized cake.

"Huh?"

"It's yours, silly."

"Mine?"

"Yeppers Peppers!"

"I—I don't understand. You won, so—"

"Of course I won—I _really_ love cake, but cake's no fun if you can't share it with somepony else."

"I—it's not?"

"Well duh!" Pinkie scoffed with a laugh, as though such a ridiculous question was the dumbest thing she'd ever been asked.

"I dunno that that makes any sense." He confessed, staring at her now as though only just seeing her properly for the first time.

"It doesn't?"

"Not to me, no. You won—to the victor goes the spoils."

"But why make such awesome cakes of awesome deliciousness if you're not going to have anypony else to eat them with?"

"Because _you_ want to eat them?"

"Silly filly, if I wanted to eat cake by myself I wouldn't throw a party to do it—although now that I think about it, a cake-eating party for one _could_ be fun."

"I—" Storm smiled, realizing that his chances of winning this discussion were as great as his chances of winning her cake had ever been. "Thanks, Pinkie Pie."

"You're welcome!"

"Down the hatch?" He asked.

"Okie Dokie, Lokie!"

Together, as if the scene had been synchronized and rehearsed for a hundred moons before, the pair of ponies opened their mouths wide and dropped their respective halves in, closing their mouths and chewing in perfect unison. Once the cake had been swallowed, they then stuck out their tongues and wiped their muzzles and faces clean, finally belching towards one another, again in perfect synchronization.

"DEEEELLLLLIIICCCC—"

"Umm—Storm Ryder?" A soft, meek voice asked, cutting off Pinkie Pie's exclamation of how yummy her cake was. Storm looked around, catching a yellow-maned, grey-bodied Pegasus as she fluttered towards him, a small package held between her hooves.

"DERPY!" Pinkie shouted happily, recognizing the courier pony.

"Oh, hello, Pinkie Pie."

"Who's asking?" Storm asked suspiciously, his eyes flittering from the grey Pegasus to the package she was carrying and then back to her again.

"I have a package for you." She obviously explained, offering him the parcel, now.

"From who?"

"They didn't say." She answered. "But they paid extra bits to make sure I got it to you tonight."

"That's odd." Storm responded, slowly, cautiously accepting the package. Perhaps, he consoled himself, this would be another blast from the past, another of his mother's artifacts slowly finding its way home to him, an elaborate plan, perhaps, to help him achieve his current goals. "That's it? No notes, no message, nothing else? Just—this?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it—it's fine." He murmured, reaching into the satchel around his neck and withdrawing several golden bits that he then handed to the young Pegasus. "I—I appreciate it."

"Hey Derpy, want a cupcake?"

"Sure, Pinkie Pie. Would you like a muffin?" She responded, a basket of varied muffins now hanging from one of her hooves.

"YOU BET!"

As the two exchanged sweets, Storm allowed himself to effortlessly blend into the crowd, following its flows and ebbs across the vast show floor, not stopping until at last he'd reached a dark, forsaken corner, where no pony would find him against his will. Blotting the party from his mind, he took a seat at the sole table, a small thing, and placed the parcel before him. A soft, silver glow emanating from his horn, the string around the box untied itself and fell away to the table. He paused, however, not immediately opening the thing.

He could sense it. He could feel it, now—a soft, cold wind against the back of neck. He was a Time Lord, he could sense the trace of time and the expanse of space like some ponies could sense magic, like a Pegasus could sense a coming storm. It was exceptionally strong, far stronger than it had been when he'd been given his mother's old sonic screwdriver, or when he'd first received her scroll. Of course, he knew what this meant: the stronger that sensation, the more recent and the more connected it was with him. It was growing stronger the longer he stared at the unopened box, as though its mere presence was calling to him.

A sense of foreboding was slowly covering his entire form. Something was wrong, here, something was horribly wrong. He didn't know what, why, or how, but this—something _was_ wrong, and opening this box—

"Pandora's Box." He murmured with a sad, dismal defeated tone. Opening this box, he knew, would lead to great trouble of some sort or another. Yet, _not_ opening the box would do the exact same thing—albeit it, troubles of a different sort.

"Cowabunga." He murmured, popping the top off of the box. Sitting it down next to the box, swallowing down his fear, he looked into the box and was met by—

A note. Atop a collection of wrapping paper sat a small, open scroll, a note with only a few words written upon it. His eyes narrowing in confusion, the note lit up in a silver aura and began to levitate towards him.

Even before reading the words before him, he knew this was much worse than he'd first thought. The hoofwriting, the language—he couldn't place it, but he'd seen it before, it was so familiar, yet now so alien at the same time.

"Yo buddy," He read aloud. "Still alive?"

He flipped the note over, but found no other writing nor any clues as to the origins of the note, nor any suggestion as to who might have written it.

"Yo buddy, still alive?" He murmured again, trying impossibly to make sense of the unusual question.

"Yo buddy, still alive?" He repeated a third time, but the question made no more sense now than it had before.

Lying the note to the side, he pulled open the gift paper, digging through the mass of folds occupying most of the box's innards. After several moments of silence, he'd just about given up when his hoof connected with something solid and unmoving.

"What the—"

And then the object cleared the folds of the gift paper, and Storm's hearts fell through the bottom of his chest, and around him the entire party froze in that exact moment, no pony moving, the air itself going still and silent as Storm's eyes washed over the object he'd been delivered.

No. This wasn't possible. This was beyond impossible—the laws of time themselves made it quite clear that this could never happen, that this was as forsaken and forbidden as a paradox.

Yet, somehow, through it all, it _was_ happening, and deep down, he knew the path of the future itself had changed, for better or for worse, forever more. Time still frozen around him, he studied the object—or what was left of it.

It'd once been the left half of a pair of sunglasses, a pair of _sonic_ sunglasses a Time Lord had once given his young son. The glasses had helped their owner through a million different adventures, had saved his hooves a hundred times over. They'd seen great fun, deep happiness, and great darkness. Love, laughter, and even war. Now, however, they were but a shadow of their former selves. The arm was bent and warped, and the green lens had a shot hole in the middle, a crack running up and down, away from the damaged epicenter.

A brief vision, then, filtered into his mind, unbidden and unwanted.

 _The large, massive dull-golden Unicorn stood in the middle of a raging battle. Magic and dust blasting around, he stood firm and calm, much like a great stonewall against an even greater flood. His equally-dull crimson strips and crimson mouth offset his coat's color, and his golden-red mane looked more like flames erupting from his neck and rump. His violet eyes were angry and violent, ready to end the Great War that had raged on for so long._

 _A Pegasus came charging at him from behind, but he wasn't worried. Without hurrying, without worrying, he sidestepped the attack, turning at the last moment to bring his long, pointed horn swinging in a sword-like motion so that it sliced through the skin of his attacker. Blood spurting everywhere, the Pegasus crashed into the grown, her head lolling awkwardly to one side, its owner never moving again._

 _Looking off to his right, he saw a young, teal Unicorn bouncing up and down happily, magic blasting from his horn and taking out pony after pony after zebra, his laughter never stopping. "I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANDY! SWEET SWEET CANDY! OOOH! AHH!"_

 _Not far off from him, a grey Pegasus, her blue mane streaked with white and braided down the side of her face, was dodging a myriad of attackers, her hooves sending several of her foes to the ground._

 _She never saw the threat, never saw the attack. That teal Unicorn, his mane several shades of blue darker than his body, had blasted a particularly strong attack at the Pegasus._

 _"Zulu!"_

 _She turned, but could not dodge the attack. Reacting with no thought, the massive Unicorn shot a blast of energy to intercept the attacker's assault at the last moment. This magic sent harmlessly into the air, he aimed a second attack at the teal pony. This attack also hit true, sending the Unicorn careening across the battlefield and into a tree, his limp body sliding down the trunk. The pony, whom Omega knew to be a member of the enemy's royal command, did not move again._

 _"NO!"_

 _Turning, Omega only barely had time to register a dark, midnight blue Unicorn somehow flying through the air, angling towards him as a blast of crimson energy rocketed forth from his horn, connecting with the left half of his glasses, sending him collapsing to the ground._

Storm shook his head, forcing the image from his mind.

No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. It was wrong, it was sworn to never occur again. Yet, it had.

This was bad. Equestria was in grave danger, a danger far worse than any it had ever faced, because Storm now knew one unquestionable, undeniable fact, a threat darker than any he'd ever heard escaping his muzzle.

"They're back."

* * *

"Okay, Sweetie Belle," Rarity began, wrapping a light blue scarf around her neck, its color matching perfectly with her cutie mark. "What's so important that we had to step outside in this un _sightly_ cold to discuss?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash added, jerking a hoof back towards the museum door. "There's still somepony in there I owe for earlier—"

"We were curious—"

"We just wanted to know—"

"Well, the thing is—"

The three foals went silent as they looked from one to the other, their eyes clear that they were attempting to form a consensus about what to say and how to say it, how to put it, and, most importantly, which of them should be unlucky enough to get to explain it to the three females now towering before them. After several minutes of silence, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at each other, nodded, and backed away in unison, leaving Applebloom alone to be victimized.

"Well, we—we were just curious, see?"

"Curious about _what_?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently. "Can some _pony_ spill the cake already?!"

"CAKE!" Pinkie Pie roared from inside the museum, receiving a flood of laughter from the partygoers inside.

"Well see, thing is, we were curious." Applebloom repeated.

"Yeah, oddly enough we got _that_ part." The group's eldest Pegasus answered sarcastically.

"Well, we were wanderin'—what do each of ya'll look fer in yer special somepony?"

"Do what, now?" Rainbow Dash asked, dumbfounded and taken aback by the out-of-the-blue question her best friend's sister had posed.

"You know, your special somepony." Sweetie Belle explained, joining her own friend, now as she took energy from her friend's involuntary bravery.

"Now Sugarcube," Applejack began, kneeling down in front of her baby sister. "What in the name of Equestria makes yeh ask _that_ kind o' question?"

"Well, see Applejack," Scootaloo answered, as though she might be the cavalry coming in for the rescue. "Hearth's Warming Eve is basically right around the corner—"

"Umm, Scootaloo?"

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash?"

"It's only the end of summer."

"Exactly!" Applebloom agreed. "And Hearth's Warming Eve is only the _second_ most romantic holiday 'round—"

"After Hearts and Hooves Day." Sweetie Belle added.

"So, we were just a'wanderin', what do ya'll look fer in yer special somepony?" Applebloom repeated. Rarity and Applejack looked at one another, speaking, like their sisters, with only their eyes, as though silently trying to agree on an answer, trying to determine whether or not they should even answer the question.

"I—"

"Ah—"

"Well—"

"See, Sugarcube—"

"It goes like this, pipsqueaks." Rainbow Dash answered, suddenly taking the helm of the discussion herself, to the clear, apparent relief of her two friends. " _My_ special somepony has to be _awesome!_ "

" _Awesome_?" Applejack asked with narrow eyes and an arched eyebrow, her voice one of forced (and failed) neutrality and calm. " _That's_ yer big requirement? Ta be _AWESOME_?!"

"Well yeah, because I don't want to date some Lame-O. No, my special somepony has to be at _least_ twenty percent as cool as I am, because I have to make _them_ look better, and of course, they _have_ to make _me_ look good too."

"Oooh! Oooh! What else?" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom asked in unison.

"Well," Rainbow Dash responded, putting a hoof to her chin as though giving the matter some serious, deep thought. "My special somepony also has to be somepony _real_."

"Real?" The younger Pegasus asked.

"What in the pony does _that_ mean?" Applebloom asked.

"It means exactly that, squirt." Rainbow Dash explained. "They have to be real, they have to be true, and honest. I could never date somepony I can't trust or believe in, because whether it's your friends _or_ your special somepony, trust is _everything_."

"Everything?" Scootaloo asked.

"Totally!"

"Anything else, Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie Belle asked hopefully, eyes wide as she and her friends began taking much more interest in the subject on hoof.

"Hmmm…my special somepony has to see _and_ accept me for the pony I am." She added, suddenly more serious than any of her friends had ever heard her sound. "Just because I'm awesome, and cool, and—"

"And arrogant?" Applejack suggested with a soft chuckle.

"That doesn't mean I don't have my moments of fear and doubt, moments where I'm as weak and terrified as Fluttershy. And when that happens I want somepony who won't judge me or think lesser of me, who'll help me feel better when I need it. Of course, my special somepony also has to help me push the envelope."

"Push the envelope?"

"That's right. I want somepony who never stops pushing me to be better than who I am today."

"Anything else, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo again asked.

"Yeah, there _is_ one more thing, I _guess_."

"What?"

Rainbow Dash signed, not speaking for several moments as she struggled to put into words what she was thinking. "I—my—see—I—I want somepony special who can challenge me. A pony who can hang with me through the whole game, not just the first lap, the first week, when everything feels all rainbow-y and butterflies-y, but through the big fights, the anger, the upset, the hurt feelings."

"The game?" The three crusaders asked in unison.

"Yeah, you know, _the_ game."

"What game?"

"Love. And life."

"Love and life ain't no game—are they?" Applebloom asked.

"Of course it is, midget." Rainbow Dash laughed. "Love is the only game where two ponies can play and _both_ can win, and life is the biggest game there is."

"Wow." Rarity whispered, in total shock and awe at what Rainbow Dash had just explained. "Rainbow Dash, I _never_ —"

"Huh?"

"What she's sayin', Sugarcube, is that yer not known fer bein' so deep an' serious like that."

"Exactly, darling." Rarity agreed. "Though it _is_ most becoming o—"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked defensively. "I read too every once in a while."

"What about you, sis?" Applebloom asked, turning to face the orange Earth Pony. "What do _you_ look fer in yer special somepony?"

" _My_ special somepony?"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle screamed excitedly, as though things were going far better than they could ever have hoped for.

"Well, Ah reckon Rainbow Dash there had a point with what she said."

"Huh?"

"Ma special somepony can't just be any random pony neither. Nope. Whichever pony Ah decide to date has ta be real, has ta be honest and trustworthy. They'd have ta be loyal."

" _Loyal_?" The three fillies asked, again in perfect unison, not daring to believe what they'd just heard.

"Yep, Ah reckon so, because if Ah can't trust ma special somepony then Ah shouldn't be with 'em ta begin with. No ma'am, ma special somepony has ta be extremely loyal, above all else."

"Wha—"

"But not just ta me."

"Huh?"

"Ma special somepony has ta also be loyal ta themselves."

"To themselves?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeh better bet yer horn there, missy." Applejack explained. "See, Ah'm as stubborn as they come, and Ah work ma tail off every day. Ma special somepony has to be loyal ta themselves—they can't let ma stubborn streak or ma hardworkin' ways change 'em—they have to be able ta be themselves, because if they can't be loyal to themselves there ain't no way in Equestria they can be loyal to me."

"What else?! What else?!" The fillies chanted, nearly hyperventilating.

"Hold yer apples there, young 'uns." AJ chuckled. "Let me talk."

"Sorry."

"As Ah was sayin', my special somepony has ta be loyal, but they can't be afraid ta get their hooves dirty, either. Ma life is all about hard work, an' I want a pony what can understand that an' accept me fer it, who can even get out there an' work as hard as Ah can when Ah need 'em to, who can see that, though Ah'm bull-headed an' stubborn as a mule, Ah can't always do it on ma own, a pony who won't judge me fer that or think less of me fer it, who'll have my back when Ah need it most."

"I—"

"But Ah don't want somepony who ain't gonna do nothin' but wait on me hoof and leg, neither. Ah want a special somepony who understands Ah have ta pull my own weight an' do ma own work, make my own way in Equestria. He also has to understand that Ah ain't no girly pony neither, that Ah don't do makeup or fancy-shmancy frilly fru-fru dresses." She added, casting a sideways glance at Rarity as she spoke. Rarity's eyes went wide with shock, as though AJ had just uttered some unmentionable curse word. "They also have ta realize that Ah don't wear ma emotions on my hooves fer everypony to see, that Ah like ma privacy. Ah mean, Ah'm okay with the occasional display of affection an' love, that's good an' all, but Ah reckon the real meat of two ponies' relationship should remain just between them, or else it'll lose the specialness of its meanin'."

"Is that even possible?" Scootaloo challenged, receiving a shrug from Applejack.

"Well o' course it is, Sugarcube. Think 'bout it fer a minute: if it was somethin' done with or around everypony else, then what would make it so special fer yer special somepony, or fer you if the hoof's on the other leg. No sireee, the intimate stuff should stay just between the two ponies involved, see, or else it means nothin', and so ma special somepony has to understand an' respect that."

"What about you, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked, turning her large, olive-colored eyes on her older sister.

"What about me, dear?"

"YOUR SPECIAL SOMEPONY!" The three fillies shouted together, dead-panning as they answered the obvious. "What do _you_ look for in _your_ special somepony?"

"Oh, darling, that one's easy." Rarity laughed, waving a hoof in dismissal. "My special somepony has to be—well, he has to be special."

"Wow, Rarity, really?" Applejack asked in hysterical laughter, joined by her best friend and the three younger ponies.

"Yeah, Rare." Rainbow Dash agreed. "We'd _never_ have guessed that your special somepony had to be somepony _special_! Hahahahahahaha! Good one."

"Scoff if you must, ladies, but I mean exactly what I said." Rarity countered in defense of her words. "My special somepony has to be somepony special, a cut above the crowd. Forgive my lack of modesty, but I'm no common mare—"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash laughed. "You can say _that_ again."

"He must also be dashing, able to take my breath away just by looking at me. My special somepony must have a certain—a certain—a certain _je ne sais quoi_ about him. But! But! However, I also want somepony who's honorable, noble; he doesn't have to be royalty, per se," She added, not needing to mention the fiasco involving Princess Celestia's nephew, Prince Blueblood. "If there's one thing my friends have taught me, it's that there are greater kinds of honor and nobility than any Prince, Princess, King, Queen, or Emperor could ever know. He has to have a sense of personal honor and respect, always doing what _he_ feels is right, even if and, perhaps most especially, when I don't agree; he has to respect me enough to disagree with me, or else it'll never work out.

"More importantly, he must respect me for who I am. He has to understand and respect that I may not always be at my best, that I may be an eyesore to behold when I wake up, but he loves me in spite of it. Even when my mane's a mess, when my eyes are crusty with night sleep and I haven't brushed my teeth, he still has to think I'm the most radiant and beautiful pony he's ever seen, because that'll show me his love more than any words ever could.

"I want somepony who can stay with me, both at my best and at my worst, who'll come up when I'm down and out, wipe my tears away, and hold me until I'm all better. I have to feel safe in his hooves, not to feel needed but to feel _wanted_.

"I also want somepony who won't lord over me. It's like Applejack said—I do things by my own hooves, I'm my own pony; I need a friend, not a master. He has to treat me as an equal, as I treat him, or else it can never be. And of course, dear, trust is paramount. If I can't trust him or believe in him then any relationship should be pointless. I also want somepony I can connect with, a stallion with whom I might be allowed to build a history, a life with."

"Do what?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, many pony myths suggest at one time ponies had _eight_ hooves, _two_ heads, and _two_ hearts—"

"Two hearts?" Applejack asked. "That don't seem realistic ta me."

"However, because the ponies of ancient times were vile and without honor, a great god split we ponies in half, dooming us to spend our lives searching for our other halves—"

"Wow Rarity, now you sound like an egghead." Rainbow scoffed. "You sound like _Twilight_!"

"Perhaps, but that's what I want."

"Huh?"

"I want my other half. I want a stallion that, when I go to sleep at night in his hooves, can make me feel whole and complete, as though my entire universe is perfect."

"Wow, Rarity." Her sister gasped. "I didn't know you could be so—so _deep_."

"Well, Sweetie Belle, _darling_ , there's _so_ much you _don't_ know about me."

"What else ya want in yer special somepony?" Applebloom asked.

"He also has to be fit. Not outrageously muscular, like Bulking Biceps, but he has to take care of himself and take pride in his appearance. He has to show the best of himself to the world, but he can't be vain about it—"

At this, the five other ponies exploded into laughter that was louder than it had ever been before.

"No offense, Sugarcube, but yet the vainest pony Ah ever did see. Why, Ah reckon if Ah got one o' Twilight's fancy schmancy dictionaries, yer picture would be right there next ta the word."

"AJ's right, Rarity." Rainbow Dash added. "Saying _your_ special somepony can't be vain is like the—"

"Like the cherry callin' the apple red." Applejack finished.

"Not at all!" Rarity defended. "I am _not_ vain. I may recognize and appreciate extravagant and exceptional beauty, not just in myself but in my work and everypony else. Being proud of how you appear to the rest of Equestria is one thing, but it's quite another all together to let it make you feel superior to everypony else, to let it make you look down on other ponies, and that is just unacceptable. All ponies matter, even if it's in different ways. My special somepony must understand that, and I _do_ represent the Element of Generosity, after all, so I could never consort with a stallion who doesn't know the special value of giving to other ponies just to see them smile."

"Anything else, Rarity?"

"He must also be dedicated and diligent. I don't want somepony who can't finish what he starts, who puts things off until it's too late. He has to do what he says and do it right, or else why even bother? A little procrastination is fine—everypony does it. However, nonetheless he can't be lazy."

"And finally, I suppose, he must have manners. It may not seem like it, but having manners can make a pony attractive and becoming, while a total lack of manners makes one seem grotesque and crude. I could _never_ date somepony like Applejack—erm, no offense, darling."

"None taken, Sugarcube." AJ laughed.

"Oooh! Oooh! What else?!" Scootaloo asked, barely able to control her excitement.

"Ah reckon what's most important of all, though—"

"What will make him the most awesomest—"

"His most endearing quality—"

"Is that—"

"No matter what—"

"He can't be too scared—"

"To be himself." The three mares finished in unison, the conversation obviously over. Taking their leave on this cue, the trio known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked from one to the other, the looks upon their faces as perfectly clear as one of Rarity's mirrors. They'd gone digging for silver but had instead they'd unearthed pure, unadulterated gold adorned with the purest, most flawless diamonds ever, and now their entire plan was, quite literally, in their hooves to do with as they pleased.

After the three fillies had gone back inside to enjoy the rest of the party and begin secretly plotting their next move, Rarity followed suit, bidding her two best friends a brief farewell, leaving both Applejack and Rainbow Dash suddenly very alone and _very_ awkward; after all, neither pony had been alone with the other since the previous day's series of awkward, accidental events.

"Ummm—"

"Sure is a nice shindig Pinkie threw together, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it's a Pinkie Pie-classic, alright." Rainbow Dash agreed shakily, as though afraid of what might be right around the corner.

"That Storm character is somethin' else, ain't he?"

"You got that right—he's got a couple nails loose upstairs, _that's_ for sure."

"So—"

"Umm—"

"Aww shucks Dash, Ah'm plum sorry 'bout yesterday—"

"AJ, about yesterday, don't worry about it; I shouldn't have—"

Each mare, however, went deathly silent as each realized the other had been about to say almost exactly the same thing.

"Sorry, Sugarcube, you go first."

"No, no, I interrupted _you_."

"Rainbow—"

"AJ—"

"Look Rainbow, Ah really am sorry 'bout yesterday; I shouldn'ta been teasin' ya like Ah was—"

"It's okay, AJ." Rainbow Dash interrupted. "I really should have stolen your hat and run off with it, not while you were working."

"I—umm—well, see, thing is Dash, Ah reckon Ah actually kinda enjoyed it, a bit."

"You _what_?"

"The farm's been ma life ever since Ah was just a fillie, even younger than Applebloom. It's the only life Ah've ever known, and it means ever'thin' ta me. So it's only natural, Ah reckon, that Ah put everythin' Ah have, every minute of time Ah get, inta makin' sure it don't fail."

"I—"

"Truth o' the matter is, Ah _know_ Ah get so caught up in ma work that Ah often forget ta have fun an' just enjoy maself ever once in a while; even when Ah know Ah've been workin' too hard, Ah still don't stop and just relax an' enjoy myself, even though Ah know Ah should. So yesterday, when yeh stole ma hat, Ah had somethin' else ta focus on, an' Ah realized how much fun it was, so Ah was glad fer yeh doin' it, because—"

"Hey, Applejack!" Applebloom shouted, temporarily poking her ribboned-head out of the doors now behind Applejack, who'd not realized how far she'd moved during her conversation with her friends. "Is it okay if Ah stay with Sweetie Belle at Rarity's tonight?"

"Uh—yeah, sure, whatever she says Ah reckon is right okay with me."

"SHE SAID YES, EVERYPONY!" Applebloom erupted as the door shut back behind her, once more leaving the two best friends alone once more.

"Hey, AJ?"

"What?"

"Your hat."

"What 'bout it?"

"I was just wondering—what's the story behind it?"

AJ lowered her head, forcing back a myriad of emotions, feelings, and an army of ghosts. She'd know this question would pop up one day, but she still found herself caught off guard by its sudden appearance in the conversation.

"Ah—Ah'm sorry, Dash, Ah can't—"

"It—no, it's okay, Applejack, I understand—"

"Ah'm sorry, Ah really am, but that's part o' ma past Ah squared away an' turned ma back on years ago."

"It's okay, AJ: I guess we _all_ have skeletons." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Thanks fer bein' ma friend, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Yer a pain in ma side, but Ah reckon yeh are pretty awesome."

"Wow, AJ, that was—"

"Too mushy?" She finished.

"Yep."

"Think it was a lil' too much?"

"Oh yeah."

"Agree to never speak of it again?"

"Deal."

"Deal." Applejack repeated.

"Heh, I _knew_ ya'd come around to _my_ way of thinking."

"Huh?"

"Come on, AJ, just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"The truth."

"An' what truth would that be?"

"The obvious truth, of course; we _both_ know your hat looked _waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy_ more awesome on me than it ever has on you."

"Oh yeah?" Applejack challenged, leaning in to glare her friend in the face in direct defiance of her words.

"Yeah!" The Pegasus defended, leaning in and challenging her friend as well.

"Is that so?"

"Of _course_ it is!"

"Ah—"

Before the country pony could finish her sentence, however, the door slammed open and three small, hooved figures went galloping out, paying no attention to anypony around them. The door, however, was quite a different story. With nothing nor nopony there to block its path, it slammed into Applejack's flank with its sudden, unquestionable power, knocking the Earth Pony forward several inches…and, with no warning, the two friends found their lips colliding with the full force of the combined Magic of Equestria. A wide, vast ocean of emerald found itself mixing with orbs of pure magenta as the Earth and the Heavens at last collided and melded, as though all of creation were, quite suddenly, being thrust into perfect harmony.

This was—it wasn't right, not here, not like this, and both mares knew this to be true. Applejack knew she should do something— _anything_ —to break the embrace, to apologize to her friend for not having been more mindful of her surroundings, to brush it off and move on with life. Yet, despite the accidental nature of the gesture, despite not having meant for any of this to have happened, she had to confess that—that—that it was _nice_. For the first time in her entire life, for as long as she could remember, her mind was free of worry, and her heart was—it was truly happy. No farm to work, no farm to keep afloat, no Equestria to save. Years upon years of stress, anxiety, and secret fears had melted away in the blink of an eye, making her feel not only years younger but infinitely more awake and—and happy. She felt—she felt—happy. Perhaps, in the farthest reaches of her mind, she knew this wouldn't last, that too soon she'd be more afraid and confused than ever before, but for now, for this moment—

"Rainbow—"

Rainbow Dash, never one to shy away from anything in her life, the one pony who, the riskier something was the more inclined she was to attempt it, a mare totally and unequally afraid of going for something when she wanted it, silenced her friend's objections with a nearly-silent "shush"-like sound, bringing her wings up to cup Applejack's head and pull her into an even-deeper kiss. Applejack knew the risks well. The Element of Honest knew, with no illusions, that this was a line neither of them could cross back over. What was happening tonight would forever affect their friendship. The _smartest, safest_ thing to do would be to stop this series of events in its track. Yet, for the first time in her life, she was also _powerless_. As the feathers of her best friend's wings cuddled her face and nestled her into a nest of safe love, Applejack melted ever deeper into the kiss.

All of Equestria melted away with her, leaving only a collection of stars and constellations, the two friends connected in the center of their beautiful glow. Eons of events, an entire collection of lives, all of time, all of space, everything that had ever happened or ever would happen, it had led them to this very moment. This had been _meant_ to happen, had been ordained since the start of creation. Both ponies knew this with such overwhelming conviction that they couldn't deny it, not here, not now.

Applejack smiled. _Watermelon_. How had she never noticed before that her very best friend tasted so much like watermelon? She'd smelled watermelon, before, of course—how could she not have? Yet, this—it was something utterly and unquestionably different. It was so sweet, but it was also more—it was _intoxicating._ Her breathing became ragged and caught, as though she suddenly couldn't breathe. It was overwhelming, a flood of thoughts and emotions now invading her mind. This had changed everything, altered their friendship forever, and yet it had opened so many unbelievable doors, doors she'd never imagined, though now it was clear they'd always been there.

And then a new thought slammed to the front of her mind, bringing with it such ferocious anger and momentum that it, quite literally forced its way through her lips and into words they could both hear.

"Ah lo—"

Unfortunately for both ponies, Equestria hadn't _actually_ melted away, and this was painfully proven as an all-too-familiar (and too-unwelcomed) voice pointed out _far_ too soon.

"Applejack, _darling!"_ That voice squealed. "Are—are you and Rainbow Dash _kissing_?!"

As though channeling all the magic of all six Elements of Harmony combined into a single, invisible force field, that single question managed to perform a miraculous, impossible feat, blasting the two ponies apart, leaving them helpless as they turned to gaze into the wide, stunned sapphire eyes that belonged to none other than their own Rarity.

"Ah—"

"Yes, dear?"

"I—I gotta jet."

"Rainbow—"

Before her friends could stop her, before she could be made to listen to any kind of reason imaginable, Rainbow Dash was gone, blasting up and into the night sky in a blaze of rainbow dust, leaving AJ, a single tear in the bottom of her eye, to contend with the now-confused Unicorn they call "friend".

* * *

As the party began to at long last run itself out of fuel, Storm found himself finally alone, sitting atop a balcony around the backside of the museum, parked at a dusty old table well beyond its prime. As a gentle warm breeze wafted through his mane, he looked down once more, again studying the glasses he'd been delivered out of the blue.

This package had changed everything. This was too much of a giant coincidence for him to ignore, too great a threat for him to dismiss. He closed his eyes, thinking back to what he knew of those events from so long ago.

A rogue nation, deeming itself an empire, had launched a surprise invasion of Equestria that had taken that nation by surprise. Rather than invading from the north, as most would when attacking a southern neighbor, the Empire of Chrysila had circumvented Equestria entirely, landing its forces on that kingdom's southern shores and slowly winding its way north.

It had been a total accident that the invasion force had even been discovered. A lone pony, a hero having dubbed herself Blind Justice, dedicated to protecting the weaker Equestrian citizens from injustice and criminal activity, had been on a recreational flight when she'd stumbled across the enemy army. The invaders' lead commander, the heir to the Chrysila Empire, and his brothers and sister had engaged her personally, leading to a vicious six-on-one battle. Against all odds, she'd withstood the brunt of the fury for hours before the crown prince himself had finished off the beaten hero. However, it was too late—her warning had rang out across Equestria.

The Equestrian Triumvirate—Generals Omega, Zulu, and Echo—had organized a hurried defense, and with only three hundred ponies they'd bottle-necked and routed an invasion army estimated to have been as strong as 200,000 ponies, though they'd suffered severe losses in the process.

As history went, Princess Celestia, despite her reservations, approved the raising of an army to fight in Equestria's name, with the three Generals given full military command. While History agreed that the three shared equal authority, some pony historians maintained that Omega had been the true commander, his orders unquestioned and unchallenged. In mere months, Equestria's army had swelled to over 98,000 strong, still strongly outnumbered by the foreign ponies. Yet, despite this disadvantage, Equestria, for several years, hung into the fight, and at the Battle of the Trident, had finally defeated the Chrysila army _en masse_ , only a handful escaping to return home. Equestria, meanwhile, had suffered far lighter casualties when compared to their foe's losses, though all three members of the Equestrian Triumvirate had paid the ultimate price. The royal siblings of Chrysila, in turn, had all escaped. Even now, it was considered a miracle victory—against overwhelming force, three ponies had led an army against superior forces and had limited the fighting to the deep south of Equestria, sparing virtually every major village, town, and city from experiencing the horrors of the war.

Storm shook his head sadly. That war had been a lifetime ago. A rare few ponies even remembered those events now, and fewer still cared—Equestria's borders had been secured, a vengeful enemy, whose motives _still_ remained unclear, had been checked and rebuked, and all had gone on as normal. Many of the books on the subject even suggested that Chrysila would never again suggest a threat to Equestria, let alone—

No. Looking down at the sonic sunglasses, he knew they were back. The great warrior of the Imperial Army, its leader, Star Dusk—he'd been the one, as most history texts maintained, who'd killed Blind Justice, failing to keep his presence a secret. He'd been the only foe to ever come close to defeating General Omega, the glasses' previous owner, his brother, the vile Star Lance the one to have destroyed the glasses themselves.

It no longer mattered what the history books said, what the historians _thought_ they knew. It didn't matter that the Elements of Harmony had been rediscovered, or that the Crystal Empire had returned. No. He turned his face to the north. Somewhere beyond the horizon, in the frozen arctic, the war drums were abeat in Chrysila once more, and Imperial forces would be in Equestria yet again. He recalled the historical names.

Star Dusk, the Commander.

Star Lance, the Destroyer.

Emerald, the Punisher.

Country Buck, the Deceiver.

Cotton Candy, the Flanker.

Tearbox, the Unknown.

Bubble Cake Pie, the Negotiator.

The heirs of the Empire. The leaders of an army, the souls of a nation. One had died at Omega's hooves. Six survived, almost certainly desiring revenge for their loss.

Omega, the General of Destruction.

Zulu, the General of Peace.

Echo, the General of Shadows.

The protectors of Equestria. The commanders of an army, the will of a kingdom. All had died, the ultimate price for victory. With them, Equestria had been lucky. Now, without them, Equestria would be conquered.

He sighed, looking into the shattered lens of the thing before him, his dull, broken reflection looking back. "You left me here, alone, and now you expect me to do what you couldn't. How is that fair?"

No response.

Perhaps, he allowed, he was overreacting. Perhaps there really was no danger to Equestria. Perhaps they may only come for him and him alone—perhaps it was merely a warning to not seek his own vengeance. They couldn't know the full truth, of course, but they might suspect, might know where he really come from—

Maybe there was no danger at all. He mused thoughtfully. History was, after all, full of self-fulfilling prophecies, events where ponies became so terrified of a perceived threat that didn't actually exist that they caused one that _did_.

It would be difficult, but he nodded his head, placing the glass half back into the box and covering the lid back over it. For now he would be patient. Live life as he wanted, go as he'd planned, and keep his eyes and ears open, just to be safe. After all, Star Dusk and his family had lost one of their own in the war, if history meant anything—surely they'd not be so willing to risk more loss.

"You okay up here?"

He need not turn to know who the newcomer was.

"Sorry, Princess, I just—"

"I understand."

"What?" How?"

She laughed. "Pinkie Pie knows no bounds when she throws a party; she outdoes herself every time. Even her best friends have to come up for air once or twice."

He laughed. "Yeah, I could see that."

"So, I—can I ask you a question—"

He laughed again. "My first night and I'm already taking a test?"

"No," She giggled. "I think we can afford a few days for you to get used to Ponyville before we start any lessons."

"Sorry, Princess—"

"Please, it's Twilight." She answered hurriedly. "Princess—"

"Still takes some getting used to? Like it's a dream and you could wake up at any moment?"

"How—"

"Princess Luna." He explained. "I still don't think it's set in for her yet, either, and look how long she's had _her_ crown." He smiled. "So then, Twilight—what's your question?"

"Princess Celestia told me—she said you—that—you're—"

"That I don't have any friends, that—"

"How—"

Again, Storm laughed. "She's sending me to study under Twilight Sparkle, a Unicorn who's grown into an Alicorn, a Unicorn who earned her wings by turning friendship into a kind of magic that's let you save Equestria no fewer than three times. Redeeming Princess Luna? Defeating Queen Chrysilis? Destroying King Sombra and saving the Crystal Empire, all because of your own learned lessons in friendship?"

"I—how'd you know?"

"Luna's told me about your defeat of Nightmare Moon, and I was there in Canterlot when Chrysalis tried to take over."

"You _were_?"

"Didn't make the wedding, sadly—took a hard hit protecting some foals from a team of changelings, nothing too major, but it still took me out for a week or so."

"I—you did?"

"Ain't no hero." He responded. "The foals just happened to choose the library to hide—was defending the library as much as them. And—well, everyone knows about how you and the little dragon saved the Crystal Empire."

"I—"

"You want to know how I know so little about friendship when I fit in so well downstairs, even _after_ going bonkers-crazy-ninja-pony on your friends?"

"I—well, yeah."

Storm laughed. "I've made myself a master of blending in, Twilight—it's become a survival skill for me. Just because I get along with other ponies doesn't make me friendship material."

"But—"

"For as long as—my entire life I've spent being a loner: that's who and what I am, Twilight. I'm sorry, but I honestly don't see my time here in Ponyville changing that."

"You know, I once said the same thing."

"You did?"

"Well, I believe what I actually said was 'The fate of Equestria does _not_ rest on me making friends', but yeah, pretty much the same thing."

"Well, at least with me the fate of Equestria _doesn't_ rest in the balance so—"

"Perhaps, but perhaps something just as important does."

"Huh?"

"The fate of Equestria may _not_ be on the line, but _your_ fate is."

Storm laughed, inwardly quelling down in fears and thoughts. "I'm only one pony, Twilight—I'm not a Princess—"

"Well I'd certainly _hope_ not—"

" _Or_ a Prince." He corrected, both ponies temporarily stopping to laugh. "Twilight, I'm just me, no more, no less. I'm—"

"We're all just ourselves." Twilight sagely advised. "Against the flow of time, we're all one speck of sand, but we each have a moment where we're the single most important pony in existence, where the future and the past converge, and just that one pony, no matter how significant—or insignificant—they've been, will forever change history _and_ the fates."

He froze, for but a moment: what was it with everypony talking about time around him? Was it that obvious he was a Time Lord? Had, perhaps, Celestia and Luna spilled his secret? Twilight was, after all, Celestia's most prized, most successful, student—perhaps—no, he decided—it was just dumb luck, hard as that was to believe. So, he ignored it.

"Anyway, I better get back downstairs before Pinkie Pie decides to throw an after-party party."

"Yeah, okay." He nodded, as she turned to leave. Just before she disappeared back into the museum, however, another thought had entered his mind, a question, a burning inquiry he couldn't dampen down.

"Hey, Twilight!"

"What?"

"I—you've faced Nightmare Moon, you beat Chrysalis, and you fought Sombra."

"Yeah, so?"

"I—well—were you ever afraid?"

"Afraid?"

"I—" He paused, thinking on his words. "I know Luna well—she's not the weakest of Unicorns, so I _know_ Nightmare Moon was no pushover. Queen Chrysalis has always been a legendary ruler of the Changeling nation, and King Sombra's power—like his vileness—has always been legendary."

"Okay?"

"Well—you couldn't have been sure of the outcome each time." Storm explained slowly. "Were you ever afraid of dying?"

"Oh yes," She giggled, realizing where he was going. "I was terrified."

"You were?"

"Well _duh_! Before Nightmare Moon came along, the scariest thing I'd ever done was an exam. I had _no_ idea what I was doing—my friends won that battle, not me. And really, I didn't even defeat Chrysalis—that was Princess Cadence, just like it was Cadence and Spike who defeated Sombra, not me."

"I—"

"I _was_ terrified of death." She admitted. "But no matter how dark it got, I always had a light."

"What?"

"My friends." Twilight explained. "When I faced Nightmare Moon I was alone, and she had me beat. But then my friends came for me, and when I realized how much I'd come to love them, how happy and at peace it made me feel to hear their voices, just as all hope had been lost, I learned something else, something just as important as the value of friendship."

"What was that?"

"It's not how much time you have in your life." She explained. "It's how much life you have in your time."

And then she turned and trotted off, leaving Storm to his own thoughts, a look on his face that had never before existed on him.

* * *

An uncountable number of hours later, the party (and subsequent after-party party) had at last run itself out of balloons, out of streamers and confetti, and, Twilight dragging an exhausted Pinkie Pie from the museum, a similarly drained-Spike atop her back, Storm now found himself alone in his home, kept company only by his stuffed Cyberman. Of course, alone he might be, but this hardly meant he had nothing to do. Rather, his new sonic screwdriver floating magically in front of him, he found himself now standing in front of a massive wooden door, the ancient symbols of Gallifrey etched across their deeply-rich surface. He knew what to do, of course—it wasn't so difficult. However, at the same time, he'd known his mother well before she'd left him, and while she'd been a kind, gentle mare, he also knew that they had exceptionally different ideas on the definition of the word _'safe'_. He sighed, making up his mind with steely resolve. He really didn't have much of a choice.

"Cowabunga." He murmured, and with a click the sonic screwdriver began to whir and hum once more, and the wooden door dissolved.

The shining glow that met him was nearly enough to drive him blind. Allowing his eyes to grow accustomed to the sight before him, he could begin making out large pieces of artwork, slices of time put onto canvas, treasures great and small, gold, silver, platinum, and a half-a-dozen other precious minerals all represented around him. Devices made on ancient Gallifrey eons ago, and devices perhaps as young as his parents themselves. The vault was full.

Directly ahead, occupying the center of the vaults, as though begging to be discovered, sat a square, clear silver stasis cube—this, Storm knew, had to be the cube his mother had mentioned in her letter. He paused, studying it in silence, cautiously wondering whether to trust his mother.

"My Lord," A curt voice interrupted suddenly. "For future instances, might I advocate that the next time you _ogle_ a Princess of Equestria you at least put _some_ effort into concealing it."

"Ah, Prince Terrien, you're home at last!" Storm announced sarcastically, inwardly grateful for the momentary distraction from his present thoughts. "I was beginning to wonder if you and your new marefriend had eloped or something."

"She is not my marefriend, sire. Fluttershy is, _however_ , an exceptionally intelligent, uncommonly kind young mare with the patience and heart that surpasses even Princess Celestia herself."

"Wow, I'm truly impressed."

"High praise, milord, coming from—"

"So, when's the wedding?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The way you talk, I expect foals any day now."

"Sire, surely you jest. She is a pony, a Pegasus, to be precise, and I—"

"I'm pulling your tail feathers, Terrien." Storm laughed. "I'll tell you what—make you a deal."

"Mi'lord?"

"You don't mention the crush I _don't_ have on Twilight, and I _won't_ mention the wedding you're _not_ having with the Pegasus who _isn't_ you're marefriend—Guttercry, or—or whatever her name is—"

"Fluttershy, mi'lord."

"Yeah, him—"

"Her—"

"Yeah, her—sorry, Terrien—you know I can be _dreadful_ when it comes to names of ponies I've barely met. So, deal?"

"I believe, mi'lord, that we have an accord."

"Pleasure doing business with you." He announced, turning his attention once more back to the Stasis Cube.

"Lord Storm, might I affix my estimation of this subject?"

"Won't even bother saying 'no'; you would regardless. So then, Prince Terrien, what is your _valued_ opinion?"

"Sire, your mother was a Time Lord—"

"Really? I never knew—"

"She was a member of the War Council of Gallifrey, a special tactical adviser to the Lord President—"

"I'm familiar enough with my mother's credentials, oddly enough, thanks—"

"She was also a highly intellectual and exceedingly wise mare, even years after deciding to remain here in Equestria. She never led you astray in life, so there's no reason to believe that might change in death—"

"You make a valid point."

"She must have gone through great effort to get that scroll to you—"

"Huh?"

"Well, it came from Princess Celestia—as you know from personal experience, milord, it's not as easy as walking through the front castle doors to get a meeting with the Princess."

"Again, valid enough point."

"She also made it clear that whatever might reside within this vault would give you hope, which you currently lack."

"Need I rename you Prince _Obvious_? You gonna tell me something knew or give me a halftime report here?"

"Sire, it only stands to reason, for anypony with half a brain remaining in their head, that she would do nothing to put you in serious danger, especially were she to surmise that you're now on your final—"

Storm held up a hoof to immediately silence Terrien.

"Apologies, sire."

"You're right, Terrien; that old mare was wise, she was intelligent, and most certainly knew what she was doing."

"Then—"

"But we both know she was a member of Gallifrey's War Council, just as we both know that a Time Lord doesn't rise so far, so early, without being cruel to be kind, without learning how—and when—to take long, calculated risks."

"Factual words, mi'lord—I daresay I understand your dilemma."

"As much as I loved her, Terrien, what she considered safe and what _I_ consider safe are two vastly different, separate things." He shook his head, surrendering himself, now, to fate. "Cowabunga."

"Sire?"

"I'm running low on options, and a Time Lord I am but time isn't much on my side either. I—no, my hooves have been forced. For better or worse—"

"Lord Storm, you're frightened—"

"Do us both a favor, huh, and don't go squawking that one around: I have a reputation to uphold."

"Apologies—"

"Yes, Terrien, I'm terrified—for better or for worse, things have changed, and I may not be able to adapt with them."

"Well, mi'lord, as you're so fond of squawking—"

"Cowabunga."

And, with Terrien coming to perch himself on Storm's horn, he activated the sonic screwdriver once more. The stasis cube levitated into the air, shaking and glowing in response to Storm's device. A blast of white energy rayed itself outwards from the cube, so bright it was that Storm once more had to shield his eyes with a hoof. A blue-white light now drowned out the vault, a rushing force of air drowning out all noise, whipping his black mane about his eyes.

Then, quicker than even his own mental capacities could follow, the light and rushing air disappeared into nothingness, gone as though they'd never existed. The cube itself, in turn, had returned to tis pedestal, leaving the vaults as they'd been before—

No.

"What they hay—"

His question, however, fell silent as his attention at last fell upon a small form on the floor, a form that, thirty seconds previous, had _not_ been there.

"No." He breathed, realizing what his mother had done. "No. No, no, NO!"

"Sire?"

"Use your eyes, Terrien."

"I—"

"She didn't—she couldn't—well, technically, she could, she _did_ , but—NO!"

"Lord Storm, what is—"`

"She didn't send me some _thing_ —she sent me some _pony_!"

"Somepony, sire?"

"Somepony! Yes, somepony!"

"Somepony?" The figure asked, slowly looking up, golden eyes now taking in his surroundings. "Is that—no, that's not right, that's not my name—is it? No, no it's not, I don't _think_. _Do_ I think? Hmmm—"

"Then what _is_ your name?" Storm asked. "WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING IN MY STASIS CUBE?!"

" _Your_ stasis cube?" He scoffed, jerking his head towards Storm. "Now just hold onto to your mane a minute, bub—that thing's been my home for—wait a minute."

"Excuse me?"

"You're him."

"Him?"

"Him. Him him."

"Him him?"

"Yes!"

"Him _who_?"

"Him— _you_ who."

"Who who?"

"Stop being such a silly filly."

" _Who_ am I _supposed_ to be?"

"Stormy—no, hang on. Storm—yes. You—you're Storm, Storm _Ryder_. No, that's not—yes, wait, yes, that's who you are."

"I thought so." Storm murmured. "I—hang on. How in Luna's Crown did you know that?"

"I—my name—"

"No."

"No, I don't think my name's No."

"No—"

"No, it's not No, or No, it _is_ No?"

"I—"

"Now I'm confused."

"She didn't—"

"Okay, first my name's No, now it's She Didn't? The hay, dude?"

"I—"

"Somepony here's definitely a few colors short of a rainbow, and I don't think it's me."

"Terrien, please tell me she didn't."

"Lord Storm?"

" _Lord_ Storm?" The young pony scoffed, stretching out his wings and inspecting them with care. "Wow, must've been out longer than I thought."

Storm, as the newcomer continued focusing on his wings, ran his sonic screwdriver first over himself and then again over the young Pegasus. Once done, he held it up to his nose and sniffed, then again to his ears, listening closely.

"I—oh dear."

"Mi'lord?"

"She did."

"She did?"

"She did."

"She did what?"

"Who did what?" The young pony asked.

"She did—she did it."

"What's it? Who did done it—what?"

"Your name—"

"Who did my name—"

"I know it—"

"Funny—I know it too."

"Mi'lord—I fail—"

"His name is—"

"THUNDERBOLT!" The Pegasus finished excitedly, flitting up and down happily before hovering in front of Storm.

"Mi'lord, I know of only one pony who ever carried that name and he was—"

"My older brother." Storm finished, once again studying the new pony in front of him. The light black pony, his body the same color of a dark thunderstorm cloud, was in direct contrast to his electric-like slick yellow-and-gold mane that stuck out backwards beyond his neck, the matching mane looking less like hair and more like bolts of lightning lashing out behind him. "Well, I suppose now, my little brother, but—"

"You imply—"

"She always told me that he died of Cortoliosis, a rare pony disease fatal to anypony who caught it."

"WOW!" Thunderbolt the Pegasus laughed, dropping to the floor and rolling around, pounding the surface of the floor with his front hooves. "She _actually_ went with that one!"

"Even for her though, this is pushing the limits of sheer possibility."

"Mi'lord, are you suggesting that your mother faked her first son's own death and instead—"

"And instead she locked him away in a parallel pocket universe, waiting until I came along, a few decades afterwards, and let him out. He's still himself, the same age he was when he entered, but now in a different time stream, with no ill-averse side-effects."

"Ingenious—"

"But it makes no sense!"

"Mi'lord?"

"Yeah, he'll have his own regeneration cycle, but regeneration cycles can't be transferred. In extreme cases, Time Lords have been known to sacrifice a regeneration to regenerate a fellow Time Lord, but at his age he'd only waste the entire cycle attempting it."

"I—"

"Maybe if somepony here would shut up for a minute, I could _possibly_ get a word in neigh-wise."

Both Terrien and Storm turned their attention towards the young colt.

"Come again?"

"Momma _did_ give me some instructions on what to do _before_ she locked me away."

"Instructions? What instructions?"

"She said I was to live my life with you, as normal, that it would not only teach me more but also teach you more responsibility and to be a better Time Lord, but most importantly it would help you find what you most need."

"And _what_ do I most need?"

"How the hay am I supposed to know? Not like I have _all_ the answers."

"Terrific, mom, just TERRIFIC! ANSWER ONE MYSTERY WITH ANOTHER! Shouldn't really expect anything else, though, should I? Oh—Oh! AND A BLANK-FLANK TO BOOT! COULD YOU _NOT_ HAVE AT LEAST WAITED UNTIL HE WAS A _LITTLE_ OLDER?!"

"I—I'm sorry." Thunderbolt murmured, dropping back to the floor. "I just wanted to—"

"Wanted to what, cause me _more_ hoofache?"

"I—"

Storm sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry, kid, it's not your fault. I'm just—I'm in a difficult spot right now, and it _is_ unfair to drag a colt into the middle of this, especially when neither of us know what we're doing."

"I—at least you're not alone now, right?"

Storm smiled, in spite of himself, now suddenly feeling an edge of happiness once more. "True enough—always did say I wish you could have lived so we'd have known each other—just thought the roles might be more reversed." He explained, holding a hoof out to the younger pony. "Welcome home, Thunderbolt."

"I promise, I'll do what I can to help, big brother."

"I'm sure you will, kid. I—"

"Oooh."A new voice interjected, immediately changing the complexion of the conversation. "Bigger on the inside. Always love hearing that—never gets old."

Storm spun around, bringing his sonic screwdriver to bear on the intruders.

"Would ya look at that?" The brown stallion asked. "I guess that answers _that_ question."

"Doctor," A yellow mare asked, trotting up behind him. "Does that mean—"

"Yep."

"But—how? I thought you said your people were all—"

"Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey." The pony she'd called the Doctor answered simply, and then, as though that phrase were some ancient key of some kind, Storm lowered his sonic.

"I've shown you mine; you show me yours."

Accepting his challenge, the other stallion pulled a silver device nearly identical to Storm's from behind his tie, the familiar whirring sound confirming what Storm had suspected, his eye studying the blue light.

"Doctor?" Storm asked, a sudden memory, nights of studying Time Lord History, clicked within his mind. "So then, you're really him."

"Yep."

"Him? _Him_ him?"

"Yep."

"Him. _The_ him?"

"Fraid so."

"Him him? _The_ him him?"

"Oh no," Thunderbolt murmured. "Not this again."

"Yes!" The Doctor answered emphatically.

"Storm—"

"Thunderbolt, our people have lasted for eons, for nearly as long as time itself."

"The Time Lords, you mean?"

"Yes. Of all the ancients of Gallifrey, of every Time Lord to ever exist, in every story or book I've ever read about our race, no single Time Lord was mentioned as much as him."

" _Who_ is he?"

"The Doctor. The Time Lord who, even as the Universe burned, refused to get involved in the fight, maintaining that he would keep his promise, until one day he broke that promise, until one day he fought back and dipped his hands in more blood than every warrior on either side of the war."

"The Doctor?"

"Yep." Storm and the Doctor answered.

"Doctor _Who_?"

"Bet you never get tired of that one, eh Doctor?"

"Neva." He replied, replacing his sonic screwdriver to the depths from whence it came. "Of course, this still leaves us with one big, whopping mystery."

"And that would be?" Storm asked.

"What you're doing here."

"Couldn't be because I _live_ here, could it?"

"And here I thought you were cheeky because you were you." The yellow mare interjected. "Must be a Time Lord thing."

"Nah, nah, not what I mean."

"You mean you want to know how two Time Lords ended up in Equestria when it's not where we're from."

"There ya go, yeah." The Doctor responded, only pausing momentarily. "Though, technically, there are three of us here now—don't reckon there's been this many Time Lords in one place since—"

"Huh?" Storm asked. "There's only three of us here—"

"Doctor," His companion, as Storm was now convinced she must be. "I don't think they know."

"We don't know _what_?"

"Blimey mate, how long you been here?" She asked.

"All our lives." Storm answered. "We were _born_ here."

"Born here? I thought you were too young to have just stumbled in, but then—"

"Who're their parents?"

"I—oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed, Rose."

"Doctor?" The group asked in unison.

"Ah, I see. Well of course, _that_ explains it. Always did wonder—"

"What explains what?" Storm asked.

"During the Time Wars, just before I—" He paused, gesturing around the vaults with his hooves. "A pair of Time Lords disappeared, as did many Time Lord relics. Art pieces, heirlooms, treasures, the like, most coming from the Echo Archives. Coincidentally, a lot of those missing pieces are around us now, Rose. His parents escaped Gallifrey and fled the war—they must've fled here, to Equestria."

"I—you know?"

"Ah, of course I know!" He exclaimed. "A member of the High Council of Gallifrey and a member of the War Council of Gallifrey go missing as the war edges closer to Gallifrey, with half the Time Vaults going with them—who _wouldn't_ notice?"

"Then, Doctor—what don't _I_ know?"

He paused, looking down at the floor and turning his head towards his friend, as though contemplating on whether sharing some great, deep, dark secret. Finally, eventually, he turned once more towards Storm and Thunderbolt.

"I'm sorry."

"Doctor?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What—"

"The war—The Last Great Time War—it's over."

"Over? Daleks won?"

"No."

"Then—we won? But—"

"No."

"That makes no sense. As I was told, it was them or us—"

"They're gone."

"What? Who's gone, the Daleks?"

"And the Time Lords. And Gallifey."

Storm felt his breath catch in his chest, the world around him now spinning. "Wha—how?"

"I destroyed them."

"You—"

"I destroyed them." He repeated. "All of them."

"The Daleks _and_ the Time Lords?"

"And Gallifrey." Rose added.

"But— _why_?"

"I had no choice."

"No choice? There's always a ch—"

"It was either lose Gallifrey or watch the Universe burn. I could save one planet, or save all of time and space."

"So, to save the Universe, you sacrificed two entire races—two acts of genocide with one fell swoop."

"Yep."

"You killed them? _All_ of them? Our entire heritage, our entire way of life, you just destroyed it, just like that? And you call yourself Time Lord—you're just a Dalek in—"

"THUNDERBOLT!" Storm reprimanded.

"What? I—"

"Sometimes," The Doctor explained kindly. "The only choices you have are bad ones—"

"But you still have to choose." Storm finished.

"You're _okay_ with this?!"

"Of course I'm not okay with it." Storm revealed.

"But—"

"No buts." He cut in. "I'm not okay with it, but I _do_ understand it."

"How?"

"The war was a disease, as mom called it. It was spreading—on the day where it was impossible to get it right, the Doctor—he kept his promise, whatever it was. He was the Doctor on the day he _couldn't_ be the doctor. He amputated the limb to save the body."

"I never thought—I—"

"You're still young." Storm allowed. "You're learning."

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Nah, it's alright." He revealed. "No harm, no foul."

"So, what now?" Storm asked. "The last of the Time Lords in a parallel universe occupied by Pony-folk? Wow, sounds like the making of a horrible foal story—"

"Doctor," Thunderbolt asked. "Why _are_ you here?"

"Lost my TARDIS; can't leave without her."

"Tardis?"

"TARDIS." Storm explained. "Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a Time Machine and a Starship all in one. I—I'll explain more later."

"Oh—"

"I'm surprised, though—even a TARDIS usually doesn't have the power to force its way between the barriers that divide one universe from another, not if what I remember dad teaching me."

"Which means—"

"Something helped her." Storm finished, receiving a nod of approval from the elder Time Lord.

"Maybe the same way my mother's TARDIS first made it to Equestria."

"Could be, yeah, could be that, 'course it could."

"Wait, Doctor, if they have their own TARDIS—"

"Sorry—Rose, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Rose, out of my hooves; I'm afraid I've never actually _seen_ her TARDIS—"

"Huh?"

"Disappeared before I was born; I've looked, but so far no luck."

"What happened to it?"

"No idea—according to dad, it just dematerialized and never returned."

"Interesting."

"Doctor?"

"You don't think—"

"I do."

"Think what?" Thunderbolt and Rose asked in unison.

"A vanished TARDIS, calling for help through a dimensional crack?" The Doctor asked. "Not too much to think the two TARDISes combined could do it. Nah, not too much at all."

"Of course," Storm added. "with not one but two TARDISes missing in action, the question is—"

"Where did they get off to?"

"Doctor, forgive me, but how did you know Storm and me were even here?"

"Thunderbolt, what—"

"When he came in, he didn't seem too surprised to discover two Time Lords, when he's supposedly the only one of us left. It's like he _expected_ it, really."

"He does have a fair point, Doctor."

"He came looking for a Time Lord because he _knew_ he'd find a Time Lord."

 _"Suspected._ I _suspected_ I'd find a Time Lord here—didn't really expect two of you—"

"What gave us away?" Storm asked.

"Him," The Doctor answered, pointing towards Terrien, who thus far had remained silent for the past several moments. "Him, with his raggedy flapping flapper wings."

"Terrien? How—"

"Karspungnus Osprey." Storm answered, realizing suddenly what the Doctor was getting at. "Native to only one world—"

"Gallifrey." The Doctor finished.

"That makes no sense—"

"I'm afraid it does, my young lord." Terrien explained. "I may be the last of my kind, a humbling observation, to be sure, a sad commentary in and of itself, but the laws of my species still stand."

"What laws?"

"I take my form depending on my environment. Since we reside in Equestria, an eagle was the obvious choice—this ability was actually the inspiration for the chameleon circuit aboard the TARDIS vehicle, as it were."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"So then, the Doctor recognized him."

"Yup." Storm answered. "I—hang on— _raggedy_?"

"Well yeah, just look at the state of him. On his last wing, he is."

"I see."

"I don't." Thunderbolt admitted.

"Apologies, young Lord." Terrien explained. "My species and the Time Lords have always maintained a close, symbiotic bond, as close as any two species can be. In exchange for our wisdom and our counsel, the Time Lords of Gallifrey share their regenerative abilities with us—A Karspungnus Osprey can regenerate as well."

"Okay, and?" Rose asked. "I've seen the Doctor regenerate before; if your body's pushed too far, why not just—"

"Yeah, but Rose, there's something I've _not_ told you about my regenerations."

"Do what?"

"A Time Lord's regenerations _aren't_ infinite."

"They're not?"

"Nah, 'course they're not. We can regenerate twelve times, thirteen faces, thirteen bodies. After the twelfth regeneration, that's that."

"That's it?"

"Yep, 'fraid so."

"You can't reset it, like put in a new bat—"

"There was, once, yeah, but Gallifrey's gone now. Now—well, you get what you get and that's it."

"Okay, but what's that got to do with—"

Storm sighed. It was, at last, official. There was no longer any way for him to hide what they all now knew to be true. His dilemma was real, and his time short.

"It's me."

"You."

He nodded. "I'm on my final regeneration."

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"Not your fault, Rose." He sighed. "Doctor, you're—"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"You don't even know—"

"Well 'course I do."

"You do?"

"I'm sorry, Storm, I'm so sorry. There's nothing I could do to help you."

"I—"

And suddenly his gaze turned hard and cold, unforgiving. "And even if I could, I wouldn't."

"DOCTOR!" Thunderbolt and Rose exclaimed together, both sounding equally scandalized.

"You're still a kid and you've already wasted _twelve_ regenerations! Look at you, already dying of old age and not even a century old!"

"I—"

"Storm, what happened?"

Storm smiled sadly, admitting his errors of the past. "I was too adventurous, too excited about chasing fame and glory, having the next great adventure. I never stopped to think of my dwindling regeneration count."

"Well 'course you did, just look at you!" The Doctor cried. "Last of the Time Lords and you just _had_ to squander it, didn't you?"

"I—"

"You just _had_ to go adventuring! You—you were always adventurous, just like your mother!" How could you not be?!"

"I—"

"You could have been so great—you could have been more—YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH MORE!"

Storm's ears flattened. "Doctor—"

"The last of our people and you just _had_ to waste it!"

"Surely there's something—"

"It's too late, Storm." Thunderbolt cried. "There never _was_ anything—"

"Yeah, well—"

"Never say never, eh?" The Doctor whispered suddenly.

"Huh?"

"He's right." Storm smiled, a new sense of determination and confidence filling him up from the inside out. "The story's still being written—"

"The story?"

"And until the final chapter's written—"

"Well," The Doctor finished, smiling once more. "Anything's possible."

Storm smiled, looking up at the Doctor.

"Cowabunga?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

 **And thus concludes Episode V. So, seriously, folks, need to know what you think-feel free to leave a review and tell me-good, bad, pretty, ugly, I don't care, so long as it's honest.**

 **See you next week, everypony!**


	7. Episode VI: Sleepless in Ponyville

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

 **The Author of this story has issued a Fluff Emergency in effect for the Following Chapter: _Episode VI: Sleepless in Ponyville._ On Friday, March 4, 2016, at 12:05 A.M. Central Standard Time, Doppler Fluff Radar indicated a strong stationary episode capable of producing heavy tears, strong sobs, and destructive heartaches. It is advised to have the tissues and the ice cream ready in advance of this episode.**

 **FLUFF EMERGENCY! FLUFF EMERGENCY! FLUFF EMERGENCY! FLUFF EMERGENCY!**

 **Seriously, though, folks, this is, so far, the best episode I've written: though not the longest, it is, by far, both my favorite and the most emotional. Also, this story features _only_ Rainbow Dash and Applejack, with a side of Rarity and Twilight. So, enjoy.**

 **And you know the drill: Hasbro owns _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ , not me.**

* * *

 **Episode VI: Sleepless in Ponyville**

Out the kitchen window she could see the faintest tint of red-orange begin to trace the outer edges of the late night sky, indicating the Celestial Dawn that would soon follow behind it. Her violet mane and tail held up by an army of curlers, her body draped by her favorite pink robe, she sat at the table, enjoying the silence around her as she took a tired drink of the herbal tea before her, its bitter taste pleasing her tongue before sliding hotly down her throat.

A brief yawn escaped her mouth as she laid her head down on the table, her eyes drooping. She desperately needed sleep, she knew, for the day to come, given all the orders she had left to make. However, thanks to her foolish decision to let Applebloom and Scootaloo sleep over with Sweetie Belle, any night's rest she might have been planning on enjoying had instead up and vanished. She sighed—who could have known that, even after such a high-energy party, the three fillies would have had such deep reserves of energy left? Her mane frayed, she'd been on the verge of resorting to magic when at long last they'd fallen asleep.

Of course, she admitted, the youthful antics of her sister and her friends were nothing when compared to the other subject occupying her mind's attention.

 _"Applejack, darling! Are—are you and Rainbow Dash kissing?!"_

She could still remember it, walking out of the door only to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash locked together in one of the most passionate, carefree kisses she'd ever witnessed. It'd struck her as odd for multiple reasons: Applejack, as her friends knew too well, wasn't somepony known for broadcasting her feelings and emotions out there for all of Equestria to see—indeed, when it came to her emotions she was, on average, one of the most private ponies one would meet. Of course, at least _she_ admitted to her feelings, Rarity mused, unlike the mare the farm pony had been kissing—Rainbow Dash seemed to believe that such emotions were uncool, or else they weakened her, because it was extremely rare to see or hear her express any form of truly-sentimental emotion. Yet, there they'd been, kissing as though they were engaged to be married, not caring who might see them.

Rarity frowned, her head still lying on the table. Why had they been so mortified that she'd caught them? If the two friends had such deep feelings for one another, then why keep it from her, one of their best friends? Was their relationship a secret? Perhaps they were afraid their friends might judge them—Rarity shook her head. No, that was simply preposterous. The six of them had simply been through too much together for any of them to begrudge the two their feelings for one another.

If it was indeed a secret, she had to confess that they'd done an outstanding job at hiding it. Usually the first pony to pick up on even the slightest of signs of romantic interest, had she not caught them red-hooved in the act, Rarity would never have believed that there was anything but simple friendship between the two. Not once, in all the time they'd spent together, had either mare hinted that—

She paused, a sudden memory slamming to the front of her mind.

 _"Ma special somepony can't just be any random pony neither. Nope. Whichever pony Ah decide to date has ta be real, has ta be honest and trustworthy. They'd have ta be loyal…_ _extremely loyal, above all else…_ _loyal ta themselves. See, Ah'm as stubborn as they come, and Ah work ma tail off every day. Ma special somepony has to be loyal ta themselves—they can't let ma stubborn streak or ma hardworkin' ways change 'em—they have to be able ta be themselves, because if they can't be loyal to themselves there ain't no way in Equestria they can be loyal to me…_ _Ah can't always do it on ma own, a pony who won't judge me fer that or think less of me fer it, who'll have my back when Ah need it most."_

Rarity continued replaying last night's conversation between her sister, the other Crusaders, and her friends.

 _"My special somepony also has to be somepony real."_ Rainbow Dash had explained. _"They have to be real, they have to be true, and honest. I could never date somepony I can't trust or believe in, because whether it's your friends or your special somepony, trust is everything. Of course, my special somepony also has to help me push the envelope…_ _I want somepony who never stops pushing me to be better than who I am today…_ _a pony who can hang with me through the whole game, not just the first lap, the first week, when everything feels all rainbow-y and butterflies-y, but through the big fights, the anger, the upset, the hurt feelings."_

Rarity felt like slapping herself. It was so obvious, so blatantly obvious, as seeable as the coming day. How could she possibly _not_ have seen it last night, when it was staring her right in the face? It hadn't been planned, of course, but the conversation with her sister and her friends had revealed exactly how Applejack and Rainbow Dash felt for one another—Rainbow Dash, in explaining her special somepony, had perfectly described Applejack, and vice versa—Applejack had perfectly described Rainbow Dash.

Hang on—that wasn't right. Sure they'd perfectly described one another, but—she gasped, realizing, now, the full extent of the damage she'd caused. Surely, she was right; it was the only explanation that fit.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack, Rarity concluded satisfactorily, must have each realized that they knew a pony who perfectly matched their descriptions and, weakened by a sudden fit of lust, given into their primal instincts and latched onto one another, only for Rarity to inadvertently interrupt. Had she not arrived when she did—

"Oh Rarity, you uncivilized pony. How _could_ you?" She asked herself, slamming her face into the table. "This is just the WORST! THING! EVER! Now—"

Her words were cut off, however, by a sudden rapping on her front door. Immediately, her head shot up, jerking upwards even quicker than when Rainbow Dash had flown away the night before. She looked towards the front door but didn't respond, instead waiting to see if perhaps her mind had been playing a trick on her.

Another knock.

It happened.

Sliding out of her chair, she trotted towards the door. This was most unusual, she confessed to herself. This time of morning, most civilized ponies would be asleep, enjoying the last few hours of rest before the busy day to come. Most ponies who knew the fashionista knew that she was all but _never_ awake this early in the morning, barring, of course, dire emergencies. Still meandering slowly for the door, her mind formed a list of ponies she could possibly expect to see this early in the morning, yet every name was subsequently crossed out. Twilight had a checklist of pre-morning steps in her routine; Rarity knew this because she'd once seen it, and she was far enough down on the list that she was usually awake before the newly-minted Alicorn made it to her. Pinkie Pie would still be asleep, Rainbow Dash would be too busy with her meteorological duties, Fluttershy would be too busy feeding her adorable hoard of furry little animals their daily breakfast, and Applejack would be too busy attending to her countless chores around—

Opening the doors, she was yet again proven wrong. Her emerald eyes sagging with bags from her lack of sleep, her hat scrunched up in a hoof, a her ears laid flat against the back of her head, Applejack looked—

"Darling, you look simply _dreadful._ " Rarity blurted before she could stop herself.

"Ah was a'wondering—could we—do yehreckonwecould—" The rest of her sentence was drowned out with an unstifled yawn.

"Sorry—"

"Pardon?"

"Ah was—do yeh reckon we could talk a bit, 'bout—yeh know—'bout last—"

"I—" Rarity went silent, now failing to stifle her own yawn.

"Yeh know what, ferget it." AJ countered, backing up. "Yeh look plum tuckered Rarity—yeh musta not gotten no sleep, what with them three fillies ta keep yeh tied—"

"Nonsense, Applejack." Rarity gushed out quickly, giving her head such a hard shake that the rollers went flying out in every direction. "Why darling, I've never been more awake in my life."

"Uh-huh." Applejack responded, her eyes narrowed, clearly unbelieving her friend's outlandish claim. "Go get some sleep Rarity, 'twas nuttin'—"

"Applejack, darling, come on inside, I insist."

"Ah'm not sure—"

"I mean it." Rarity countered. Though she could indeed use the sleep, this was too juicy a development for her to miss out on—hearing the tidbits of last night's romantic adventures between Applejack and Rainbow Dash, she decided, would be worth a whole day's loss of sleep. After all, how often did one catch Applejack and Rainbow Dash making out. "I didn't get much sleep last night, it's true, but if I go to sleep Celestia knows it'll be Luna raising the moon before I wake up, and I simply musn't allow myself to fall _that_ far behind."

"Erm—okay?"

"EXCELLENT!" And before Applejack could resist, Rarity had reached out and grabbed the Earth Pony, forcing her through the front door. Slamming the door shut before AJ could change her mind, Rarity led her friend into the kitchen and forced the other mare into the chair opposite her own, pouring her a cup of the same herbal tea she herself had been drinking.

"So then, Applejack, what's on your mind this morning, hmmm?" Rarity asked, sitting down to join Applejack.

"It's just—"

"Yes?"

"Ah know what yeh saw last night, but Ah promise, 'twent what it looked like."

"Really?"

"Yes—"

"Because it looked to me like you were kissing Rainbow Dash—"

"No—"

"No, you _weren't_ kissing Rainbow Dash?"

"No! Well, Ah did, yeah—"

"So you _did_ kiss Rainbow Dash, then?"

"No! Well—yes, but Ah—she—we—"

"Did _she_ kiss _you_?"

"No—"

"That might make a bit more sense, I suppose. She could have been overcome by sudden feel—"

"No!"

"Pardon?"

"I—"

"You what?"

"She didn't kiss me, Ah kissed _her_!"

Rarity smiled triumphantly, receiving, in response, a look of the darkest kind of anger from her friend.

"Ah really do hate you sometimes, Rartiy."

"Of course you don't darling. Apologies—I really _couldn't_ help myself."

"Uh-huh?"

"And Applejack, I could _see_ you were kissing Rainbow Dash—that really is last night's news—"

"Ah didn't mean to!"

"Come again?"

"Ah never meant ta kiss 'er—Ah never _wanted_ ta kiss her."

"If you didn't want to kiss her then why _did_ you?"

"Because, it—"

"Yes?"

Applejack sighed. "It was an accident."

"An accident?"

Applejack said nothing, but instead nodded her head.

"I—that makes no sense—how could you _accidently_ kiss somepony else, especially if there's only two of you there?"

"We were a'talkin', just the two of us, an' Ah didn't know it, but Ah'd back up too close ta the door, Ah reckon, and when them young fillies came runnin' out they accidently knocked it inta me and that knocked me inta Rainbow Dash, makin' us kiss."

"I—you mean the girls accidently made you and Rainbow Dash kiss?"

Again, Applejack nodded her head. Rarity, in response, laughed, receiving another look of outrage from her friend.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but frankly I am rather disappointed in you."

"Do what now?"

"Why Applejack, you should be ashamed of yourself, blaming those three fillies."

"Ah—"

"I _saw_ what happened, Applejack—had the girls really knocked you into Rainbow Dash, it'd have been a simple peck on the lips, a moment of embarrassment between two best friends—"

AH _AM_ EBARRASSED!"

"What _I_ saw was too deep of a kiss to have been any mere accident. What _I_ saw was a kiss full of the kind of passion and desire that screams 'TAKE ME NOW WHILE I'M YOURS!' to the ponies I involved."

"Well that's because _Rainbow Dash—"_

"Rainbow Dash _what_ , darling?"

"She—her wings—she—"

"What about her wings?"

"She used 'em ta pull me inta the kiss!" Applejack explained. "Ah was about ta say somethin', but before Ah could she used them wings of hers to pull me to her."

"I—so the girls accidently knocked you into her, making the two of you kiss, and when you went to say something she silenced you and pulled you deeper into her embrace?"

"YES!"

Again, Rarity laughed. "Well, now _that_ story makes much more sense."

"At least somethin' does."

"However, that changes nothing."

"What now?"

"Be that as it may, Applejack, I didn't see you struggling." Rarity explained. "I didn't hear you telling her 'no'—by the looks of things, you were just as into Rainbow Dash as our dear Rainbow Dash was into _you_."

"Were them roller-things on yer mane too tight? Ah just told yeh—Ah never got the chance ta stop—"

"Oh Applejack, stop making excuses."

"EXCUSES?!"

"Darling, you're acting like a schoolyard foal who got caught kissing her crush."

"WHAT?! NOW LISTEN HERE, MISSIE—"

"No, Applejack, I fear it is _you_ who must now listen to _me._ "

"What'd you just say?"

"You heard me." Rarity answered firmly, coldly. "Are you trying to tell me that you, Applejack, a pony who bucks _trees_ for a living, _couldn't_ dispel Rainbow Dash from you last night? She weighs far less than you do, Applejack, and as I mentioned before, you buck trees on a daily basis, so surely your legs and hooves could have forced her away."

"Ah didn't—"

"We're friends, Applejack, and you're the Element of Honesty—you know you can always be honest with me."

"Ah am—"

"Admit it, darling—deep down, you didn't object to Rainbow Dash pulling you into that kiss, not because you wanted it, necessarily, but because you got it, and _surprise_ , you _enjoyed_ it."

"Ah—"

"You enjoyed it, Applejack, just admit it."

"Ah—Ah can't."

"Why ever not?" Rarity asked, not believing her friend's stubbornness. She _was_ a stubborn pony, yes, but this—it was too unlike Applejack to lie or be dishonest, especially with herself. No matter how difficult, Applejack was the one pony one could forever depend on to be honest and true, both with other ponies and with herself.

Perhaps she really was being honest, she realized suddenly. Perhaps, Rarity decided, it was _her_ who wasn't being true—perhaps she'd read too much into the events of the night before. Whereas Twilight would have been logical and thought of all the possibilities, Rarity had decided she'd known what had happened, what it had meant, and so had closed herself off to all other possibilities. Perhaps, she considered fairly, albeit sadly, it was _she_ who'd been so excited about the possibility of two of her best friends being involved in a sudden, fabulous romance that she'd forced the thing into existence—perhaps it had, indeed, been nothing but an accident after all.

"Ah—Ah can't _afford_ ta have enjoyed it."

"Why ever not?"

"Yeh just don't understand, Rarity."

"Well, yes, dear, I thought that would be rather obvious."

"If Ah enjoyed it, then that'll imply Ah might a'want more, an' if Ah go wantin' more, even if Rainbow Dash feels the same, that'll mean that our friendship will have changed."

"That's not necessarily a bad—"

"And if something goes wrong Ah wouldn't only be riskin' a relationship with somepony else, Ah'd also be riskin' my friendship with ma very best friend, an' Ah don't think Ah could live with maself if Ah—"

By the look on the other mare's face, it was clear that, of all the reactions she'd expected, _laughter_ had been nowhere on that list.

"What's so funny?"

"I-it's y-you."

"Me?"

Still laughing, Rarity did nothing but nod her head.

"Yep, Ah'm lost."

"Darling, you're so—so—y-you're s-so—"

"Ah'm so _what_?"

"Y-you're so—you're so _cute_!"

" _Cute_?"

"Indeed!"

"How yeh figure?"

"Why, you're so flabbergasted and scared that you're putting the cart before the pony."

"Huh?"

"Applejack, you've gotten far too ahead of yourself, that's what's happened."

"How so?"

"You're entertaining the very worst of your fears and yet you haven't even decided _how_ or _what_ you feel."

"Ah—"

"You're like a foal, a baby Pegasus trying to fly before he can even walk."

Applejack sighed. "Maybe yer right."

"Of _course_ I'm right." Rarity answered confidently. "My dear, you simply must start at the beginning."

"Um—okay?"

"And starting at the beginning means you have to be honest, if not with me then at least with yourself."

"Ah am bein' honest—"

"Then tell me the truth, Applejack: _why_ didn't you pull away when Rainbow Dash went for more?"

"Ah was shocked, surprised—Ah hadn't expected—"

"To be expected, of course, but is that it?"

"Huh?"

"Is that the _only_ reason?" Rarity asked. "Is there not any chance whatsoever that you actually _enjoyed_ kissing Rainbow Dash?"

"Ah—"

"Don't worry, dear, it's quite okay if you have to think about it—that's never a bad thing."

"It—it's not?"

"Oh heavens no, Applejack!" Rarity laughed again. "Darling, this is your best friend we're talking about here. Anytime somepony you consider a best friend kisses you, it's only natural to be confused and afraid—I'd be worried if you _weren't_!"

"Talkin' from personal experience, are yeh, Rare?"

"Tsk tsk, Applejack." Rarity explained. "A lady never kisses and tells."

"Ain't that what yer makin' me—"

Rarity smiled. "But Applejack, my dear, as you've so bluntly told me before, you're not a prim and proper lady."

"Darn tootin'."

"So then, Applejack, think about it if you must, but answer me: how _did_ that kiss make you feel?"

Applejack said nothing for several long, patient minutes. Instead, her ears going flat back once more, she stared at the cup of tea from which she'd taken not a single drink, deep in thought as she wrestled with her inner feelings, thoughts, and emotions. Rarity could, in the far reaches of her mind, feel the onset of exhaustion approaching, but she forced it down—this was far too serious, far to interesting, for her to fall asleep now—it simply wouldn't do. No, it really wouldn't.

"Different." The other pony said at last, her voice so low and weak Rarity could only just register that she'd even spoken, never mind what she'd said.

"What was that, Applejack?"

"Different." She repeated, her voice slightly stronger. "What happened—it was shockin', and confusin', but it also made me feel different."

"Different?"

AJ nodded her head.

"Different—how?"

"Ah—Ah can't explain it."

"Different in a good way, or a bad way?"

"A good way—Ah think."

"That's a start. What else?"

"Ah don't know—"

"Hmmm. Let's try this." Rarity decided, changing tactics. "What was going through your mind as you kissed her? How did you feel?"

"Ah just said—"

"No, darling, not _about_ the kiss, but _during_ it? How did you feel _during_ the kiss?"

"Ah—Ah felt calm."

"Calm?"

"Yeah, like Ah had no troubles in Equestria. No worries 'bout the farm, no worries 'bout ma life, not even no worries 'bout gettin' seen."

"Yes? Keep going."

"Ah—Ah don't know. Ah don't feel—"

"Applejack, we're best friends, are we not?"

"O' course we are—"

"Then darling, you should know you can trust me inexplicitly. Whatever secrets or truths you might tell me shall remain just between the two of us."

"I—yeh promise?"

"You have my word, Applejack."

"Prove it."

"I—how would you have me do that, dear?"

In turn, Applejack raised a hoof to her face and, in a move that nearly caused the albino Unicorn to faint, she hocked a wad of thick saliva onto the hoof before extending it towards her. The world around her went wild, spinning in every direction at once, and it was all Rarity could do to remain upright. Her breathing went quick and shallow, and grabbing the edges of her chair with both hooves, Rarity was preparing her best possible refusal—

And then she stopped. Her eyes of gorgeous sapphire caught Applejack's own orbs of emerald, and it was impossible for her to miss the pleading that those deep forests held, a plea for someone to understand and help her, a plea she refused to actually make. Yet, deep down, Rarity could recognize it as clearly and effortlessly as if it were one of her own hoof-made dresses. Her sudden bout of dizziness over, Rarity realized that too much was on the line for her friend for her to just tur her down. She raised a hoof to her mouth.

"The things I do for my friends." She murmured, and then she spit a significantly smaller wad of spit onto her own hoof and reached out to meet her friend's limb. Together, the two mares shook hooves. "I promise."

"Ah—Ah felt happy." Applejack confessed. "Ah felt safe, like no pony could ever hurt me again. Ah felt—Ah felt—Ah felt _wanted_."

"Wanted?"

"Ah've never felt wanted before—Ah mean, Ah have, with ma friends, but not—"

"Not like that?" Rarity finished. "Like there's that one pony out there who thinks Equestria of you, that one pony for whom you shine brighter than Celestia?"

"Like there are millions other ponies out there, but none o' that mattered, 'cause it was just her an' me, an' Ah was the one she wanted."

Rarity smiled. "I can certainly understand that."

"Ah felt—Ah felt loved, more than Ah've ever felt before."

"Yes?"

"Ah felt content, as if everythin' Ah've ever wanted had come true. Ah had no wants, no fears, no worries." She repeated. "Ah was wishin' it'd go on forever—until _somepony_ interrupted us."

Rarity laughed. "How so very uncivilized of that pony."

"Yup."

"So then, you enjoyed it?"

"Ah did. It's not right, but Ah did—"

"How isn't it right?"

"Ain't it obvious?"

"No, I'm really afraid it isn't."

"Well, Ah'm a mare, and she's—"

"So what, you're both mares. What does that matter?"

"It doesn't seem unnatural to you?"

"Why heavens no!" Rarity exclaimed, downright scandalized. "Why in Ponyville would it matter that you're both mares?"

"Ah—"

"Applejack, darling, love doesn't concern itself with such trivial matters as that. Love is far deeper than our bodies and our skin—love is—love is—"

"What?"

"Applejack, love connects our souls, not just our bodies. Love is when two ponies connect on a level that can never fully be described or explained. It doesn't matter if it's a mare and a stallion, two mares, or two stallions. Love is love, to Tartarus with such meaningless details."

"Ah—yeh think Ah _love_ her?"

" _I_ think it's too early to tell." Rarity suggested wisely. "Though I won't deny that the possibility is _there_ —they say that the best relationships are between best friends."

"Ah—"

"Of course, there's only one way to find out."

"Do what, now?"

"There's only one way to found out if you have _those_ feelings for Rainbow Dash."

"What?"

"Spend more time with her, of course!"

"Ah—come again?"

"Look, Applejack, when was the last time you and Rainbow Dash had fun?"

"Ah—"

"I mean, _just_ the two of you." Rarity explained. "When was the last time you had a day out with _just_ Rainbow Dash?"

"Ah—Ah don't know."

"Exactly!"

"Yer makin' no sense, Rare."

"Aren't I?"

"No."

"Well _I_ believe _I_ make perfect sense."

"That's one of us."

"Sure, you were with Rainbow Dash and me when we took the girls camping, but that wasn't _just_ the two of you—it's been _ages_ since you've both hung out together, just the two of you, for even one day."

"Ah don't know if yeh know this, Sugarcube, but we _have_ been busy—"

"Yes, I know, there's no need to remind me, Applejack. Our cutie marks going crazy, making sure the Crystal Empire was chosen to host the Equestria Games, reforming Discord, your family reunion, Rainbow Dash going off to join the Wonderbolt Academy, our camping trip, having to boot that awful braggart, Trixie, out of Ponyville—"

"Again—"

"Again!" Rarity agreed. "Then there was that unfortunate business with all of Pinkie Pie's—erm—clones, and then, of course, us having to try and save the Crystal Empire from that _dreadful_ King Sombra, and that's only recently."

"See?"

"But darling, that's _exactly_ my point. We've all been so busy as of late, what with the fate of Equestria seeming to always been in the balance, that perhaps it's time you and Rainbow Dash just hung out and—I don't know—had some _fun_!"

"Sorry Sugarcube, no can do."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ah said, there's no way Ah can afford to have any free time."

"Why ever not?"

"Too much work to do around the farm." She explained. "Applebuck season's right around the corner—Ah've already started harvestin' some o' the early crop. A few more weeks an' we'll have more apples ta harvest than hooves to buck 'em. No ma'am, Ah'm gonna be plum tied up with the orchards."

"Surely just a day wouldn't hurt—"

"And then there's fences ta be fixed, buildings needin' repaired, grounds ta be tended, and a ton o' other work ta be done before winter—and then after Applebuck season is over it'll be cider season, and we _both_ know how upset Rainbow Dash'll get if there ain't enough cider fer her."

"You do have a point there, my dear."

"Told yeh so."

"But my point still stands."

"Say what, now?"

"Applejack, I may not be a farmer pony like you, but I do know that _one_ day of fun _won't_ doom Sweet Apple Acres to going under."

"And how would—"

"And who knows?" She added quickly, giving the argument all she had. "It might even make you more relaxed and more productive."

"Ah ain't buyin' it."

"Surely you could—"

"Ah already told yeh, Rarity—it's a nice notion an' all, but right now Ah just don't have time."

Rarity nodded her head, knowing that this was one argument she wouldn't be winning any time soon. "Well then, be that as it may, Applejack, you should at least _talk_ to Rainbow Dash."

"What?"

"We both know Rainbow will _never_ come out and talk about what happened, but until she does things just won't be right between you."

"Ah—"

"Take an hour. No more." Rarity commanded. "It might not even take that."

"Ah don't know—"

"Applejack, stop being so asinine."

"What'd you just call me?"

"You heard me—"

"What'd Ah tell you about callin' me names Ah don't know the meanin' of?"

" _Stupid_!" Rarity simplified. "Stop being so _stupid_!"

"Stupid? Seriously?"

"Yes, Applejack, seriously!" Rartiy exploded. "You just told me you secretly _enjoyed_ what happened last night, and yet now you're too—too—"

"Too _what_?"

"I'm sorry." Rarity confessed. "It's just—I just never thought one of my best friends would be such a _coward_."

"You didn't."

"I—"

Before Rarity could finish her sentence, however, her front door exploded, causing both her and her friend to cringe from the surprise of the noise. Before either of them could move to investigate the identity of the new intruder, however, that mystery had already solved itself.

"RARITY, WE NEED TO TALK, NO—"

The cyan blur of rainbow coloring froze in mid-flight, her wings fluttering to keep her in place as she realized that she and Rarity wouldn't be alone, as she had obviously thought.

"Oh, I—I didn't realize you had—"

"It's fine—Ah was just leavin'."

"Applejack, darling—"

Applejack downed the now-cold tea Rarity had offered her earlier, drinking it in only a single gulp. Immediately after, the most of un-lady-like belches escaped the country pony's mouth.

"Excuse me." She said. "Thanks fer the tea, Rarity—Ah'll see yeh later, Ah reckon—"

"No!" Rainbow Dash interjected. "I have important—stuff—weather—things—to go do. I'll catch up with ya later, Rare."

"Ah—"

Before either Applejack or Rarity could stop her, Rainbow Dash had pivoted and was streaking back outside, leaving her two friends alone. Rarity, looking over at AJ, nudged her head towards the vanished Pegasus.

"What?"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I forgot." Rarity apologized. "You've turned _coward_."

"Ah have _not._ "

"Why would you look at that; I think your belly's even turning a shade more yellow."

"Oh it is—"

"Applejack, this is your chance to at least make things right with your best friend, to preserve your friendship." Rarity explained. "But only if you want to. If you want to be a coward, then fine, be my guest."

"Too late; Ah'll never catch 'er now."

Rarity, in response, opened the closet and dug around for several long seconds before withdrawing a length cut of rope, which she then promptly tossed to Applejack.

"What—"

"Go get her, rodeo pony."

"Don't you go thinkin' this over." Applejack warned. "We're gonna talk about that _'yellow belly'_ business yer spoutin'."

"I look forward to it, darling."

And with that, Applejack was gone, charging out the door after her feathered friend, the rope already tied into a lasso and ready for use. As Rarity watched her friend depart, a triumphant smile upon her face, neither Rarity, Rainbow Dash, nor Applejack had realized that their conversation had been private, even as the ribboned head disappeared back upstairs, ready to burst with the news she had for her two friends.

* * *

 **{Earlier That Morning, in Ponyville}**

As the final hour of darkness tightened its grip on Ponyville, not a light burned within the Golden Oak Library. The books neatly organized on their shelves, the quills lined up nice and neat, the scrolls tightly rolled and ready for use, the tree-turned-library was the textbook definition of serene. Upstairs, her body covered hooves-to-neck with a blue, star-patterned blanket, the only sign of life from the purple Alicorn was her head nestling deeper into her pillow. Her midnight-blue mane was presently covering her eyes, the streak of pink and purple messily parting on either side of her horn. For the moment, Princess Twilight Sparkle hadn't a care in Equestria.

Of course, that was almost certainly because, her eyes closed and her body currently shut down, she couldn't see the light blue blur steadily growing larger as it drew ever closer. She would never see the Pegasus helplessly sailing through the early morning sky, her wings doing nothing to alter her course as the hung limp and still from her body. No pony would ever warn Twilight that her peaceful slumber would too soon be interrupted, her life (and the lives of her friends) to be forever changed.

Cyan feathers and rainbow hair met with solid glass, and the latter never stood even the remotest of chances. Shattered glass, the pathetic remnants of a small window, went flying in every direction. The destroyed glass having done virtually nothing to slow her out-of-control descent, the hapless mare continued forward, slamming into a far wall before bouncing off in the direction from whence she'd come. She again slammed into the wall, just to the left of her original point of entry. Still owning a considerable amount of momentum from the crash, she then went slamming into another wall, and this time she slid down its length until she reached the floor, where she promptly curled up—and continued sleeping.

The newest of Equestria's princesses, however, wasn't so fortunate. With a panicked scream that made her sound less dignified and more like a young foal, the purple blur that was Twilight Sparkle had rocketed upwards, her hooves latching onto the new chandelier Rarity had _insisted_ on installing for her only days ago. Her entire body, she looked down upon the destruction now besetting her home: books, some damaged and ripped, littered the floor and her bed, as though some kind of twister had torn through her beloved home. Upon a gentle breeze did a trio of leaves blow in through the makeshift entrance, and some of her small statues, broken and chipped, further added to the clutter of her floor.

Concerned and fearful, she jerked her head towards the much smaller bed, terrified of what she mind.

"Of course, Rarity," Spike murmured, rolling over with a loud snore. "I'd _love_ to marry you, my darling."

She giggled, an annoyed sense of relief flooding her: at least _one_ of them had managed to sleep through—through whatever it was.

What _was_ it? What had smashed into her tree home and devastated her library so? Who could possibly hold such a grudge?

Trixie. Sure, she'd defeated her twice now, and she seemed to have learned her lesson, but that was all the more reason for her to want some measure of payback.

Discord. Yes, he was supposedly reformed (mostly), thanks to Fluttershy, but he was still the Lord of Chaos—this was certainly the kind of playful, annoying joke he would play.

Chrysalis. She'd come so close to conquering Equestria before Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor had stopped her evil plot.

Sombra. He'd come close to reclaiming his throne in the Crystal Empire before Spike—

She shook her head, still looking around to identify the culprit. Discord _might_ have this kind of fun, granted, but Chrysalis and Trixie were probably miles away, doing—doing—doing whatever it was they did once their great plans had been foiled. Even then, Chrysalis and Sombra were both highly volatile, extremely dangerous villains—if they'd come for revenge, she reasoned, they'd not have stooped so low as to simply smash her window and knock half of the library's contents into the floor—they'd have gone to much more extreme lengths to achieve such vengeance. But then, that still begged the question—what—

That thought trailed off as she noticed something—or rather—some _pony_ —who'd not been present the night before when she'd last closed her eyes. Immediately, her mind realizing just _what_ she was seeing, she felt a surge of impatient anger rising up within her, and for the briefest of moments she truly considered lashing out in said anger—it would be nothing to hit her target with a magical attack, especially with such short distance between them.

Before she could act on this darker emotion, however, before, or before she had the chance to realize where such darkness could lead one who willingly gave into it, a deep, wooden crack filled her ears, and dreadfully she looked up at the ceiling, where deep cracks were now forming, the chandelier's support suddenly too weak to keep it hanging.

"Oh boy, this is bad."

It was.

At last pushed beyond its abilities, the support struts that kept the chandelier in place gave way, and with a scream Twilight found herself crashing down onto the floor, the chandelier charging down right on top of her, preparing to crush her upon landing. Desperate, not knowing what else to do, Twilight teleported herself to safety—well, to _relative_ safety. Her mind still reeling from the night's events, Twilight hadn't _perfectly_ performed the teleportation spell, and when she rematerialized on the far side of the room she found herself still falling down, slamming into the statue of a large pony bust with such force that it went careening through the air and out a second window.

"Owww." She moaned, having landed spread-eagle on her belly, her hooves and legs sprayed out in every direction. Looking up, she realized, with true horror, now, that she couldn't see.

 _'Oh no, I've gone blind. This is bad. Why can't I see? Did I use the wrong spell? I don't know how—I've used the Basic Teleportation Spell a thousand times; how could I_ possibly _get it wrong? What am I going to do now that I can't see? Can you still be a Princess if you're blind? What'll Princess Celestia say? Will she even want me to be her student after she finds out? What if she dismisses me? What if my wings dismiss me? What if my_ friends _dismiss me? NO! I—oh, hang on—this is_ so _not cool.'_

She puffed a blast of air out of her mouth, forcing her strands of dark blue hair up and over her head, with the rest of her mane. Her eyes now free of any obstacles, she found herself looking at a familiar blue Pegasus, her own mane frayed, her eyes closed as she slumbered away.

Her patience had run out.

"RAINBOW DASH! WAKE UP! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY—"

"Mhmmmm. Please mom, just five more minutes. I'll wake up, I promise." Rainbow muttered, turning over and scratching her belly with a single hoof before returning to snoring once more.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

"Mhmmm. Yes, I _am_ Rainbow Dash, the most awesomest Wonderbolt _EVER_!"

"RAINBOW!"

"Of _course_ you can have my autograph. Here squirt, take two."

"I'M NOT SQUIRT! I'M _TWILIGHT_!"

"Egghead." She murmured, still as asleep as Spike was, her youthful ward having somehow not woken up during any of the previous calamity.

"Okay, that's enough."

Focusing all of her drained energy, Twilight lowered her head, pointing her horn directly at Rainbow Dash. Immediately, on cue, the sleeping Pegasus's form began to glow with a pink aura. Once she was sure her friend was firmly in her magical grasp, Twilight began to levitate the Pegasus, somehow still not waking her up. Holding her high in the air, Twilight suddenly flipped her over so that she was now hanging upside down, and magically she began to shake the pony back and forth with as much force as she could possibly muster.

"WAKE UP, RAINBOW DASH! WAKE UP, NOW!"

Rainbow's eyes popped open instantly, wide and alarmed as she began to beat her wings furiously, trying (and failing) to escape Twilight's magical grasp.

"WHA—WHO'S ATTACKING PONYVILLE NOW?!" She bellowed as Twilight sat her down. "LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!"

"Rainbow!"

"Is it Chrysalis? Has she come back for another beating?"

"I—"

"Maybe it's that loser, Discord—"

"RAINBOW!"

"What—Twilight, where'd you come from? What're you doing here—"

"I LIVE HERE!"

"You—uh-oh." Rainbow Dash muttered, looking around and finally taking stock of her surroundings.

"Uh-oh?"

"I—"

"You crash into my bedroom and destroy my home and all you have to say is ' _UH-OH_ '?!"

"Ummm-sorry?"

"You're gonna be—" Twilight paused as Rainbow Dash failed to stifle a deep yawn, and suddenly she found herself studying the other pony.

Her main was frizzy and frayed, sticking out in every direction, worse than if she'd been struck by a wayward bolt of lightning. Her eyes were bloodshot, crusty sleep caked in the corner of her eyes, and deep, saggy bags highlighted the bottom of each eye. She tried to step forward but staggered, barely catching herself before she collapsed.

"So—"

"Rainbow Dash, you look terrible."

"G-gee T-Twilight, th-thanks. And h-here I th-thought the Element of Hon—of Honest b-belonged t-to Apple—" Her voice died out immediately, screeching silent as though an invisible force had grasped itself around her neck, constricting her words into silence.

"To Applejack?"

"I—err—umm—yeah, her."

"Her?"

"Yeah. _Her_."

Something wasn't right here.

"Are you okay?"

"I—never b-better."

"Uh-huh."

"I-I promise, Twilight." Rainbow Dash argued, putting on a massive (and obviously fake, forced) smile. Twilight just watched, however, as she began to teeter.

"Rainbow, I think you're dead on—"

Rainbow Dash lurched forward, her face connecting with the floor.

"On your hooves." Twilight finished.

"Sorry, Twilight—I really didn't get much sleep last night."

"I hadn't noticed, although I'd have thought after Storm—"

"Don't say it."

"After _last night_ , you could have used a bit of sleep."

"I got—busy."

"Busy?"

"Uh-huh. Busy."

"Well, it must've been important to keep you awake all night."

"I—you could say that."

"What happened?"

"I'd really rather n-not—" Her head lolled to her side momentarily.

"Rather not what?"

"I'd r-rather not t-talk about it." She lurched forward again, but this time Twilight was prepared. Catching Rainbow Dash before she could connect with the floor again, Twilight helped her friend over to her bead, setting her down on its edge.

"I'm worried about you, Rainbow Dash." Twilight confessed. "This is bad, even for you."

"I—I can't—"

"We're friends, Rainbow Dash. You can always trust me, with anything, you know that."

"Sorry Twilight—this is d-different."

"How?"

"It—just is."

Twilight said nothing for several minutes, instead choosing to think, to choose a new line of attack. Obviously, something _had_ happened—anypony who knew Rainbow Dash knew that she always got as much sleep as she could manage. Twilight had seen her push herself to the limit before, but never this far to the edge. The Pegasus sitting next to her, she reflected, was _not_ the same Pegasus she'd first met, the friend she'd come to love. So then, something _had_ happened—that much was clear. But—what? What could possibly have sent Rainbow Dash into such a—

She paused, a sudden realization upon her. Perhaps, she realized, recalling the current conversation, Rainbow Dash had already given her the answer she sought. It was a longshot, she knew, but it was so crazy that it just might work.

"Does it involve Applejack?"

"I—er—umm—who?"

"Applejack. Does it invole—"

"I don't know anypony named—er—her."

"Her?"

"Yeah."

"I was't asking about anypony named _Her_."

"Well good, because—"

"I was asking about Applejack—does it involve Applejack?"

"I—um—"

"I'll take that as a—"

"I DID IT!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, tears leaking from her eyes as she latched onto her friend.

"You did?"

"YES!" Rainbow cried.

"Okay—umm, _what_ did you do?"

"It!"

"It?"

"Yes!"

"It wha—"

"I KISSED HER, TWILIGHT! I KISSED APPLEJACK!"

Twilight's eyes narrowed, suddenly having grown ever more upset with the weather pony.

"Seriously, Rainbow Dash, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but you don't have to make something up—"

"I kissed, her, Twilight, I KISSED HER! I KISSED MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW SHE PROBABLY HATES ME, OR THINKS I'M A WEIRDO!"

"Rainbow Dash! I—"

Once more Twilight found herself driving silent, once again taking in the appearance of the mare before her. Rainbow Dash, her mane unkempt and her eyes swollen pink with tears, looked up at the young Princess, her maroon eyes holding the lost look of a foal who'd just watched his favored pet die in front of him. Her look was so pained, so confused, so lost that Twilight Sparkle felt suddenly overcome with the urge to hug Rainbow Dash close and promise her that the world hadn't just ended—which, to Rainbow Dash, it had.

"I—oh boy, you're telling the truth."

Rainbow nodded her head.

"Hmmm—I suppose it _does_ make sense, given the connection you two seem to have."

"I—huh?"

"Although, to be honest, I'd have expected the first kiss to come from Applejack, not—"

"It did."

"Huh?"

Sadly, terrified, obviously, of what this now meant, of the repercussions yet to come, Twilight listened intently as Rainbow Dash recounted the tale of the night before. When she'd finished, she hung her head, awaiting, now, Twilight's judgement that was yet to come. The Alicorn's response, however, was something different than what her winged friend had expected.

"That is—"

"Weird?"

"No—"

"Stupid?"

"Not exactly—"

"Gross?"

"Not hardly—"

"Pathetic?"

"No—"

"Desperate?"

"N—"

"Corny?"

"What?"

"Oh, I—"

"RAINBOW DASH!"

"What?"

"Am I _ever_ going to get another word in neigh-wise?"

"Heh—sorry."

"I was _going_ to say what happened was cute."

 _"CUTE?!"_

"I know!" Twilight squealed, clapping her hooves together excitedly. "I'll be honest, when you first told me what happened, I was a bit skeptical, and I honestly didn't think it was—"

"You think it's _CUTE?!_ Seriously, Twilight? I mean—SERIOUSLY?!"

"Oh, I know, right?!" She cried, growing ever more excited. "I mean, this is better than a romance novel!"

"Do what, now?"

"Oh, I _wish_ somepony out there, sitting at his table in the middle of the night, unable to sleep because his brain's so hyper, would _dare_ write a love story between two best friends that was _this_ cute!"

"Umm—"

"Ooooh! Idea! I can write my mom—maybe she could—"

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"No _what_?"

"You can't tell your mom, Twilight—you just _can't_."

"I can't?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, if everypony else finds out I kissed App—" Her breath caught, causing Twilight to glare at her in disbelief.

"Sorry, I—if everypony found out I made out with AJ we'll _never_ live it down! It'd ruin us—"

"Nonsense."

"I—"

"And besides, I wasn't going to tell mom _that_."

"You weren't?"

"Of course not—I'd _never_ betray a friend's trust like that."

"But you said—"

"Oh silly, I meant tell her the idea about a romance story, _not_ about your feelings for Applejack."

"My _WHAT?!"_

"Well, I was just assuming—I mean, by the way you say you and AJ kissed last night, I figured you _have_ to have feelings for—"

"I DON'T!"

"You don't?"

"No! I mean—I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, she's—and I—"

"You?"

"Yeah—I—"

"Okay Rainbow Dash, just calm down."

"Huh?"

"You're not the first pony to discover romantic feelings for her best friend—"

"I—"

" _If_ ," Twilight amended quickly, cutting the Pegasus off at the pass. "That's what's actually happening here."

"What do I, Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "I can't lose my best friend."

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash—you came to the right pony."

"I did?"

"Oh yes."

"What—"

"I'm going to help you decide if you have feelings for Applejack!"

"You—do what, now?"

"You heard me!" Twilight declared, her horn now glowing pink once more. With a soft pop of magic and a flash of her signature pink-violet energy, the mess Rainbow Dash had created was repaired, Twilight's books once more neatly lining their shelves.

"Umm—Twilight?"

"What?" She asked, stretching a roll of parchment out in front of her and pausing just long enough to ensure Spike was still comfortably asleep before she began scratching the ink-dripping tip of her quill against the paperous surface.

"Have you ever even been in love before?"

"Well, no." Twilight confessed. "But don't worry—I have _plenty_ of books on the subject."

" _That's_ what I was afraid of."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rainbow Dash." Twilight admonished. "This is the perfect plan."

"I don't know—"

"I mean, why _wouldn't_ you use the previous experiences of ponies past to help you decide how you feel, especially if you're so confused on the matter?" Twilight asked, the quill rapidly scratching its way down the length of the scroll. "I mean, that's why they're there, right?"

"Umm—sure?"

"Exactly, Rainbow Dash—I knew you'd see it my way. Annnnd—DONE!"

"Done?"

"Yup."

"What's done?"

"Our _'Does Rainbow Dash Have Feelings for Applejack?'_ Checklist."

"Do _what_ , now?"

"So, Step One—Rainbow Dash, what's your name?"

"Seriously?" Rainbow laughed at her friend's repetitiveness. Twilight merely glared, making it obvious just how serious she was. "Aragh—fine! Rainbow Dash! My name's Rainbow Dash!"

"Excellent—"

"It's not like you didn't already know it, you know?"

"Step Two." Twilight continued. "Do you like Applejack?"

"Duh!" Rainbow exploded. "She's only my _best_ friend!"

"Check." Twilight responded, either not noticing her friend's growing impatience or else choosing to ignore it.

"Step Three." She pressed forward, trotting down the stairs and across the large, circular room to the shelves on the opposite side. "Find my copy of _Love for the Loveless: 101 Surefire Ways to Determine if You're in Love with Somepony Else._ Now, let's see—"

In typical Twilight fashion, scores of books began to fly from the shelves, magically hovering around her as she studied each book one-by-one. "No, that's not it. No, that's _Magical Defense For Dummies—_ I meant to give that to Shining Armor ages ago—why didn't I? No, that's _Checklists For Dummies: How to Create a Basic Checklist—_ why do I even that? _Harry Trotter and the Chamber of Secrets?_ What the hay—grrr. I wish Spike would stop leaving his books on the wrong shelf. Seriously, it's like he doesn't even care."

"Twilight?"

"Hang on, I know it's—AH-HAH! HERE IT IS!" She shouted triumphantly, seizing a thick pink book from the swirling vortex around her before sending the other books flying back onto their shelf.

"Yay." Rainbow faked, sarcastically waving her hooves in mock celebration. "I can't wait."

"Now, let's see—" Twilight trailed off, flipping through page after page, rapidly absorbing the words within as she searched for the appropriate text. Halfway through, she clapped happily.

"What now?"

"Okay, Rainbow, what attracts you to AJ?"

"What?"

"What qualities make you get along so well with Applejack?" She simplified, studying her friend closely. "What do you most like about her?"

"Well—" Rainbow Dash paused, looking, at last, as though she was giving Twilight's words some serious thought, as though she might actually be applying herself to the situation at long last.

"She's awesome."

"Seriously, Rainbow?" Twilight deadpanned. "That's the best you got, that she's ' _awesome_ '?"

"Yes—I mean—no!"

"Which is it?"

"Both!"

"Both? How in the hay can it be both?"

"She _is_ awesome." Rainbow confessed. "But it's—it's more than that."

"Okay then, explain."

"It—she's dedicated, she's loyal, not just to her friends but to her family." Rainbow Dash began. "I think—I think that's what I've always admired most about her. No matter how hard things gets, she never gives up, and when we need her she's _always_ there."

"Well _that's_ a start." Twilight smiled. "What else?"

"I—erm—I can't—"

"Rainbow," Twilight explained gently, setting the book down and approaching her friend. "It's just the two of us—I promise, whatever you tell me stays just between us—Celestia forbid everypony else find out you're just a big, feathery softie at heart."

"I—she—"

"Yes?"

"Iworryaboutherattimes." She answered quickly, her voice so rushed and soft that there was no way in Equestria that Twilight could understand her.

"Can you repeat that?" Twilight asked. "And maybe this time take a breath or two?"

Rainbow sighed. "I worry about her sometimes."

"Why?"

"She gets so busy with Sweet Apple Acres that she forgets to come up and breathe." Rainbow explained. "I mean—you remember her during the _last_ Applebuck season—"

"How could I forget?"

"Exactly!" Rainbow explained, sounding relieved that somepony else understood her concerns. "I mean—I know she'd never accept somepony fussing over her or constantly worrying about her, but—"

"You can't help it?"

Rainbow shook her head. "She's always there when we need her, but she also spends most of her time working her hooves off, treeing bucks and appling harvests—"

"Don't you mean 'bucking trees' and 'harvesting apples'?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Rainbow Dash said, going silent as she let out a loud, exhausted yawn.

"Keeping going. What else?" She asked, again referring to the thick book she'd retrieved.

"She—I—I feel—"

"Yes?"

"I feel whole around her."

"Whole?"

"Yeah, like—it's like part of me's been missing, but when she's around it's back, like—like no pony can hurt me—not that they ever could, but—"

Twilight smiled knowingly, cutting her friend off so that she didn't have to make a confession that might make her feel uncomfortable. "I know."

"I don't feel so happy or at peace when I'm around anypony else—not Pinkie Pie, not Fluttershy, not Rarity, not Scoots—not you—no offense."

"None taken."

"I'm always going nonstop, faster than I can even fly—I guess it's kind of nice to have somepony who can make me slow down and feel—content."

"Okay, what about—'

"And when she smiles it makes me feel—it makes me feel weak, but it also gives me strength." Rainbow continued, not letting Twilight get her sentence out. "And it makes me feel alone—but in a good way; it's like it's just for me, like I'm the only pony in all of Equestria."

"Now, what—"

"And her eyes—"

"RAINBOW!"

"Heh—sorry, Twilight."

"It's quite alright, Rainbow." Twilight chuckled. "I'm just glad to see you getting so into this—it's different."

"What?"

"But a good different, I promise." She added quickly upon seeing the gaze on her friend's face.

"Uh-huh."

"Now, what about the things you don't like?"

"Things I _don't_ like?"

"Oh yes." Twilight began explaining. "It says here that the key to determining whether or not any feelings you might have are real and substantial, and not simply infatuation, is to be able to recognize the imperfections and the flaws within the pony you may—or may not—have said feelings for."

"Umm—okay?"

"So then, what about AJ's flaws?"

"She's stubborn." Rainbow answered without hesitation. "I mean—seriously. She doesn't know when to fight and when to walk away. She refuses to give up, even when that might be the right thing to do—"

"Sounds like somepony else I know."

Rainbow chuckled. "Something else we have in common, huh?"

"Oh yes, without a doubt."

"She's also so competitive. She hates to lose, and when she does it's like she thinks it's her fault, like she's let all of Equestria down, like it makes her somepony less than who she really is."

"Again, sounds exactly like—"

"Like me, I know. I—it's like—oh."

"Oh?"

"I never thought about that before."

"What? What did you never think about before?"

"She's so competitive that she pushes me."

"Pushes you?"

"Yeah, she pushes me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of _course_ it is!" Rainbow responded. "She pushes me so hard that I can't never stop being better, especially when she's around, either because if I do stop then she'll beat me, or because if she's just watching—"

"You think if you do stop pushing yourself to be better she'll think less of you."

"Exactly! Either way, because of her I'm always pushing myself to be faster, stronger, and better! I'm a better pony than I could be otherwise _because_ of her!"

"Well then, that _is_ good!"

"I know!"

"Okay, next question: your kiss."

"What about it?"

"I know it was accidental and out of your control, but—do you regret it?"

"Not even the slightest." She answered immediately, without even having to think on that one.

"How did kissing her make you feel?"

"Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Well—more perfect than normal. It's like—everything I've ever done, everything that's ever happened, lead me to exactly that. Getting my cutie mark, learning the Sonic Rainboom, meeting you, helping to harness the Elements of Harmony, fighting Nightmare Moon and freeing Luna, going to the Wonderbolts Academy—it's all led me right here, which is right where I'm supposed to be.

"For once, I was thinking not only about somepony else but also about myself, about a future beyond anything I'd ever dreamed of."

Twilight smiled, closing her book, content that she no longer needed it to diagnose the issue here.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, I might be premature, but I think you really _do_ have feelings for Applejack."

"I—I guess I do, don't I?"

Twilight nodded.

"Know what's odd?"

"What?"

"I can't remember _not_ having these feelings about her."

"Well then, sounds to me like there's only one thing for you—"

"NO!"

"No?"

"I CAN'T!"

"You can't what?'

"I _can't_ have these feelings for AJ!"

"But you _do—_ "

"But I _can't_!"

"Why the pony not?"

"Because, I—and she—"

"What?"

"There's no way I could ever have anything beyond friendship with Applejack, Twilight, can't you see that?"

"Not really, no."

"ARAGH!"

"Explain it to me, then, Rainbow." Twilight prompted. "What could stop you from pursuing your feelings for her?"

"Because she's a mare, Twilight, she's a _mare_!"

"So?"

"And _I'm_ a mare! We're _both_ mares!"

"And your point _is_?"

"Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't!"

"Two mares dating—each _other_? Everypony would laugh, or call us weird, tell us—"

"Oh Rainbow Dash, now you're just being stupid."

"Huh?"

"Emotions don't give two bits about what kind of pony you are."

"They don't?"

"No!" Twilight responded. "It's like friendship—the only thing that matters is that it's genuine and true, not whether both ponies are Pegasi or one's a stallion and the other's a mare. Love is blind, Rainbow Dash."

"And how would _you_ know?" Rainbow challenged. "When was the last time _you_ were in love, Twilight?"

"Never." She confessed. "But—"

"Let me guess—you've read about it, right?"

"YES! And in every book I've ever written, no matter how different or alike they were, they all agree on one thing—love is deeper than merely physicality—it's something emotional and spiritual—it connects more than our bodies and our minds—it connects our souls."

"Wow—that's deep."

"Look, Rainbow Dash, we could keep talking about this until Luna raises the moon tonight, but it's not going to do either of us any good."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Go find AJ." Twilight suggested. "Go find AJ and talk to her about this."

"I can't—"

"You can." Twilight revealed kindly, placing a reassuring hoof on her friend's shoulder.

"I—"

"It's scary, yes, but in all my books I've never read about anypony as daring or as courageous as you—I think even Daring Do could learn a thing or two from you."

"I—you think so?"

"You're one of my best friends, Rainbow Dash—I _know_ so."

"I—"

"You've faced down Discord, a manticore, timber wolves, Nightmare Moon, Changelings, bullies, you've saved the Wonderbolts, me, and a dozen other ponies single-hoofedly. Next to that, how scary could a serious talk with your best friend be? You got this, Rainbow Dash."

"You better believe it!"

"So you're going to go talk to AJ?"

"OH YEAH!"

"Good—"

" _After_ I talk to Rarity."

" _Rarity?_ What the—"

"She caught us." Rainbow reminded her friend. "First I have to make sure she hasn't spilled the beans—I have a reputation to protect, ever all."

Twilight giggled as Rainbow suddenly woke up and prepared to put her plan into motion. "Of course you do."

And then, in a blur of rainbow energy, the young Pegasus was gone, jetting right through the same window she'd shattered earlier. Using her magic to repair that damage, too, Twilight rushed over and properly opened it, sticking her head out.

"Good luck, Rainbow Dash!"

* * *

 **{Later in the morning}**

As the first streaks of red and orange light continued appearing on the horizon, Rainbow Dash was flying faster than she could ever remember having flown before. Seeing AJ look at her, the knowledge of what had happened the night before mixing with her memory of her conversation with Twilight had robbed what little courage had remained within her. Now, she wanted nothing but to be as far away from here as possible.

Applejack, however, also running as fast as her hooves had ever carried her, had exactly the opposite intentions. She didn't know what the hay was going on—too little of this made any sense. However, she knew that there was nothing left to do but talk through it and settle things, like grown ponies, so that they could move forward and life would get back to normal.

As the pair of friends reached a park, Applejack realized that her time was quickly fading—too soon Rainbow Dash would be too high for the rope to reach, and Celestia only knew when she'd have a time to catch Rainbow Dash with such privacy again. Swirling the rope Rarity had given her high above her head, she began taking slow, deep breaths, aiming and preparing for the perfect shot—

And then the rope was loose, arching up and out as it made a beeline for the retreating Pegasus. She had only one shot, she knew, to make this right, or else two days of reduced apple harvest might turn into an entire season ruined because she was too off her game to do the farm right. No, this had to work, it just _had_ to.

It did.

The noose closed perfectly around Rainbow's lower neck, and giving the rope every ounce of strength she could muster, Applejack jerked it back towards her, stopping her friend's retreat stone cold. Her head, jerking down with such force that, for just a moment, AJ was afraid she'd broken Rainbow's neck, the Pegasus came crashing down onto the ground.

"Lemmego!"

"Not until we've talked." Applejack responded, trotting over to where Rainbow had landed. "Ah've let maself get far 'nough behind as it is—this has ta stop, Rainbow Dash, _now_!"

"I agree." She answered quickly. "It has to stop. So—it's stopped! There, I lose, you win. Darn it!" She exclaimed with obvious sarcasm. "So, can I go—"

"Rainbow, Ah'm bein' serious!"

"So am—"

"No, yer not."

"I—"

"Please, Rainbow." AJ pleaded, catching her friend so by surprise that all Rainbow Dash could do was look, shocked, into her friend's large, green eyes. Finally, she sighed, slipping herself out of the lasso.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Ah'm sorry." Applejack began, discarding the rope. "Ah should've been more thoughtful of ma surroundins' last night—Ah shouldn'ta put yeh in that situation."

"AJ, I—"

"Ah—"

"It wasn't your fault, Applejack." Rainbow interrupted. "It really _was_ just an accident—we both got caught in it, no biggie."

"That's mighty kind of yeh to say, Rainbow, but it is a—umm— _'biggie'_."

"I—"

"Ah took advantage of yeh."

"You _what_?"

"I—" She paused, searching for the right words. It was something she'd not even confessed to Rarity, something she'd kept just to herself, her guilt, her fear that, if word got out, her friends would think of her differently. Rainbow deserved to know, given everything that happened, but how to tell her without her hating her?

"The kiss was just an accident." She explained. "But when yeh stopped me from breakin' away, Ah didn't fight yeh."

"Yeah, I—"

"Ah didn't put up a fight because, truth be told, Ah—Ah reckon Ah enjoyed it."

"You _enjoyed_ it?!"

Applejack blushed, nodding her head. "Ah reckon yeh didn't mean ta pull me in, but it felt so—so—"

"Right?"

"Yeah. Ah couldn't stop maself. Ah don't know what came over me—Ah wanted more, Rainbow, in a way Ah never felt before. Ah used yer confusion and instinct to make maself feel—" She paused, realizing, to her surprise, that Rainbow Dash was now laughing. "What's so funny?"

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"AJ, do you _really_ think I didn't enjoy it?"

"Ah don't—"

"If I didn't _want_ to kiss you I'd never have pulled you closer!"

"Yeh _wanted_ ta kiss me?"

"Well no, not before—I'd never really thought of it. But after—well, like you said, it just seemed right, like it'd always—"

"Been meant ta be?"

"Yeah. I—do you regret it?'

"Ah—no, Ah don't reckon Ah do."

"Good."

"Do you?"

"No." Rainbow answered simply.

"It's funny, ain't it?"

"Yeah." Rainbow laughed. "We've both spent a sleepless night—"

"Frettin' and worryin' that yeh hated me for it—"

"And scared you thought I was a weirdo—"

"When we coulda both have simply talked it out an' been okay—"

"And then gotten some real sleep."

"Yep."

Again, both ponies laughed, the tension between them suddenly fading into nothingness.

"I—AJ."

"What is it, Sugarcube?"

"I—we're best friends, right?"

"Unless Ah've missed somethin', yeah, Ah reckon we are."

"No matter what, you'll never hate me?"

"Never—"

"Good."

Before Applejack could realize what was going on, before she had a chance to stop what was coming, or to raise any objection, Rainbow Dash had lurched forward, and for the second time in less than half-a-day the two mares found their mouths connecting once more. Applejack had thought that the force of the previous night's kiss had simply been because it was so unexpected, so new, the first such event to occur. She'd never thought about sharing a second kiss with her best friend, but now that it was happening—

Words alone would never be capable of describing the euphoric, utopic emotions now overwhelming the Earth Pony. Equestria was at perfect peace within her. She felt neither shame nor fear, now, as though her mind and soul had agreed that this was as close to perfection as she could ever get. Unwilling to let it end, it was Applejack now who leaned forward, deepening the kiss, a multitude of rainbow-colored hairs gently caressing her face and filling her nose with the faint scent of watermelon once more.

She still couldn't believe that she'd never noticed that before. Her best friend smelled of watermelon, her favorite scent, second only to the aroma of fresh apples. Their noses connected, just briefly, causing both young mares to giggle, and the sound of it was so intoxicating, so amazing, that AJ felt her knees buckle weakly beneath her. Rainbow Dash, having sensed this, reached forward, grabbing Applejack by her front hooves with a gentle, mouthful "Whoa girl, I gotcha."

This. Applejack realized suddenly that she'd never wanted anything else in all her life—nothing but this. This was exactly what she'd been searching for. Last night, she realized suddenly, she hadn't been just describing any random pony to her baby sister—she'd been describing _Rainbow Dash_ , and, at the risk of seeming arrogant, she realized Rainbow had been describing her. Yet they were so used to one another, each so familiar with the other, their friendship so pronounced, accepted, and casual that no pony had thought to realize it before now. Yet, it was so—perfect.

Finally, their bodies significantly weakened from a lack of air, the two friends broke, each gasping in a grateful lungful of oxygen. Suddenly too weak to move or even stand on her own, Applejack leaned in closer to Rainbow Dash, wrapping her neck around the back of Rainbow's, nestling her head in her friend's rainbow-colored mane as Rainbow Dash mimicked her reaction.

Perfection. At last.

"AJ."

"Yeah?"

"I—I think I may—"

"Think yeh may _what_ , Sugarcube?"

"I may—ummm—"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind, you'd—"

"Yeh can tell me anythin', Rainbow, yeh should know that by now."

"ITHINKIMAYBEINLOVEWITHYOU!"

"Come again?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, took a deep breath, and then, again—

"I think I might have feelings for you—"

"Well yeh _are_ ma best friend—"

"I mean, as in I might possibly kinda-sorta-maybe-maybe-not-be-falling-in-love-with-you—those kinda feelings."

"Ah—oh."

"Yeah."

And suddenly Applejack realized too well the trap she'd blindly led them into, and now, that perfection had been shattered—the utopia they'd just share would soon burn.

"Ah see."

"I—I don't know how this is supposed to go." Rainbow confessed. Tears welling up in her eyes, Applejack silently pleaded with her friend to _not_ go there, to not cross the line that could never be crossed, to not say something neither of them could ever take back.

"Rainbow—"

"I don't know much about this, really." She admitted, not getting AJ's silent pleas. "But I do know this— _this_ —feels amazing."

"It does—"

"I also know, no matter what happens, I want to be with my best friend."

"Ah—"

"Because I see, now, that nothing else is as important."

"Rainbow," AJ muttered, hoping again hope itself that her cyan friend _wasn't_ saying what she _knew_ , deep down, that she was saying. "What are yeh tryin' ta get at?"

"I want to be with you!" She blurted, forcing it out before her mind could make her stop.

"Yeh—what?"

"I want you to be my marefriend, my very special somepony." She explained. "You mean that much to me, AJ—"

"Ah'm sorry, Sugarcube." Applejack answered, at last letting go of her friend and backing up so that they could speak face-to-face once more.

"What? I—"

"Ah won't like, Rainbow—Ah have those feelins' to, Ah think."

"Then—"

"But Ah can't?"

"Why not? I—"

"We could never be together, Rainbow Dash." Applejack explained. "Please don't go takin' it personal, 'cause it's not, Ah promise, but—"

"But what?! I—"

"Rainbow, yer the best friend Ah've ever had, but Ah've got more important things on ma hooves than to go chasin' ma emotions all over Equestria, to be concernin' maself with romance—"

"I—"

"Yeh knew the score before this, Rainbow." AJ continued, desperately fighting back the tears forming in her eyes as she tried to explain things to Rainbow Dash. "The farm counts on me like never before. Granny Smith ain't what she once was, and one day Ah reckon Big Mac will find his own mare ta love, an' then they'll move off an' start their own family, which is well an' all, that's how it's supposed to go. Applebloom is still a young 'un, an' her future may lie beyond Sweet Apple Acres. That leaves me ta care fer the farm."

"I'd help—"

"That's mighty kind of yeh ta offer, Rainbow, but no—the farm's always been a family business, and Ah aim ta keep it that way—no offense, Sugarcube."

"I—"

"And that might be in the future, but right now Ah'm already a ways behind on ma chores because of eveythin' that's happened, and Apple Bucking Season's right 'round the corner—the more time Ah spend away from the farm the further behind we'll be—without this harvest our farm could never survive the comin' winter."

"Don't you want—"

"Ah _do_ want it, Rainbow." She revealed, tears now streaming from her eyes, the farmer helpless to stop it. "That's the whole point."

"It is?"

"Sweet Apple Acres—the farm is ma life, Rainbow. The hopes of the Apple family lives and dies with its crops—those orchards are bigger than any single pony, no matter how important they are to me."

"But—"

"If Ah abandon them fields to go chasin' after ma own wants and desires, Ah'd not only be riskin' the farm and our livelihood, but Ah'd also be disrespectin' ma family, and Ah'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, Ah really am, but ma family means more to me than anything or anypony else."

"I—"

"Ah'm sorry, Sugarcube, but that really is ma last word on it. No pony will ever mean so much to me as ma best friend, and yeh'll _always_ be ma best friend, but Ah'll never be able to give ya what yeh want."

Tears now filling both of their eyes, Applejack turned to walk off, but paused long enough for a final say.

"Ah'm sorry, R-Rainbow, b-but Ah'm behind on ma ch-chores—I—I g-gotta go."

And, now freely crying, her hat dipped low over her head, AJ walked off, giving Rainbow Dash not a chance to respond. As her form grew smaller on the horizon, Rainbow Dash, looking as though she'd just helplessly witnessed the cold-blooded murder of her best friend and favorite pet in unison, crashed to the ground, her shattered eyes looking helplessly after her friend's retreating form. Her ears flat, it was clear Rainbow Dash had been mortally wounded.

"B-but all I w-want is—you."

* * *

 **If you'll be excusin' me, I-I think I need to go cry now. Review if you could, let me know what you think, but I-I have too many tears needing freed. Next week, everypony.**


	8. Episode VII: Agents of Chaos II

**Hey folks, sorry about not posting a little: we decided to take a week-long break from posting, give everypony a chance to catch their breath following the last episode's emotional ending. So, on that note, here's Episode VII. Enjoy, folks. :)**

 **Also, I'm issuing a Fluff Advisory for this Episode, so ye hath been warned.**

 **As per usual, Hasbro owns _My Little Pony_ and BBC owns _Doctor Who._**

* * *

 **Episode VII: Agents of Chaos II**

A cold, grey beam of light filtered in through the small, rectangular window, casting its dreary, cloudy light on a row of insignificant, forgotten books. Alone at a stone, circular table in the center of the forlorn library, a grey mare had long since lost track of time, her blonde mane raggedly covering her face and head as it rested comfortably on her hooves, an ornate, beautiful tiara having spilled off of her head and onto the table, held on the edge of a book even now threatened by a thin trail of saliva drooling the sleeping mare's half-open mouth, shortening and lengthening the distance from her mouth with each of her snores. Around her, spilling off the table and onto the floor, surrounding the feet of her stool and the underside of the table, a small mountain of discarded books and scrolls littered the ground, with another book draped over her growing horn, hinting at a night of late hours and heavy studying.

With her mind happily shut away in some dream, she never saw nor sensed the arrival of a second Unicorn, his hooves silently clacking against the stone floor. Much smaller than most Unicorns his age, his growth mysteriously stunted, his pale yellow body made him easily visible in the dim candlelight and dreary, foggy daylight drifting in through the few available windows. He was clad in only his favorite, prized possession, a checkered, green-and-black scarf he'd had for most of his life. To further set him apart, his flank was covered by a patch of black, web-like skin that matched his black hooves perfectly. His short, grey mane was kept in an upside down bowl cut, trimmed with a thick edge of cyan, the same pattern repeating itself on his young tail. His gentle, pink eyes took in the situation that he'd come across, a soft, almost amused smile crossing his face as he took it all in. Wasn't Star Dusk usually the bookworm pony? His smile grew—if his older brother ever caught her leaving the library's prized possessions in such trashy, discarded positions, his wrath and vengeance would surpass even their own father's—

Tearbox shuddered. He forced that train of thought out of his mind almost immediately—he needn't terrify himself into a frightened stupor _just_ yet—the sun had only just risen, after all.

"Good morning, Emerald." Tearbox whispered as he reached his sister. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but it's sun up—if you don't hurry you'll be late for th-the meeting—"

The silver unicorn to whom he was speaking, however, didn't respond.

"I—I'm sorry, I see you're terribly sleepy." Tearbox whispered, continuing in his efforts to awaken his sister. "B-But we r-really must b-be going. If we don't make it in time Father's going to be really upset and we-we really d-don't want that."

No response.

"Please wake up, Emerald." He pleaded, a hint of desperation now finding its way into his voice. "I really _don't_ want Father to get mad because we missed it—he s-scares me, Emerald, so please, _please_ wake up, pretty please, with sprinkles on top."

His pleading managed a response this time—in the form of a heavy, loud snore that sucked in the drooping trail of saliva with a slurping sound that, had she been awake, would have disgusted the Unicorn into unconsciousness.

"Oh Emerald, please, _please_ wake up."

Nothing.

"D-do you mind if I t-tap on y-your shoulder so I c-can wake you up?"

A groan escaped the Unicorn, an unconscious, meaningless sound.

"I'll j-just t-take that as a y-yes, then."

And, despite his better judgment, Tearbox reached forward with his right hoof, slightly bumping it against his sister's shoulder. The exact moment it touched skin, he jerked it back, his eyes squinting closed as he flinched away, knowing how surprised she'd be.

Nothing. Emerald remained fast asleep.

He repeated the process, adding just a bit of pressure this time, but still, nothing. His frown grew deep and sad. One final time, he pressed a hoof into his sister's shoulder. This time, however, he used more power than he'd intended, and this time it proved to be enough to get the job done. Emerald yelped as her head jerked up, a stray blast of magic exploding from her horn and into ceiling above them. The resulting explosion was so loud and frightening, such a surprise to the younger Unicorn that he jumped high into the air with a yelp of his own, screaming as he launched himself through the air—and right out the nearby window, Emerald not yet realizing what she'd inadvertently caused.

"Whothere?" She murmured incoherently, looking around as she failed to stifle a particularly drawn-out yawn. Her look of confusion, however, turned to an expression of dismayed frustration as she realized there was nopony around.

"The nerve of some ponies." She murmured, the book falling helplessly from her horn. "A lady can't even get any decent beauty sleep because somepony has to interrupt her. So uncivil—"

"I-I'm sorry, Emerald." Tearbox said, trying (and failing) to pull himself up from the ledge.

"Tearbox, dear little one, is that you?"

"Yeah, it—it's me."

"Why, where ever are you?"

"Out here."

"Out where?"

"I—erm—well—I'm terribly sorry, Emes—"

Emerald, however, ignored the rest of her brother's apology. Instead, she trotted towards the open window, pausing as she momentarily staggered. Catching herself and balancing herself out once more, she moved forward again, stopping this time only once she'd reached the window. Looking up, she saw nopony, but upon looking down, she noticed her youngest brother, barely holding onto the stone ledge with his front hooves, a mixed look of fear and trepidation crossed with skepticism.

"Tearbox, you silly filly—whatever are you doing down there?"

"Oh, you know, the usual—just hanging out."

"I see dear Cotton Candy's rubbed off on you a bit. Mhmmm. A sense of humor does befit you, little one."

"I—"

She sighed upon noticing what he was wearing, and now when she spoke it sounded more as if she were an exasperated mother scolding her son than a sister making conversation with a favored brother.

"Tearbox, honey, when will you _ever_ rid yourself of that raggedy old scarf? I could make you a new one that brings out your eyes in the blink of an eye, if only you'd—"

"I—I'm really s-sorry, Emerald, b-but n-not even on y-your l-life."

"I must say, I _do_ admire your dedication, but still—"

"S-sorry to interrupt sis, b-but could you lend m-me a hoof?"

"A hoof? What—oh yes, I suppose I see your point."

She grabbed her brother in a field of her signature lime green magic and lifted him back to the window, stepping aside before reeling him in and depositing him upon the stone floor, where he was safe once again.

"Better?"

"Much." He responded, climbing to his hooves. "Thanks, Emes."

"Don't mention it." She smiled, nuzzling her brother's face affectionately. "Now, dear brother, what brings you down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing—if-if y-you don't m-mind, that is."

She chuckled. "Just doing some research—yeah, just doing some research, let's go with that and say no more on it."

"Of c-course. No more." He agreed. "I just wanted to tell you that father's assembled our prisoners from yesterday and is preparing the—the—he—well, see, he's—"

She placed a hoof on her brother's mouth, sparing him from having to finish that dreadful sentence.

"I shan't make you say it, love." She explained, knowing too well how he felt of the greycloaks. "I—WUTHERING STALLIONS!" She exclaimed, jumping as she suddenly realized what was going on. "Is it that time already?!"

"Umm—yes, it—"

"Tearbox, darling, you _should_ have woken me up sooner—"

"I tried—"

"We really must be going." She declared, racing across the library. "Come on—"

"Umm—Emes?"

Emerald paused, having already reached the library door. When she turned to again face her brother, she noticed something else, something even she wasn't used to seeing. Tearbox, the gentle soul he was, wasn't unaccustomed to fear. However, the frightened look upon his face now was much unlike anything Emerald had ever seen on the young colt before. This was—more. It wasn't just fear, it was—sadness. Helplessness. _Guilt._ Most unusual. Emerald could sense her mind instinctively stretching out, tendrils of invisible metaphysical energy reaching hungrily for her brother—and immediately she cut them off at the source. She _could_ read his mind, of course, and she'd have her answer right there. With her other brothers—Country Buck, Star Lance, Cotton Candy, Star Dusk—she'd have gone with it and not given it so much as a second thought. Yet, this was—she frowned.

It was different. Of her entire family, Tearbox was, beyond a single doubt, the kindest and gentlest of the lot. Where most of her family often focused on themselves, he often focused on them, rather than himself. He always did what he could to make the realm around him a better place—

No. No, that wasn't it, she realized. Granted, he really _was_ the kindest pony she'd ever met, but she'd known kind ponies before, and never once had she hesitated to use them, to attack them, to—why was Tearbox different, she wondered. Yes, he was family, but—this was something more. She'd used her powers on her other brothers before, and she'd felt no remorse, but—

And then it hit her. So sudden, so final, so unquestionable that she couldn't help but wonder how she could never have seen it before. The answer was there, staring her right back in the face, and she'd looked over it just as many an enemy had looked over her little brother—because the truth, she realized, was just that. He was her brother, only he _wasn't_. All their lives, since that dreadful night, all those years ago, she'd taken care of him, had looked after him, had raised him: he wasn't her brother, not in truth, but rather, he was her son, and she his mother. Perhaps not biologically, she knew, but—the youngest of her family had never had the pleasure or the chance to know his mother, to have that most special of bonds, and so she, the only other mare in his life, had, without realizing it, filled that void, and now, watching a tear form in the young stallion's eye, she found a new conflict rising up within her, one she'd never expected, one that, truth be told, frightened her as well.

Why was she feeling this? Sure, she'd always been closer to Tearbox than to anypony else in her family, but still, this was—it was wrong. She frowned. No brother-sister relationship should feel like this, even if the younger pony had never known the mare who'd bore him. This—it frightened her, she confessed inwardly. She was young, and she'd never even been with a stallion before, so—why should she have to deal with raising somepony as her son, especially her own _brother_?!

However, as his lips trembled, the verge of a breakdown now upon him, the unfairness, the mystery, it all sank away. Suddenly, nothing existed in all of Chrysila but the pair of them, right then and there, and as more tears began to flood his cheeks, Emerald responded in the only way she could—not as an elder sister, but rather as only a mother could.

In the single blink of an eye, she'd crossed the expanse of the library once more, swooping down in one swift motion to scoop the younger pony up and pull him close, sitting down and holding him tight, nestling his face in her chest, reassuring him that it'd all be okay.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked, stroking his mane with her hoof. "You act like—"

"It—father—"

"What of him?"

"He—he's going t-to d-do it, isn't he?"

"Do what?"

"I d-don't w-want him to."

"To what?"

"I'm scared, Emes. I—"

"Tearbox, what _are_ you talking about?" She asked, forcing his face up so that she could catch his eye.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" He murmured, talking into her chest so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"I—I'm sorry; _what's_ happening again?"

" _It_."

"It?"

He nodded his head.

"What's 'it'?"

"I can tell it when I walk through the city. P-ponies sound excited, b-but they also s-sound s-scared. I—they should be. Last time—"

"Last time?"

"Do we have to?"

"Have to _what_? Tearbox, darling, what _are_ you getting at?"

"Star Lance would make fun of me, because he really wants it."

"Star Lance is an uncivilized _child_." Emerald murmured. "And what _he_ thinks counts neither here nor there. Now, love, please, won't you tell me what has you so down?"

"Equestria."

"Equestria?"

Again, he nodded his head.

"I still remember l-last time. We lost so many p-ponies, so m-many good ponies. I—I still s-see some of them w-when I sleep."

"Darling?"

"M-Miss Bubbles." He explained. "S-she was m-my bestest friend." He cried, releasing, now, his full flood of tears. "She would c-come to m-my room and r-read to m-me at night, e-even though F-Father t-told h-her n-not to. I d-didn't want t-to get her into t-trouble, but s-she said it c-could be our little s-secret."

"You mean—you mean Bubble Cake?"

He nodded. "S-she said she w-wouldn't even t-tell D-Duskie."

It made sense, Emerald knew. Tearbox had, after all, been the reason his brother had met the mare he'd fallen in love with. Bubble Cake Pie had been, before her brother, the younger pony's teacher—it had been in that capacity that Star Dusk and she had met. Emerald paused, a slight frown on her face. She was an empath, capable of sensing and picking up on the emotions and thoughts of other ponies—that she'd never thought of Bubble Cake Pie's death affecting Tearbox like this not only surprised her, but it slightly frightened her as well, for reasons she couldn't explain. Tearbox, though he'd been young, had accompanied them to Equestria during the war, so he'd been there when Bubble Cake had—

"You miss her." Emerald observed softly. Tearbox, in response, nodded his head.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Emerald whispered, adding extra strength to her hug, hoping it would do something to reassure him.

"I—I've never t-told you w-where I g-got m-my scarf, did I?"

"No."

"D-do y-you want to know?"

She nodded, hoping perhaps her indulgence would make the young stallion feel somewhat better. "I would be honored."

"C-Commander S-Steel Wing. D-do you remember him?"

Emerald smiled as she nodded. The pony to whom her brother referred had been the sole Pegasus officer to ever serve in Chrysila's military, having been given full and unquestioned command of the Pegasus squadrons in the war. He'd been rough on his ponies, but to those who knew him outside of his command, he'd been gruff, yes, but also funny, making funny faces and taking his teeth out to surprise and tease local children, her brother included. He'd also been an excellent harmonica player—she could remember multiple nights dozing off to the sound of his beautiful music.

Nothing, however, had compared with the aging stallion's stories, claimed true all of them. At night, when the fighting was over and the day was done, he'd sit with them around the campfires, weaving these amazing, great tales that, no matter how many times his audience might have heard them, never failed to captivate his audience. She'd always suspected most of his stories had been fictional, but then again, they'd also been so extraordinary, so wild, that she didn't think anypony had such an imagination.

On the battlefield, he was a stone wall, never once having been beaten into retreat, falling back only under orders. Even then, however, he'd always held his ground—on many days, his refusal to fall back had been their sole victories. When all else had failed, he'd stood through. When his Pegasi charged, ponies had fallen and died, had turned tail and fled, and he'd gone after them, running them down to the last pony of them. However, she'd never seen anypony so good with children—even Bubble Cake, as the mare herself had confessed, had met her match in him.

As if on cue, his onyx-grey body and white mane appeared in front her, his toothless grin and genuine laugh so full of life and promise—too quickly snuffed out.

"What of him?" She asked, shaking the memories of the lost war from her mind.

"When he'd c-come back from the b-battles, whether we w-won or l-lost, he always c-came to c-check on me. Even w-when he was t-tired, or hurt, he'd p-play with me. One t-time he'd t-tied a straw b-baby dragon t-to my b-back and let me b-buck him off, and h-he just watched, a-and laughed. H-he even t-taught me t-to play this."

Tearbox trailed off as something levitated upwards from beneath the green-and-black scarf. A silver rectangle, the object had certainly seen better days, a flurry of scratches blemishing a once-pristine surface. Emerald gasped as she took the thing with her own magic, bringing it towards her for closer inspection.

A harmonica, nearly as old as Emerald herself. Instinctively, against her will, the sound of the muzzle organ playing in rhythm against the crackles of a midnight campfire filled her ears, the memories of an age long bygone.

"He gave you this?"

Tearbox nodded. "He t-taught me t-to play it too, though I h-haven't p-played s-since t-the—well, y-you know."

"The war?"

Again, Tearbox softly nodded. "It just—it's l-like it l-lost its m-magic without him."

"I'm sorry—"

"He—he lied to me, Emes."

"Darling?"

"Commander Steel Wing l-lied to me. He d-didn't h-have to, b-but he did."

Emerald chose her next words carefully—to call Steel Wing a liar was a bold accusation, something no pony would ever believe. Despite his fierceness in battle, his honor and integrity had never been in question, not even by his greatest enemies.

"How did he lie?"

"The night b-before t-the Battle—the T-Trident, h-he p-promised he'd c-come back. He t-told me he'd come back and t-then he'd t-teach me a new song. I w-was scared, because everypony was e-expecting a b-big fight. S-so, h-he g-gave me this."

"The harmonica, you mean?"

"And m—his old scarf. H-he s-said t-that his d-dad had g-given it to him when he w-was a colt, b-but that he didn't have a f-family of h-his own, s-so he w-wanted me t-to have it. He-he asked me t-to keep it s-safe until he came back.

"He s-said it w-was lucky, that whoever w-wore it c-could m-make any wish and it w-would c-come true. B-but—BUT IT DIDN'T!" He wailed, and a new flood of tears overtook the young pony, and as she cuddled the wee stallion close, she felt a shameful blush creeping over her cheeks. All the times she'd degraded the thing, the number of times she'd called it ugly and ragged, not worth using as a tissue, yet she'd never suspected it was such a valuable, priceless item.

"W-why did h-he h-have t-to go, momma?" Tearbox asked, and Emerald paused. Had he just—no, surely not—she had to be hearing things. Yes, that must be it—his tears were clouding the true context of his meaning. "D-did he n-not r-really l-like me?"

"I—"

"I miss him, so much. He made me f-feel brave, l-like I was w-worth something. I—he told me it was okay t-to be s-scared, th-that he was s-scared a lot, too—is t-that w-why he left? Did he r-run away?"

"Oh now honey, come here." She responded, kneeling down so that she had her brother were eye-to-eye. "That's not it at all."

"It's not?"

"Oh most certainly not."

"Then what—"

"Steel Wing loved you, darling, as much as he's ever loved anypony."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She explained. "Take it from me, little one—he wouldn't have given you this," She explained, holding up the end of his scarf. "Otherwise."

"But then—why—"

"Honey, you don't remember the specifics, but I do."

"Huh?"

"At the Trident, Omega and Echo had led us into the perfect trap. We were surrounded on three sides by Equestrian forces entrenched on the high ground. Had we retreated, they would have destroyed us in detail. By fighting, we engaged them on poor ground in a near-winless situation. They had us so that, by acting at all, we lost."

"I—"

"Star Dusk and I knew we had to fall back, that we could never advance in such a situation." Emerald continued. "But again, by retreating we left ourselves open to a counterattack. Commander Steel Wing and his Pegasi formed up as our rearguard, letting the rest of us retreat while they held off the Equestrians."

She paused. Steel Wing had last been seen by Chrysila forces leading the charge against Omega's forward lines, directly behind their now-retreating army, engaging in a battle where he'd be outnumbered more than twenty-six to one. Yet, he'd done it willingly, screaming a great yell as he'd charged. His tactic had bought them time, but not enough—Zulu's Third Army had cut them off, forcing them into the Battle of the Trident. When the battle had ended, as their hooffull of survivors prepared to retreat and return to their home Empire, they'd searched the carnage for Steel Wing, the last great hero of the war, but they'd never found him—or his remains. Upon their return to Chrysila, he'd been enshrined in the Imperial Palace, one of only two non-Unicorns ever given such an honor. Some speculated he'd at last grown cold wings and deserted, as a coward does, but most agreed: he'd died in vain for a war they'd already lost.

"I—"

"Don't you see, love?" Emerald asked on a sudden inspiration. " _That's_ how much he loved you."

"Huh?"

"Little one, there are many forms of love in this realm of ours, from Chrysila to Equestria, from the lost Crystal Empire to the wild badlands of Coltorado. However, no greater form of love is there than this, that somepony willingly surrender their life for a friend.

"No pony knows what happened to Commander Steel Wing at the Trident, but I believe he did lead that charge himself, and I think, as he took his final breath, as he fought his final battle, he died with the comfort of knowing that _you_ would return home, safe and sound, able to live your life as he wanted. And I could think of no greater way for anypony to meet their end."

"Y-you th-think so?"

Emerald nodded. "And know what else I think?"

"W-what?"

She smiled, a genuine gesture as she caressed the tears from his face. "I don't think I have _ever_ seen such a beautiful or majestic scarf."

"I—I love it."

"As well you should, little one."

"B-but now I _really_ don't want it."

"The war, you mean?"

"Uh-huh. We lost so many good ponies, last time—if we go back to Equestria, we—I—I don't want to lose anypony else, especially you or Duskie."

"I—"

"I c-could n-never l-live if y-you or D-Duskie, or C-Cotton Candy, or Bucky, or even S-Star Lance—I don't want any of you to d-die."

"Oh darling, is that what this is about? Is that what has you going on like this? You're afraid if we march on Equestria again one—or more—of us will die?"

He nodded.

"Listen, sweetie, I really do wish I could say something to make you happy, or to make you feel better, but the sad truth is—I can't."

"I kn-know—"

"We ponies have lengthy life spans, 'tis true." She continued. "But the fact remains—the day _will_ come when we each meet our end, be it on the fields of Equestria or in our chambers."

"I—"

"Nothing lasts forever, darling, you must never forget that. Even the stars will eventually burn out." She smiled sadly. "The trick isn't to live forever, little brother, but to enjoy our life while we're here. But, those we love never _truly_ leave us."

"They don't?"

"Of course they don't, darling, don't be foolish enough to suggest or think otherwise. Those we love, whether they live or die, reside within us each, living on in our memories of them, our fondness for them, and even in our soul's heart, so long as we choose to remember, and not forget.

"No pony knows what happens after death," She added thoughtfully. "But I daresay I'd be wrong if I didn't suggest you've yet to see the last of Commander Steel Wing, or Bubble Cake, or even our own sweet mother—"

"I-I see her all the time."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I-I love y-you, mom."

Emerald smiled, fighting back tears of her own. "Perhaps I'm only you're sister, but I don't think I have ever been given such a fine compliment. And if I can half-earn that, I think my life should be complete indeed."

He smiled, and for the first time in as long as she could remember, Emerald felt as though she were very nearly complete.

"There may be a war—if Father has his way, there certainly will be. Regardless, though, Tearbox, I shan't ever cease my love for you, and no matter what happens, regardless of where I go, despite the time and distance between us, I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "On my life."

"C-can I a-ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"C-Could you t-talk Father out of—out of invading Equestria?"

Emerald felt her heart breaking—leave it to Tearbox to ask the impossible and make her hate herself for it.

"There's little I can do—"

"B-but he m-made you a C-Crown P-Princess—"

"He did, but that hardly gives me either the authority or capacity to change his mind, love, surely you know this."

"B-but you—you're the P-Princess Paramount o-of the Crystal Isles." He maintained, his more feeble magic surrounding her forgotten tiara in a light shine of maroon as he levitated it back onto her head. "Y-you're now on the E-Elder Council."

"Yes, but—"

"But t-that means y-you get a vote—not even D-Duskie gets that. A-And by the Ancient Laws of the Elders, war c-can only be d-declared b-by a unanimous v-vote b-by the Council."

"I-I'm not sure—"

"I—I know it m-might seem hard, b-but—I don't want to see anypony else loose friends and f-families—no—no more Commander Steel Wings, no-no more Miss Bubbles. C-can't we all j-just be friends?"

"I—"

"Why can't we be friends?"

She signed. "I can't promise you that there won't be a war, _ma petite_." She answered finally. "I don't know what you want from me, but I can't promise you—"

"Just promise me that—promise me you'll at least _try_. If-if you can't stop it, I-I understand, I kn-know you'll d-do your best, but—"

"Now that I _can_ do." She smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks— _mom_."

She smiled, grateful. "You're welcome, little one." She whispered, nuzzling her baby brother's face once more, their horns momentarily touching and crossing in the deepest sign of love that any two Unicorns could display.

"I still don't want—"

"And I should never dream of forcing you to."

"Huh?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Umm—sure?"

She chuckled. "The greycloaks scare me too."

"They do?"

"Somepony would be a fool _not_ to be frightened by those dusty old ponies." She explained. "So no, I will not make you accompany me to the Elder Council Meeting."

"Thank you, that makes me feel better—"

"But I _would_ like to do something for me."

"I'd be happy to."

"Here." She said, handing the young Unicorn a bound scroll. "Take this to the Lady Gould, with my compliments, of course."

"Right away—"

"And darling?"

"Umm—yes?"

Emerald's smile widened. "No peeking."

"Oh, I would _never_ do something so— _uncouth_."

She winked. "That's my little pony. Now, off you pop."

Once Tearbox had disappeared, she too made her exit from the library, following the passageways and corridors through the behemoth palace as she continued reflecting on the previous conversation with her brother-turned-adopted son. So caught up she became in her thoughts, the memory of the conversation just ending, that she failed to notice when she began making her way into the deepest depths of the castle's maze-like passages. So preoccupied she'd become that she found herself suddenly coming right up behind two other ponies, one of whom was her father. She opened her mouth, preparing to greet the Emperor, when suddenly she found her muzzle snapping shut.

This was odd.

Celtic Flame wasn't alone.

On instinct, she ducked behind a large, rectangular pillar, her ears perking up as she began to covertly follow behind, listening to the exchange.

"And should the Elder Council vote against you, my master?"

"They won't." Celtic Flame said in response to the deep, guttural voice. "The Greycloaks know how important Equestria is to our heritage; they know Equestria is where we truly belong."

"Yet the Elder Council is at full numbers once more, Lord Flame. With your daughter—"

Emerald closed the distance between them, now. What about her?

"Emerald's vote will serve as the nail in Equestria's coffin."

"You're using her." The mysterious pony observed.

"Indeed. She is so determined to gain admittance into the Codex that she would do but anything to please me and gain my favor, even if it means voting in favor of a new conquest of Equestria.

"Her appointment as Princess Paramount of the Crystal Isles was but a token, really, something to placate her and shut down her ceaseless ramblings. She will never be worthy of ruling anything more than an island or two, and her powers, unlike her mind, are too feeble to ever be considered for entry into the Codex. However, it also places her on the Elder Council and gives me the deciding vote I need in favor of war. She will never make the Codex, despite her wildest dreams, yet she does have her uses nonetheless."

Her breath caught, the young Unicorn unable to believe what she was hearing. Tears welling up in the bottom of her eyes, she looked away, her silver face flushing a furious crimson from embarrassment as she realized what the Emperor of Chrysila was saying.

He'd only made her Princess Paramount of the Crystal Isles to ensure he was allowed his invasion. She'd ended a rebellion for him, and in thanks he'd thrown his faithful dog a bone, and like the mutt she was, she'd gladly accepted, tail wagging. Tears stinging her eyes, she lowered her head, barely registering the continuing conversation.

"I went about things wrong the last time." Celtic Flame continued, unaware that he was being followed. "I had expected overwhelming numbers and the element of surprise to be enough to get my armies into Canterlot—I never expected Celestia to authorize her own army to respond."

"How shall you invade this time?"

"My invasion has already begun."

"The Crown Prince?"

"He is, even now, en route for Equestria. He operates under the assumption that he's searching for his lost sister, the key to uniting the Elements of Chaos—"

"He truly believes the old mare's tale that the Elements exist?"

"He does, and for our purposes this is exactly what he needs to continue believing."

Now Emerald could feel her heart breaking. He'd used her, and she'd taken the bait like the naïve child she was, but Star Dusk—

He'd spent his entire life learning all he could about the Elements of Chaos—they'd become as important to him as the Codex (and her place within it) had been to her. He'd maintained, for as long as she could remember, that the Elements existed, that they were out there, somewhere, waiting to be discovered. That Celtic Flame was using her brother as well—

"When he returns with his prize, I will at last have what I need for the Blood Ritual. With her magic and blood combined with mine, I shall be able to draw power directly from the netherworld. Every Unicorn of the past will add their magic to me—Celestia the Usurper will cow before my unstoppable might. I will gut her like the feeble old mare she is, I will drink of her mana, and once more the might of the Unicorns shall reign supreme!"

"Equestria will be ours."

"And the world behind it."

"What would my master have of me?"

"You shall embark immediately for Coltorado. I have a ship waiting at the docks to take you to the Horn of Elway. From there, you're on your own." Celtic Flame instructed. "Our historical texts indicate the amulet was last seen in Coltorado's southern ranges. Find it, and return it to me immediately."

"Your will be done, my master."

Emerald frowned. Coltorado? Amulet? Why did that sound so familiar? Ignoring the rest of their conversation, she used her magic to bring a rolled up scroll from the satchel around her neck. Unfurling the ancient paper, she began to read hurriedly.

 _The Alicorn Amulet is widely considered to be one of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence to this date. Legend has it that the first known Alicorn in existence, the Dread Lord Sithis, who reigned supreme across all of time and space for one hundred millennia from the dawn of time, imbued the last of his life force into the amulet upon his passing. Any magical being who could find and don the amulet would be blessed with magical abilities beyond mortal comprehension, infinitely increasing the power behind magic and magical rituals. However, the Dread Lord's favor also came with a curse: the amulet would slowly corrupt the wearer—the longer the Amulet remains in use, the weaker the wielder's mind becomes, until eventually they become but a puppet to the spirit of the Dread Lord, forever more his helpless servant. Some speculate that this might have been his final bid at true immortality, that if total corruption of the wearer did occur then he would return, consuming the host's soul to make room for his own and increasing his powers. In addition, the Alicorn Amulet can only be removed by the user_ willingly _._

 _During the waning years of the Paleopony Era, the Amulet was the source of a great war in Coltorado. Kofu, leader of the Lion Prides, wished to capture the Amulet and seal it away forevermore so that the darkness of Sithis could never return. Prince New Moon, leader of the pony residents of Coltorado, wished to use the Amulet to subdue the Lion Prides and force them out of Coltorado altogether. As the years of warfare stretched on, a mysterious Alicorn from Equestria arrived, seizing the Alicorn Amulet and taking it into hiding. Though the amulet has not been seen since, it is believed that the Alicorn, possibly Equestria's Star-Swirl the Bearded, hid the amulet deep in the Southern Ranges of Coltorado's treacherous mountains._

 _However, some historians, few in number, also argue that this was but a ploy, and that he actually hid the Amulet further north, possibly even as far north as the Ash Sea. Regardless of its final location, however, it is clear that the Alicorn Amulet has yet to be found, and that anypony who could utilize its magical properties would be invincible, as no known force or brand of magic could withstand its legendary abilities._

The Alicorn Amulet. She'd learned of it during the previous night's studies, but she'd written it off as merely an old mare's tale, not worth of thinking anything else about. However, if her father believed the amulet was real, then—

Her breath caught. Untold power beyond mortal comprehension. Her father was wrong, she knew: her own magic was just as powerful as any of her brothers, but if she could do the impossible—if she could find it, if she could simply use it, just once, then her magical powers would be infinitely superior to even her father's—he would be powerless to stop her. She could challenge him, she could _defeat_ him—

Suddenly, time itself froze to a stop. For the first time in her entire life, the path ahead was clear—was so clear she could see the future itself, exactly as it was meant to be. She could leave, right now, once the meeting with the Greycloaks was concluded. She could race this mysterious pony her father was sending for the amulet, beat him to Coltorado, find the amulet, use it, and then challenge Celtic Flame—the Laws of the Ancients demanded all challenges from rightful heirs be accepted, and as Princess Paramount of the Crystal Isles she _was_ a rightful heir, if not the crown heir, like Star Dusk. One-on-one combat, just the two of them, and if Celtic Flame were made to submit, or else killed in combat, the throne would be hers, and so too, surely, would an entry in the Codex.

She could do it, and nopony in existence could stop her. A pair of glowing red eyes faintly levitating above her, Emerald smiled. It was hers. Chrysila. Equestria. The Alicorn Amulet. The respect of the Codex itself. It was all hers; all she had to do was trot forward and take it.

"We'll see just who wags their tales for a bone when I'm done." She whispered, the mysterious pony now trotting away, neither he nor his dark master knowing that their conversation had been overheard.

She remained just where she was for several long moments, mulling over her plan of action once more while letting Celtic Flame move on—it wouldn't do for him to know that his greatest threat yet was already onto him. No, it simply wouldn't.

Once back up on the main floor level of the castle, Emerald made her way to the Elder Council's private chambers, the top-most room of the castle's northern tower. As she entered the final corridor and made her approach for the chambers themselves, she found herself suddenly met by a young mare, her violet mane braided down the length of her white neck and hanging just next to her shoulders.

"Madame Emerald?"

She pushed past the mare before stopping and turning, her concentration suddenly breaking as she realized what she'd done.

"Oh dear—I'm so sorry, Satine." Emerald apologized. "I was so lost in my own thoughts I never saw you there. Are you alright?"

"Of course, mi'lady, I am fine." She assured her lady, offering a polite bow. "I simply have something for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I was out on my usual errands for Lady Gould when Lord Star Dusk approached me."

"My brother?"

"Yes, mi'lady."

"What'd he want?"

A scroll popped into existence in front of the young mare, levitating before her, inviting Emerald to accept.

"He instructed that I give you this, mi'lady. He—he was rather insistent on that point, madame, that I give this to you and you alone. I—he—"

"Darling, you're trembling." Emerald observed, stepped forward. "What happened? What did my brother do?"

"Apologies, madame, I have no room to complain—"

"Satine?" Emerald asked, her tone going icy and leaving no room for argument.

"He made—he requested that I—he had me perform the Unbreakable Vow."

"He WHAT?!"

"He made me vow, mi'lady, on penalty of death, that I would destroy the scroll before letting anypony else get their hooves on it."

An Unbreakable Vow. The most solemn of promises, the most serious of decisions. If something was so important that Star Dusk had made her hoofmaiden perform such a ritual, binding somepony's very life to the integrity of a promise made, then it was something great indeed.

Emerald accepted the scroll, to the apparent relief of the younger mare.

"You may go, darling—I'm sure Lady Gould has plenty of chores for you."

"Of course, my Princess—"

"And Satine?"

"Mi'lady?"

Emerald tossed a bit-ridden pouch to her hoofmaiden, casting her a wink as she did so.

"I think you've earned some time at the spa. Go, get the full package."

'I—this is most generous, mi'lady—"

"Nonsense, Satine—think of it as an investment in the best hoofmaiden in all of Chrysila. If I take care of you, you're better prepared to take care of me."

"Of course, Lady Emerald. Thank you."

As her hoofmaiden turned and took her leave, Emerald unfurled the new scroll, carefully reading the words her brother had etched for her, words so obviously secret that he didn't want anypony else to read them.

 _Emerald,_

 _By the time you read these words I should be on my way South. He would hate me for telling you this, but Father has assigned me to return to Equestria on my own. He claims I'm to locate and retrieve some very important pony, potentially the key to unlocking the Elements of Chaos, but I think he really wants me to scout ahead and see how far Equestria's come since our last invasion so that he'll know better where to land. You know as well as I how obsessed he's been with conquering Equestria, with being the first King of the Unicorns to hold the crown since Princess Platinum. I must admit—an invasion is feasible, but I still fear what might happen if we act, particularly given our lack of intelligence. I do believe this sortie into Equestrian territory, for better or for worse, could determine the fate of our Empire, and with Father at the helm, treasonous as it sounds, I'm not too fond of our chances—he's become too focused, too targeted._

 _While I'm gone, I need something from you, the biggest favor I've ever asked of anypony in all my life. I need you to keep a watch on Bubble Cake's statue in the Inner Courtyard—father may think he's coy and slick, but I know, as does he, that should I fail in Equestria I will lose Bubble Cake a second time. Emes, I don't care what father does to me, but Bubbles earned that statue, she earned her spot. She died for Chrysila, and it would be tantamount to blasphemy for her to lose that honor because Father throws a childish fit over not getting what he wants._

 _I—that statue is my entire world, sis. Bubbles—she was my very best friend, the one pony who loved and accepted me for the disastrous mess I am, not for what she wanted from me or thought I should be. Emes, she made me realize I have value, that I'm worth more than Father values me. She was my everything, and she always will be. If I lose her again—I can't do it, I wouldn't survive. I can't accomplish my mission if I'm worried about her, and the only pony I could trust to protect her is you._

 _Also, I know that the Elder Council will soon vote on the matter of invading Equestria and renewing the war—please, if this happens, vote against it: they need a unanimous vote, so you can stop this thing single-hoofedly. Please, don't let them declare war, not until I can be sure of what we'll be facing if we do._

 _I've never told you this before, but you are an amazing friend, and a lovely sister. Bubbles saved me, 'tis true, but without you there'd have been nothing to save. I will always be indebted to you. I've never told you this, and it's something you deserve to hear a hundred times a day. I love you sis, and I always will._

 _Your grateful and loving brother,_

 _Star Dusk_

"That uncivilized Jerk Face." She murmured, wiping away pooling tears with the back of her hoof. "He really knows where to hit a mare where she lives. SATINE!"

Almost immediately, her hoofmaiden was at her side once more with a bow and a whisper of "Mi'lady?"

"I truly do apologize, dear, but I fear I need one more favor from you before you return to Lady Gould."

"Of course, my Princess."

A scroll of parchment and quill materialized from thin air, and for several moments neither mare spoke, Emerald instead focusing on the letter before her, her eyes moving left-to-right as they followed the tip of her quill. Once she finished, she rolled it up, bound it in ribbon, and magically attached her seal to the thing, now offering it to the other mare.

"Kindly escort this to my Sergeant-at-Arms. Instruct him that he is authorized to use any means necessary to obey these initiatives, against _any_ targets—that includes lethal force."

"L-lethal force, Princess Emerald?"

"So uncivilized." She shuddered. "But yes, darling, if anypony should force him to be so primitive, I shall so authorize it."

"I—of course, mi'lady."

"And Satine?"

"Princess?"

"I shan't be so brutish as to force you into an Unbreakable Vow, but that scroll musn't be seen by anypony else. Is that clear?"

"You have my word."

Emerald nodded her approval, and taking her dismissal her young hoofmaiden turned and was gone. Alone once more, Emerald smiled, her thoughts momentarily turning towards her brother. An image, a memory, flashed before her, a young, yellow colt, holding in his hooves a younger, silver mare, reading her book after book after book, pausing only to feed her carrot soup in small gulps, caring for her when her own father walked away, declaring that if she wasn't strong enough then she shouldn't survive.

"Oh Duskie." She murmured, knowing he'd never allow her that slight if he could hear her. "Please be safe, love. I really should hate having to break in a new Crown Prince."

And then her attention turned to the task at hoof, the sole mare now standing in place, staring up at the towering, intimidating stone door.

The Elder Council.

As all of Chrysila knew, the Emperor ruled their banished nation. However, few knew that the Elder Council existed, and fewer still knew that many of the greatest decisions for Chrysila came not from the Emperor, but from the Elder Council. Without their seal of approval, few actions could be taken, the Emperor held to their will by the most ancient of magical bonds.

Her breath caught as she reached a hoof towards the cold, uncaring stone. Only one mare had ever sat on the Council. Now, she was the second.

It was close. It was so, so very close, so close that she could taste it. All her life, every decision, every battle, every victory, every loss, the pain, the triumph—for over two decades, now, she'd struggled to be respected, to acknowledge, to be told that she mattered, that she was worth being. And now, it was within hoof-reach.

Granted, Celtic Flame had unknowingly made it clear just how little he respected her, how little he thought of her, but even the Emperor was but one pony, and he was just as replaceable as anypony else. The Elder Council, however—if she could prove to the Greycloaks that she belonged, that she was there for a reason, the _right_ reason, then they could do nothing but respect her, and the Emperor he might be, but even Celtic Flame couldn't deny her that.

No.

A deep laughter, booming loud as thunder, rang true in her ears, drowning out those thoughts.

 _'You'd never have known you were being played a fool had you not accidently overheard your lord father talking about you. You were so proud of your accomplishment that you didn't stop to consider the reasoning—you never thought about being worthy, because deep down, you're not.'_

 _'You were halfway out of foalhood before exhibiting your first signs of being magical—you'd already been declared an inept Unicorn, the first in Chrysila in nearly three hundred years. You're a dressmaker, not somepony worthy of the throne.'_

It was true—as a foal, she'd exhibited not the first sign of magical talent, leading many to rule her being impotent and unmagical. Even then, when she'd grown into her powers, the bulk of her talents rested in fashion, in making ponies look as powerful as they were—not in combat, a key asset to any ruler of Chrysila.

Was her father right? Was she nothing but some stupid mare suffering from an excess of dreams of delusions and grandeur? Was she dabbling in magic and affairs too great for her simple, feeble mind?

She could accept things as they were. She'd been named Princess Paramount of the Crystal Isles, after all, the first monarch to receive custodian of the eastern-most Chrysila territories in more than three centuries, and she would be the first _Princess_ to ever rule over those islands, renowned for their beautiful, perfect gemstones, among the most precious in known existence. That alone was quite a feat, something to be proud of when she was old and feeble, looking back on a life long-lived.

 _Prince Star Dusk._

 _Star Lance._

 _Country Buck._

 _Emperor Celtic Flame._

 _King Sombra._

 _The Dread Lord Sithis._

 _Orion the Grey._

 _Prince Gold._

They were but the greatest of the beings named in the Chrysila Codex, the enchanted book that ranked the most powerful Unicorns in Chrysila's history. They'd all been unrivaled in their respective fields, they were all-powerful ponies with unlimited power, unstoppable destines, and—they were all stallions. No mare, it was common knowledge, had ever earned such a renowned position. To do so would cement her legacy, would forevermore ensure her place as one of the greatest Unicorns in her nation's history. _If_ she were even given—

 _"Fool."_

The voice was low, scarcely more than a whisper. Any softer and it'd have been impossible to hear. Looking around, she could see she was alone—only she wasn't. The voice had sounded as though its owner had been standing right next to her.

Yet she was alone.

Or was she?

 _"Like a foal you stumble about in the darkness, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."_

There it was again. This time, she could hear it clear as the day itself. She most certainly wasn't there.

"Show yourself, you rogue, I demand it!" She commanded.

Silence.

"Country Buck, is that you?" She asked, realizing that this was the precise kind of trick her younger brother might play on her. "I am not to be trifled with this day, darling, I assure you of that!"

Still, no answer.

 _"Like I child at her mother's hoof you want to be_ given _what you feel you deserve—when you fail you whine, and when you succeed it means nothing. You've earned it not, and you flounder where you once might have succeeded. You are the worst kind of fool—the one who fears conflict."_

"I—conflict is so uncivilized—"

 _"It is conflict that improves the lot of civilization and single beings all. Conflict forces one to better one's self. It forces change, growth, adaptation, evolution, or death. These are not our laws, but the universe's. Without conflict you have only stagnation."_

"I—"

 _"It is our goal to be stronger, to achieve our potential and not rest upon our flanks. We are the seekers, not the shepherds._

 _"The stronger your magic grows, the more power you shall achieve. But always must you fight for your power. Without strife, your victory has no meaning. Without strife you do not advance. Without strife there is only stagnation."_

"I—I suppose that does make a bit of sense, but still, it's so very—"

 _"Some ponies are destined to rule—the others, to lead. Are you the eaten, or the eater?"_

"Well—"

 _"The Greycloaks have ruled Chrysila for well over a millennia. Their power is absolute, their reign undeniable—even your lord father is too mortified to cross them in truth. Dare to do what even he won't."_

She could. It would certainly prove how much better she was, that she deserved the recognition that comes with being the greatest Unicorn in history. But how—

 _"Those chambers are the inner sanctum of the Elder Council, the beating heart of their power—it is where they are strongest."_

True—

 _"A smart enemy hits you right where you think you're the strongest."_

"Pardon?"

 _"If you're to succeed against the greatest of Chrysila, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. For if any one element is lacking it would be best for you to retreat. You must break them before you engage them. Only then will you ensure victory."_

"You mean—take it to them _now_ , in the _Council Chambers_?! I'd never succeed—such a feat is impossible—"

 _"The task before you is impossible only because you have deemed it so, child. You must connect with your hatred. Focus on your power. Do not think of anypony or anything else. Your anger is strength, your hatred your focus—your greed is your fuel."_

"But they're far stronger than I—their power is beyond mine—"

 _"True power needn't bare claws or fangs, or announce itself with snarls or throaty barks, child. It can subdue with manacles of shimmering silk, purposeful charisma, charming wit, and political astuteness._

 _"To defeat them, turn your strengths into their weaknesses."_

"My strengths? Intimidation?"

 _"You don't have to be a monster towering over a helpless foal to be intimidating. As I said; the Greycloaks are set in their ways, inflexible and averse to change. You're a mare—the rules dictate that you bow and cower before them, that you mind your place. Intimidate them—"_

"Change the rules." Emerald murmured. "Take their control and make it my own. Yes—oh yes, that would do quite nicely."

 _"Play to your strengths—_ "

"To the depths with the rules." Emerald interjected, her mind suddenly made up. "Time to put on a show."

Deep within her soul, a flame kindled to life, filling her up from hooves to mane with a raging fire. She could literally feel her body warming up, a new power radiating outwards, her chest welling with fortified pride.

They'd never know what hit them. Violet sparks emitted from her horn as a light crimson aura began to surround her growing form. Her eyes closing, her hooves lost contact with the stony floor as she levitated upwards, turning slowly on spot as her powers began to work their magic.

In her mind's eye she envisioned a new dress, unlike any design she'd ever created before. The tiara her father had awarded her with was grown in size, towering and ornate, far grander than any other crown had ever been.

The dress itself was made of the smoothest fabric she could ever have felt, so smooth that it made silk feel coarse and harsh. Covering her from breast to tail, it shimmered and rippled with every breath she took. Navy Blue in color, it blended beautifully with her body's silvery coloring and it also offset her yellow-blonde mane and tail. Studded with clear crystals in elegant patterns, thin, sharp bolts of blue-white lightning crackled between the countless crystals with even the slightest of movements. To make it look ever more regal and commanding, a golden aura surrounded her entire form, now, giving her an otherworldly appearance. To complete the look, a lengthy train stretched out behind her for what seemed like an eternity, and a collar, adorned with thirteen wide, sharply-colored peacock feathers, towered meters above her head, making it clear to any who saw her that _she_ was the pony in charge.

To finish her ensemble, each hoof was clad in a glass, sparkling heeled slipper, adding enough height to her form that she was sure to tower over any average pony.

With a flash of her magic, her imagination had become reality, the mental dress now a thing of fact as it covered her form. Another flash of magic, and her mane now cascaded down her face and muzzle in twirling, loose waves, mimicking her now-styled tail.

She smiled. The massive stone doors opened. Her hips swaying with each step, she stepped forward and crossed the threshold.

The room beyond was, simply put, titanic and gargantuan in scope and size. Stone walls towered up to meet a marble, domed ceiling, a multicolored array of windows allowing in the gloomy daylight. The sole object in the room was a large, circular wooden table, around which were arranged twenty stone chairs, with one single, golden throne, currently occupied by her father, positioned on the north bow of the table.

"Emerald." A Greycloak on the far edge of the table greeted. "So nice of you to—"

"Princess."

"What?"

"I have been crowned Princess Paramount of the Crystal Isles, Sir Hart. You shall henceforth address me as Princess, Princess Emerald, or mi'lady. Nothing else."

"I—"

"Am I understood?"

"I—"

"It's a yes or no question, my good sir—surely it isn't _that_ difficult for you to comprehend."

"My lord," The offended Greycloak began, turning towards Celtic Flame. "Surely you will put this _mare_ in her—"

Celtic Flame, oddly enough, looked rather amused by his daughter's display. While he might be using his daughter to secure the vote he needed to gain authorization for war against Equestria, she also knew he held no real love for the Greycloaks, and she knew he'd likely not move to stop her, not until she turned her focus on him.

"This _mare_ has a name, and unless you wish to feel mine wrath you shall address me according to the respect of my station. I would assume even your simpleton mind can understand this?"

"Sire—"

"I suggest, my lord, you answer my daughter, and you do so properly—her wrath, I'm told, is quite frightful when awoken."

"M— _lord?_ "

"Did I stutter, sir?"

"No, I—"

"Very well then." Emerald interjected. "As you seem incapable of understanding even the most basic of inquiries, I have doubts on your abilities to carry out the duties of your esteemed station. GUARDS!"

One of the guards stepped forward reluctantly, his eyes flickering from Emerald to Lord Hart and then to Celtic Flame.

"P-Princess?"

"If you would be so kind as to escort Sir Hart to the dungeons, I would be ever so grateful. He is to have no food, nor any water, while he ponders the definition of the word 'respect'. Once he feels he might know it, I would consider allowing him to resume his duties—if I'm feeling merciful."

"Sire?" The guard asked, turning towards Celtic Flame.

"My Lord Emperor." Another Greycloak took over, standing up as he made to address Celtic Flame. "Forgive my bluntness, but your daughter is overstepping her bounds and abusing her authority. I demand you reel her in—"

"Emerald, release Sir Hart, now."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me quite well, Father. If I back down, none of my fellow councilors shall ever respect me again—and if I'm to be a valuable asset to mi'lord on this Council, then that respect is mandatory."

"My Liege, the Laws of the Ancients—"

 _"Turn their strengths into their weaknesses."_ That disembodied voice repeated. _"Hit them where they're strongest and make them weep."_

"The Laws of the Ancients, huh? Funny you mention them, Lord Hearthorme. Sir Hart, a word of advice—take the knee."

"What?"

"Take the knee. Bow before me, offer me the respect due me by my station."

"No."

"I shan't repeat myself."

"No."

"Then it is decided."

"Emerald—"

"By the Laws of the Ancient, I proclaim myself offended by Sir Hart, Protector of the Manewood Forest and member of the Elder Council. As the offended party, it is mine to choose the forum of the trial."

"This is preposterous—"

"I herein challenge Sir Hart to a duel unto death."

No pony so much as breathed. Celtic Flame now watched his daughter with a mixture of bemusement and genuine curiosity.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Quite sure, mi'lord."

"Very well. By the Laws of the Ancients, the challenge must be met. Where and when shall it occur?"

"Why Father, darling, what better time doth exist than the here and the now? Wouldn't you agree, mi'lord?"

"This is preposterous!" Lord Hearthome wheezed. "These are the chambers of the Elder Council, for pony's sake, not some alley in Canterlot!"

"Yet my terms are set and by the Laws of the Ancients must be answered, lest Sir Hart instead wishes to forfeit his position and all titles, lands, deeds, and awards."

"Do you yield, Sir Hart?" Celtic Flame asked.

"I refuse—"

"Very well. Allow the duel to commence."

 _"Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Magic is fueled by faith and emotion. Feel your anger rise up within you. Allow it to rise unchallenged. Accept it, cherish it, and revel in it. Focus on it, allow it to intensify your powers. You can do it, if you believe in it."_

A blast of crimson-and-black energy erupted from her horn, lashing out across the room and catching Sir Hart head-on. He exploded in a brilliant shower of energy and blasted backwards, what little was left of him now raining against the far wall.

Emerald staggered, barely catching her breath. She'd never known such power before—suddenly, the world around her went spinning, it being all she could do to catch her balance. She forced herself through it, though, refusing to surrender the momentum she'd just gained.

"You will all understand something immediately." Emerald commanded, moving to take her seat. "I am a mare, yes, but that makes me no less qualified to sit on this Council. I _am_ Princess Paramount of the Crystal Isles, and by that right I _will_ be afforded respect accordingly. We are all civilized ponies, not the uncouth example set by Sir Hart—I should be honored and relieved to afford you the respect you afford me. Is that clear?"

A murmur rippled across the room as, one-by-one, each of the Greycloaks nodded their consent.

After Emerald had taken her seat, the still-shaken Elder Council began its meeting. Celtic Flame presented the scroll from Celestia that his children had recovered during the previous day's fateful raid. The Council members then spent the next full hour talking about the implications of the letter and what it meant for the Empire. All the while, Emerald's smile grew, and by the time they asked her for her opinion, she knew exactly what to say.

"You're all fools."

"Pardon us, mi'lady?"

"I didn't stutter, sir." Emerald maintained. "You all agree that Celestia's interference in the rebellion was tantamount to an act of war and must be answered accordingly."

"Your point?"

"Yet you want to do precisely what we did last time—"

"We very nearly won the war before, Princess—"

"Yet we didn't." She countered calmly. "Be that as it may, mi'lord, we still lost, still retreated in disgrace. Equestria never fell."

The Greycloaks looked amongst one another, each nodding approval to her basic fact.

"Gentle colts," She continued kindly. "The definition of insanity is for somepony to keep doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. If we invade in the same manner we did two-plus decades ago, we shall again be repulsed—"

"Perhaps not."

"Lord Hearthome?"

"I concur with Princess Emerald's assertion. However, circumstances have changed."

"How so?"

"Nimbus Stratus." He named. "Forest Snow. Sol Pyre."

"General Zulu. General Echo. General Omega." Emerald repeated, using the names the three enemies of Chrysila had adopted during the war. "The Equestrian Triumvirate. What of them—they're dead."

"Exactly my point. General Zulu was killed by Omega's own wayward blast, Echo fell to your brother, Star Lance, and Omega to Prince Star Dusk. By all accounts, they three alone were responsible for halting your now-failed invasion."

"Indeed, they were."

"Then, in theory, Equestria has only Celestia left to defend it, and no one pony, no matter how great he may—"

"Or she." Emerald corrected firmly.

"Or she." He agreed. "No matter how great she might be, she's still only one pony—"

"Excellent point, mi'lord." Emerald agreed. "But once again you make one fatal oversight."

"Princess?"

"It's been over two decades now—we simply haven't the foggiest on who might be in charge of their defenses now, or if Celestia still reigns. We've had no news from Equestria since the end of the war—if we march we will do so blind, and vulnerable."

"I—"

"And that aside, raising such great numbers would be but a ghastly waste of time, an eyesore of a thing to do."

"I would assume, _Princess_ , that you have a plan—or is insulting our stratagem all you plan on doing?"

"As it were, I've spoken of possible tactics we might employee with my brother, Country Buck. My darling brother is under the impression that another full-scale invasion would be counter-productive and perhaps even catastrophic to our own Imperial defenses."

"And?"

"What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause, to use their own knowledge against them?"

"Continue."

"His plan would involve opening up peace talks with Canterlot."

This, she knew, had gotten their attention. Angry murmurs erupted around her while her father eyed her suspiciously.

"My fair gentle colts, he means that we could achieve so much more by allowing Princess Celestia to believe we seek peace. She is legendary for her faith in the ties of friendship and harmony that she would never see an invasion coming, not until it's too late. As long as peace talks persist, we have, albeit limited, access to Equestria, with the intelligence and leverage that comes with it. We use this to find the weakest spot of Celestia's defenses, we consolidate a _small_ number of forces, and when the time is perfect, we strike, hard and quick, without hesitation, without mercy. With any luck, Equestria would capitulate before anypony knew they were even under attack."

Celtic Flame nodded his approval.

"Of course," She added quickly. "This is such an uncivilized, primitive tactic, unbecoming of fine Unicorns like ourselves, but it'd be more coarse to raise a second army to send to the slaughter."

"But who would we send?" Hearthome asked. "If we assign this mission to your liege's children, surely the Equestrians would suspect—"

"No."

"Sire?"

"The sight of my children, humbled and defeated, would surely stroke the Usurper's ego and let her feel as though she truly has won. She will desire it simply so that she may draw it out and prolong their embarrassment. It would add to the insult when at last I reclaim my throne."

The other Greycloaks slowly began to nod their approval, and Emerald's smile was now wider than before.

"Very well, my _estimé collègues_." She pressed forward. "One final point before we conclude."

"Princess?"

"We _are_ a civilized nation, are we not?"

"Of course—"

"I decree, then, that a declaration of war and cessation of peace talks be presented to Princess Celestia—or otherwise designated ruler of Equestria—no less than five minutes prior to our assault—we are not the common rabble, after all: we do things with class."

"That is agreeable." Celtic Flame responded. "I hereby call for a vote on the matter."

One by one, each member of the Elder Council gave their vote, all of them in favor and, thus far, none against. When the vote at least reached Emerald, the final voter, it was thus-far unanimous. She opened her mouth to speak but then stopped, suddenly, a memory surging forward suddenly.

 _"There may be a war—if Father has his way, there certainly will be. Regardless, though, Tearbox, I shan't ever cease my love for you, and no matter what happens, regardless of where I go, despite the time and distance between us, I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _She nodded. "On my life."_

 _"C-can I a-ask a favor?"_

 _"Anything."_

 _"C-Could you t-talk Father out of—out of invading Equestria?"_

 _Emerald felt her heart breaking—leave it to Tearbox to ask the impossible and make her hate herself for it._

 _"There's little I can do—"_

 _"B-but he m-made you a C-Crown P-Princess—"_

 _"He did, but that hardly gives me either the authority or capacity to change his mind, love, surely you know this."_

 _"B-but you—you're the P-Princess Paramount o-of the Crystal Isles." He maintained, his more feeble magic surrounding her forgotten tiara in a light shine of maroon as he levitated it back onto her head. "Y-you're now on the E-Elder Council."_

 _"Yes, but—"_

 _"But t-that means y-you get a vote—not even D-Duskie gets that. A-And by the Ancient Laws of the Elders, war c-can only be d-declared b-by a unanimous v-vote b-by the Council."_

 _"I-I'm not sure—"_

 _"I—I know it m-might seem hard, b-but—I don't want to see anypony else loose friends and f-families—no—no more Commander Steel Wings, no-no more Miss Bubbles. C-can't we all j-just be friends?"_

 _"I—"_

 _"Why can't we be friends?"_

 _She signed. "I can't promise you that there won't be a war,_ ma petite _." She answered finally. "I don't know what you want from me, but I can't promise you—"_

 _"Just promise me that—promise me you'll at least try. If-if you can't stop it, I-I understand, I kn-know you'll d-do your best, but—"_

 _"Now that I can do." She smiled._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

She had promised Tearbox to try her best to avoid any conflict with Equestria. She'd told him she may not succeed, of course, but she _had_ promised him that she would at least _try._ His pink eyes had been so full of fear and sorrow, but with those two words, with the promise sealed, his face had lit up, his eyes had come to life, and she'd seen something then that she'd never seen before, not from her siblings, certainly not from her father, not even from Star Dusk—

Trust.

Tearbox had trusted her to make good on her promise. He knew she'd have his back, no matter what, that she'd do nothing to betray him. He knew of her darker emotions, he knew her well, yet he'd still trusted her.

 _"I-I love y-you, mom."_

 _"Perhaps I'm only you're sister, but I don't think I have ever been given such a fine compliment. And if I can half-earn that, I think my life should be complete indeed."_

A tear, nearly invisible, escaped her eye. His face floated before her, his beautiful, pink eyes clouded with disappointment and sorrow, with betrayal and pain as she destroyed his innocence, as she turned on him like he was nothing at all. If she moved forward as planned, she would ruin her greatest relationship, she would destroy the kindest, gentlest pony she'd ever met.

It wasn't too late. Not yet. She could still do it. A declaration of war had to be unanimous—her vote alone could end the plans they'd discussed. She could still make the one pony she cared about the most proud of her, she could still do right by him, she could—

"Princess Emerald? Your vote, please?"

Emerald returned to reality, and in that moment she made her decision. In that moment, her heart broke.

 _'Oh, Tearbox, I'm so sorry.'_

And with that thought, Emerald nodded her head. "War it is, my friends. War it is."

Now her father would become consumed by the preparations for his renewed conquest of Equestria. He'd be so busy regaining his birthright that he'd never see Emerald coming to take hers until it was too late.

Her plan had worked perfectly.

 _"This is the ultimate test of selflessness—whether you're ready to face unending emotional pain, true agony, to gain the power to create peace and order for millions of total strangers, to get what you desire. That is the sacrifice. To be vilified by others, by ponies you know and care for, and for your personal sacrifice to be totally unknown to those millions you save, to do your duty for the good of all existence. It's easy to be a clean-cut hero slaying monsters. There's always a bit of vanity in it—there can be no room for vanity or pride in being despised."_

The Princess of the Crystal Isles smiled.

Emerald cried. And she cried.

* * *

{ **Three Days Later** }

His bones creaked and cracked, a sign that he'd spent entirely too long stuffed in his cabin aboard the boat his father had tasked with transporting him to the northern shores of Equestria. A tired neigh escaped from his mouth as he paused to stretch his legs and body, working out the kinks he'd long ago forgotten were a hazard of travelling on the open seas.

Of course, he reminded himself mildly, he had slightly more important things to worry about than tired muscles and sore bones. For example, he ponder as he studied the unique homes and buildings surrounding him on all sides, it appeared as though the Crystal Empire had made its grand return—only—it was different.

This was _not_ the lost Empire of Crystals he'd read so much about.

While the various tomes and volumes in the royal libraries back home all differed on the origins of this empire, and on how (and to where) it had disappeared, they'd all agreed on one important detail: it was a dark empire. Sombra, the legendary, vile Unicorn leader of the Crystal Empire, had ruled his domain with an iron hoof. He'd driven love and happiness from the land and had forced his subjects to labor oppressively in his name. Ponies under the reign of King Sombra did _not_ smile. They did _not_ laugh. And they most certainly _never_ loved or showed public displays of affection, like the mare and stallion ahead and to his right, their daisy sandwiches all but forgotten.

He shuddered. This was too perverse to be the _real_ Crystal Empire—more likely, he assured himself, Celestia, in a desperate attempt to cement her legacy, had constructed a convincing fake. Not far beyond that couple, another couple exchanged a kiss of their own. Star Dusk resisted the urge to vomit, forcing himself to swallow the burning bile rising within his throat. This was sickening.

 _'Mental note.'_ He consoled himself silently, turning from the lovers. _'If we_ do _invade, this is the first target we destroy.'_

Still, this did give the young unicorn cause for concern; all of their maps of Equestria had this barren arctic tundra as a wasteland, with only the rare, occasional farm making up its sole populace. When last they'd visited Equestria, there had been no large-scale civilizations this far north—indeed, the empty northern expanses had originally been the initial landing site for the primary invasion force all those years ago, moved south only because of a legendary, epic blizzard that had made such a tactic impossible. If, Star Dusk reasoned, their intel was off about _this,_ what else might they not know about the current state of Equestria?

He shook his head, for now filing away those fears and uncertainties for later review. While he suspected it was his father's ulterior motive in sending him to Equestria, reconnaissance and information-gathering wasn't the reason for his royal incursion behind enemy lines. No, he was here to locate and recover a sister he'd never known existed, locate her, recover her, and return her to her home in Chrysila.

His mind still struggled to wrap itself around his father's latest revelations. Four brothers. One sister. That'd been his life for as long as he could remember. The death of their mother had ensured that his family was, for the foreseeable future, locked in place. Yet, here he was, tracking down a _second_ sister, the second-youngest of his siblings, if his father's established timeline was to be believed.

Trixie.

Did she know who she really was—could she even imagine? What was she like? Was she mean? Funny? Witty? Calm? Anxious? Frightful, perhaps more like Tearbox? Was she arrogant, like Star Lance, or quiet, like Country Buck? Was she excitable, like Cotton Candy, or was she more like her sister, Emerald? What was her cutie mark? What was her special role in life? Her special talent? Who _was_ this Trixie who was now forcing her way into his life? Would she accept her lost family? Would they accept her? Would she accept him? Could he accept her?

A memory, suddenly, floated the top of the pool within his mind, unbidden and unwarranted.

 _"Master Orion, I sense—something, a disturbance."_

 _"Something you sense, is there? Funny, isn't it, that nothing do I sense. Most funny, almost as funny as the face Cotton Candy makes behind your back when he hears you call me_ 'Master' _."_

 _"It's—distant, elusive, faded. Not relevant to the present, but not irrelevant to the future."_

 _"Your mind—remain, it should, on there here and now, where it belongs."_

 _"But just last week you said to be_ 'mindful of the future' _—now you're telling me to ignore it? That makes no sense—"_

 _"Doesn't it?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Mindful of the future, be you must, yes, yes true this is, but not at the expense of the moment, Star Dusk." The old Unicorn laughed. "Keep your focus where it belongs, in the here and now."_

Star Dusk smiled. He'd not seen his beloved mentor in years, yet even now the old wizard pony's advice was serving him well when he needed it the most. Those questions, he decided, would sort themselves out later, _after_ he'd found his sister, this Unicorn named—

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM! HISS! BANG!

BOOM!

Dirt and clumps of grass exploded upwards through the air, raining down upon the surprised Unicorn as he forced himself to stand his ground. A flurry of magenta energy blasts rocketed into the ground all around him, sending so much dirt and energy into the air about their target that, for a brief moment, the sun itself was blotted out. While panicked on the inside, taken aback by the surprise and ferocity of this sudden, brazen assault, he remained standing firmly where he was, refusing to give his attacker, whomever they might be, the satisfaction of seeing him frightened. First impressions were everything—if they wanted to see a coward, they were attacking the wrong pony.

Once the attack had at last subsided, he simply raised a hoof to his face, looking it over as he turned it about, more akin to what Emerald might look like if she were looking for a chipped hoof following a slip in the woods.

"If you're going to kill me I should hope you would make it quick—I really do have a busy schedule ahead of me." His voice sounded flat and even, his tone seeming almost bored.

His answer, in place of words, was the stampeding of hooves as a dozen guards came rushing in, their crystal bodies a multitude of sparkling colors as spears leveled his way, prepared to finish him off at the slightest hint of trouble. He looked away from his hoof, then, studying the sharp points stabbing his direction as the general public rushed to put as much distance between them and the unfolding battle as possible.

"Seriously?" He sighed. "I know, whoever you are, you know who and _what_ I am, and if you know who and _what_ I am, then you know exactly what I'm capable of, and yet _this_ is the best you can do? Sparkling ponies and cute little sticks? I mean—what? It almost smacks of insult, really. Where are the trained fire-breathing dragons? The legions of attack Unicorns ready to turn me into a dandelion if I so much as look at somepony the wrong way? The white Alicorn lecturing me for my wicked ways as she assures me she knows I'm capable of so much better? I—I'm a bit disappointed, truthfully."

Another, single blast of magenta magic lanced through the air, exploding into the ground less than a centimeter between his right hooves. Star Dusk never moved—Star Dusk never blinked. Like a stone wall.

"So melodramatic."

Another blast. Star Dusk sighed.

"Offensive magic, Magenta-to-maroon in color. Overwhelming numbers surrounding me from all directions, attacks deliberately missing me, trying to make me flinch so that all the little ponies can see I'm just a foal playing at war, and a loud silent treatment. Wait—don't tell me, let me guess—AH! I GOT IT! COMMANDER ALPHIE BLADE! Oh wait, no—that's wrong—I killed him at the Whispering Oaks. Sorry—my bad—memory's a bit foggy, lately—killed so many ponies and all, hard to keep track—oh wait, oh yes, I see. Hmmmm. Alphie had a nephew, if I recall—Dented Armor, wasn't it—no wait, no, that's not right. Let's see—ah, _Shining_ Armor. Yes, I remember now—even accompanied your old uncle a few times, nearly got yourself killed a time or two, if I recall. So, Shining Armor, here for revenge, are you? Is that it, eh? I kill him, now you kill me, get yourself some poetic justice? Mind you, that term never made much sense—no rhythm at all—blimey, I've been spending _way_ too much time around Cotton Candy."

Ahead of him, a pair of guards parted ways, their heads bowed in respectful deference as a large stallion moved between them. His body so white he nearly shone like his guard ponies, his blue mane was highlighted with lighter streaks of blue and turquoise. His turquoise eyes were narrowed in controlled anger, and his horn was even now hissing angrily with maroon sparks of violent magic.

"Even in defeat you don't know how to shut up."

"Rude much?" Star Dusk murmured.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, again ignoring Star Dusk's quip.

"Erm—" He paused, looking back towards the direction he'd come from. "I coulda sworn I was just walking down the street, admiring the—umm— _scenery_. _"_ He shuddered.

"Is that what you called it last time you were here?"

"Wow, the resemblance between nephew and uncle is uncanny—you know, ol' Alphie couldn't get his muzzle out of his—"

"Don't—"

"Out of his _past_ , either." Star Dusk finished with a mocking chuckle.

"What?"

"Water under the bridge, air beneath the wings, or some such as that." Star Dusk explained with a dismissive wave of his hoof. "Let sleeping dragons lie, you know?"

"I don't know what you're up to, but it won't work."

"Won't it?"

"Things have changed since you left, Star Dusk—I _won't_ let you threaten the Crystal Empire, not while I'm around."

"Hmmm—what about when you're _not_ around?" Star Dusk asked, unable to resist the fun temptation.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh believe me, old friend—"

"I am _not_ your friend!"

"If I was going to challenge you, I'd have brought a different bouncy ball. As it were, however, you needn't worry—I'm not here for conquest this time around."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, frankly." Star Dusk countered. "You can believe Nightmare Moon is real, for all I care, because what you believe—like what you _think_ —doesn't matter to me. All that matters is you being a good little colt and stepping aside so I can go about my day."

"The only place you're going is back the way you came."

"Nah, don't think I will—thanks for the advice, though."

"I wasn't giving you a choice—"

"Well I made it anyway."

"And I'm un-making it." Shining Armor announced. "Leave. Now. Go home and never come back—"

"But I no wanna leave!" He whinned, forcing himself to hide the laughter as he adopted a foal-like quality to his voice. "I wanna stay and pway wif my new friends!"

"I—"

"Or is the old bat no longer on her friendship kick?"

"I'm serious, Star Dusk—I won't let you lead another invasion—"

"Stop your worrying, Shining Armor—that really isn't why I'm here."

"It's _not_?"

"Heavens no—if I was going to land an army on Equestrian shores I certainly wouldn't advertise my presence first. I'm haughty, not _stupid_."

"I still don't believe you."

"And I still don't care, because believe me or not I know the truth and that's that I'm _not_ here to cause you any trouble."

"Uh-huh."

"It _is_ true."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm looking for somepony."

"Looking for somepony?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"And just who might you be looking for?"

Star Dusk didn't respond at first, but instead considered his options. If he answered truthfully, Shining Armor might be able to help him, and with as big as Equestria was, Star Dusk wasn't against a guiding star to point him in the right direction.

On the other hoof, if he confided in Shining Armor the true reason for his visit, the foe of Chrysila would see an exploitable vulnerability in the pony he regarded as his greatest threat, and while Star Dusk knew it'd not be easy, it could be enough of a favorable advantage that the Equestrian unicorn could cause him so real troubles.

Yet, at the same time, he realized, if he could somehow convince Shining Armor of his sincerity, if he could convince the other Unicorn that he was only here to find his long-lost sister, if he could dampen the hostility between them, it could give him a possible advantage of his own when Celtic Flame at last sounded the invasion orders.

Star Dusk nodded his head and from nowhere appeared the old photograph his father had given him.

"Shortly before our war with Equestria, there were a series of assassination attempts against my family, likely authorized by your beloved Princess. My young sister was threatened, and to protect her she was sent into hiding here in Equestria. She is—er—she's come of age now, and my ailing mother wishes to see her lost daughter while she lives still." Star Dusk lied, altering the truth just a bit—it'd not do, after all, if Celestia were to learn that he was so close to unlocking the Elements of Chaos.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Shining Armor, this attempt to stop me truly is pathetic and half-hearted—I nearly question whether or not you actually hate me, as little effort as you've put into it. I could long ago have blown through you and you— _guards_ —and been about my way. That I haven't really is a sign that I've matured, and, more importantly, that my intentions here _are_ sincere."

Shining Armor snorted.

"What? It's true—I could fell you all with one attack."

"Not likely."

"No, yeah—you're right. Not one attack, no. Two."

"Two?"

"Two." He repeated. Before Shining Armor could respond, a blast of crimson magic erupted from Star Dusk's horn, fanning out in all directions and washing over the guards maintaining their vigil around him. Immediately, each crystal guard pony crumpled to the ground, their eyes snapping shut as each helplessly fell asleep.

"That was the first attack. Dare you to see the next?"

Shining Armor, it appeared, had had enough. A raging jet of magenta magic, its white core burning angrily hot, slammed forward, grabbing Star Dusk and punching him through the air. He exploded with the ground with such force that, for but a moment, he felt as though every bone in his body had fractured. When he staggered to his hooves, however, he only laughed, again hiding the truth deep down.

"Alphie would be impressed—were this his _sister_ I was fighting—what was her name, again? Twilight Silk, was it—no—Twilight—Twilight—AH! THAT'S IT! TWILIGHT VELVET! Yes, I remember now!"

Another blast of Equestrian magic met Star Dusk for his trouble, but this time the Crown Prince of Chrysila was ready. When Shining Armor's assault reached him, it instead veered suddenly upwards and into the sky, exploding outwards in a perfect copy of Shining Armor's cutie mark.

"Too easy."

"I—"

"Shining Armor, please." A new voice interjected, immediately ceasing the growing duel between the old enemies.

Stepping aside, Shining Armor never took his eyes off of Star Dusk as a new figure joined him, and immediately something felt off.

This pony, a pink mare, was as tall as Shining Armor, her horn even longer and thus more powerful. Her mane and tail were a pink-purple-and-pale-yellow mix, perfectly matching her violet eyes. However, it was the crown atop her head that drew the bulk of Star Dusk's attention.

No.

This was _not_ possible.

Sombra was the rightful monarch of the Crystal Empire—again, a rare fact every book on the subject had thus far agreed on. His right to the Crystal Throne was unquestioned and undeniable—no other pony, not even the legendary Crystal Princess, could truly challenge that position. Yet here this mare was, wearing a golden crown atop a mane adorned in crystals that, like the crystalline gown she was donning, made her appear grandiose and radiant—she might not be the rightful ruler of the Crystal Empire, but she did look every bit like a princess all the same.

Did this mean that the Crystal Empire truly had returned, with a new monarch at the helm? Or had the Usurper, Celestia, been usurped herself?

He quickly regained his composure, though, refusing to let them see that they'd shaken him.

"And who might we have here? Hmmm—Crystal Sparkle? Nah, too corny. Crystal Jewel? Too stupid. Crystal Armor? Too laughable? Let's see—"

"You must be Star Dusk, the Crown Prince of Chrysila."

"Ah, it seems my reputation precedes me." Star Dusk responded. "He's told you all about me, I presume? I promise—it's all true."

She bowed. "Allow me to officially welcome you to the Crystal Empire."

He snorted. "Sorry, sister—your welcoming committee leaves a lot to be desired."

"I'm Cadence, Princess of the Crystal Empire—"

He laughed. "Good one—next thing I know you'll try having me believe you're an _Alicorn_! Buwahahahahahahahaha! Why, I—"

His words died as quickly as his heart. In response to his jest, Cadence had stepped back and stretched out a wide pair of pink-and-purple wings, a new, greater aura of power radiating from the new Crystal Princess.

Star Dusk gulped, visibly shaken for the first time.

This. Changed. Everything.

"What?" Shining Armor teased. "No snide comment? No joke? No mockery? No—"

"You must forgive my husband—"

"Your _husband_?!"

"He really is a good stallion," She explained. "But he still remembers your invasion too well—he hasn't learned to let go of that past yet."

"I—"

"He—so, you really are the Crystal Princess?"

She nodded.

"Sorry for not bowing—bad back, you know."

"Of course," Cadence continued kindly, ignoring his jab at her crown. "You can't blame him for being on edge—the last time you were in Equestria, you _did_ try conquering it."

"Did I?" Star Dusk asked, recovering a bit. "Sorry, foggy memory and all—I barely remember breakfast. Hmm—what _did_ I have for breakfast, now that I think on it?"

"You said you were here looking for your sister?" Cadence asked, studying the picture Star Dusk.

"Oddly enough, yeah—I only launch conquests on days ending in the letter Y—or Z—don't remember which."

"Do you know her name?"

"If she's kept her birth name, it's Trixie."

Shining Armor and Cadence looked at each other quickly—too quickly. Star Dusk could feel his heart leaping into his throat. They knew something.

"What? I know that look."

"I think—" Cadence paused, as though carefully selecting her next words. "I think I remember a Unicorn by that name in Canterlot."

"Canterlot?"

"Yeah." Shining Armor added suddenly, as though acting on a sudden inspiration. "I think she's a student at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

"You're sure?"

"Trust me." Cadence laughed. "She's kind of hard to miss."

Star Dusk chuckled in spite of himself. "Certainly runs in the blood."

"Still—"

"Provided I have the _Prince's_ permission, I should like to be on my way now—no offense, Princess, but the sooner I get out of this lovey-dovey place the happier I'll be."

Star Dusk turned and walked off, and though he never looked back, he knew the fact of the matter was as simple as it was certain: Celtic Flame would not be happy about this: any possible invasion of Equestria had just gotten a _lot_ more complicated.

* * *

 **And thus ends Episode VII. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. See you again right here next Friday.**


	9. Episode VIII: Specters of the Past

**Happy Good Friday, everypony! You know what this means, right? Yep-it's time for the next awesome episode of _Eye of the Storm_! So, enjoy!**

 **Per usual, Hasbro _owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and BBC_ owns _Doctor Who._**

 **Oh, and I feel like this is becoming a normal thing with the past few chapters, but I'm issuing a Fluff Advisory for this chapter. Also, be warned: you'll see a new side of Fluttershy.**

* * *

 _ **Episode VIII: Specters of the Past**_

 _A soft moan escaped his mouth as his hooves slowly changed position, the first sign of life to emerge from the crumpled form. His mane soaked with perspiration, his head came up and his eyes feebly fluttered open._

 _Yes, he was alive, even though he knew he shouldn't be; that last blast had most certainly been a whopper._

 _He could feel his bones creaking in protest as he climbed to his feet, giving his head a hard shake to force free the cobwebs._

 _What—_

 _The thought trailed off as he at last took in the scene to greet him. Just hours previously, this had been a lush, green valley, the meeting place where three clear rivers had forked together, providing life and plenty for all around. Beautiful trees, alive with greenery, had dotted the landscape as the chorus of birds serenaded those who traveled through their home. Of all the places in Equestria, this had been among the most beautiful, the purest, and the happiest._

 _The Trident._

 _Yes. The memory came flooding back to him. That's what this place had been named by the local residents. For centuries, it had stood as beacon of prosperity and peace in Equestria. He closed his eyes for a moment. And then the invasion had come, and with one final strike the Empire had brought the Trident to her knees._

 _No._

 _Hang on, that wasn't right._

 _He closed his eyes again, and without hesitation he brought up the image of a behemoth of a stallion, his pale yellow skin broken up by strips of crimson as dark as blood, making him look more akin to a zebra than a mere pony. His mane, yellow with red tips, matched his equally golden tail, which itself had a core of red that made his back and flank look to be aflame. His horn was more of a sabre than an actual horn, and his violet eyes were wrought with ill intentions, a furious inferno of anger and destruction that could never be controlled._

 _So much anger, so much hatred, a raging fire that couldn't be extinguished. A blast of magic erupted from his horn, and then an explosion of such magnitude and fury that the ground itself shook, as though the planet was about to rent apart. For kilometers around, ponies fell to the earth and crashed from the skies as the full fury of his wrath was unleashed upon them. From Manehattan to Los Pegasus to Canterlot itself, the mushroom cloud of crimson-and-violet energy was so visible it had blot out the sun itself, the shockwave knocking aside trees, clouds, and ponies alike._

 _His final judgment had been unleashed._

 _It had been—him? Yes._ He _had brought the Trident to its knees._

 _He staggered forward, his knees buckling and his body nearly collapsing under the weight of his new bulk. But he remained upright, stubborn, determined—this was still war, and if—_

 _No._

 _Looking around, that thought drained from his mind. No. Not war. Slaughter._

 _The landscape that had once been so full of life was no a barren wasteland. The grass had since been scorched from the ground, freed from their dirty confines and burned from all existence, leaving the ground blackened and scarred. Some trees burned still, lighting up the darkened afternoon sky like candles in the night, sending plumes of smoke higher and higher into the sky. Most trees, however, had already burnt themselves to a deathly crisp, now only a black collection of bark and wood reaching lifelessly for the sky. The great rivers once blue with water were now red with blood and black with dirt, forevermore tainted with death._

 _Everywhere he looked, bodies and limbs littered the blackened ground, illuminated by the glowing pyres of a thousand flames. The metallic taste of blood was on his tongue as he strode across the ground, the stench of burning hair and charred flesh assaulting his nostrils._

 _Still stepping forward, the ground_ squished _under his hooves, and when he lifted one up to inspect it, he could see splotches of red, brown, and red, the signs of the destruction he'd so vengefully unleashed._

 _He approached a large puddle of water and blood, stopping at its edge as he looked around and studied his new surroundings. Not a pony stirred. No Pegasi to slice through the sky, no Unicorns firing blasts of magic at one another, no fighting Earth Ponies, no birds chirping, nothing save for the crackle of flames. Not a sign of life for as far as he could see or hear._

 _Occasionally he could hear a moan, or a whimper, but they were few and far between. At the edge of the large puddle, he paused, closing his eyes once more._

 _Omega. The End. The Bringer of Destruction, the two armies had dubbed him. No, they had been wrong. He'd proven himself the Lord of Destruction. A tear fell down his cheek, boiling away before it could finish its trek._

 _His eyes opened once more, and suddenly he found himself looking at a face as alien to him as the desolate landscape he'd awoken in._

 _Grey. His entire body was grey, capped by a black mane and tail. His eyes were light blue, icy in appearance._

 _A horn._

 _He sighed, the sole spot of relief thus far. He was still a Unicorn. Good—it was such a drag having to get used to going from one race of pony to another. Coloring was a little off, and it'd been over a century since he'd sported a grey coat, but still, not too bad, all things considered. Not as big as before, nor as fearsome, but still, he'd had worse. It could work._

 _It didn't make sense, he mused, studying his new body carefully. Time Lords could regenerate, of course, if severely injured or sickened, but that ability didn't make them invincible; enough damage done suddenly and they were as vulnerable and as mortal as anypony._

 _The furious explosion he'd launched, with himself as ground zero, had leveled the Trident and areas beyond—he should be dead—so then, why wasn't he? Fate? Or More?_

 _Something. What—something tugged the back of his mind, something intangible, something imagined—something real. There was something—_

 _Not knowing how or why, unsure of what was moving his muscles or guiding his mind, he turned to his left—and both his hearts plummeted through his gut._

 _No._

 _Not her._

 _He trotted forward, another tear forming in his eye. Please no, not her. As he approached the pink form lying motionless on the ground, he staggered out a ragged breath, stopping just next to her before slumping down to join her._

 _He knew it was her. The cyan tail, clouded with milky violet splotches all throughout it, matching her light blue mane and its violet streaks._

 _Bubble Cake Pie._

 _He sighed. Today was—first Nimbus, and now Bubble Cake. The war had come to a head, and he was certainly feeling it._

 _He rolled her over, not knowing what he might do or say—but then her eyes gingerly snapped open, cyan meeting cyan as the two gazed at one another—enemies-turned-survivors, once foes staring across the field of battle at one another, now survivors trying to make sense of what had happened._

 _"Y-You look different." She greeted in a hoarse voice as he pulled her head closer._

 _"Just stay calm." He whispered, spying a pair of circular, black-rimmed glasses just out of hoof-reach. Using his magic, he surrounded the things with a silver aura of magic and levitated them towards her, attempting to place them over her eyes. The young Earth Pony, however, shook her head with surprising vigor, refusing his aid._

 _"But—"_

 _"W-We both k-know I won't b-be needing them f-for much longer."_

 _"Just take it easy, huh?" He murmured. "I'll have you at a hospital in no time."_

 _"I—"_

 _"You know, there's this one hospital in Manehatten—the nurses even read you—"_

 _"T-the Nurses at Starrcade Hospital s-stopped r-reading b-bedtime s-stories to patients w-when I w-was just a f-filly mys-myself."_

 _"Sorry." He murmured. "New body—memory's still cooking a bit, I suppose. New regeneration—it's a bit of a lottery."_

 _She acted as though she hadn't heard him. "I—is Dusky okay? Is he—is he alright?"_

 _"I—Dusky?" She must have meant Star Dusk. "I-I don't know, Bubble Cake. I—I haven't seen him since our duel went sideways last night, before your retreat south."_

 _"I—he's hard to kill, y-you know—"_

 _He smiled. "Too well."_

 _"I-I'm not g-going to make it."_

 _"I-I didn't mean to kill you—"_

 _"You didn't."_

 _"Don't be silly; 'course I did—"_

 _"Y-you—trying t-to protect—"_

 _"I—"_

 _She smiled sadly. "I-I've s-something here f-for you." She murmured. "I-I've w-waited s-so many years to g-give th-this b-back t-to—"_

 _"I-I don't understand." He murmured. "What—what are you talking about?"_

 _"D-do you r-remember w-when you t-took me t-to see my family? S-snuck me t-through your own l-lines just s-so I could g-go home?"_

 _"Of course I do. I—"_

 _And then something clicked._

 _"Hang on, how?"_

 _"How w-what?"_

 _"How do you know who I am? You've never seen my face before, so—"_

 _"D-d-Dot."_

 _"What did you just say to me?" He asked. Did she know?_ Could _she know? Could she have any idea as to the truth, as to why he'd been so willing to trust her, to give her the benefit of the doubt, to give her the chance she wanted to peacefully extinguish the flames engulfing Equestria._

 _No. She didn't know—she couldn't._

 _She smiled. "I-I was originally f-from Equestria, y-you know? I only ended up in C-Chrysila by some freak accid-d-accident."_

 _"So?"_

 _"When I l-left home, I—I moved to Manehattan. A p-pony f-fresh off the r-rock f-farm, so r-ready t-to see all of Equestria. I ended up t-taking a j-job as a t-teacher. Barely m-more than a filly, s-so in over my head, and yet I w-was expected to t-teach colts and fillies as—" She paused, her eyes briefly closing as she made to collect her energy._

 _"In the f-five years I was th-there, I h-had many students, impacted s-so many l-lives. But of th-them all, the one student I r-remember m-most from Manehattan w-was this y-young colt. He w-was so small, so meek, and y-yet s-so full of l-life, of_ hope _. He—he really saw the g-good in other p-ponies, especially w-when they c-couldn't see it in themselves. Y-you know, at n-night, w-when I close m-my eyes, I can still s-see him, and l-looking at—looking at—now, I can't help b-but wonder—did I fail him?"_

 _"Perhaps he failed you." He offered._

 _"I-I still remember t-the first day I met him. He looked different, y-you know? R-red body, white stripes, so much like Omega, and a short, tan tail and a puffy tan mane. His eyes w-were the color of t-the s-sea, and yet, even when he w-was being t-teased b-because he l-looked different, he n-never could bring himself t-to hate anypony."_

 _"I—"_

 _"There w-was something special about him, something I-I have only ever w-witnessed one other time, in one other p-pony. When I-when I left Manehattan, I n-never g-got the chance to s-say goodbye, to see h-him one l-last time."_

 _"I—"_

 _"B-but now I r-realize, it wasn't g-goodbye, not then."_

 _She went silent, reaching into the white satchel strung around her neck. When her hoof reached out, there was but a length of yarn in her hand, holding in its grip a clear crystal with an otherworldly energy seeming to radiate from within it._

 _"D-Do you remember w-when y-you gave this to me?"_

 _Storm smiled, despite his best efforts not to. How she'd pieced the puzzle together, he didn't know, but it was irrelevant, because apparently she had._

 _The pony she referred to had been his eighth regeneration, his ninth incarnation, per se. He'd been reborn a child, a colt, an Earth Pony with no skills to impress anypony else. He'd been uncertain of who he was, of what his new role in life would be, yet a mare, his teacher, had taken him under her wings, had showed him light unlike any he had ever seen. When she'd run away, he'd been destroyed, and he'd fled Manehatten as well, had fled an adopted family who'd loved him, who'd taken him in as their own, and eventually, had regenerated, her lessons buried in with two other centuries worth of Time Lord memories._

 _He nodded._

 _"I—how did you know?"_

 _"I-I never figured out how, but that isn't important, n-not—not now. When I look into your eyes, I-still see you. I-I've always suspected, but now, I do truly know."_

 _I—"_

 _"D-do you remember what y-you said to me that d-day, Dot?"_

 _He nodded once again. "I said that to those around us we are to them what the sun is to the moon—its—_ their— _light, or lack thereof, is a direct reflection of our own."_

 _"Y-you g-gave me th-this for m-my birthday. Y-you said that its light w-was your own, which you'd captured f-from me, and that anytime I-I got scared, or mad, to just hold it close and it'd g-guide me home, that w-we'd always be friends."_

 _He nodded. So long ago, yet suddenly all he could wish for was to go back, to before the war, before—_

 _"You w-were right."_

 _"I was?"_

 _"Y-yes, because a-all this t-time, it's l-led me b-back to y-you. N-now, I give it b-back—"_

 _"Keep it." He implored. "This isn't the end—"_

 _"For me it—for me it is."_

 _"No, I won't let you die. Equestria and Chrysila will both need you with the war over—"_

 _"You are p-powerful, General, but not that powerful—death is but a part of life—you can't stop it, anymore t-than you c-can s-stop the w-wind f-from blowing—"_

 _"Watch me."_

 _"Don't t-talk w-with such a-anger. It h-hurts m-my heart."_

 _"I—I can stop time itself, Bubble Cake. I am the Lord of Time, and Time itself obeys—"_

 _"No."_

 _"No?"_

 _"No." She repeated. "I—if ever any of my lessons stuck with you, please let it be this. The Universe, time—it has to move forward. Losing friends, watching loved ones die, it hurts, it rips our hearts out and it stabs deeper than any sword. To sit and think that one day the ponies we love most will no longer be alive for us to talk to, for us to enjoy their company, it disheartens and hurts, and when they die, we grieve, as we should. They say time heals all wounds, but the pain of losing the ponies we love—it never really disappears—all time does is dull the pain so that we, too, can move forward, but we never truly heal. I—no, pain and loss, they define as much as—as happiness or love. Whether it's a star, or a relationship, or a life, everything has its time, and everything ends."_

 _"But—"_

 _"And this is as it should be. Don't—don't be afraid of death—enjoy the time you have now, and when death comes calling for you, greet it, for to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

 _"I can't—"_

 _"You can." She smiled sadly. "I believed in you before, and I believe in you now—you can do anything you set your mind to. You can be anything you desire to be. I've always believed in you."_

 _"Please don't—"_

 _"I've only one q-question b-before I—before you—b-before you g-go."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I've known you b-by so m-many n-names. W-which is the r-real one?"_

 _He pondered, wondering if perhaps he should tell her. Dot. Sol Pyre. Blind Justice. General Omega. He'd been known by several names. Yet, now, she wanted the true name, the true him—_

 _"Storm." He answered suddenly. "My real name's Storm—"_

 _"Storm." She chuckled with a smile. "It fits."_

 _"Yeah—reckon it does."_

 _"Storm, I—"_

 _She coughed, then, a deep, grisly gurgle escaping her mouth as a clot of blood ejected itself up, disappearing high above their heads._

 _"Take it easy—come on, now, that's it."_

 _"I—"_

 _"You don't have to say anything else—"_

 _"I-I do." She whispered, draping the necklace he'd long ago given her back over his head so that it hung smartly from his neck._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I n-need a f-favor."_

 _"Sssh." He whispered. "Anything, I'm here."_

 _"I—Dusky."_

 _"Star Dusk? What about him? I said—"_

 _"He's g-going to be alone, now, and he's g-going to b-be in pain, and he's horrible at th-that. I—please, Storm, please d-don't g-give up on him."_

 _"Come again?" He asked bluntly._

 _"There's still h-hope f-for him, S-Storm." She whispered. "Please don't abandon him, n-not n-now. He-he's g-going t-to need a f-friend. G-give him th-that. P-please don't abandon him. He s-still has h-hope."_

 _"Hope?"_

 _"You h-hate him, I k-know, b-but—"_

 _"Yeah, well, he's trying to destroy Equestria, so—"_

 _"He-he's only d-doing what his father t-told him—it's a-all he w-was ever taught."_

 _"So what? He's not evil, just—what, misunderstood?"_

 _"M-more t-than you k-know."_

 _"What would you have m-me do then?"_

 _"T-teach him different."_

 _Storm snorted. "Yeah, right."_

 _"P-please. Y-you may n-not s-see it, b-but I-I do."_

 _"See it? See what?"_

 _"You'll see him, again, I know it."_

 _"I—"_

 _"Remind him f-for me, please—remind him—"_

 _"Remind him of what?"_

 _"It—it's not who he is underneath, b-but w-what he d-does, t-that defines h-him."_

 _"If I see him, I'll tell him, I promise."_

 _"I—I—Storm, t-there's good in him. I—I know—I know th-there's s-still good in hi—"_

 _"Hang on, it's going to—"_

 _"I—Storm, there_ is _good still in him. I know it—I know there's still—there's still good in—he's—don't give up on him—there's still g-good—"_

 _Her eyes closed, her head slumped, and as her body went limp Storm Ryder felt as though he could feel her spirit itself leave her body. He knew what this meant, the bone-chilling finality of it tearing a hole through is very soul._

 _Bubble Cake Pie had died._

Sweat beading down his face and onto his muzzle, Storm Ryder awoke with a start, his hearts pounding against his ribs.

Taking several deep, ragged breaths, he rolled out of his bed and trotted over to a dresser, where he'd since placed a black-and-gold ornate box. With a nudge of magic, the top lid opened, revealing a pair of cracked, circular, black-rimmed glasses. Studying them carefully, he slid open a small drawer in the bottom of the box, watching as a clear crystal hung on a black lanyard of sewing thread came into view.

He'd put that part of the past behind him. He hadn't thought on that particular memory for years, since before he'd become Celestia's student. He sighed, looking out the window ahead in time to watch as the sun cleared the far horizon, now basking all of Equestria in its Celestial Light.

What had changed?

Why now?

Most ponies thought of time as a singular line, a strict, straight-forward progression of cause-and-effect events: this pony did that, so this happened, or somepony said this, so that took place. Yet, in truth, what few ponies realized was that time was like a web—as many times as not, it doubled back upon itself, went in a multitude of direction.

Looking out at the rising sun, he again got the suspicion that the Wardeness of the sun, his former mentor, knew far more than she was letting on.

Fate? Or something more?

* * *

The young, yellow mare was very nearly to the front door of her cottage when an explosive impact just behind her sent her jetting into a nearby tree with a loud "EEK!" that easily rated as one of the loudest noises to ever escape her lips.

"Please d-don't hurt me." She murmured, holding onto the tree branch she'd reached for dear life. When no pony responded, however, she began to look around, hoping to find that the noise had been something imagined—and at first, that's exactly what she thought it had been, as nothing out of the ordinary appeared to have happened.

But then she saw it.

A pile of cyan skin and rainbow-colored mane jutted from a destroyed wagon and a pile of hay, unmoving and as inanimate as the slabs of wood now covering and surrounding her. Immediately, Fluttershy allowed herself to hover back to the ground before moving hurriedly towards the crash site.

"Oh my goodness." She exclaimed meekly. "Rainbow Dash, are—are you okay?"

Her answer was a weak groan, and though the Pegasus's wings moved weakly, she did little else to try and free herself of the debris she'd created.

"Umm—should—should I take that as a yes, then, or—"

Nothing.

"Oh, okay then, I'll l-leave you alone if—if you insist. I just—"

Before she could finish her sentence however, a small, white bunny rabbit appeared out of nowhere, streaking across the ground as he made his way for the downed Pegasus. Once reaching Rainbow Dash's unmoving form, he jumped forward, launching himself onto her light blue back.

"Come on Angel, let's leave Rainbow—"

The look the small rabbit gave Fluttershy made perfectly clear the smaller animal's intents.

"Oh no, Angel, I—I don't think that's really such a good idea. Maybe we should just—"

And then Fluttershy's beloved pet began to thump his back foot hard and fast against Fluttershy's friend, putting as much energy and force into the move as he could.

"Angel Bunny, stop that right now." Fluttershy reprimanded softly. "That really isn't a polite thing to—"

"Don't worry, mom." Rainbow Dash muttered, her back suddenly arching and tossing the invasive rabbit aside as she staggered upwards. "I—I'm awake."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I really don't—umm—oh dear." Fluttershy mumbled when Rainbow Dash at last extracted herself from the wrecked cart. Though she would certainly never be so unkind as to say so, she had to admit that Rainbow Dash looked—what was the word for it? Rainbow Dash looked _horrible_.

Her mane, usually sleek and well-kept, was frizzled and frayed, strands of green, yellow, red, purple, blue, and green hair poking out in all directions. Her eyes, accented by droopy bags, were puffy and blood-shot. Her hooves were scratched and chipped, and her wings hadn't been preened in days. The skin on and around her head was severely wrinkled with deep canyons carved into her face—she looked like an old mare who'd gone weeks with no sleep. She yawned, stretching her wings and legs as she made to try and wake herself up. Instead, she now looked towards Fluttershy with one eye half-open and other so blood-shot that it nearly made her look evil.

"Oh, hi-hi there F-Flutter-Fluttershy." She yawned again. "S-sorry a-about y-your w-wagon thingy—I-I'll f-fix it for y-you l-later."

"Oh that's alright, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy assured her friend, glad to see that her fellow Pegasus wasn't hurt. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"All-alright. Yeah. N-never b-better."

"Umm—well, that's good."

"Yeah, I just—" And then Rainbow Dash collapsed, her eyes falling shut and her body unmoving once more.

"Oh dear, no." Fluttershy gasped, immediately rushing towards her fallen friend. "Rainbow Dash, are—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled suddenly, forcing her way onto her hooves once more.

"That's good."

"I—back be fix to that wagon you for." Rainbow Dash declared oddly, stretching her wings to take flight. "I jet gotta."

"Umm—okay." Fluttershy mumbled. "Umm—please be careful."

"Hey, it's me." She answered with a smile that _almost_ made her appear her old self again. "Later Flutters—"

"Rainbow Dash, you get right back down here this instance!" A new, firmer voice commanded. When Rainbow Dash failed to comply, a field of light blue magic surrounded the Pegasus's retreating form and drug her forcefully back to the earth below.

"What the hay—"

"Darling, I simply _refuse_ to allow you to be so reckless."

" _Rarity_?" Rainbow asked, clearly not believing that her frilly friend had used such magic to stop her mid-flight. "Isn't it past your bedtime or something?"

"Scoff if you must, Rainbow Dash, but I'm being quite serious."

"Yeah, and so am I. I'm fine—"

"You most certainly are _not_." Rarity countered, at last joining her two friends. "Why, you're so tired you can't even keep your eyes open."

"Can too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"What color is my scarf?"

"Pink, duh!"

"Umm—Rainbow Dash?"

"What?"

"She-she isn't—"

"She isn't what?"

"I'm not _wearing_ a scarf, Rainbow."

The Pegasus snapped her eyes open immediately.

"Heh—I knew that."

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy responded in her usual soft voice. "I just thought maybe that you might have had your eyes shut."

"Don't be absurd, Fluttershy; of _course_ she had her eyes closed."

"I—"

"Forgive my lack of tact, Rainbow Dash, but you simply look _awful_."

"Gee, Rarity—I thought Applej—" Her entire body shuddered, her brain unable to force the rest of her best friend's name from her mouth.

"Rarity, I know you're just trying to help and all, but that _was_ a rather mean thing to say to your best friend."

"I'm sorry, dear, but sometimes the truth does hurt."

"I—"

"Rainbow, darling, whatever's gotten into you? I've never seen you in such a state before."

"Gotten into me? Ain't nothing wrong with me." She protested defensively. "Like I told Flutterguy—"

"Umm—my name's Flutter—"

"You mean Flutter _shy_?"

"Yeah, her. Like I told her, I'm _fine_."

"The Element of Honesty you most certainly are _not_." Rarity countered. "I—" She paused, then, as though struck by a sudden inspiration. "Darling, is this about Applejack?"

"AJ?"

Rarity nodded.

"Applejack—erm—I don't know anypony named Applejack. Nope, met never an Applejack before in my life."

"Umm, Rainbow, Applejack's your best friend." Fluttershy countered.

"Who? I don't have a—"

"Rainbow, what happened?" Rarity asked.

"It's okay." Fluttershy whispered gently. "You don't have to tell us if you _really_ don't want to."

"Well good, because I _don't!"_

"Umm—okay—see, Rarity, she-"

Rarity, however, remained undeterred, refusing to give up. Instead, she took several firm steps towards her stricken friend.

"Rainbow Dash, this really is uncalled for. You act like you've lost your best friend—"

"I HAVE!" Rainbow Dash wailed, suddenly unable to keep back the flood of tears anymore. Instead, she now collapsed to the ground. "I WENT FOR IT AND I MISSED!"

"Whatever do you mean, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked, dumbfounded by the Pegasus's sudden breakdown.

"I—n-nothing." She sobbed, working desperately trying to regain her composure. "It-it's nothing, ok-okay?"

"It most assuredly _isn't_ okay, and it certainly doesn't look like it's _nothing_." Rarity answered back, dismissing such a claim. "Isn't that right, Fluttershy?"

"Umm—well, actually—"

"That's right, darling, you tell her."

"Umm—"

"Now, Rainbow Dash, please do tell us what's happened; we're your friends, and we want to help you however we can—"

"If you want us to help you, that is." Fluttershy added quickly. "We wouldn't want to force it on you against your will or anything."

"I can't—"

"Of course you can, Rainbow." Rarity prodded gently, her voice suddenly going softer. "After all, my dear, what are friends for if not to help pick us up and heal our hearts when we most feel down and out?"

"I—"

What happened next, however, took Rarity so by surprise that all she could do was stand there and look like a fool, her mouth hanging agape, her blue eyes wide, shocked and unbelieving.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy whispered, moving in to nuzzle her oldest friend. "No matter what happens, no matter what dangers we face, or what sc-scary m-monsters we face, you're never _not_ strong. Even when we're weak and scared, you're brave and dominate. You go nonstop at full speed with your walls up, never letting anypony in or letting anypony see too far, in case you get hurt. We love and admire you for it, but we still see that you're not _really_ invincible."

"I—huh?"

"Fluttershy is absolutely correct, Rainbow Dash." Rarity interjected suddenly, seizing her opportunity. "Independence and self-resiliency are admirable traits, to be sure, but they only remain so until you let them cause you self-harm. Even the strongest and greatest of us falter and fall, and there are times when we need the loving hooves and mindful affection of our great friends to pick us back up."

Fluttershy reached over and, in one un-Fluttershy-like moment, took complete charge of the unfolding situation by embracing her beloved friend.

"Everypony needs somepony to hug them, no matter how strong they might be."

That did it.

That act. Those words. Those thirteen words. Singular and simple in nature, the flood gates holding the deepest parts of Rainbow Dash's crumbled away, and the tears she'd so desperately been struggling to deny came pouring out.

Her breathing rugged and shallow, her frizzled mop-of-a-man covering her eyes as she lowered her head, Rainbow Dash spilled her guts. She told Fluttershy and Rarity everything.

For upwards of thirty minutes, the Pegasus continued telling her tale, and neither white Unicorn nor yellow Pegasus interrupted her. Instead, they sat in place, not moving, not blinking, silent as the death itself, allowing their best friend this one chance to freely spill her soul to them both, respectful of the ultimate strength the young mare was even now displaying. Teal and Sapphire watched Maroon weep, and not once did they blink, not once did they look away. For the first time in her life, Rainbow Dash found herself completely and unquestionably vulnerable—her wings had been clipped, and though they could have run, though they could have hid, her friends stood through for the Pegasus of blue.

When at last she'd finished, she sagged, and for the briefest of moments it almost felt to Rarity as though her invincible soul had suddenly escaped her body. She didn't move, she didn't speak—she almost appeared to not even be breathing. Rarity and Fluttershy looked at one another, their silence speaking in volumes what no words could.

Fluttershy once more reached over and embraced Rainbow. This time, however, it was far from a simple, friendly hug. Instead, Fluttershy, needing little power to do so, pulled Rainbow Dash into an embrace of pure, unquestioned love, something transcending romance, friendship, family, and even comradery—indeed, existed no words to explain the connection suddenly blazing between the two sister Pegasi. Rainbow Dash, so worn and spent that she had nothing left with which to fight back, did nothing to protest the move as Fluttershy pulled her friend into her, cradling her head with the nook of a sole hoof.

"I-I gave it my all." She mumbled hoarsely. "I-I took a chance, I-I j-jumped off th-the c-cliff. I w-was s-so sure sh-she would c-catch me, b-but she d-didn't. F-Flutters, w-why didn't AJ c-catch me. S-she's s-supposed—"

"Sssh, it's okay." Fluttershy whispered gently, running her free hoof through her friend's tattered mane. "It's gonna be just fine, Rainbow, I promise."

"Fluttershy's right, Rainbow Dash." Rarity added, now speaking slowly, choosing her words carefully. Were it not for the young pony's pitiful, depleted state, she would surely be unable to help the avalanche of laughter her heart felt at the situation unfolding between Rainbow Dash and Applejack. However, dramatic she might be, but even Rarity knew such an act was both uncivilized and simply distasteful at a time like this.

In addition, she knew that to tell Rainbow Dash of the specifics regarding her conversation with AJ only days before would be betraying the farmer's trust and confidence, and that was something she took too much pride in to risk. Instead, she had to pick another angle from which to approach.

"Rainbow—"

"I r-really d-do l-love her." Rainbow Dash cried. "I w-was t-too st-stubborn and st-stupid t-to realize it b-before, b-but I d-do, and n-now I've l-lost her."

"Now darling, I think perhaps it's a bit premature to be saying all of that now, don't you?"

"I—huh?"

"Well, according to what you've just told us, Applejack never denied having feelings for you."

"Actually—" Flutteshy began, only to have her meek, calm voice drowned out.

"She didn't?"

"I'd hardly say not."

"No, she even said she has the same—"

"She even said she has those very same feelings, did she not?" Rarity continued, again drowning her friend out.

"That's what I was going to—"

"All Applejack said was that right now she can't take her attention from the farm to focus on romance, that right now Sweet Apple Acres has to come before anything or anypony else. I will admit, of course, that she's being rather stubborn and—"

"She's not being stubborn." Fluttershy argued in her usual, mild tone, and this time Rarity took notice.

"What was that, my dear?"

"I said, Applejack isn't being stubborn, not—not really."

"Why Fluttershy, whatever do you mean?"

"I—I agree th-that Sweet Apple Acres _is_ important to Applejack, as important as anything or anypony there is, but I don't think that's the r-real reason she's acting like she is."

"Darling, are you insinuating that Applejack is _lying_ about—"

"No—"

"I mean, granted, it's possible, but she didn't simply win the title of _Element of Honesty_ in a raffle."

"I never said she was lying."

"What?"

"I simply think she's afraid."

"Afraid? Of what—surely not _Rainbow Dash_? I mean, they're the best of—"

"Not Rainbow Dash, no, but of her feelings _for_ Rainbow Dash."

"I—oh."

"I know this is new territory for you, Rainbow Dash, but I'd also bet it's new territory for Applejack as well—neither of you have ever been in love before."

"I don't mean any disrespect, Fluttershy, dear, but have _you_ ever been in love?"

"Well no, but—"

"Well then, Fluttershy, how could—"

"I may not know much about being in love," The petite Pegasus answered kindly. "But I _do_ know a lot about being afraid. When something scares me and makes me want to hide, I go to something I know, something that makes me feel safe and protected—it's what all ponies do when they get frightened. For me, it's a nice, warm blanket with my woodland friends. For Twilight, it's her library and her books. For Rainbow Dash it's flying and competing to prove she's the best. For Pinkie Pie it's throwing parties and hiding her fear under layers of laughter. For you, Rarity, it's designing beautiful dresses. And for Applejack—"

"It's breaking her tail and back to make Sweet Apple Acres more successful than ever."

Fluttershy nodded her head in confirmation. "I'd almost be willing to bet Angel Bunny that Applejack loves you just every bit as much as you love her, but she's afraid of how vulnerable and open that makes her, and with that she really _is_ worried about Sweet Apple Acres. So really, it's only naturally that she respond by pushing you away.

"B-but it hurts, s-so much—"

"And it's going to hurt." Fluttershy continued. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but that's simply the way the pony flies. See, the truth is, everypony's going to hurt you at one point or another, and nothing we do can change that; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for."

For the second time that morning, Rarity found her mouth hanging open and speechless—this truly was most unlike Fluttershy. She forced herself forward, to speak, to say something— _anything_.

"Fluttershy is absolutely correct, Rainbow Dash. This isn't the time for you to give up, nor should you: my— _our_ —Rainbow Dash doesn't even know such a word exists."

"Huh?" Rainbow asked, looking up at the Unicorn with bloodshot, puffy eyes.

"Applejack is worried about the future, about Sweet Apple Acres. This is the time for you to act, Rainbow, for you to show her that this _isn't_ simply some fleeting fancy you're suffering, that you are as committed to her as she is to the farm. She needs you, Rainbow, as much as she needs anypony, even if she won't admit it; be there for her, give her the support she needs. Show her you meant what you said, that you don't care if it's just as friends but that regardless you're in it for the long haul, and I promise, you won't go wrong."

"Y-you th-think th-that'll w-work?"

"I don't know." Rarity confessed.

"B-but—"

"However, I'll tell you something I _do_ know."

"What?"

"That if you give up and slink away with your wings tucked under your leg you wouldn't be the Rainbow Dash who captured her heart."

"I-I d-don't know—"

"Well, _I_ do. I believe that just as much as I believe in you."

"I—"

"And no matter what happens, Rainbow," Fluttershy added softly. "Even if Applejack can't-if you fall, _I'll_ catch you."

"As will I, darling."

For a few moments, her weeping continued, no pony speaking or moving as Fluttershy held Rainbow in place as she released the remainder of her battered emotions.

Soon, though, the rain of tears ran dry, the sobs of pain fell silent, and suddenly, as though she'd never left, Rainbow Dash was back in the game.

Round Two: Begin.

"Let's do this!"

"Yay." Fluttershy cheered happily, softly. "That's my sister."

"Just one question."

"Of course, Rainbow, anything." Rarity agreed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What you just did, the two of you. Why stay and—and—why _love_ me like that? I mean, we're friends, but it's early; I know you have more important—"

"Nonsense, Rainbow Dash—nothing is more important than a best friend in need, and I do mean _nothing_."

"But you saddled yourselves with _my_ problems—"

"Because, Rainbow," Fluttershy added. "That's what best friends are."

"Huh?"

"A best friend is somepony who makes your problems their problems, just so you don't have to go through them alone."

"I—thanks, girls."

"Anytime." Rarity and Fluttershy answered in unison.

"Just—erm—one more favor?"

"Of course." Rarity answered.

"Can we—can we keep this just between us? I mean, I _do_ have a reputation to protect, after all."

"It'll be our little secret." Rarity giggled. "After all, we needn't let the rest of Equestria know that the legendary Rainbow Dash is just as mortal as the rest of us."

"Heh, I—"

And then suddenly the lights went out. Her eyes dimmed, her wings and head went limp, and, exhausted, Rainbow Dash collapsed back to the ground once more.

"Oh no—"

"It's okay, Fluttershy—poor dear's simply pushed herself too far. A good beauty sleep and she'll be back to her invincible self in no time."

"Perhaps we should take her to my cottage—I won't be using my bed until tonight—"

"Excellent idea, Fluttershy."

A field of light blue magic surrounded the stricken flying pony, and moments later she was levitating calmly in front of Rarity, who now followed Fluttershy towards the latter friend's wooded home.

Once at Fluttershy's cottage, they placed her upon Fluttershy's bed and then tucked her in, tightly securing the blanket over her still, quiet form. They made to leave, but suddenly Rarity spun around and raced back towards her, using a summoning spell to call a pair of sliced cucumber circles from Fluttershy's refrigerator.

"Sorry." She whispered, placing one on each of Rainbow Dash's eyes. "But they'll help with the puffiness; after all, when she goes after Applejack later, we simply _must_ have her looking her best."

Fluttershy nodded.

Bidding her friend an affectionate farwell, and noting that she'd never look at either Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy quite the same again, Rarity made for Sweet Apple Acres, her morning's early plans now altered—originally, she'd been going to look for a precious, special diamond for the new dress she was working on when she'd bumped into Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but this—

The dress, a specialty order for the famous Sapphire Shores, was one of her most important jobs she'd recently had, but love, especially involving two of her best friends, trumped everything else.

Time to buck Applejack's tree and set her straight. After all, Rarity mused as she walked away, Twilight wasn't the only Unicorn who could deliver a fair lecture, if she did say so herself.

* * *

"I still don't know why I have to go to _school_ —I mean, my time would be put to such better use just hanging out around the museum."

Storm rolled his eyes as a breeze blew serenely through his mane, the pair of ponies now walking through Ponyville. Once he'd gotten himself over the dream that had awoken him from his slumbers, he'd forced the thoughts from his mind, buried the memories deep down once more, and had proceeded to start the day—and his new life—in Ponyville. A few days had passed since his arrival in the one-pony town, and now that Twilight felt he'd had enough time to grow accustomed and get used to living in Ponyville, it was time for him to start his lessons under the newly-minted princess.

As such, Storm had gone to Ponyville's sole school and spent nearly an entire day jumping through hoops and signing paper after paper to get his younger brother signed up as a student. It hadn't been easy, with no records existing of the young colt beforehand, but thankfully, he'd managed, using a combination of forgeries, bribes, and the rare subtle, veiled threat. Of course, that didn't mean that Thunderbolt was excited—or thankful—for the gesture.

"Because," Storm explained for what seemed like the two hundredth time. "You're young, a _colt_ —not only would it look weird if I didn't make you go school, and therefore arouse suspicions as to who and _what_ we are, but you have much left to learn—school will do you good, Thund—"

" _Pu-lease_!" Thunderbolt countered. "I'm a _Time Lord_ , big brother—I probably know more about—about—well, about _everything_ than any student _or_ teacher at any school in all of Equestria."

"Kid, you have a lot to learn."

"Huh?"

"A wise Time Lord—a wise _pony_ —knows that there is always more to learn: the day you learn everything is the day you should die, for life has no worth if you can't find something knew to learn."

"Oh no—please not another Big Brother Lecture—"

"I—"

"I mean—technically, I'm older than you anyway, so if anypony should be lecturing anypony, it should be _me_ lecturing _you_."

"Okay then—did you read _any_ of the study guides I wrote for you?"

"I—"

"Did you?"

"Well, I—"

"Well, you _what_?"

"I did study, yeah—"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I—"

"Okay then—POP QUIZ!"

"Oh no." Thunderbolt groaned. "Please don't—"

"For how many years was Princess Luna confined to the moon as Nightmare Moon?"

"That's easy—sixteen."

"Sixteen?"

"Sixteen years, yeah."

"Uh-huh. And how many Elements of Harmony exist, and what are they?"

"Duh! There are nine."

"Nine?"

"Yeah—You have the Elements of Kindness, Serenity, Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, Hustle, Respect, Friendship, and Beauty."

"I see. And who—who wields them at present?"

"Are you even trying, dude?" Thunderbolt laughed. "They are wielded by Princess Celestia, her husband, Prince Discord the Bicorn, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor, the immortal Star-Swirl the Bearded, Merlin the Meek, Prince Blueblood, and Princess Twilight Sparkle."

And why did they name it the Everfree Forest?"

"Because, eight hundred years ago, a bunch of farmer ponies got mad at Queen Celestia and Princess Luna because, see, they were being unfairly taxed without proper representation, and so—and so they rebelled, see, and after seven long years of bloody conflict the citizens of the Great Forest won their independence, and they renamed their home the Everfree Forest as a sign of their freedom forever more from Queen Celestia, who, as part of the Treaty of Canterlot, had to demote herself to _Princess_ Celestia."

"Do I even want to hear your answer for how Princess Luna fell to the Dark Side, became Nightmare Moon, and was then redeemed?"

"See, what happened, Storm, was Princess Luna fell in love with some handsome stallion from a far-away land—"

"Luna's crown—"

"And though their love was forbidden and against the Princess Code, Luna refused to ignore her feelings, and after a terrible battle the young prince realized his feelings for her were true, and so, behind Celestia's back, they wed. However, there was a horrible war and as it progressed Luna continued to be haunted by premonitions of her husband's death, and so she began looking for ways to save him. On the eve of the war's end, she found out that her life-long mentor and best friend, Cadence, ruler of the Crystal Empire, was really the dreaded Dark Lady of Sithis, Darth Imperious, and when Imperious promised her the power she needed to save her love, Luna gave in, turning on and killing Lord Prince Discord. However, there was later a terrible fight, and in her anger Luna killed her love, and thus was the transformation complete, turning Luna into the dreaded Nightmare Moon. Unbeknownst to Nightmare Moon, though, she had a daughter, and so sixteen years later she met her daughter, and the truth came out. She tried desperately to seduce her daughter to the Dark Side, but her daughter was too strong, and Twilight Sparkle still saw the good in her mother. In a final confrontation, Cadence, or Imperious, as her real name holds, tried to turn Twilight against her mother, but Twilight refused, and Imperious tortured Twilight. She made to kill her, but Nightmare Moon could not bear to watch her daughter suffer so, and so she returned as Princess Luna, slaying Cadence and saving her own daughter, though at the cost of her own life."

"Sweet mother—"

"Heh. See, told ya I studied—"

"Yeah, I can tell—you studied the back of your _eyelids_!"

"Huh?"

"First off, Nightmare Moon spent a thousand years in the moon, not sixteen. There are _six_ Elements of Harmony—Magic, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, and Laughter—and they are currently wielded by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, though previously they were used by Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna. The Everfree Forest is so named because its weather, flora, and fauna exist on its own, free of the rules and laws of physics that govern the rest of Equestria, growing beyond the control of ponykind.

And Princess Luna grew resentful and jealous of the attention her sister's sun and days got from their subjects, while her moon and night went unappreciated, and so she gave into the darkness within her and became Nightmare Moon, forcing her sister, Princess Celestia, to utilize the Elements of Harmony to imprison her in the moon for a thousand years. Upon her return, Twilight Sparkle and her friends reunited the Elements of Harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon themselves, freeing Luna from her dark control and allowing her to freely return to the life she'd abandoned."

"You make it sound so much more—boring. My version would make a for a far better book—"

"Your version was _wrong! WRONG_!"

A few passing ponies looked at him cautiously, but he paid them no mind.

"Was it? Was it _really_?"

"YES!"

"Not according to the Many-Worlds Interpretation—"

"Oh no—"

"Which means out there, somewhere, there is a parallel universe where everything I just said _did_ actually happen—"

"Yes." Storm agreed. "But we're not living in any of those parallel universes, now are we?"

"Well no—"

"So then, as it's _painfully_ obvious you didn't study the study guides I printed off for you, what _did_ you study?"

"Something far more important, big brother."

"And what, Celestia pray, was that?"

"The only thing that matters, _duh_!" And before Storm could inquire as to the meaning of his brother's words, before he could continue his line of questioning, a large, flat object appeared out of nothingness, slapping Storm square in the face.

"What the—"

"POWER PONIES!" Thunderbolt yelled with glee, reaching over and grabbing the comic book he'd let slip from his hooves when retrieving it from his saddle bag.

"You mean to tell me you've spent three days reading _comics_?!"

"Not just any comics, bro—these are the best comic books in the history of all Equestria. I have missed _so much_ in the last two centuries—when I went into that old, dusty cube Hum Drum didn't exist and Trot Summers was only a filly afraid Professor Celestia—"

" _Professor_ Celestia?"

"Might reject her for training in her academy. Yet now Trot Summers _is_ the leader of the Power Ponies, as the Masked Matter-Horn. Hum Drum has a crush Green Gardener, who's actually Radiance—though in truth I think Hum Drum is more suitable with Summers—"

"Uh-huh—and what could you possibly learn from a comic book, aside from how to chase adventure?"

"Well, I learned to never make the quiet ones mad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's the kind, shy, quiet ones who always go bonkers and destroy half of Equestria. I mean—look at Saddle Rager."

"I see. True, the quiet ones can often be the greatest foes, but still—maybe you can put down the comics for a bit and learn something actually worth—"

"No can do, bro." Thunderbolt countered. "I've just began Issue Sixty-Six."

"Your point?"

"The Power Ponies have teamed up with the rest of the Justice Order to fight in the Dark Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Ponies and their evil leader, Lord Tyrannus. They don't know it, but King Butterscotch is really Tyrannus's master, Lord Scion, and they're planning to betray the Power Ponies. Won't work, but still—"

Before his brother could finish that thought, before Thunderbolt could react, Storm had reached out with his magical powers, grabbing hold of the comic and causing it to disappear into thin air.

"What the hay—give it back!"

"I will give it back to you this afternoon," Storm revealed. " _If_ you can give me one good lesson you learned from school today, something real, something serious, when you get home."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll never find out if the Power Ponies can survive Lord Sidious's—"

"Scion!"

"Lord _Scion's_ betrayal." Storm finished with a chuckle. "Or are you afraid you might not be up to the challenge, Time _Colt_?"

"Oh, bro, it is _on_!"

"I look forward to it." Storm laughed as they reached the tree library known as the Golden Oak Library.

"A Princess of Equestria and _this_ is her home? Where's the castle? The guards? The moat filled with cragadiles? Psssht—this pony's a bigger egghead than you, Stormy—you should get along just fine."

"Thunderbolt, don't be ridiculous—"

"Shoot me down if you want, bro, just remember—I don't do weddings."

"Thunder—"

Before Storm could finish his reprimand, however, the door opened, revealing a tired, exhausted-looking baby dragon.

"Ah, good morning—Fluttercry, is it? No wait, she's that yellow Pegasus Terrien has such a wing-on for. Ah, I remember, you're Rarity—"

" _Spike_." He corrected through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah—sorry, Spike—names aren't my strongest area. Anywho, Twilight around? She said to be here—"

"Yeah, yeah, she's here." Spike answered grumpily, forcing himself to stifle a yawn as he led the two ponies into the library. Once inside, the pair was immediately greeted with the sight of a purple Alicron sitting at a circular table, over three dozen books magically floating and circling around her, a lengthy roll of parchment before her as a quill scratched along its surface.

"No. No. No. ARAGH! No! That could never work—it's too easy—"

"Morning Twilight." Storm greeted, watching with mild amusement as she continued her work.

"Sorry, Storm, can't talk." She explained distractedly, switching the book before her for two from the circle assembled around her head. "Too busy getting Storm's work ready—Aragh! Storm! You're early."

"Three minutes early, yeah." Storm confessed wrly. "I—"

"Sorry." She said, the quill disappearing as the books suddenly slammed themselves back into their shelves. "I got—"

"Distracted?" Storm asked.

"Nerded out?" Thunderbolt added, receiving an angry, reprimanding look from the older pony.

"I—hang on." She paused, suddenly studying Thunderbolt as though only just seeing him properly for the first time. "Who's that?"

"Wha—him? Oh yeah, that's right, you weren't there—Twilight Sparkle, meet my _little_ brother, Thunderbolt."

"You have a _brother_?"

"Unfortunately." Storm added snidely, relishing the measure of payback against the younger pony.

"When did you get a _brother_? Princess Celestia didn't say _anything_ about a _brother_ —oh dear-"

"He—erm—our parents brought him down day before yesterday: he'll be staying with me for a bit."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Ooooh—where do they live?"

Immediately, both Storm and Thunderbolt answered.

"Las Pegasus."

"Manehattan."

Brother looked at brother.

"Umm—"

"So then, which is it—Manehattan or Las Pegasus?" Spike asked.

"Manehattan."

"Las Pegasus."

Again, Storm and Thunderbolt exchanged panicked looks.

"Umm—okay?" Twilight asked, turning from Storm to Thunderbolt before returning her gaze to her new student.

"Sorry, let me explain." Storm said, thinking quickly. "They're—uh—they travel, yeah, that's it. Yeah, they travel, a _lot_ —"

"That's an understatement." Thunderbolt added with a sideways glance at Storm.

"So one day they may live in Las Pegasus, but come that night they can be in Manehattan, or—"

"Travelling ponies?" Spike asked, still not sounding as though he didn't believe the story.

"Yep."

"What do they do?"

"Travelling sales ponies."

"Circus ponies."

Again, Storm and Thunderbolt realized their mistake too late.

"Uh-huh—"

"What Thunderbolt means is that they get so busy with their work that it often seems like they're working in a circus."

"Ah—"

"Sorry, Twilight—Thunderbolt, I think it's time you get going to school—"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Later, bro."

As Thunderbolt left, Spike disappeared upstairs, not returning, leaving Storm alone with his new mentor for the only the second time since his arrival in Ponyville.

"Twilight, that scroll looked scary-long—"

"Oh yes." Twilight answered happily with a clap of her hooves, rolling the scroll up for the time being. "I've spent the past four days thinking of things I want to teach you, but then I realized it might be kinda hard to teach you anything if I don't know what you do or _don't_ know."

"I—come again?"

"So," Twilight continued on as though there'd been no interruption. "I decided the best way to know where you stand—"

"I'm standing in your library—"

"Is to give you a test!" She concluded, happy as ever.

"A— _WHAT?!"_

"I know, right?! Ooooh, this is so exciting!"

"BUT I'VE HAD NO TIME TO _STUDY_!" Storm exclaimed, a sudden wave of panic washing over him.

"I—"

"YOU CAN'T JUST POP A TEST ON SOMEPONY WHO HASN'T HAD TIME TO STUDY!"

"I—"

"IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

"Storm—"

"Well, technically speaking I'm not one for rules, but stil—IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

"Storm—"

"Oh no, this is bad. This is really, really bad, like end-of-Equestria kind of bad. No, I-I can't—I can't do this—"

"Storm, just—"

"Princess Celestia never said anything about a _test_! No, this isn't fair, this isn't _right_. Why is—"

"STORM!"

"Uh—yeah, Twilight, sorry; what's up?"

"You're _panicking,_ over _nothing_!"

"Nothing? NOTHING?! You call popping a test on your new student's first day under your wing _NOTHING_?!"

"Erm—"

A brown paper bag appeared from thin air, wrapping itself around his muzzle. His eyes wide, Storm began to breath in and out rapidly, the bag folding in and out rapidly with each breath he took.

"Oooookay then." Twilight continued, eying Storm with the weirdest of looks on her face. "You do know this isn't a proper test, right—you can't fail it—"

"OF COURSE I CAN! ANYPONY CAN FAIL ANY TEST IF THEY'RE NOT PREPARED! BY FAILING TO PREPARE, YOU'RE PREPARING TO FAIL! IT'S PROBABLY ONE OF MY RULES, AND IF IT'S _NOT_ THEN IT _SHOULD_ BE!"

"I—"

"Please, Twilight, _please_ don't make me take this."

"Storm, it's just a test to see what you do or do _not_ know." Twilight explained hurriedly. "It's not going to be graded, not like _that_ —it's only to give me an idea of what you know and what you don't know—"

"Umm, Twilight," Spike interrupted, coming back downstairs, now. "I'm pretty sure Princess Celestia wanted you to teach him the lessons in friendship you've learned since coming to Ponyville—I mean, if she wanted him to learn magic, she'd probably just have kept him—"

"Don't be silly, Spike." Twilight shrugged it off. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Eh, if you say so."

"I—okay, let's see what you got."

The scroll levitated towards him, stopping just long enough for his own magic to take control of the thing. He then placed it upon the center table where Twilight had been sitting earlier, and, resolving himself for what was to come, he opened the scroll—and watched in horror as it unfurled along the length of its body, not stopping until it'd come to a rest meters behind his back hooves.

"I—oh, dear."

"Three hundred questions! Eeek! I really outdid myself this time, if I do say so—"

"Not how I'd put it, but sure, we'll go with that, yeah."

"So, take as long as you need, because there are a _lot_ of questions for you to answer—"

"Yeah—oddly enough, I caught that on my own, thanks."

"And while you complete your test, _I have_ to meet with—"

"Wait; you're _leaving_?"

"Sorry, I have to." Twilight explained. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are coming to Ponyville this morning specifically to meet with me—"

"Wait—did you say Princess _Luna_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Lulu." Storm murmured, temporarily dropping deep into thought. This was odd—most odd, indeed. Luna usually—

"Lulu?" Twilight asked with a frown. "Who's _Lulu_?"

"Sorry—Princess Luna." Storm clarified. "She's usually asleep within a few hours of dawn."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you don't find it just a bit off color that she's awake and coming to Ponyville when she should be asleep?"

"Well _yeah_ , now that you mention it I suppose it might be a little unusual, but—"

"Watch yourself, Twilight."

"Do what now?"

Storm shrugged. "Just saying—when Luna's awake during high morning and both she and Celestia leave Canterlot, it usually mean something big's going down."

"Well either way, I promised to meet them and I simply mustn't be late. Lucky for me, I had enough time to factor their visit into today's schedule, so I should arrive at town hall with exactly six minutes to spare. When I'm done, I'll come back and grade your test."

And with that, leaving Storm to his own devices, she turned and trotted happily out the door, Spike the Dragon following closely behind. Now alone in the tree library, Storm turned his attention to the first question on the test.

"Question Number One: Who did Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeat via the Elements of Harmony to bring peace and order to Equestria in—"He smiled, magicking a quill to him and blotting down the word _'Discord'_ before continuing to the second question.

 _'This tiny blue flower-like plant is contagious and has an infinite number of possible side-eeffects according to the pony it infects. It's good for a laugh but quick to defeat with a bubble bath. What is it?'_

"The hay is that supposed to mean? How am I supposed to—"

And then suddenly it hit him, Storm now looking up from the test to take in his surroundings, as though only just now giving the matter proper thought.

A library.

Princess Twilight Sparkle lived in a library, surrounded by infinite knowledge and wisdom, and right now, that knowledge was completely at his disposal. Leaving the scroll where it was, he turned and made for the nearest shelf, now pausing to study the titles appearing before him. He found himself rather impressed by Twilight's cataloguing system—of all the libraries he'd been in, only an exceptional few had ever been as efficient or user-friendly when it came to allowing browsers to find the book they needed in the shortest amount of time. Indeed, in only sixty-eight seconds he'd traversed part of the library and was now returning with a book entitled _Magical Flora of Equestria_ , a thick, dusty tome he suspected would have exactly the answer he was looking for. Slamming the book down upon the table next to his scroll, however, he paused once more, a new thought overtaking him.

Would his new mentor approve? Would Twilight get mad that he was looking up the answers to the questions he didn't know? Granted, she hadn't specifically told him he couldn't, but still, many teachers took it to be understood automatically that such an act was cheating, the greatest academic sin any student could ever hope of committing. Was she one of those teachers?

Or perhaps—was she testing him not in knowledge on general subjects, as she'd so claimed, but rather on his adaptability and willingness to learn information he didn't know? Was the test a test testing in ways he'd not expected to be tested?

That little Dalek—

"Oh, and one mo—what the hay?!"

Twilight's head had suddenly appeared through a sudden crack in the front door at the precise moment Storm had made to open the first page of the giant book.

"Erm—"

"You're _cheating_!"

Oh no—one of those teachers. He reacted quickly, using the first defense to come to mind.

"Sorry, you never said I couldn't—"

"I shouldn't _have_ to!" She countered, using her own magic to return the book to its proper place. "Even a filly knows it's wrong to _cheat_!"

"Yeah, well—"

"I mean, seriously, who's ever heard of allowing somepony to use a book while taking a _test_?"

"Ever hear of an open-book test?"

"Do what, now?"

"You know, a test where the student's allowed to use a book—or, in this case _, books_ —to give them the answers to the test?"

"What the—that's completely counterproductive."

"How so?"

"If I let you use books to find the answers, how am I supposed to know what you do or don't know?"

"I—"

"It makes no sense!"

"What—"

"No! No using the books to give you the answers, Storm—I don't teach _cheaters_!"

"Erm—okay? Any other rules, then?"

"No! No using _books_ , at all!"

"Thanks for clarifying that up, then."

Still in a huff, she turned and disappeared once more, the library door shutting behind her with a slam that gave off a bit of finality that brokered no room for argument.

Sitting there, Storm read and re-read the question, but even with his mind's own extensive knowledge, he simply couldn't come up with a suitable answer. Of all the plants he'd come across during his adventures, he'd never encountered anything like what this hoof-written test was now asking him about. He was no botanist.

He was no botanist.

And suddenly a new thought hit him.

He was no botanist, this was true, but remembering back to his first day in Ponyville, Twilight had shown him, among other things, a flower shop, specializing in all manner of flowers and plants. Surely the ponies working there might know this answer, or else might be able to point him in the right direction.

He paused, for but a moment—no books. Twilight had specifically told him he couldn't use the Golden Oak Library to help him, but she'd _not_ said anything about asking other ponies the questions and seeing what answers they might have. Granted, she'd almost certainly say he was cheating, but he shrugged it off—next time, she might clarify better and be more specific. It was a question he didn't know how to answer, and instead of getting it wrong and wasting time, he knew he'd be more productive searching out the answer and learning something new. Rolling the scroll up once more, he turned and, nicking the thing between his crimson tie and matching shirt, he turned and walked out of the library, satisfied with his new plan of attack.

* * *

Still fuming from her encounter with Storm in the library, Twilight found herself having a more difficult time erasing it from her mind than she'd first expected. From the way Princess Celestia had spoken of him, she'd expected an intelligent, thoughtful student who'd—who'd—what _had_ she expected? Storm was intelligent, even if he was a bit immature or willful. Had she, perhaps, expected a willing, obedient child who'd hang on her every word and do exactly as she'd told him?

To be fair, of course, Storm _had_ done _exactly_ what she'd told him to do. She hated to admit it, but Storm had followed her instructions precisely to the letter—too precisely to the letter. She had indeed not told him he couldn't use the library to his advantage, an instruction she'd nearly forgotten to add to begin with.

No. That was no excuse. Just because she'd not specified it didn't mean he shouldn't have known the rules; anypony with half a brain would know that using a book to answer a test's question was cheating, especially if that pony was a prized student of Princess Celestia herself. How could he have possibly justified such an academically-sinful action?

He'd simply been trying to cut a corner, she'd caught him, and now his integrity was lesser for it. That was one more lesson she'd have to add to her curriculum—teaching Storm to do the right thing and to use his—

"TWILIGHT! YOU MADE IT!"

The mare's voice immediately pulled her from her angry musings, at last driving the angry thoughts from her mind. Looking up, she realized she'd not even noticed having entered town hall, or having traversed the building until she'd reached the room Celestia had designated in her letter. At the sight of the pink Alicorn and white Unicorn before her, however, all her anger evaporated and a sense of foal-like jittery happiness exploded upwards, engulfing her as the flames of a raging inferno. Running forward, she reacted purely on instinct, now, dancing around with her sister-in-law.

 _"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"_

Both Alicorns giggling uncontrollably, Twilight and Cadence both reached forward and embraced one another as though they'd always been the closest of sisters.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight exclaimed just as happily, now moving from Cadence to her own older brother.

"How are ya, kid? Oh I've missed you."

"It's only been seven weeks." Twilight giggled.

"Yeah, I know, and it's been seven weeks since I got to see my little sister."

"So, what's wrong?" Twilight asked as she finally separated from Shining Armor. "Princess Celestia's letter said it was important that I meet you here at—"

"I _hope_ it's important." Spike complained with a yawn. "I'm missing some serious sle—"

"It is _extremely_ important, Spike." Princess Celestia explained, appearing suddenly in the doorway, her younger sister standing right there at her side.

"Princess Celestia, your highness." Twilight greeted, instinctively dipping into a bow as Spike made to mimic her gesture. Halfway through, however, she straightened up suddenly, remembering her mentor's previous advice from her last visit to Ponyville.

"Hello, Twilight." Celestia greeted warmly. "I thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

"In your letter you sounded kinda worried, Princess. Is—is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not." Shining Armor explained, taking over the conversation. "One of the darkest threats Equestria's ever faced has returned, and I fear he may be out for revenge—"

"Your brother's over-exaggerating." Cadence interrupted. "He's back, but I'm not so sure he's here for vengeance."

"Wait—what now?" Twilight asked, confused. " _Who's_ back?"

In answer to her question, Celestia's long, majestic horn began to glow with a beautiful, light golden aura that pulsated with the energy of the sun itself. A beam of energy then exploded forward, slamming into and washing over the wall to Twilight's left. Instantly, brought forth on and born by Celestia's magic, the holographic image of a yellow-golden stallion's head and neck appeared. Seeing his appearance, Twilight involuntarily shuddered—his violet eyes appeared narrowed and full of malice, a powerful strength emanating from the mere image of him. His orange mane, a burnt color, only added to the power Twilight was somehow sensing from the made-up image.

"His name is Star Dusk." Celestia explained. "And he is the Crown Prince Heir-Apparent to the throne of the Empire of Chrysila."

"Chrysila? Where have I heard that name before?"

"These events occurred before thou were born, Twilight Sparkle." Luna explained, taking over for her sister. "And whilst I was confined to the moon as Nightmare Moon."

"What events?"

"Over twenty years ago," Shining Armor continued. "The Chrysila Empire landed an army in Southern Equestria—their goal was to invade and conquer Canterlot."

"Why would anypony want to _conquer_ Canterlot? That's absurd!"

"Their Emperor sees my sister and I as usurpers." Luna explained. "He doth believe that we illegally assumed power when we rose to command of Equestria."

"According to our information," Cadence added. "Their royal family is descended from King Bullion and Princess Platinum. When King Bullion surrendered his crown, his sole son, Prince Gold, refused to accept it and led a large faction of Unicorns into the northern wastes, where they disappeared and were never heard from again."

"But they didn't just disappear, did they?"

"No." All four of the other ponies answered at once.

"Star Dusk," Shining Armor pressed on. "Led the army, with his brothers and sister, that invaded Equestria, and it was his leadership that nearly allowed them to win—"

"Until Princess Celestia stopped him, right?"

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but it wasn't me who stopped them."

"It wasn't?"

Celestia shook her head.

"Then who—"

"The Equestrian Triumvirate." Cadence explained. "Sol Pyre, Nimbus Stratus, and Forest Snow, or, as they were known during the war, Omega, Zulu, and Echo."

"Who were they?"

"They were the ponies I appointed to lead Equestria's defense." Celestia spoke. "They rallied volunteers from the southern half of Equestria, and though outnumbered and out trained, they still managed to stem the invasion—"

"The war lasted for years." Shining Armor explained. "It was—horrible. Thousands of ponies died in combat, towns and villages were burnt to the ground: some parts of Equestria still haven't recovered."

"I—"

"You weren't there, Twilly, but I was. I remember the camps, when I got to go with Uncle Alphie—I remember the fighting—it was—it was worse than anything even King Sombra could have—"

"Eventually, however, their invasion was broken and their few survivors retreated back to Chrysila—we've seen nor heard from them since."

"Until now." Luna corrected, receiving a nod from her sister.

"Until now."

"So then, this _Star Dusk_ is back in Equestria?"

"He claims to be on a peaceful mission, but I don't believe him." Shining Armor revealed. "His family's all the same—they'll never give up until they've taken Canterlot, or else died in the attempt."

"Again, Shining Armor, I think you're being too harsh—"

"And I don't think you're being harsh _enough_." Her brother stubbornly countered, using a tone and voice Twilight had never heard escape her brother's mouth before. "I think what's best for Equestria is that we finish him now, while he's alone and vulnerable, and then we send the pieces back to Chrysila as a warning for—"

Twilight's audible gasp silenced her brother's words. This was—bad. She'd always known that her brother had been the Captain of Celestia's royal guard, and therein he'd always had a risky job that might see him having to be in an active combat role, but this—this suddenly didn't sound at all like her brother standing before her, the vile, ruthless warrior he'd suddenly become.

"I'm sorry." Shining Armor finished, perhaps seeing how his words and tone had affected his younger sister. "I know you believe in the power of friendship, love, and redemption, and I've seen for myself how powerful that brand of magic is, Twilly, but some ponies—some ponies are too engulfed by the darkness to—"

"If our memories doth serve us correctly, Shining Armor, did thou not once say the same thing about us?"

"Well, yeah, I did, but you—you're different, Princess Luna—"

"How so?"

"Well—"

"We were the evil Nightmare Moon, and we tried conquering Equestria with eternal night—"

"But—"

"But what?"

"I—"

" _He's_ the one who killed Uncle Alphie, okay?" Shining Armor erupted suddenly. "He would have seen Equestria burn—"

" _He's_ the one who killed Uncle Alphie?" Twilight asked. Shining Armor, in turn, nodded.

"Uncle Alphie had taken a scouting party ahead to check a patch of dense woods named the Whispering Oaks by the locals. They were ambushed by the lead element of Star Dusk's army, and during the battle the retreated to an old, ruined fort, where they held out while word was sent for reinforcement—only they never arrived, and Uncle Alphie was killed during the siege. The few survivors we rescue claim he dueled Star Dusk one-on-one, and that after Uncle Alphie surrendered he cut him down, in cold blood."

"I—"

"Shining Armor, I love you." Cadence interjected. "But you've become so focused on the past, on what happened decades ago in a war most ponies don't even remember, that you're allowing it to close and freeze your heart."

"Thy bride's words art true and wise." Luna agreed. "It is a dark and dangerous path thou art now embarking upon."

"And besides," Celestia added somberly. " _Both_ sides of the war committed these atrocious acts."

"I—"

"After all, according to the few survivors we had return from the Trident, General Omega—Sol Pyre—killed one of their commanding generals with a blast that—"

"I remember the reports." Shining Armor answered bitterly.

"Princess Cadence and Princess Luna are right, BBBFF." Twilight answered softly. "I know how much you loved Uncle Alphie, but I really don't think he'd want you to dwell on the past, not like this."

"Twilly—"

"I honestly believe his reasons for his visit to Equestria are sincere." Cadence added kindly. "I could sense fear, anger, and even regret, but deep down, so deep that he doesn't even realize it, I could sense—something else."

"Something else?"

Cadence nodded. "Hope."

"He's looking for his long-lost sister, who he believes his father sent to Equestria to put her into hiding following a series of assassination attempts."

"Who's his sister?"

"I—"

"She's a pony I think you'll find you're rather familiar with." Celestia answered cryptically. "I am to be meeting with him this evening, and I will then point him to Ponyville—"

"You're sending him _here_?"

Celestia nodded. "And while he is here I would like for Equestria's newest Princess to extend to him every courtesy she can."

"Of course, Princess, I—"

"Your brother's concerns, though dangerous, _are_ valid." She continued. "One might say Star Dusk lost everything at the Trident, and then being forced to return home in defeat—he may well still have dreams of payback and vengeance."

"If he's so dangerous, then _why_ are we even letting him stay?" Spike asked. "I mean, Twilight's powerful and all, but if it took an entire army to stop this pony, then how—"

"Because, Spike, my goal isn't to defeat him—is it, Princess?"

"Very perceptive, Twilight." Celestia commended. "Star Dusk, I fear, is at a crossroads in his life, if Princess Cadence's testimony is to be believed, as I do. He's withdrawn and focused only on one thing—if he can be shown the value of friendship then he may yet be saved—not so much unlike a young mare I once knew." She finished, looking at Twilight knowingly.

Of course, Twilight didn't need to be exceptionally intelligent to know what her mentor was getting at. She, too, after all, had once been cold to the value of friendship, before—she smiled.

"I promise, Princess—I'll do everything I can to help him."

"I would expect nothing less, my—"

"Just promise me one thing, kid."

"What?"

Shining Armor smiled, offering his sister a sad smile. "Watch your back around him. If he can be changed, that'd be good, I guess, but even when it sheds its skin a snake is still a snake."

"I will." She assured him.

"I—"

The rest of Cadence's words, however, drowned out as Twilight found herself suddenly gazing out the window, her eyes captivated by something that made her stomach plummet.

A new wave of anger rising up inside of her, Twilight watched as a familiar grey pony walked by, stopping to ask Mrs. Cup Cake a question, his face soon lighting up with laughter as he began scribbling something down on an equally-familiar-looking scroll of parchment.

"That _CHEATER_!" She bellowed, cutting her sister-in-law off as she turned and stormed out of the room, only one thing now on her mind as she left three Princesses and a Prince watching from afar with a befuddled look. Turning to look out the same window, however, Princess Luna suddenly smiled, and after a brief explanation, the three other looks of confusion turned to looks of bemusement.

* * *

Storm continued laughing as Mrs. Cup Cake, one of the owners of the famed Sugar Cube Corner, continued her tale of how she'd once used the wrong kind of flour the first time she'd baked something for her then-coltfriend, now her husband, and the scene that had followed. Nearly blinded from laughter, Storm jotted down his latest answer before turning his attention towards the next question.

 _These beautiful creatures use the magic of their singing to ensnare their victims—_

He didn't even finish the question before jotting down the word _Sirens_. He'd dealt with a siren before—nasty creatures, an experience he was less than keen on repeating.

"So, next question _—"_

"You _CHEATER!"_ A mare bellowed, causing every pony in the area to grow silent as they turned towards the source of the voice. Even before he turned to face the Alicorn charging his way, he knew who the voice belonged to.

 _'Cowabunga.'_

"Princess—"

"Don't you _'Princess'_ me!" She exploded. "You're a-a—you're a _Cheater!"_

"I am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too, and you _know it_!"

"How?"

"I told you—"

"Uh uh uh." Storm countered, wagging a hoof in front of the angered Twilight. "You told me I couldn't use the books of your library. You _never_ said anything about asking other _ponies_ —"

"SAME THING!" She bellowed. "It's _cheating_! _CHEATING!_ "

"It is _not_ cheating—"

"IS TOO!"

"Not hardly—"

" _YES_ HARDLY!"

"Twilight, you—"

"That's _Princess—_ "

"Twilight." Storm continued, ignoring her reprimand. "You told me I couldn't use the books in your library, and so I abided by that decision. However, after browsing through your test and answering the questions I knew—most, by the way, are ridiculously easy—I decided that, rather than waste my time _guessing_ when I knew I didn't know the answer, I decided to go around Ponyville and ask other ponies for the answers."

"I—"

"I followed the rules you established and also made the most use of my time by teaching myself the answers I didn't previously know."

"But—"

"For example, the second question: _This tiny blue flower-like plant is contagious and has an infinite number of possible side-eeffects according to the pony it infects. It's good for a laugh but quick to defeat with a bubble bath. What is it?"_

"It—"

"The correct answer is Poison Joke. Yet I've never encountered Poison Joke before, neither in my adventures nor in my studies, so I had no way of knowing about it. Now, however, I know what it looks like and how to counter it, thanks both to that young filly I saw as she and her friends headed to school and your test. You might see it as cheating, _Princess_ , but I see it as proactive learning."

"But you still broke the rules—"

Storm sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Enough with the rules, already! Sweet mother of Luna! You're _insufferable,_ you know that?"

"What'd you just—"

"Hey, here's one. How about this for rules? Rule Three."

"Rule Three?"

"Rule Three." Storm repeated.

"What the hay is Rule Three?"

"Never tell me the rules!"

"Why, I—"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and calming himself. When he opened his eyes, he pressed forward, his words holding a forced calm, now.

"I am highly intelligent, Twilight. Many of these questions _bored_ me, they were so painfully easy. However, there were many questions that _did_ stump me. Had I sat there torturing myself to answer them, I'd have only been wasting both my time and _yours_. Even if I had time to afford to waste, you took time out of what I'm sure is a hectic and busy schedule to hoof-write that test for me, and that alone demands my respect, and for me, the best way to show that respect is to _learn_ from that test, as I did. Call it cheating if you must, but I stand by what I did. If you don't like it, then next time, be _more_ specific."

"Boring?" She asked. "You—you thought those questions were _boring_?" She asked with a sad frown. "I—I spent all night—"

"For a normal pony, they'd have been _amazing,_ Twilight—they might have been boring to me, but they were still well-thought-out."

"I—"

"Please don't take it personal, Twilight." Storm pleaded, suddenly feeling bad that he might have hurt his new teacher's feelings. "I mean—look, it's Princess Celestia—you can ask her, she'll tell you—I'm—what's the word Thunderbolt used earlier—oh yeah—I'm an _egghead_ —"

"I've heard that one before." Twilight laughed half-heartedly.

"Exactly. I'm well-travelled and well-read, so most of that was stuff I've already learned—"

"Okay then—"

"Okay?"

"Okay." She repeated.

"Then—"

"Show me."

"Show you?"

"Show me."

"Show you—what?"

"I want a practical demonstration."

"Of?"

"Your best—or most advanced—magic. I want to see it—so show me." Twilight commanded.

"I'm not sure—"

"Well _I_ am—or was all of that just a fancy, well-worded way to get out of trouble, _Cheater_?"

"Okay then—you asked for it."

Storm's horn began to glow with his usual grey—no, that wasn't right. It was now burning white-hot, bright, white shots of magic sparking out from his horn much like molten lava from the mouth of a volcano.

"Storm!" Luna shouted, trotting forward from where she, Celestia, Shining Armor, and Cadence had been standing. "Thou should be most careful with thy spell. It's unstable—"

Before the Princess of the Night could finish her warning, however, a thick, vengeful beam of magic exploded high into the air, stopping meters above and branching out to give birth to a bubble of matching energy that surrounded Storm and Twilight, separating them from the rest of all of Equestria.

"Storm, what—ARAGH!"

And with that scream Twilight and Storm's worlds both went black.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Sorry, folks, I so do love ending things so that you're waiting for the next installment on baited, whispy breaths. What kind of spell, unstable, as Luna called it, did Storm just use? What shall be the repricussions of his so-called cheating? Is Shining Armor over-reacting or are his fears valid? And who's going to buck who straight? Find out all that-and more-next week, right here, same Pony place, same Pony channel. Until next week, folks...**

 **May the Elements of Harmony be ever in your favor.**


	10. Episode IX: Visions of the Future

**YEEHAW! We're back with another chapter, folks, and it's the longest episode to date! Almost 20,000 words in this one alone! YEAH BABY, YEAH!** **So, a note, please: some of the events in this scene may be difficult to accept, but remember, it's like Storm says: there are a million different possible futures ahead of us-this is but one possibility, meaning a lot of this may or may _not_ happen. **

**Also, Storm will state some facts regarding _Doctor Who_ lore about the TARDIS-that is all from my head based only on my own knowledge of that particular universe. **

**And-**

 **FLUFF ALERT! Yup, you already know. So, enjoy. :)**

 **As usual, BBC owns _Doctor Who_ and Hasbro owns _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._**

* * *

 **Episode IX: Visions of the Future**

{ **Ponyville, Equestria – Present** }

"Good morning, everypony." The maroon mare named Cheerilee greeted as she walked through the door of Ponyville's one-room schoolhouse. Immediately, Thunderbolt felt an inaudible groan escaping his lips—her smile seem painted on, as though it were all she knew how to do. His brother had described her the night before, but he'd _conveniently_ forgotten the part where her name fit her personality. As though to rebel against this unnatural cheeriness, Thunderbolt simply raised a hoof half-heartedly as the rest of his new classmates sang a chorus of "Good morning, Miss Cheerilee!"

"Okay, my little ponies, before we get started with this morning's lessons I would like you all to meet your brand new classmate, Thunderbolt!"

As Thunderbolt sat, leaning back in his chair, every eye in the school suddenly turned towards him, and his reaction came from pure instinct, the young Time Lord now winging things as he went.

"Yo. 'Sup?"

 _'Calm. Cool. Collected. Uncaring about their opinions. They like you, or they don't—nothing you do is like to change that. Either way, have fun and get a good laugh.'_

"So then, Thunderbolt, why don't you tell everypony a little something about yourself?"

"Well," He said, flapping his wings as he hovered into the air. "My name's Thunderbolt—I think: sometimes I forget—so much knowledge in my head, and all."

This received a general chorus of laughter from the fillies and colts surrounding him, and suddenly he felt more at ease, as though he'd been here for years.

"I'm from Maretopolis—oh wait, no, that's only in _Power Ponies_. Sorry, I think—oh yeah, my bad: I'm actually a Time Lord, I'm three hundred and four years old, from the planet Gallifrey, in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm the Oncoming Thunder, the Bringer of Change, and you're—you're all just basically ponies."

The laughter exploded louder this time around, and Thunderbolt found he didn't know if he should be proud of himself or disappointed that everypony around him actually thought he was joking.

"Or I could be from Baltimare, a big _Power Ponies_ fan with an overactive imagination who jokes his way through life. Either way, I can promise you one thing's true: you'll never meet another Pegasus like me."

"This pony's crazy." Came the response of a young, gray filly with a grey-and-white mane, a silver spoon with a heart-shaped handle serving as her cutie mark.

"I AM NOT!" Thunderbolt bellowed in defense. "THAT'S JUST A RUMOR STARTED BY MY THERAPIST!"

Another chorus of laughter.

"Yeah," Another filly, her face as laughless and serious as the first's, chimed in. This pony was a stark contrast to her friend, her bright, pink body seeming to somehow match the light purple-and-white mane and tail she sported. A tiara was her cutie mark, and immediately Thunderbolt found himself failing to suppress a smile—he already sensed the caliber of ponies he was now facing. " _And_ he's a _BLANK FLANK!"_

Both fillies sniggered in teasing laughter, each pointing a hoof at his flank, which, true to their words, bore nothing but smooth, dark grey skin and hair.

"Well I'll be a cloud in a hurricane, I sure as pony _am_!" He gasped, feigning shock and surprise. "I'd never noticed before—"

"Hey-hey, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" The pink filly quipped, turning towards a trio of ponies Thunderbolt hadn't noticed before. "Look, there's somepony new you can invite for your pointless, stupid little club!"

Her friend exploded into a fit of equally-loud, equally-delighted laughter.

"Yeah, well—"

Thunderbolt, however, ignored the rest of what was being said as he turned his own attention, now, to the trio that was proving to be the destination of the unnamed filly's teasing ire.

To the left of the trio was a young, pale-golden Earth Pony with a bright pink ribbon riding high in her red mane, her eyes slightly hurt and embarrassed. The center pony was a white Unicorn with a purple-and-pink mane and teal eyes, her face sliding down behind her desk from what he suspected was shame. The orange Pegasus to the right—

Suddenly, the universe stopped spinning and the flow of time itself seemed to freeze to an immediate, grinding halt. Sensing possible embarrassment in his future, Thunderbolt looked up towards the ceiling, like one might do from boredom, but somehow he managed to keep his gaze on the young Pegasus.

At first glance, one might suspect she was nothing extraordinary. Her maroon mane and orange coat made her look like any of a countless number of Pegasus fillies spread across Equestria, and her light violet eyes did little to fix that. Her under-developed wings only added to her commonality. Yet, Thunderbolt found himself now unable to focus on anything _but_ those purple eyes. He noticed them move over him briefly before turning their attention back towards her tormentors, but those few, sparse seconds she was looking him over made him feel naked, vulnerable, as though the deepest depths of his soul were visible for her to see and browse at her leisure.

Part of him rose up, angry and near violence because of it: he _hated_ anypony seeing his emotions, he _hated_ being obvious and understandable. He'd learned, even as a foal, that his humor and personality were his shield, that laughter could always protect him from emotional weaknesses. And yet this Pegasus—she looked like she could barely even hover, let alone _fly_ —was seeing into the depths of his soul?! Somepony would pay—

No.

He refused this portion of his soul, casting it down and into confinement. It wasn't as though she'd done it on purpose, after all. Yes, he admitted, it was creepy and frightening; he'd _never_ felt this way before—not with Storm, not with mom, or dad, not with—not with anypony. He physically fought the urge to shiver; this wasn't right.

He shrugged it off, forcing those thoughts from his mind. No sense in dealing with a something he didn't understand, especially when it invited such weakness.

He paused, though, noticing something new, something he hadn't originally noticed. It was there, right at the very surface of her stare, something indomitable, fierce, and passionate.

 _'Much defiance do I sense in this one.'_ The small voice in the back of his mind agreed. _'She's never giving anypony the satisfaction of seeing her pain.'_

He smiled. _'I like this one. Try and hurt her, huh? Okay then—let's dance.'_

"Now Diamond Tiara, that isn't—"

"Hold on, time out Cheers." Thunderbolt interrupted his new teacher, dropping suddenly to the ground, giving the three fillies in question a hard, studious kind of stare before turning his attention to his would-be-tormentors.

"Did you say Cutie Mark Crusaders?" He asked, now winging the conversation as he went.

"Wh—"

"As in _the_ Cutie Mark Crusaders? _The_ Cutie? Mark? Crusaders?"

"You _know_ them?"

Thunderbolt laughed. "You—you're joking, right? Does Thunderbolt know the Cutie Mark Crusaders? _Ha!"_

"I—"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, see, truth is, Thunderbolt is from Baltimare, yeah, and Thunderbolt's heard _all_ about you. Word gets around, see, yeah yeah yeah, And Thunderbolt's got good friends in-in the Big Apple itself," He pressed forward, hoping his imagination might save him. "Oh yeah," He added at the gasps from the rest of the class. "Thunderbolt means _Manehattan_ itself, baby, oh yeah. He doesn't know how, but his friends—Thunderbolt's friends—they rave about you. They _love_ you. You three are right living legends, you are, yeah. He doesn't know how they know you, but some pony's been out there spreadin' the word—"

"THAT'S BABS SEED!" The Earth Pony exclaimed excitedly, suddenly forgetting all about the embarrassment her classmates had just caused her. Thunderbolt hid the sigh of relief—this was either genius or downright stupid.

Hopefully Storm never found out about this.

"Yeah, _right_." The silver pony argued. "You don't even know their _names_!"

He approached them, his eyes scanning their desks, taking in every word on the papers before them. Now for the real test.

"Please, like Thunderbolt could get such a thing. Applebloom. Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo. Don't worry—Thunderbolt promises: you fillies are legendary where Thunderbolt comes from. Thunderbolt couldn't ever forget those names. See, Thunderbolt's gonna level with you, ponies: Thunderbolt came to school today looking forward not to learning, not to making new friends, but to meeting you three, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I-I think I even have my autography book here somewhere."

He raced to dig through the satchel around his neck—a gift from his brother the night before, in celebration of his return to the family and in honor of his new education—and soon he was withdrawing a small collection of parchment bound into a small book. He'd planned on using it for his doodles, but right now it had a new, even better person.

"Thunderbolt would considered it an honor—an _honor_ , fillies, if he could have your autographs."

The class had gone deathly quiet. Thunderbolt's smile only grew. This was working out far better than he'd ever planned. As the white Unicorn accepted the book of parchment, Thunderbolt turned his attention towards the two bullying fillies.

It was now or never.

"As for you two. It's time Thunderbolt set you little ponies straight, so pay attention mate. My flank may be blank, this is true, but that only makes me better than you. The possibilities are open, my future is free, ain't no pony ever been as exciting as me! Say what you want, say what you will but your jokes just don't fit the bill. So go on now run along and play, because Thunderbolt's here to stay. Your attitudes are lame your humor is dry, just hearing your voices makes me wanna _cry_. We're in school now so you better shut up and pay attention, or Thunderbolt's gonna put you on a permanent suspension. Better a Blank Flank than a Grain Brain, so next time think before going one-one-one with the Great One. And that's the bottom line, 'cause Thunderbolt said so."

He fluttered back into the air, leaning back and crossing his front legs over his chest, now allowing him a smug look of victory as the rest of the class clapped and laughed in unison. Afraid of what had happened when he'd found himself captivated by the orange Pegasus—Applebloom?—he instead turned his gaze first two the two ponies who'd unsuccessfully tried to embarrass him on his first day in class, and then to his teacher, who had a look on her face that was half-amusement and half-stern. In response to her shrug, Thunderbolt gave his shoulders a shrug and adopted a look and helpless smile, as though to ask the mare "What could I do?"

"Okay, everypony, settle down." Cheerilee commanded lightly. "And Thunderbolt, do kindly refrain from rap attacks while _in_ class."

"Thunderbolt understands, Cheers." Thunderbolt explained, giving the rest of the class a playful wink as he settled back down to his seat. This, in turn, received one final, appreciative round of laughter from the remainder of the class, and Thunderbolt, confident he'd made his point, returned to his seat at last, pausing to give his neck a dramatic pop.

The rest of the ensuing morning passed by in a relatively unremarkable fashion. Thunderbolt listened as Cheerilee went on with her lesson, feigning attention as minutes stretched on into hours. When at last it was time for the mid-day recess period, Thunderbolt was one of the first students to be out the door to take in the freedom of being outside.

Quickly separating himself from the rest of the class, he moved to a thin, tall tree that towered above the landscape. He plopped down, curling up and laying his head down on his front legs. His eyes narrowed, but he refused to allow them to fully shut. Instead, he allowed them to search the expanse of the schoolyard, not stopping until they'd settled on the three fillies he'd stood up for earlier. Content, for the moment, he focused in on the young orange Pegasus, watching their every move as he pretended to be asleep.

What was it with her? Why had she captured his attention so? Now that he was to himself and free to war with his inner emotions and thoughts, he grilled himself on the question. At first he'd assumed nothing special about her as he'd watched her trot into class, talking animatedly with her two friends. Yet, something had changed—what?

Had it been a tug at his heart as she'd come under fire by the two bullying fillies?

Had it been the defiance, the fierce refusal to let them see her pain, to see her suffer?

What had it been? Had it, perhaps, been something else? Fate?

He closed his eyes, giving his head a furious shake. Enough with this namby-pamby emotional feeling junk. Whatever it'd been, it was stupid, it was pointless, and it was—

Gone.

He opened his eyes, only to find the trio of fillies had disappeared, vanishing into thin air as though they'd ever existed. Instinctively, again not understanding what was drawing him, he climbed to his feet, forcing himself to remain calm as he looked around.

Where—

"Howdy there, Thunderbolt!"

"ARAGH!"

Having not expected to be greeted so suddenly, the young Pegasus found himself shooting upwards, suddenly hugging a branch as he looked down in panic.

"What the hay was—oh, it's you fillies." He sighed, realizing that it was only the trio he'd momentarily lost track of. He let go of the branch and allowed his wings to safely lower him back to the ground below, where he then proceeded to stretch his wings and legs, working furiously to shrug off the moment of fear he'd exhibited. "Sup?"

"That was pretty awesome of you, taking on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon like that." The orange Pegasus praised. Immediately Thunderbolt's hearts skipped three beats as they jumped into his throat, his stomach suddenly feeling fluttery and uneasy.

What the blazes was happening?

"It was nothing—"

"Nothing?" The white Unicorn asked, as though sounding shocked he could play off such an event. "It was amazing! I've _never_ seen those ponies put in their place like that—"

"It _was_ pretty funny, wasn't it?"

"Here ya go." The orange Pegasus said, offering Thunderbolt the bound book of parchment he'd given to them earlier that morning.

"Ah, I'd forgotten all about that." He said, taking it in his hooves and opening it up. The first name, scrawled in wide letters, read _Apple Bloom._

"Who's Apple Bloom?"

"Me." The Earth Pony answered, raising a hoof of her own.

"Sweetie Belle?" He asked, flipping the parchment over to see the next name written in tighter, neater writing.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! That's me!" The Unicorn answered happily.

"So then," Thunderbolt concluded, looking at the third page of parchment to read _Scootaloo_ in a sloppy collection of letters. "You must be Scootaloo." He said, turning to the Pegasus who'd so caught his attention.

"You know it!"

"So, Thunderbolt, Ah have a question."

"What's up?"

"Why'd yeh do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stick up fer us—"

"Not that we _needed_ you to stick up for us or anything." Scootaloo added.

"Yeah—we could _totally_ handle _those_ two on our own."

"Ah, that." Thunderbolt shrugged. "Dunno."

"You _don't_ know why you took up fer us?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Maybe I needed a good laugh—a laugh a day is good for the soul. Or maybe I was bored—no offense, but Cheers simply needs to pick some more interesting subjects for class, or I'm gonna go comatose." He paused. "Or maybe it's because I _hate_ bullies."

"Me too." Scootaloo agreed. "Bullies are _so_ uncool."

"Seriously, though—I've met ponies like those two before, and I hate them. The way they talked about you, the tone of superiority, as though they seemed to think you fillies should be thankful to be graced by their mere presence—it—it awakens the _Storm_ within me."

The four laughed, and even before Apple Bloom asked him if he'd like to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Thunderbolt realized they were friends. After all, there were some things in life ponies couldn't go through with _out_ becoming friends, and standing up to bullies was one of them.

"Hey, girls, do we have assigned seats?"

"Ah think so—why?"

He smiled, reaching into his satchel to pull out a pair of pink, nondescript whoopee cushions. Instantly, his new friends' faces lit up. As they led him back towards the school, he returned the things to his satchel for a moment, staring at that third piece of parchment as he walked.

 _Scootaloo_.

His smile only widened.

* * *

{ **Ponyville, Equestria – Future}**

The full moon slowly rose higher into the sky, illuminating the green foliage of the trees and the blades of grass as they swayed in the gentle summer breeze. From afar, one would never expect that anything extraordinary was or was _about_ to take place in this quaint town. The pony inhabitants were enjoying a lazy end to a beautiful, peaceful day, ready to go happily into their coming slumbers. Overhead, a flock of birds soared happily on the kind winds, their movements in perfect unison. Indeed, nothing out of the ordinary at all.

On the edge of town, then, came a sharp, barely audible snap, followed immediately by a flash of blinding, white light and a brief blast of stout wind. As the light faded, a blast of violet energy exploded downwards from the sky, small star-shaped objects raining down on top of the ground and melting away.

Two forms appeared suddenly, flickering into existence out of nothingness as they staggered forward, each pony struggling to retain their composure as they each struggled with what had just happened.

"COWABUNGA!" Storm bellowed as he shook his body clean, as though he were a dog drying himself after a sudden shower. "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

"How about _not_." Twilight muttered, her front legs bent to bow her over, her eyes and face looking as though she might be prepared to vomit.

"Sorry, Twi." Storm apologized, moving towards his teacher. "It _does_ take some getting used to."

"Wha—what—" She looked up, suddenly taking in her surroundings.

"Storm?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What did you do?"

"I—"

"Did you lower the sun and raise the moon?"

"Well—"

"You can't have lowered the sun and raised the moon."

"Why—"

"Only Celestia can lower the sun, and only Luna can raise the moon."

"I—"

"Do you think this is _funny_?!"

"What?"

"I don't know what kind of joke you _think_ you're—"

"Twilight."

"WHAT?!"

"This _isn't_ a joke."

"I—it isn't?"

Storm shook his head.

"But then what—I—what did you do?"

"Hey, you asked for my best magic."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts, Twilight. You asked for my best magic, so I _gave_ you my best magic."

"But what _kind_ of magic?" Twilight asked. "Storm, what did you—"

"Just a simple Future Sight Spell, nothing to—"

"A _what_?"

"It's a spell my mother taught me, _years_ ago. It's really simply—well, by simple I actually mean it's exceptionally complex and difficult to perform. We shouldn't be more than forty-eight hours into the future."

"The _future_?!"

Storm nodded.

"You know _Time Travel Magic?!_ "

"Have you _seen_ my cutie mark, Twilight?" Storm asked, referring to the golden hour glass with a tornado in place of sand that occupied his flank. "I'm good with most any kind of magic, but my specialty is magic related to time travel."

"But that's—"

"Impossible?"

"Well— _yeah_."

"Only impossible is inside your mind."

"What?"

"Your focus determines your reality, Twilight, you should know that. If you keep telling yourself something's impossible, you'll always accept that as fact. But if you act like you can do it, you'll be amazed at how high you can fly."

"Now you sound like Princess Celestia."

Storm winked. "I learned from the best."

They both giggled as Storm began studying their surroundings.

"So then—we really did travel forward through time?"

"No doubt."

"Ooooh, this is so exciting!"

"Yeah—"

"I'm so excited."

Storm laughed.

"Are you excited?"

"Su—"

"Because I'm excited."

"I—"

"I've never travelled to the future before."

"Y—"

"I've went _back_ in time, but never to the _future_! Eek! I'm so _EXCITED!_ "

"I—"

"Now I know how Pinkie Pie must feel on a daily basis."

"Really?"

"Storm, you _have_ to teach me this spell—"

"I dunno about—"

"The girls won't ever believe this—"

Leaving Twilight to her hurried, excited ramblings, Storm moved away, now looking around and properly taking in their surroundings. He'd performed this spell several times before, though, admittedly, it had been years since he'd done so—a different pony, a different lifetime. Yet it felt just like breathing or talking—it wasn't something he could ever forget. However—

It felt different.

It was the future, yes, so some might think that was to be expected, but—no—that wasn't it. It wasn't his environment—no.

The _magic_ felt—the magic _tasted_ —different.

Something wasn't right.

He paused, taking in a deep breath as he sniffed the air about him. It smelled of flowers and grass, of life itself. However, beneath the surface, it smelled—different. It was sweeter, but it was also danker. Changed.

He approached a tall, thick tree standing meters ahead. He studied it, and immediately came to the conclusion that it was an oak tree. Plain and simple. Nothing special about it at all.

Not knowing what else to do, he stuck his tongue out and ran it along the rough, ragged edges of the bark. He spat and coughed, his brain suddenly putting the pieces together.

He knew what had happened. He knew where he'd gone wrong. He knew, now, why things felt so different.

But—no. No. It couldn't be. Twilight herself had said it perfectly: it wasn't possible. His horn glowed silver-grey and immediately his sonic screwdriver appeared from his saddle bag. Glowing gold, the device whirred and buzzed busily. Even before Storm had listened to or seen the device's results, he knew they'd only confirmed his fears.

This. Was. Bad.

"Oooooh, we have to go—"

"NO!"

In a snap of silver energy, Storm disappeared, reappearing nearly instantly in front of the Alicorn princess, stopping her cold in her tracks.

"What the—"

"We have to go, now."

"What? _Why_? Surely—"

"No, Princess, you don't understand—"

"Clearly I _don't_ —"

"Look. This spell—I've used it before, loads of times."

"So?"

" _So,_ it only ever takes me forty-eight to seventy-two hours into the future."

"Okay— _and_?"

"Until now."

"What?"

"Twilight, we've not travelled two _days_ into the future—"

"We haven't?"

"We've traveled two _decades_ into the future."

"You're joking, right?"

"I—"

"Oh," She said, noticing the look on his face. "You're _not_ joking."

Storm held up the Sonic Screwdriver. "Sorry Princess: the Screwdriver never lies."

"I—"

"Twilight, we can debate this later; right now, we need to leave—"

"You said you've done this before."

"Yes, but—"

"Then why are you so scared? It's just a vision—"

"No."

"No?"

"It's called Future Sight because my mom couldn't think of anything else to call it, but it's _not_ a vision."

"Are you saying—"

"We've _travelled_ twenty-years into the future."

"I—wait, you know what this means, right?"

"That we need to get _back_ to our present timestream, and _now_?"

"No—Storm, this is incredibly advanced magic."

"I—"

"Only a hooffull of ponies have ever mastered time travel. Even Star-Swirl the Bearded—"

"I _know_."

"Storm, you—you should really be proud of yourself. You've mastered a branch of magic even _I've_ never—"

"I'll be proud later—right now, let's get back—"

"But—"

"Twilight, please, you don't understand—"

"Then make me."

"Huh?"

"You said I don't understand. So _make_ me understand."

Storm sighed. Of course, she'd never understand, not truly, not unless he told her the truth about his heritage, about the Time Lords and why they'd developed the TARDIS to transport them through time and across space. And if he got into that, they'd be there for _another_ twenty years while he tried to explained the full details of what Time Lords were.

Unless—

"Fine. Twilight, I'm good with time travel because it's in my blood—my family's always been good with time travel; it's what we do."

"Okay—"

"Twilight, bad things happen to ponies who meddle with time. Bad things. _Terrible_ things. Take the worst thing you can imagine and multiply it by infinity—that doesn't even come _close_ to the consequences of messing up time streams."

"Then—"

"This spell is only meant to go a day or three into the future because the damage a pony can do to the immediate future or the immediate past pales in comparison to the damage you can cause the further you travel. Extended, prolonged travel through time requires greater preparation, more advanced technique. If we take so much as one step right now, we could destabilize the time vortex."

"The time vortex?"

"You'd call it the space-time continuum."

"Oh."

"Yes. We have to go—now—"

"But—"

"No—"

"STORM!"

"What?"

"Please. I—time magic's always been a favorite subject of mine." She explained. "I understand why you're so worried, now—it _is_ scary—"

"Saying this is scary is like saying the sun is bright—"

"But can't we look around a bit—"

"No—"

"But—"

"Twilight, this is more than just the general future—it could be _our individual_ futures. Foreknowledge is dangerous. Imagine if you found out who you married before you ever even met him, or imagine if you found out Lulu slipped back into darkness and returned to her role as Nightmare Moon—"

"I'd go back and stop her—"

" _Exactly_! Even though, in the present, she's done nothing wrong."

"But we'd have just seen—"

"Twilight, the first lesson any pony learns about time travel: always in motion is the future. It's a river, ever-flowing and ever-changing. Just because you see something in a vision of the future doesn't mean it's destined to come true. So in that situation you'd be going back to our own timeline and punishing Luna for something she'd never done, something she may never do, and it'd only drive her away and back into that darkness—you'd be filling out a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Oh."

"So—"

"Please, Storm." She pleaded. He wanted to say no, but every argument, every valid reason why they should leave evaporated into oblivion as he found himself staring into her bright, amethyst eyes. "I respect that this is dangerous, but there's still so much I could learn. So—please?"

She had him. Blast it, he hated it, but she had him. He needed to say no, to put his hoof down, like he'd done so many times before with other ponies in his life, and be firm, but he _couldn't_. _Why_ couldn't he? It'd never been an issue before.

"Fine." He relented.

"YES!"

" _But_ , you do what I say when I say it. And if you see future me _or_ future you, turn around and leave in the opposite direction."

"Deal—"

"Also." He paused, a bright wave of silver light washing over them both.

"What was that?"

"Perception filter. Standard magic. So long as we keep a low profile and do nothing to draw attention to ourselves, we should be but a shadow to anypony who _does_ see us."

"Okay then, so where do we go to first?"

"You're the boss, Princess. You lead, I follow."

"Hmm—oh, look!" She said happily, pointing off in the distance. "It's the Carousel Boutique. Let's go see Future Rarity."

Storm nodded with a smile. "Cowabunga."

The pair of ponies trotted down the gentle hill and continued onwards, not stopping until they'd reached the aforementioned building.

Storm remembered the Boutique from the tour of Ponyville Twilight had given him, but—it looked different. It looked sleeker, larger, and far more ornate, as though it were doing well better off than it had been twenty years previously. Even Twilight took notice of this fact.

"Looks like Rarity's doing good for herself."

"I'll say."

"I—"

They stopped, then, their voices going silent as a new sound infiltrated their ears. It was—it was beautiful. It was soft. Pure. It was full of love and peace, the single gentlest sound either pony had ever heard. It was a song that seemed to drift down from the heavens themselves.

 _"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."_

"Is that—"

Twilight giggled, clapping her front hooves together like an excited schoolyard filly. "That's Rarity."

"Where—"

Twilight motioned for him to follow her, and so he did, ducking down and staying low as they circled the Boutique, stopping only when they'd reached a large, clear window.

"What—"

"Awwwww." Twilight exclaimed, and the purple mare seemed to literally melt as she backed away. "That is beautiful."

"What?"

She motioned Storm to take a turn looking in. Swallowing down a taste of bile, his stomach still uneasy, he moved forward, rising up to look into the scene beyond.

Twilight had once again been perfectly correct.

A white Unicorn with a purple mane and tail was curled up on a nice, large bed with soft, blue sheets. Her front legs stretched out in front of her, a small, pink foal with a matching violet mane laid sleeping on her back, a content smile plastered on her rosy cheeks. The larger Unicorn had her mane tied up in a lose bun that seemed to be the trademark of overworked mothers everywhere, yet it seemed to make her look all that more radiant and beautiful. Her horn tip was lit with a bright white-blue light that seemed to be acting as a night light as she continued to sing the foal—obviously her daughter—gently to sleep.

However—there was something odd about the foal. Her neck, just under the purple mane, was adorned with a ridge of violet spines, and her eyes were an odd (but familiar) shade of green. She was obviously a pony, but yet she was—different. A new breed of pony, perhaps?

"I always knew Rarity would make a great mother." Twilight whispered happily as they watched the scene progressing.

Her angelic singing continued for several more minutes, both Storm and Twilight going silent as they watched Rarity finish putting the young foal to sleep. Once she'd finished, Rarity gentle laid the young filly onto the bed, sliding out slow and gentle so as to not wake her daughter up.

"If only you could go to sleep as easy your father did when _he_ was your age." She whispered, pulling the covers over the foal so that they were tucked firmly around and under her small body.

Suddenly, a crash from another room filled the air, causing Rartiy to leap up from momentary fright while Twilight and Storm both got off with only a heavy shudder. Calming down, Rarity grimaced. "Little darling, sometimes I don't know whether I want to hug your father or kill him. I daresay I spend as much making repairs as I do on my fabrics." The pony she spoke to offered a big yawn as her face scrunched itself up and she turned from side-to-side, but otherwise she remained fast asleep. Twilight giggled once more.

"I've never anypony sleep through that kind of noise. She almost reminds me of Spike."

"Spike? Your little dragon friend?"

Twilight nodded. "He slept through our entire battle with Nightmare Moon."

"Heavy sleeper."

" _Very_ heavy sleeper." Twilight confirmed with a light laugh.

Storm mused. A baby dragon? In two decades, he'd not be such a baby, would he? But—no. He shook the thought clear of his mind. Age might not be such an issue, given the two decade leap in time they'd just taken, but species barriers was something even time couldn't amend, and there was simply no known way for a _dragon_ and a _pony_ to mate and produce offspring; it was, simply put, biologically impossible.

So then, a new breed of pony it was. He resisted the urge to smile. This was _so_ exciting—it'd been thousands of years, long before he'd been born, since a new race of ponies—the Alicorn—had first been discovered. He'd long dreamt of what it must have been like, discovering a new race of ponies. Could it be, in his twilight days, he might get that final, amazing victory?

Again, he shook his head. No. This wasn't _the_ future—it was _a_ future. One possibility out of a trillion probabilities. It could happen, or it mightn't happen at all. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was a Time Lord—his mother and his father had both taught him all they knew of time travel and the rules any time traveler must abide by and remember. As tempting as it was to take this for granted, nasty things could happen if he went back in the past and acted on this knowledge. Time itself could be irreversibly damaged and changed, and after the stories—

He shivered again, only this time it was enough to jerk his head around with such force that even his mentor-turned-companion took notice.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Seeing this gives me the chills."

"Why? It's just Rarity—"

"Granted, she's pretty, but that's not it."

"Then what—"

"We're doing something we're _not_ supposed to be doing." He explained, hoping she'd not catch on. After all, it wasn't an exact lie. "Like I said before, this spell was never meant to take anypony this far into the future, nor was it intended to see what the future may—or may _not—_ hold for your friends."

"Storm, I—if you want to go—"

"No."

The word was out of his mouth before he'd even realized he was speaking. Stallion and mare turned to face one another, the mentor posing a silent question to her worried pupil. Something else, something— _unknown_ —crossed Twilight's face, and immediately Storm turned away, turning his attention back towards the Carousel Boutique.

None of this was right. It shouldn't be _possible._ Magic—the stronger it was the more unpredictable it could become. As far as the time spells he'd learned growing up, this was one of the more simple ones, one he'd performed a hundred times over during the course of his life. Each time, it'd gone off exactly as he'd planned, never sending him more than seventy-two hours ahead, and each time he'd returned without incident. No paradoxes, no harmful foreknowledge, just the usual adventure in time. His mother—

"Mom." He whispered, wishing, now more than ever, that he could speak with her just one final time. Closing his eyes, the image of a petite mare suddenly appeared before him, her bronze form topped by a mane of blue. Even now, over two centuries later, he could still remember her, the wisdom that hid even beneath her jokes, the patient love and gentle harshness often at war in her silver eyes.

He should leave. He'd said it, now, more times than he could count. He should activate the counter-spell and return them _both_ to the present. They were in dangerous, uncharted territory here, even for a centuries-old Time Lord. The TARDIS had been designed for reasons far more specific and practical than simply to help transport Time Lords through all of Time and Space. No—they'd been given the most advanced technology to ever exist to not only do that but to keep the travelers as safe as possible, from using a battery of perception filters to help the occupants blend in to the time period or culture they might reach to using the TARDIS systems to help cross any language barrier in existence. They were now twenty years into one—or both—of their futures, with _out_ that protection, separated from unspeakable catastrophe by only a mediocre Perceptive Spell. The moment his spell broke—

No.

He was as experienced with this spell as any Unicorn could be with _any_ spell. He'd never fluked this magic before. He'd always been successful, _always._ As such, if this was the first mistake he'd ever made, landing them decades ahead, then it begged the question— _why_?

Rule Four.

He could sense it, now, just barely, on the very fringe of existence, so faint it was nigh invisible. It was weak, but it _was_ there—something greater than mere happenstance was at work here. No, the spell had malfunctioned for a reason, and it was his to find out just what that reason was.

"No." He repeated.

"No? No, what?"

"We stay."

"Stay? Just a minute ago you wanted nothing to leave, but—"

"Changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?"

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Looks like it, yeah."

The pair continued their walk from Carousel Boutique in a comfortable silence for several minutes, Storm's mind still hard at work as he struggled to comprehend what might be at play here. What—or _who_ —ever was interfering with his magic, intentionally or otherwise, had to be exceedingly strong, as this level of magic itself was exceedingly strong and therefore could only be interfered with by superior levels of magic, and only an excessively-powerful Unicorn could pull off such a spell. Yet, no pony he knew was that powerful—even Celestia—

Celestia.

Again, it came to the front of his mind.

Rule Four. Nothing happens by coincidence.

Celestia had commanded him to move to Ponyville and take up an education under Twilight Sparkle. Upon moving to Ponyville, he'd been reunited with his brother, discovered a second Equestrian Time Lord who was searching for his own missing TARDIS, and now a spell he'd used countless times before had suddenly messed up and taken him eighteen to twenty years further into the future than it should have, and all in a matter of less than a single week.

Everywhere he looked, Celestia was involved. _She'd_ sent him to Ponyville, it had been a letter from her revealing the letter from his mother. _Celestia_ had arranged for him to return home, to the museum his mother had built and therein returning his lost brother to him. And now—no, there was no such thing as coincidence. Princess Celestia was involved, and she had a plan she was masterfully putting into motion. Of course, that begged another question—what was her endgame?

He loved Celestia as much as he'd ever loved a teacher, and he had as much respect for her as he could. But, the fact remained: she was playing him.

Rule Thirty-Five.

 _'Okay Celestia, this is how you wanna dance, I'm for it. Time to play the game.'_

"Storm?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking around as he was suddenly pulled from his mental retreat. Looking around, he found only Twilight as a pair of unknown ponies passed by, totally oblivious to their presence. "What's up?"

"Are you—okay?"

"What? 'Course I am, why wouldn't I be? I'm okay—I'm so okay that okay's my middle name—"

"You are?"

"Always?"

"But—"

"But what?"

"You spaced out."

"I did?"

She nodded. "Yeah, your eyes went all—" She crossed her eyes in a manner that, at any other time, would have been comical. "And then you looked lost and confused."

He chuckled. "I was."

"You were? But—"

"Thinking."

"About this spell?"

Storm nodded his head.

"And _you_ think Celestia's got something up her hoof."

This time, Storm was unable to hide his surprise.

"I—how did you—"

"Oh you're not the only pony who can put the pieces together."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "It's quite obvious, really. I'd be surprised if you _didn't_ suspect she was playing at something. I mean, really? She sends you to me, and then you find out you'll be living in the museum your _mother_ built, take custody of your little brother, and then a spell you say you've used before without flaw suddenly messes up, and it's supposed to be coincidence."

He nodded. "Sounds like experience talking."

"Oh yeah." She giggled. "If only you knew."

"Then tell me."

"What?"

"You said if only I knew—tell me."

"Well, when I was still her student, I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return. I told Princess Celestia, but she told me I'd read too much into an old mare's tale. Then she sent me to Ponyville to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Festival—"

"Only Nightmare Moon _did_ return."

"I didn't know it at the time, but she was actually helping me learn what I needed to know to defeat Nightmare Moon and redeem Princess Luna. While I was consumed with my own worries and the disbelief that she just dismissed me like I was nopony, she was thinking three steps ahead the entire time. At the time, I was disappointed and feeling let down—I was her faithful student, and yet she'd just ignored what I knew to be true, yet in reality she was ensuring I had what I needed to save Equestria."

"I—"

"But looking back, I realize something else."

"What?"

"Princess Celestia wasn't just trying to save Equestria."

"Oh?"

"She was saving _me_."

" _You_?"

Twilight nodded, now. "I never cared much for friends. I had a few in Canterlot—Moon Dancer, Minuette, Twinkleshine—but I never really gave them the attention they deserved as my friends. I was too busy studying and learning all I could. Looking back—the old me could never have stopped Nightmare Moon, or Trixie, or Discord—and Equestria would have fallen. More importantly, my friends haven't only opened up my heart, but they've saved me, more times than I can count."

"Suppose that makes sense—"

"I promise, Storm—it might seem suspicious, and I _know_ it's frustrating, but she knows what she's doing—I trust her as much as I trust any of my friends."

"Trusting her was never an issue." Storm revealed. "I—for a moment, on the train from Canterlot, I hated her."

"You _what_?"

"I hated her." Storm revealed. "I thought she was dismissing me, pawning me off on some lesser princess—no offense."

"Umm—none taken?"

"I thought she was giving up on me, I thought she was deciding I'm a lost cause, and yeah, it angered me."

"But that changed—right?"

"Lulu helped—"

"Lulu?"

Storm chuckled. "Princess Luna—probably my only tried-and-true friend. She—she showed me how stupid I was being. I've never _not_ trusted Celestia, but—"

"But what?"

He sighed. "Right now, my life's at a crossroads, and I know the road _I_ want to take, that I _need_ to take. But it seems Celestia has different plans, and so all I can do is sit here, hold on, and enjoy the ride. I'm not in control, and I hate that, Twilight, I _hate_ it. There are four things I hate: traitors, surprises, pears, and not being in control of my own future, something I've had all my life."

"Oh. I can understand that. But—maybe she has a reason—"

"She most certainly does." Storm agreed. "And in the end, if I know Princess Celestia, I'll decide it was worth it, and maybe I'll even learn some great life lesson from it, but right now I still hate it. I—"

"No!"

"Twilight, wha—HANG ON!"

Twilight, however, had suddenly charged forward with reckless abandon, leaving a stunned and astonished Storm to try to catch her as she continued running, a feat he knew he was failing spectacularly at. Her midnight blue mane flowing out behind her, Twilight turned a corner to her right with such fierceness that Storm could almost see the air parting around her, and yet she only continued to move faster.

"Twilight!" He shouted, hoping he didn't break the perception filter. "What's going on?!"

"I—" She paused, coming to stop before a building—or the lack thereof—and before she whispered a tearful "No.", Storm could see what had caught her attention.

It was Sugar Cube Corner.

Or rather, it was what was _left_ of Sugar Cube Corner.

The gingerbread-like roof was gone, a majority of it simply missing entirely with the sides having caved in. Shards of wood—pale yellow, wooden brown, and candy pink, littered the ground, a massive scorch mark surrounding the base foundation of the lost building. The glass of the windows had shattered, and pieces of furniture hung haphazardly out the openings. One window, just to the right of the front door, had a tattered umbrella, full of holes, jutting out. As if on cue, a gust of wind kicked up, and the ribbons of fabric gave a feeble, weak flap, as though it were a final semblance of defiance, as though the confectionary capital was refusing to go silently into that long night.

Storm could remember it from his tour of Ponyville, which, though it had only been four days ago, now suddenly felt like it had been two lifetimes ago. He closed his eyes, remembering the gaggle of young ponies running out of those doors, happily eating their large, pink cupcakes, frosting and sprinkles on their muzzles. Their laughter had so filled the air that day, making him feel both on edge and oddly at peace, reminding him of a happier, more innocent time. He opened his eyes, and there were no ponies, now. The only sound was an owl in the distance, its hoot suddenly far more eerie than it should have been. The ground, littered with debris and scorched dirt, was illuminated by the bright, blue light of the moon, a ghastly reminder of some great battle long lost to the annals of history. In the gust of wind, a lone cake pan flipped over, landing against a piece of wood. Though dead, Sugar Cube Corner's ghosts were far from asleep.

"What happened here?"

"Dunno." Storm answered, still studying the scene before him. He'd seen wanton destruction on massive scales during the Lost War, fighting against the Chrysila Armies, and this was more what he'd seen then than some simple accidently baking fire or singular attack. His nostrils flared for a moment as he took in the scent of the realm around him.

Yes. It was there. It smelt of thick smoke and burning wood, of hatred, and of evil. It was a bitter, pungent smell that hung in the air even now, after an impossibly long time, a permanent reminder of the damage such anger and hatred had caused.

And then he could taste it. The metallic, bitter tangy sensation in his mouth that signified only one thing.

Blood.

The cake frosting and breaded confectionary had been soaked in the blood of the innocent. It hit him with an angry finality, a surety that he'd rarely before known. Cold-blooded murder had occurred here, and the ghosts of those victims still screamed to him for justice. He could sense it, he could _hear_ them, begging him to put them to rest and secure for them the justice they'd been denied.

"I—no. Please, I-I c-can't—"

While Storm had remained captivated by his own thoughts, Twilight had moved a good thirty-five yard pace away, where she'd begun studying a large, yards-long marble wall, on which were etched what he heavily suspected were names, almost certainly those of the ones lost here.

Twilight collapsed helplessly to the ground, her violet form shaking and shuddering as the tears now flowed freely from her face.

He didn't know why, or how, he was doing it, but he somehow immediately closed the distance between them, sinking down to wrap his front hooves around the young Alicorn and pulling her close, saying nothing as she now sobbed onto his shoulder, her horn roughly scratching against his skin and coat. Yet, oddly—he didn't mind. Instead, he tightened his grip around her, whispering assuredly in her ears that it was okay, that this was but a single vision from a trillion possibilities. It did nothing to help.

Leaving Twilight to her tears for the moment, Storm turned and resumed studying the scene around him. This was—it was more than mere murder, even on a massed scale. Though the ponies lost here had long-since been put to rest, the building remained ravaged, even though rebuilding it should have been finished years before. No—this was different.

Murder alone didn't describe this atrocity. Lives hadn't been erased here—life itself had been exterminated. He looked up to watch as a flock of birds soared by overhead; no, that was wrong. They didn't seem to be acting differently from normal birds, yet they wheeled about in perfect unison, adopting a flight pattern that took them _around_ the parameter of the ruins of Sugar Cube Corner. His head, then, dropped down, looking closely at the grass under his—no. There was no grass, but rather solely blackened dirt littered with debris. Even nature refused to acknowledge the grisly graveyard, as though whoever was responsible for this heinous act had also destroyed the very fabric of existence itself.

Powerful magic. Dark magic. Powerfully dark magic had been used here, and even now, likely years after the fact, that taint remained firmly in control.

But who? Who could have done this?

Storm closed his eyes, blotting out the scene around him. In the eye of his mind, he could see his silhouette, a grey shadow against the backdrop of this vision of the future. Focusing fully on that image, he imagined, then, an array of ghostly tendrils stretching out from him to encompass his surroundings. Several began to feel across the devastated ruins that had once been so full of happiness. One of those tentacles began to slither towards the ground, preparing to encompass the weeping Princess that had accompanied him. Another, then, reached towards the wall that had caused his companion such pain, and the remainder of those threads snaked out into the air above his shadowy form.

What had happened here? Who could have done this?

A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder shook his eyes open once more, but now his surroundings had changed. Sugar Cube Corner's remains, Twilight Sparkle, the birds overhead, the wall of names, they'd all disappeared. Now, instead, he was looking out across a barren, burnt landscape, a gruesome mushroom-shaped cloud of rainbow-colored smoke rising up with deathly intentions on the far horizon.

A pair of cyan eyes appeared in the violet clouds above, embraced by an orange sky an magnified beneath a pair of black, circular glasses.

" _Everything has its time."_ The disembodied words reminded him, the voice one he hadn't heard in what now felt like centuries, words that had only just haunted his dreams that very morning. _"And everything ends."_

Another clap of thunder, another flash of lightning, and a blast of hot, buzzing wind. Those haunting eyes were gone, replaced, now, with a crimson face, black stripes zig-zagging across its features, dark teal eyes squinting in angered amusement. A black-and-orange mane adorned the top of the head, and the ears poking through the mane were missing their tips, as though they'd been bitten off in battle. He'd never seen this pony before, not the face, and yet the eyes—they were so familiar, so much a part of him, yet they were alien as well.

 _"You fool."_ His silky laughter boomed out across the landscape. _"Rule Six."_

"Rule Six?" Storm asked, dumbfounded. What does Rule—"

That mysterious laughter exploded outwards yet again, followed shortly by another blast of wind, leaving the young stallion with no choice but to close his eyes while raising a leg to shield himself from the blast. Coughing, he waited until the winds had died down before attempting to open his eyes yet again.

This time, luckily, things seemed to have calmed down. He was back with Twilight, staring ahead at Sugar Cube Corner—or what had been left of Sugar Cube Corner. Shaking his head, he tried desperately to collect himself.

What had just happened? Another spell related to time and space had malfunctioned. Was he simply off his game today, or was somepony interfering yet again?

Forcing the issue from his mind, he instead turned his attention to the wall that had caused Twilight such grief, wondering, perhaps, if their might be some great clue there that would help him solve the growing mystery.

The design of the wall, he realized, was far more elegant than he'd at first realized, as complex as it was simple. Arranged in an arching half-circle, it was, in fact, divided into seven sections. The central section was made not of marble, as he'd first allowed, but rather it'd been constructed of pure gold. In the middle of this golden block was etched a symbol he'd never seen before, an emerald circle from which emanated two Pegasus-like wings made of glittering diamonds. In the middle of the circle, finally, was an amethyst triangle missing its base. It seemed powerful and archaic, yet almost childish in design. It was something his mind felt he should know, yet still a symbol he'd never seen before.

Words were etched both below and above the symbol. Above it read _'In memorial everlasting of those who here lost their lives defending Equestria from the Dread Lord Scourge. Lest their sacrifices should ever be for vain.'_

Below the odd symbol, then, was the inscription _'XXVI'_ and centered below it read _'A single spark of Courage can ignite the fires of Hope.'_

XXVI.

Twenty-Six.

He shuddered, his blood suddenly freezing as he refused to accept what this meant. Rule Twenty-Six: A single spark of courage can ignite the fires of Hope. Of his hundred-plus rules, this was one he'd not had cause to think on for years. So, then, what was it doing here?

His head bent down, he began to read the names inscribed, now wondering if there he might at last find some answer to the questions he'd been searching for.

 _Mr. Carrot Cake_

 _Mrs. Cup Cake_

 _Daring Do_

 _Fleetfoot_

 _Lotus Blossom_

 _Banana Bliss_

 _Nurse Redheart_

 _Forsythia_

 _Thunderlane_

 _Apple Dumpling_

 _Sunshower_

 _Flash Sentry_

His heart felt suddenly heavy. He'd met the Cakes, briefly, during the party Pinkie Pie had thrown him at the museum, the husband-wife duo responsible for most of the sweets they'd had there. They'd seemed like kind enough ponies. Their home, and their lives, had apparently been totally and utterly annihilated.

Daring Do—the adventurous heroine pony he'd been so enamored with. She had died here as well. That made sense, he supposed—such a strong-willed hero would never sit idly by while all of Equestria hung in the balance.

Fleetfoot—if he remembered correctly, the Wonderbolts currently had a member named Fleetfoot—a battle so grand that both Daring Do _and_ the Wonderbolts had been called in? His frown deepened—a Wonderbolt hadn't been killed in the line of duty since—since—no. Not since Sunflare.

Re-reading the memorial text, he found another thought creeping into his mind.

 _The Dread Lord Scourge._

He'd heard that title before, though the stories and nature behind it eluded him for the moment, but the name—that one was new. He made a mental note to consult his old books once he returned home. For now, however, the mystery only grew—

Hang on.

He'd only just realized that a single name had been etched into the very top of the wall's central section, sitting high above the rest. His eyes slowly tracked upwards, now, as though they themselves were afraid of what he might find there.

Just as he took in the bottom of the letters, however, a mass of purple flesh slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and away from the wall.

Reacting with no thought, a blast of white magical energy lashed out from his horn, streaking towards his attacker. She'd anticipated this, however, and twirled to the side as he brought himself back onto his hooves. Before he could launch a follow-up strike, however, a blast of pink energy had screamed out from her own horn, surrounding him with its powerful aura. A flash of light, then, and he was gone.

He reappeared nearly-instantly several yards from the memorial wall, and moving wobbly, he rushed towards it.

Before he'd taken half-a-dozen steps, however, Twilight's wings had propelled her through the air and into him, stopping him, momentarily, in tracks.

"Twilight? What the devil—"

"You can't read—"

"Of course I can—I've been able to read since I was a colt—"

"No." She corrected. "You _can't_ read that name."

"What? Why can't I?"

"Because, foreknowledge is dangerous."

"I—wait, what?"

"You said foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Yeah, so—"

"So, you mustn't read that name, Storm."

"I—"

"Storm, _no_!"

He stopped struggling, taken briefly aback by her ferocity. She was suddenly as adamant about this as he'd been about them returning to the present. While he was glad she'd taken his warning seriously, he couldn't help but wonder—whose name was she not wanting him to read. There could only be a few, and each was as frightening as the next.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." He revealed, taking a step back.

"I—wait, you will?"

"Of course." He nodded, reaching a hoof forward to wipe a wayward tear from her cheek. "I trust Princess Celestia."

"Erm—okay?"

"And Princess Celestia trusts you, so if she trusts you, then so should I."

"I-"

"Rule Seventy-Five."

"Rule Seventy-Five?"

Storm nodded. "Expect nothing of another that you would not first expect of yourself. I can't expect you to heed my warnings about time travel if I'm not willing to listen to them myself. I—"

His words died in his throat. His eyes had wondered beyond Twilight towards another hill. Atop the hill stood a mare, a Unicorn with a coat the color of the deep forest and a mane of silver. Even from this distance, her golden eyes bore into his very soul, laying his deep-most secrets out to bare.

It couldn't be her. She was dead. Yet—here she was, clearly as alive as either he or Twilight.

How?

He took a single step forward, and as though sensing his intentions, she turned and fled, gone as suddenly as she'd appeared.

"NO YOU DON'T!" He bellowed, unable to contain himself, and then he was off, charging recklessly after her.

"Storm, wait!" Twilight shouted, now the one playing catch up as Strom abandoned all his rules of time travel to pursue one of the greatest ghosts of his past.

* * *

 **{Ziost, capital city of Chrystila – Present}**

 _The miniscule, yellow pony looked at her, the green-and-black scarf wrapped ever tightly around his neck. His light grey mane, tipped with cyan, moved in perfect rhythm with the gentle breeze. He said nothing, but instead continuing staring deep into her soul, glaring through her very fabric of being, and in his silence came the stinging accusations his mouth never uttered._

 _She'd lied._

 _She'd betrayed his trust._

 _He loved her as though she were his own mother, trusted her with his entire existence, and she'd willingly betrayed him. She tried turning away, but instead found herself drawn ever-deeper into his maroon eyes._

 _"I know what you did, Emes."_

 _"I-I had n-no choice, Tearbox. We can gain so much if Father—"_

 _"I know what you did, Emes." Tearbox repeated in his spectral form. "And even after you bring Chrysila to ruins, I still forgive you."_

 _"NOOOO!"_

"Mi'lady?"

"Huh-what? I—"

Emerald shook her head furiously as she came to her senses, looking around as she desperately attempted to make sense of her surroundings.

A high stone domed ceiling arched upwards above her, shining in a rainbow of colors from the stained glass that denied the gloominess of the sky above. Gorgeous, sophisticated tapestries and paintings adorned every inch of the wall space around her, broken up only by large, walk-in closets and a polished marble floor.

She was in her room.

She turned to the mare who'd addressed her.

Satine.

She was in her chambers, with her personal hoofmaiden. The other mare's violet mane was currently dripping wet, a tangled, crazy mess from Emerald's distracted attempts at styling it.

"My darling, by the Maker!" She gasped, suddenly realizing the disaster she'd created in the other pony's hair. "Whatever happened to your mane?"

"Apologies, mi'lady—you don't seem to—to fully be yourself."

"Myself?"

"I—"

"What do you mean?"

"You—"

"Are you suggesting _I'm_ responsible for this atrocious act against fashion?"

"In your defense, Lady Emerald, you _do_ appear to be somewhat distracted—you've not been yourself since your meeting with the Elder Council."

Emerald shuddered.

"Satine, might I ask for a favor?"

"Of course, mi'lady."

"Let us pretend there exists no such thing as an Elder Council."

"That bad?"

"And worse, I fear. Thank the stars Chrysila never has to deal with them outside those dusty old chambers. I mean—those shabby cloaks have _no_ sense of style, and they make my coat look grungy."

Another shudder.

"They make _me_ feel grungy. Satine, do me a favor."

"Madame?"

"Should I ever become Empress, remind me to arrest the lot of them for crimes against fashion."

"Of course, mi'lady—"

"And those chambers. Simply dreadful. I must make a note to decorate them—perhaps then we could actually accomplish something."

"You voted in favor of war, didn't you?"

"I—what?"

"Apologies for the bluntness, Lady Emerald, but—"

"How did you know?"

"Because, you've been distracted since the meeting adjorned. You messed up my mane—no offense, mi'lady—you're fidgeting—"

Emerald suddenly realized she'd been bumping her front hooves together nervously for several moments, now.

"And you're rambling on and on about decorations and fashion, a moot point given the gravity of the vote placed before the Council."

"You know me so well."

Satine bowed her head. "As it is my place, my Princess."

Emerald returned the gesture kindly. "Too true, my friend." As she raised her head up she caught another sight of the train wreck she'd caused.

"Darling, are you _sure_ you're still willing to go through with this plan of mine? It _is_ quite dangerous, my styling failure aside, and if my dreadful father were to discover you—"

"Mi'lady, with all due respect to your lord father, my oath is to you, my loyalty is to you. My life for yours, if the need should arise."

"Yes, well, let us hope it doesn't come to such uncivilized ends, shall we?"

"Of course."

"Now, let us—"

 _"Saddy,"_ A new, familiar voice greeted with suspicious familiarity. _"I like the new do—I don't know whether to be turned on, laugh, or cringe."_

The white mare's face exploded in a furious blush of crimson deeper than any blood ever seen as she turned, unsuccessfully trying to hide her mane and expression from view. Emerald, however, had jumped clear of the floor, spinning around and standing up, spreading her front hooves out wide as though she might be trying to shield her hoofmaiden from the newcomer's presence. So caught up by her surprise she was that she failed to notice the words spoken, or the fond affection lacing the speaker's words.

"STAR DUSK?! WHERE THE PONY DID YOU COME FROM?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED—"

 _"To be in Equestria. Yes, I know."_

"Then how—"

 _"A Spirit Projection Spell. One of the final bits of magic Master Orion taught me before he—"_

Emerald regarded the shimmer, ghostly apparition of her brother.

"I know which spell it is, dear brother: I'm not some uneducated filly, if it's all the same to you. I simply mean it's—it—"

 _"It's_ what _?"_

"An extremely powerful and dangerously volatile spell—few Unicorns would ever dare summon the courage to attempt it."

 _"I'm just that good, dear sister."_

"Or that arrogant."

 _"Is it arrogance if I can back it up?"_

"That's debatable, Star Dusk."

 _"I—"_

"I apologize in advance for my rudeness, dear brother, but surely there is a reason for your—unexpected visit. I would much like for you to get to that reason, sooner rather than later, if you would."

 _"The vote among the Elder Council."_

"What of it?"

 _"Has it been cast?"_

"Yes. Why?"

Her brother visibly sagged, and even across the vast distance separating them, Emerald could sense his sadness, his growing despair. Suddenly she felt her heart slowly dropping in her chest. Star Dusk sighed.

 _"The situation here in Equestria is far different than we'd imagined."_

"Different? How so?"

 _"We told no one, but Father and I once spoke of perhaps a second invasion of Equestria from the north, across the arctic tundra."_

"So?"

 _"We thought perhaps we could find King Sombra and restore his Crystal Empire—"_

"I see. And then our dear grandfather would allow us to use the Crystal Empire as a beachhead to launch a full and complete conquest of Equestria. Practical, and strategically sound—"

 _"The Crystal Empire's returned, Emes."_

Emerald's jaw dropped, the Unicorn unable to hide the surprise on her face.

"D-dear Stars," She stammered, using a nickname she hadn't used in years. "S-surely y-you jest—"

 _"Yeah, it's no joke sis. The Crystal Empire_ is _back—I've seen it."_

"That's good news, though, yes? Surely Father will be—"

 _"Furious."_

"Furious? Whatever for? It means—"

 _"Sombra no longer reigns the tundras."_

"WHAT?!"

Again, Star Dusk nodded to reaffirm his words.

 _"The Crystal Princess controls the Crystal Heart—"_

"Did Sombra not destroy her? If—"

 _"New Princess."_

" _New_ Princess?"

 _"Cadence. Remember Commander Alphie Blade?"_

"How could I forget? The Whispering Oaks were flooded with blood before you slew him. It was a most dreadful day, I do confess."

 _"Yeah, well, his nephew's the Prince of the Crystal Empire."_

"Shining Armor? That little colt? He was a tool—"

 _"Still is, only he's got a bit of a bite now."_

"He didn't—"

 _"Nah—reckon even Tearbox could take him, but his wife—"_

"Cadence? What of her?"

 _"She's an Alicorn."_

For several moments, nopony so much as breathed. Emerald continued staring at her brother, but she wasn't seeing him. Her eyes crossed, her vision blurred, she instead turned her gazing to nothing.

An Alicorn.

To their knowledge, Celestia and her sister, Luna, were the only two ponies to have ever obtained that legendary status, a pony who was Earth Pony, Pegasus, and Unicorn all in one. It remained unclear if they'd been born or created, but the fact remained: no other Alicorns had ever been known to exist.

Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns had their differences, and at different times in history they'd not co-existed. Yet, they all had several things in common, and one of those shared traits was that becoming an Alicorn, gaining both a horn and wings, it was the be-all-end-all in ponykind's existence. A feat so incredibly rare it had only happened twice.

The Alicorn Amulet. It could magnify a Unicorn's magical capabilities beyond possible limits. What, she wondered, would happen if such a trinket were wielded by an Alicorn.

 _"Emerald?"_

"Are you sure?"

 _"What?"_

"An Alicorn? Are you sure this Cadence you met was a true Alicorn?"

 _"Yeah, because so many ponies walk around with wings and horns, right?"_

"This changes everything. With Luna banished forevermore to the moon, Equestria

had but one Alicorn, but with a second now at her side, Celestia may prove infallible."

 _"Perhaps, perhaps not. I've yet to see the Usurper herself; may be Cadence has replaced her—"_

"You don't believe that any more than I do."

 _"No, I don't."_

"So what now?"

 _"It depends."_

"On what?"

 _"Your vote."_

"Oh—that."

 _"Emerald—"_

"In my defense, dear brother, it was a heated, heavy argument. I was all but alone in my belief that we should exercise caution and wait."

 _"So war it is—"_

"No."

 _"No?"_

"It took some doing, Star Dusk, and I had to drop veiled threats more than once, but the Elder Council has deemed that there is some wisdom in waiting for you to report back from Equestria."

 _"They can't know! They can't know—"_

"They know nothing of your true mission in Equestria. They know only that you are scouting ahead to provide reconnaissance for any attempts we make to invade."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"I am."

 _"Good."_

"I suppose you're still not going to tell me the true reason for your mission, are you? Who's this Vee-I-Pee you're searching for?"

 _"I can't tell you that, not yet."_

"Why—"

 _"Because, Father has entrusted me alone with this great secret—even now, forces from within our own castle conspire to bring us down. About that, Father's right; if they found out—"_

"Star Dusk, I—" She trailed off, her sentence ending unfinished. Should she tell her brother of the conversation she'd overheard between Celtic Flame and the mystery pony? Would he believe her if she did?

 _"What's wrong?"_

"I—"

 _"Emerald, if you know something, I could use some good news right now—"_

"To call it 'good news' would be—well, _'good'_ is such a subjective word, is it not?"

 _"Emerald."_ The warning in her brother's voice was as clear as though he were there himself.

"I—do you think perhaps Father could be using you?"

"Using me?"

She nodded. "Perhaps—is there not a chance he could be using you simply to achieve his own ends? Telling you what you _want_ to hear so that you'll just go along with his plans?"

 _"It's possible, yeah."_ He allowed. _"But I think, for once, Father's being as honest as he knows how to be."_

"How can you be so sure?"

 _"When we talk to face, I'll fill you in—I'll fill you_ all _in."_

" _All_?"

 _"Sis, I have a very bad feeling about this—too much feels off, like—"_

"It's a trap?"

 _"Yes. I'm going to need backup sooner or later."_

"Our marks?"

 _"Now that I'm here, it would work. They'll bring you to me."_

"I shall assemble the—"

 _"No, not yet."_

"Pardon me?"

 _"Not yet."_ He repeated. _"I'm en route to Canterlot as we speak—I'll see what the situation is in the Equestrian Capital before I risk bringing you to me."_

"Of course—I suppose that does make some sense."

 _"Stall the Council for as long as you can, Emes."_ Star Dusk commanded. _"If you must, inform them of Cadence and the Crystal Empire's return—it should give them cause to reconsider an invasion while I continue with my original mission."_

"Of course. I—"

"Princess Emerald?"

Emerald spun towards her door. "WHAT IS IT?!"

"Apologies, Your Grace." The aging, pale Unicorn greeted. "But you have a Madame Lily Snap and a Master Forge Hammer calling on you. They await your presence in the Grand Reception—"

"GALLOPING THESTRALS I'D FORGOTTEN!" She screeched, turning momentarily to face her brother.

"Apologies, Star Dusk—"

 _"Go on, go, but be ready. I may call you at any time. And remember—"_

"Stall, yes, of course, I'll stall them all I can."

And with that she was gone, a puff of air all the reminder that she'd been there, the older pony trotting contently after her.

Once Emerald had vanished, Satine suddenly morphed, transforming from the kind, soft-spoken hoofmaiden to a confident young mare, full of happiness and exuding confidence as she approached the shimmering form of Chrysila's Crown Prince.

"Hey you."

 _"I meant what I said, love—you truly are beautiful as ever."_

"You may be a master manipulator, but when it comes to lying let Country Buck do the work—I look horribly."

He chuckled. _"Emes having an off day?"_

"I'm afraid she—she—she's more concerned about the Council than she led you to believe."

 _"Good—she'd be a fool to take the Greycloaks lightly."_ Star Dusk explained approvingly. _"But she'll be fine—she's stronger than she might appear."_

"I—"

 _"But enough about my lovely sister. How is she?"_ He asked cryptically, and though a normal listener might have thought him inquiring about his sister, Satine instinctively knew otherwise.

"Growing like a weed." She chuckled. "And every bit as willful and brazen as her father. It's a shame she's yet to meet him."

 _"One day, perhaps—"_

"Once your lord father's reign has ended?"

 _"You know the dangers—"_

"I do, but I'm afraid I sometimes think her knowing her father would be worth the risk of the—"

 _"No!"_ He barked forcefully. _"No. I—no. I've been down the road of loss before—I don't care to repeat the experience."_

"I know."

 _"The last time I lost my family before it'd been created. If I lost—no. I can't do it, Saddy."_

Satine took a couple of steps forward, hoping this might somehow comfort the other pony.

"It's okay, Dusky, we're still here. Nopony else knows, and until you're ready we'll keep it that way."

 _"I—"_

"Seriously, Dusky, you don't have to explain it to me. Regardless of my occasional desire to risk it all, I know the danger our love has created. After all, it's a dangerous game you play."

 _"A_ game _? You think this is a_ GAME?!"

"The most dangerous of all, yes."

 _"The—"_

"When you play the game of thrones, my love, you win, or you die. There is no middle ground."

He paused, momentarily, looking suddenly thoughtful.

 _"I like that. Might have to use that myself one of these days."_

"Moonlight will be safe, Dusky, while you win the Game of Thrones."

 _"I—"_

Suddenly, Satine found her chest clenching and seizing up in shock. She'd known her mistress's elder brother nearly all her life, and in time she'd come to love him in a way she'd never known possible. Even with the dangers inherent in their secret, forbidden love, she'd known him as a courageous, daring stallion who'd, on more than one occasion, stood up even to his own father, Emperor of all of Chrysila.

She'd also seen him at his lowest, at his weakest, following their retreat from Equestria, when they'd barely been more than younglings themselves. She remembered his pain, his sorrow, his world-shattering anguish over the loss of his beloved Bubble Cake Pie. Even now, all these years later, she could remember the long, cold nights, rain drenching the countryside as she held him in her legs, letting him cry himself into a near-coma as his grief overtook him. He'd let none of the survivors of their annihilated army, not even his own brothers and sister, see him so weak and devastated. She alone had seen him completely and utterly vulnerable.

Seeing this soft, frail, child-like core of him exposed to her and her alone had sealed her fate. She'd fallen in love with him during that exodus back, and during their first night back in Ziost she'd forsaken every vow she'd ever taken, had betrayed the trust of her mistress and the Emperor himself, and she'd gone to Star Dusk, and she'd loved him as best as she knew how, and from that night on, she'd never abandoned him, not even after—

No. She'd seen him weak, grief-stricken, and destroyed on the inside, when the flame had all but been snuffed into eternal darkness. Yet, even then, she'd never seen him look as he looked now. She'd seen him angry, hurt, confused, and sad, but never—

He was scared.

No, not scared. He was downright terrified. Suddenly, she felt a cloak of freezing cold settle down about her.

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously, now afraid of the answer she might receive.

 _"I—I—her father."_

"What of him?"

 _"The day will come when she will grow angry for him not being there in her first years, to not hold her when she falls, comfort her when she's hurt, to make her feel safe and protected—"_

She laughed. She couldn't help it. His fear, to her relief, was as natural as anything could possibly be, and, furthermore, it was a subject she herself had considered many a time before.

 _"Glad to see—"_

"S-sorry, D-Dusky." She explained, trying hurriedly to collect herself. "Is that what you think, that she'll hate y-you?"

Slowly, timidly, he nodded his head.

"Star Dusk, she will be confused, and yes, she may grow angry, but she would never hate her own father. She has his wisdom, and one day she will understand why he took such precautions for her. In time, she will appreciate the sacrifices he's made, that _you've_ made."

" _Give her a hug for me, won't you?"_

"Every night, love."

Now it was Star Dusk who took a step forward.

 _"I was in a hurry to get out of Chrysila and make my return to Equestria, so I'm sorry I never got to say—"_

"No."

 _"No?"_

"No." Satine repeated. "Not goodbye. I know you'll return to me, love."

 _"Always. Not even two Alicorns can stop that."_

"I—"

 _"It's been a long time since I've gotten to say this, but I—"_ He paused briefly, and suddenly his entire demeanor was different. He'd morphed again, now the Crown Prince of Chrysila she'd once admired only from afar.

 _"I think you need to get a new mane-dresser, Satine—next time, my sister might make you go bald."_

"I beg your pardon?" Emerald asked in a scandalized tone, having suddenly returned.

 _"You heard me. Anyway, remember, Emes—be prepared."_

"Always, dear brother, always." She answered mysteriously. Star Dusk, then, gave Satine one last, fleeting look, the ghost of her love sneaking one last peek from behind the mask of the crown before the ghostly image of Emerald's brother vanished into the thin air from whence it'd appeared.

Satine looked down at her chest, at the pendant hanging from her neck, a six-sided star with an amethyst gem in the center. A single tear fell from her right eye, but when she looked up the pain was gone. There was no love-struck mother of one keeping the greatest secret in Ziost. She was but the simple, loyal hoofmaiden.

"Apologies, Satine, darling." Emerald continued. "But the final pieces of our plan have fallen into place."

A platinum tiara appeared before Satine, perfectly mirroring the tiara Emerald's own father had previously awarded her in celebration of her title as Princess Paramount of the Crystal Isles.

"But what of your brother's report? Should you not tell your Father—"

"What Father doesn't know won't hurt him. And yes, it changes my plans, but only a bit. Here's what I'm thinking—"

Meanwhile, an unspeakable distance away, a blue locomotive engine pulled a confectionary-like train behind it, zooming across the Equestrian landscape as it zoomed towards the capital.

Alone in his cabin, the yellow stallion found himself looking at a six-sided star, a flawless diamond in the center. Filled suddenly with unspeakable, unbearable feelings of love and happiness, he draped the thing over his neck. He'd kept it hidden while in Chrysila, the key to his greatest secret. Yet, now he was alone, in Equestria—there'd be no harm, for now, in allowing himself to truly enjoy it for the first time.

He closed his eye, imagining to himself the white face and the light yellow-green eyes he'd come to so cherish, the violet-and-white mane of his love hanging down on either side of her face.

"I love you, Saddy."

A single tear escaped his right eye, its twin half-a-world away.

* * *

 **{Ponyville, Equestria – Future}**

"STORM, WAIT UP!" Twilight shouted, desperately trying to keep sight of her fleeing student. Storm, however, had long since stopped paying the young princess any mind. She knew nothing, and he hadn't the time to teach her. Besides, he amended absently, _she_ was the teacher him, not him.

His eyes scanned the dense wood ahead of and around him, but to no avail. The impossible figure he knew couldn't actually exist had disappeared, and no matter how quickly he galloped ahead, no matter how hard he tried, he could do nothing to find her.

Time to change things up a bit.

He turned suddenly, cutting sharply to his right. His back hoof kicked up against a large boulder and suddenly he'd propelled himself forward, now moving back towards the north. If it was really her, if the impossible had become possible, than she'd be too clever to lead him in a simple, straight path—no, she'd make it confusing and complicated, if for no other reason than to test him.

For several more minutes he continued his path, changing his direction at irregular intervals. As he travelled, the woods continued growing deeper and thicker, and distantly, in the furthest recesses of his mind, he felt as though he might be being led _away_ from something important, rather than towards—

No. Nothing was more important than catching up to that mare—nothing was more important than confronting her. Too many unanswered questions rode on his success—or his failure. He began galloping ever faster.

"STORM!" Twilight shouted, but again Storm ignored her. A pair of trees parted, and suddenly he could see a distant blur, green skin, white-and-silver hair.

It was her.

He was close. So, so close.

His legs and hooves ached in protest as he spurred himself forward. Equine muscles stretched and seized, his twin hearts burning as they struggled to pump enough oxygen to his systems and organs. His eyes watered, but he blinked and forced himself forward. He was so, so close—too close to fail. Not now. Not here. He was too close to fail, too close to getting the answers he needed. He had to do something, and soon.

An orb of sapphire appeared at the tip of his horn, his attack now charging as he continued pushing himself to his limits. He took aim, preparing to at last end the great pursuit.

Storm leapt up, hurdling over a fallen branch and avoiding a nearby boulder. His hooves slammed into the dank earth below, and his knees buckled heavily, suddenly unable to fully support his weight. Realizing, perhaps, that it was now or never, he let lose his attack, his only remaining chance at success…

Nothing.

The attack fizzled out, all signs of magic vanishing as though it'd never existed. Suddenly, unexplainably, Storm felt very much alone and vulnerable.

Defeated, he collapsed to the ground, taking countless deep breaths, his body at last being afforded the chance to calm down and receive some measure of respite from the fringe to which Storm had pushed them.

He'd failed. Again. He'd failed.

"STORM?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Twilight. They'd grown separated and now she was trying to find him, to rejoin him in a world that made little sense to either of them. He couldn't bring himself to respond. Instead, his knees again buckling, he forced himself back to his hooves—

And immediately his blood froze within their veins, his hearts dropping into his guts and his entire universe grinding to a screeching halt.

He wasn't alone. Twilight, the green mare, neither were anywhere to be seen, and yet again he found himself staring at something he had no understanding for.

The pony now standing only yards away was nondescript, unassuming, and yet a creeping freeze seemed to be settling in on the area, and he found himself growing more and more afraid. Wait—no. It—it was impossible.

This pony had no face. There were no eyes, no muzzle, no mouth—just smooth, stretched pale, milky skin. He was impossibly tall, too tall to be any normal pony. He wore a suit, black trousers and a white shirt covered by a black dress jacket. A black, narrow tie hung from his neck. Tendrils of black ribbon-like smoke appeared from his back, reaching out in every direction—he suddenly found himself wanting to be as far from those tentacle-like things as it was possible to be.

He blinked, rubbing his eyes fiercely as he tried desperately to make some sense of what seemed to be going on. When he opened his eyes, however, the creepy pony had disappeared just as quickly as he'd arrived, and when Storm finally reached where the pony had been standing, there was—nothing. No broken twigs, no bent blades of grass—there was no sign to indicate that somepony had ever even been there, much less who that pony might be.

"You know," Twilight said, suddenly appearing right behind him. "If you wanted to visit Sweet Apple Acres you could've just _said so!_ "

"I—Twilight?"

"What in Equestria was that all about, anyway?"

"I—"

"You say to stick together and do as you say, and then you take off and leave me to fend for myself?"

"I—"

"You're the most contradictory pony I've ever met, you know that?!"

"I—hang on. Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Yeah. You know, Applejack's farm?"

"Applejack?"

"Yeah. Remember: Earth Pony, stands about yay tall—" She'd brought her hoof up to just at her eye. "Wears a brown hat, country accent?"

"I—oooh! Is she the one I went all "Super-Hyper-Active-Ninja-Pony-of-Doom on the other night at Pinkie's party in the museum?"

"YES!"

"Sweet Apple Acres, huh?"

"Yeah, look."

Storm turned towards the direction Twilight's hoof was pointing him in, and there, just between the partings of two old, towering trees, he could see a large, red barn adorned in a dressing of lights and banners.

Speaking of parties…

It appeared Sweet Apple Acres was in the midst of a great party itself, one far larger and louder than even the one Pinkie had thrown him only days ago. Of course, judging by the confectionary, the banners, ribbons, and streamers adorning the barn and house, the balloons floating through the air, and the laughter erupting from every direction, the pink mare, even twenty years later, was still planning parties and throwing bashes.

"Wonder what the occasion is." Storm murmured as he and Twilight made to blend into the crowd. Looking around, he saw ponies walking around and moving about without paying him or his companion any attention. His breathing began to relax: the perception filter was still working as it should. Twilight giggled.

"It's Pinkie Pie—there doesn't have to be an occasion."

"Certainly has an abundance of energy, doesn't she? Wonder what she'd be like after a cup of coffee—"

"Yeah, how about not?"

The pair shared a laugh as Storm found himself looking about. While he'd seen first-hoof the staggering lengths Twilight's friend went to when throwing her signature parties, he still felt like this was a relatively special party—there were too many pony party-goers here for it to be a simple party. Food and drink, games—and gifts? Yes, something was being celebrated, but what?

The answer came moments later when he saw the largest banner he'd ever before seen hanging from the gateway arch that marked the entrance/exit for Sweet Apple Acres. On either side, bright orange-and-maroon letters spelled out "WELCOME HOME SCOOTALOO AND HER NEW BABY THUNDERSTORM!"

"Hey, Twi."

"What?" Twilight asked, coming to stand at his side.

"Question: who's 'Scootaloo'?"

"Scootaloo? I—oooh!" She gasped excitedly, now taking in the same banner Storm had happened upon. "She's a momma too."

"Yeah—oddly enough I gathered as much. But—"

"This is so exciting!"

"I fail—"

"I mean, to be honest, I'd have thought Applebloom or Sweetie Belle would've been the first to have foals—"

"What—"

"But then again we _are_ twenty years into the future, so maybe they _have_."

"Umm—"

"Ooooh, I wonder who the lucky stallion is."

"I—"

"I don't think it be Snips or Snails, they're too—"

"Twilight—"

"Then again, weirder things have happened. I mean, _I_ became a _Princess_ , so—"

"Twi—"

"Hang on, Storm—your brother Thunderbolt's about her age—"

Storm suddenly found himself feeling very much uncomfortable.

"No—"

"And oooh, the baby's name is _Thunderstorm—_ "

"No—"

 _Thunder_ bolt. _Storm_ Ryder. It f—"

"It is so important to your future, _Princess_ , that you _not_ finish that sentence."

"I—"

"And I still have no clue who this Scootaloo character is, or—"

"THEY'RE HERE!" Some pony bellowed off in the distance. Immediately, at those two words, every last pony on the farm, it seemed, was flocking towards them, surrounding them as they made to line up on either side of the dirt path leading forward from the farm.

"Wha—"

Storm, however, had motioned towards Twilight and was leading her off to the side, where they'd be well out of the way and less likely to be noticed.

With Twilight now silent and watchful, Storm turned towards the path and watched the distant shadows, waiting to see the incoming ponies, wondering, still, why he was here, why his magic had been so apparently adamant about bringing him this far into the future and this far out of its normal range.

For several minutes, there was nothing but silence and unyielding darkness. Then, slowly, a single shape began to take form, the lighter grey silhouette moving closer and closer. Eventually, the form's greyness began to surrender to oncoming details.

There was, he finally realized, one pony pushing a stroller before her. As the unknown pony approached, Storm could make out enough to notice a lack of a horn, meaning she—or he—had to be either a Pegasus or Earth Pony.

And then he could make out an orange coat and maroon mane, its hue just enough that it might once have been dark pink. Her (he was certain the newcomer was mare) violet eyes were slightly sagging and looked tired, yet simultaneously they looked happy, more alive than they could ever have been before.

When she at last reached the vanguard of her welcoming committee, the cheers and applause exploded like nothing Storm had ever heard before. He smiled, unable to help it: he didn't know who this 'Scootaloo' was, but she obviously had the entire town of Ponyville behind her, and they loved her.

At the arrival of the applause and cheering, Scootaloo straightened up, suddenly walking taller, clearly proud of both herself and the foal before her. Her tired walk was now a triumphant strut down the line of excited admirers.

"OH YEAH!" An excited scream echoed, somehow impossibly drowning out the adulations and congratulations. "ATTA WAY TO GO, SCOOTS!"

A streak of cyan rainbows exploded down from the sky, skidding to a sudden, screeching halt only after reaching the new mother. "I KNEW YA COULD DO IT, SQUIRT!"

"RAINBOW DASH!" She exclaimed excitedly, spreading her wings as she embraced the other Pegasus.

As the two mares embraced, Storm couldn't help but notice two things simultaneously. First, Rainbow Dash, the same Pegasus he'd fought during his surprised terror in the museum, was now missing half of her left ear, as though it'd been torn (or bitten) off in some great battle. Second, for a mare grown, Scootaloo's wings seemed smaller than normal, as though they were underdeveloped. Most interesting.

"I-I don't understand." Scootaloo explained, releasing the embrace. "I-I thought you said you would be in Fillydelphia with—"

"Easy there, kid. I may be a Wonderbolt, but you're, like, my _sister_ —there's no way in Equestria I'd ever leave ya hangin'. Ain't nothing in Equestria could stop me from being here—"

"Yep." A country-drawl added, joining the conversation. "Even if she did break the sound barrier getting' here and forgot ta even let meh know she was back. Ah reckon she mighta broken more than one speed record tanight."

"I love you too, AJ." Rainbow Dash laughed, turning to gently kiss Applejack before nuzzling her face.

"Well, I'm glad ya could make it, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo explained, reaching into the stroller and withdrawing something from within. Once she had the bundle of blankets firmly in her hoofs, she walked over to join her fellow Pegasus, and just vaguely Storm and Twilight could both make out a flash of dark blue skin with a tuff of grey mane.

"I—"

"Because it's only fitting that his godmother be the first pony aside from us to hold him."

"Awwwww. Look at him, AJ, he's so—whoa whoa whoa! Time out here!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, realizing, for the first time now, what exactly it was Scootaloo was saying. "Did you just—"

The orange Pegasus, in turn, nodded her head excitedly as she offered the young foal to the cyan pony. "Are-Dee, meet Thunderstorm. Thunderstorm, meet your new godmother—"

"WOO-HOO!" Pinkie Pie erupted, appearing, very literally so, from thin air, a blast of streamers and confetti raining down upon the once-again-cheering crowd. "RAINBOW DASH IS A GODMOTHER! GODMOTHER PARTY WITH THE BABY BIRTHDAY PARTY! YEEEEE!"

Another explosion of confetti as ponies looked up and around, laughing and cheering at Pinkie's antics. Looking over at Twilight, however, Storm realized his partner in this time-travelling adventure had remained transfixed on the scene before them, watching with baited anticipation as Rainbow Dash, now visibly shaking in her hooves, accepted the bundle of pony from her younger protégé.

"I—Scoots, are you—"

"It's only right, Rainbow." Scootaloo interjected, cutting her friend off at the pass. "And besides, I can't think of anypony better to teach Thunderstorm how to own the skies of Equestria than the best flier _in_ Equestria!"

"I—he's a—"

"He is." She finished.

"A new flying buddy! Oh yeah! This _is AWESOME!"_

"Hehehehe." Applejack laughed as the first of many tears began to well up in the bottom of her friend's eyes. "Why Dash—Sugarcube, yer _crying_."

"I-I—"

"Yes?"

"Am n-not." She sniffled, gingerly rocking the precious bundle now in her hoofs back and forth as she hovered in the air. "J-just s-some liquid p-pride is all. Y-yeah, th-that's it."

Rainbow Dash held the infant before her as though she'd had years of practice and experience, the look of pride upon her face unmistakable.

"Yeh okay?" AJ asked kindly as she approached Rainbow's side, peering in at the newly-born face still sound asleep.

"This is— _awesome_!" She squealed with barely-contained enthusiasm, keeping her voice low enough to keep from waking the foal. "This is _the_ second best day of my life."

"Heh, what was the first?" Applejack asked with a sly grin. "Joinin' the Wanderbolts?"

"Duh!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Marrying my best friend, of course."

"Awww—"

"AJ and Rainbow Dash got _married_?" Twilight hissed from Storm's left. "Oooooh, Rainbow's right—this _is_ awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" She clapped with glee. "I've always known they were great together, but even after the night at the museum I'd never have thought _Rainbow Dash_ would be capable of settling down and getting _married_ —"

"They often say that best friends make for the best spouses."

"Yeah, but this is _Rainbow Dash_ we're talking about." Twilight argued. "She's barely even able to slow down long enough to sleep and eat, let along get _married_ —"

"Pony folk can surprise you sometimes." Storm chuckled. "I mean, when I first met Princess Luna, as cold and intimidating as she was, fresh from her imprisonment in the moon—I'd _never_ have dreamt she'd be my very best friend _ever_."

"You should've seen her as Nightmare Moon—"

"I have."

"I—wait, you _have_?!"

"Yeah, 'course I have."

" _How_?!"

"I—"

"Did she relapse?"

"No—"

"How did you stop her—"

"She didn't relapse, Twi—"

"She didn't? But then, how—"

Storm sighed. "When Celestia reassigned me to Ponyville, I thought I was being dismissed for being a failure. It's like I explained to you earlier, you know? I did— _briefly—_ hate her. As far as I was concerned, I'd been banished—"

"That's just—"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, I know that, _now_. But at the time I couldn't see it. Lulu had to show me otherwise, so she visited me in my dreams, while I slept on the train coming here. In my dream, she showed me Princess Celestia's original defeat of Nightmare Moon and, before that, her fall from grace and transformation into Princess Luna."

"You _watched_ Princess Luna become Nightmare Moon?"

Storm nodded.

"Wow, that's so cool. I wish I could—"

"No, you—you really don't, Twilight." Storm said darkly, his tone sudden lonely and foreboding.

"Why not?"

"It wasn't pretty. Imagine watching your best friend, this one pony you've come to trust with your life, with your greatest secrets, becoming this monster, this _evil_ mare of darkness. Imagine watching her try to destroy every last thing she once cared about, trying to destroy her own _sister_ , the pony she loves more than anything—or any _pony_ —else, and all the while you know there's nothing you can do, knowing you're helpless."

"I—I never thought of it that way."

"Still think it's _'cool",_ do you?" He asked coldly, almost angrily.

"No." She agreed. "I—I'm sorry, Storm, I never thought—"

"Nah." He shrugged it off. "You've no reason to be sorry—you didn't know. And besides, Luna was right—pity's useless on this subject. Learn from it and move on."

"I—"

"Hey, AJ." Rainbow Dash said suddenly, returning both Storm and Twilight's attention to the scene before them. "Wanna hold him?"

"I—"

"Come on, you can do it."

"Yeah." Scootaloo added excitedly. "I bet you're a natural."

"Sorry, gals—these hooves are fer buckin' apples, not holdin'—"

Rainbow Dash, however, wasn't having any of it. Acting before the farmer pony could stop her, she'd offered the bundle of pony towards her while simultaneously Scootaloo was grabbing her hooves and pulling them out, giving Rainbow Dash the perfect notch to place the foal.

"Ah don't—aww shucks, just look at him."

"See, AJ?" Scootaloo asked. "Told ya you're a natural."

"Why Applejack, _darling,"_ A new voice added itself into the conversation. "Dear Scootaloo is quite right: you _are_ a natural."

"Hush it, you." Applejack commanded, but even Storm could tell that she didn't mean it, a smile forming on her face as she looked down at the young bundle in her hooves.

"Sorry I'm late, Scootaloo." The white mare, who Storm vaguely remember having seen just half an hour before, apologized. "But poor Corusca was being absolutely fussy tonight. I do hope she's not catching a fever."

"Hehehehe." Applejack chuckled. "Granny Smith used ta say the apple don't fall far from the tree."

"And just _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rarity challenged.

"Just what it sounds like, Ah reckon." The Earth Pony laughed.

"And just _which_ tree are you referring to?"

"Well, she might have yer taste fer fashion, an' fer bein' a frilly-frilly fufu pony, but Ah think—"

"She may have _your_ personality, Rare, but she got her _dad's_ appetite." Rainbow laughed, joining in on the fun.

"I don't suppose I can argue with you there." The Unicorn conceded. "I've never seen a filly able to put away so much food in my life. Even _Sweetie Belle—_ "

"Yeah, hey, speaking of Sweetie Belle, where _is_ she?" Rainbow Dash asked, suddenly confronting the fact that Scootaloo's best friend was mysteriously absent from the festivities.

"Yeah—hey, now that Ah think about it, where in tarnation is ma sister? It's not like either of them two ta just leave their best friend—"

"Umm—they—uh—"

Now the three older mares all turned their attention expectantly towards the new mother, waiting for her to finish.

"Well, that is to say—"

"That's ta say _what_ , Sugarcube?"

"Well, they uh—"

"Hang on, darling." Rarity again interjected. "Far be it from me to intrude in the personal affairs of anypony, let alone those I care so much for, but wherever has your _husband_ gotten off to?"

"Hey, yeah!" Rainbow Dash added, suddenly realizing that Scootaloo had arrived alone. "Where the hay _is_ Thunderbolt?"

"Eeeek!" Twilight squealed with such enthusiasm that Storm immediately shoved a hoof in her mouth, looking around in fear of them having been discovered. To his relief, however, the Perception Filter Spell had remained in place and in effect.

"Sorry." She whispered, removing Storm's hoof so she could speak. "I don't like to say 'I told you so'," Twilight began. "But—"

"You told me so?"

"I told you so." She confirmed.

"Don't get too excited." Storm countered. "Like I said, this is just one of a _billion_ futures that are _possible_. None of this is guaranteed to happen."

"I—"

Storm, however, had already turned his attention back to the ponies of the future. So then, Thunderbolt, a father—hang on. No.

Thunderbolt was a Time Lord, which meant—

Storm found his breath catching in his throat as he took another look at the foal in Appelajck's hooves.

No.

No. No. No. No. No.

He—

"Rarity?"

"Yes, Applejack?"

"Why do Ah have a feelin' that are sisters bein' missin' an' Thunderbolt's disappearance _might_ be related."

"I think, perhaps, you have a point, dear."

"Okay Scoots, spill."

"What—what do you mean, Rainbow—"

 _"Now_!" Rainbow Dash finished pointedly.

Scootaloo sagged visibly with a sigh, her muzzle turning towards the ground.

"I—"

"Yes?" The three mares asked in unison, stepping towards her as though this might hurry the answer they sought.

"I don't know."

"Yeh _what_?"

"You don't _know_?"

"Darling, how could you _not_ know? Surely he—"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Scootaloo bellowed, a trickle of tears now leaking from her eyes. "He said he'd be there to meet me at the hospital and walk us home, but he never showed, okay?!"

"Why I—the nerve of some ponies. I—ssshh now, it's okay." Applejack said assuredly as a series of small cries began to emerge from her precious bundles. "Yeah, it's okay lil' one, there yeh go."

"I know Thunderbolt has his brother's penchant for defying the rules, _and_ his rather unfortunate attention span." Rarity added. "But surely even _he_ hasn't forgotten that his first _daughter_ is coming home—"

"Oh he hasn't forgotten." Rainbow Dash countered with more venom that Storm had ever before heard in anypony. "He just doesn't _care_!"

"Rainbow—"

"He _does_ care, Rainbow." Scootaloo challenged, now seeming to stand up for her mate. "It's just—after that battle with Scourge—"

Storm momentarily stopped listening to the conversation.

 _Scourge._ There that name was again. He thought back to the memorial wall at Sugar Cube Corner.

" _In memorial everlasting of those who here lost their lives defending Equestria from the Dread Lord Scourge. Lest their sacrifices should ever be for vain."_ He murmured, his mind now racing faster than a bolt of lightning born on a hiccup launched from one of Pinkie Pie's party cannons.

Scootaloo's words all but confirmed that there had been some great battle in Ponyville between his present and this future, and that some terrible being named Scourge had been to blame for said battle. Furthermore, his future sister-in-law's words seemed to indicate that, somehow, Thunderbolt had been involved in the battle against the Dread Lord Scourge, and it was becoming more likely that Thunderbolt had lost something—or some _pony_ —important and close to him.

Storm sighed.

It was also becoming more likely that this loss had driven him towards a negative direction.

Then another thought entered his mind.

Could this be the reason the spell itself had all but self-altered, sending them two decades forward in time, so that he could see how to prevent his brother's great tragedy? He wasn't sure of much, but he knew, as he would know until he drew his final breath, that he'd seen his mother here, in a period of time where she should be dead. Her presence here meant she had to have travelled through time as well, either by TARDIS or magic. Regardless of her means of travel, however, she'd come here _knowing_ that he, Storm Ryder, her eldest son, would also be here, which, to him, indicated one final certainty.

His mother, the Oracle, had planned this. And, though complicated and redundant as they might be—she had a reason for _everything_ she did.

By this point, however, the arguing amongst the four mares of the future had become so great that the scene before him once again caught the Time Lord's attention.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what? He lost his brother to Scourge—"

Off in the distance, a gong tolled, an eerie finality to its ringing. Storm's body went rigid as he replayed Rainbow Dash's words in his head.

So that was it, then. Scourge, whoever he—or _she_ —might be, had killed his future self, and with no additional regenerations—

Storm shut the thought down almost immediately. If he let himself be consumed by those thoughts, neither he nor Twilight would ever return to their present. As he'd told Twilight, he couldn't set much store by any of this, as this was one of at least a billion possible futures, meaning the chances of even a single one of these events coming to pass was miniscule at best.

"Ah don't think he's ever fully admitted how much losin' Storm affected him."

"Well of _course_ he hasn't, the poor thing." Rarity agreed. "He's got too much of his brother in him."

"Yeah sure, fine, whatever." Rainbow Dash shrugged it off, and for but a brief moment Storm found himself hating the cyan Pegasus. "But—I mean—look at Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake."

"Ah don't see it, Sugarcube—"

"They lost _both_ of their _parents_ to Scourge, and you don't see them—"

"Perhaps you do have a point, Rainbow, but their situation is hardly the same as Thunderbolt's."

"How so?"

Twilight placed a comforting hoof on Storm's shoulder.

"Earlier." Storm whispered.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, back at Sugar Cube Corner—the name you didn't want me to read on that memorial wall—it was mine, wasn't it?"

He turned towards her in time to see her offer him a brief nod. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Nah, not your fault, Twilight."

"But still—"

"The biggest rule of time travel, the one thing any time traveler must do anything to avoid, is seeing their own tomb, their own grave."

"I—I think you were right, Storm—perhaps we should—"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"But you just said—"

"Rule—"

"Three—never tell you the rules. Yeah, I know, but—"

"Twilight, I—something else is at play here—there's a reason we were brought here, you and I, and I do intend on getting to the bottom of it, and I won't stop until I do. Rule Twenty-Nine."

"Rule Twenty- _Nine_?"

"Keep digging until you hit bottom."

"I—hang on: how many rules do you _have_?"

"One hundred and fifty."

"One hundred and _fifty_?! Are you _crazy_? Nopony can remember a hundred and _fifty_ —"

Storm, again, though, had turned his attention back towards the conversation ahead.

"I _still_ don't see how their situations are any different." Rainbow explained, folding her hooves across her chest as she again took to hovering impatiently in the air.

"Because, Sugarcube, when Mr. and Mrs. Cake were killed, the Cake twins had Pinkie Pie ta take 'em in an' raise 'em, an' they were still a mite young at the time, so Ah reckon she had plenty o' time to help them cope with their grief an' the pain o' their loss—"

"Whereas poor Thunderbolt lost Storm and was left with nopony to help him—"

"Hey!" Scootaloo protested. "He had _me_."

"And he's all the luckier for it, darling." Rarity agreed. "However, having one's lover and having one's brother are two different things—why, I might even go so far as to suggest Storm was more of a _father_ to Thunderbolt than a _brother_ , given how much he raised him. When that _ruffian,_ Scourge, destroyed Storm, Thunderbolt was still a colt, but suddenly he was adrift in a mindless war, left to look after himself."

"Apparently motherhood's fogged your memory there, Rarity." Rainbow laughed. "When Storm died, Princess Luna took Thunderbolt in—"

"Princess _Luna_?" Twilight whispered. "Why—"

"Ah reckon, though, Thunderbolt always begrudged Luna a bit."

"What, _why_?"

"Because, Rainbow, there was only ever one other pony Storm was ever closer to than Princess Luna."

"Yeah, I know—I mean, they only had four k—"

"Then you _know_ , Rainbow, that Thunderbolt feels as though he never really knew his brother, and that Storm and Princess Luna were so close has always eaten away at him. In his eyes, how could his brother trust an outsider, particularly one who was once _Nightmare Moon_ , over his own brother?"

"So yeh see, by moving ta stay in Canterlot, under Luna's wing, that resentment was only given room ta grow." Applejack explained. "He was now havin' ta live with a constant reminder that, in his brother's life, he ranked _third_ —"

"Look, this has been _really_ interesting in all, but it doesn't excuse him for acting like a total—"

Storm and Twilight both gritted their teeth at the expletive that escaped Rainbow Dash's mouth, the purple mare next to him actually blushing a bit as she heard her friend's future version speak.

"And ta think, yeh kiss me with that dirty muzzle."

"Rainbow, darling, there are _children_ present."

"I don't care! Imma go give that pony a piece of my mind!"

"Whoa there, Nelly!" Applejack countered as, still holding the foal in both hands, she reached out with her mouth and clamped down on the rainbow-colored tail of her wife.

"What the—AJ!"

"Applejack is absolutely correct, Rainbow." Rarity agreed, taking over for her friend who could suddenly not talk. "Sweetie Belle and Applebloom may not have your _fire_ , per se, but I nonetheless imagine they can handle their friend on their own. Why, one might even go so far as to hope Thunderbolt's alright after the encounter."

"Storm—"

"Stay here." Storm commanded, turning from his new mentor. "I'll be back."

"What? Where are—"

"To find my brother." He finished the unanswered question. He knew he was now pushing the limits of what he should and should _not_ do while travelling through time, but he could feel it, deep in his old bones. Thunderbolt was, it appeared, the key to unlocking the mystery behind his magic's malfunction. If there was, indeed, some great reason he was supposed to be here, his younger brother would be that answer. With a pop of white magical energy, he, too, was gone.

Atop a large hill, off in the distance, standing calmly under one of Applejack's prized apple trees, calmly chewing a piece of that delicious fruit, a dark crimson stallion, his black stripes blending perfectly into the late night sky, watched the scene unfold. A strand of orange-and-black hair dropped down over his right teal-colored eye, and, for the first time in what felt like lifetimes, he smiled, and then he laughed, juice and bits of apple trickling down his muzzle.

* * *

 **BOOM BABY! So-can you smell what the Rock-or the Thunderbolt-is cooking? Seriously-how'd ya like Thunderbolt going the Rock on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons? Also, Sugar Cube Corner destroyed-I ought to be shot and hung and then banished and imprisoned in a dungeon in the place I'm banished to. So, thoughts? Let me know, folks. Seriously, this story's over 100,000 words, nine episodes in, and we have-like- _three_ reviews. Kinda disheartening, really, especially given our traffic data.**


	11. Episode X: Aftershock I

**Hello, everypony, who's ready for another exciting chapter of _Eye of the Storm_? This is one of my longest chapters thus far (though it does fall just short of the record), but I promise, it's well worth it. In addition to beloved OCs, we also have many fan favorites featured in today's episode. **

**Before we get to the story, however, I do have an announcement to make. Starting today, this will not be a weekly-episodic FanFiction. That's right-from this point forth, I will be posting episodes as they're completed. This means you could get two chapters in one week-or one chapter every couple of weeks. Either way, they will be posted as they're completed, which may be a good thing, given how good this story's starting to get.**

 **So, enjoy the show, and thank you, everypony, for your continued support.**

 **P.S. Hasbro owns _Friendship is Magic,_ and _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

 **Episode X: Aftershock I**

 **{Sweet Apple Acres, Equestria – Future}**

The quant, silent hills around the orchards of Sweet Apple Acre were as they might be on any other night. The gentle breeze that had persisted through the day was now pressing into the night, as comfortable and cool as ever. The moon had now reached the apex of its trek across the night sky and now hung there, bathing the landscape below in a ghostly-blue/white wash of lunar light. Anypony viewing the scene would never suspect anything unusual, out-of-the-ordinary was happening—yet, not for the first time this night, those ponies would be wrong.

A _pop_ briefly, gently pierced the still air, not the night's first indication that not all was as it appeared to be. In a whirlwind of white energy, Storm found himself suddenly spinning into existence once more, now removed from the scene at Scootaloo's party. Shaking his head clear, he quickly regained his focus.

A variant of the basic teleportation spell, he'd used one that was blood-oriented, allowing the user to teleport (within a reasonable distance) to any direct blood relative. He wasn't entirely sure it'd work now, given his current predicament, but as he took his first step forward, it at least appeared as though he hadn't suffered any ill side effects thus far. Looking down and giving himself the once-over, he appeared to have all his hooves and limbs intact.

Now, to find Thunderbolt. Before he could decide which direction he should proceed towards, however, his attention was instead captured by the one thing he'd not expected—raised, angry voices, their less-than-dulcet tones the first warnings of a violent clash of wills on the horizon. Turning around, Storm decided to follow the voices towards their sources.

Up ahead was a large boulder, and not breaking his stride he jumped atop it, at last cresting the hill he'd been placed upon. Looking down the opposing steep incline, he could just barely notice three distant figures, two having confronted the other. However, though he was too far away to identify any of the ponies he was watching, none of them looked like his brother. Unless—

Acting on instinct, no thought ever even crossing his mind, Storm somersaulted forward and, hardened hoof sliding against slick grass, he began the rapid slide downwards. The night's gentle breeze had transformed into a momentary gale of furious air that whipped his mane out behind him and pushed his eyes deep into their sockets. Once, two hundred years ago, such an act might have scared him, or else given him reason to pause for concern, but not now, not for one who'd saught and conquered the greatest adventures ever told in all of Equestria. Instead, he remained calm, using a fancy, near-artful combination of hoofwork to steer the rest of his bulky form in a direction of his choosing.

His eyes remained narrowed, focused on the trio ahead. Thankfully, they were so caught up in their argument with one another that none of them had even considered to look in his direction. While his perception spell was powerful, he'd never tested it while sliding rapidly down the steep side of a large hill. Besides that, his mind suggested, he was alone, with no crowd or other events to mask his presence, the spell might well lose its effectiveness; it was designed to make him cling more to the shadows and large crowds—it did _not_ make the user invisible.

On that note, he forced himself to as quiet a grinding stop as he could possibly muster, eventually coming to rest just behind a thicket of bushes and shrubs—the perfect hiding place for him to eavesdrop on the conversation beyond.

Using every trick of stealth and deceit he'd ever learned, he quietly poked his head through the bushes so that he could study the three ponies he was now spying on. When he took in the pony to his left, however, he found both his hearts dropping through his stomach as time seemed to suddenly roar in a deathly rush backwards.

It was Sol Pyre. General Omega.

No. Not quite. The build was right, certainly—the rippling muscles visible even beneath fur and skin. He was as tall as he was bulky, and his saber-like horn and burning white eyes made him an intense, intimidating figure. His skin was a rustic blue, crisscrossed by black stripes. His face was dominated most by a single, linear scar that stretched from his left ear down to the right side of his mouth. Even his tail and mane mimicked Storm's previous regeneration, as white as fresh-fallen snow, but with streaks and tips of black. His eyes—

Storm shuddered. He'd seen those eyes before. Well, not those specific eyes, per se, but their spirit—he'd seen them a trillion times previously, in mirrors and water refraction. They burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, the anger and hatred of every war ever fought, and the soul-shattering grief that one could only obtain from having lost everything one ever cared about. Though he spoke, breathed, ate, slept, and moved about, he was dead—the wheel was moving, but the hamster was long dead.

Wait—not quite. Yes, but—there. Deep below the anger, sorrow, hatred, and even confusion, there burned a raging inferno barely kept in check. An intense desire so powerful that, as Storm knew from personal experience, it could devour entire worlds. Those eyes held the look of a pony who'd been destroyed and reborn only through total hatred, so taken over he'd become forever consumed by it.

A lust, not of the flesh, but one for revenge. Murderous intentions. Looking out at this stallion, Storm Ryder found himself looking both at an alien and at a mirror. Physically, Storm didn't know this pony, but deep within, this was Sol Pyre all over again. He—

"Alright, Thunderbolt!" The dull-golden Earth Pony exploded as she took a step towards the lethal pony, her red bow bobbing up and down in anger. "Enough is enough. Yer gonna get yer hindquarters ta that party an' spend some time with yer wife an' baby! Now!"

Thunderbolt? Storm suddenly felt as though his entire world had ended, as though he'd lost any reason he'd ever had for living. His brother, the pony he'd known less than a week, his responsibility—he'd failed.

"I'm _not_ going, Applebloom, and there exists no pony in Equestria who can—"

"Care to test that theory?" Applebloom's partner asked. A pure-white Unicorn, she was—Storm blinked rapidly, pushing down a myriad of thoughts he knew he had no right thinking. Simply put, she was—she was _beautiful_. Beyond beautiful. She was radiant—no, _extravagant_ was a better fit. Her body was full in all the right places, her flank plump as it should be, her legs long and ample, full of both strength and grace. Her teal eyes were bright and all but glistened in the moonlight, and when she next spoke, her voice was angelic and heavenly, smoother than ice and sweeter than honey. In all his life, only one other mare had made him—once again, he forced the thoughts from his head.

No. He had—he had to focus. This was too important. He returned to his observatory post just in time to watch the Unicorns horn glowing hot teal, angry drops of magic sparking outwards, ready for a fight.

"You're good, Sweetie Belle—our resident prince has taught you well—but you're not _that_ good."

"Yeah? Try—"

"Don't do it."

"I—"

"I'm telling you, Sweets—"

"Oh boy; Ah think yeh done—"

 _"Only Applebloom calls me that!"_

A blast of vengeful magic erupted from her horn, lashing out at the Time Lord. However, Thunderbolt, a look of boredom on his face, stood there. His horn briefly light up with a flash of golden energy before the magical aura disappeared. Sweetie Belle's would-be attack froze mid-air. Another flash of golden magic lit Thunderbolt's horn, and suddenly the beam of magical energy reversed course and suddenly was vanishing back into the Unicorn's horn, as though Sweetie Belle had sucked her magic back.

"What the hay?!"

"Told you so." Thunderbolt murmured with a shake of his head.

"Impressive." Storm found himself murmuring as he watched his brother's display. He'd never seen such a spell before, and yet he could sense the raw power now emanating from Thunderbolt—the young stallion was already as powerful as Storm himself: give the pony another century or two and Storm suddenly realized he might well become overpowered and outclassed by him.

Plus, he added as a side note—that wouldn't be such a bad trick to know; it would've certainly come in handy on more than a few occasions during the war.

"Do you even _love_ Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked, causing the large Unicorn's head to snap in her direction, a look of weakly-controlled outrage crossing his dark features.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Ah asked—"

"No—I must be—surely I'm just hearing things." Thunderbolt interrupted, not giving the young mare a chance to finish her sentence. "Yeah, that-that must be it, yeah. Because the Cutie Mark Crusaders _I_ know would never be so stupid as to question m—"

"Umm—Thunderbolt?"

"What, Sweetie Belle?"

"We haven't been the Cutie Mark Crusaders since—"

"Perhaps that's the problem."

"Do what?" The mares asked in unison.

"When I met you lot you were _so_ awkward." Thunderbolt chuckled as though recalling some fond memory. "You were _so_ in over your heads it wasn't funny. You were _hopeless_ , I'm telling you!"

"What—"

"Yet you were _so_ determined. You _never_ gave up, you never said 'No, I can't do it', or 'No, that won't work'. You three were so fearless, so ready to do absolutely whatever it took to get your cutie marks, and when you failed it was cool, you didn't care; you just stood back up, brushed yourselves off, and got ready for the next round, and then the next round, and then the next, and then the next. You _never_ gave up. You may not have realized it at the time—you may not realize it even now—but that attitude, that determination, that _drive_ , it was an inspiration to everypony around you, even me."

"You?"

He nodded. "My first day of school in Ponyville—do you remember?"

Suddenly, both girls had changed. Gone were the fiery, angry mares who'd confronted a wayward husband in the stead of their best friend, replaced, now, by a trio of best friends recalling the same, fond memory.

"How could I forget?" Sweetie Belle the Unicorn asked. "Your rap attack is _still_ a legend at—"

"I did it for her."

"Fer _her_?"

"Ooooh! Ooooh! You mean Scootaloo?"

Thunderbolt nodded. "I still remember seeing her for the first time—did I ever tell you that?"

"Do what now?" Applebloom asked.

"I still remember seeing Scoots for the first time." The Time Lord explained. "I'd come into class that morning, prepared to play it chill, fly under everypony's radar, and get through the day, perhaps even learn something so that Storm would give my Power Ponies comic back when I got home.

"Yet, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon began in on me, and when they turned their teasing antics to you three I—I still remember her on that morning. So ordinary, so normal, her only defining feature a set of wings severely underdeveloped for her age and size—a pony who had absolutely nothing special to offer the world."

"Why you—"

"Yet, at the same time, I couldn't help but think of her as the most special filly in all of time and space—I literally couldn't take my attention off of her. You two were embarrassed to be reminded of your lack of cutie marks in front of the entire class—all either of you wanted was to disappear beneath the ground."

"Ah remember, thank ya v—"

"But Scootaloo—she was different."

"She _was?"_ Came Sweetie Belle's unbelieving question. Thunderbolt nodded.

"She refused to give them the satisfaction of her pain. She was so defiant, so set on proving herself better than they could ever be, not realizing that this alone had already made her so. Such courageous passion as I'd never before seen—it made feel a part of what was going on. And when she looked at me, for just a brief moment—it made me feel as though she could see my very soul, everything I was, everything I might ever become, and it made me feel _vulnerable_."

"Ah—"

"I'm a Time Lord—my race, by our mere nature, is mentally superior in virtually every manner possible. Add in my early training by my mother and father and—well, it ticked me off. Here was this filly who _dared_ to do something only another Time Lord could do—how _dare_ she assume she's so great when her kind are but insects beneath our hooves!"

"Hey!"

"And in that moment, I hated her." Thunderbolt confessed. "I hated her more than I hate even Scourge, than I hate anypony. If my inner demons had been given their way, I would have destroyed her—leveled the entire school—right there on the spot. Yet, at that same stroke, thought it was years before it hit me—I also loved her. I didn't know it at the time, of course—how could I, I was only a colt myself, searching for my own place in Equestria—but at that moment, when those violet eyes locked onto mine, I'd already found that place, and it was perfection incarnate, everything I could ever possibly want."

"Dawwwwwww!" The two mares cooed in unison, causing, much to Storm's shock and astonishment, a tint of pink and red to creep up onto his face.

"Girls," He continued, forcing himself forward. "I joined your Cutie Mark Crusaders back then because, despite Diamond Tiara's teasing, I saw something there, something that, for the first time in my life, made me feel as though I truly belonged. It was more than a club, a secret society for helping Blank Flanks find their cutie marks—it was, to me, about doing something good in the world. It was about giving back to those around us, to building a better tomorrow and proving that, no matter our differences, ponies of different kinds and from different homes could live, work, and play together in peace and harmony. To me—and to others—the Cutie Mark Crusaders became an ideal, a symbol."

"What _kind_ o' symbol?" Applebloom asked suspiciously.

"Hope." Came Thunderbolt's simple answer. He turned, then, looking up at the stars in the night sky. For several moments, no pony spoke. Then—

"I'm haunted." Thunderbolt revealed. "Every night, when I go to sleep, every day, when I close my eyes, I see them, the ghosts of my past, the specters of my present, and the echoes of my future. I often feel as though earning our cutie marks was the worst thing we could ever have done."

"Yer jokin', right?"

He shook his head. "We earned our cutie marks, and that was it. There was no need for the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore—we'd found our special talents, the searches were over. Losing Storm was the darkest day of my life. The night we met to officially disband the Cutie Mark Crusaders, all sporting our newly-minted cutie marks, it was my second-darkest hour. I try to console myself by reminding myself that I voted against it, that I was outvoted four-to-one so I have nothing to be ashamed of, but it doesn't work. If anything, it only makes me feel worse."

"Worse, how d—"

"I HATE YOU!" He bellowed suddenly, exploding with pure rage. "THE LOT OF YOU, I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Thunderbolt, wh—"

"APPLEBLOOM, SWEETIE BELLE, BABS SEED, EVEN—EVEN SCOOTALOO! I _KRIFFIN'_ HATE YOU ALL!"

"Ah—"

"YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING THAT WAS GOOD IN MY LIFE!"

Both mares backed up, shocked looks of fear upon each of their faces as angry crimson sparked hissed from Thunderbolt's horn. Overhead, a swirling vortex of storm clouds had gathered, flashing fiercely with dark yellow lightening.

"I SHOULD MAKE YOU PAY! I—ARRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" His intense, angry roar became so great that Storm could almost feel his internal organs rupturing from the percussions of his voice. Indeed, the ground itself seemed to shake and shudder. A flash of red light lit the entire area as a blast of energy erupted from the Unicorn's horn, launching itself straight up into the stormy vortex above. A clap of thunder deafened them as blasts of bloody-colored magic smashed back down to the earth below, shattering trees and briefly setting the ground itself ablaze. A shockwave of energy exploded out in every direction with such amazing intensity that the clouds themselves disintegrated.

"I—sorry." Thunderbolt murmured, collapsing to the ground for the briefest of moments. "I—I don't truly blame any of you, not really." He muttered, looking down at the ground, his eyes glistening wetly. "It's just—less than a week after we stopped being the Crusaders, Scourge returns and everything went to Tartarus. He killed Storm, Emerald had to be executed by her own brother because she'd become fully corrupted by—"

The rest of Thunderbolt's sentence became momentarily drowned out as Storm found himself deep in thought once more.

Emerald? He'd met a pony, a mare, once by that name, back during the war—the sole daughter of the Emperor of Chrysila. Though young, she'd been both incredibly beautiful and uncannily intelligent, a key tactician in the invasion of Equestria. Storm's own intelligence reports during the conflict had suggested that taking her out of the fight could have done more to halt the invasion than any other single act, save, perhaps, the death of Prince Star Dusk himself.

Yet—that made no sense, none at all. Last he'd heard, Emerald had retreated back to her home nation with the rest of her family, and hadn't been seen or heard from since. This, however, suggested she'd returned, and as an ally, not an enemy, and she'd grown close enough to his own family that Thunderbolt now mourned her apparent passing—

No. It couldn't be—surely Thunderbolt was speaking of somepony else. Wasn't he?

"We lost so many great ponies that day, girls. The Cake twins lost their parents, we lost the best author ever, and the Wonderbolts lost one of their own, in addition to the Captain of Princess Cadence's royal guard. Princess Celestia was so beaten she's been comatose ever since—"

Princess _Celestia?_ Storm staggered, nearly losing his composure. This was getting worse and worse by the moment. Scourge was powerful enough to not only finish off a Time Lord but to defeat the most powerful pony in Equine History, the ruler of Equestria itself. Storm remembered the scene at Sugar Cube Corner, the horrific damage done there—it had to have been years past, and yet Celestia had been so beaten that she remained in a coma, even _now_? The hairs on his neck, deep beneath his mane, began to stand on end. Who? Who could have done this?

" _That's_ why I'm out here and not at that party with my wife and son." Thunderbolt revealed. "Because Scourge is still out there, plotting his next move, and I _have_ to be ready. He blindsided us last time, and Storm paid for his lack of preparedness. I will _not_ suffer my brother's fate, not like that. I will _not_ lose Scoots, or Thunderstorm, because _I_ grew complacent."

"Ah—"

"It's eating me alive, girls, not being able to celebrate Thunderstorm's birth, not being able to hold my wife as she recovers from giving birth, but ultimately, it will be worth it, because even if I die, they'll have a life free from Scourge's threat. Equestria's in its darkest hour, and it's time for ponies to realize there's still hope. We can still pull through this. By standing out here, tonight, guarding against Scourge and any attack he may decide to launch, I'm sending a message, to all of Equestria."

"What message?"

"That we will not go silently into the night, we will _not_ vanish without a fight. We're going to live on, we're going to be free."

His horn flashed and from nowhere an old, tattered piece of crimson cloth appeared, its golden underside shimmering in the night's moonlight.

"You still have yours."

Thunderbolt nodded. "I dunno about you girls, but I'm still a Crusader, and it's time the ponies of Equestria dare to hope for a better tomorrow."

"Ah—"

"Now, off you trot." He dismissed suddenly. "Go, be with Scoots, and give her one for me too, eh?"

"Ah—okay, we're a'goin'." Applebloom surrendered as she and Sweetie Belle turned from the young Time Lord.

"Oh, and hey!"

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Let's keep this convo between us, huh? If Scoots finds out I got so emotional she might divorce me or something."

Now Sweetie Belle and Applebloom giggled once more before turning and running towards the party still in progress. The small smile upon his brother's face remained firmly in place as the two mares made their retreat. However, the moment they disappeared from sight, the gesture disappeared so utterly that Storm found himself questioning whether or not it'd even existed as a sudden gust of cool autumn wind sent a chill down his spine.

In place of the lost smile was—Storm couldn't put into words just what the look on Thunderbolt's face was. Whatever it was, however, it was colder than the present wind and far darker than even the darkest of nights. He shuddered. Once more, he found himself looking at a near-perfect replica of his former self, Omega given new life once more. Hatred and anger dominated those proud features once more, the fire deep within roaring to furious life.

Storm felts his hearts breaking all over again. He'd seen that reflection on many a hard, fiery night, looking back at him, haunting his ever moment of life, and he knew what it meant; his brother's quest for vengeance would never be sated, not until it had fully consumed and destroyed him, if not those he loved.

"Nice speech, boy." A new voice laughed as a new, stronger gust of wind began blowing their manes in every direction. "But I'm no foolish little pony—you can't fool me, Thunderbolt."

The gust grew into a full gale, and for several moments Storm couldn't figure out what was going on. Quickly enough, however, the sound of flapping wings drew his attention upwards, and what he saw next quite literally grounded the stallion.

It—no. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Not him. Not here. Not now. Not after all that had happened. He'd spent two regenerations, possibly three, trying to stop this, but it'd all been for naught.

A dark golden Alicorn flapped his way towards the ground, his majestic wings only serving to make him look more powerful than ever. His horn had grown significantly since Storm had last seen him, all those years ago, at the Trident.

Star Dusk. The Crown Prince of Chrysila. In Equestria, as an _Alicorn_.

This. Was. Bad.

"Your apprentice could use some additional training."

"You got lucky, boy—you caught her by surprise; it shan't happen again."

"Don't—"

"Don't what?" Star Dusk asked, his hooves at last digging into the ground. "Tell you you're being the biggest ignoramus since Star Lance turned traitor? That you're being a damndable fool? That you might want to revisit Rule Fifty-One before you do whatever stupid fool-errands mission you're considering trotting off towards. Or tell you that you're being a selfish, self-centered spoiled little Time Lord who didn't get his way because he lost his brother and can't get over it? Don't worry, Thunderbolt—I think you're doing a fine enough job telling everypony that yourself."

"You can't stop me—"

"Oh, I rather think I can."

Thunderbolt, in a single act of either sheer guts or pure stupidity—Storm couldn't decide which—turned his back on Star Dusk. His horn briefly lit up in a grey flash of magic and with a _pop_ of magical energy he was gone.

Hang on. No. No, he wasn't.

At first, Storm hadn't noticed it, his attention completely on his younger sibling. However, even as Thunderbolt had made to teleport himself away from there, Star Dusk had made to cast his own spell, a blanket of crimson magic surrounding the stiff bone of his horn. That same aura had simultaneously surrounded Thunderbolt at the last possible moment before he'd vanished. Except—he _hadn't_ vanished. Instead, he'd reappeared exactly where he'd teleported from. The look on his face betrayed his fearful confusion.

"What the—"

"You're not the only pony with fancy, flashy tricks, you know?"

"Everypony knows you're a one-trick pony." And with that, Thunderbolt had teleported away, leaving Star Dusk—

No. He didn't. Once again, he reappeared, only this time he was sporting a violent pink wig, the appearance of which caused Star Dusk to momentarily laugh before quickly regaining his intimidating composure.

Mumbling, Thunderbolt jerked the wig off and made to teleport again.

"I wouldn't do it." The Alicorn warned. "Next time you'll look like you let a drunk Pinkie Pie and Moonlight Sonata do your makeup."

"Doubtful—"

"Care to test that theory, boy?"

"What do you _want_ , Star Dusk?!" Thunderbolt exploded in anger, hateful sparks of magic exploding from his horn.

"To repay an old debt—"

"No." Thunderbolt groaned. "Not this again!"

"Your brother sacrificed himself to save my life, Thunderbolt—letting his brother go off and destroy himself seeking that which he'll never achieve—and sacrificing his own family in the process—does seem a rather piss-poor way to repay him indeed."

Now Storm's mind felt as though it were on the verge of total collapse. His future self had sacrificed himself to save _Star Dusk_?!

 _"There's still h-hope f-for him, S-Storm. Please don't abandon him, n-not n-now. He-he's g-going t-to need a f-friend. G-give him th-that. P-please don't abandon him. He s-still has h-hope."_

He'd made that promise—against his better judgement—with the intentions of never fulfilling it. Yet, in the end—

"We lost a Time Lord and gained an Alicorn." Thunderbolt growled. "I'd hardly call that a _fair_ trade—"

"Thunderbolt." Star Dusk interjected. "Scourge is far more powerful than anypony to ever have existed—even _Celestia_ wasn't a match for him. You're—"

"I am the lord of time and space, which swear their fealty to _me_." Thunderbolt countered fiercely. "I _will_ finish what my brother began—"

"I've fought Scourge before." Star Dusk revealed. "Your brother alone gave me more of a challenge than him. He's a master tactician, a deceitful adversary, and a lethal foe. Take it from me, boy—no single pony can ever hope to slay him alone. You're going to need more than the unpredictable, shaky allegiance of time and space on your side—you're going to need help. You need an army. You need Harmony, and you _need_ Chaos. If you want to have any hope of stopping this Dread Lord, you have to be able to hit him, from _every_ direction. You must be willing to throw everything you can conceive—and beyond—into stopping Scourge."

"I—"

"Most importantly, however, you have to let go of the one thing you're too weak to surrender."

"Yeah? And what's that? My—"

"Emotions!" Star Dusk explained. "Scourge _,_ like his predecessor, feeds off of emotions. The more emotional you become, the stronger _he_ gets!"

"I can handle him just fine, thank you very much. I'm a Time Lord, af—"

"Yeah, and so was Storm." Star Dusk countered pointedly. "Two hearts, twelve regenerations, increased mental capacity, and look where that got him—a nice, comfy hole in the ground, a marble stone, and some fancy words on his behalf. He was one of the most powerful Unicorns I've ever met and the Dread Lord still tore through Storm like he was some bleeding foal. Your brother never stood a chance. Even Twilight and her friends, with the Elements of Harmony—"

"Twilight Sparkle's a fool." Thunderbolt interjected. "Her friends are fools, this entire _realm_ is made up of fools—and my _brother_ was the greatest fool of the lot!"

"Thunder—"

"I _hate_ him! Don't you get that, Star Dusk? I'm _glad_ he's dead—"

"You don't mean that."

"I do!" He bellowed. "I am _so_ glad he's dead, _so_ glad I don't have to—"

"He was like your _father_." Star Dusk argued. "He _raised_ —"

"Don't you _kriffin'_ get it?! He never _raised_ me, and he sure as hell didn't _love_ me! He _used_ me! He used me just as your father used _you_! My entire life revolved around _him_! Mom locked me away in that stasis cube for _centuries_ so that, when the time was right and her _pwecious wittle Stormie_ returned home I'd be there to help him reverse fate, perhaps even gain a new set of regenerations—never once did she ask me for _my_ opinion, my _permission_! And when I arrived, he did nothing but use me for his own ends. I was never given the chance to live my own life—hell, I couldn't even confess my feelings to Scootaloo until he'd died, because if I had he'd have made damn sure she and I didn't—"

Storm closed his eyes, not listening to the rest of his brother's tirade, a single tear falling down his face. For the cheeky, joking little brother he'd only just met to grow so cold, so vengeful, so full of hate and anger.

Without thinking, without knowing _why_ —Storm turned from the pair, leaving them to their conversation, his head now spinning. He had to get back to Twilight and return them both to their present. He had to ensure that Thunderbolt didn't—

Turning around, however, all thought immediately drained from Storm's face. He found himself staring at what was easily the weirdest sight of his life. Only meters away stood a being standing far taller than Storm himself, supported by two thin legs. Two other—legs?—jutted out from his upper torso, each ending in five short, flexible digits. Atop his neck, his head was covered by a messy mop of brown hair. Even for an alien biped, his features, Storm confessed silently, were exceptionally handsome. The biped was clothed in a blue pinstriped suit and britches, offsetting the silver-and-blue tie. These clothes were covered by some kind of thick, brown coat that fell down below his knees.

Hang on.

This matched similar descriptions to beings he'd once read of in one of his mother's books. Looking up into the being's eyes, he suddenly realized he'd seen those eyes before, and rather recently—

"Doctor?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Before Storm had a chance to ask him what he was apologizing for, the figure held up a silver device, pointing it at him. A familiar whirring sound filled his ears as the tip of the object began glowing a violent shade of purple. Immediately, the stallion could feel his knees weakening, but even as they buckled he desperately fought it.

There was no hope.

He collapsed, his body and muscles suddenly so weak he could barely even breathe. The world around him blurred, yet Storm refused to give up the struggle. Summoning what sparse energy remained deep within him, he forced himself up onto his knees, looking around, hoping, _begging_ , for anypony to see his plight and offer him aid.

Then she caught his eye. Off in the distance, Storm found himself captivated not by the blue box with the words "Police – Public Call – Box" etched across the top, but rather by the dull yellow pony standing before it, her sapphire and pink mane-and-tail seeming so very familiar.

And then he gasped, his memory snapping into place.

The museum, the night Pinkie Pie had thrown him the party welcoming to Twilight. The mare who'd bested him hoof-to-hoof, just after—

But then the challenge of resisting the Doctor's powers became too much, and the defeated Time Lord slumped to the ground once more. Looking up, his head feeling a hundred times as heavy as it should be, he saw her remain fixated on him. He opened his mouth, desperate to form the words he needed.

Then the light atop the box flashed, and Storm's world burned with the brightness of a trillion suns, and his entire universe burnt away.

* * *

 **{Ponyville – Present}**

Shining Armor watched with mild amusement as Twilight and Storm's argument pressed forward, neither pony giving ground as each struggled to prove their point was the most accurate. His sister could be stubborn and unyielding when she thought she was correct, but the Prince of the Crystal Empire had known Storm for years, now, and knew that he could be equally stubborn when the need arose.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Cadence whispered in his ears, her words just barely audible.

"Why?" He asked in response, his words equally-soft. "I've played this through in my imagination so many times before—this is hilarious."

"You're serious?"

He nodded. "Twilight's a genius, and as stubborn as they come. Storm's—"

"Let me guess—a genius and as stubborn as they come?"

"Yes!" He hissed excitedly, not taking his eyes off of the arguing duo ahead.

"If I didn't know any better," Cadence added. "I'd think they were— _married_ or some—"

"WHAT?!" He half-shouted, half-hissed.

"What, you don't see it—"

"See it? See _what_?! What's _it_?"

"There's obviously some chemistry—"

"No!"

"No?" Cadence asked, staring at her husband with a combination of curiosity and amusement. "No _what_?"

"My Twilly isn't—just— _no_!"

"Oh come on Shining—she has to grow up eventually."

"No! She'll be Twilly, forever, the little filly too obsessed with books and magic and studying for Celestia's tests to worry about—"

"A handsome young Stallion who's every bit as stubborn and almost as intelligent as she is, the same stallion who—"

"Who better keep his eyes and hooves to himself if he knows what's good for him?"

Cadence chuckled, now, leaning next to her husband. "At least now we know where her stubbornness comes from."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That I'm very much in love with my husband and I love my sister just as much?"

"Suck-up."

"I—"

"Never tell me the rules!" Storm shouted, suddenly capturing everypony's attention, drawing Shining Armor back to the argument once more.

"Why, I—"

For a moment, the grey Unicorn closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

"I am highly intelligent, Twilight. Many of these questions _bored_ me, they were so painfully easy. However, there were many questions that _did_ stump me. Had I sat there torturing myself to answer them, I'd have only been wasting both my time and _yours_. Even if I had time to afford to waste, you took time out of what I'm sure is a hectic and busy schedule to hoof-write that test for me, and that alone demands my respect, and for me, the best way to show that respect is to _learn_ from that test, as I did. Call it cheating if you must, but I stand by what I did. If you don't like it, then next time, be _more_ specific."

"Boring?" She asked. "You—you thought those questions were _boring_?" She asked with a sad frown. "I—I spent all night—"

"Oh no."

"What?" Cadence whispered, noting, perhaps, the frown on Shining Armor's face.

"He called her boring?"

"Yeah—"

"No, you—you don't understand."

"Understand _what_?"

"The last time somepony called one of her tests boring—it was me."

"So?"

"She cried?"

"Okay?"

"For a _week_."

"I—"

"Non-stop."

"Oh." She gasped, at last grasping the severity of Storm's mistake. Without even realizing it, Shining Armor braced himself for the flood of tears about to tear them apart.

"For a normal pony, they'd have been _amazing,_ Twilight—they might have been boring to me, but they were still well-thought-out."

Shining Armor let out a sigh of relief. "Nice save, Storm." He murmured.

"Please don't take it personal, Twilight. I mean—look, it's Princess Celestia—you can ask her, she'll tell you—I'm—what's the word Thunderbolt used earlier—oh yeah—I'm an _egghead_ —"

"I've heard that one before." Twilight laughed half-heartedly.

"Exactly. I'm well-travelled and well-read, so most of that was stuff I've already learned—"

"Okay then—"

"Okay?"

"Okay." She repeated.

"Then—"

"Show me."

"Show you?"

"Show me."

"Show you—what?"

"I want a practical demonstration."

"Of?"

"Oh no." Shining Armor murmured, remembering too well when he himself had asked Storm for a practical demonstration of his best combat magic. "Umm—Twilight—"

"Your best—or most advanced—magic. I want to see it—so show me." Twilight commanded.

"I'm not sure—"

"Well _I_ am—or was all of that just a fancy, well-worded way to get out of trouble, _Cheater_?"

"Okay then—you asked for it."

Storm's horn began to glow with his usual grey—no, that wasn't right. It was now burning white-hot, bright, white shots of magic sparking out from his horn much like molten lava from the mouth of a volcano.

"Storm!" Luna shouted, trotting forward from the other side of her sister "Thou should be most careful with thy spell. It's unstable—"

Before the Princess of the Night could finish her warning, however, a thick, vengeful beam of magic exploded high into the air, stopping meters above and branching out to give birth to a bubble of matching energy that surrounded Storm and Twilight, separating them from the rest of all of Equestria.

"Storm, what—ARAGH!"

"TWILLY!" Shining Armor shouted, suddenly alarmed and frightened by his sister's pained shout. He'd barely taken his first step, however, when the bubble suddenly exploded outwards, and in a flash of bright light, both his sister and her new protégé had vanished into thin air, gone as though they'd never existed.

"What just—"

"WHAT DID HE DO?!" Shining Armor bellowed, turning towards Celestia and Luna, the latter of whom, he realized, might well hold the answers he sought.

"Storm—"

"There is no reason for thee to worry for thy sister." Luna explained.

"No reason to worry?" Shining Armor asked. "You just said it's unstable—"

"Yet he has used that spell many times before, and each without incident—"

"Shining Armor, Princess Luna is—"

Before Celestia could finish her sentence, however, an explosion of violet magical energy drowned out her words, again drawing away their collective attention.

In the air above the spot from which Twilight and Storm had disappeared, a swirling vortex, violet in color, had appeared from thin air, white forks of lightening lashing out in anger at the ground below.

"What—"

Before Cadence could finish her sentence, however, two crumbled-up figures came tumbling out, spilling into a mangled lump of flesh and hair on the ground.

"TWILLY!" Shining Armor exclaimed, rushing forward towards where his sister and Storm were now pulling themselves apart. "You okay, kid?"

"Sorry." Storm moaned, weakly climbing to his hooves. "I did _not_ mean for it to work like that." He explained. "I—hang on." He paused, frowning. He could remember arriving into the future Ponyville, 20 years from where they stood now. He remembered Rarity, and he vaguely remembered going to—going—going _somewhere_. But where? What had happened after he'd left the Carousel Boutique?

His frown deepened. He'd never before experienced amnesia when time-travelling—at least, not like this. He'd never felt foggy, like—like he could remember, but he couldn't.

"That was _fun_!" Twilight giggled, already standing up, looking less like a royal princess and more like an excited filly on Hearths Warming Eve morning, finding a mountain of presents ready for her to open.

"Yeah—"

"I'd always wanted to travel through time."

"Uh—"

"I've never travelled through time—"

"I—"

"But I've _always_ dreamed about time travel."

"Twi—"

Storm shook his head and blinked rapidly. He could suddenly just barely breathe. He tried to move a leg forward but found it impossible, his muscles now feeling as though they were made of solid stone.

Something was very much wrong. He shook his head again.

"I mean, that spell—woo, it was a _doozy."_

"Oh—"

"Of course, I _did_ ask you to show me your best magic, and _boy_ did you deliver, but—wow!"

"I—"

"You have to teach me—"

"No." He muttered weakly.

"No? I—"

Before Twilight could finish her sentence, however, Storm stumbled forward, and immediately all thought was driven from his mind. His legs mysteriously too weak to support his weight, he could no longer stand. Instead, he collapsed, and Twilight was so taken aback that she could do nothing but catch the stallion in her front hooves.

"What they—hey!" The momentum was too much, however, and she instead collapsed with him, half-pinned beneath his weight, half-cradling his head as it lolled to the side.

"Storm?" Twilight asked, the first tone of concern crossing her voice. "I—Princess Celestia, what—"

"He is exhausted." Luna explained, closing the distance between them.

"I'm—noth." He slurred weakly. "I'm Sthrom."

"But—"

"Whoth the hay woldth names their pony Exhauthed? Thath just thupid."

"Storm, just—"

"I thinks. I dunno—what's my names, again?"

"Luna," Cadence said, only for Storm to interrupt him.

"Luna?" He asked with a high-sounding giggle. "Nooooo. Meesa not Luna. _Lulu_ is Luna—I think. Lulu, _are_ you Luna?

"I thought you said he's used this spell before?"

"He has." Luna maintained. "But thou is correct in assuming something is amiss—we've never seen him return exhausted."

"But Princess Luna, he was just fine—"

"I think what my sister's trying to say, Twilight, is that Storm did something different this time, and it drained his magic levels quicker and heavier than what he's used to."

"I—I don't think it was him."

"Pardon?"

Twilight frowned, searching for the right words to explain her thoughts to her old mentor. "I—I don't think it was Storm." She repeated. "When we arrived, he was fine with it, but then—then—"

"Then _what_?" Cadence asked.

"We—he—he found out we'd travelled twenty years into the future."

"Twenty _YEARS?!_ " Shining Armor and Cadence exclaimed together, each unable to believe the mare's claim.

"Impossible." The larger stallion explained. "You weren't even gone a full minute—"

"Twenthy Yearths!" Storm moaned with a gasp. "Longo timey to be gone-gone bye-bye!"

"I—"

"Psssht."

"We saw the future from twenty years from now, but he said that wasn't supposed to happen, that—that it's meant to go two or three years forward at the most."

"I—"

"Somepony." Storm whispered, cutting Celestia off once more, his voice and tone both weak and serious. "Somepony, something—interfered—hijacked my m-magic."

"What?" Twilight asked, looking down at Strom. His eyes remained transfixed straight ahead, not actually seeing.

"Extremely powerful, unafraid of causing untold damage to the time vortex. I—" He closed his eyes, and for the next several moments the only sign of life the stallion exhibited was his chest rising and falling, his still head lying gingerly in Twilight's hooves. Though nopony said a single word, they all exchanged dark glances, their accusations, their suspicions, unspoken, yet perfectly understood all the same.

"I love you Luna!" Storm exclaimed suddenly, taking everypony present by surprise. "Pardon us?"

"Lulu." Storm continued happily. "Meesa _loves_ yous muyo manies!"

Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armor, and even Twilight couldn't help the look of stunned surprise on their faces as each turned to gauge Luna's reaction, their eyes wide and stunned. Shining Armor gulped—not even Celestia ever got away with telling Luna she loved her.

"Yousa means the whole wide realms to mes. We love thou, Lulu, whole bunches! Will thou marry us? We could think of nopony better to spend our lives with."

Laughter exploded all around while Luna simply stared ahead, unmoving.

"Thy eyes remind us of the Emerald Seas, thy mane of a crystalline, starry night. Thy voice is smoother than ice and—we love thee, Guardian of the Night."

Luna approached Storm, a slight blush just visible upon her cheeks as she ignored the laughter, not speaking as she knelt down and lowered her horn so that it was tip-to-tip with his own.

"While we most enjoy thee when thou art drained, exhausted, or sick, we do believe Twilight Sparkle would like to stand back up without thy weight burdening—"

"Luthu!" He gasped, sounding downright scandalized, even with his hoarse voice. "Art thou calling me _fat_?"

"We—"

"I shouth hath thee knowth, _thy highnessth,_ I am _noth_ fath. I'mth justh so smath my knowledge hadth to find other parths of my body—"

"He's delirious."

"It really is most amusing to witness." Celestia chuckled as her sister's horn began to adopt a cerulean glow about it.

"Why I never—oh." He trailed off, licking his lips as his own horn began to glow that same hue of blue. "Lulu, you taste like—" He paused, smacking his lips as he fought to put into words what he was feeling.

"Lilacs. _Lilacs_. Mhmm—Luna, have you changed your—"

Before his inquiry could be completed, however, a shock of magenta electricity slammed into his horn, sending jolts of energy to the furthest reaches of his body. His eyes snapped wide open as his head jerked up at Twilight, its owner suddenly awake and at one hundred percent once more.

"YEEEEEEEEOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" He bellowed, taking even his friend by surprise as he jettisoned himself upwards. At the height of his jump, he twisted around so that when he landed he was upright and on all four hooves. "GOOD MORNING PONYVILLE!"

"Wh—"

"Thanks for the boost, Lulu." He said, turning towards her sister. "Princess Celestia, I daresay I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" Celestia asked. "Whatever for, my little pony?"

Storm's ears flattened. "The other day, I-I hated you."

" _Hated_ me?"

Storm glanced sideways at the dark Alicorn, who, in response gave a slight nod of her head.

"I thought I was being banished, even punished. I was quick to let my emotions—and my imagination—get the better of me, but I never stopped to think that maybe you had your reasons, that maybe I was being sent to where I needed to be."

"Oh?"

Storm nodded. "A lot's happened in just the past few days, none of which I ever expected, and none of it would have happened had I remained in Canterlot."

"That's quite okay, Storm." Celestia responded kindly. "Everypony gets emotional sometime.

"Storm—"

"Princess Cadence!" Storm exploded, suddenly realizing that the Crystal Princess was present as well. "Smashing good to see you—CAP" He added excitedly, seeing Shining Armor as well. "Long time no see, my little brony!"

"Hey there, Storm." Shining Armor replied with a laugh.

"Sweet Sombra—it's like _This Is Your Life_ or some—"

"Hang on."

"Oh no." Storm whispered, turning towards Twilight. "I know that tone—"

"You two _know_ each other?!"

"Of _course_." Storm laughed. "I—you didn't know that?"

" _No_!"

"I—"

"No pony ever told me that my BBBFF just _happened_ to know my new student."

"BBBFF?" Storm asked in a sideways whisper towards the other stallion. "What's a BBBFF, exactly?"

"Best—"

"Don't you realize this is information I could have used four _days ago_?!"

"I—"

"No wonder you're a hooffull, Storm—Shining Armor never liked tests either."

"Umm—"

" _What_ is a BBFFF?" Storm repeated.

"I think it's BBBFF." Cadence corrected.

"I—hang on." She paused, wheeling on her brother. "Just _how_ do you and Storm know each other, anyways?"

"I—"

"When Storm first began his studies with me, I had him shadow Shining Armor while he was still Captain of my Royal Guard." Celestia explained, intervening and answering Twilight's question.

"Indeed." Luna added. "Given his actions during the invasion of the Second Order, we agreed he showed potential, and Shining Armor—"

"I— _invasion_?"

"Yeah. You know, Lady Maw and her fan—"

" _Who?"_

Storm's jaw dropped.

"Twilly—don't tell me you never heard of what happened with Lady Maw—"

"Would I be asking if I had?"

"Watch it, Cap." Storm whispered. "This firecracker pops good."

Twilight's eyes narrowed and, judging by the grimace Shining Armor adopted to quickly hide his amusement, Storm suspected if looks could kill he might be pushing up daisies.

"The Unicorn known as Lady Maw is a fanatically-devoted follower of ours—of Nightmare Moon."

"Nightmare Moon? But Princess Luna, _you_ —"

"We are Nightmare Moon, yes—"

" _Were."_ Princess Celestia corrected softly.

"No, dear sister. While Twilight Sparkle and her friends did free us of Nightmare Moon's evil thrall, we shall forever carry her taint within us—we have accepted this— _I_ have accepted this. Thy attempt to mask our evilness is kind, dear sister, but it is unwarranted."

"I—"

"Tia," Luna added, and for a brief moment she sounded completely and utterly unlike the Princess Luna Strom had come to know and love. "My past no longer haunts me—thanks to your loving guidance, I've learned to use my mistakes to teach others, and to keep them from following in my hoofsteps." As she spoke, she gave Storm a pointed glance that suddenly made the Time Lord shift uncomfortably.

"As Princess Luna was saying," Cadence continued. "Lady Maw is obsessed with Nightmare Moon. Though you redeemed Luna, Maw still maintains Nightmare Moon is the rightful ruler of Equestria."

"That's right; as it turns out, Twilight, you weren't the only pony who correctly foresaw Nightmare Moon's return."

"I wasn't?"

Celestia shook her head. "When Maw realized what was coming, she put into motion a plan by which she could greatly incur her dark mistress's favor."

"What—"

"Maw and her Second Order invaded Canterlot."

"They _invaded_? How—"

"She launched her attack only after we'd been freed from the moon." Luna took over. "Our sister was missing and all royal forces were spread thin looking for her—even as thou friends and thee began thy trek through the Everfree Forest, Lady Maw was trotting up the palace steps."

"That's right." Cadence agreed. "What forces did remain in Canterlot were too scattered and unprepared to offer any effective resistance against the Second Order."

"Lucky for us, though, Storm here was in Canterlot." Shining Armor concluded, patting Storm on the head, receiving an ungrateful glare in response.

"What'd he do?"

"You shoulda seen him, kid." Shining Armor laughed. "Even before they'd consolidated their grip on the city, he was hitting them with hit-and-run strikes. Knock out a group here and disappear, only to reappear moments later across the city, turning one Unicorn's horn into a lamp!" He laughed. "And then a group of Second Order Pegasi received parchment wings in place of their actual wings."

"Your brother makes it sound funny, but it _was_ a dangerous time."

"His tactics were sound." Luna praised. "He'd hit them, distract or disable them, and then he'd free more ponies to grow his resistance."

"Eventually, he managed to sneak into the palace and free both Cadence and I, and together we began driving them back."

"It was nothing." Storm shrugged. "Well, by nothing I mean mostly nothing. Well, by mostly nothing I mean something. Well, by something I mean—everything. Those Second Order ponies are worse than parasprites—take one down five more pop up."

"Oh boy—been there before."

"But, their strength was their weakness."

"Huh?"

"Their invasion was so sudden, so complete, that they didn't expect anypony to muster up any kind of resistance, and so when I began hitting back they were so shocked that they couldn't respond properly."

"Storm exploited that weakness perfectly." Shining Armor explained.

"Maw was the real challenge." Storm muttered.

"So then—whatever happened to this _Lady Maw_?" Twilight asked.

"Dunno." Was Storm's answer. "Princess Cadence dueled her, and when she lost she just—vanished. Up and _poof_. Her _and_ the Second Order. Over three thousand ponies just—gone."

"Just— _gone_?"

Storm nodded. "Haven't seen or heard from her since."

"I'm not complaining." Cadence confessed. "She was as crazy as Discord and as tyrannical as Sombra."

"Of course, even after all of that, there's one question more important than any other."

"What?" Twilight and Shining Armor asked in unison.

"What in the _blazes_ is a BBBFFF—"

"BBBFF." Twilight corrected. "Stands for Best Big Brother Friend Forever."

"Seriously?!" Storm exploded with laughter. "What nut-job came up with that one? I bet—"

" _I_ did." She growled. "Why?"

"I—erm, I think it's awesome. Definitely a shoe-in for Best Original Catchphrase, if you ask me."

"Uh-huh."

"I promise, I—"

Before Storm could finish his sentence, however, a flash of black feathers hijacked his attention. Terrien had swooped in from out of nowhere, coming in to land perched on the tip of Storm's horn.

"What the—"

"Apologies for the rather rude manner of my incursion into your mid-day activities, Lord Storm. However, it is prudent you make haste for the school—"

"The school?"

"Indeed, mi'lord."

"What the hay—" He groaned. "Buck it all to Tartarus. _Thunderbolt!"_

"Thunderbolt?" Celestia asked. "Storm, who—"

" _My_ kid brother." Storm explained with another groan. "As smart as any of us, but with the personality of a Weasley."

"A Weasley?" Twilight asked. "What's a—"

"Haven't the foggiest." Storm interjected. "Just totally made it up. Seemed to fit."

"Brother? Storm, we did not know thou had a—"

"Like I said Luna—a _lot's_ happened in the past few days."

"Indeed—"

"Sorry your highnesses—Cap, but I better go see what trouble that colt's caused me now, he does any more damage. Twilight, do you—"

"Go on, it sounds serious. And besides," She giggled. "I think we've both had enough excitement for _one_ day."

He bowed and turned, trotting off at a brisk pace. He'd only gotten so far, however, when—

"Hey, Storm!"

He turned to find the white stallion he'd trained under in Canterlot galloping to catch up with him.

"What's up?"

"I—I need a favor."

"A favor?" Storm asked, unbelieving. The Shining Armor he remembered wasn't big on asking others for favors, preferring instead to do the task himself. Storm's eyes narrowed. "What sort of favor?"

"I—she's in danger."

"Danger?"

He nodded.

"What kind of danger we talking about? Space monkeys?"

"No. It's—I-I can't say—"

"You can't say?"

"No. Just—please—watch her back for me. _Please_."

"Come on, you know me better than that. I've always got your back, Captain, but I'm gonna need a bit more to go on than 'She's in danger'."

"I told you—I can't say."

"Top Secret?"

"Yeah."

"The Princesses think it's not all that serious but you see a great danger that could threaten your sister and all of Equestria?"

"Yep."

"You can't tell me but you trust me to let nothing happen to her?"

He nodded. Storm sighed.

"Cap, the pony who faced down Lady Maw and the Second Order—he's dead. I've changed—"

"I know." Shining Armor allowed. "But—Storm, I trust you, kid, and you know I wouldn't ask if—"

"If it wasn't important. Yeah, I know."

"Please—Twilly's my kid sister. I know she can be overbearing, stubborn, introverted, and—but she's my whole world. If something happened to her—"

Storm groaned inwardly. The last thing he wanted—the last thing he _needed_ —was to stick his neck out for anypony else, especially when he was short on reserve regenerations. Yet—there was something in the Prince's eyes, a desperate fear that made Storm shiver. Shining Armor was the definition of courage and strength—if this danger had him worried—perhaps he should be worried, too. Slowly, he nodded.

"As long as I live she'll be as safe as if she were with Celestia herself. You have my word, Captain."

"I—thanks Storm—"

"Nah, don't mention it. Seriously, _don't_ mention it—if Cadence found out you had me secretly watching out for your sister when they think this threat's a figment of your imagination, she'd _lecture_ us."

"I—just watch her back."

"I will—"

"And yours too."

"Aye, aye, El Capitan."

Shining Armor nodded his appreciation once more and then turned to return to his sister and wife, leaving Storm alone to contemplate this turn of events as he made his way through Ponyville.

* * *

 _CRASH! BANG! SNAP!_

The dull, pale-gold mare found herself sailing defenselessly through the air and onto the wooden floor below. Her unceremonious landing was marked with a shower of debris flying through the air, tuned to the music that was the shattering of glass and splintering of wood. A soft moan escaped her lips as she feebly moved a leg. _Definitely_ not one of her better ideas.

She'd spent the previous night with her friend, Lyra, and the two had spent all that morning straightening up her cottage and hanging up an assortment of pictures and artwork that the mint-green Unicorn had never gotten around to hanging for herself. It was, after all, the very least the Earth Pony could do for her very best friend ever. However, the task had thus far proven far more difficult that she'd originally anticipated; Lyra's walls had already been filled to near-capacity with a museum's-worth of pictures and artwork she'd either purchased or been given over the years, making it a challenge to find the space needed for the remainder of her sizeable collection. After nearly an hour of searching, Bon Bon had _finally_ found the perfect spot for her current picture—one of Lyra with Princess Celestia following the former's first-ever public lyre performance. She'd realized that she'd positioned her chair too far away to reach the spot, but rather than stop and move her chair forward she'd decided to extend herself forward as much as possible—only she'd leaned forward too far.

Another groan. No; definitely _not_ the brightest idea she'd ever had.

"Bon Bon?" Lyra's worried voice came from the other room, her suddenly-anxious voice drowning out the sound of stammering hooves against solid wood. "Are you—BON BON!"

Bon Bon had only blinked once, but the moment she'd opened her eyes she found a pair of golden-orange eyes hovering only inches from her own, and suddenly, mysteriously, the pain in her front left leg disappeared, nothing but a vague afterthought as the fallen pony looked up into her friend's eyes.

What was going on? This was—it wasn't right. She wasn't hurt; she'd fallen from far greater heights (and into far worse positions) back as an agent of S.M.I.L.E. Yet, she suddenly found herself unable to tear her gaze away from staring into her friend's eyes. Lyra's head dipped down an inch and then Bon Bon found herself immediately teleported away from the small cottage her friend called home, away from the mess she'd caused and the spot on the floor that had so claimed her. Instead, she now found herself on a beautiful beach as a gentle sea breeze fanned through her blue-and-pink mane, only just softer than the waves lapping happily at her hooves. For the first time in so many years she felt at peace, not a care in Equestria to burden her as she stared ahead, captivated by the sun setting on the horizon.

She felt so free, an independence she couldn't remember having enjoyed since her days as just a filly. Nothing could weaken or overturn the smile now plastered upon her face. She wasn't _just_ free, she was—she was _alive._ For the first time in so very long, she was Sweetie Drops, not Bon Bon. There was no secret past as a special agent with S.M.I.L.E., no burning secret eating away at her each day she kept it from the only pony she'd ever truly cared for, no fear of what that Unicorn would say if she ever did learn the truth. There was only her, and the peace that came with knowing that all was right in the world.

Perhaps unwisely, she looked up and ahead and found herself staring into the afternoon light as she bathed in the warm glow of the orange, golden light sinking deep on the horizon. However, nothing happened. Instead of the burning blindness one might have expected from such a move, she felt not a thing, save for unadulterated happiness. The weight of years' worth of lies, deceit, secrets, conflict, and fear melted away, exposing once more the young foal still alive deep within.

Her smile widened.

"I love you." She whispered lovingly, as though she might be speaking not to herself but to a lover.

"What?"

She turned—she could swear she'd heard somepony else—yet she was as alone as ever on the endless beach. She shrugged it off—she always had been the paranoid sort. Overhead, a single white cirrus cloud floated lazily across a sky of violets, reds, oranges, and yellows. Why did that cloud seem so—so—so _familiar_? She didn't know why—or even how—but she'd _seen_ that cloud before.

 _'Oh Lyra, I love—'_

A sharp pain blossomed out across her right cheek, immediately checking her imagination.

"What the pony?!" She bellowed out, drawn, now, back to the realm of reality. " _Lyra?!_ What—"

"Sorry." Her friend explained sheepishly. "You spaced out on me, I didn't know what—"

"Oh, Lyra, I'm sorry." Bon Bon apologized, realizing, too late, what had happened—and then suddenly a frightening, harsh new thought interloped into her mind. Oh no. "Erm—Lyra?"

"Yeah, Bon Bon?"

"Did I—uh—did I say something? Anything?"

"Kinda, but I-I didn't hear anything; you were really just mumbling a bit."

"Muttering? About what?"

"Dunno—ya sounded happy, but I couldn't really make it out."

Bon Bon released a held breath she'd not realized she'd taken.

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"I—oh, no reason." She quickly fibbed. "You know me—active imagination."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lyra pressed. "That was—"

"A hard fall?" Bon Bon finished for her friend as she reached down with her teeth and removed a shard of glass that had dug its way into her leg, nestled just above her hoof. Spitting the blood-spattered glass onto the floor, the mare then reached into the thick, pink streak of her mane and pulled a roll of medical tape free, ignoring the surprised look from her friend as she began the process of patching up her wound. "Trust me, Lyra, I've, like, _totally_ had harder falls than that."

"You—you have?"

Bon Bon nodded, reaching into the far blue part of her mane, now, to retrieve a small, travel-sized can of antiseptic spray.

She sprayed but a portion of its contents onto the flesh wound, and though she grimaced just a bit, she never flinched.

"You—you've done this before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I—once or twice."

"It's like you're a different pony, now." Lyra explained. "It's like—"

"You never really knew me at all, because—"

"You've been keeping a horrible, terrifying secret—"

"From you—like the fact that—"

"You were once a secret agent spy pony—"

"Working for a top secret organization—"

"And that the Bon Bon I know really isn't Bon Bon at all—"

"But just a cover identity to let me disappear into deep cover—"

"Once your organization was disbanded—"

"And now I keep my secret from you—"

"Because if I found out—"

"It could put you in danger—"

"But more importantly, change how I feel about—"

"Or see—"

"You."

Bon Bon suddenly froze, turning a horrified gaze towards the Unicorn and as their eyes met, for one terrifying moment in time, Bon Bon all but knew that her friend had just uncovered her greatest secret.

And then Lyra laughed, and Bon Bon immediately followed suit, the tense moment now behind them both. It was so absurd—the former secret agent knew she should be more worried, but she simply couldn't help it. Together, as Bon Bon returned to the task of dressing her wound, the pair laughed, and suddenly the Earth Pony found herself feeling much lighter and more at ease.

Bon Bon made to connect the end of her dressing to the wrap now occupying her leg but instead dropped it. Before she could retrieve it and correct her mistake, however, Lyra had used her magic to lift the ending of the dressing and apply it, the bandage now securely in place.

"Thanks, Lyra, you're—"

"Bon Bon, that gash looked deep—"

"Nah." She laughed off her friend's worries. "Give it a bit of time and it'll be good as new."

Lyra's gaze didn't drop.

"I promise I'm fine." Bon Bon assured her, turning her attention, now, to the box she'd crashed into. "Although I _am_ sorry this box of stuff can't say the same thing."

"As long as my best friend's alright, everything else'll work itself out." Lyra answered as Bon Bon began digging through the crushed remains of her impromptu victim. Carefully navigating around the larger shards of glass, she pulled a photograph free of the rubble, and almost immediately a smile crept its way onto her face.

"Hey Lyra, remember this one?"

"Let me see." Came the Unicorn's answer as she magicked the picture towards her. Once it'd reached her she needed less than a full second to study it before her face lit up with child-like excitement.

"OH! EM! GEE!" She squealed with delight, clutching the photograph close to her chest. "I WAS _TOTALLY_ WONDERING WHERE THIS HAD DISAPPEARED TO!"

"Recognize it?"

"Only in my sleep!" Lyra answered. "This was our first—"

"Hearts and Hooves Day together as—"

"Best friends!" Lyra finished excitedly. "This was the day—"

"We realized we would be best—"

"Friends—"

"Forever!"

"EXACTLY! I'd bought us our BFF mugs—"

"And I had the hot coca recipe I'd learned in college." Bon Bon finished, on top of her cover story once more, inadvertently smiling at the fond memory of the true events that had led to her obtaining such a recipe.

"I know some ponies don't believe in fate—"

"But it was _totally_ fate that we met—"

"And became best friends forever!"

The photograph still hovering before Lyra, the two mares latched onto each other, sharing the closest (and strongest) hug that Bon Bon could ever remember.

As she broke away from Lyra, Bon Bon took one final glimpse at the picture, which depicted both her and Lyra in a hug, chocolate mustaches upon their muzzles as their empty mugs sat harmlessly before them, both ponies smiling and laughing, their only care in Equestria being deciding who'd enjoyed the special night together.

"I'll buy you another frame for—"

"Oh nonsense, BFF." Lyra laughed, and with a golden blast of magic the glass and wooden frame had reassembled themselves around the picture, looking as though it'd never been damaged.

"What else was in that box?" Bon Bon asked, returning her attention to her path of destruction.

"Oh, probably just some useless, meaningless knick-knacks or pictures of ponies I can't even—"

"Oh no." Bon Bon moaned, her recovery efforts suddenly grinding to a dreadful stop. "No—"

"What is it?" Lyra asked, obviously unaware of what Bon Bon had just discovered.

The other mare's hoof spread around the shards of wood before gingerly poking at the silky strings, as though it might prove her eyes and mind wrong.

No such luck.

"I-I can't—"

"Oh come on, Bon Bon, stop being such a drama pony—surely it can't be _that_ bad. What else did you break? Some antique I don't even remember—"

"I think it's a bit more important than that?"

"Not likely." She chuckled. "I—"

"Lyra?"

"What is it, Bon Bon?"

"You might want to take a look."

"At what?"

"At—at this."

Bon Bon scooped the pile of debris into her front hooves before turning around to reveal the devastation to her friend.

"I— _NO!_ " Lyra wailed, rushing forward as she levitated the destroyed heirloom from her best friend. "Bon—no."

"I-I'm sorry." Bon Bon frowned as she relinquished the remains of the murdered lyre to her friend. "I didn't mean—"

"I-I know, Bon Bon—it-it w-wasn't y-your fault. I-I just—I just—"

Lyra's sentence trailed off as she plopped down to the ground, a shower of wood and lyre strings raining down before her. She looked up at the former special agent and immediately Sweetie Drops felt her heart shatter.

She was now gazing into a pair of large, round eyes glistening with enough tears to form a great lake, pools of the liquid welling up in the bottom of each eye. And though Lyra wasn't actually accusing her of anything, deep down Bon Bon knew, nonetheless, it had been her fault, a guilty verdict echoed by the sole question etched into those gorgeous, earth-shattering orange-and-gold eyes staring up at her.

 _Why?_

"I—don't worry, Lyra." Bon Bon tried desperately to reassure her stricken friend. "We can find—"

"Somepony to fix it?"

"Yeah—"

"No."

"What?"

"It c-can't b-be f-fixed, Bon *hiccup*—Bon Bon."

"Sure it can." Bon Bon shrugged off her friend's claim. It _could_ be repairable—it _had_ to be repairable. It _had_ to be. "I've seen loads of ponies break instruments before—"

"T-this isn't j-just *hiccup*-this isn't something t-that c-can j-just be f-fixed."

"It's just a lyre, Lyra—"

"What did you just say?"

"I said it's just—"

"A lyre?"

"Yeah—it's just a lyre. And hey, if it can't be fixed I'll buy you a new one—"

"NO!" Lyra exploded, and suddenly Bon Bon realized that her best friend was gone, consumed by a grief that just didn't make any sense.

"Lyra, wha—"

"NO!" She bellowed, repeating herself.

"I—"

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?!"

"Lyra—"

"You're s-so c-caught up in t-trying t-to cover f-for your m-mistake t-that you're t-too s-stupid, or t-too b-blind, t-to s-see exactly w-what you've done!"

"What I've—what?"

"IT ISN'T JUST SOME OLD DUSTY LYRE, BON BON!" Lyra exploded angrily.

"I didn't think—"

"Of _course_ you didn't!" She bellowed. "You _never_ think!"

Now Bon Bon felt tears of her own begin welling up, on the precipice of their own flood.

"That lyre, _Bon Bon_ , is older than th-the t-two of us p-put together!" Lyra angrily explained. "What you so hatefully called _'just a lyre'_ has more significance—means more to me—than anypony _ever_ could!"

"I—are you—"

"My g-great-grandmare used her magic to m-make th-that lyre for m-my grandmare as a g-gift f-for her Cute Ceanera."

"Your grandmare—"

"My grandmare w-was th-the best lyre p-player in Equest-Equestrian history, Bon Bon! When she got her cutie mark, her grandmare m-made her that l-lyre an-and sh-she promised sh-she'd never p-play another one, and that it'd be passed down th-through our family. None of h-her kids ever played, s-so when I g-got m-my cutie m-mark, sh-she gave it t-to me, an-and I m-made her th-the s-same promise—until y-you—"

"L-Lyra." Bon Bon interrupted tearfully, approaching her grief-stricken friend, the Unicorn's anger and grief suddenly making a bit more sense now. "I am _so_ sorry—if I'd have known it was so special I'd have been _way_ more careful." She reached forward to pull her friend into a hug. "I—"

However, Lyra wasn't having any of it.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She then slapped Bon Bon's hooves away before turning her back on her friend. She was, the other mare realized too late, inconsolable.

"Lyra, please—"

"I SAID NO!"

"Lyra—"

"Shut up, Bon Bon." Lyra moaned hoarsely, turning her back on her friend. "Just—please—shut up."

"No."

"Bon—"

"No." She repeated firmly, not giving her grieving friend a chance to finish her sentence.

"Pl—"

"You're my friend, Lyra, my bestie; I'd never do anything to hurt you—"

"Too late for that."

"Not on purpose." Bon Bon amended, forcing herself to remain calm as she spoke. "I—"

"Yet you did." Lyra concluded mournfully. "Yet you did."

"I'm sorry. I—"

Before Bon Bon could finish her apology, however, Lyra's horn began glowing its signature orange hue once more. For one wild, crazy moment, playing off of a paranoid imagination, Bon Bon knew the Unicorn was preparing to attack. The next moment, however, proved such an assumption wrong. Instead, surrounded by her signature orange/gold magical energy, a single plate came hovering into view, stopping only once it was sitting high in the air between the two mares.

And then her magic vanished, and the plate, free of all restraint, fell crashing to the floor below.

Its destruction was complete and absolute, with neither mercy nor pause. Shards of porcelain glass exploded upwards and outwards in a sharp blast of shrapnel. A testament to her special agent training, Sweetie Drops never flinched.

"I'm _'sorry'_." Lyra said sourly, looking down with haunted eyes at the plate before turning her dead gaze on the other pony.

"Is the plate fixed?"

"I—of course not."

"Funny—neither is my lyre."

Lyra knew proverbial point had been made.

"Please." Bon Bon pleaded. "Lyra, I—"

Her words, however, trailed off, Bon Bon suddenly unable to think of anything to say that might help fix the situation as her friend began to shudder and shake as she turned away, overtaken, now, by a fresh wave of tears.

Operating on muscle memory alone, no training, no instincts, no instruction manual to back her up or offer her guidance, Bon Bon stepped forward, not stopping until she'd reached her friend.

"I'm still sorry." She answered, undeterred by the other's previous demonstration. "I know—the plate's still broken and nothing can change that. But I promise, Lyra—I _promise_ , I will do whatever it takes to find a way to fix—"

"I told you, it's irreparable—you can't fix it."

"Watch me." She answered defiantly.

"You'll have an easier time turning back time." Lyra explained.

"Lyra, I lo—"

"Or fixing our friendship." Lyra added coldly, and when she turned to look at Bon Bon, the Earth Pony felt her heart giving out, shattered all over again.

"No. Please no—"

Lyra Heartstring's gaze held neither mercy nor pity. Instead, it had become cold as ice and as hard as stone.

"Get out of my home."

"Lyra—"

A pulse of that same burnt-gold energy erupted from Lyra's horn once more, and immediately the glass shards—and the remains of Lyra's beloved lyre—suddenly collected themselves and fell into a large box that was then thrown out the now-open front door.

 _"Now!"_ She reinforced pointedly. Defeated, knowing nothing else that could amend the Unicorn's decision, Bon Bon turned, shameful, embarrassed heat rising into her cheeks.

"I—"

"And Bon Bon."

"Lyra?" She asked, hopeful, not daring to believe—

"Try not to destroy anything else on your way out."

Bon Bon stumbled forward, beaten one final time. Just across the threshold, her rusty-blue eyes stinging from her tears, the pony stumbled, glass _clinking_ against wood as her hooves accidently kicked aside the box of debris Lyra had just tossed out.

" _I_ promise _, I will do whatever it takes to find a way to fix—"_

Lyra hated her right now, there was no question of that. She'd just lost a precious, irreplaceable link to her a past, a memory to somepony she loved so extremely much. Bon Bon, however heartbroken she might be, however upset and defeated she felt—Bon Bon could never bring herself to hate somepony she cared so—

No.

Not somepony she cared for—somepony she loved. It was stupid—absurd, even—that she, a secret agent, a highly-trained government operative, commissioned by Celestia herself, trained to resist all weakness and to ignore all emotions, could fall in love with anypony, let alone the very best friend she had ever known. Yet, in her heart, when she looked herself in the mirror—she knew it to be true—there had, she realized blankly, never actually been any question. She'd only never thought on it before.

Not knowing why, she reached down and picked up the box in her hooves.

An antique lyre said to be beyond repair—and suddenly it hit her. She knew somepony who might just know how to fix such an object. Granted, she'd only met him once, and not on the greatest of turns, but, given where he was living, he was, she concluded, as likely to know how to fix the lyre as anypony.

Bon Bon began trotting off at a brisk pace. This fight was far from over. Lyra was too important for her to surrender now.

As Bon Bon retreated, preparing for Round Two, Lyra Heartstrings never moved. Her tears drenching the floor at her hooves, her sobbing the only music she was assured she'd ever again play, she delicately turned her head around, staring at her open door, her next words as full of regret as they were of the mentioned emotion.

"I love you too, Bon Bon."

* * *

Storm sighed. He'd rushed to the school not sure of what he ought to expect upon arriving. However, he'd not expected the problems Miss Cheerilee had confronted him with, explaining—in great detail—the actions her newest student had taken upon his arrival in class earlier that morning—and it was only lunchtime now. Luckily, school had been dismissed early for reasons Storm, frankly, couldn't remember—he'd been too focused, he admitted silently, on silently trying _not_ to laugh at his younger brother's antics while simultaneously silently cursing the young Pegasus for the trouble he'd caused.

He sighed again.

"Storm, I—"

"You were stupid." Storm finished for the younger pony, at last stopping to turn towards Thunderbolt, his exasperated gaze turning on his brother.

"I—"

"You deliberately disobeyed my instructions to maintain a low profile. Even more, you unwisely picked a fight with ponies you know _nothing_ about."

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon? I know all I need to know about them."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I—"

"And what, pray tell, do you know about them?"

"That they're bullies who need to be put in their places."

"I see. And who—uh, who, might I inquire, is gonna—what was it—put them in their place? You, is it?"

"If I need to—yes."

"Uh-huh. Any plans on how you might accomplish said goals?"

"A war of attrition doesn't seem too far out of reach—"

"A war of attrition."

"Yep. Got the inspiration from you, actually."

"Me?"

"Mhmmm. Rule 139."

"139? You—"

"Hit hard, hit quick, hit often, don't stop moving. Whatever they should do unto me I will quadruple unto them—"

"That's Rule One Hundred and Forty." Storm corrected, silently praising his brother's exceptional memory: he'd only read Storm's list of 150 rules once. Not perfect, of course, but still— "And what of Rule 137?"

"I can—"

"Never hurt something you can't kill." Storm explained, though he suspected his brother had memorized his entire list. "You hurt those fillies today, and they might back off for a while, but they _will_ be back."

"Good."

"Good?"

Thunderbolt shrugged. "Cheers is a cutie if you're into older mares, but as a teacher she is _boring_. I didn't learn _anything_ new today."

"Because you went into class this morning with your mind already made up that it'd be impossible for you to learn." Storm explained. "Knowledge can enter our brains only when we open that door."

"Sombra's Crown, Storm; now you sound like mom."

"Good, one of us needs to—"

"That still doesn't change the fact that I did the right thing. They picked on the wrong colt and I showed 'em whose boss—"

"The right thing?"

"You're getting pretty good at repeating everything I say, you know that?"

"Rule 113."

"Huh?"

"Rule 113."

Thunderbolt rolled his eyes. "Don't just ask whether or not you could—"

"But whether you _should_." Storm finished pointedly. "Yes, the fact of the matter is, sadly, you probably _are_ smarter than anyone else in that school. You're a Time Lord, it's pretty much academic."

"FINALLY! YES! I—"

"Yet you have much left to learn."

"Come again?"

"I said—"

"I-I know what you said, big brother, I'm not deaf. What I _don't_ understand is—"

"Tell me—realistically speaking from a logistical point-of-view—what resources do you have available to you?"

"I—resources?"

Storm nodded. "It seems you're deadest on declaring war against those two, so yeah, let's treat this exactly like a general treats an army during war. What resources do you have to bring to bear against your adversaries?"

"My mind, _duh_!"

"That's a start. What else?"

"I—what else?"

"Take it from experience, kid—a good mind alone doesn't win a war."

"I—"

"What about money?"

"Well, we're not poor—"

"But we're not rich either. Any allies?"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders—"

"Applebloom. Sweetie Belle. And Scootaloo—"

Storm missed the look of excitement that crossed his brother's face at the third name.

"What about them?" The Pegasus asked, quickly recovering.

"What do you know about them?"

"Umm—well, I—err—they don't have their cutie marks."

"What else?"

"Uh—"

"Exceptionally good at magic?"

"No—"

"Athletic?"

"Don't think so—"

"Future Wonderbolt material?"

"Maybe?"

"I see. And do you know anything else about them?"

"How can I? I've spent maybe 20 minutes with 'em, if that—"

Now Storm took his turn to roll his eyes. "Applebloom's sister is Applejack, who wields the Element of Honesty, one of the _six_ Elements of Harmony. Sweetie Belle's sister is Rarity, owner of the Element of Generosity, _another_ of the Elements of Harmony."

"Even better!"

"No!"

"No?"

"Those two helped defeat Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra, for starters—I doubt very seriously either Rarity or Applejack would appreciate _my_ kid brother dragging their sisters into untold trouble. And while Scootaloo's parents might not own an Element of Harmony, I'm sure they'd be about as unhappy as anypony else."

"So I'm—"

"So you're on your own." Storm clarified. "Meanwhile, your enemy are two exceptionally intelligent fillies who, according to Miss Cheerilee, have proven themselves effective at getting what they want."

"I—"

"Both are born to extremely wealthy parents, though Diamond Tiara's by far the richer. Her father is Filthy Rich—he probably owns half of Equestria. His pockets are so deep they're shallow! She wants it she has the bits to get it, and trust me little brother," Storm added darkly, remembering too well how true his words had rung true during his days as Sol Pyre. "Everypony has their price, and Diamond Tiara has the bits to meet any price."

"I—"

"So now you're facing a foe who's not only decently intelligent but also far wealthier and more experienced at getting what they want than you are. Furthermore, you're an outsider—you as of yet have _no_ friends—"

"The—"

"You had the Crusaders' backs when they needed it, yes, and sure, you made a connection, but you've yet to reach the Friend Zone, little brother. Like I said, you're an outside pony with virtually no connections to this town or this geographical area. Nopony knows you, and in times of war that counts even more than whoever has the deepest pocket. You can pay a soldier pony to attack and enemy, you can pay him to take a hill, but you _can't_ pay him to _believe._ Soldiers, like lackeys or allies, will fight for whoever pays them, but they'll only sacrifice for that which they believe in."

"But nopony likes them—"

"But they don't _know_ you, and every time ponies will choose the demon they know over the one they don't. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are bullies, yes, but for all these ponies know you're liable to become a tyrant—"

"I GET THE POINT, STORM, GEESH!"

"Thunderbolt, I—"

"No. Just—just shut up!"

"Thunderbolt—"

"You wanna talk about your rules. Fine! RULE 36!"

"Thirty—"

"You gotta stand for something, or you'll fall for anything! Well guess what, big brother? I'M STANDING!"

"I see—"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Thu—"

"But you will." Thunderbolt's voice dropped, as serious as Storm had ever heard it. "When we left the museum this morning my biggest concern was deciding which Power Pony I liked the most. But now—now I _stand_ for something Storm, can you not understand that?"

"Of course—"

"I hate—I _hate_ bullies. To me, there's nothing worse than somepony who preys on somepony weaker just to make themselves feel better, or worse, because they're _bored_! Watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon tease the girls earlier—it _infuriated_ me, it reminded me that yes I _am_ smarter and better than any of them, but only if I use that to do something good, something _meaningful_.

"I didn't lash out because I was bored, or wanted attention. I—I don't know what made me do it, but I _couldn't_ just stand by and do _nothing._ Please—Please, big brother, please say you can understand that."

And Storm smiled, suddenly proud. His horn glowed silver, and from nowhere the confiscated issue of Power Ponies he'd captured earlier that morning hovered down to the young colt.

"I—huh?"

"You learned a valuable lesson it took me _years_ to learn." He explained. "Rule 36."

Thunderbolt nodded, obviously relieved. "Rule 36." He repeated.

"Also, Rule 140."

"Hit hard, hit quick, hit often—"

"And don't stop moving." Storm finished approvingly. "You drew blood today. You embarrassed them and they're not like to forget that anytime soon, I'll wager. Once they recover, they'll come back to even the score."

"And when—"

"Don't give them the chance to recover."

"I—wait, what?"

Out of thin air, a burst of Storm's silver magic gave way to a black whoopee cushion much larger and fuller than the one Thunderbolt had earlier utilized. He offered it to the Pegasus.

"Next time—use this."

"I—Stormsaywhatnow?"

Storm chuckled. "These have a Disillusionment Charm on them, a lot like a perception filter—makes 'em harder to notice."

"Okay?"

"Also, the farts sound a lot more realistic _and_ a lot wetter."

"Ooooh—I like that."

"Best of all." Storm concluded with a wink. "They excrete a brown liquid when activated, and it plays hell to wash out. Embarasses _and_ deficates them in one great swoop."

"Brilliant. Got a second one?"

"Here." Storm said, producing several more. "Take six."

"I—hang on: something doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to punish me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because, I'm a _colt_ and I got in trouble—"

"Thunderbolt," Storm said suddenly, not knowing why the words he was now speaking were spilling forth. "I'm your brother, _not_ your father. It's not my job to punish you, to tell you what you will or won't do."

"I—"

"My job is to teach and guide you, to be there and pick you up when you fall, and applaud you when you fly. While I will correct you when you stray, ultimately, this is your life, and it's your lead."

"You're serious?"

"Deathly so. We all have to make our decisions and make our own mistakes—it's how we grow and learn. How can you do that if I'm always telling you which decisions to make and what to do?"

"I—I guess I can see that."

Storm nodded. "Just remember, in this war of yours—Rule 95."

"Know when—"

"And where—"

"To draw the line." Thunderbolt finished perfectly. Smiling, Storm again offered his younger brother the comic book he'd confiscated earlier that morning.

"I— so you're seriously giving it back?"

"I meant what I said—you learned a great lesson today. Albeit, it's not the one I was wanting you to learn this morning, but perhaps that's more my error than yours. So, yeah, go on, take it—I'd say you earned it."

"I—thanks, big bro—"

"Yo, Thunderbolt!" A feminine voice called out, and suddenly Storm found himself severely tempted by the urge to explode with laughter. His brother's eyes has suddenly gone wide, the slightest of pink tints creeping up on his face as he nearly broke his neck turning around.

"Scootaloo?"

Sure enough, the burnt-orange Pegasus, flanked on either side by a white Unicorn and a dull-pale Earth Pony sporting a large, red ribbon in her mane, was now trotting towards where Storm and Thunderbolt now stood.

"Hey girls." Thunderbolt greeted happily, and once more Storm found himself more than just slightly impressed by his brother's attitude. Clearly he was, at the very least, taken aback by his fellow Pegasus, but he recovered quickly, not letting any of it show. "What's up?"

"We was wantin' ta see if ya wanted to see our clubhouse—"

"Yeah." The Unicorn added quickly. "Especially since we're inducing—I mean, we're interdicting—oh c'mon!"

"Inducting?" Thunderbolt offered helpfully.

"Yeah, that one." She picked up, regaining her momentum immediately. "Since you're joining the Crusaders, now."

"Actually, Storm, could you take that back to the museum—I can read it tonight. If—I—erm—" Thunderbolt paused, turning now towards Storm, uncertainty marking his eyes, a mix of fear and trepidation that he refused to let anypony else see. Storm, knowing that perhaps he should have some fun first, nevertheless nodded his head.

"Go on, go have some fun."

"I—you sure?"

"Of course I am. Just remember—"

"Rule 95, I know."

And then the four young ponies were off in a flash, laughing and giggling as Thunderbolt revealed his new and improved whoopee cushions. As the issue of Power Ponies disappeared once more, Storm suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that Twilight wouldn't approve if she'd found out her new pupil was secretly supplying Thunderbolt with his weapons of war against Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. He shrugged. What Twilight didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

* * *

 **{Location:** Sweet Apple Acres, Equestria}

Until today Rarity had simply never appreciated just how large and expansive the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres really were. When she'd arrived, Big Mac had kindly pointed her towards the North Orchards, claiming that his sister would probably be busy there most of the days, bucking as many of the trees there as she could manage. Rarity, still very much focused on the reason for her impromptu visit to Sweet Apple Acres, had taken off without so much as a second thought. Now, however, she was beginning to wonder if perhaps her decision to confront Applejack had been rather drastic and ill-conceived.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and immediately the image of Rainbow Dash, her dark magenta eyes covered by a frizzled, rainbow-colored main in an effective measure to hide her tears, appeared before the white Unicorn, the Pegasus now spilling her guts, her darkest secret, in such a way as Rarity had never before seen.

Rarity opened her eyes once more and resumed her course—this _was_ the right thing to do: there was no question about that.

The sound of hooves connecting harshly with solid wood echoed from just up ahead, speeding the mare's walk into a trot. She pressed forward until she'd at last breeched a small grove of apple-trees, where—to her immense relief—she found Applejack finishing off a particularly tall Apple tree standing atop a not-so-distant hill.

Her knees ached and her muscles protested each movement as Rarity moved forward, now making her approach towards her friend, but she ignored it. A sore body was hardly a bad price to pay when it came to setting things right between her friends. Besides, she added, smiling at the thought—this was nothing a nice day at the spa couldn't fix.

"Oh—a—hiya there, Rarity." AJ greeted, immediately turning from the Unicorn. "Ah don't mean ta be un-neighborly to yeh, but Ah'm really busy today—these trees ain't gonna buck themselves. Maybe yeh can come back—"

"Later?" Rarity asked.

"Erm—yeah—"

"No. No, I don't think that'll do at all."

"Rarity—"

"I must say, Darling; you did quite the number on Rainbow Dash." Rarity observed bluntly, waiting, now, to gauge the Earth Pony's reaction. Applejack's face flushed a deep crimson color, but she instead turned from Rarity, ignoring her friend's comment. Rarity sighed—why must she be so _stubborn_?

"Ah don't know what yer—"

"Don't play coy with me, little lady—"

 _"Little_?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Rarity forced her way on.

"Ah think yeh need ta mind yer own business, Rarity—"

"I am."

"No yer not."

"Yes, I _am_." She argued. "When one of my best friends, the strongest pony I've ever known, gets so hurt and emotionally distraught that she can't even _fly_ , when she looks like death warmed over, when she cries so hard it drivers her _blind_ , it _is_ my business, Applejack, darling, and you should do well to remember that."

"Ah—"

Rarity sighed. "Did nothing we discussed the other morning get through that thick skull of yours, AJ?"

"Rarity, yeh don't know what yer—"

"I rather think I do, as it were."

"Well, yeh don't!"

"Rainbow told us everything."

"Ah—wait; _us_? Who in tarnations yeh mean by _'us'?"_

"Why, myself and Fluttershy, o'course."

"Dag nab it!" Applejack exploded, turning and storming away, forcing Rarity to double-time it in order to keep up with her friend.

"What—"

"Ah reckon now Fluttershy hates me too, huh?"

"I—pardon me?"

"I've already driven ma best friend ta hatin' me, so why not you an' Fluttershy, too?"

"I—"

"While Ah'm at it why don't I make Twilight an' Pinkie hate me—"

"AJ, darling, nopony hates you?"

"Coulda fooled me, what with yer tone an'—"

"Applejack, honestly! I'm rather cross with you, granted, but that hardly means I _hate_ you. You're one of my best friends, after all. I'm just—I want to know what went wrong. When you left the Boutique the other morning I had such high hopes that you would finally settle things between Rainbow Dash and yourself—"

"Ah did—"

"You most certainly did _not_."

"Rarity—"

"Like I said, Rainbow Dash told us everything, but—what happened, AJ? What went wrong?"

"Ah—yeh wouldn't understand."

"I won't understand?"

"No, yeh—"

"Why, shouldn't you let _me_ be the judge of that?"

"Ah know yeh, Rarity. Yeh don't understand nothin' but fancy-shmancy fashion designs and city-folk-things, and how ta get under other ponies' hooves with yer gosspin' an' yer persnickety nitpicking an' fussin' over every lil' detail. Ah hardly doubt yeh understand anything about any o' this—yer only attempts at love have ended—how would ya say it—disastrously?

"Why you—" Rarity paused, quickly collecting herself. "Granted, I do pay exceptionally close attention to minute details, but that's neither here nor there."

"Uh-huh."

"And yes, you certainly have a most valid point: the last time I tried my hooves at romance—well, you remember."

"Uh-huh."

Rarity shuddered once more, trying her best to cut from her memory the fiasco with Equestria's most eligible bachelor.

"I do, nonetheless, understand something far more important."

"What now?"

"While for the life of me I can't figure out _why_ , that brash, cocky Pegasus _loves_ you."

"Ah—"

"I also understand she worries herself to pieces about you."

" _Worries_ herself? What the hay are yeh—"

Rarity suspected Rainbow Dash might have some harsh words for her if she knew Rarity was discussing the morning's talk, especially after Rainbow having asked her not to, but she shrugged it off—desperate times did, after all, call for desperate measures.

"And she has a valid point of course."

 _"What_ point?"

"She gets worried about you, AJ, because, like all of us, she sees just how hard you work, how far you push yourself to keep these _divine_ orchards and your beloved farm above water."

"Ah—"

"And we all respect and honor you for it." She added quickly. "If you weren't such a hard-working pony you'd not be the Applejack we've grown to love."

"Thank you?"

"However, Rainbow Dash sees just how hard you push yourself, AJ, and it worries her—as she put it, actually, it frightens the wind out of her."

"Ah reckon that's kind of her an' all, but—"

"Darling, when have you ever known Rainbow Dash to admit she was afraid—of _anything_?"

"Ah—Ah don't reckon Ah've ever heard—"

" _Exactly_! Yet she willingly admitted to both Fluttershy and myself that you push yourself so hard that it frightens her. Why, you've done the impossible."

"Ah—what?"

"When she speaks of you, AJ, she speaks of the possible future between you, but it's—it's different, completely unlike when she's talking about the next Daring Do book or—or even joining the Wonderbolts."

"Rar—"

"I also understand you have those very feelings for her yourself, though for the life of me I _can't_ understand why you don't act on them—"

"Exactly ma point—"

"Then darling, please, make me understand. Help show me what's wrong, because right now all I see is a crude pony toying with the emotions of her best fr—"

Applejack spun around, coming face-to-face with her friend, and instantly, on instinct alone, she took several steps back. There was a raw pain in the other mare's eyes that Rarity couldn't remember having ever seen before. A sliver of tears now sat in the bottom creases of AJ's eyes, illuminating her emerald eyes in a way that, Rarity quickly concluded, was so hauntingly beautiful that it should be downright illegal.

"How?" She asked, now taking a step forward towards her friend. "How do Ah make yeh understand that this farm means the world ta me? How do Ah make yeh see that Ah can't give Rainbow Dash what she wants because Ah'll always be too focused on this farm, that she deserves somepony better, somepony who'll love her as she deserves ta be loved? How can yeh possibly understand that—"

"That you're terrified?" Rarity concluded, drawing, now, on the theory little Fluttershy had proposed only hours before. "That this is all so very new for you, because you've never actually been in love before, that this is uncharted territory for you? That's your terrified, perhaps even partially angry, because feeling as you do for your best friend is leaving you open and exposed to somepony, and you're not sure how that might work out?"

"How—"

"Applejack, darling—you're not the first pony to ever fall in love, you know? You're so terrified of how you feel and what implications it might suggest that you're going someplace you feel safe and secure, a domain in which you alone are in complete control. Why, I might even suggest you're more akin to our poor Fluttershy than anypony else."

"Fluttershy?"

Rarity nodded. "When she gets frightened she goes home and locks herself in with her furry little friends, because it's where she's most at home and feels the safest. You, on the other hoof, throw yourself at Sweet Apple Acres and making it such a delightful success. By focusing on your work and—erm—your chores, you manage to forget and ignore your fears—"

"Ah—"

"Though your friend suffers miserably because of it." She finished pointedly. Applejack, in turn, responded in kind.

"Yeh think Ah don't know that?"

"Do—"

"Ah swear, Ah do. Ah had ta leave ma best friend in Equestria in _tears_. Ah hurt her bad, Ah reckon, and Ah'd deserve it if she hated me an' never forgave me fer what I did to her."

"Then—"

"Ah see her face everytime Ah close ma eyes, Ah see her tears rolling down 'er face, and ma heart breaks every time Ah see it. It haunts me, Rarity, so don't yeh _ever_ ask me if Ah know the pain Ah caused her."

"I'm—"

"One day, though, Ah reckon she'll understand ma decision."

"Pardon my asking, darling, but—well, I'm not sure even _I_ understand it, not fully—"

"Ah'm afraid o' fallin' in love, yeh got that right. Never done that before, an' with this bein' ma best friend in all o' Equestria, I _am_ pretty scared. Ah don't wanna take things further with Rainbow, only ta find out they don't work out, an' then not only lose some marefriend but ma best friend too."

"I—"

"But there's more than that."

Rarity sighed. "There always is."

"This farm—it's more than a legacy or some family heirloom—this farm _is_ ma family."

"How so?"

"This farm has been in ma family fer generations—Ah couldn't even tell ya how long, even if Ah wanted to, that this farm has been run by Apples. It's like Ah told Rainbow Dash, Sugarcube: Big Macintosh will find his own mare ta marry one day and then he'll probably move off ta start his own family, and Applebloom ain't even got her cutie mark yet, so her future may have nothin' ta do with the farm or apples, and Granny Smith ain't what she once was. This farm will be my responsibility one day, yeah, but it's also—every Apple alive an' past has done somethin' or another to make this farm survive and succeed. When Ah was a filly, Granny Smith would tell me that the spirits of every Apple alive an' past resides in each tree, in each apple, in each blade o' grass. If this farm fails—if _Ah_ fail, it's not just the farm or myself Ah'm failin—it's ma entire family, and they're too important ta me to let them down."

Rarity raised a hoof to wipe away a tear. "Applejack darling, that was beautiful."

"Ah'm bein—"

"I know. But—consider this."

"Consider _what_?"

"Rainbow Dash has said she loves you, and perhaps we're talking about a different Rainbow Dash, but the Rainbow _I_ know doesn't just throw those kids of words around like they're Pinkie's party favors."

"Ah reckon ya gotta point—"

"And you may not admit it, AJ, but I know you love Applejack too, and I know you well enough to know you don't use that word lightly either."

"Rarity, what's yer point?"

"A family isn't all-exclusive, darling. Families expand and get bigger, or they shrink and get smaller, but rarely do they just sit there and stagnate. Perhaps maybe, just maybe, if you took a chance, a risk, Rainbow could become part of your family too—"

"Yeh might not see it, Rare, but Rainbow has always been ma family, even if she don't see it."

"Then I hardly see the problem."

"It—it's like Ah said—she deserves somepony who can give her the attention she wants, not some farmer pony who's focused as much on her work as she is on—"

"Forgive my bluntness, darling, but I don't think Rainbow's simply seeking attention. I imagine she knows the score."

"The score?"

"No pony can ever fall in love with you, Applejack, without knowing how important this farm is to you. Anypony falling in love with you knows they're not just getting you, but they're also taking on the responsibility of hundreds of acres of apple trees."

"Ah—"

"Yet she's chosen you regardless. Celestia forbid anypony try to ground that Pegasus, but you've done exactly that. You have her willing to accept a relationship, a future, where laziness can't be accepted, and though our darling Rainbow Dash is as big a lazy procrastinator as anypony, she's willing to accept that because she _loves_ you."

"Ah can't ask her to—to _ground_ herself, her _dreams_ —Ah mean, the—t-the Wonderbolts—"

"You're _not_ asking her, darling—she's volunteering, not because she wants attention or because this is some fleeting crush or passing fancy she's developed. Not hardly—she's doing it because she loves you and she believes you're worth so much that it's worth risking everything for. If that's not courage—if that's not _love_ —then I simply don't know what is."

"Ah—Ah just don't know—"

"Neither do I, darling. I _do,_ however, know that she's currently asleep, in Fluttershy's bed—"

 _"Fluttershy's_ bed? What the hay?!"

Rarity, now, couldn't help herself. "Why, darling, is that a hint of _jealousy_ I detect?"

"Ah—erm—no." She answered defensively.

"Why, darling, it _is_!" She laughed, noticing the blotch of pink plastered on her friend's cheeks. This was too tempting for the Unicorn to pass up.

"Are you mayhaps afraid that Rainbow Dash sought comfort from her oldest friend, the friend she's had since she herself was but a filly? And perhaps, as they comforted one another, they developed mutual love and Fluttershy, perhaps, gave Rainbow her heart to heal the damage _you_ did?"

"Ah—Ah have no idea what—"

"Yes you do." Rarity giggled happily, taking some measure of joy from her friend's discomfort. "For what it's worth, however, that's not it at all?"

"Ah—it's not?"

"Rainbow hasn't slept since you last spoke, which, I suspect, is partially to blame for our conversation this morning. She finally collapsed from exhaustion, the poor dear, So Fluttershy and I took her to Fluttershy's cottage so that she could rest—after all, even a future Wonderbolt—and maychance a future Apple—needs her beauty sleep, yes?"

"Ah—"

"Applejack, I would never force you to do something you genuinely _don't_ want to do. I will, however, say this: when she wakes up this afternoon, I daresay Rainbow will find her way to you—when she does—talk to her."

"Ah—"

"I mean that, darling— _talk_. See what she wants, how she feels, what she thinks, and match that with what you feel, and then—work with her, go from there. Give it a chance, go for a walk—"

"Ah don't have time; We're so far behind right now—"

"Ee-nope."

Applejack turned menacingly towards her brother, who, unbeknownst to either mare, had begun working trees in the orchards below their current hill.

"Shush it, you—ain't nopony asked fer any comments from the peanut gallery."

"See, darling? Come on, make some time—surely your best friend is worth that much?"

"And more." Applejack agreed. "But—what this ends up ruinin' are friendship? Ah can't lose ma best friend—"

"I can't answer that, Applejack. All I know is this," She concluded, turning and beginning her walk away. "If you keep on as you are, your friendship with Rainbow Dash shall already be dead."

* * *

 **BOOM! What a way to end the chapter, right? Human Doctor (10th Doctor) in Equestria, Storm can't remember much of the vision, and Thunderbolt pulling a Kylo Ren-style Temper Tantrum? Lyra and Bon Bon having their big fight before they're even together, and on top of that who knows how things will go between AJ and Rainbow Dash? Not even I do!**

 **Also, I will now be taking public reader suggestions on what should happen next between AJ and RD-simply leave a review on what you thought, and at the end of that review give your opinion, and who knows, it just might work.**

 **Until next time, folks.**


	12. Episode XI: Nightfall

**And we're back, with yet another chapter in this unfolding saga. Applejack's issues with Rainbow Dash approaches their climax, Star Dusk meets a darker darkness, and Storm manipulates a fan favorite to do his bidding. All this and more, on today's episode.**

 **Before you continue, however, please note: until we get an additional five reviews I will likely _not_ be updating this story further. Traffic data is decent for this story and I, personally, find it absurd that we've received so few reviews for what is, as of this chapter, my second-longest fic yet.**

 **However, I'm going to give everypony a chance to interact. Once you read the episode, leave a review and tell us what you think should happen next between Rainbow Dash and Applejack-who knows-you just might have a winner.**

 **Also, Hasbro owns _My Little Pony_ and BBC owns _Doctor Who._**

* * *

 **Episode XI: Nightfall**

 **{Location:** Canterlot, Equestria **}**

The warm rays of the setting sun bathed the Equestrian capital in a bath of beautiful gold. In the streets below, the denizens of Equestria's most vital city went about their day in the typical fashion that had long since marked the city's vaunted personality, blissfully unaware that one of the most dangerous threats their beloved kingdom had ever known was, even now, walking calmly amongst their midst.

Star Dusk shook his head. No wonder Equestria had initially been so laughably easy to conquer when his armies had first landed on the southern shores. As suggested by a pair of stallions haggling over a case of golden bits just to his right, these Equestrians were simply too involved in themselves to worry about anything else. Up ahead, ponies crossed the bustling streets without so much as looking in any other direction aside from the one in which they travelled, leaving it to oncoming ponies to stop or move for them.

To be honest, it reminded him of Ziost, his own capital city—everypony around him was busy with their own individual days. Vendors yelled, shouted, and hoorah-ed to draw attention to their various wares. Occasionally he would spy a young pony with a cap holding up a newspaper, collecting bits in exchange for the day's news. The shop doors rung with bells as customers came to and fro, paying nopony any special attention unless it was otherwise required.

Yet—it felt different as well. As he looked around, constantly aware of his surroundings and environments, he noted many key (and dangerous) differences. There were no royal guards or sentries posted to keep the peace. Rarely, he would spot a cop pony with a uniform and badge, but it did nothing more than make him want to explode with laughter: what good would an Earth Pony be against, say, a riot of angry, dissident Unicorns, or unruly Pegasi? Perhaps what struck him the most, however, was his extended, all-but-unquestioned freedom. Surely Cadence and Shining Armor were smarter than to let him go about his business unchecked; and _if_ Celestia were indeed still in command of the throne, then undoubtedly she'd already received news from the Crystal Empire regarding his arrival and altered destination. Yet, once again checking his parameter, he was— _free_. No special agents covertly tailing him, no informants keeping regular tabs on his movements and actions, not even an increased military presence. The absurdness of it all was nearly too unfathomable for him to comprehend. They were letting the very pony who'd nearly conquered Equestria walk about free, without so much as keeping an eye on him! For all they knew he could actually be meeting Chrysila sympathizers to coordinate a renewed invasion!

 _'Such fools.'_ He thought to himself, still blending in with the crowd. _'I could charge the castle and be finished with Celestia before anypony even knew they were under attack.'_

He checked himself quickly, turning down a narrow, untraveled alley that, according to the map he'd effortlessly acquired from some unlucky tourist, should bring him out directly in front of his target: Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. His primary objective was to locate and return his lost sister to her rightful home, with a secondary objective of collecting valuable intelligence on the disposition and strength of Equestria's military forces—or lack thereof— _not_ launch a surprise attack on Celestia the Usurper.

Star Dusk briefly consulted his stolen map once more. He'd amended his travel plans while on the train to Canterlot for obvious reasons: this Unicorn he now hunted, Trixie—if she was indeed the daughter of Amethyst Falls and Celtic Flame, an heir to the Dark Throne and a true daughter of Imperial Chrysila, then she would be an exceptionally-powerful Unicorn and therein, he'd reasoned, would need a first-rate magical education to help tame and harness that raw power.

He rolled his eyes. Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, judging by tourist brochures he'd collected upon arriving in Canterlot, seemed to be nothing more or less than what Chrysila ponies would equate to magical kindergarten, a mediocre center of magical—he struggled for the word: education simply seemed too kind (and erroneous) an adjective to use here. However, the fact remained: most Equestrians, in true ignorant Equestrian fashion, seemed to set great store in Celestia and anything with her name attached, and, if the brochures agreed on any one thing, it was that her school was the greatest center of magical learning in their entire sad little kingdom. It was, he'd decided almost sourly, as likely a place to start as any.

Stuffing the map back into the saddle bags riding over his flank, he once again allowed his thoughts to turn to Satine, his sister's beloved lifelong hoofmaiden-turned-best friend and his own secret lover-turned-marefriend.

The mere thought of her made his heart sink low and deep. It wasn't right, putting her through the stress of a secret relationship. For years now, he'd struggled not only with being able to have limited contact with the mare he loved but more importantly with the conflict growing deep within him as love and lust combined forces to war against something he'd only ever once before experienced—the sweltering, carnivorous upsurge of guilt fueled by shame. He loved her deeply and fully: she'd been there for him in the days after Bubble Cake Pie's untimely death at the end of the Lost War. He nearly laughed at the absurdity of it. A mere hoofmaiden, a royal _servant_ , had managed to do what his brothers, his sister, his own father—the Emperor himself—had failed to achieve: she'd consoled the grief-stricken prince and eventually helped him come to terms with his grief and accept the greatest loss he'd ever known.

That first night had been the worst. His army, all but annihilated by General Sol Pyre's Great Holocaust, had retreated south following their final defeat at the Trident. Most of the bodies of their forces—comrades and friends, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, sons and daughters—had been left on the battlefield where they'd fallen. What few travel-capable wounded survivors their hasty searches had found had been loaded up and the retreat ordered. However, Star Dusk, despite the likely wishes of his father, had refused to leave his fiancé's corpse to the Equestrian victors. Instead, he'd collected the shattered remains of his entire life and escorted her home one last time, maintaining a constant vigil over her beaten corpse.

Star Dusk could still remember that night as though they'd but occurred yesterday. He'd refused food and drink alike. He'd turned away company and delegated command of their remaining forces to Emerald. He'd stopped speaking, and his eyes had never left the dead charge he'd taken. He hadn't even let anypony tend to his wounds—a collection of deep cuts, broken bones, and bruises that might have killed lesser ponies. The Star Dusk of the first night had been all but as dead as the one for which he grieved.

Emerald. Country Buck. Star Lance. Cotton Candy. Young Tearbox, a mere foal—they'd all been too afraid to approach him and try and help him—well, almost. Emerald, at least, had tried, though the reward for her valiant effort had been a broken hoof and chipped tooth that were the result of Star Dusk's attack.

Yet here had come Satine, his sister's quiet, meek hoofmaiden, barely more than a filly herself. Before that night, he'd only heard a few scarce words from her muzzle, words like "mi'lady", yes, madame" or "no, ma'am"—a vocabulary reserved solely for a servant in her rightful place. She was a Unicorn, but the only magic he'd ever witnessed from her was levitation and cleaning—again, the hallmarks of a hoofmaiden.

That night, however, like the day to which it served a conclusion, everything had changed. Satine had, in all her brazen glory, invaded his inner sanctum, interrupting his vigil over Bubble Cake and invading his privacy with not a care.

Star Dusk, then, had become as furious as he could ever remember. He'd screamed, he'd blasted away with attack after attack, he'd cursed her, calling her every name, every insult, he could think of. He'd done everything and more to destroy her, to force her to beg his forgiveness, to beg him for the death she so deserved. He'd even attempted to infiltrate her mind—force her to kill herself—but she never flinched. At the height of his fury, against the full might of his angered grief, she'd simply stood there, taking it all, absorbing attack after attack after insult, letting it roll off like water over the head of a duck, and with each attack she absorbed or deflected his anger had only grown and intensified, yet she'd never once stepped back, never once spoke. Looking back, he could see she'd done for him exactly what he'd needed at time: she'd let him vent so that the dam wouldn't burst and destroy everything in its path.

Then, when at last his storm had run out of rain, when his anger had imploded in upon itself, leaving behind only a smoldering shell of a pony, he had at last collapsed, finished. Satine, with the grace of a master ballet dancer, had crossed the expanse of his makeshift tent, catching him in his hooves before he could land. Even then, he'd hoarsely cursed her, defiant to the bitter end. Yet she never cared, her surprisingly-strong hooves and legs holding him as she lowered herself to a sitting positing while still cradling his failing form. His curse words still flowing, she'd spoken then, only two words—two short, brief words that had defeated him where magic and armies combined had once failed.

 _"You're safe."_

It still melted him, even now, all these years later, that after bringing everything but the apocalypse itself down upon her to destroy her, Satine's first concern had been _his_ welfare. There he'd been, trying to destroy her, and all she wanted was for him to know that he was safe, that he'd be okay.

He'd not known it at the time, of course, but Satine had seen to the bare-naked heart of the beast when even his own kin hadn't. She'd realized that, with his future bride now dead, with the only friend he'd ever known now murdered by his greatest enemy, he'd felt so utterly vulnerable and weak. She hadn't judged him for it, either, nor for his actions against her. Rather, she'd held and comforted him as he cried flood after flood of tears into her shoulders. She never spoke. She didn't try to sate his anger like Emerald, or plan vengeance like Country Buck. She didn't tell him to get the buck over it, like Star Lance, or make him laugh, like Cotton Candy. She'd seen his pain, she'd learned of his hurt, and she'd allowed him to grieve, completely and without question. She had, perhaps, seen the despair behind the lethal barrage of his assaults, and she'd been so focused on helping him that she'd never once considered going somewhere safer.

Once he'd exhausted himself, she'd tended to his wounds with surprising knowledge and tenderness. His injuries repaired, his fractures mended, she'd then fed him—literally. He'd refused, even in his shattered and spent state, but she never accepted it. As though a mother might do to an unruly colt, she'd coaxed bite after bite into his mouth and then down his throat, forcibly helping him begin the process of recovering his strength.

And then he'd passed out. He couldn't remember what happened while he slept, but he knew what mattered: when he'd closed his eyes, her face had been his eyes' final image as she held him in her hooves, and when he'd awoken, much, much later, her face had been the first think he'd seen, his beaten form still lying firmly in her hooves. Perhaps she'd let him lie there for a bit while she attended to her mistress, his own sister, and saw to her duties, or perhaps she'd never moved, holding him for the full duration of his slumbers. Whatever the case, she'd been there both when he'd died and then when he'd been reborn. That alone had endeared her to him, making her a friend forevermore. In the days and weeks, the months and years, that followed, she alone had known him truly, had known what he needed and had willingly given it to him, be it space or a kind word, a hug or a meaningful glance across a busy room to let him know he wasn't alone, that no matter how scary the world seemed, he still had safe harbor.

Star Dusk forced himself to stop thinking of those events—the guilt was now gnawing at his soul with greater fury than ever before. She loved him—he suspected she always had. She knew the dangers of their relationship, the fury that Celtic Flame and the Elder Council would display if ever they learned the truth, yet she was willing to risk her very life simply to make the stallion she loved happy.

And what had he done in return? Shunned her away as he lied about their love on a daily basis? Pretended nothing had happened when she'd saved him from ruin? Broke her heart to keep her head?

He briefly considered the possibility—perhaps his father would be satisfied that he loved another Unicorn, even if her blood (in his father's eyes) was muddied and she was his sister's sworn servant. Perhaps they could—

No. He quickly ended that line of thought. Celtic Flame loved his children; of that Star Dusk had no question. However, he was a strict traditionalist. When Star Dusk ascended to the throne, Celtic Flame would fully expect his heir to take a noble, pureblood wife who would guarantee a Unicorn heir. No Pegasus or Earth Pony had ever ruled their kingdom, and, if Celtic Flame had any say, the twelve realms themselves would burn before that changed.

No, for now their relationship, their love, their _secrets_ ; it would all need to remain safe and hidden, tucked away for another day. Star Dusk knew he would have to one day confront his father, and perhaps the Greycloaks as well, and reveal to them the truth about Satine. Such a day, such a confrontation—it was inevitable, he knew. But, he also knew that such a day _wasn't_ today.

Not today. But one day. Soon.

He smiled. Once he had Trixie, he would be one step closer to finding and unlocking the Elements of Chaos, and with their power behind him, nopony could deny his right to love the mare who'd stolen his heart.

They'd accept his love for her. Or they would—

Star Dusk's thoughts suddenly came to a screeching halt as he was once again brought vehemently back to reality. His heart skipped a beat as he froze where he stood—something was very much wrong here.

He looked up.

The sun beamed down—no. No. _Not_ the sun. His eyes widened: the sun had—the sun had _vanished_ , gone as though it had never existed. It had been three hours until sunset, by his own estimations, mathematical knowledge that had _never_ been wrong before. Yet, looking up into the pitch black sky above, there was no questioning the obvious—night had fallen.

He shuddered, a chill travelling up his neck and spine with such force that he actually shook his head from it. It was cold—the warmth of the afternoon had fully evaporated, and in its place winter had come. His breath whispered in front of him like the smoke from his soul as he calmly checked his environment once more, though now it was too dark for him to see more than a meter or two beyond him in any direction.

He looked up once more at the source of the blue-white light beaming down upon him. The moon, full and bright, hung eerily-low in the sky. On countless nights before, he'd always thought the lunar phase of each day was the most beautiful part of each day, the moon framed by the stars and constellations of the night sky, washing the entire world in a luminescent, illustrious bath of ghostly, sublime radiance. Twilight had always brought him a calming sense of peace and happiness—when the sun set, its final gasp of celestial light shimmering and then fading into all-consuming darkness, Star Dusk (perhaps, he considered, his name had been more than a simple play on words) truly came to life. Yet, now, looking around one final, timid time, for reasons he didn't know if he would ever be able to explain, he wanted nothing more than to find his mother and hide in her hooves while they both hid under the covers of his childhood bed.

His chest clinched and tightened around his heart and lungs as a bead of freezing sweat fell from his cheek. He visibly shivered and shuddered once more, his legs now shaking as his tail shook nervously from side-to-side. Was this—was this what fear felt like. He growled low and deep: he did not like this, not one bit. Nope. No he didn't.

"Silly little foal."

The voice was feminine, of that he was confident, but it was unlike any voice he'd ever before heard. It was calm, deliberate, and cold. It held a mocking charm to it, and though the words were spoken in the basic language almost every sentient lifeform in the realm knew, it was as dark and foreign as it was possible to be. It was, he also noted—regal.

"H-Who's th-there? Sh-show yours-you—show y-yourself immediate-immediately, I d-demand it!" He tried his utmost to sound in charge, to sound powerful and regal himself, but the sound of his cracked voice stammering and stuttering told him just how miserably he'd failed at that task.

A crack of thunder, sharp as any whip, was his first answer. The voice was his second.

 _"You_ demand?" It laughed, mocking him as though he were but a schoolyard colt. " _You_ command something of _me_? How _cute_."

"Erm—if y-you d-don't mind, th-that is."

He shook his head. No, this couldn't—this couldn't be happening. He'd led a great host to war once—he'd faced down threats so great that their mere storytelling had been known to scare ponies to death. Yet here was, besieged by some dark force so great that it had transformed him from Star Dusk to—to _Tearbox_!

Oh pony no. He gritted his teeth and steadied his mind. Time for a change. Star Dusk took command of the situation, his voice suddenly firm and as powerful as it had ever been.

"YOU DARE ATTACK THE CROWN PRINCE OF CHRYSILA?!" He bellowed, his horn exploding with the angry white light of two suns as his beam of magic sliced into the darkness, now providing illumination to the shadows themselves.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He roared, pressing his advantage now. "HOW BUCKING DARE YOU, YOU FOOLISH KNAVE?! HAVE YOU NO IDEA OF THE GRAVE ERROR YOU'VE COMITTED? I AM THE BURNER OF EQUESTRIA, THE PRINCE OF WAR! I BROUGHT THIS PATHETIC KINGDOM TO ITS KNEES AND NEARLY TOOK THIS VERY CITY! I _AM_ THE DARKNESS INCARNATE, AND YOU! ARE! DEA—"

More laughter boomed out of the darkness pressing in on him from all sides, as though she—whomever _She_ might be—was bored and merely humoring his rant. He set his back hooves, preparing to launch his first attack, a literal and proverbial shot in the dark, but then—

He was thrust suddenly into darkness once more. Against his will, despite his attempts to stop it, the light glowing from the tip of his horn was suddenly and irreversibly extinguished—no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't relight his shield against the great darkness.

Oh no—this wasn't—

"You think you're the darkness?" She asked teasingly, her voice coming, now, from every direction at once. "You think darkness is your ally? Young fool." She laughed. "You merely adopted the dark. I was born to it. I lived in it. I was molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a mare. The shadows betray you, foal, because they belong to _me_!"

He laughter cackled out from the moon itself, and abruptly a tingle of warning flooded his mind, causing his body to react purely on muscle memory, he spun around—

Only to be met by a blast of cerulean magic, bolts of violet lightening swirling around it as it connected with Star Dusk, sending him flying down the alley and into a brick wall.

He moaned, struggling to find solid ground as he stood up, looking towards the direction that vengeful attack had just come from. His jaw cracked and popped as he checked himself over, making sure he'd taken no lasting—

"That was but a warning, _your highness._ "

"A w-warning, huh? What kind—"

"Things have changed since you last saw Equestria. The day may belong to Celestia, but the nights are _mine_."

"And who—"

From the shadows at the far end of the alley emerged a towering, powerful image the likes of which Star Dusk had never before seen. Her mane and tail were the night itself, a twilight setting speckled with the shining stars of the night to come. Her wings spread out on either side of her body, making her seem much larger than she actually was, and her horn was as long as a sword. Her mouth opened—and Star Dusk found himself suddenly half-expecting blood to drip down her chin. Her teeth were elongated and sharp, the perfect shape and size, his imagination suggested, to tear flesh and meat from the bones of her hapless pray. Her cerulean eyes were but the slits of a snake, and the half-moon on her flank and armor—

Suddenly his heart stopped mid-beat as the truth of what was happening sank into his mind with a finality he'd never before expected.

Nightmare Moon, formerly Princess Luna. Back when Chrysila's leaders had begun planning for their invasion of Equestria, she was listed as Number Two on their Hit Lists. However, subsequent spy sorties into Equestria had turned up surprising new information—Princess Luna, Celestia's co-usurper and co-leader of Equestria, had fallen to the Dark Side, becoming Nightmare Moon and forcing the Usurper to forevermore imprison her sister in the moon itself, an eternal prison from which she could never escape. Though Luna, now known as Nightmare Moon, was considered not historical fact but an Old Mare's Tale, Star Dusk could still remember Country Buck and Emerald both having severe reservations—a smart enemy, the former had attested, hits you exactly when you think you're safest. However, true to their intel, Luna/Nightmare Moon had been a no-show for the war, a missing factor they'd lost all interest in.

Yet here she was now, as free as anypony else, very much alive and focused—on him. He—and then a new thought settled into his mind, the most frightening thought of the day.

 _"The day may belong to Celestia…"_

So then, there it was—Celestia was still in power. Not only was she still in power, but she was sharing that power with Nightmare Moon, leading him to one of two conclusions: either Nightmare Moon had been redeemed, or—or—or Celestia had fallen.

He shuddered once again, not meaning to do so. If Celestia had fallen, and if their scarce knowledge of her was true—

"You escaped." He observed, hoping to bide some time while he analyzed his newest threat.

She said nothing.

"You attacked a visiting dignitary, the crown prince-apparent of a foreign nation." He continued, watching, measuring. "Not the smartest of things you could have done, to be sure—though I will confess it's an effective warning. I do like your style, but—"

"No."

"No?"

"No." She repeated.

"No _what_?"

" _Not_ a warning?"

"Really then? And what, do tell, was it supposed to be, then?"

"A welcome."

"A-a _welcome_? Is that how Equestria greets new dignitaries and ambassadors—"

"No, not to Equestria."

"Then to—"

"It was a welcome—welcome to _your_ Nightmare!"

Her laughter filled his ears, and suddenly his entire world went blank. He struggled, fighting against the invisible forces that had gripped ahold of him. Finally, thankfully, he opened his eyes—

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He struggled, desperate, now, to close his eyes, but his muscles failed him, his own body betraying its master. He shook his head, he fought vigorously, but to no avail.

Star Dusk watched helplessly as Country Buck was blasted into oblivion. Star Lance was shattered out of the sky, his life force falling into an endless ocean of water and blood. Emerald's head was unceremoniously freed from her shoulders, her corpse's legs buckling as her head soared through the air. Tearbox's small, diminutive form swung from the thick branch of an old, gnarled tree, his tongue hanging limply from his mouth. Cotton Candy exploded in a fiery conflagration of superheated flames and thick, black smoke, his beloved pogo stick sailing through the air, twisted and charred, missing its faithful rider.

Satine sat on her knees, her legs amputated at the knees as she was forced to watch her now-grown daughter ravaged and then murdered in front of her before a tall, powerful shadowy Unicorn drove his horn through her heart, her precious life-blood dripping down his horn and muzzle as he stood up, turning his attention towards the ghastly spectator, and though Star Dusk couldn't see the murderer's body, he could see a pair of familiar, dark purple eyes, burning with an intense anger he could never forget—but no, it couldn't be; Omega was dead.

"Thou hath been warned." A much softer, gentler voice whispered before the scenes of death and destruction exploded into all-consuming darkness once more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His final scream of agony and anguish tore through the darkened night, but it felt to be more than that. His pained roar seemed to tear through the expanse of space itself, echoing across the four corners of the world, from the air above and through the ground below. For but that moment in time, it _was_ the world.

His eyes lulled backwards into his equine skull and his existence blanked out. Immediately, the darkness lifted and reality returned, resuming its course as though nothing had ever happened. His chest heaved in and out with great, fierce effort, sweat now soaking his entire body as he stumbled forward.

Star Dusk couldn't help himself, control of his body temporarily hijacked and stolen from him. His mouth opened wide, and with it the flood gates holding it all in.

Literally.

Chunks of vegetables and fruits, washed in a sickening soup of bile and stomach acid, flooded free from his mouth, washing the ground and his hooves in a steamy, smelly shower of vomit. Just when he thought it was over, just as he thought he'd escaped the great punishment, his chest gave yet another powerful lurch and another wave of vomit greeted the world beyond, destroying not only Star Dusk's well-groomed hooves but his dignity as well. His body could care less about his bloody dignity, he decided as a third wave of chunky vomit escaped his mouth.

A new level of anger he hadn't felt in years washed over him, and immediately the churning of his stomach died off. His mouth closed, though a thick trail of bile and saliva hung from his chin, dripping drop-by-drop from his chin at a snail's pace. Time slowed as he gazed ahead towards the direction Nightmare Moon had been attacking from.

His inner tactician applauded her gall and the strategy of what she'd done; he'd never say such a confession aloud, of course—he did have a reputation to maintain, after all—first impressions were everything and more, and she'd ensured she'd made such a first impression upon him that he would never forget it, or the danger she could pose to him if he thought to cross her. It was something he himself had used to put visiting luminaries and Very Important Ponies in their places when they'd arrived in Ziost.

However, Princess Nightmare Moon had taken it much further than that. She'd done more than simply threaten him—she had physically assaulted him; by the Laws of the Ancients alone, this was an act of war. If Celtic Flame ever found out about this slight against the honor of his House and his Crown, Chrysilian troops would already be upon the shores of Equestria.

Moreover, she had sought (and succeeded in doing so) to embarrass him, to show everypony that she'd so frightened the great enemy of yesteryears that he'd vomited like a sick little colt. After all, who would be frightened of somepony when he'd just thrown up the entire contents of his stomach?

What burnt him the most, however, drawing the brunt of his ire forward from his soul, was that this wasn't simply a warning from one royal ruler to another. No, this was about dominance, a play for power, a show of her superiority over him. The anger bubbled and boiled just below the surface, his ire now reaching its maximum limit. She'd done this to force him to submit before him. She had shown him just how powerful she was, just what she was capable of doing. Obviously she'd heard of his actions earlier that morning when he'd arrived in the returned Crystal Empire, and so she'd decided to make him eat those very words, showing him that there was, indeed, always a bigger fish.

Sparks erupted from his horn—he ought to. She'd attacked him; no pony could blame him for defending himself. It would be laughably easy: she thought she had him where she wanted him, down and out for the count, below her, his head bowed, his spirit broken. Yes, he could…

Star Dusk took a step forward—and a final, defeaning cloud of thunder greeted him as a fork of lightning shot down from the sky, slamming into the ground only meters before him.

The stallion fell to his knees and bent his head, the fight suddenly driven out of him. His anger, though still furious, was now snuffed out, replace by wary resignation. For now, he had been bested.

"Your highness."

He looked up, making sure to keep his head bowed as he did so. From the shadows ahead emerged a new figure, and it was all he could do to keep the look of surprise from his face.

Nightmare Moon—no, this— _she_ couldn't be Nightmare Moon. The mane and tail of the new pony certainly matched Nightmare Moon's appearance, sure, but this mare was significantly smaller than the fabled Mare in the Moon, and her coloring was much lighter and gentler than the evil pony. Her teeth looked absolutely normal, and her eyes, though troubled and haunted, were as they should be as well, though, he noticed, they were also the same cerulean-like color as Nightmare Moon's had been. Her horn was now shorter and far less impressive, and—

Star Dusk's heart plummeted. Her wings. She _had_ wings.

An Alicorn.

A _third_ Alicorn.

No.

And then his attention drifted upwards, to the crown perched atop her head just behind her crown. He recognized this pony, now, a strong, immediate realization sinking in on him as he realized who he was now facing.

Luna, younger sister to Celestia.

No.

This couldn't be Luna. He still remembered the pre-war briefings and reconnaissance intelligence the Royal Intelligence Offices had gathered prior to the launching of the invasion. Their two chief targets had been the Alicorn sisters Celestia and Luna, who had, according to ancient texts Prince Gold had rescued prior to his exodus from Equestria, defeated the Lord of Chaos himself, Discord, prior to their conquest of the Unicorn Kingdom and the so-called Unification of Equestria. However, while they'd learned Celestia now held her capital in Central Equestria, Luna had been nowhere to be found. Following their discovery of the story of Nightmare Moon, it had been concluded that Nightmare Moon had destroyed Luna, and Celestia, incapable of defeating this powerful new foe, had instead forevermore imprisoned her in the moon itself. Yet—this pony, albeit older, now, perfectly matched the description Star Dusk had once read of Equestria's younger Usurper. Unless—could the RIO have been wrong? It was rare, but—in theory—it _was_ possible. Only one way to be sure.

"Princess Luna."

"You know us?"

 _Us?_

"I do." Was his simple answer. "I also know you can't be Princess Luna, because I know her to be dead, killed by—"

"Thou believed we were assassinated by the Mare in the Moon?"

"Well-yeah, pretty much, yeah."

"I fear the truth is far more tarrying, young prince. Thou may rise."

A flash of cerulean magic and his vomit had disappeared from both the ground beneath him and his body, leaving him as clean as ever.

"And what truth is that?"

"We were—we _are—_ Nightmare Moon."

"I—hang on? You're saying that you— _you,_ Princess _Luna_ , are Nightmare Moon? As in—the Mare in the Moon, the one—"

"Indeed."

He couldn't believe it, but—it made so much sense. His head swam as the world around him begun to spin with such intensity that he couldn't stop it. The invasion had been launched with many questions burning in the back of his mind, and one of the top fears was why had Celestia spared Nightmare Moon? Had she simply been too weak to fully destroy her, as the RIO had suggested, or had she, as Emerald had theorized, simply put Nightmare Moon in reserve as a weapon, should the need ever arise? This however—Celestia had spared Nightmare Moon because she was _her_ sister, and she'd been unable to murder her own blood.

And then another question was born, one he filed away for later: Luna had obviously been redeemed, pulled forth from her inner darkness. How?

"Thy presence has been requested before our sister—"

"Sorry, but the party's going to have to wait; I have important matters to attend—"

"The answers for which thou quests cannot be found at my sister's school for Unicorns."

"I—how—"

"As we previously stated; thou art in our backyard now."

And with that she turned, leaving Star Dusk no choice but to follow along behind her.

* * *

 **{Location:** Sweet Apple Acres, Equestria **}**

On the far horizon the moon now began its trek across the sky, looming just above the distant ground. Sitting in the loft of the barn, the orange Earth Pony looked down on the expanse of apple orchards sprawling out in every direction, unpicked fruit glistening happily in the lunar light.

She sighed, an exhaustive expression signaling her day of hard work. Sitting upright at the loft's edge, her legs and hooves stopped just shy of the sudden drop off, two red ribbons tied around her left leg. Her frayed, golden mane now hanging loosely in a wide spread on either side of her neck, so unlike her normal appearance, was adorned by the occasional twig or leaf that had found its way into her mane during a near nonstop day of apple bucking. Her tail, likewise down and unkempt, had wrapped itself so that the fringe edges were now hanging from the side of the family's barn. Her signature brown hat, rarely seen off of her head, was now sitting to her immediate left, well within reach of her hooves.

Anypony looking up at the top of the Apple Barn would see Applejack, the heir-apparent to Sweet Apple Acres, the culmination of a hundred generations of Apples, the hopes and dreams of a dynasty. They would be wrong. This was Applejack, to be sure, but this was a creature far different than the one they'd come to know and love.

This was an Applejack that only a sparse, rare hoof-full of ponies in all of Equestria had ever been allowed to see. This wasn't the dependable country gal who always came through, no matter how long the odds. This wasn't the determined farmer who kept Sweet Apple Acres afloat on sheer willpower and leg strength alone. This wasn't merely the Element of Honesty who exhibited the value and magic that came with the truth. No. This was an Applejack even her own family couldn't recognize. This was a filly who, despite her bravado and outer shell of oaken toughness, in spite of her courage and ceaseless spirit, was still young, still vulnerable—this Applejack was very much afraid, as all fillies and colts were prone to being when faced with an unknown future, or else, in her particular case, when faced with making one decision that, regardless of how she chose, would change everything she'd ever known forever more.

A gust of wind whipped in from the north, its cool chill washing into her tense muscles and briefly sharpening the pain that had come from the day's intense labors. The portion of her mane that was on the right side of her neck blew up and into her face, and unconsciously she nestled her face into her soft locks, her eyes wide and scanning the skies ahead.

Nothing.

She silently chastised herself. She'd know when Rainbow Dash arrived; no pony could ever miss Rainbow Dash making an entrance, even _if_ they were trying. Of course, she added, looking up at the silver orb still rising higher into the night sky—that was provided Rainbow Dash hadn't already decided to skip off and pretend nothing had happened—

No. Applejack quickly erased such thoughts from her mind. Rainbow Dash wasn't the kind of pony to avoid her issues, no matter how painful or awkward they might be. She was, after all, one of the most stubborn ponies Applejack had ever known: she was a Pegasus who simply didn't know when to give up and walk away.

 _'Be honest, Sugarcube;'_ A familiar, long-lost voice whispered in her mind. _'That's why yeh like her so much.'_

To be honest, Applejack had often wondered that herself, particularly in the past few days, given recent events. Why _did_ she have these feelings for Rainbow Dash— _Rainbow Dash_ , for Celestia's sake!

She was so—Applejack shook her head. Rainbow Dash was _so_ impatient, _so_ restless. She had to _constantly_ be on the go, doing something or chasing some great adventure. She could never be counted on for a hard day's work—not a _full_ hard day's work. She was so self-centered, so brash and arrogant—that Pegasus had _no_ idea what the word humility even _meant_! Rainbow wanted nothing more or less than to be known as the greatest flier in all of Equestria—which, Applejack confessed, was already true—but she would never stop until all of Equestria knew it. It was—it was like she didn't know anything else even existed, that there was a completely different way of living.

Applejack again shook her head.

 _'Yer forgettin' somethin' far more important, kiddo.'_ A second, deeper whisper suggested. _'She's still yer best friend.'_

That was—

Applejack looked suddenly up, her head spinning around at the sound of dry hay crunching under somepony's hoof. She wasn't alone.

"Rain—"

"Bit fer yer thoughts, Sugarcube?"

"Granny Smith?" AJ asked, dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of her grandmare in the barn loft with her. "Ain't it passed yer bedtime?"

"Oh I'm sorry, young 'un, but there just ain't no sleepin' when ma lil' seedlin' needs me."

Applejack resisted the smile threatening her face, so many fond memories attached to her childhood nickname.

"Ah ain't been yer _lil' seedlin'_ in years, Granny—"

"Bah hog wash." The elder Apple dismissed with a spat. Yeh'll always be ma lil' seedlin'." She confirmed, wrapping a gentle hoof around AJ's shoulder as she took a rough seat next to the younger pony. "What's on yer mind, Applejack?"

"Nothing'." Applejack lied, hoping against hope that Granny Smith would believe it and leave her to her thoughts. After all—this wasn't something she ought to bother the family matriarch with. Unfortunately, Granny Smith wasn't so easily fooled, a fact she was quick to point out.

"Now yeh listen to me, young whippersnapper—I weren't born yesterday, yeh know?"

"Ah—"

"I reckon I know yeh like I know the back of ma own hooves." Granny Smith interrupted, continuing own. "I don't think I've ever told yeh, but yer more like that ma o' yers then yeh think."

Applejack jerked her head so hard towards her grandmare that the force of the motion nearly broke her neck. Granny Smith rarely ever spoke of her daughter—Applejack's mother—or the stallion who'd become AJ's father. Well, not since—

"Why, yer momma was even harder a worker than you, little pony. All she could ever think about was this farm an' what would become of it. Even when she were knee high to a grasshopper, all she could think about was the day she could take over the orchards and make sure the farm stayed successful."

"Ah wish she was here." Applejack confessed, a profound sense of loss and sorrow now building up deep within her, like a volcano preparing to erupt. She closed her eyes, trying desperately, now, to recall the mare's face, to remind herself of her mother's voice, but—nothing. It had all been so very long ago that—a tear dripped from her eyes: she couldn't even remember—

"I betcha ma last apple she'd be right proud of you, Applejack." Granny Smith assured her smoothly. "Even with that Element of Harmony mumbo jumbo around yer neck, yeh've never forgotten where yeh come from, yeh've never let the farm down; these orchards are yer life—yer an Apple to the core, Sugarcube."

"Ah—thank ya, Gran—"

"Perhaps that's yer problem."

"Huh?"

Granny Smith turned her large, red-golden eyes onto her granddaughter, and immediately Applejack's heart both lifted _and_ sank. How, she didn't know, but Granny Smith _knew_. She knew everything—it was as clear as day. More importantly, however, she _understood_ , as though, perhaps, she herself had once sat where Applejack now sat, all those years ago.

"Applejack, honey pot, yeh've made Sweet Apple Acres such a major part of yer life that yeh've forgotten what it means ta _live_."

"Ah have—yeh think so?"

"Well I know so!"

"Yeh—yeh do?"

"I surely do, yes ma'am."

"Ah don't—"

"Look down at them there trees." Granny Smith instructed, waving an all-encompassing hoof out towards the orchards below. "What makes them orchards so special, Sugarcube?"

"They grow the best darn apples in all of Equestria?" Applejack asked, though she suspected that _wasn't_ the answer Granny Smith was seeking.

"Darn tootin'." She agreed before shaking her head. "But that ain't what I mean, young 'un."

"It ain't?"

"Nope."

"Then—"

"To an outsider pony, sure, that's what makes are home what it is." She explained wisely. "They seem them trees bristlin' ta the brim with the best, the biggest, and the sweetest apples they ever did see or taste, and ta them that's why Sweet Apple Acres is so darn special, an' yep, they'd be right, but it's _not_."

"That don't make no sen—"

"Every Apple who ever did live, every Apple who lives today—whether they be hither or yonder—every Apple is ferever connected ta these fields, ta these trees an' these apples we grow. Do ya feel that, Applejack?"

As though obeying the elder Apple's commands, another strong gust of wind blew in from the north, washing through their manes and the hay around them.

"That ain't the wind, Sugarcube—'tis the spirit of every Apple who ever was or will ever be. Don't yeh git it, darlin'? The success of this farm ain't nothing money can determine—it can't ever be measured by bits. The success of are farm is determined by the ponies who live here, who make it what it's become. Apples need seeds ta grow—if them seeds never get planted an' be allowed ta take root—we ain't ever gonna have any more apples.

"Them orchards grow stronger with each memory we make here. When ma pa planted that first seed, when I discovered them first Zap Apples, when yer ma married yer pa in the Southern Orchards, or when _you_ remembered how ta have fun an' live an' chased that marefriend o' yers fer yer hat an' realized yeh loved 'er—them memories only strengthen are trees an' more importantly, are roots."

"Uh—Granny Smith?"

"Yeah? Eh, what is it?"

"Rainbow Dash _ain't_ ma marefriend—"

"Why o' course she is, Sugarcube!" Granny Smith laughed. "Where would yeh get such nonsense?"

"I—"

"Ah've seen yeh together with her." The other mare revealed. "I've seen how she makes yeh smile, not like the busy pony yeh've become but like the lil' filly yeh once were."

"Ah smile with all ma friends—Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy—even that persnickety Rarity. It ain't just—"

"Yeh do." Granny Smith agreed. "But I know ma grandfilly like the back o' ma hoof." She repeated. "And when yer around that lil' Pegasus friend o' yers there's a special glint in yer eyes that I ain't never seen before."

" _Glint_?"

"Indeedly do."

"Now Ah think yer just makin' this stuff up."

" _O' course_ I'm makin' this stuff up." She laughed. "But why does that make it any less true?"

"Ah don't know—"

"Well I _do_. Don't yeh remember what yeh told yer sister?"

"Applebloom? What—"

"When her an' them friends o' hers asked yeh 'bout yer special somepony—do yeh remember yer answer?"

Applejack thought momentarily on the question the green pony was asking. Of course, it wasn't like she could exactly forget that night, especially after she'd ended the night with the first and biggest (and, perhaps, best) kiss-turned-make out session of her young life.

 _"What about you, sis_?" Applebloom had innocently asked. _"What do you look fer in yer special somepony?"_

 _"Ma special somepony can't just be any random pony neither. Nope. Whichever pony Ah decide to date has ta be real, has ta be honest and trustworthy. They'd have ta be_ loyal _…_ _if Ah can't trust ma special somepony then Ah shouldn't be with 'em ta begin with. No ma'am, ma special somepony has ta be extremely loyal, above all else…but not just ta me. Ma special somepony has ta also be loyal ta themselves. Ah'm as stubborn as they come, and Ah work ma tail off every day. Ma special somepony has to be loyal ta themselves—they can't let ma stubborn streak or ma hardworkin' ways change 'em—they have to be able ta be themselves, because if they can't be loyal to themselves there ain't no way in Equestria they can be loyal to me."_

Applejack's mind struggled with the revelation, the absurdity of it all. She'd given her sister and her friends the truth to the questions they'd asked, not thinking, at the time, to consider it as an answer to her then-growing problems with Rainbow Dash and the feelings beginning to emerge between them. Yet, looking back—

Her stomach lurched funnily—surely those little fillies hadn't _planned_ this.

 _"My special somepony has ta be loyal, but they can't be afraid ta get their hooves dirty, either. Ma life is all about hard work, an' I want a pony what can understand that an' accept me fer it, who can even get out there an' work as hard as Ah can when Ah need 'em to, who can see that, though Ah'm bull-headed an' stubborn as a mule, Ah can't always do it on ma own, a pony who won't judge me fer that or think less of me fer it, who'll have my back when Ah need it most…but Ah don't want somepony who ain't gonna do nothin' but wait on me hoof and leg, neither. Ah want a special somepony who understands Ah have ta pull my own weight an' do ma own work, make my own way in Equestria. He also has to understand that Ah ain't no girly pony neither, that Ah don't do makeup or fancy-shmancy frilly fru-fru dresses. They also have ta realize that Ah don't wear ma emotions on my hooves fer everypony to see, that Ah like ma privacy. Ah mean, Ah'm okay with the occasional display of affection an' love, that's good an' all, but Ah reckon the real meat of two ponies' relationship should remain just between them, or else it'll lose the specialness of its meanin'."_

It was impossible—it was absolutely impossible, yet the more she thought about it the more sense it made. If she were somepony different, looking from the outside in, she would bet her hat that those sentences, those words, were meant to describe Rainbow Dash and nopony else.

And then another memory surged forward, as though it sensed imminent victory and wanted to push what little doubt remained into the fiery depths to whence it belonged.

 _"It goes like this, pipsqueaks."_ Rainbow Dash had said when describing her own special somepony. _"My special somepony also has to be somepony_ real _. They have to be real, they have to be true, and honest. I could never date somepony I can't trust or believe in, because whether it's your friends or your special somepony, trust is everything…my special somepony has to see and accept me for the pony I am." She added, suddenly more serious than any of her friends had ever heard her sound. "Just because I'm awesome, and cool…that doesn't mean I don't have my moments of fear and doubt, moments where I'm as weak and terrified as Fluttershy. And when that happens I want somepony who won't judge me or think lesser of me, who'll help me feel better when I need it. Of course, my special somepony also has to help me push the envelope…_ _I want somepony who never stops pushing me to be better than who I am today…somepony special who can challenge me. A pony who can hang with me through the whole game, not just the first lap, the first week, when everything feels all rainbow-y and butterflies-y, but through the big fights, the anger, the upset, the hurt feelings."_

There it was. Word-for-word, the truth now hung in the air every bit as tangible, as _real_ , as the love between the two Apples sitting in the barn. Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The Earth and the Sky. Best Friends Forever. And totally, utterly, in love with one another. Neither of them had given it much thought that night, but they'd each perfectly described the other when describing the pony they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

Rainbow Dash. Applejack visibly shook her head. Why Rainbow? Out of millions of ponies across and beyond Equestria, Applejack just _had_ to go fall for her best friend, a pony who was impatient, crude, immature, brash, arrogant, self-centered, careless, reckless, and—and loyal to a fault, who'd never turned from her friends. Rainbow Dash, a pony who'd always challenged and pushed Applejack to the limit, just as Applejack knew she'd always pushed her friend. Rainbow Dash, a courageous Pegasus who hid her fears behind a wall of bravado and humor, one pony Applejack knew would never coddle or betray her, no matter how bad things got.

Rainbow Dash.

Looking up at the moon once more, she realized—it'd always been Rainbow Dash; there'd never actually ever been much of a question, had there?

"Ah—"

Applejack paused, suddenly, a new, much darker thought invading her mind. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned a most suspicious look on her grandmare, one question now burning out all others.

"How?"

"How what, Sugarcube?"

"How did yeh know 'bout that conversation we had with Applebloom an' her friends?"

"I—"

"Were you spyin' on us?"

Granny Smith chuckled. "A grandmare knows everything, lil' one."

Applejack didn't argue that particular point—she'd long ago learned better. Not for the first time, Applejack wondered if her grandmare wasn't indeed part Unicorn; this wasn't the first time she'd known information she had no possible way of knowing.

"You sure are smart, Granny Smith."

"Why 'course I am—I'm old, ain't I?"

"How'd yeh get so _wise_ , though?"

"How the toot am I s'posed ta know?" She asked gruffly. "I'm just an old mare who's up past 'er bedtime."

Applejack turned away from her grandmother, now, looking down at the straw-covered floor beneath her.

"Granny?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Ah think—Ah love her."

"Yeh think I'm blind? I know yeh love 'er—we all do."

"I—yeh do?"

"Ain't that what I just said?"

"And yer—yer okay with that?"

"Well why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah—well, because Ah'm a—an' she's a—"

"Huh?"

"Ah'm—and she—"

"What? Yeh think I'd be ashamed ma grandfilly's datin' another mare?"

"Aren't yeh?"

"Why in the pony would I be?" Granny Smith asked, as though the mere suggestion was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"Because—"

"I don't care if the pony yeh love is mare or stallion, if it's a Unicorn, Pegasus, or another Earth Pony. All I care about, Applejack, is that yer happy, that your special somepony makes yer life better. Like I said, I've seen how that Rainbow Dash makes yeh smile—it's like yer some school filly again; ta be honest, it makes _me_ happy seein' it.

"Applejack, true love is blind. It don't care 'bout such petty things like money, gender, race, color, or beliefs. All that matters is the hearts and souls of the ponies involved. Two mares or two stallions can be ever bit as in love as a mare an' a stallion. I'm proud and happy yeh've _finally_ found somepony who's so special yeh've taken such a shinin' to. Yer friend brings out the best in yeh, and she balances yeh out nicely; I'd say she's a natural Apple. I—would yeh lookie there?" She asked, suddenly looking out towards the far horizon. "Looks like yeh got company, buckaroo."

"Ah don't know if Ah can face 'er again, not after—"

"Applejack, yeh listen here, okay? It ain't are mistakes that define us, but how we fix 'em."

"Ah—"

"Personally, Ah think yeh need a nice, long _walk_ to clear yer mind—and the air."

Granny Smith stood up and made for the ladder she'd climbed up earlier, pausing long enough to pat her grandfilly's head. "An' one more piece of advice from an ol' mare up past her bedtime."

"Anytime, Granny Smith."

"It don't do ta dwell on life, an' ferget ta _dream_." She trotted off, now moving to afford Applejack and the winged form drawing closer the privacy they would needed for the conversation to come. She'd already started her descent down the ladder when Applejack called out.

"Granny Smith?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Ah love you."

Granny Smith smiled. "I love you too, lil' seed." And with that Granny Smith disappeared into the darkness below.

With Granny Smith now gone, Applejack turned and watched the silhouette of her best friend draw nearer, her heart clinching and her stomach churning with every moment that passed, until finally—

"Umm—hey AJ."

"Hey." She greeted cautiously.

"Can we—"

"Talk?" Applejack finished, receiving a nod from her friend. "Sure," Applejack answered, grabbing her hat from the ground and putting it back on top of her head. "Ah reckon Ah'd love that, actually. Hang on, Ah'll be right down."

And Applejack, following Granny Smith's previous example, made for the loft ladder. Once at the ladder, she turned to look back towards Rainbow Dash, and once she caught sight of her friend's worry-filled gaze, she turned to look down the length of the ladder, staring into the darkness below. She turned to Rainbow again, and a final time towards the ladder.

Applejack then crossed the edge, and descended into the mysterious unknown that awaited her. For better—or for worse.

* * *

{ **Location** : Ponyville Museum of Equestrian History, Ponyville}

"Mi'lord, are you sure this—" Terrien's inquiry, however, was cut short as he flapped his wings and took to the air once more, just narrowly dodging another thick book Storm had blindly flung across the room. The book collided with the far wall as Terrien made what was easily his millionth landing that night, ruffling his feathers indignantly as he turned his gaze towards Storm.

"No." And with that declaration another dusty old tome went careening in the opposite direction.

"Nope." Another book flying through the air.

"No, not this one." And the offender, too, was sent off careening through the dusty old atmosphere of the old museum.

"Not this one either."

Another book joined the mess now covering a vast majority of the floor.

"Definitely not this one—hang on." He paused. "Why the hay does mom have a book about—EEEEEWWWWW!"

The explosion of this book colliding with the far wall was the loudest yet.

"ARAGH! What is the use of a museum having a library if I can't even find what I'm looking for?! Seriously?!"

"Mi'lord, if you would perhaps tell me what you're looking for, I could potentially be of some—"

"NO!"

"Why I never—"

Storm sighed, this time gently lowering the book he'd been preparing to discard.

"Sorry, Terrien, it's not you, it's—these books, this—this vision I had."

"Mi'lord, I understand your desperation, particularly given your current state, but I remain steadfast in my failure to see the wisdom in setting any significant store in something you witnessed in a _dream_."

"It wasn't a dream, Terrien, it was—it was—it was a _vision_."

"A vision?"

"Of the—" Storm paused, realizing Terrien had yet to discover what he'd done. "Of the—a premonition. Yeah, that's it—a premonition."

"A premonition. Of what, mi'lord, the future?"

"Erm—you could say that, yeah. Let's go with—"

Terrien's eyes suddenly narrowed, the truth obvious and unquestionable.

"You didn't."

"Well…"

"Lord Storm, must I _constantly_ remind you of the five hundred-plus warnings you seem to have forgotten your mother gave you regarding her Future Sight Spell?"

"Five hundred and sixty-eight, to be exact." Storm clarified, briefly sticking his tongue out at his friend in a mocking display of victory. "See? I remember—"

"Then you remember—"

"That each time I use it I run the risk of causing the Time Vortex to implode, or else doing so much time that timelines get all out of sync, thousands, perhaps millions of ponies, suddenly no long exist, and all the realms go BOOM! Yes, I remember."

"Then—"

Storm sighed, dropping his current book as he turned his gaze back towards Terrien. "You don't need to remind me how risky it was—I picked up on that myself. And yes, I know: it was one of the dumbest things I've done this regeneration, which, all things considered, is saying something."

Terrien shook his head. "At least you see it."

"Personally, I blame Twilight."

"The _Princess_?" Terrien asked, dumbfounded. "How in Equestria could Her Highness _possibly_ be to blame for _your_ use of forbidden magic?!"

"She made me do it." Storm answered simply, now discarding two more books as the shelves around him continued growing barer by the moment.

"She _made_ you do it?"

"Yep."

The pile on the floor around them continued growing larger and deeper with each sentence spoke.

"And just how, in the name of Celestia, did the Princess _make_ you use _that_ particular spell?"

"She challenged me."

"Challenged you?"

"She dared me to show her my most advanced magic, so I did."

"You did? Just like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Figured maybe it'd swallow some of that pride for her, you know?"

"So instead of, oh, I don't know, changing a mare to a stallion, or a colt to an old pony, or perhaps making an Earth Pony a Pegasus, or even _lowering the sun yourself,_ you decided to open a rift in the Time Vortex and expose it to magical abuse?!"

"Go big or go home—isn't that one of my rules?"

"No!" Terrien shouted indignantly, now sounding absolutely appalled by his master's actions.

"Relax, Prince Terrien—"

"RELAX?! You want me to RELAX?! WHY I—" Terrien closed his eyes, ruffled his feathers, and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he spoke again, the bird's voice now much calmer and more collected.

"Lord Storm, you are surely among the most gifted, most powerful, Unicorns I have ever been granted the pleasure of making an acquaintance with."

"Flattery—"

"Yet, for a Time Lord on his final regeneration, you sure don't seem to act like it."

"What do you mean?" Storm asked, tossing another series of books aside.

"When you regenerated, after the war had ended, you and I agreed that, until you could figure out how to renew your regenerations, you would maintain a low profile; draw as little attention to yourself as possible and, above all else, take _no undue_ risks."

"Yeah, and—"

"Yet, this regeneration alone," Terrien paused, now lifting a feather to tick off each point he was making. "You have faced down Nightmare Moon's most devout disciple, befriended Nightmare Moon _against_ her initial wishes and demands—"

"Well, _yeah_ —"

"Badgered Princess Celestia into training you to the point you were imprisoned for _stalking_ her—"

"True—"

"Faced off against swarms of Changelings, _and,_ as though you haven't risked enough of your neck as of yet, you're now tampering with the most unstable magic in all of Equestria!"

"Don't you mean _our_ necks?" Storm asked, dropping his current book. "I mean—if I die, so do you."

"My life is of little value, sire—"

"I disagree—"

"And you're wrong. My sole purpose in this existence is to aid and counsel you, Lord Storm, yet you're so pig-headed that I shan't ever complete my primary objective in life before either of us die."

"Sorry, Terrien, it's just—" Storm paused, momentarily searching for the right words. "Trouble just seems to have a way of finding me—always has. I try to run, to turn the other way, but I'm rarely given an actual choice in the matters."

"While regrettable, 'tis at least understandable." Terrien sighed once more, now sounding as though he knew defeat was unavoidable. "At least do me one favor."

"What?"

"If you _must_ take risks, at least be as safe as possible."

"Always."

"And _no more_ meddling with time, at least until such a time as we locate a functional TARDIS."

"Sorry Terrien—Rule One Forty-Eight."

The Osprey shook his head.

"If you'll excuse me, while you're intent on destroying all of creation, I should like to enjoy at least my _first_ invitation to tea by Lady Fluttershy."

" _Lady_ Fluttershy?" Storm chuckled, unable to resist the opening his oldest friend had given him. "So it's already to the _Lady_ Stage, is it?"

"Lord—"

"Moving one step closer to wedding bells, are we?"

"I was under the impression we'd reached an accord on the subject. Or might I inquire with our local Princess as to how she took being visibly ravaged by her newest protégé?"

Storm laughed, grabbing for yet another book. "Touché. Go on, then, have fun. I do say you've earned that much."

"By your leave, Lord Storm."

"Later 'Mater."

With Terrien now gone and Handles upstairs in his room, Storm was alone as he continued sifting through books, desperate to locate one single book that could help him with his current dilemma. After nearly ten minutes, however, Storm was no closer to reaching any sort of closure.

"ARAGH!" He bellowed, blasting three more hapless books against the far wall. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Man Twilight," A new voice laughed, suddenly jerking Storm's attention from his current task. "And I thought _you_ were bad."

"Wow." Twilight Sparkle greeted, appearing suddenly at the door of the museum's old, dusty archive library. "What happened here?"

"Oh, hey Twilight." Storm said, magicking another book towards him. "Just a bit of research, nothing more."

" _Research_?"

"Heh, looks more like demolition derby to me." Spike laughed, jumping onto Twilight's back as she began to gingerly wade through layer of books now covering the entire floor.

"I have to agree with Spike on this one." Twilight said, slowly making her way towards Storm.

"Sorry—never was the most organized pony." He revealed. "Especially when it comes to research: things tend to get messy."

"Well _that's_ obvious."

Storm growled, now launching his latest victim in much the same manner he had all the others. So fierce was this particular tome's landing that a cloud of dusty filtered high into the space that Twilight was just passing through.

"Anywho, Princess—what brings you here? Surely you must have Princess-y duties to attend to, duties that aren't, you know, _here_?"

"Actually, no."

"Ah, I see."

"You disappeared after you went to see about your brother, so I thought I should I come check on you before I go home for the night."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, as you can see here." Storm explained. "Just me and a bunch of old—"

Twilight coughed, the dust having suddenly caught her unwelcome attention. "And _dusty_."

"And dusty." Storm agreed. "Just me and a bunch of old and _dusty_ books."

"You know," Twilight said, using her magic to clear the air around them. "It _might_ be easier if you, oh, I don't know, _organized_ your books."

"Organize them?"

"Yeah? Organize them. You know—to arrange them in order based on a predetermined value. Alphabetizing them is okay, and arranging them by author is _meh_ , but me, I prefer to organize them by subject."

"I—"

"I mean, because then it's so much simpler to know where to find what you're looking for."

"Yeah, I could—"

"Oh, you want the book on Pre-Paleopony Herbology? Why, it's right over there. Or—you're looking for a book on how to make the perfect pre-checklist checklist?"

Storm leaned over, whispering to Spike. " _Please_ tell me she's joking."

Spike shook his head. "I wish."

"I mean, this organization is—ouch, it hurts just _looking_ at it."

"What's wrong with the way they're organized now?" Storm asked defensively, turning his attention back to Twilight.

"It's a _disaster_!"

"Hey now, easy there sister." Storm argued defensively, sounding nearly wounded by her declaration. "Disaster's such a strong—"

As though to punctuate Twilight's statement, a near-empty shelf, free of the weight that had long-since kept it in place, suddenly came toppling down on top of its owner; only by teleporting half-way across the room was Storm able to avoid being pinned beneath its towering frame.

"Like I said." Twilight concluded victoriously. "It's a _disaster_! This isn't a library, it's a junkyard."

"Yeah, it is, just a bit." Storm ceded. "Still, I like disaster: seems to fit the story of my life, really. Besides, I could find any book in this mess."

"Indeed, Lord Storm?" Terrien asked, reappearing suddenly to perch atop a shelf just inside the doorway.

"Aren't you late for a very important date?"

"Just so." Terrien agreed. "However, an inquiry, before I go."

"What's that?"

"If you can find any book in this mess you've so savagely birthed, then why have you spent the last four hours—"

"Four _hours_?!" Twilight gasped. "Give me a—"

"Want a book on how to create a two-way mirror?" Two books to the right of Twilight's rear right hoof, three books down. Want to give life to portraits and paintings, allowing their pony subjects to move freely between other portraits? Over by the door, eight books down. See?"

"Then—"

"The reason, Prince Terrien, that I _can't_ find what I'm looking for is because my mother, in her infinite wisdom, decided _not_ to stock it in her somewhat-lacking archives. Which," Storm added as an afterthought. " _Is_ rather curious, given the content it'd likely hold."

"What—"

"But, back to the important question: what brought you back, Terry?" Storm asked, referring to his friend, now, by the nickname Thunderbolt had given him his first night back. The look on Prince Terrien's face revealed just what he thought of that name.

"You have a visitor upstairs, Lord Storm?"

"Doctor Whooves?"

"No—"

"Roseluck?"

"No. She—"

"Odd, then—I don't usually receive visitors, aside from Twilight here. Tell her I'm busy, come back—"

"She was most insistent, mi'lord."

"Well, be even more insistent, _Terry_ —"

"She said it was time to pay a debt to somepony you owe. I daresay she might be referencing the other night, when you incidentally assaulted her friend—"

Storm suddenly had an inkling of an idea as to who his mystery visitor was.

"She an Earth Pony?" He asked, raising a hoof. "About yay high? Suspicious eyes, a blue-and-pink mane?"

"Indeed she does."

"Bon Bon?" Twilight asked with a frown, now drawing her apprentice's gaze towards her.

"Huh?"

"Her name's Bon Bon. But she's usually with Lyra—"

"The Unicorn I accidently KO'd the other night at Pinkie's party?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet Nibblits."

"Do what?" She asked. Storm, in response, shrugged.

"Rule Thirty-Eight."

"Rule Thirty-Eight?"

"Always pay your debts." Storm explained.

"Oh. I—hang on. _Thirty-Eight?_ "

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

Twilight's eyes narrowed slightly. "Just how many of these rules do you _have_."

"No idea. Can't count that high. Terrien?"

"Apologies, Lord Storm: I personally lost count at one hundred and seventeen."

"See?" Storm asked with satisfaction. "Probably got a couple hundred of 'em now—"

"I think he makes it all up." Spike laughed.

"Only as I go." Storm revealed with a wink.

"How do you remember them? What, you got them written down in a book or—"

"Sure do." Storm answered the dragon's question, a book with yellowing pages appearing out of nowhere to illustrate his words. The black cover was so old it was starting to curl back, which, when Storm caught sight of it, caused him to stick his tongue out in disgust as he returned it to nothingness. "See?"

"Wow—"

"Very well, Terrien—tell her I'll be up in a minute or two. Instruct her to touch _nothing_ until I arrive, lest she wants to be teleported to Tartarus—or worse."

"As you wish, sire."

"And Terrien?"

"Mi'lord?"

"Have fun." Storm winked. Once the Osprey was gone, Storm's shoulders sighed. "I would have sworn I'd have found _something_ to help me."

"Help you with _what_?" Twilight asked.

"And I _doubt_ anypony in this quaint little village will have a book that could—"

"Well _gee_ ," Twilight interjected. "If _only_ you knew somepony who _lived_ inside a library."

"Yeah, that'd be swell." Storm muttered distractedly, looking around the mess he'd caused once more.

"You know," She added pointedly. "Perhaps a _teacher_ whose job it is to _help_ you _succeed_. Perhaps somepony you were talking to right _now_?"

"Uh-huh."

"Boy, this pony sure can be dense." Spike laughed—and suddenly Storm's head shot up, the pieces tardily connecting as he realized just how stupid he'd been.

"TWILIGHT!"

"Umm—what?"

" _You_ live in a library."

"Well _duh_!"

"Do you remember anything about the future vision we experienced?"

"Not really that much." She confessed. "Bits and pieces—like the beginning, when we saw Rarity and her—"

Storm's horn lit with a furious light, his eyes casting sideways at the passenger on her back, causing the Princess's words to suddenly fall quiet.

"Sorry." She whispered sheepishly.

"What about Sugarcube Corner?"

"What about it?"

"The wall, with all the names."

"Some." She confessed. "Though I can't seem to remember any of the names on it—"

"Neither can I." Storm revealed. "But nevermind that—the names mean nothing, not now."

"They don't?"

"No."

"Then what's got you so—"

"Crazy?" Storm asked. "Frantic?"

"Well— _yeah_."

"This." He answered, a rolled-up scroll appearing suddenly before him. "Do you remember what else was on the wall?"

"Aside from the names, you mean?"

Storm nodded.

"Well, I-ooooooh." Her eyes grew wide, as did Storm's smile, and when ice blue met violet, they both knew the other had the right answer of it. To confirm it, the scroll unfurled, revealing a single drawing, a symbol. A pair of Pegasi wings jutted out from either side of a circle, in the middle of which was a broken, baseless triangle.

"It's like—the wall is where my memories really start getting fuzzy." Storm explained. "Before that, I can remember virtually everything, but after—"

"It's like the dream you can remember, but the harder you try remembering the fuzzier it gets?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Ooooh! I HAVE JUST THE BOOK!" Twilight exclaimed happily. "Be _right_ back!"

And then with a _pop_ of magenta magic, Twilight Sparkle had vanished, leaving a wide-eyed, suddenly-riderless Spike the Dragon in her wake.

"WHOA!"

Storm laughed as he gently reached out, catching the violet reptilian with his own powers, levitating the now-relieved Spike onto his own back.

"Phew. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Storm replied. Before he or Spike could speak again, Twilight had reappeared, her magic now holding up the thickest, glossiest book he'd ever before seen.

"Wow—"

"Picked it up the day after my coronation for a bit of light reading on the side."

" _Light_ reading?" Spike asked, drawing a laugh from Storm and a sharp glare from Twilight. As she slammed the tome down on the nearest shelf, Storm used his powers to clear a path to her, and over her shoulder he peered into the book she'd brought.

"I _know_ I saw something similar in here before." Twilight murmured, hurriedly flipping through the thick, ancient pages. "No. No. Nuh-uh. Nope. Nope. No. N—WAIT! YES! HERE IT IS!"

And suddenly the trio was looking down at an exact, albeit far better drawn, replica of the image Storm himself had scrolled onto his parchment. His eyes traced over the words as Twilight narrated the short passage.

 _"About this timeless symbol I should discuss neither its meaning nor its origins, as that to which it once belonged has long since been extinct. I shall, however, impart this brief description: this sigil once represented peace and justice and liberty for all. Now, sadly, it embodies only hatred and betrayal, the loss of decency—the murder of love."_

"Wow." Twilight finished, turning towards Storm. "That was exceptionally—"

"Anti-climactic?"

"I was going to say _brief_ , but sure, we'll go with that."

"Once represented peace and justice, but now only hatred and betrayal." Storm repeated, mulling the words over, thinking, perhaps there had been some hidden meaning.

"The loss of decency." Twilight added.

"The murder of love." This, now, from Spike.

"I'm sorry, Storm." She concluded, making to shut the book. "I thought it'd have been more help."

"It's—NO!"

Before Twilight could respond, Storm had grabbed the book, flipping it back over and turning over the page they'd just read.

"What the—wow."

The two ponies and single dragon now found themselves suddenly looking down at an image that had been imprinted upon the back of the previous page. Though obviously hoof-drawn, it was easily the most realistic drawing Storm had ever seen. The background was dark, a mixture of crimson and orange, as though it might be deep underground, in the antechamber of some ancient temple.

The center—the _subject_ —of the drawing was an object Storm had seen before, a long time (and many lives) ago. It was a small pyramid, easily held in the palm of one's hooves. The tips, both top and bottom-side, though this drawing didn't show it, could twist open when the device was properly activated. In the center, glowing with a golden fury, was the very symbol they'd been previous researching.

"Wow. What is it?" Spike asked in obvious awe.

"I don't know, Spike." Twilight answered. "I've never seen anything like it before. Have you?" She asked, directing the question towards Storm. He shook his head.

"Not with my own eyes, no."

"But?"

"But what?"

"You said 'not with my own eyes, no.' So, I figured that definitely sounded like a 'but' was right behind it."

Storm pondered. She _had_ provided the book that had, at least partially, helped identify the subject of their research. However, he very clearly _couldn't_ tell her the truth, not the full truth certainly—not without revealing his true nature and current predicament.

Still—she wasn't stupid, and to him that meant a great deal. She was both intelligent and perceptive, and he suddenly realized, once again, that some power greater even than himself was at work. Clearly, there was a reason they'd met.

"I've read about it." He revealed. "What little is known refers to it as a holocron."

"A holocron?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Never heard of it before."

"Most historians and scientists believe they're fictional, that they don't _actually_ exist."

"And let me guess." Spike threw in. "You disagree, right?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Wait—so you mean you don't know if you disagree with that claim or not?"

"I know too little to make any sort of informed, intelligent decision one way or another." He explained. "However, many sources have made mention of them, sources from countless trots of life and from every corner of Equestria and beyond."

"What do those sources say?" Twilight asked.

"Again, not much. From my readings though, I'd say they all refer to the same holocron." He touched the drawing with a hoof. " _This_ holocron—the Master Holocron."

"Well, that doesn't sound forboding and mythical at all." Twilight said sarcastically.

"Erm—Twilight."

"Yes, Spike?"

"What _is_ a holocron?"

"It's a reciptical designed to house, store, and share information."

"Oh. So it's a _book_." Was Twilight's clarification.

"Not hardly."

"You just said—"

"It's a great deal more advanced than any book, and within a single holocron can easily be stored the same information it'd take a trillion _million_ books to hold."

"Wow."

"I don't understand—"

"No clear instructions have ever been discovered on how one might go about creating a holocron." Storm explained. "But, a Kybyr Crystal and powerful magic are listed as key ingredients."

"A _Kybyr_ Crystal?"

"Never seen one." Storm explained. "Never heard of it in any other sources, either. If successful, it's believed that the creator can create a gatekeeper, a miniature spirit of the holocron's creator, if you will, for lack of better term. This gatekeeper can then interact with anypony who ever tries accessing the stored knowledge within, sharing that information with them and even, theoretically, training them in advanced magic, if, provided, that's the knowledge being stored."

"Oooooh. _That_ sounds interesting."

"Not to me."

"What? Why not?"

"Sounds too dangerous."

" _Dangerous_?" Spike scoffed. "How could—"

"Imagine a Unicorn with desires to conquer the world." Storm explained. "He's searching for a book written by, say, King Sombra, that could help him gain certain evil powers. He finds that book, he gains knowledge, but the knowledge is only limited to that book."

"Okay?"

"Now imagine that same pony instead finds a holocron King Sombra left behind; one device containing a trillion million books' worth of knowledge. Infinite, unquantifiable knowledge is now in the hooves of this evil pony."

"But Sombra was destroyed." Spike revealed. However, his look of confidence quickly faded when neither Twilight nor Storm answered him.

"Wasn't he? Guys—"

"I doubt Sombra ever crafted a holocron." Storm explained. "Though some rumors once suggested the Dread Lord Sithis did. But no evidence exists to support such a claim."

"What about this _Master Holocron_?"

"What about it?"

"Who—"

"No idea." Storm explained. "It's believed to be at least four thousand years old, if it does indeed exist. No pony knows who created it, though it's believed to be the artifact of a legendary wizard."

"And what's inside it?"

"Knowledge."

"What _kind_ of knowledge?" Twilight asked.

"According to what few sources I've read, the Master Holocron holds within it the power to protect Equestria, or—"

"Or _what_?"

Storm shrugged helplessly. "Burn it. I would presume it depends on who gets their hooves on it and accesses its innards. Provided, of course, it even exists. I wonder; who wrote this book?" He asked, slamming it closed before searching for the—

"No." He whispered, stumbling back and nearly falling onto the mound of books he'd gone through before, his mind now reeling from the sight of that name.

Scout "Indy" McCroft.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I—no, not really."

"Why—"

"He's dead."

"What? Who the pony—"

"Scout McCroft. He—he's dead."

"Yeah, I—"

Storm ignored the rest of Twilight's sentence, instead closing his eyes. Immediately, he could see the old pony's face, his grizzled jaw and chin covered by stubbly white hair that still held hints of its original black, his tan face and brown eyes alight with excitement and adventurous spirit.

He forced his eyes open, pushing back the memories of his old, lost friend. He had more important matters to attend; this was too much to be anything but the arms of destiny.

"It was rumored," Storm whispered softly, slowly returning to the book. "That Scout was trying to determine the truth as to whether or not the Master Holocron actually existed when he was mur—when he died." He amended, deciding Twilight needn't know the full truth.

"I—Thundering Thestrals!" Storm bellowed, his mind suddenly remembering something. "That mare upstairs."

Twilight giggled. "Go on—we can always talk about this more tomorrow."

"Thanks Twilight." Storm said. "I—hey, can I keep this book for a few days? Who knows—maybe I'll find something else."

"Sure."

Grateful, Storm led Twilight and Spike through the messy library (he'd eventually remind himself to go back and clean it up later) and upstairs to the main lobby, where they found the mare with the blue and pink mane patiently standing by the door, looking calmly around as they approached.

"I—well hi, Princess Twilight."

"Hey Bon Bon." Twilight greeted as she and Spike continued for the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt—"

"Oh, you're not interrupting." Twilight explained happily. "We were just going through the books of his museum archives—"

"Which, sadly, my mother left severely lacking. Not to worry—all is well."

"See you in the morning, Storm?"

Storm nodded. "I'll be ready."

Once Twilight had left, Storm turned towards the younger mare. "So, what's this about repaying my debt? Or do I need to prepare to defend myself again?"

"Quick—I need your help."

"With what?"

"This." And with that single word, she lifted up a large, heavy box that clanked and jingled in all the wrong ways. Curious, now, Storm motioned Bon Bon towards a nearby inspection counter, pausing just long enough while he blew away the inches-thick layer of dust covering the surface. He then motioned for her to set the box on the countertop, but instead she turned it upside down, emptying its contents in a cloud of dust and wood splinters.

"I—oh wow." Storm gasped, now spying the shattered remains of what looked to have once been a harp-like instrument. "So, what do you need? A burial?"

"I need it fixed. Now—actually, like _yesterday_."

"And you think I'm your pony— _why_ , exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know. Umm—maybe because, you run a _museum?!_ "

"No—no, I don't. Technically speaking, I only _live_ in a museum. _Major_ distinction."

"Look, can you at _least_ take a look at it? _Please_?"

Shaking his head, Storm picked up a sliver of wood, turning it over carefully in his hooves as he studied its coloring and texture.

"Well, the wood certainly is unusual."

"Erm—okay?"

He bent over and sniffed at the wood, suddenly detecting the aroma of smoke, pine needles, and damp, decaying leaves. He then stuck out his tongue and gently licked the thing.

"Most interesting."

"Y-eeeeww."

"Exactly."

"Wait—what?"

"The wood—it's Yew. Everfree Yew, to be precise. Unusual choice for a musical instrument. More suited for magical staffs, in my honest opinion, though few ponies—"

"Look, that's interesting and all, but I don't need the specs—I need it _fixed._ Like—"

"Yesterday. Yes, you said that one already."

"Then—"

"At ease." Storm answered distractedly. "If you want me to try and fix this, I need to know _what_ it is I'm fixing. Let's see." He set the wood down and magicked a wire string towards him. Using his magic to keep it stretched out in front of him, he brought a hoof up and briefly busied himself with strumming it. Once done, he licked it as well, ignoring the scrunchy face the mare made as he sat it down.

"Most unusual indeed. Everfree Yew for the wood, and Arctic Glace Silk for the strings. Certainly not my first choice for making a—ermm—what was this? A harp? A—"

"Lyra."

"Your marefriend? The one I—"

"No. Not-not Lyra. And she's not my—no. It—a lyre. It was a lyre."

"Lyre, you say? Not many ponies specialize in lyres these days—most wouldn't even know what a lyre is, to be honest. Well, shouldn't be too hard to fix."

He put the string he'd collected back with the rest of the debris and immediately the pile of destroyed memories began to levitated, surrounded by Storm's silver aura. A pulse of magic exploded from his horn, followed by a flash of light, and immediately the pieces of the lyre had reassembled themselves, as though nothing had ever happened.

"Thanks. I—"

Too soon. The lyre collapsed, wood splinters and string falling back onto the countertop.

"Indeed." He lowered his still-glowing horn until the tip had connected with the pieces of the broken instrument. Instantly, a spark of red energy exploded outwards, though neither pony flinched.

"Magical protection barrier. Well, that's not common."

"Umm—what?"

"Whoever crafted this instrument certainly knew what they were doing." Storm explained. "Judging by this, I would say she was old, over a hundred when she made it. A Unicorn, needless to say. Probably a silver mane that had once been green, silver body. One eye was blind, and—yep Unicorn. E-Positive blood. With just a dash of iron. Bleh." He licked his lips as he stood back up and turned towards Bon Bon.

"Sorry, I—"

His words trailed off as he again found himself staring into her dark teal eyes, and suddenly, with neither warning nor thought, a memory flashed through Storm's mind.

 _A small pony, no older than a mere colt, turned the corner of the small cobblestone house he and his family called home. He was an unusual sight, with dark green splotches of skin connecting with skin that was a shade green lighter, giving his skin a camouflage pattern. His mane and tale were both light purple, and his cerulean eyes held only a glimpse of the future adventurer he would become._

 _He paused, looking forward as his father, a large, black stallion stood locked in a heated argument with somepony he was blocking from view. However, as young Storm Ryder took a step closer, he could see the tip of a blue-and-pink mane bouncing up and down with each desperate word. Dull-golden hooves marked the ground just before his father, reaffirming that the elder Time Lord wasn't alone._

 _Before Storm could get any closer, however, a vortex of energy suddenly appeared above the black pony, who watched, his legs set, as the other pony jumped up and into the vortex, which promptly disappeared._

 _A gust of wind whipped his mane about his head, but he ignored it as his father turned and approached._

 _"Papa." He asked. "What—"_

 _"Worry about it not, my wild Storm. It's of no concern, not now. One day, perhaps, you should understand—"_

 _Though his eyes were gentle and firm, they were also sad—but why? Why was his papa so sad? His father was always happy, always ready with a funny story or joke—_

Storm shook his head, returning his focus and attention to the present.

"Are you okay?" Bon Bon asked, staring at him as though he were the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

"I—yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't—"

"Sorry—have we met before?"

"Yeah, at Pink—"

"No, I—I mean, before the party."

"No, not that I know of, why?"

"Sorry. You just—you look like a pony I saw once, when I was a colt."

"Are you calling me _old_?"

"No. It's just—nevermind. Sorry, can't fix it."

"I—wait, you just spaced out on me and suddenly you can't fix it."

"Pretty much it, yeah."

"I—you don't understand—you _have_ to fix it."

"I do? Why?"

"I—"

"It's just an old lyre—"

"It's _not_ just some old, stupid lyre, okay? It—"

"What? Is it the key to saving Equestria?"

"Not exactly."

"Then—"

"Something _way_ more important. Like, _way way_ more important."

"More important than Equestria? What—oh—I see."

"You—you do?"

"It belonged to your marefriend, didn't it?"

"She's not my—yes, it was hers."

"Did you—I'm sorry, did you break it?"

She nodded.

"How? That's some right powerful magic that thing's got cast about it? I doubt—"

"I fell on it."

"You _fell_ on it?"

"I—we were hanging up pictures, and I fell out of my chair, and—"

"Even so, it should still—" He paused, stepping towards Bon Bon as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Its golden tip whirred to life as he waved it twice over the other pony before bringing it back towards his eyes.

"Oh, well that explains it, yes. Certainly. I—ermm-that much weight combined with the momentum of the fall and extrapolated by the pull of gravity—"

"Are you—did you, like, just call me _fat_?"

"I'd never call anypony _fat_." Storm muttered. "Though you could stand to lay off the fizzy cider and hayburgers more often."

"I—"

"Arteries look simply _dreadful_."

"Why you—"

"Ah Ah Ah." Storm chastised, doing away with the Sonic Screwdriver. "Kill me now, I can't fix your marefriend's heirloom."

"I—what?"

"You heard me."

"But you just said—"

"Yeah, well, I lied. Can I do that now—oh, of course I can, sure I can, yeah. Yep, I fibbed."

"So, you _can_ fix it?"

"Nope."

"You—"

"But I might be able to find a way to fix it. It's called learning—we all do it. Well, most of us, at any rate."

"Then—"

"I've met a few ponies who specialize in magical objects. One—" His heart fell. Scout McCroft had been a genius at repairing damaged magical objects, almost as good at that as his knowledge of studying ancient pony history and exploring ancient ruins. Scout, however, was now—

And then the lightbulb clicked. It was a brilliant idea, though it was also risky, not to mention unkind. He turned to Bon Bon, sizing her up—truly sizing her up—for the first time. Her stance was easy and normal, but there was something underlying it, something deeper than one might first look. She had her own secrets, her own darkness, and her stare, though unassuming on the surface, was both suspicious and defiant on the underneath.

"I think I have a good place to start." He continued, putting his idea into motion. "In the meantime, however, you have bigger fields to plow."

"I do?"

He nodded. "I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm assuming that your friend, Lyra, was it?"

Bon Bon slowly nodded, never dropping his gaze.

"I'm calculating that a relative, probably a grandmare or greatgrandmare, made it and it was handed down to her, and when you annihilated the defenseless instrument it broke her heart, and now she's upset and your friendship's been hurt because of it. Right?"

"How—"

"I'm magic. Magicky McMagic, that's me. She's hurt, but she'll heal, just give it time. And, when her heartache lifts she'll seek you out, and she'll apologize, and you'll apologize, and all will be well."

"I doubt—"

"However, there is something that might help repair the damage you've caused."

"Something like that can't be—"

"Can't be replaced. I know." Storm explained. "However, it would show that you're truly remorseful for what happened and that you care about her enough to do whatever you can."

"What?"

"I have an old friend who lives in Canterlot." Storm said, jotting down an address on a spare bit of parchment. "This is where he lives. He has a book on ancient and magical objects. I vaguely remember, among the objects it lists, an ancient, magical lyre that is said to quantify the player's own talent—the worse the player, the worse the instrument, but the better the pony playing it—"

"The better it sounds!" She squealed, clapping her hooves excitedly. "It's exactly what I—hang on."

"What?"

"What's your game?"

"My game?"

Bon Bon nodded. "What's your asking price? No pony just does something for free—"

"Like you said." Storm lied. "I owe your friend a debt. My attack on her the other night was by mistake, but it's still on my hooves. So, I'm going to repay that debt by mending the gap between you."

"Umm—okay. Thank you?"

"Don't thank me yet." Storm said. "You've not met my friend. I may be doing you a solid, but he certainly won't be."

"What's his price going to be? I've got—"

"It depends."

"On what?"

Storm's gaze suddenly turned dark as night, a cold shiver running down both their spines. "You."

* * *

 **So, what'd ya'll think? Remember, more reviews or no more story. So, hit us up and tell us what you think, and also let us know what you want to see next between Rainbow Dash and Applejack.**

 **Until then, good night, and thank you for reading this story.**


	13. Episode XII: Shroud of Darkness

**So, before we begin, I want to thank both** The Big Review **and** milena1013 **for their amazing reviews last week-those were words I sorely needed to hear. It's reminded me that if even just _one_ person enjoys the stories I write then the efforts I put into my story are worth it and I've done myself justice. So, while I do want reviews to continue the story, even if I postpone posting episodes, this story _will_ be completed. I promise ya'll that much. This story will prove that, while every universe has a night, while every universe has darkness, ultimately, even with unspeakable tragedy and loss, happiness can always be found, if one only remembers to turn on the light.**

 **Now, a sneak peek into the coming episode:**

 **Things between Rainbow Dash and Applejack finally come to a dramatic head as the two Iron Ponies decide, once and for all, if a relationship is worth pursuing or if the risks, both to their futures and their friendship, are simply too great for either of them to take. Star Dusk meets the monarch who he now knows is responsible for the murder of Bubble Cake Pie and Celestia has to put her hoof down** (Spoiler: WE GET CELESTIA'S ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE!), **and Star Dusk gets a measure of revenge against Equestria's royalty elite. Satine accidently discovers that the secret she's been so desperate to hide (along with her own daughter) is now in much greater danger, as two members of Chrysila's royal family know more than they're letting own, and finally, two dark forces collide and unit to provide a new, lethal danger to the future of Equestria. Their targets? A Princess-and the Time Lords.**

 **Now, on with the show! As per normal, Hasbro owns _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

 **Episode XII: Shroud of Darkness**

{ **Location:** Sweet Apple Acres, Equestria}

"Rainbow, Ah'm—"

"Look, AJ, I'm—"

Walking through the orchards that surrounded the Apple home, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, each hoping to resolve the awkward differences now between them, had spent their first many minutes together in a tense silent, neither of the mares able to come to terms with a way to move the looming conversation forward. Finally, however, they'd each suddenly decided to force it forth via blunt force and sheer willpower alone, shoving aside pride and fear alike to begin repairing and salvaging their friendship. Naturally, they'd each individually chosen to do so at precisely the exact same moment, the end result being that each interrupted the other.

"Heh—sorry, Applejack. Yo go—"

"No, no, Sugarcube, Ah reckon Ah've cost yeh enough pain an' put yeh on hold fer long enough; please, you first."

"Look, AJ," Rainbow Dash repeated confidently, sounding nearly as though she'd rehearsed this speech. "I'm—I'm sorry."

"Fer _what_?" Appeljack asked, turning towards her friend and causing the other pony to instead turn her gaze towards the ground. "Yeh didn't do nothin' wrong, not from where Ah'm standin'."

"Well, from where _I'm_ standing, I did."

"Rainbow, yer not makin' any sense, yeh know that?"

"I betrayed you, AJ, don't you—"

" _Betrayed_ me?" Applejack ask, dumbfounded. It was ludicrous a claim to make, but at the same time she knew that if Rainbow Dash, who represented the Element of _Loyalty_ , believed that she had done something (even if Applejack herself couldn't see it) to betray her best friend, then it was a claim she might ought to take seriously. "How the pony do yeh reckon yeh—"

"You're my _best friend_." Rainbow explained. "Not just a friend, not _one_ of my friends, not some friend, but my _best_ friend. A best friend is somepony who makes your problems their problems just so you don't have to deal with them by yourself, but all I did was _create_ you problems. I—at first, I was worried and afraid, especially after our firs—after the night at the museum."

"Not like Ah'll be forgettin' that one any time soon."

"Heh, yeah, it _was_ pretty wild, wasn't it?"

"Yep, that's certainly one way ta put it."

"It-s just—Twilight might be an egghead, but she helped me realize something, something I was too proud and afraid to think of before."

"Ah—wait; yeh talked ta _Twilight_?"

"I know." Rainbow agreed. "Trust me; _definitely_ not my first choice either. But, I'd have been wrong. If you _ever_ tell her I said this, I'll deny it, but Twilight's _way_ smarter than I ever thought she was. She was a _total_ egghead about it, with her checklist and books, but she—she was right. I was afraid to admit it, but I _do_ love you, Applejack. More importantly, I'm _in_ _love_ with you."

There it was. Once again, the simple, brutal truth, in five short, simple words, had brought to life the monster that had so divided them.

"Ah—"

"I—you've _always_ been my best friend, Applejack." Rainbow explained, not giving her friend a chance to finish her sentence. "You—you make me so _mad_ at times. You challenge me like nopony else ever has, you push the best out of me, you don't let me settle for second-best. It can _totally_ be frustrating, yeah, but—it only makes me love you even more."

"It—it does?"

" _Yes!_ " Rainbow Dash explained, almost sounding relieved. "I'm _the_ best flier in all of Equestria." She bragged. "I'm totally awesome, more awesome than almost anypony alive. I'm a flawless athlete, and I'm faster than anypony's eye can follow. I'm also—"

"Not lackin' fer confidence?" Applejack joked with a raised eyebrow. "Short on humility?"

"Well, that too, yeah." She laughed, and immediately a great, tense cloud lifted, and for the first time in nearly a week the two felt more like the old team of best friends they'd long ago become. "Almost no pony I've ever met can challenge me, AJ, can _force_ me to get better and fight harder. I'm so used to being wings and hooves ahead of the competition that I'm not used to having to actually, y'know, _compete_. Yet here you are, an _Earth Pony_ , a workaholic, and you can _still_ hang with me no matter how good I get, because when I get better you refuse to just sit there and take it, so you get better, and so then _I_ have to get better, and the cycle just keeps repeating itself."

"Ah don't—Ah don't know what ta say."

"You've seen me like nopony else has ever seen me." She continued, pressing her possible advantage home. "You've seen me when I _was_ scared, when I doubted myself, and you don't think any less of me. You still see me as your best friend, and you still push me to be better than ever. It's like—you know I can be better, and you refuse to let me settle for something less than what I can be."

Rainbow Dash, now, stopped walking, causing Applejack to move several steps ahead of the cyan Pegasus. When she realized what had happened, AJ turned around and took some of those steps back, closing the gap between the two friends.

"I _am_ one of the most awesome ponies ever in Equestria." Rainbow repeated. "But I've learned something new from all this, something even more awesome than _me_."

"What?"

"Everypony, I think, has a different definition on what love is and what love means." Rainbow Dash continued. "To me, love is realizing that yeah, I _am_ one of the most awesome ponies ever, but there's one pony out there who's even more awesome than _I_ am, and I'm not _okay_ with it—I'm _happy_ about it, I'm _excited_ about it." She took a step towards her friend. "And that pony, AJ," She added in conclusion, now firmly holding her friend's gaze perfectly. "Is _you_. It's _always_ been you."

"Ah—Ah don't know what ta say." Applejack muttered, wiping a single tear from an eye. "Why, Ah reckon that's the sweetest thing anypony's ever said ta me before." Applejack stepped forward, not stopping until less than a sole meter separated the two ponies. "Ah reckon Ah owe yeh an apology."

"N—"

"No, Ah do." Applejack argued, refusing to hear anything else from Rainbow Dash. "Ah did yeh wrong, Sugarcube." She explained. "Ah got so caught up in ma own worries, my own dedications, that Ah forgot the dedication Ah owed ma best friend. Ah'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, fer bein' so caught up in ma own fears an' worries that Ah never stopped ta think how yeh musta been feelin'. Yeh deserved ta have yer thoughts an' feelings taken inta account more seriously than Ah did. Ah'm sorry fer walkin' off on yeh the other night, fer—fer breakin' yer heart."

The moonlight from above now bathed both mares in its sliver-blue light, and though the sun had set hours before, Applejack could clearly see her friend's maroon eyes. Not for the first time she found herself captivated by them, drowning in the seas of dark red. She felt a smile snake its way onto her face, a beaming gesture she was utterly powerlessly to combat. For the first time in a long time, she felt much younger than she had in years, so free, so awake, so full of happiness and a desire to meet her future. A weight had lifted up from her shoulders.

Oh, Rainbow Dash. It was odd, she knew—the hard-working Earth Pony, the heir to one of the most successful farms in its region, the no-nonsense down-to-earth farmer, falling in love with a Pegasus who had her head constantly in the clouds (both figuratively and literally), who would spend more time looking for ways to make solving a problem easier than she would actually solving said problem, who spent as much time dreaming about making it big as she did actually working towards those goals. Yet, the more she thought about it, the less that mattered, because she could see only how amazing her best friend was, how much she'd unknowingly come to depend on the Pegasus being in her life, how Rainbow Dash knew exactly how to get to her.

It—it fit so perfectly. Some said that the greatest romances were built on a foundation of friendship, and, to Applejack's notion, who better to fall in love with than your best friend ever?

"Ah think there's one thing Ah owe yeh an apology fer somethin' far more important than anything else."

"What?"

"Ah'm sorry." Applejack began, summoning her courage for what was to come next.

"For _what_? AJ, you're not making much sense—"

"Fer not doin' this sooner." She concluded, and with that she lurched herself forward and for the third time in less than a single week their lips connected.

It was perfect. As though some great, invisible force was giving the pair its unspoken blessing, the wind picked up substantially, blowing their manes in such a way that gold melded with the rainbow of life itself.

As had happened days earlier, their noses unintentionally connected, sending a shiver down both their spines and into their legs and hooves. Her entire body now seemed to melt into this third kiss, her inhibitions and worries having since evaporated.

This was what she wanted, what she'd wanted for so long very long, even before she'd realized it. A wave of peace and happiness washed over her as though it were a warm bath at the end of a long, hard day, cleansing away her weary soreness as though it were but dirt and grim from the orchards.

Applejack had always valued her friendship with Rainbow Dash above everything else, save only for her own family. The Pegasus had always been her polar opposite, her impatience (as aggravating as it could be at times) and charisma being balanced perfectly by Applejack's own patience and her down-to-earth attitude. In every manner, the pair seemed to have perfectly stabilized the others imperfections. Alone, they were as mortal as anypony, but together they'd always seemed much more invincible and perfect. They'd reached their greatest points when they worked together, rather than apart.

A cyan leg and hoof had wrapped itself around the back of her neck, pulling her closer towards the other pony. Applejack, not fighting her friend's gesture, wrapped her own leg around Rainbow's neck and head, mimicking her actions, each pony now trying to pull the other into them, as though full-flesh contact simply wasn't close enough.

Unfortunately, this made them both suddenly off-balance, and, their lips simply refusing to separate, the pair suddenly found themselves sliding downwards, not stopping until they'd sprawled out on the leaf-strewn ground. Even with the uncomfortable positions each mare had found herself in, neither of them broke their embrace.

Their eyes, however, did open, and Applejack suddenly found herself once again captivated by Rainbow Dash's magenta eyes. Gone was the façade of arrogant bravado and unending self-confidence. Now, it'd been replaced by something new, something Applejack could only ever remember seeing on a rare few occasions. Rainbow Dash, perhaps to prove just how comfortable she'd grown with her best friend, was allowing Applejack a glimpse to her barest soul, to the Rainbow Dash that nopony else in Equestria was allowed to witness or know.

It amazed her—it likely always would—that Rainbow Dash had chosen her, _her_ , some low-class farmer pony, to expose her weakest side, her vulnerable side, to let _her_ see the vulnerable mare she truly was, the side of her she so fiercely hid from the rest of Equestria. It was also, Applejack admitted, something she would likely never understand. What, she wondered, made her so darn special, so different from anypony else? Surely Rainbow Dash, who was certainly destined for great heights, could have her pick of virtually any pony in Equestria—the future Wonderbolt-to-be had an unfathomable cap to the career she would one day obtain. So, again, why her?

At last, at so very long last, the kiss that seemed to stretch on forever ended, both mares gulping in fresh lungfuls of oxygen as they came up to breath. Both mares found themselves momentarily too tired to move. So instead of trying to regain their footing, they just lay there, enjoying their closeness. However, Applejack, as she made to wrap her neck around the back of Rainbow's neck, where her leg had just been, her hat incidentally tipped off the front of her head and nearly-perfectly traded itself for Rainbow's multi-colored mane, only tipped slightly askew as it came to rest perfectly between her light blue ears.

"Ooops." Rainbow laughed, making to return the valued item. Applejack, however, not giving her friend a chance to do so, blindly took a leg and forced Rainbow's hoof towards the ground.

"Don't fret 'bout it right now." She said contently, nuzzling her face into a lock of her friend's mane. "Besides, Ah reckon it don't look half bad on yeh."

"Hehehe." Rainbow laughed victoriously, mimicking AJ's position. "Like I said, FarmerJack, I make _everything_ more awesome."

"Heh." Applejack whispered, deciding against arguing the point. "Ah reckon yeh do at that."

"Umm—AJ?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do y-you—do you regret it?" She asked cautiously, her voice cracking from the fear of what might come next.

"Ah reckon Ah do, yeah." Applejack confessed.

"Oh—"

"Ah regret not doin' it sooner." She quickly clarified, nuzzling her muzzle into Rainbow's neck. "Ah'm sorry, Sugarcube."

" _Sorry_? AJ, that was the _best_ kiss I've ever had. If I didn't know any better, I'd _totally_ think you've had years of practice."

"Ah'm glad yeh think so." Applejack chuckled. "But Ah weren't talkin' 'bout kissin' yeh—Ah'll _never_ regret that."

"Then what—"

"Fer lettin' ma fears and my dedication to the farm get in the way of what else was really important, fer lettin' maself get so scared and fussied-up over the farm that Ah let it hurt the pony Ah loved most."

"It's no biggie—"

"Again, Rainbow, it is—"

" _No,_ it _isn't."_ Rainbow Dash argued, silencing Applejack's apology. "I mean, _yeah_ it did hurt, and just between us I _totally_ cried like a shameless filly, but in the end we worked through it—when it mattered most you _totally_ had my back—"

"Ah only wish Ah'd have done it sooner."

"Yeah, me too." Rainbow Dash agreed. "But this—I have to admit, AJ, this was pretty awesome too."

"Yeh think so?"

"I _know_ so." The Pegasus answered. "I mean, I'll be totally honest; I didn't expect you to even talk to me, let alone _kiss_ me. And, you're right—this farm means everything to you. I've seen just how much of yourself you put into these orchards, and yeah, there _are_ a _lot_ of times I worry about you—"

"Ah—yeh worry o'er me?"

"Duh!" Rainbow revealed. "I mean, there _have_ been times you've gone a full week on half-a-night of sleep. Heh—remember the time you poisoned Pinkie Pie and half of Ponyville because you wouldn't admit how tired and exhausted you were."

"How could Ah ferget? Pinkie Pie _still_ won't let me near a kitchen when she's around."

"Well, can yeh blame her?"

"No, don't reckon Ah can, ta be perfectly honest."

"But yeah, I've spent more than one sleepless night in bed, wondering if you were okay, if you were getting enough sleep or if you'd stopped to remember to take a breath and eat—"

"But yeh never said anything, yeh never come to check up on me, or to—"

"Trust me, there've been nights where I about had to tie myself to my bed to keep me home, but I know you don't like anypony—how do you put it— _'fretting'_ over you? You're the most independent pony I've ever met; you _hate_ being foalsat or molly-coddled—"

"Them are some pretty big words yer usin' there, Sugarcube."

"Yeah, I blame Twilight."

Both mares shared a genuine laugh, not one of degregation but, rather, of love for a dear friend and her academic tendancies.

"But my point is, I know how much you _hate_ anypony waiting hoof-and-leg on you, checking in on you like you're a foal. I trust you to know you can always ask if you need help. Yeah, it does get hard at times, I'll admit it, but I still trust you enough."

"Ah—" Applejack stopped for but a moment, searching, now, for the right words. "Ah can't never tell yeh how much it means ta me ta hear yeh say that, Rainbow Dash. Ah don't reckon many ponies understand me like that—"

"Yeah, well, I'm not just _anypony_." Rainbow declared strongly, almost defiantly.

"Mhmmm." Her friend gently agreed. "Ah can agree ta that."

Applejack now pulled her neck up and free of her friend, forcing herself backwards along the ground until she and her friend were now face-to-face. Here, now, there was nothing between them but less than a meter of cool night air. Applejack blinked once, a very brief gesture, before nuzzling her nose against Rainbow's nose.

"Ah love you, Rainbow Dash."

"I—"

"Ah mean that." She added solemnly, green locking onto magenta as each kept the other's gaze once more. Now it was time for Applejack to return the favor, to let Rainbow see the very thing she'd shown Applejack minutes previously. "Ah was stupid before fer fightin' it, fer denying what's become such a big part o' who Ah am. Yer ma best friend, Rainbow, but yer also more 'n that—you're part o' ma soul, part of what makes me who Ah am. Yeh make me so frustrated, and there are days Ah wanna wring yer neck, but even when yer at yer worst Ah only love yeh the more time goes on."

Applejack placed a hoof on top of her friend's hoof and gently rubbed it as she continued with her words.

"Ah meant what Ah said the other mornin'; this farm is ma life and ma future. I can never turn away from ma home. But, Granny Smith reminded me of somethin' I fergot a long time ago."

"What?"

"Living here ain't what makes this place a home. This is ma home 'cause it's where Ah've made the best memories o' ma life. Ah reckon what makes a home is bein' able to feel comfortable and safe, bein' able to be yerself and let go of yer fears and yer stress. It ain't just the apples we produce that make Sweet Apple Acres so special, but it's the love we put inta it, yeh know? Ah've been treatin' these here orchards as ma job, _not_ ma life. Thing is, though, this _is_ ma life—and Ah'd like ta share it with yeh. If'n—yeh know—if yer a'wantin' to, that is."

"AJ, I—wow. What—what are you saying, exactly?"

Applejack leaned in closer, her voice suddenly going weak and hoarse, her words very nearly inaudible.

"Ah'm sayin' yes."

"Yes? To what—"

"Ta _you_ , Rainbow. Ta me. Ta _us_."

"I—" She gasped suddenly, realization creeping into her eyes as she jerked up to her feet. "Ohmygoodness ohmygoodness ohmygoodness ohmygoodness! Does this mean—"

"It means," Applejack explained, standing to join Rainbow Dash. "That we both have feelins fer one another that go beyond what it means ta simply be friends. Ah do love yeh, Rainbow, and Ah reckon yeh feel the same 'bout me—"

"DUH!"

"It means," She continued, pushing past the excited utterance. "That yeah, Sweet Apple Acres is a part o' ma life, a _big_ part, Ah'd say, but—it's like Granny Smith said—if Ah focus only on ma job Ah'm not really living. So yeah, the farm is part o' ma life—an' so are you; _if_ yeh wanna be."

"Of course—"

"Whoa, slow down, Sugarcube." Applejack cautioned, clearly not finished with her words. "Let me finish."

"Heh—sorry."

"Yer ma best friend in all Equestria. Ah could never be maself if Ah didn't have yeh in ma life. Ah don't want us becomin' somethin' what's more than friends ta put are friendship at risk—"

"I'm ahead of you on that, Applejack." Rainbow Dash revealed. "Yeah, you are right; I _do_ love you, like, seriously. But, there's no friend who challenges me, who pushes me, like you do. I wouldn't be as cool or as awesome as I am if it wasn't for you. Don't get me wrong—I _totally_ want to date you, but I _don't_ want to lose my best friend, even if it means we have to be _just_ friends."

"Exactly. So," AJ held up a hoof, an open invitation, the fate, not of their friendship, but of their love, now hanging on the Pegasus's next course of action. "Let's do it."

" _It_?"

Applejack nodded. "Let's do it. _Us_. Let's do _us_."

" _Us_?"

"Ah mean it, Rainbow. You an' me, not just best friends, but also _mare_ friends."

"I—you're serious."

Again, Applejack gave a curt nod of her head. "Ah know it's risky, Ah know we're puttin' are friendship on the line, but—" She caught Rainbow's gaze once more, now staring deeply into her friend's eyes. "Ah reckon yer worth all the risks in the world."

A tear, unsolicited, began to form in one of Rainbow's eyes. "AJ, that—wow—nopony's ever said anything like that to me before."

"Ah want it, Sugarcube, Ah really do. Ah'm never as happy as when Ah'm with you. Yeh make me remember ta stop an' have fun, to pause an' smell the flowers instead o' just walkin' through each day—"

"And you make me want something more than just glory and attention." Rainbow added softly, so very much unlike her normal self. "You make me want to walk instead of fly, to focus on something greater than myself. You—" She paused, gulping. "What if we screw it up? I mean, I'm awesomely perfect, yeah, I know, but this is totally uncharted territory, for _either_ us—"

"Oh yeah, Ah reckon we'll screw the pooch big time, an' Ah don't think there'll be anything we can do ta get 'round that."

"I DON'T—"

"But, no matter how bad we make a mess o' things, at least we'll be doin' it _together_."

"Together?"

Applejack nodded, her hoof still held out, ready for Rainbow Dash to take it in her own. "Rainbow Dash, would yeh—would yeh be ma marefriend?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes went as wide as a beach ball. She'd known the conversation was approaching this point, she knew the question would appear at any moment, yet here it was, and she had absolutely no idea what to say or how to respond. Had it not been for the rapid, nearly-panicked rising in and out of her chest, one might have surmised she'd died.

"Uh—Rainbow?"

"What's, up yeah?"

"Are yeh feelin'—"

Before the orange mare could finish her sentence, however, she had her answer. Rainbow Dash had jerked forward with a hefty shake of her head, wrapping her hooves around her friend's torso and flapping her wings rapidly, pulling both of them high into the sky, their forms but shadowy silhouettes against the moon hanging high in the night sky.

This time, neither mare forced it upon the other, but instead willingly, knowingly, met in the middle, their lips connecting in a blast of happy, glorified passion, and for the first time in their lives both Rainbow Dash and Applejack knew what it meant to truly fly with the clouds.

* * *

{ **Location:** Canterlot Castle, Canterlot, Equestria}

Star Dusk's heart pounded against the walls of his chest, the blood pounding so loudly in his ears that he never heard his name announced as he was presented. Freezing beads of sweat began to pool on his face, slicking the hairs of his coat, as though he might have been working in the hot outdoors all day long and was just now getting to come inside. His eyes stared forward, but they saw nothing. Instead, they gazed ahead and beyond, ghostly scenes flashing before his eyes. A pink mare, her light blue mane drenched from the torrent of rain that had suddenly caught them by unawares, her glasses sliding down to the tip of her nose, her cyan eyes alight with love and humor alike as she grabbed her companion, a golden, orange-maned stallion, and jerked him down into a particularly deep puddle of water, their laughter now drowning out even the thunder.

Another scene whispered itself into existence, much more visible as it played out before him. A burnt-orange sky had burned away all life, eclipsing even the sun itself. Green grass had been replaced by burning fields of brown and blackened dirt, bodies and debris littering the ground about him. The wind itself had frozen to a standstill, as though no such a thing existed. There was, quite literally, no sound, as though he were now walking through cold, hard vacuum itself.

He stared down at her, a mass of hot pink and sky blue that he'd once called the love of his life. Her eyes were closed forever more, her form remaining limp and lifeless in his hooves. A gentle smile yet endured on her face, one final gesture, as though she'd taken solace in her fate. Her signature black, circular glasses had vanished, likely evaporated from the destructive blast they'd previously experienced. A strand of blue hair fell down in front of a closed eye, and the golden Unicorn lowered his horn, his tearful scream renting the air and ripping through all of time and space, as though it was so great all of existence had to share in it.

He lowered his head and closed his own eyes, immediately nicking the ghastly memory he'd just been forced to endure. A single drop of silver liquid, not unfamiliar to the Unicorn, pooled in the bottom of an eye, and the harder he squeezed his eyes shut the quicker the tear fell.

Unwarranted, unpredicted, a high-pitched, silky mare's voice interrupted his relapse, giving voice to the vengeful nightmare that had now haunted him for nearly a full weak, his pain, his grief, now being exploited as its owner's plaything.

 _"My faithful subjects I am pleased to hear of the progress you've made in your rebellion against Emperor Celtic Flame; your years of patience and torment are at last yielding fruit. However, you must proceed with caution: the road ahead is not an easy one; my support of your great endeavors must remain a secret—should Celtic Flame find out that Equestria has aided you in this rebellion, he would not only be able to counter my assistance but would also have fuel for any future plans to invade Equestria—as Equestria's sole monarch, I would be too consumed by stopping him to further aid you, even if I could._

 _"The road ahead is a long one, not without its difficulties and dangers. Yet, take heart, my little ponies: you are closer to a free Chrysila than anypony else has ever come. I believe in you each, and all of Equestria stands behind you, ready to bath in ultimate, final success._

 _"General Omega, The stalemate of this war has stretched on for too long. As the war enters its twenty-sixth year, I have decided I must now take a more direct hoof in matters. My intelligence ponies have determined that the Imperial Army plans on turning north, perhaps to march on and seize Dodge Junction. From here, they could threaten many prime locations, including Los Pegasus and Ponyville. This must not be allowed to pass._

 _"Due to the current wet season, they will encounter significant troubles when crossing the Trident: the three rivers are well beyond flood levels now. If your army can intercept them to the north of the Trident, you could stop them in their tracks and trap them between your army and the rivers. This is the chance we need to finally end this invasion._

 _"Be advised, my faithful general; Star Dusk, their Commanding General, might expect such a tactic. However, if he were out of the equation, his army would be significantly weakened and less capable of responding according to your threat. Luckily, our spies have stumbled upon a trove of intelligence: Adjutant General Bubble Cake Pie, the Negotiator, is his wife-to-be, the future Empress of Chrysila. Though her title will be an empty gesture, her value is very much real: if she were to die, Star Dusk would be in no position to command his forces. During the Battle at the Trident, she is to be your primary target: with her death the Empire will fall, and my crown shall be secured._

 _"I regret that such a kind, noble pony, more dedicated to peace and justice than to conflict and conquest, must die, but for the future of ponykind, for the future of Equestria, she must fall, or else we shall lose this conflict."_

Her voice trailed off, and immediately the game ended. Star Dusk raised his head and slowly, pointedly, opened his eyes. No pony saw the light green glow that now flooded the entirety of his eyes, darkening his violet irises and emanating outwards in a display of raw power. None would ever witness the crack in his hooves as a physical metamorphosis began to take form, his muscles widening and tightening, firming themselves as his body began to bulk up and strengthen. His horn lengthened slightly, nearly noticeably. The green in his eyes persisted, and he could now feel himself shaking as the doors before them opened. Standing in the shadows just outside of the nearly-empty throne room, he felt himself beginning to shake. His skin, though not a soul could see it because of the deep shadows, had severely darkened, evolving from light gold to jet black. His teeth were now becoming like fangs in his mouth, and in his heart, the last flicker of light, long since akin to an endangered species, flickered feebly against the onslaught of the gale about it. It wasn't long for this realm—soon, the fight would end.

This miserable, unbelievable excuse for a monarch had crossed a line. She had assassinated her sole chance for ending the war peacefully, for ending the war _and_ keeping her precious crown. Bubble Cake had been close, _so_ close, to finding a peaceful solution, he'd always known it.

What burnt him the most, however, wasn't that she'd ordered the assassination—assassinations of powerful enemies had long ago become a consistent part of warfare. That in itself hadn't been the lethal offense, nor had it been the fact that it was the pony he'd loved most: he'd lost loved ones before—no matter how painful, he'd grown accustomed to it. No, what was now pushing him over the top was the stomach-turning realization, the bitter thought, that Celestia had commanded Bubble Cake Pie killed not because she was a militaristic threat to Equestria's defensive efforts, but rather as a method of hurt him, _him_ , the pony who'd been closing in on total victory. She'd _used_ Bubble Cake, and her subsequent death-to-come, as a means to weaken him. She'd turned his beloved wife-to-be into a weapon of personal destruction, and once done she'd planned on tossing her aside like yestermorrow's refuse, with no though nor consideration into just what she was doing.

She would pay. Here. Now. This night would mark her final. This night, in Canterlot itself, the Shadow War would finally come to a victorious end. The Usurper's blood would bath her throne, and her head would adorn his room from now until time ended. Her crown would melt, and along with it the blasphemy that was harmony, its precious gold instead melted and recast to construct a crown worthy of the God of Chaos, the ruler of all the realm. Equestria and Chrysila would at last merge, unified once more as Star Dusk led his family to conquer the entire world!

She was just ahead, the one target that had for so long eluded him and his forces. He was alone, on a diplomatic mission, but now was the time to teach Equestria the brand of diplomacy Chrysila had birthed. No ghostly words making up empty threats and vacant promises. No double talk, no false peace. It would be brute power and strength of will that determined who the best ruler was.

He would destroy her, and no pony would stop him. Before he was finished this day, the Usurper would _beg_ to relinquish her crown, she would _beg_ him to let her die, and he, being a merciful lord, would readily oblige.

 _"Dusky."_ A familiar tone interrupted. Her voice brushed up against his ears, feeling as silk would along his hooves. He gasped, suddenly short on—he couldn't breathe; he'd—

 _"Dusky."_ She repeated. He blinked fiercly.

Bubble Cake?

No. Her voice was several decibels too soft. It wasn't Bubble Cake, but then—

Vaguely, her form so weakly transparent he could barely see it, a white mare with a violet mane appeared, and though the vision was violently faint, her light green-yellow eyes still pierced the very depths of his soul.

Satine.

 _"We can't control the actions of others."_ She explained kindly, her voice understanding and accepting. _"But we_ can _control our own actions."_

 _"Rule Thirteen."_ This voice was much gruffer and far coarser than Satine's. Her form, he realized suddenly, had vanished, replaced, now, by a nightmarish stallion, dull, pale yellow body covered in crimson strips and a mane that seemed to be afire.

Sol Pyre.

 _"Rule Thirteen."_ He repeated firmly. _"You can't predict how others will act, but you can control how you'll respond."_

 _"Rule Ninety-Six."_ A third voice added, his a neutral, calm tone. Replacing Omega, now, came a younger stallion, his body the color of slate, his mane and tale as black as the darkest shadow. His icy blue eyes were alive with life, yet also haunted and heavily scarred, as though he'd seen far too much, more than any pony should ever see.

This pony Star Dusk had never met before. One of his previous victims, perhaps? _"Don't believe what you're told—double check."_

And just like that his anger had evaporated, sucked from his body like a fire that had suddenly found itself lacking oxygen to fuel it. He felt weak and exhausted—not for the first time that day. His body quickly returned to its normal state, the Star Dusk that had stolen the hearts of two exceptionally-special mares.

Again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it for several long seconds before exhaling.

He didn't know what had just happened, but his inner peace had, for the moment, returned.

The shadows behind him shifted, and suddenly Luna was flanking him once more, her presence all but dispelling the shadows that had been concealing his presence. He shook his head one final time to force away the cobwebs, his attention once more on the Alicorn ahead.

"Prince Star Dusk." Celestia greeted as Star Dusk tentatively began to step forward, his hooves clattering against the marble floors of the throne room that, save for Celestia alone, was fully empty. "It is an honor to finally have you—"

"Save it." He answered sourly, dispensing with any sort of diplomatic response. He imagined his father, easily Celestia's biggest enemy, might not be so thrilled with his blatant lack of disrespect, as Celtic Flame was a strong proponent of his family's image and setting an image of respect and power. At the moment, however, he didn't care.

"You insolent knave!" Luna roared fiercely, suddenly moving to cut him off, her eyes narrowing with an angry flash of cerulean. "Thou art speaking with the Ruling Princess of Equestria, our own sister! Thou shall show her all due respect—"

Star Dusk, defiantly, knowing what would likely happen next, spat at the ground in front of him, locking eyes with the subject of his contempt.

"I _am."_ He answered with a simple growl.

"You swine!" She bellowed. "We shall—"

"Princess Luna!" Celestia commanded sharply, driving her sister immediately silent, though the darker Alicorn never took her gaze off of the visiting dignitary.

"We—"

"I appreciate your defense of my honor, dear sister, but I assure you, I can handle myself."

"But—"

"Lulu." Celestia interjected, not giving her sister a chance to finish her thought. Star Dusk, still glaring up at the white Alicorn, only mildly registered the sentimental exchange. "Please trust me—"

"Tia," Luna muttered softly, so unlike the mare who'd only half an hour ago had struck so much fear into Star Dusk's soul. "I know you trust him—"

This, finally, caught Star Dusk's attention. She—she _trusted_ him? No—he had to have been hearing things; yes, surely that was it. However, as he replayed the previous scene in his mind, he realized—no, he'd heard and understood perfectly. He snorted, returning his gaze towards Celestia. She could trust him all she wanted—it only made her all that bigger a fool, and it'd make it all that much sweeter when he pulled her still-beating heart from her chest, watching with joy and satisfaction as the life at long last left her defeated eyes.

"Tia," Luna repeated. "Big sister, you've been wrong before."

Celestia nodded, seemingly unoffended by her sister's cheek. "I have, and perhaps I am now, but I have no reason to fear this one."

Wow, she was even stupider than his father had judged. This would be too easy.

"Please, Princess Luna," She requested, suddenly much more formal and brisk, hers the voice and air of regal command. "Won't you return to your duties? I should like to speak with Prince Star Dusk—in private."

"We—of course, Princess Celestia. We shall be available if thou hast need for us."

"Thank you."

Luna turned once more towards Star Dusk, but rather than walk off, as her sister had commanded her, she simply stood there. Immediately, her eyes gave another flash and before him wasn't Princess Luna, but once again, rather, he was face-to-face with Nightmare Moon.

"Remember, you foolish foal; you are in _my_ backyard now, and you might seek to kill my sister and ruin our kingdom, but I will bring down upon thee a fate far greater than any death you might ever suffer."

Her laughter stopped his heart in its track, and Star Dusk inadvertently backed up several steps, cowering before the terrifying mare before suddenly he regained his composure and at last stood his ground. By this time, however, he was faced once more with Princess Luna.

"Thou hast been warned."

She walked off, her victory unspoken, undeniable. Star Dusk turned to watch her departure, and then, when she'd reached the door…

"Your side street tricks are cute, but I see the weak mare you are. I do not fear you, _Lulu_ —"

Luna's head jerked around, a snarl upon her face as her eyes had returned to a slit of an iris, her horn suddenly growing with its signature cerulean color. Star Dusk immediately found himself levitating into the air, as though an invisible vice clamp had closed around his throat. He desperately gasped for what little air he could take in, but the harder he struggled the greater the force constricting his throat became. Then, his entire world was lit on fire.

It was pain beyond any he'd ever before experienced. What little oxygen remained in his system was suddenly expelled as he screamed, his pleas for mercy gargled as the force around his neck continued to scream. Though levitated in midair, he was writhing in pure agony. It felt as though trillions of shards of glass had infiltrated his body and were now shredding his bones and muscles to pieces. His organs expanded and constricted with such force that they were near exploding points, and his vision was suddenly going dark, Luna's powerful frame now but a blurry shadow that was rapidly fading.

"Thou will." She laughed, her point clearly made.

"P-please." He begged.

"What was that?" She asked with a cruel, victorious smile.

"P-pl-please k-kill me. P-please h-have m-mercy and j-just—"

"One more time."

"P-please—"

"HOW DARE THEE?!" Celestia bellowed, an unusual aura about the pony princess. "DAREST THOU USE HER DARKEST MAGIC AGAINST A VISITOR TO OUR BELOVED HOME?! THOU ARE NOT NIGHTMARE MOON ANYMORE, BUT RATHER PRINCESS _LUNA_ , OUR BELOVED SISTER AND A RULING PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA! WE ART HERE TO PROTECT THE CITIZENS OF EQUESTRIA AND ANYPONY WHO TREDS UPON HER LAND! THOU HAST DEFILED THYSELF BY RELAPSING INTO THIS DARKNESS AND WE SHALL NOT STAND FOR THAT! RELEASE PRINCE STAR DUSK IMMEDIATELY OR WE SHALL BE FORCED TO STOP THEE OURSELVES! RELEASE HIM— _ **NOW**_!"

Immediately, the constrictor about his throat released, and Star Dusk helplessly slid to the ground, for the first time in his life truly thankful to be alive. Looking up as he massaged his throat with a hoof, gasping in deep gulps of air, he watched Luna stand tall, apparently unshaken by her sister's fierce reproach.

"Thou will be." She repeated, and with that she turned and was gone, gone as though she'd never existed.

"I sincerely apologize for Princess Luna." Celestia whispered, making to help Star Dusk to his feet. However, he slapped her helping hoof away, stumbling away from her as he regained his footing.

"Save it, _murderer_."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, _Princess_ , it's just us here now, so do us _both_ a favor and stop being so smug and desist with the coy innocence—we both know what you did."

"I'm sorry—"

Star Dusk laughed, a quick, harsh sound as he looked to his right, almost as though speaking to an invisible audience watching—or reading—his story. "Oh look folks—she's _sowwy_. Perhaps now I should forgive her and forget what she—"

"Star Dusk, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about—"

"Liar." He muttered simply.

"Star Dusk, what—"

"BUBBLE CAKE!" He bellowed, suddenly losing what little cool he had remaining. His eyes and ears flared up once more as he stalked towards her. "BUBBLE! CAKE! PIE!"

And in Celestia's purple eyes, she knew, a layer of understanding atop a roof of sympathy.

"You blame me for her death—"

"Shouldn't I?" He asked icily, less than a meter of terse air now separating them. "I mean, you _did_ give the order to have her assassinated; or don't you remember?"

"Assassinated?" Celestia asked, confusion now conquering her features. "Star Dusk, I don't—"

"You don't what? Regret it? See why it's such a big deal? Why she actually mattered? Why she was _easily_ a hundred times the pony you _or_ your sister could _ever_ be? I—"

"I'm sorry for your loss, my little pony, but, if I might be so blunt, I believe you need to let go of your grief."

"What—"

"Do you truly believe I would ever have authorized an assassination—an order to _willingly_ kill—one of two ponies most likely to end that war _by_ peace, rather than by violence."

Star Dusk shook his head. "We both know you've never cared for peace. If you had—"

"If I hadn't have cared for peace I would never have agreed to her peace summit." Celestia explained. "I _never_ wanted war to begin with—"

"Yet you unleashed Omega and Echo upon us willingly enough—"

"Sol Pyre and Forest Snow wanted only to protect Equestria, Star Dusk." Celestia explained. "As I remember it, General Sol was the one responsible for sneaking Princess Pie through his own lines so she could reach me and open discussions for peace—"

"I'll admit," Star Dusk allowed, his animosity now waning just briefly. "I honestly didn't believe her when she first told me that he'd been the one to suggest such a move."

Celestia laughed. "You weren't alone, I can assure you. Many in Canterlot believed Sol would only cease his barbaric march against you when either he died or had burned Chrysila to the ground."

"He was a worthy foe, that goes without question." Star Dusk agreed, and then the anger began to rise within him once more. "But it was on _your_ orders he killed her! He betrayed her! He—"

"I _never_ gave Sol Pyre instructions to kill Bubble Cake Pie." Celestia countered. "I do agree his actions were extreme, even for him, but it cost him his own life as well—"

"Convenient, eh?"

Celestia shook her head. "Star Dusk, I—"

"I should kill you—"

"Excuse me?"

"I _should_ kill you." He repeated. "I can respect doing what it takes to protect your subjects, your kingdom, but I will _never_ respect _nor_ forgive the assassination of a mare who wanted only to stop the bloodshed, who wanted to make sure sons got to go home to see their mothers, brothers got to go back and hug their sisters."

"I—"

"I loved her, Usurper." Star Dusk interrupted. "I LOVED HER!" He bellowed suddenly, his emotions now spilling over. "FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY MISERABLE LIFE THERE WAS SOMEPONY WHO LOVED ME FOR ME, LOVED ME FOR WHO I AM! SHE WANTED ME FOR THE STALLION I WAS, NOT THE PONY SHE WANTED ME TO _BE_!" He paused, trying desperately to collect himself. "She expected nothing from me, Celestia— _nothing_. All my life, it's been expectations for this, or expectations for that. Anypony who's ever been in my life has either expected one thing from me or wanted me to become what _their_ vision held in store for me. Can you not understand why she mattered so much to me, why I fell so in love with her?"

Celestia shook her head. "That's not why you fell in love with her."

"How would you _possibly_ know—"

"You fell in love with Bubble Cake Pie because she was Bubble Cake Pie." Celestia explained. "You gave her your heart because she saw something in you no pony else had ever stopped to look for. She saw that your father hadn't fully corrupted you." Celestia finished. "You fell in love with her because she saw that there was still light and goodness inside of you."

Star Dusk nodded, shocked. "How—"

"Did I know?" Celestia finished. Star Dusk nodded, and in response Celestia laughed.

"Do you truly believe we talked _only_ about the efforts to restore peace between Equestria and Chrysila? Star Dusk, I knew Bubble Cake Pie _before_ she left to cross the North Sea, before you became the holder of her heart. She was an unfailingly kind pony who saw only the best in others, even when and perhaps most especially when they didn't see it in themselves. She's had many friends and many more students aside, yet she never held any of them in as high regards as she did you. _You_ were the reason she allowed your father to commission her as a—"

"Allowed? No—she _asked_ my father to commission—"

"That's what he _wants_ you to believe—"

"No, Bubble Cake told me that herself, the eve before we left for Equestria." Star Dusk explained. "I _asked_ her why she was so willing to help me lead troops into war when she so despised conflict. She told me—"

"Perhaps she did, but you must remember something very important, young Prince."

"What?"

"Bubble cake was the kindest, gentlest of souls, the likes of which have only ever come along a hooffull of times. But, more importantly she was dedicated, and for the ponies she loved there was little she'd never do."

"Are you saying—"

"Bubble Cake had her secrets—"

"No—"

"She did." Celestia repeated firmly. "She loved you, and she saw the ghosts that so haunted you. When Sol Pyre killed her, she took those secrets to the grave—"

"She told you."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, she did."

"Then—"

"It should hardly be my place to reveal her secrets. In due time, I have no hesitations in believing she will reveal those few secrets to you—"

"She's _dead_ —"

"Is she?" Celestia asked mysteriously. "Star Dusk, the ponies we love never truly leave us, not really."

"Come again?"

"They live on, inside of us, in our love for them and our memories _of_ them. They continue on in what they taught us in their life, fueling us after death. They only _truly_ die if we allow them to do so."

Star Dusk paused—he'd never thought of that. Yet now it made so much sense. He looked at Celestia and just faintly, almost so much so that it was almost unseen, Star Dusk found his gaze—and heart—softened ever so slightly.

"I'll never forgive you for her death." He explained gruffly, looking her dead in the eyes. "And one day I see a reckoning coming for you, _Usurper_. However—" He sighed and shook his head. "However, I will _not_ disrespect her memory, not for my father, who would forever love me if I destroyed you here and now, and most certainly not for you. I hate you, but—" He extended a hoof towards the Princess, lowering his head in a near bow. "In peace, for family, do I extend my hooves."

"This sister for which you now search?"

"Yes."

Celestia took not his hoof with her own, but rather his chin, lifting his head so that they were face-to-face, eye-to-eye, and suddenly an aura of kindness washed over him, emanating from the Princess of Equestria.

"Trixie has the potential to become a great Unicorn." She explained. "I have tried to guide her, as have others, but she needs somepony who understands her better than we ever could, somepony who can teach her to harness both her greatness and her darkness."

"So, you _do_ know her."

"She was enrolled in my school for gifted Unicorns once. More recently, she's had a few serious encounters with my most faithful student, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"I—wait, _Princess_? There's a _fourth_ Princess of Equestria?"

Celestia nodded, and Star Dusk growled. This was _not_ what he'd expected when he'd left Ziost. Celtic Flame was _not_ going to be happy when he found out about this. However, he quickly collected himself. No need to panic, not where the Usurper could see, at any rate.

"So you're telling me this new Princess, Midnight Sparkle—"

" _Twilight_ Sparkle—"

"Right, her: you're saying _she_ knows where my sister is?"

"No." Celestia corrected again. "I am, however, saying that she might be able to better point you in the right direction."

"And where might I find this Twilight Sparkle?"

"At the Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville."

" _Ponyville?"_ Star Dusk asked, stunned. What in the blazes would _any_ self-respecting Princess be doing in _Ponyville_ , a small, one-pony hicktown. Celestia, however, nodded.

"Interesting—when last I was here Ponyville was nothing more than a collection of moltly homes and ponies who couldn't hack the bigger towns and cities—"

"A lot has changed since then." She revealed. "Perhaps you should wake up and open your eyes, my little pony."

Star Dusk ignored this.

"By your leave, then, _Princess._ " He answered. "Things between us are not settled, but for now, peace shall reign."

Celestia, in response, bowed her concession, allowing Star Dusk, who now clamped down on his emotions, to turn and walk off. At first he truly believed his appointment had concluded. When he reached the door, however, he found Celestia' voice halting his retreat.

"You're more like him than you know."

He turned; what did that mean? Celestia, however, was already flying her way up and out of the throne room, leaving him as alone as ever.

 _'You're more like him than you know.'_

 _'You're more like him than you know.'_

 _'You're more like him than you know.'_

Over and over her words kept playing through his memory, his body blindly making its way through the castle and towards the front exit. He closed his eyes but briefly as he walked, but all this did was make the confusion that much greater. Bubble Cake appeared before him, her smile, as always, lighting up his world—only now there was a great shadow behind that smile.

Secrets.

Celestia had claimed that his beloved, late marefriend had kept a great truth secret from him, and though he hated the Usurper he could sense she'd been speaking truthfully—or at least, she _believed_ her words to be true. He didn't know how he sensed this, but he did, and it meant too much for him to simply dismiss.

Could she have lied to him? Could she have been keeping him in the dark? Could their love have been built on nothing but one massive falsity? Had she truly loved—

 _"Don't."_ A gentle, brisk feminine voice commanded lovingly. _"Question whether Celestia is being truthful. Question whether your father is using you or not. Question, if you wish, the strength of the wind or the brightness of the sun, but never question her love for you. Never allow another to bring her love for you into doubt."_

It couldn't be. The voice was too much a part of him for him to ever forget, for him to never be able to identify, and yet it was impossible—its owner had been dead even longer than Bubble Cake had been gone.

"What?"

 _"Star Dusk."_ She whispered faintly. _"These are your first steps."_

And then the voice was gone as quickly and suddenly as it had arrived. His breath caught in his chest.

"Mother?"

"Ummph."

Before the mystery could be solved, the Prince of Chrysila found himself bumping into another Unicorn, golden yellow meeting with dull white. Star Dusk shook his head clear as he made to regain his sense of surrounding, but too late—a whining stallion's voice was now boring vengefully into his ears.

"Yuk! Now my coat's ruined! It'll cost me a _fortune_ to get this cleaned out."

Star Dusk found himself suddenly being stared down upon by an icy-blue, white-coated stallion, chunks of cherries and pie crust littering the tip of his burnt-golden mane and his chest stained with red juice.

"You insolent knave!" He yelled, momentarily taking Star Dusk by surprise. "Look what your peasant self has done to my _gorgeous_ physique."

A miniscule collection of ponies had gathered round, now, watching and _tsk-tsking_ the foreign pony as each began to take pity on the ruined Unicorn.

"Sorry, mate." Star Dusk answered simply, brushing up against the stallion as he made to move by and continue along his way. The moment their skin connected, however, the other Unicorn screamed as though he'd just experienced the worst pain of his life.

"NOOOOO! THE PEASANT TOUCHED ME! NO MARE WILL EVER WANT ME NOW!"

Star Dusk wheeled on the other Unicorn, his eyes wide. " _What_ did you just call me?"

"You loathsome peasent—"

"Oh shove a hoof in it already before I do it for you—"

"WHAT?! Have you no idea who you're speaking with?"

Star Dusk laughed. "I suppose "Canterlot's Biggest Wussy won't suffice, will it, or perhaps Equestria's Biggest Baby?"

"I'll have you know I'm _Prince_ Blue Blood—"

"A _Prince_?!" Star Dusk asked mockingly, slapping his face with both hooves as he turned towards his invisible audience once more, a look of mock surprise on his face. "Hot dog, where's my autograph book?"

"Mock if you like, peasant, but I am Princess Celestia's great—and favorite—nephew—"

Now Star Dusk seized his chance. "So you're only a Prince because your Great Aunt is Princess Celestia?"

"Yes, so—"

"Then I suggest you close your trap and take the knee, _Prince_."

"Pardon me? Just who do you think—"

"I'm the son of Celtic Flame, Emperor of Chrysila and heir to the Crystal Throne. I am the Bringer of War, the Prince of Chaos, and your better in every conceivable way."

Blue Blood laughed, and with him the rest of the crowd gathered around them. "We all know you're no _true_ prince, but simply a _pretender_."

"Indeed?"

"Obviously—your title is as empty and meaningless as your crown."

Star Dusk chuckled. "Take the knee, Prince, or I'll open you up and we'll see just how blue your blood truly is."

"Try it and the royal guard will be on you before—"

Star Dusk looked around just in time to see a trio of Pegasus clad in guard armor fluttering in the air above them. Now his laughter was genuine.

"I _might_ be afraid if they were Earth Ponies and not just a couple of pretty ponies with wings. This is your last chance, Blue Blood—bow, or—"

"No self-respecting stallion with the blood of Celestia herself—"

"I can _make_ you bow, mudblood, if you'd prefer, and I can do it with but three words."

"You might think you're powerful, you dreadful peasant pony, but I doubt you're _that_ good—"

"No, you're—no, you're right. Not three words." He corrected. "Just one."

Blue Blood laughed again.

" _Bow_." Star Dusk commanded, his voice much deeper than it had ever naturally gone. His horn glowed but briefly, and suddenly Blue Blood had dropped to his knees, his body jerking and twitching as though some great, invisible force had commanded him to follow Star Dusk's instructions.

"What? Ewww—NOOOO! WHAT IS THIS MAGEEK?!"

"Bow." Star Dusk repeated, stepping forward as Blue Blood's head dropped, forcing the nephew of his hated enemy into a subservient position before him.

"Now," He continued, extending a hoof forward so that it slid beneath Blue Blood's dropped face. "Kiss my hoof."

And Blue Blood did as commanded, the crowd gasping and Star Dusk laughing viciously as the stallion's lips connected with his hoof.

"Who owns you, _Prince_ Blue Blood?"

"No—"

His horn flashed, his eyes softly regaining a green hue about them.

"I asked you a question, young foal. _Who_ owns you?"

"Aragh! I—you do."

"I do—what?"

"You own me— _daddy."_

Star Dusk was now howling with laughter as he pulled his hoof from the bowing, cowering Prince.

"Damn straight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch." He turned to leave, but then paused, looking up at the Pegasus guards now hovering above him. "Oh, but before I do—"

A blast of magic erupted from his horn, catching the guards by total surprise—well, it had, before they'd vanished. The Pegasi had gone, but in their place a trio of cute, white kittens were tumbling to the earth, armored helmets and chest plates clattering helplessly around them. The crowd too shocked to protest, Star Dusk wheeled back on the insulted Blue Blood, his horn slashing perfectly across the width of the stallion's face, ribbons of crimson blood gushing out in all directions.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I AM EQUESTRIA DAILY'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR—"

"You're a mare in stallion clothings." Star Dusk concluded. "Now, you go stand in that corner," He commanded, pointing towards a corner on the far side of the lobby. "And don't you dare move until I have left the capital. If you do, I will know—and I _will_ return to finish the face lift I started."

And with that, Blue Blood now hobbling towards the corner Star Dusk had specified, the Prince of Chrysila turned and walked off, his objective clear again.

Not for the first time, Celestia's voice resonated in his head, her words haunting him yet again, as they would do for weeks to come.

 _"You're more like him than you know."_

* * *

{ **Location:** Imperial Palace, Ziost, Chrysila}

As had been the case for as long as anypony could remember, the moon hung suspended in the air, blocked from view by the perpetual curtain of clouds that constantly hung low around the capital city of Chrysila. Without the lunar light to bath the night, Ziost found itself blackened out, lit only by the occasional flicker of candle and torch lights that lit up the houses and shops that were still awake after dark.

The Imperial Palace, an ancient collection of stone and mortar that now made up the proud home of the royal family, was dotted with the flickering signs of life, torches inside of the castle allowing their light to remain visible from outside of the buildings themselves. Inside of the castle, however, nearly every inhabitant was now fast aslumber, not a worry in their minds as they peacefully slept the night away. Indeed, it was highly uncommon, even rare, for anypony to be walking about the Palace at such a late hour, as late night turned into early morning. However, just because it might be rare didn't mean it was impossible.

The white mare had her horn alight with a bright white light, illuminating her way forward through the darkened corridors, her hooves clattering loudly against the stone floors, a pink cloak wrapped over her body, its fringes trailing the ground behind her. Of course, she didn't actually _need_ such a light, not here: she'd long ago come to know this series of halls and passages even better than the back of her own hoof. Though it was her best-kept secret, something even the Emperor himself knew not, this section of the castle had become more of a home for her than even her own family's home or her own quarters, just next to her mistress's own chambers. After all, that was where her duties lie, but this was where her heart had resided for so very long now.

 _Star Dusk._

Of course, the Empire's heir-apparent wasn't actually here—he was still in the midst of his classified mission into Equestria, and there was no timetable on when he might make his return from the extended operation. However, Satine still found herself growing more comfortable and at peace with each step she took. For so long had her great love called this place home that, even with him gone, she could still sense his presence, feel his aura around her as she approached his now-empty quarters…

"ARAGH!" She shrieked suddenly as she turned and crossed the threshold into the now-abandoned chambers. No—not abandoned.

"Oh, hi Satine." The figure sitting on the side of the neat, made-up bed greeted nonchalantly, his face staring down at the ground between his hooves. Satine clutched her breast with a hoof, rapidly breathing in-and-out as she struggled to collect herself. This was something she _hadn't_ been expecting, and now she'd have to hurry and explain away her presence—luckily, though, she and Star Dusk had always planned dozens of different, viable stories that even his father was like to believe in the event her presence was discovered where she shouldn't be.

"Sorry, Lord—" However, she instantly fell silent, finally taking in the scene before her as she realized that, clearly, something was obviously _not_ right. She took a step forward towards the room's other occupant, a blast of magic charging from her horn to bring life to the torches sitting coldly in their sconces, both light and heat now flooding the large room where, on so many cold nights before, that pony's brother had been what had kept her warm instead.

"Cotton Candy? Are you—"

"Yeah, that's me." He said quietly, so very much unlike the explosive party-planning, fun-loving, happy-go-lucky stallion she (and the rest of the capital city) had come to know and love. His light blue mane, usually happy and perky, was now hanging limp and straight about his head and shoulders, giving him the air of a pony who'd slipped deep into depressed sadness. His eyes, so lightly purple that they often appeared silver instead, usually alight with divine happiness and mischievous humor, had since dulled. It was, she noted mildly, as though the wheel was spinning but the hamster had long ago died.

"Yeah, I can see that." She took a step towards the stallion, her eyes lighting up with concern. "Cotton, are you—"

"Okay?" He asked monotonously. "Yes, I'll live. I've suffered no mortal injuries."

She nodded, understanding the veiled meaning behind his words. His injuries were far deeper and equally more grievous than any physical wound he could ever suffer.

It was—weird. Usually, facing the possibility that her cover might be blown and that both her life and her very existence might be put into mortal jeopardy, she would make some excuse regarding her presence and quickly make her exit before that excuse could be questioned, dissected, and destroyed. This night, however, was—different. Not knowing exactly what was possessing her to do so, she instead found herself not only staying in the Crown Prince's chambers but even moving _forward_ , not stopping until she was taking her seat alongside the younger pony.

It was _wizard_. She should be making full gallop to get as far away from this section of the palace as possible, to evacuate herself back to her own chambers and _not_ initiating conversation with her lover's younger brother, who might, in turn, figure out the true nature of their relationship and report it to the Emperor himself. Yet, she was now doing exactly that, blindly shedding her cloak in the process and wrapping it around the small stallion before pulling him into a close embrace, wrapping a leg and hoof around him as she held him to her side.

"Crygollian Western Silk." He observed boringly. "Expensive material, and a rarity—Emes musta made this for you."

She nodded, choosing against asking Cotton Candy how he might know such a thing. Instead, she took one of his hooves in her free one, looking down (and having to bend just a bit) so that they were now eye-to-eye with one another.

"Cotton, what's wrong, little one?"

"Oh, that." He sighed. "I miss Dusky."

Mentally, she slapped herself. She should have known, of course; aside from perhaps Tearbox, the youngest of the lot, Star Dusk had always been closest to Cotton Candy, and that closeness had, of course, been reciprocated. She'd been so caught up with how much _she_ missed the stallion she loved that she'd never stopped to think on how his absence must be affecting the other members of his family, particularly Cotton Candy and his one younger brother.

"I'm sorry." She answered. What else could she say? What _was_ there to say to such a statement. "I'm sure he misses you too—"

"That only makes me feel worse."

"I—wait, it does?"

In turn, Cotton Candy nodded his head. His words were as serious as any Satine had ever before heard from anypony, yet his voice was just as broken, just as defeated, as it had been since the start of this perverse conversation.

"I'm sad, yeah, but I'll get over it—eventually. I always do. I've been a sad panda before, and no pony ever notices, and eventually I bounce back with another laugh here or a party there, but I do bounce back."

Why? Why did that break her heart so?

"I'm not sad often enough for it to hurt me anymore than it does." He continued. "But Dusky's never _not_ sad."

"I wouldn't—"

"Father's not a good pony, and he's a harsh master. Star Dusk has to do horrible things to please him, like the other day, when he used his manipulation spell to make that filly kill her grandfather."

Satine fought desperately to hide her shock. She'd fallen in love with Star Dusk knowing how vile and ruthless he could often be on the battlefield, but still—hearing such a tale regarding a pony she so very much loved was not something she could suffer lightly.

"He didn't want to do it." Cotton Candy continued in his monotonous drawl. "I could see it in his eyes; he only did it because not doing it would mean displeasing Father, and Father's nothing but a big Mean Meany McMean Jerkface, so Star Dusk would have paid the price.

"I don't ever remember Dusky being _not_ -sad. The war, all the destruction, his victories and his defeats, being ridiculed because he chose to follow his heart and not society's expectations and allowances, Bubble Cake's death, having to hide the thing that now could make him the happiest he's ever been, having to constantly live no life of his own because Father keeps sending him on mission after mission after mission. I don't _want_ Dusky to be a sad panda anymore, I don't _want_ him to miss me, or the others, even though that means he loves us. I want my big brother to be happy; for the first time in my whole wide small life I want to see him smile—"

"I've seen him smile." She confessed. Cotton Candy, however, shook his head.

"Those weren't real smiles."

"They—they weren't?" She was confused. She'd seen so many of Star Dusk's rare smiles, and they looked plenty real to her.

"Physically, yeah they were real, but they _weren't_ real."

"What—"

"The wheel was spinning but the hamster was dead." He clarified, nearly perfectly mimicking her earlier thought about him himself. "He goes through the motion because part of him _wants_ to feel happy, but he can't. Even when he _does_ feel happy there's great sadness to ruin it."

"I see."

No. No she really didn't. Cotton Candy agreed.

"No you don't."

"I'm sorry—"

"Not your fault Saddy."

Her stomach gave a nasty twist as a flock of butterflies took flight in her gut. Only one pony had ever called her that; there was but one soul she had _ever allowed_ to refer to her by that nickname, and Cotton Candy, she admitted privately, was a cutie pie, sure, and he was as sweet as even Tearbox himself, but Cotton Candy was no Star Dusk.

Yet—it was odd. It felt—it felt almost right, almost as though it had _always_ been alright. It made her feel almost as though this _was_ her family.

"Dusky keeps his true emotions and feelings hidden from everypony he loves, even the ones he loves more than anypony else. He's indoctrinated that emotions and feelings only make us weaker and more vulnerable that when he gets them he feels it's desperate to hide them." He sighed, looking back down at the floor between his legs.

"Sorry—it's just—I always worry about Dusky. I know I shouldn't, but—I do. I can't help it. He has only a hooffull of ponies to watch out for him, and most of the others never worry about him; you all think he can handle himself, but me—I see the trauma he hides, the fear, the conflict, the desire he wars with to just walk off and leave it all behind him."

"Lord Flame would never allow that." Satine observed cautiously, choosing that sentence carefully.

"No—Father would destroy him if he knew he'd ever so much as considered it." Cotton Candy agreed, not sugar-coating the lengths Celtic Flame would go to in order to ensure the highest of reputations for his bloodline.

"All I want—" Cotton Candy continued, pausing just momentarily. "All I want is for Dusky to be happy, to be _truly_ happy, for him to smile and to _mean_ it. That's how I fell in love with parties—that's even how I got my cutie mark."

"I—it is?"

He nodded. "Dusky never told you?"

She shook her head.

"I walked in on him crying one morning, and he wouldn't tell me why, but I could tell he was very, very sad. Almost as sad as when Bubble Cake Pie died at the end of the war. He was crying, and it broke my heart, so I threw him a big party, the biggest party I ever have thrown. I refused to stop until he smiled, but nothing I did worked, so I began pulling pranks on everypony, and so Father, who'd walked in on it, started bragging about how good he was at pinning the tail on the pony. So, he went for it, but I switched the poster with a real live skunk, and when he pinned—"

"Oh no." Satine breathed. She could see where the story was going, and she didn't like it.

"For the first time in my life, I heard Dusky laugh, actually _laugh,_ and then I laughed, and when I looked down I had my cutie mark. But, Father smelled like skunk for almost a whole year, and he beat me so bad afterwards that I couldn't walk for a week, though he just told every pony I'd pushed myself too far with the greatest party in Chrysila history. Afterwards, he threw me the most awesome Cute Ceanera in the awesome history of awesome kingdoms and even awesomer empires. It was—"

"Awesome?" She finished. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"But Cotton—he _beat_ you."

"Yeah, and it hurt—he hurt me bad that day, and those wounds will never heal, but Saddy, Dusky _laughed_ , and he meant it. I would gladly _die_ to do that again, because that's all I really want, is to be happy, and I'm happy when the ponies I love are happy, and Dusky—he's not just my brother, he's my hero, my idol—I love him to the moon and back."

And in that moment, Satine couldn't explain it, but their hearts connected as one. Looking down at the stallion by her side, she knew, with not a doubt in her mind, that she would always love him as though he were her own.

"I know Star Dusk has his demons, CiCi." She said, immediately regretting it. She'd never heard anypony refer to him by such a name before, and she—

"CiCi?" He asked quietly, turning it over in his mind for but a moment. "I like it."

She smiled, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd taken. "I'm glad."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Would you like to know a secret?"

"What? That you and Dusky are secret lovers and that Moonlight Sonata, the daughter you let live at home with your parents is really my niece and Star Dusk's daughter? That you and Star Dusk fell in love during our retreat from Equestria because you saw him at his weakest, lowest point, that you took his anger, his rage, his sorrow, and loved him through it, helping him heal and pulling him from the brink of self-ruin, letting him survive the loss of the pony he loved more than anypony else? That you've hidden your relationship because Father isn't just a Mean Meany McMean Jerkface but also evil and if he found out his eldest son consorted with just a lowly hoofmaiden who's really an awesome little pony who makes the world around her a happier place that he'd kill both her and his illegitimate grandfilly, and that's why I can't throw my awesome niece who looks more like the beautiful night sky birthday parties every year because nopony knows she's my awesome niece who looks more like the beautiful night sky? That you love Dusky unconditionally because you see how beautiful and wonderful his soul really is, because he makes you happy and complete just the way he is, that you love him for the stallion he is, not the pony you want or expect him to be?"

"How?" She asked weakly, her voice suddenly hoarse and scratchy. Somehow, against all the odds, in spite of every last safety precaution she and her lover had taken, Cotton Candy, the funny, cute, kind little brother, knew of their true relationship. And, she realized, if he knew, then—

"It really is obvious." His voice hadn't perked up, nor had his mane or tail. "I see the hidden postures, the furtive glances from across the room when you're near each other, the barely-controlled, forcefully-hidden desire to be as close to each other as possible. You don't have to worry, though—Father doesn't know; most everypony else doesn't either, because they don't expect it, because they think Star Dusk would never pay attention to anypony of such a lowly station, no matter how beautiful she might be, and so because they don't believe it, can't expect or accept it, they don't see it. Your secret's safe."

"You mean—you won't tell?"

"I'll take it to my grave if I need to." He confirmed. "Moonlight Sonata is blood of my blood, she is family, as are you, Saddy—it's the worst evilest evil for a pony to sentence his own family to death."

"I—thank you CiCi."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable—"

"Nonsense, I—"

"It's just—I'm scared, not for myself, but for Dusky, and every time I get scared he would let me sleep next to him, and he'd read me a bedtime story to make me feel better."

And then it hit her. It was so sudden, yet so natural, that it both pleased _and_ terrified her. She had, after all, done the precise same thing with her own daughter countless times before, so much so that she suspected it was now as natural a part of her motherly instincts as it had been when Moonlight was still suckling as a babe.

Satine's horn glowed brightly, lifting Cotton Candy high into the air. If her move had taken him by surprise, he certainly didn't show it.

"Oh look." He observed mildly. "I'm floating. Yay me."

With the young Stallion in her magical grasp, she pulled back the covers of her lover's bed and then gently placed Cotton Candy, still wrapped wholly in her own cloak, into the bed.

"What—"

Before he could finish his question, however, Satine was crawling into the bed next to the young pony, who instinctively laid his head atop her chest, allowing her to wrap both hooves around him in a comfortable, protective embrace. In the air above her head, her horn lit up with a nightlight-type spell, an old book appeared before her. She levitated it down and opened it to the first page so that they could both see it.

And she began to read. And she read. Without pause, without hesitation, onwards went the story.

 _"Once upon a time there was a Hare who, boasting how he could run faster than anyone else, was forever teasing the Tortoise for its slowness. Then one day, the irate Tortoise answered back: "Who do you think you are? There's no denying you're swift, but even you can be beaten!"_

 _The Hare squealed with laughter. "Beaten in a race? By whom? Not you, surely! I bet there's nobody in the world that can win against me, I'm so speedy. Now, why don't you try?"_

 _Annoyed by such bragging, the Tortoise accepted the challenge. A course was planned, and the next day at dawn they stood at the starting line. The Hare yawned sleepily as the meek Tortoise trudged slowly off. When the Hare saw how painfully slow his rival was, he decided, half asleep on his feet, to have a quick nap._

" _Take your time!" He said confidently. "I'll have forty winks and catch up with you in a minute."_

 _Later the Hare woke with a start from a fitful sleep and gazed round, looking for the Tortoise. But the creature was only a short distance away, having barely covered a third of the course._

 _Breathing a sigh of relief, the Hare decided he might as well have breakfast too, and off he went to munch some cabbages he had noticed in a nearby field. But the heavy meal and the hot sun made his eyelids droop. With a careless glance at the Tortoise, now halfway along the course, he decided to have another snooze before flashing past the winning post. And smiling at the thought of the look on the Tortoise's face when it saw the Hare speed by, he fell fast asleep and was soon snoring happily. The sun started to sink, deep below the horizon, and the Tortoise, who had been plodding towards the winning post since morning, was scarcely a yard from the finish. At that very point, the Hare woke with a jolt. He could see the Tortoise as but a speck in the distance and away he dashed. He leapt and bounded at a great rate, his tongue lolling, and gasping for breath. He was running as fast as he'd ever run before and even faster still. Just a little more and he'd be first at the finish. But the Hare's last leap was just too late, for the Tortoise had beaten him to the winning post._

 _Poor Hare! Tired and in disgrace, he slumped down beside the Tortoise who was silently smiling at him, for he had proven, with not a doubt, that slow and steady does win the race."_

When at last she'd finished the tale, she looked over and, not to her surprise, found the young stallion fast asleep. And immediately a smile crept over her face as, with the skills of an ancient ghost, she slid invisibly out of the bed, leaving the young stallion fast asleep; though his voice had never regained its lively, perky demeanor, his tail and mane were once again full and fluffy, a perfect, unquestionable sign that his depression had lifted—by morning, he would be as good as new.

"Goodnight, little brother." She whispered lovingly before extinguishing the torches along the walls, plunging the chambers into total darkness once more. Having backed up to the doorway, she turned and made her exit—

"Ooomph."

She'd bumped into something she hadn't seen.

"What the—"

And before her question could be finished, a Unicorn's horn lit up with the very spell she herself had used moments before, and immediately her heart plummeted. Her secret had spread. Towering high above her, an unreadable mask upon his face, the stocky brown form of her would-be accuser, bulging muscles rippling visibly just beneath his skin, Country Buck, third-oldest son of Celtic Flame, watched her with eyes the color of chocolate, her own eyes unable to tell where his black mane ended and the darkness around them began.

"You know." It wasn't a question. He nodded.

"Yep."

"Everything."

"Yep."

"Then—"

He briefly looked beyond her and into the room beyond. When his gaze had returned to her, his head sank, just ever so slightly.

"Welcome ta the family, little sister."

* * *

{ **Location:** Unknown}

There was a place deep in Equestria where pony folk dared not tread. To the South, beyond Horseshoe Bay, and to the East, beyond even Hayseed Swamps. The expanses of space had halted, life itself had seemed to desist from existence, and the flow of time had long ago grown frozen and stagnant. Migration patterns wound around this patch of forest—no winged species was courageous enough to fly over the woods below, not the meek butterfly, not the proud eagle, not the daring falcon, not even the fearless, commanding dragons, nor even the boastful, greedy griffins. Even the sun itself refused to shine upon these lands, allowing them to instead bask in the eternal glory of lunar moonlight, blanketed forevermore by nightfall everlasting.

The grassless ground was blackened, as though it had once been scorched by a great conflagration. The endless stretch of trees were as empty and lifeless as the ground itself, their bare, bony branches and limps stretching up towards the moon and the clouds that occasionally obscured it, as though echoing the souls of the ponies once massacred upon these very lands. The remains of trees even older than those now standing limp littered the ground, further adding to the look of a forest that had had all life erased from it, all sound, all noise, muted but forever.

The Shadowlands.

The Shadowlands were listed on no maps. Equestrians, even those who knew of the place, pretended that the location didn't even exist. Celestia herself, in her fathomless wisdom, had purged all knowledge of the place from the libraries of Equestria, locking all knowledge in the deepest reaches of her own, private library's restricted section. Only she and her sister could obtain so much as a mention of the place. They were confident that they alone knew even as much as the name of this forested regions.

They were wrong.

Across the austere landscape stalked a solitary figure, a cloak as black as the night itself shrouding his figure from the watchful eyes of the forest's inhabitants.

He smiled.

Oh yes. The Shadowlands were void of any natural life, but this meant not that they were uninhabited. Long ago, following a night most dark, a band of rogues had set up their eternal home in these evil lands, using its forbidden isolation to ensure no pony ever came across them, allowing their cult to grow, to _fester_. Their existence was nearly as forgotten as that of their home, allowing them escape notice as the millennia had stretched on, and the few unfortunate souls who _had_ stumbled across them hadn't lived to spread the tale. There was no sound to bother his ears, no suggestion that anypony was watching, but in the back of his mind he could sense their presence. He knew.

They _were_ watching.

He paid his silent observers no mind as a gust of wind kicked up ashen dirt about him. He didn't flinch, for now he was using against a potential foe the greatest weapon he had.

First impressions were everything.

No fear. No hesitation. No worry. Not a concern in the world as he took step after step. He acted as though he alone owned these trees, as though the ground belonged only to him. He knew that the moment they sensed fear, the mere _second_ the scouts realized he was less than confident in himself, they would declare him weak and unfit, and they would pounce. He could take them, of course, there was no question about that; however, conflict would make his current mission—one of peace and diplomacy—all but impossible.

He resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of it. All his life he had refused the value of diplomacy, believing it to be a trademark of ponies who were afraid to fight, that it had little more use than a diversionary tactic.

His life's motto had been that diplomacy was unnatural, an abomination to the laws of Natural Order and even life itself. In the jungle, animals didn't negotiate, they didn't form long-lasting alliances guided by borderlines and boundaries. In the jungle, by the law of nature itself, the strong ate and the weak were eaten—the powerful led, and the meek followed, or they died. It truly was that simple. Obedience and loyalty came from those too weak to lead and was paid to whoever was strong enough to take command.

Challenges to one's leadership was inevitable, it was as natural as life and breathing itself, and indeed, this was something to be encouraged and fostered. If one was too weak to meet the challenge and claim victory, then the stronger deserved to lead, and if the challenger was too weak to win then they didn't deserve to assume command of the pack.

This was, he'd long believed, the reason why wolves were such perfect, magnificent creatures. Alone, a wolf, such as the infamous timber wolves, was a dangerous creature capable of considerable danger. However, it was just _one_ beast. Together, however, in a pack of several other wolves, they were unstoppable and could overcome any challenge, regardless of how great, and the Alpha was _always_ the strongest and greatest of the pack.

Yet, here he was, depending on diplomatic words to achieve the results he desired. It was very much unlike him.

Beneath the cowl of his cloak, he smirked.

 _'You would be proud of me, Nims.'_

He closed his eyes as his hooves continued moving forward, and she was there before him once more. Her white, silver eyes shone kindly upon him, so full of love and life. Her beauty had been unparalleled, her kindness unmatched, and her heart as large as Equestria itself.

Her wings kept her aloft before him as she gazed down upon him, her mane's blue hair hanging down in around her eyes and down on either side of her head, two pink holders gracefully collecting her pigtails.

And then she vanished in a blast of flames and heat, and immediately he opened his eyes, a new, angry fierceness adopting itself into his eyes.

 _'He will pay, I promise you that.'_

Before he could think any further on his future plans for vengeance and victory, however, a large, burly Unicorn appeared from nowhere, as though he'd risen up from the ground itself.

"Either thou art truly courageous, or else thou art equally stupid."

He stopped, regarding the shadowy figure, only his eyes, bright and green, like a snake's, distinguishable in the blackness of the constant night. "What art thy reasons for intruding upon these lands?"

"My reason be yet my own." He answered defiantly. "I come to call upon ye mistress by request o' Parlay."

A shrill laugh cracked through the air, echoing through the ghastly forest like a bomb's blast.

"He hast a sense of humor, we shalt give him that much. It's so—so—so _cute_." She spat disgustingly. "We hath not any commands to accept such requests. I say we cut his yellow belly and spill his innards to water the earth—"

"Nay. He has shown no fear and requests Parlay. His courage but alone has earned him the honor—we shall escort him to the Night Mother herself."

"I thank ye—"

"And if she denies Parlay, I shalt slit his throat myself."

He hid the snide smirk upon his face. No need to agitate them, not if he didn't need to. Instead, he nodded.

"Aye, this be fair enough."

"Lady Sister, fly ahead to inform the Night Mother of our visitor's arrival."

"And who might we tell her is calling?" She asked. The contempt in her voice was clear, but he noted that she was obeying nonetheless.

"The Dread Lord."

The snort was very much audible, but with a flap of wings she was gone, flying off towards the south.

"Thou shalt follow us to our mistress."

"Aye—"

"If thou try anything suspicious, thou will be destroyed. If thou art lining us up for an ambush, thou shall be destroyed. If thou act against Parlay, thou shall be destroyed. If thou deviates from our path, thou—"

"Shall be destroyed. Aye, I rather get the point."

He nodded, and turned, more ponies appearing from nowhere to surround him as the Unicorn led him away, the group now moving towards the south.

For another half an hour, they walked. And they walked. And they walked. The Shadowlands seemed to stretch on forever, endlessly in every direction. However, he never hesitated. He never paused, he never questioned whether or not this was the right thing to do. Because it very much was.

At long last, however, the trees began to thin out and, eventually, parted ways, revealing the largest, greatest ancient castle he'd ever seen. Half-a-dozen stone turrets rose up high into the night air, towering over even the tallest of the Shadowlands' trees. The ramparts and bastions protecting its integrity were alive with movement as hundreds of ponies—Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies alike—went about their scheduled tasks, each helping to insure the protection of their home.

He closed his eyes for a moment, recalling what he knew of the place.

Castle Black.

Yes. Yes, that was it.

Up ahead, an iron gate lifted open with a dull groan, two dozen guard ponies now hustling out to line up on either side to form what most might consider an honor guard for an arriving Very Important Pony.

Of course, he knew better. The self-styled Night Mother was flexing her muscles, showing him that his continued existence was dependent upon her whim, and her alone. Again, he resisted the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it.

Only fearful fools on the verge of losing their power, or else those afraid of a greater force they now faced, had such need to flex their might. A truly powerful leader was so confident in their strength that they needn't bother with such weak strategies.

Ahead of him, the Unicorn guiding him dropped to his front knees, an unmistakable bow. Before him strode an even larger Unicorn, and as she closed the distance between them he could see her midnight-blue coat was speckled much like his own with such a frequency of yellow dots that she looked more like a mid-summer's night. Her horn was long and rounded, and a pair of armored wings stretched out gracefully. Her black mane and tail, each streaked with lines of bright teal hair, only served to make her look that more striking.

"The Dread Lord, huh? We must admit, we believed Lord Sithis would be larger and more powerful. How utterly disappointing—"

"Aye, but I never claimed to be Lord Sithis, did I?"

"Then thou art _not_ the Dread Lord; we deny thy request for Parlay." She turned from him, her voice so silky it was truly beautiful. "Kill him."

He spoke quickly before anypony could make to obey her orders.

"The Dread Lord Sithis has been dead for millennia, aye, it's true, but I be the one who has continued his Dark Legacy."

She snorted. "Thou canst call thyself the Dread Lord all thou want—this does not make it true."

"Aye, I—"

"We commanded thou to kill him. Silence him, and bring us his lying tongue."

The ponies surrounding him moved forward to comply with their mistress's orders. Before they could do so, however, the cowl of his hood slipped just enough to reveal the tip of his own lengthy horn, though, unlike the Night Mother's, his was more sabre-like and pointed.

A blast of emerald magic erupted from his horn, burning as hot and black as lava, blasting upwards with a truly vengeful fury. It rocketed impossibly high into the night sky. When his magic reached its maximum ceiling it then washed outwards and fell upon the entire region, bathing everything, from ponies to trees to the castle itself in a brief, green light that quickly lifted.

"There has been an awakening. Do ye ponies sense it?"

The Night Mother stopped, but she didn't turn.

"Most pony folk don't know this place exist, and none of them know that these lands be so lifeless because over eight thousand years ago an entire city was razed by the vengeful dragon king Targaryen the Third, what had been angry because of tensions between Equestria and the dragons. Aye, all the ponies here died. The stallions. The mares. Even the foals. There were no survivors."

"No pony outside of the Second Order knoweth that story."

"Aye—until now."

"Thou knoweth who we are?"

"Ye have many names. The Night Mother of the Second Order. The Mistress of Shadows. Ye were born Shadowmere, yet ye became the Dark Lady Maw."

"Then thou knowest that we do not trifle with intruders upon our lands. Farwell—"

Her final words, however, fell silent as a collection of massed groans began to rise up from the forest around them.

It was the scariest sound anypoeterny could ever possibly hear. It wasn't a groan of tiredness, of soreness, nor was it a sound of pain. It was audible, it was tangible, its existence couldn't possibly be denied. Yet, it wasn't a sound emanating from life. It wasn't a sound any living organism could ever possibly make. The noise growing louder by the moment defied every natural law that had ever existed and defied even nature itself. Ultimately, the unfortunate ponies who heard this noise would willingly, agreeably sum it up in only two words.

Eternal damnation.

This sound was restless, pitiless—it was hungry.

Raised voices and shouts now rent the air, yet even the din of noise coming from Maw's defenders could do nothing to drum out the growing sound of hungry death.

"CONTACT! CONACT!"

"HOSTILES MOVING DOWN FROM THE NORTH!"

"UNKNOWN FIGURES ON THE WEST!"

"INCOMING ATTACKS AGAINST THE SOUTHERN PARAMETER!"

"BOGIES TO THE EAST!"

"AERIEL BOGIES INBOUND!"

Multiple other screams and shouts added to the flood, and the Dread Lord's smile only grew. Up high above them came such a flood of winged Pegasus ponies that the light from the great, full moon was dimmed, a growing darkness now pressing in upon Castle Black from every possible direction.

"THE CASTLE HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!"

"THE PARAMETER'S BEEN BREACHED!"

An honor guard of Pegasi touched down on all sides of the him, immediately driving back his would-be murderers. These ponies of Lady Maw and her Second Order, so used to being in control and unafraid, audibly gasped as they stumbled backwards.

These Pegasi—they _were_ Pegasi, but—not, they weren't. They were—they were different. Some were missing skin over various parts of their bodies, leaving rotted meat and bone visible in the dull glow of moonlight. Others had feathers and skin hanging loosely from their body; one even had an eyeball hanging limply from a bare skull.

Maw had now turned to regard the intruder, and immediately he gave her credit; if she was frightened, nonplused, or worried, neither her body language nor her voice betrayed that fright.

"Most impressive; we hath never met a Necromancer before."

"Oh this be but a mere demonstration, I assure ye."

"Indeed."

"I offered Parlay, Lady Maw, because we have much in common, and I believe ye can help me with a mutual adversary, and in turn I can help ye gain a mote of revenge upon them ponies what wronged you."

"Watch thou tongue, my little pony; thy knowest nothing about us—"

"I be knowin' why ye and your Second Order have been confined to exile in the Shadowlands. I know ye aint no true Alicorn; ye dabbled in transfiguration magic to give yourself artificial wings, the same as what I have done. Aye. Most importantly, though, I know ye tried helping Nightmare Moon regain her rightful crown, only to be defeated by the Captain of Celestia's Royal Guard and the Crystal Princess—"

"Cadence." She growled angrily.

"Aye. It be like this, missy: ye can command your precious ponies to execute me, I can fight ye, and aye, one o' us can die—and let us be honest; ye can't stop me."

"Or?"

"Or I can help ye make Celestia and Cadence pay for the wrongs what they've done upon ye, and in the process ye can help me with my own measure of revenge."

"Against whom would thou havest us fight?"

"Let's just say ye aren't the only pony what wants to see Storm Ryder in his grave."

Her eyes went wide with hatred, and immediately he knew he'd hit the perfect mark. Indeed, the living ponies around them began to murmur and talk, as though they each knew the name—as well they should, he reflected, especially given what Storm Ryder had done to their Night Mother.

"Thou wants him dead?"

"Aye."

"And thou wantst our assistance?"

"Aye." He repeated. "Ye lend your numbers to my power, and together he has but not a chance to stop us."

"Were we to agree, what would thou demand as thou terms of alliance?"

"But one—that I be the one to end him, _after_ he has been made to suffer, to suffer as _I_ have suffered."

"We doth most angrily hate Storm Ryder, and his death shalt please us greatly, and we doth expect to be allowed to have some fun of our own before he perishes by thee hoof."

"Aye, I could allow it."

"We might agree to thy proposal for an alliance—if thou should allowest us a single counter-term."

"Indeed?"

"The new Princess of Equestria."

"Ye speak of Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes."

"What of her?"

Her burnt orange eyes flashed forcefully. "We want her head."

"Aye. I imagine ye do."

"Give us her head." Maw repeated. "Give us her head and thou hath thy desired alliance."

"Well then, missy, ye got yourself an accord."

He stepped forward to meet Maw, and together their horns crossed, sending a brief, powerful tongue of triumphant flames into the night sky.

The alliance had been formed.

"So then, Dread Lord, doth thou have a name, or should we call thee Dread Lord."

His horn flashed orange, and instantly his cloak dissolved into thin air, revealing a deep, crimson stallion who was covered with black dots and spots in a pattern identical to that of Lady Maw. His black mane and tail, tipped with orange and owning an orange core like a flame's, blended greatly into the night air, his dark, violet eyes flashing viciously.

"Scourge." He answered. "I be the Dread Lord Scourge."

* * *

 **So, what'd ya'll think? Things really are starting to get interesting, aren't they? Of course, there's a potential dangerous situation brewing now that Rainbow and AJ have solidified their romantic relationship? Can anypony guess what that might be?**

 **Also, given the meteorological situation brewing in the American Great Plains and Central-Southern U.S., I hope any readers in that region are safe and secure as the severe storms roll through.**

 **Good night, thank you, and God bless.**


	14. Episode XIII: Old Sins

**Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, and as a present for sticking with us for so long I give you this, our very _longest_ chapter to date, by several hundred words. More importantly...**

 **WITH THIS EPISODE'S RELEASE THIS IS NOW MY LONGEST FANFICTION EVER!**

 **As for a preview-well, I'm not giving you a preview this week. I mean, I _could-_ I _could_ tell you that we have a scene between Celestia and Luna that's way overdue and helps us learn more about them as a family unit and not princesses. I _could_ tell you that the cavalry has come riding to Star Dusk's rescue _after_ a dark warning in the form of a dream-turned-nightmare for one of those closest to him, or that meek, shy little Tearbox puts his family in their places, or that Star Dusk meets a member of the Mane Six and offends her, only to find himself on the receiving end of an old enemy's attack, or that we find out more about where Storm has sent Bon Bon-yeah, I _could_ , but I won't.** **Now, on with the story!**

 **Blah blah blah. Hasbro owns _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC. You know the drill.**

* * *

 **Episode XIII: Old Sins**

{ **Location:** Canterlot Castle Canterlot, Equestria}

The sun dangled low in the early morning sky, indigos and oranges mixing with the bright blue of the perfect day that laid ahead for the citizens of the Equestrian Capital. All across the sprawling metropolitan area, the city's four-legged citizens were now coming to life once again, preparing for the next chapter in their lives.

The towering white form of Equestria's beloved Princess paused as she turned to gaze out across one of the castle's many courtyards, a collection of birds and smaller animals gathering in the early hours.

Without question this was her favorite part of the day. The mists hanging low along the ground were slowly lifting upwards, shrouding the land in beautiful mystery that reminded her so much of her beloved sister. The day to come, and the afternoon that always followed, usually, more often than not, proved to be hectic, chaotic, and so fast-paced that Celestia had become an automated entity, from holding court and settling disputes to negotiating with foreign dignitaries and the hundred other aspects that came with ruling over an entire kingdom. This early in the morning, however, as the sun's golden, warm rays were first washing over the landscape, casting deep, temporary shadows between the city's tallest buildings and lighting the rolling hills and mountains outside of town afire, she could, albeit for but a moment, be Celestia. Not _Princess_ Celestia, not _Queen_ Celestia, as some of her more-ardent subjects were suggesting she style herself, but just simply _Celestia_.

She kept this, perhaps her greatest secret, from most anypony she knew, even her own sister, but as the years had stretched on she'd slowly come to hate her crown more and more. It shamed her, to be sure, but still—there were days when she truly entertained the dream of what her life might be like if she wouldn't have had the title of Princess of Equestria thrust upon her. There were days where she did more than just dream about walking away from it all, just being herself, as she had been in the days before the Equestrian Unification. How nice it would be to be able to just shut herself away for an _entire day_ and read! And read! And read and read and read! She closed her eyes and smiled, briefly, imagining just how perfect such a day would be. Perhaps she could start on the Daring Do series; she'd always wanted to get into the tales of Equestria's most daring mare, the greatest adventurer ever known, but royal duties and her post had nixed those desires. Or perhaps she could finish the Complete Star-Swirl the Bearded Library Set. A smile crossed her face, briefly, as she imagined the look on the old Alicorn's face if he'd discovered that she was reading his collected works, despite having helped him write a considerable amount of them herself.

She stared up at the flaming ball of gas, unaffected by the blinding light as a normal pony might have been. A hefty sigh escaped her bosom and then left her mouth, making her feel every bit as old as the past millennia had been long. Yes, if she was being honest, she had started to grow to hate the crown she now wore.

How perverse, she mused. How _ironic_. No matter who one might ask, most ponies in Equestria would readily agree that she was the kindest sentient being to have ever existed. They would each maintain that her heart had no fathomable limits to its depths, and her love was without boundaries. None of them, not a single one, might ever suggest that she could be capable of such extreme darkness as hatred.

Well, almost no pony. An old memory, however, from only a few years previous, rose to the forefront of her mind, reminding her that there was at least one pony who had a far more accurate grasp on the truth. At the time, it had slightly irked her, perhaps even angered her, that he'd so brazenly said those words, but after the fact, looking back, she found each day that she was more and more grateful that somepony saw beneath the façade.

 _"You're wrong." Storm declared as he strode alongside the larger, taller, infinitely more powerful Alicorn that was his mentor. "It happens perhaps once a life-time, granted, but still, you're wrong." He paused, eyes widening as he turned to the side. "I just told Princess Celestia she was wrong? Oh Sombra I'm so dead."_

 _Celestia stopped, turning to face her newest protégé. "How might I be wrong, my student?"_

 _"I've listened to your account of Nightmare Moon's defeat." He explained. "And I'm getting to know Princess Luna a_ lot _better. The Elements of Harmony, yeah, they defeated Nightmare Moon, but they didn't destroy her."_

 _"Yet—"_

 _He held up a hoof. "You say the Elements purged the darkness, purged Nightmare Moon, from her, returning her to the state she'd been in prior to her corruption, but they didn't. I think all that happened was Nightmare Moon was weakened, just temporarily, for not more than a hooffull of seconds. They temporarily stunned her, but they_ didn't _destroy her."_

 _Celestia had half-a-mind to correct her pupil, but instead she reprimanded herself. Whether or not he was correct or not, he was showing that he was thinking things through, a stark contrast from when they'd first met. It was far more important for him to learn patience and the value of thinking things through, rather than jumping into the mix head-first with whichever instincts he was following. So, not for the first time she shoved down her pride and instead allowed him to continue._

 _"Keep going." She gently instructed, now almost curious to see where his train of thought might be going._

 _"You—all of you." His tone grew suddenly darker and fiercer, a tone she'd only heard on a few previous occasion. It was now suggesting anger, rather than simple suggestion. "You're all so predictably the same. You see Princess Luna and you think 'Oh look, there goes Nightmare Moon. Don't make her mad or she might try to conquer Equestria again.' It's quite sicken—" He paused, giving his head a hard shake._

 _"Sorry, Princess." He sighed. " It's just—everypony looks at her and they see her, yeah, but they also see Nightmare Moon. As far as anypony's concerned, Princess Luna_ is _Nightmare Moon, and Nightmare Moon_ is _Princess Luna."_

 _"She_ was _—"_

 _"No, she's_ not." _He argued fiercely. "Princess Luna was_ never _Nightmare Moon, nor was Nightmare Moon_ ever _Princess Luna." He paused, a conflicted look overtaking his young features as he struggled to put into words his thoughts. For but the briefest of moments Celestia almost thought he might be struggling with memories and his own inner demons. Before she could think on that, however—_

 _"Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna are two different ponies, Princess. Princess Luna, she sees the night for the beautiful entity it is. She sees the unparalleled beauty as the moon waxes its silver light over the darkened landscape. That something so dark can simultaneously be so beautiful, it fills her with true happiness, happiness she hasn't felt in years. The night is powerful, it is beautiful, and it's mysterious, yet it's also misunderstood, often ignored and downplayed, written off as unimportant. If night and day were sisters, day would be the popular, socially-accepted beautiful, all-talented sister that even her rivals love, and night would be the younger, quieter, weird little sister that everypony overlooks and forgets is there. The bigger sister loves her dearly but so often she gets caught up in her own glamor that she forgets how much the younger sister needs her. And she would never dream of telling her big sister this because she's too proud, she's too strong and independent for her own good. The night is misunderstood, but it still helps the world, it guards the ponies as they sleep, and it's proud to do so. Luna so loves and appreciates the night because, for her, it perfectly represents who she truly is, perhaps more than she wishes._

 _"Nightmare Moon, on the other hoof, is different. Yes, she understands all of that too. However, whereas Princess Luna understands that the day is also beautiful and special in its own right, Nightmare Moon is jealous that ponies care more about the day than they do the night. They're awake to enjoy the day but they sleep through and ignore the night. The dark is every bit as powerful as the light, and Nightmare Moon covets that power, she demands it. Princess Luna knows that the fleeting nature of night is what makes each night so gloriously special, while Nightmare Moon believes that the night should abolish the day, that it should conquer the lands. Nightmare Moon covets the night and desires nothing but to rule it, unchecked and unchallenged, whereas Princess Luna wishes to celebrate and defend it._

 _"Nightmare Moon and Luna aren't the same pony; they're as different as you and I, Princess Celestia. Nightmare Moon might represent Luna's darker side, I'll grant it, but that doesn't change the fact that they are, indeed, two different ponies. Unfortunately, they have but one body to share. Right now, Princess Luna is in full control of that body; she could allow Nightmare Moon out if she wants, for as long as she wants, but she would have little trouble, I think, in regaining control of her body. Right now, Nightmare Moon is Luna's prisoner within her body—she's fully self-aware but is powerless to do anything, much like Luna once was when Nightmare Moon was in charge._

 _"_ That's _what I suggest the Elements of Harmony did; they weakened Nightmare Moon, stunned her, just long enough for Luna to seize her chance and reclaim her body, and then they ensured she was strong enough to retain control as time progressed._

 _"Of course, being imprisoned in the moon for an entire_ millennia _will have changed her, because while Nightmare Moon was imprisoned in the moon, Luna was imprisoned both in the moon and within Nightmare Moon herself, and that prolonged exposure to the darkness incarnate will have corrupted her to some degree or another. It might be she has darker tendencies, or perhaps a greater rage when provoked, but she'll never be the Luna you knew before the rise of Nightmare Moon."_

 _Celestia nodded her head, impressed. "You have spent more time with her than I thought."_

 _"Well, I_ did _promise to keep an eye on her, remember? Even if she did hate me for it at first."_

 _"Luna's stronger than she gives herself credit for—I think she'll do just fine. Besides, she understands that no pony's perfect; not her, not even you." He laughed. "Don't worry, Princess, your secret's safe with me."_

 _"What secret, my little pony?"_

 _Storm rolled his eyes. "The one secret you're desperately afraid everypony in Equestria might one day learn."_

 _She just stared ahead, and he took this as his invitation to continue._

 _"You hate being Princess of Equestria. You've wielded the Elements of Harmony on at least two separate occasions, against Discord, the Lord of Chaos, and against Nightmare Moon, the Mare in the Moon. As far as Equestria's concerned, you_ are _the Element of Harmony. They don't understand that you're as mortal as anypony—well, figuratively speaking, of course—Alicorns, by nature, are immortal. But still, yeah, you hate being Princess almost as much as Nightmare Moon hates the sunlight."_

 _"I—"_

 _"It wasn't always like that, though." He added, now staring into his mentor's eyes. "In the beginning, you quite enjoyed it, were even excited, yet nervous too. All the knowledge you could learn, the adventure of it. It was like a fairy tale, one you couldn't quite believe was really happening. It was fun, the one dream now a reality: you'd discovered your true purpose in life, but moreover, you were getting to share it with the one pony you never stopped loving, the one soul you love more than any other—your own baby sister._

 _"But then the fun wore off, and on one fateful day, when the sun was taken hostage and the moon conquered Equestria, you were suddenly made to choose, you had to step and truly be Equestria's Princess. You had to decide; the well-being and future of your subjects, or the fate of your own blood and flesh. In the end, you were the dutiful monarch: you banished your own sister to a lunar prison for one thousand years, in the moon she'd so loved, and in doing so ensured the safety of subjects who never knew just how much you sacrificed for them, or just how much it killed you to do that._

 _"On that day, your title was earned, not just given, and that's when you truly discovered what it means to be Princess, and you hated it, and in time your hatred for it only grew. Every time you saw the moon rising over the horizon in answer to your magic, every morning when you had to watch it sink out of sight, alone and abandoned. You hate your crown because honoring it, and the mare it had made you into, meant sacrificing your own sister."_

 _Celestia closed her eyes and bowed her head, a single tear falling to splash onto the dirt below._

Celestia opened her eyes, once again regaining control of her emotions and suppressing the memories to the back of her mind once more. She hadn't told him, but he'd been absolutely correct. Looking back, the day she'd been forced to banish Nightmare Moon, her own sister, to the moon had also been the day she'd stopped enjoying living as Equestria's reigning Princess.

Yet, looking out at the early dawn sky, she realized there was another secret she'd kept, one Storm _hadn't_ seemed to have picked up on, and this time this secret did nothing but fill her with hope, make her think that perhaps things would get better.

She loved this time of day, from the pre-dawn hours when only the faintest of light was visible until that early-morning mist burned away and gave birth to the day itself, not because it was the time of day when she could stand back and just be herself, not because it brought her inner peace, not because it was so calm and refreshing, but rather because it was just that—it was the start of a new day. No matter how horrible, painful, or heart-breaking the day before had been, no matter the mistakes one made yesterday, no matter how horribly things got messed up, that was now all in the past. The sun rising in the sky signaled the start to a brand new day, the forgiveness for past failures and mistakes and the freedom to rise higher, to become better. Ultimately, it represented a clean slate, the chance to start over anew and perfect, without being held hostage by the past. It represented, to her, forgiveness, the freedom to let go of one's past without being drug under by it. In a manner, perhaps, it reminded her of her own baby sister.

Smiling, her spirit renewed, she jumped over the ramparts that protected those traversing the corridors from accidental falls. Her wings stretched out, effortlessly gliding her gently to the grassy courtyard below. A flock of bright red and yellow birds fluttered down around her, one of them landing on her horn and chirping happily as the others took to the sky to circle the bright princess.

Once the bird's song ended he returned to his fellows. In his place, however, a small squirrel, barely in its adolescent stage of maturity, raced up, stopping just before her hooves. He bent over and wagged his fluffy, bushy tail happily, more like a dog than a squirrel, and then he turned and was offed. Celestia didn't know what had possessed her, but she took off, galloping after him. She pranced around one tree and then jumped through a hedge of bushes and shrubs, sticking close on the small animal's trail.

Anypony who were to see her would never be capable of believing their eyes. They would never accept that the legendary, proud Alicorn who ruled Equestria would be capable of such foal-like actions and attitude. Celestia herself couldn't remember the last time she'd let loose, much less just let go and chase some furry woodland creature without worrying about any consequences or responses.

Up ahead the squirrel wheeled about and turned suddenly to the right, streaking off with an increased speed, forcing Celestia to force her hooves to move faster as well. She could have used her wings, perhaps, but it didn't feel right. This, running as she once had as a filly, seemed so much more natural and—and—right.

She laughed as the squirrel continued the pursuit, wagging its bush of a tail at her in teasing mockery.

And then suddenly she saw her opening. The trail ahead bent in a U-Shaped pattern, but between the two arms of the trail an old tree had fallen, creating a natural ramp from one arm to the other. Lining herself up, Celestia used the fallen tree to her advantage, charging up along its length. At the end she catapulted herself upwards and off. The arc of her move took her across the path, and when she came crashing down her front hooves wrapped securely around the animal's small form.

"Caught ya." She whispered, suddenly happier than she could remember having been in a very long time. The small furry creature, agreeing, perhaps, with her declaration, snuggled her hoof with his head. Celestia, her horn glowing light gold, used her magic to summon to an acorn from the ground to her, then offering it as a snack to her new friend.

"So, what should I call you?" She asked as the squirrel gratefully accepted the nutty treat. As though attempting to answer her question, the small thing began washing his bushy tail over her hoof, causing her to giggle from the tickling feeling it'd generated.

"That is one fluffy tail you've got. Hmmm—Fluffy? Do you like that?"

The squirrel seemed to ponder for but a moment and then nodded, now devouring the rest of the acorn Celestia had given him. She smiled.

"Then it's settled. Fluffy."

The feeling of happiness ballooned up inside of her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been given the chance to so easily let go, to forget these duties or those responsibilities, and instead simply enjoy something so beautifully simple.

And suddenly she, the Princess of Equestria, made a firm decision that she would start taking more time off from her royal duties to enjoy herself. If—

Her thoughts, however, suddenly trailed off as a brief flash of light caught her attention. Fluffy the squirrel darting up to the base of her horn, Celestia climbed up to her hooves, now looking around for the source of the light that had first caught her attention.

Luckily, she didn't have to search for long. To her shocked surprise, she found herself suddenly looking down at the mouth of a small cave that almost seemed to have been dug into the ground, going deep beneath a small grassy hill. Curiosity getting the better of her, Celestia lit her horn bright and stalked inwards, studying the new discovery as she moved further in.

She'd had the castle built following her defeat of Nightmare Moon and the subsequent damage the castle she and her sister once shared had suffered. She'd been at the forefront of the construction of the castle, the choosing of the grounds and even the construction itself. She'd strolled through these courtyards many times before, yet she'd never before seen this place.

Only moments into the cave itself, it became absolutely clear that this was a pony-made thing, rather than a natural formation. Dirt and ground earth seamlessly transitioned to polished stone. As she walked, torches sitting cold and dead in their sconces flamed to life, lighting the way ahead as she delved deeper.

After nearly ten minutes of navigating the narrow stone passages, she found herself suddenly coming out into a large antechamber. To both her left and her right sat a number of circular tables and chairs. Along the rest of the majority of the parameter of the chamber stood towering bookshelves filled to the brim with any number of tomes and volumes, almost as many as any of Celestia's own libraries. Directly ahead was a fireplace with a happy, crackling fire burning merrily in place, with large, plush chairs sitting to either side of the fireplace. Large, cool and dark banners lined the walls, along with a happy number of framed photos, most depicting one of three ponies.

And there, directly ahead, lying comfortably in the middle rug on the floor, was her own sister, Princess Luna. Around her floated a number of rectangular images, each with different subjects and scenarios playing in real-time amongst their surface. Celestia recognized it as a variant of a memory spell, a spell she'd long-ago mastered that would allow her to re-watch any of her countless memories. This, however—this seemed somewhat different.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to do so. Luna, however, didn't have that issue.

"We oft-inquired amongst ourselves whether or not thou would ever find our favored domain."

"I—"

"Storm Ryder should be displeased that he now owes me fifty bits."

"I—you made a _wager_ with Storm?" She asked, just slightly stung. Luna nodded absently, not turning towards her sister.

"Storm Ryder maintained that thou were too disconnected with thy world to discover our alterations to thy castle. We do not fault him for this—he doesn't know thee as we do; he doesn't remember the filly who couldn't stop having fun, before she matured."

Why did that sting so?

"I don't remember this being here when the castle was first built." She instead claimed, now studying the chamber around her.

"That would be because it's a more recent addition."

"Who—"

"Storm helped me with it." She confessed, still studying the memories around her, occasionally switching to a different one.

"He maintained that Queen Chrysalis's incursion, and Lady Maw's invasion during the return of Nightmare Moon, proved the need for hidden escape tunnels beneath the castle, so that if ever an enemy took the Castle we could escape and organize a counter battle."

"I—you built _tunnels? Beneath_ the castle?"

She nodded. "It was more Storm Ryder's idea than ours, but we do agree with him, and together our magic made it a relatively easy task."

Celestia couldn't help but feel somewhat impressed. Not only had her one-time student and her sister teamed up to alter the very foundation of her own castle, but they'd done so without her having ever found out. Perhaps she ought to feel betrayed, or upset, or wroth that they'd done so without her approval, but instead she found herself more relieved and even glad—this was more like the little sister she'd known _before_ the arrival of Nightmare Moon, the younger Alicorn having had such a penchant for secrets and humorous, albeit oft-untimely, pranks and jokes.

"How extensive _are_ these tunnels?" Celestia asked, approaching towards her sister.

"Quite." She revealed. "Thy bedchambers have an emergency exit should it ever be required, as do our own cham—"

" _My_ chambers?" Celestia asked, dumbfounded. "You extended the tunnels to _my_ chambers?"

Luna nodded absently.

"How—"

"It was rather troublesome." She admitted. "We had to do it while thou were gone. Our thrones also have a trap door that lead to our tunnels of escape."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thou never asked." Luna answered simply, still studying the memories before her.

She smiled, unable to argue with her sister's logic. "It's rather nice to see you having fun aga—"

"It wasn't done for _'fun'_." Luna explained curtly, not turning her attention from the task before her. "It was a practical tactic, a sound idea to counter the next attack we suffer—it was part of our royal duties to protect—"

"Like this?" Celestia asked, waving a hoof around at the various memories suspended before and aft of the darker Alicorn. Luna said nothing but instead simply nodded her head. Celestia hid her sigh; once, long ago, Luna had been a fun-loving pony who'd been quite proficient at balancing fun with royal duties. After her redemption and return, however, that had changed. Gone was the prankster who balanced Celestia's stern duty-oriented personality with her impatient, often-brash nature.

"I recognize this spell." She observed, switching up her tactics a bit. "It's a common Memory Review Observation Spell, but—"

"It has been modified." Luna stated matter-of-factly. "Storm Ryder taught us the base spell, as thou had taught it to him, but we amended it to fit our more arduous needs."

"I noticed. The spell I taught Storm only allowed him to view a single memory, and it had to be his own. This—"

"This variant allows us to review those things we've seen in the night dreams of our slumbering subjects."

Celestia nodded her understanding. She'd known that, not long after her return to Equestrian grace, Luna had deemed it her duty to use her nighttime powers to sooth and protect the dreams of Equestria's subjects while they slept. Though she'd at first been skeptic, given the possibility for abuse, especially if Nightmare Moon _hadn't_ been fully purged by the Elements of Harmony, Storm had helped belay her fears, and thus far, after the last few years, it seemed to have done a great deal of good across their kingdom.

She suddenly felt rather foolish and stupid. She didn't know why, but she'd never expected her sister to have put such efforts into this part of her royal duties, yet now she realized how foolish an assumption this had been. Though she'd been a jokester who'd spent much of her energy in devising elaborate pranks, with her victims ranging from common ponies to the beloved Princess Platinum of the Unicorn Clans, Luna had always been an "all-in" kind of pony.

But—why?

It was as though Luna could read her mind.

"Storm believed this would allow us to better decode any possible threats to Equestria that might be hidden in the dream visions of our subjects."

And suddenly a fury or anger began to rise within her as something seemed to cross her about what was morally just and what was corrupt.

"You're using our subjects' dreams to _spy_ on them?" She asked softly, taking another step forward. Please—no. She didn't know what would hurt the most, that a beloved student had suggested it, or that Princess Luna, her dear sister, had agreed with him.

"We—"

"Luna, this is—it's _wrong._ "

"Wrong? Surely thou is jesting—"

"Luna." She breathed, shaking her head as she now took a step back. "You're invading our subjects' dreams under the pretense of helping them, but you're also invading their minds and taking their darkest secrets and compiling it—"

"No."

" _No?_ "

"It is true that we are compiling the dreamful events we encounter, but that is all, and it is with our subjects' permission. They have the right to refuse us entrance into their dreams and nightmares; we are not so uncouth that we would force ourselves upon them. And our services extend beyond spycraft and militaristic defenses."

Celestia said nothing but instead waited, allowing her sister a chance to continue explaining herself.

Luna now seemed to sense her sister's hesitant trepidation. In answer, the memories began a furious storm about Luna's head, many of them changing to show different scenes and other ponies as Luna herself turned towards her sister.

"Tia."

Celestia's breath caught in her chest. It seemed like forever since that nickname had escaped Luna's lips, and for the briefest of moments it seemed as though the past millennia had never happened.

"I see your look when you gaze upon me."

 _This_ was Luna—no, this was _Lulu._ Not Luna, not Nightmare Moon, not Princess Luna. This was her sister, opening up to her in a way she hadn't in so, so many years.

"You fear Nightmare Moon yet exists within me, that I am still susceptible to the darkness that first claimed me one thousand years ago."

Celestia said nothing. She couldn't. Luna, however, seemed to know.

"It is not something over which you should be ashamed, Tia." She revealed. "We- _I_ did a lot of horrible things as Nightmare Moon, things I'm still fighting to forgive myself for."

"I—"

"Do you remember when I first came back to Canterlot?"

She chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"I had no idea who I was." She confessed. "I'd just been burned clean by the Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon wasn't destroyed, as you had wished, but I was free to take command of her and put her in her place, where she belonged. Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The promise." Luna answered simply, and though she elaborated no further Celestia knew what she was talking about, and in response a small smile crossed her face. Luna saw, and she knew her sister knew what she was talking about.

"I believe you were most afraid he'd fail that test—"

"No." She corrected. "To be honest I was more afraid you'd run him off or transfigure him into a tree when he refused to back down and leave you be—"

"The thought did cross our mind." She explained with a small smile of her own. "But—you were right to persuade him to pursue me."

"I'm glad."

"There—" She choked, perhaps ashamed of the words to come. "There were times I did hate you, Tia."

"You were—"

"No, not times when Nightmare Moon hated you." She whispered. "But times when _I_ hated you."

" _You_ hated me?"

She nodded. "After I returned to Canterlot, you acted like I'd never been Nightmare Moon. Publically, you tried passing the story that I'd been abducted by Nightmare Moon, rather than having become her. You tried so hard to pretend I was still Princess Luna, that I were still your Lulu—you seemed content with pretending the last one thousand years had never existed.

"I—I'm sorry." Celestia whispered.

"I—Tia?"

"Yeah, Lulu?"

"We—no. _I. I_ love him."

"Love—Storm?"

Luna spoke no words as she stared at her sister, eyes of cerulean digging deep into the soul of light puce, and though her head never moved, though she spoke no words, Celestia had her answer, as surely as anything she'd ever known.

For the first time in her life, words failed her. Among the greatest orators in history, a reigning monarch of all Equestria, the bane of darkness, Celestia couldn't even think. She'd known Luna and Storm had become best friends, two peas in a pod, their personalities and souls mixing into a perfect blend. It had greatly pleased the elder of the two that Luna had now had a tried and true friend outside of her sister, somepony else she could take comfort and confide in. Yet, this was different; even growing up it had been difficult enough to get an "I love you" from her sister, and they'd been as close as any sisters could ever have been, nevermind getting one aimed at an outsider. Yet, not for the first time, her former pupil had done the impossible, and Celestia suddenly found herself just the slightest bit jealous. Yet, it also made her happy, content even.

"I—"

"I truly do, Tia." She whispered. "I was remiss for never telling him, but he _is_ my best friend, the best friend I have ever known, save, of course, for you." She added, looking up at her sister.

Celestia said nothing but nodded her head towards her sister, encouraging her to continue.

"Whereas you saw the mare you wanted back, he saw in me the pony I could _be_. Storm recognized that I would always have the taint of Nightmare Moon within me, that _I_ would always be _We_. He understood that Nightmare Moon could never be fully purged. More importantly, he showed me that true victory over the Mare in the Moon would come from accepting her darkness and instead of surrendering to it turning it into a weapon for good."

She nodded at the memories she'd been perusing. "This—all of this—is because of thy student. It _was_ his idea to use these memories to search for hidden clues to possible threats so that we might interdict them before they came to fruition, but he also encouraged us to apply this tactic for other applications."

She paused, the memories fading and becoming transparent as a single rectangle grew larger and brighter, the memory once again playing out. In it, Celestia watched as a young colt cowered before the vicious onslaught of a raging beast much unlike any she'd ever before seen. The body itself was so mammoth in size and scope and so fictitious that it surely had come from the deepest horrors of the small pony's imaginations. The head, however, was a stallion with a stringy, frayed mane and wild brown eyes.

"His name," Luna explained softly. "Is Witherwings, and he lived alone with his father. His father suffered mental wounds during the Shadow Invasions, led by the young stallion thou forced us to spare earlier. These mental lesions made him a vile, abusive stallion, and his offspring had little hope for any kind of future. Though at first we used our powers to belay his nightmares and allow him a kind, peaceful slumber, we were unable to communicate with him due to his inability to speak. However, thanks to this spell thy student taught us and we then modified, we were able to decode the hidden message, and in turn dispatched police ponies to intervene. Witherwings now lives in Cloudsdale with his great uncle and great aunt while his father receives the rehabilitation he needed years previous."

Celestia again couldn't speak. This was—it was amazing; that was the only word her usually-comprehensive mind could summon to describe the tale she'd just heard. Luna wasn't just spying to identify and negate coming threats, but she was also using it to help other ponies across Equestria.

"Sister, though had ruled Equestria alone for one thousand years in our absence, and thy pain over having had been made to banish us was great indeed. We fear this might have disconnected thee from the more common day-to-day struggles of our subjects.

"Thou art the negotiator for Equestria—an entire kingdom rests on thy shoulders during the day, and this is but acceptable, for all know the burdens of ruling a kingdom are great indeed. However, the common ponies still need our attention, and we can think of no better way to make amends for our previous crimes than to protect the small ponies who comprise our beloved home."

Celestia nodded, nearly in tears, and Luna now found herself satisfied that her point had been made.

"Now you see why I feel so about him. Tia, I still know not who I am, but thanks to that weird, complicated pony, I'm on a path that might yet let me discover myself."

She nodded. "I thought at the times he was the a student, but perhaps he was more a teacher than I could be—"

"Perhaps." Luna agreed. "But we agree he'd never have been so able to help me if he himself hadn't had such a great mentor."

The memories disappeared and Luna was suddenly standing directly before her older sister. For the first time in a very long time, Luna was smiling, genuinely smiling, with no need for prompting or circumstance. She reached forward, the scent of lavender and lilacs filling her nostrils as Luna embraced her.

"Thank you, big sister, for giving me my best friend."

And the tears came, flowing down her eyes as she returned the gesture.

"I love you, Lulu."

"I love you too, Tia."

When they parted, Celestia wiped away the remaining tears. Luna, however, was now staring intently at her horn.

"What—"

"Thou has a growth on thy horn."

"A—growth?" And then it suddenly hit her. She exploded into laughter.

"We do not see what is so funny."

"It's not a growth, dear sister." Celestia explained. "It's a _squirrel_."

"A squirrel?"

She nodded. "It's a small animal, a—"

"Yes, we know what a squirrel is." Luna responded wryly. "What we _don't_ know is why—"

"His name's Fluffy." She explained kindly. "And he's my friend."

" _Fluffy?_ "

"Fluffy." Celestia responded. "Say hi to my little sister, Princess Luna."

A series of squeaks and whistles emerged from the animal before he jumped off of Celestia's head, landing, now, at the base of Luna's horn.

"Thy knave! We—"

Before she could finish her sentence, however, Fluffy had already nestled himself into the skin on her head and was now resting happily. Celestia laughed.

"I think he likes you, dear sister."

"We noticed, but we're not sure these feelings are reciprocated." She responded uncertainly. Celestia, however, found herself suddenly taken by a sudden inspiration. Her horn glowed its signature light gold.

"Paige!"

Immediately, with a pop of magic, a tall, silver Unicorn had appeared near them.

"Your highness." He greeted. "How might I be of service?"

"Take a letter, please."

Immediately, a quill and a scroll of parchment appeared before him.

"When you are ready, my liege."

She nodded.

"I, Princess Celestia, do hereby decree that this day, from dawn until dusk, I shall hold no court, hear no arguments, settle no disputes, or negotiate no treaties. I shall take today as a day for myself and for my own reasons, owing to a need to be with my family."

The quill scratched along the scroll and then disappeared, the finished product now floating before the other Unicorn.

"Read this to the court and put it into effect immediatey."

"Of course, Princess."

And then he was gone, leaving Luna and Celestia alone once more, the former now looking at her sister as though she'd just uttered some unmentionable curse word.

"Sister, what—"

"I know I'm not your coltfriend—"

"Tia! I don't love—not like that—"

Celestia, however, winked. "Come on Luna, show me these tunnels of yours."

"I—we—you are being serious."

Celestia nodded. "Last time around I ignored you because of my duties, and I nearly lost you forever. I shan't make that mistake again, Lulu."

Luna looked over to a table that held a massive chessboard, its pieces half-way through a game that had yet to be finished. Celestia, not knowing how, knew what her sister was thinking.

"He's always welcome to come visit you, Luna; I doubt Twilight would mind him taking a day off here or there."

"We wouldn't wish to interfere with—"

"Some things are more important than even one's education." Celestia explained. "I think Twilight's learned this well, and I think she'll understand. In the meantime, though, I want to spend the day with my little sister."

"You are sure?"

She nodded, using her magic to pull a large, grey ball from nothingness, a sight neither of them had seen since their early years.

"Think you've still got it, _Lulu_ , or did a thousand years in the moon make you grow lazy?"

And suddenly Luna laughed, true joy lighting up on her face.

"THOU DAREST CHALLENGE US, _KNAVE_?! WE SHALL DEFEAT THEE AS THOUGH THOU WERE BUT A HELPLESS FOAL."

Celestia laughed, turning to run from her sister. "Look on the bright side, Lulu—at least your coltfriend won't be here to see you embarrass yourself. Who knows, he may still like you once you've lost!"

"TIA!" And the chase was on, and for the first time in over one thousand years, the laughter of two princesses with no cares in the world echoed across the royal grounds.

* * *

{ **Location:** Ponyville, Equestria}

The train came slowly grinding to a halt as it pulled into Ponyville Station, the place Star Dusk sincerely hoped would be his final stop through this hellish kingdom. He'd spent a restless night aboard the train tossing and turning in his sleep, a troubled slumber he'd managed to obtain _only_ after he'd used some of his more advanced magic to erect a battery of mental shields and wards to keep him protected from any magical beings who might attempt to penetrate his mental defenses.

Such as Princess Luna, formerly the Mare in the Moon.

As the distant station continued looming closer, Star Dusk allowed himself a moment of reflection on his recent encounters with the dark Alicorn and how he'd been so utterly bested.

She was powerful; that much was obvious, and she had a dark side of her own that she'd seemed to have willingly, perfectly, embraced. Star Dusk always maintained that he was the darkness incarnate, his heart often growing cold and distant when he needed it to so that he could commit the ultimate of sins, flaunting the morally acceptable and pushing the envelope of how unfathomably deep the darkness could be.

But this—

A chill ran down his neck. Most ponies would confront him by staying true to the light, by matching his evilness with goodness. None of them ever understood that the brighter the light the deeper the shadow. Luna—

No. Not Luna.

Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon. She had gone to a dark place that had reminded him terribly of the tales his own father had told him of King Sombra. She'd done more than embraced the darkness—she had _become_ the darkness. There had been no hesitation, no fear, no emotion at all, save for unmitigated anger and fiery hatred. She had, quite effectively, put him in his place.

A bitter bile seeped up to flood his taste buds. He wasn't used to being so soundly dominated, not even by his own father—not since before the Great War, at any rate. That war had allowed him to come into his own as a leader and future ruler of an empire, had allowed him to truly master his darkest powers. Yet, even his own darkness had been no match for her.

He looked up at the sky.

The last time he'd been here, Equestria had been protected by both the ultimate light and great darkness. Now, however, it not only retained the ultimate embodiment of the day but it had regained the equal embodiment of the night.

Was another invasion possible? Again, he ran the numbers through his head.

Three Alicorns had thus far been revealed in only a day-long period.

Princess Cadence, the Crystal Princess.

Princess Celestia, Monarch of Equestria.

Princess Luna, the Mare in the Moon.

And then there was this new, young princess he was _en route_ to meet. Twilight Sparkle. Was she an Alicorn as well? And if she was, what was her title, her special abilities, her place in the ruling caste of Equestria?

The last time an invasion had been launched, there'd been but one Alicorn—Celestia herself. Yet, they'd been intercepted before they'd been ready, and despite the odds an army had been raised to oppose them. Equestria's sole Alicorn had never entered the fray herself, yet the invasion had, after many, many years, been turned away.

And now there were three, and this time he doubted they'd _all_ stay on the sidelines. How sooner would the war have ended had Nightmare Moon turned her magic on them?

No.

He already knew his answer.

No.

He refused to accept it. Equestria might have three Alicorns now, but they weren't the only ones who'd evolved and bettered themselves during the current interlude. After he'd returned home in defeat, he'd thrown himself into his studies and his training, unlocking new spells, new magic, and new powers he'd never dreamt possible. He'd been a manipulator during the war, but today he was _the_ master manipulator.

And the Equestrians seemed not to know that something significant, something major, had changed since his last visit, something that would change not only the rules of the game but the game itself. He closed his eyes briefly, secretly hoping the thought wouldn't arrive, that he would suddenly, thankfully, blissfully forget it, but he didn't. It was too obvious.

Bubble Cake was dead.

During the war, her peaceful tendencies and her calm demeanor had countered his violent desires and dark nature. Many a battle had seen their victory achieved with a Star Dusk holding back, giving only a portion of his full capacity. Bubble Cake's love for him and belief in the light within him had done the impossible and had leashed and chained the beast within.

Bubble Cake was dead.

Now, the leash had been released, the chain had been broken, and the beast was free. This time around, there would be no holding back. There would be no mercy. There would be no weakness. Nightmare Moon might indeed truly be the darkness incarnate, but he would match that darkness, and if he didn't know how he _would_ learn. He would learn, he would become stronger, and he would _win._

For the first time in several days, a true, genuine smile crossed his face.

"Stand back." He whispered quietly. "There's a hurricane coming through."

The train had stopped now, and Star Dusk trailed behind the crowd departing the vessel. He said nothing as he continued moving through the train towards the exit, nor did he speak when at last he descended down the steps and into the world beyond.

His silence, however, ended with a laugh as he found himself greeted by the town that was called Ponyville. He looked around at the various buildings, homes and shops alike, and though it stretched on as far as he could physically see, he knew this was a small village.

So very small.

The Imperial Palace back home could swallow this entire locale a hundred times over and still have room for desert. This wasn't—this couldn't be right.

A princess, here? What the blazes would any true Princess—or any royal pony—be doing living _here_? His army's camps had all been larger and more sophisticated than this one-pony town. There was nothing here, nothing at all.

Star Dusk shook his head pathetically. He was losing a brain cell for every second he spent in this dumpy little village. Better hurry up and get done so he could bug out before he became dumb and stupid.

He took off, trotting at a gentle pace towards what he suspected should be the center of the town. Now moving away from the train station he effortlessly blended into the crowd, averting his gaze while simultaneously taking in the face of everypony he saw, filing away the potential threats and dismissing the boring or threatless faces.

For nearly ten minutes he ambled through town, searching for any sign of the princess he was supposed to be meeting. Alicorns were supposed to be tall, large and majestic, right? Yet, looking around these pony folk looked so extremely weak and feeble.

Granted, they were better fed and cared for than most ponies in Chrysila, particularly the Pegasi and Earth Ponies, but they still looked so much lesser than the ponies he was used to seeing back home. His smile briefly transformed into a smirk; no wonder they'd nearly conquered this pathetic little kingdom.

"Come along, Spike, darling." A feministic voice ordered in a cultured accent. "If we're going to find any morning sapphires we better get a hurry on."

"Right behind you, Rarity."

"I must say—"

Star Dusk turned around just in time to see a mass of white and violet slam into him head-first. Having not expected this, he was helpless as he found himself crumpling down to the ground, sparks of astonishment flitting from his horn.

"Ouch." He moaned as he fought to erect himself once more, his flank and hind legs throbbing from the brief pain of the impact with the ground. "Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled.

"Rarity!" The second voice exclaimed. "Here, let me help you."

"Why thank you, darling." She thanked exasperatedly. "At least _some_ pony has some manners, unlike the uncouth little—oh dear."

Returning to his vertical base once again, he turned towards the pony he'd made contact with—and immediately his heart dropped and his breath froze in his lungs.

"S-S— _Satine_?"

"I—pardon."

"Erm—nothing." He stammered out quickly, relief mixing with disappointment. "Th-thought y-you were somepony else."

"You apologize to Rarity right—"

"Now Spike, _darling_ , I do most certainly appreciate your defense of my honor, but let us not be rash: it was rather foolish of me to _not_ watch where I was walking. Why, any civilized pony knows that spatial awareness is a key factor to success."

Star Dusk didn't know whether to laugh or cry, a desperate hole in his heart now beginning to grow wider. With her snow-white coat and deep purple mane she looked a lot like Satine, yet she spoke creepily-similarly to Emerald.

He shuddered.

"Next time, remember that." He suggested coldly. "The next pony you send crashing to the ground might hardly be so forgiving."

"Oh but of course. It really was so unlike me." She agreed. "I just got in such an unusual hurry—darling, are you sure you're alright?"

"Just peachy." He lied. "You just remind me of—of my best friend." He lied again. While, technically speaking, his current best friend was both Satine and Cotton Candy, he doubted it would do for anypony to know about Satine and the true nature of their relationship. That was a weakness his enemies might try using against him, and in doing so, put his beloved marefriend in danger.

No. That wouldn't do at all.

"Well, if I might be so bold, this pony you speak of is a lucky pony indeed to have such a _handsome_ friend."

"He's _handsome_?"

The speaker, Star Dusk could now see, the pony who'd been accompanying this other mare, wasn't a pony at all, but rather a dragon. A _baby_ dragon, to be precise. And, judging by the look of hurt in his eyes, he was crushing on the young mare.

He smirked.

How quaint.

"Oh yes, certainly so." She said, oblivious to the feelings her friend was exhibiting. "You know, I do not believe I've seen you here before."

"I'm—you could say I'm new to town, yeah."

"Well then allow me to make up for my ungrateful inattentive attitude." She exclaimed. "It would be a true honor to show you around Ponyville."

He snorted, rolling his eyes in dismay.

"Look, kid—"

"Pardon me?"

"You're—you're a _cutie_ , to be sure, in a backwater, uncivilized kind-of-way. However, I haven't the time for uneducated little foals. The mares I date are far more alluring and _confident_ than you could imagine. Now, stand aside, peasant filly, because I search for Princess Twilight Sparkle, and though I'm sure her title's an honorary bone to the dog, as she lives here in this gods-forsaken village, but that she carries the title makes her infinitely more important and superior—"

" _Twilight?!"_ The two exclaimed in unison. Suddenly, Star Dusk's attention had truly been captured.

"You know her?"

"I most certainly _do_." The mare revealed, a fiery anger now lighting up her eyes. "But I doubt my _superior friend_ would be interested in hearing anything such an uncouth—"

"Dirty—" The baby dragon added.

"Vulgar—"

"Mean—"

"Mannerless—"

"Ugly—"

"Uncaring—"

"Stupid—"

"Vile ruffian." Rarity the Unicorn finished angrily. "I _would_ have been happy to show you to her, but I'm a dirty little peasant, remember, darling? I'd _hate_ for my uncivilized, backwater ways to rub off on somepony so clearly important as yourself, so go find her yourself, _after_ you kiss my peasant flank." She turned and shook her tail and flank angrily at him before allowing her smaller friend to jump up onto her back.

"Handsome my _tail_. I've never met an uglier stallion—even Blueblood was better." She remarked, stalking away. Star Dusk, however, wasn't finished with her. Regardless of her personality, she'd claimed to know Twilight Sparkle, and the sooner he found her the sooner he could find Trixie and return home. He took a step forward.

"Stop right there, you ugly little _mule_."

Instantly, she froze. Star Dusk's smile widened. She was too much like his sister.

"W-what d-did you j-just c-call me?"

"I—"

Her sapphire eyes were now large and watery, on the verge of a tearful cascade. Star Dusk knew he had to act quickly. His horn began glowing in a familiar crimson aura.

"You will take me to Princess Twilight now."

"I most certainly _shan't_." She countered firmly with a triumphant laugh. "Your own your own—"

He stepped forward, not stopping until less than a meter separated the pair. This time, he allowed his gaze to bare down deep into her sapphire eyes, their faces gradually growing closer. If anypony else saw the scene, they might think a kiss was only moments away. Star Dusk once again smiled, his horn glowed once more.

"You _will_ take me to Princess Twilight, _now_."

Her blue eyes glistened scarlet for several moments, her expression growing bland and blank. Then, her eyes cleared, she shook her head, and—

"Of course, darling; right this way."

" _Rarity!_ No—"

"It's fine, Spike." She answered distractedly. "Go play, darling."

"I—"

Rarity, however, was already trotting off, leaving Spike the dragon in their way as she led Star Dusk deeper into town. Behind them, a single tear fell from the hurt, angry eyes of a purple little dragon.

Almost five minutes later, Star Dusk's worst fears came true. He saw a mare who could only be Twilight Sparkle sitting at a café table, a stack of books taking up the space before her. Her growing wings were tucked into her side, her midnight blue mane, streaked by purple and pink, parting on either side of her horn.

Not three.

Four.

There were _four_ Alicorns in Equestria. She might be smaller and weaker than her three fellows, but that hardly mattered: even the weakest Alicorn was stronger than all but the absolute strongest Unicorn.

Time, then, to change the game.

As Rarity the Unicorn continued towards Twilight Sparkle, Star Dusk paused, just for a moment. He bent down and pulled his head around towards his flank, pressing the tip of his horn into his cutie mark and giving it just the slightest surge of magic. This time, a wave of silver energy crackled along its length before disappearing into his mark, a silver crescent moon pierced by a black feather. His cutie mark glowed just ever so briefly, and then it stopped, and though nothing seemed to happen, Star Dusk continued to smile.

The game had now changed.

Now—

It was time to play the game.

* * *

{ **Location:** Imperial Palace Ziost, Chrysila}

 _Her mind absorbed the scene before her, so quiet and calm and—_ normal _._

 _It was the life she had always wanted, a gathering of family and friends—she knew that they were just that, though the one she most recognized was her dear beloved._

 _This was the way it was supposed to be, the warmth and the love, the laughter and the quiet times. This was how she had always dreamed it would be, how she had always_ prayed _it would be. The warm, inviting smiles. The pleasant conversations. The gentle pats on shoulders._

 _But most of all there was the smile of her beloved Star Dusk, so happy now, so lively, no more a slave to the danger posed by his father. When he looked at her, she saw all of that and more, saw how proud he was of them, how joyful and great his life had become._

 _He moved before her, his face beaming, his hoof reaching out for her to gently stroke her face. His smile brightened, then widened some more._

 _Too much more._

 _For a moment, she thought the exaggeration a product of love beyond normal bounds, but the smile continued to grow, her beloved's face stretching and contorting weirdly._

 _He seemed to be moving in slow motion then. They all did, as if their limbs had become heavy._

 _No, not heavy, she realized, her warm feelings turning suddenly hot. It was as if these friends and Star Dusk were becoming rigid and stiff, as if they were becoming something less than living and breathing ponies. She stared back at the caricature of a smile, the twisted face, and recognized the pain behind it, a crystalline agony._

 _She tried to call out to him, to ask him what he needed her to do, ask him how she could help._

 _His face twisted even more, blood running from his eyes. His skin crystallized, becoming almost translucent, almost like glass._

 _Glass!_

 _He was glass! The light glistened off his crystalline highlights, the blood ran fast over his smooth surface. And his expression, a look of resignation and apology, a look that said he had failed her and that she had failed him, drove a sharp pain straight into the helpless onlooker's heart._

 _She tried to reach out for him tried to save him._

 _Cracks began to appear in the glass. She heard the cracking sounds as they elongated._

 _She cried out repeatedly, reached for him desperately. The she thought of their magic, and sent her thoughts there with all her will-power, reaching for him with all her energy._

 _But then—he shattered._

The hoofmaiden jumped to a sitting position in her bed within the castle, her eyes popping open wide, sweat on her forehead and her breath coming in gasps.

A dream.

It was all a dream.

She told herself that repeatedly as she tried to settle back down on her bed. It was all a dream.

Or was it?

She could see things, after all, _before_ they happened. It was a sporadic ability, not the most reliable of Unicorn powers, yet it had often proved painfully accurate.

"Dusky!" A hyper-active voice echoed distantly through the castle.

She knew she had to shake the dream away, had to focus on the events at hand, the coming mission alongside her Mistress, but that was easier said than done. For she saw him again, her beloved, his body going rigid, crystallizing, and then exploding into a million shattered shards.

She looked up ahead, envisioning her Mistress waking up to the sound of her brother's excited screams, wondering if perhaps now was the time to tell everything the Princess, wondering if she would be able to help her. But that thought washed away as soon as it had crossed her mind. Princess Emerald would not be able to help. She was too involved in other things, schemes and machinations, plans that had kept them up on so many long nights.

She wanted to get to Equestria, as soon as possible. She needed security, she needed assurances, and not the kind she would get from Emerald.

She needed to see Star Dusk again, to hear the stallion's reassuring words. She would be incognito, of course, so her Dusky wouldn't know it was _actually_ her, rather than the sister she would be impersonating, but he would be there, with her, and she would know he was safe.

That thought was something she took great comfort in that now, with the terrible dream so vivid in her thoughts. He always knew how to reassure her, to make her feel safe and protected. Just as importantly, his presence and his advice had always helped her bring out the bulk of her power, the true strength she'd always hidden deep within her.

Perhaps that was the answer. Perhaps the meekest of servants, the meekest of the meek, could become strong and mighty regardless of her station, perhaps become among the mightiest of the mighty. Perhaps then the mightiest of the mighty could strengthen the fragile glass.

"DUSKY!" Came the excited call again. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE DUSKY!"

"Satine!" Came the call next door. "Satine, get over here!"

She rolled out of bed and trotted out, turning right and walking just a few meters to her right, turning into a much larger, arched doorway, crossing the threshold into her mistress's quarters.

"Mi'lady?"

Emerald turned herself to the side so that Satine could have a clear view of her flank. Her cutie mark, an emerald-colored heart surrounded by several ruby and sapphire-colored hearts, was glowing furiously, blinking rapidly.

"Mi'lady?" She asked, confused. "What—"

"Huh? Oh, that! Sorry, darling—got a million thoughts racing through my mind, what with our top-secret plan about to be put into play. Years ago my dear brother invited a spell where any of us could use our magic to activate our cutie marks and bring the rest of the family to us. Didn't I tell you before, darling? That's how we're getting to Equestria?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress—no, you didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry—"

"It's quite alright, mi'lady—"

"SADDY!" Cotton Candy ejaculated, appearing, quite literally, from nowhere. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE DUSKY! WE'RE GOING TO SEE DUSKY! WOO-HOO!"

To illustrate his point, a bazooka-like device appeared suddenly on his shoulder, rocketing an explosion of confetti and streamers high into the air above them.

"Cotton—"

"Are you excited, Saddy? Because I know I'm excited. I mean, I've been excited before but I've never been this excited before. This is so awesome, and I know you're—"

"Cotton Candy, _darling_!"

"I—what's up, Emes?"

"I—"

"Do you want some chocolate?"

"No—"

"Because I have plenty of chocolate."

"I don't—"

"Oooh! Maybe you're more like Star Lance and want some strawberry tarts."

"I—"

"Well you just _happen_ to be in luck, Emes, because I just _happen_ to have some _fresh_ strawberry tarts! WHOOPIE!"

"Cotton—"

"What? You don't want—"

"Cotton Candy, love, could you kindly calm down for a moment?" Satine asked gently, her voice barely even audible over the din of his loud voice. Immediately, however, Cotton Candy, who had paused, very literally so, in midair, his hoof reaching into a satchel he'd pulled from pony knows where, now looked down, still somehow hanging from midair.

"Yeah, Saddy, what's up?"

Emerald, her mouth agape and her eyes wide, turned to look at her hoofmaiden.

"I—you—what—how—who—huh?"

Satine, however, simply smiled. "Mi'lady, one must simply know how to speak to a child."

"But he's not—"

"I know you're excited to see your big brother, but I do daresay your sister's trying to speak with you." Her voice was ever so gentle, ever so kind, yet it never faltered, never fluctuated.

"Well, Emes, you goofy goober, you should have _said_ so."

Emerald, still stunned, shook her head as she turned towards her hovering brother, quickly recovering most of her wits about her.

"Cotton Candy, dearest, while I do certainly appreciate your—erm— _enthusiasm_ about going to Equestria to help Star Dusk, I should like you to remember your place when speaking with Satine."

"I—"

"She is both my best friend and my most faithful maiden—using pet nicknames in addressing her not only makes yourself look classless and roguish—"

"Oooooh! I've never been roguish before! Maybe I should grow a rough, grizzled beard and mustache to match! I could become roguishly handsome, like—"

Before Emerald could interject, however, Satine had moved forward, her gaze never dropping as she looked up at the stallion.

"Cotton, come down."

Immediately, his entire body flooded down to the ground, plopping down on his haunches as he now stared up at Satine. She locked eyes with the other pony and kept her voice ever as firm. This time, she gave him no chance to interject or change the conversation.

"Cotton, your sister is trying to explain to you that by using such a familiar form of addressing me you're showing us both disrespect, and it _is_ unbecoming of a young prince, particularly when addressing his sister's personal hoofmaiden."

"But I—"

"No buts, young Prince." She countered, refusing to give him an opening. "I know you're excited to see your brother, and honestly you do have every right, but for now, you must contain that excitement, for more reasons than one, love: not only might Prince Star Dusk be in a precarious situation where such enthusiasm would do nothing but jeopardize him, his mission, and his reinforcements as well, but you never know who might be watching within our own walls."

"Satine's absolutely right, darling." Emerald added, now seizing the opportunity. "Star Dusk _is_ the Crown Prince of Equestria, yes, but that hardly means he doesn't have political enemies who could do damning damage to our family if they knew the truth of his absence and the nature of his mission—which, sadly, even _we_ don't know."

"She's right, Cotton." Satine concluded. "Star Dusk is in a most dangerous place at the moment, and even the slightest of mistakes could cost him—could cost him _everything_." She finished, looking him dead in the eyes. She couldn't communicate her dream to him, not with Emerald looking on, but she looked across the miniscule amount of air separating them, staring him not just in the eyes but well beyond, hoping he would catch her meaning.

The flare of life, the excitement and never-ceasing fun, the constantly-running line of humor and action, slowed down and dimmed for only a brief moment, and then—

A flash of understanding?

He nodded. "Ummm—hehehehe—sorry, mi'ladies." He bowed. "It's just—I miss Dusky and I really do get excited really really really really easy."

Satine and Emerald both nodded their joint understanding, both for _extremely_ different reasons.

"Quite understandable, darling."

"Oh yes, very much so." Satine added.

"Heh—should I go get the others?"

"Would you be such a doll?" Emerald asked. "Just gather them in Star Dusk's chambers—I shall be there momentarily to join you."

"Of course— _Princess_."

"Thank you— _my_ Prince."

Cotton Candy soon-after disappeared into the corridor outside, his voice no longer echoing through the castle as he made to do as his sister had requested. Once he was gone, the two mares turned to face one another.

"How did you—"

Satine giggled. "I'm a mother, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget? But—"

"Moonlight has the occasional excited outburst, so I've plenty of experience. The first trick is to understand that their excitement is nearly impossible to contain, so the key to surviving in a conversation during one of those outbursts is to not give them a chance to interrupt or change the conversation, which translates to don't stop talking, no matter what. Also, eye contact is vital to success. You have to be firm, but not mean."

"I won't question your methods, that's to be assured—no pony's _ever_ quieted him down so much so quickly."

Satine giggled again. "As I said, I've plenty of experience with Moonlight."

The two mares laughed and spent the next several minutes talking and speaking, not as Mistress and Hoofmaiden, but as friends—as sisters. Satine had never told Emerald this, before, but this felt so natural, so great, so much better than the relationship they often had to exhibit between themselves as a mistress and servant. Emerald wanted it to last forever, but of course knew it couldn't.

"Okay, darling, we must move quickly." Emerald explained, a vial of a honey-golden liquid appeared from thin air. Emerald's light green aura of magic surrounded the cork, popping it free of the lid and freeing the liquid within.

"Is that—"

"Polyjuice Potion." She finished with a nod of her head. "It was a dreadful recipe to follow, easily the most difficult potion I have ever attempted to brew, but I _did_ it! Eeeeee!" She squeaked happily, smiling broadly. "I—erm—you _do_ trust me, don't you?"

"Completely."

To prove her words, she used her own magic to conjure up a pair of scissors, which she then deftly manipulated to cut off two strands of her mane's hair—one strand violet, one strand white. The scissors vanishing, she then levitated the twin strands to the vial in Emerald's hooves and dropped them confidently into the container.

Instantly, the moment the first edge of the first strand made contact with the liquid, the concoction began to fizzle and bubble, sizzling and fizzing as it was at last completed. Emerald, her smile dimming, hesitated before offering it towards her friend.

"Worry not, mi'lady." She assured her Mistress, willingly accepting the tube. "I have known you all my life, _served_ you all my life—you have yet to do anything half-way. I trust you."

She smiled again weakly.

"I wish I had your confidence."

She offered the glass in a toast-like fashion towards the Princess. "Here's to your health, Princess Paramount."

And then, her mouth open, she tipped the vial over, the entirety of the contents within filling her mouth to the brim. She closed her mouth and swallowed it, momentarily stunned by the sweet taste.

She certainly hadn't expected this.

But before she could concentrate too much on the taste, her body was suddenly, irreversibly, lit afire. It was as though molten lava had burned away her blood and was now eating away her bones and muscles.

She could feel it—she could feel it all. She could feel her bones contorting and snapping apart to realign themselves into a new structure, turning her into Emerald's exact clone. Her muscles felt as though they were disintegrating and melting into nothingness.

She couldn't stop it. The force of it was greater than any sensation she had ever felt. Her mouth opened—

And she screamed.

And she screamed.

And she screamed.

With each scream it felt as though her very soul was forcing its way out of her body. No pain could rival this. Not the first fight she'd ever been involved in, not even giving birth to her own daughter.

Emerald paused just long enough to form a Silencing Spell around the parameter of her chambers before rushing forward and grabbing her hoofmaiden and holding her as she writhed and contorted with the pain of the potion's effect.

It felt as though it had taken forever for the potion to complete its course. Finally, at long, long last, however, the pain subsided and ebbed away, giving way to much-appreciated relief and stillness.

"I—"

"Sssh." Emerald whispered, still holding the young mare in her hooves and holding her steady.

Satine now gaining her strength back, Emerald turned both herself and the other Unicorn towards a full-wall mirror on the wall to their right—and Satine nearly screamed.

Nearly.

She had known, both from studies and from Emerald's explanation, that the potion would make her look exactly like Emerald. However, it was one thing to know what something would do, yet it was something else entirely to _see_ what it would do.

"I— _darling_ , I daresay you could become a master potioneer." Satine tested, finding herself pleased with the results of the potion. Emerald, apparently, shared that pleasure.

"Very well done, darling." She agreed. "Now, unfortunately the Polyjuice Potion does have some drawbacks, unfortunately."

"Like?"

"It doesn't clone memories, so there is some chance you might be asked something by one of the boys that I know—but you don't. Of course, that's not a major concern—you know almost as much about my life as I do."

"Of course." She agreed.

"In addition, if Star Dusk suspects I'm not you, for even a moment, a simple spell reversal spell could negate the potion. I—Saddy—"

Satine froze, her entire body going rigid and stiff. Emerald, even with their sisterly relationship, had only ever called her by that nickname only twice before, in all their lives, and neither time had been particularly pleasant, for either of them.

"I—Emes?" She asked, ignoring the fear rising up.

"You simply _mustn't_ allow Star Dusk to learn of our charade. He just barely even knows your name, but if he finds out you're impersonating me—"

"You're not suggesting Du—Prince Star Dusk would bring me to harm if he does learn the truth, are you?"

"I—what? Oh heavens no, darling, I would never suggest such a thing. My dear brother might be a manipulative, cold-hearted _bosh'tet_ when he's in command of the field, but he's certainly no brutish rogue—much unlike our father." She added as a side-note. "His mission is sensitive, more so because it involves—" She lowered her voice to a whisper, just barely enough for Satine to hear. " _Family."_

"Family?"

Emerald nodded. "I wasn't meant to find out, but I overheard Father, back when you brought me Star Dusk's remember, just before my first meeting with the Greycloaks. Do you remember?"

She nodded.

"Father sent him to Equestria to find some filly who's allegedly our lost sister. I severely doubt the truth to Father's words, but he claims she might be the key to unlocking the Elements of Chaos—"

Satine's heart dropped, and this time she couldn't hide her fear. Star Dusk had, even from his days as a small colt, been obsessed with the legendary Elements of Chaos, and—yes. She saw the accusation in her friend's eyes.

They both knew.

Celtic Flame had used the Elements to ensure Star Dusk would willingly do as he requested.

"You barely know my brother, Satine, I know this, but you've been family all our lives—even _you_ know how obsessed he's always been with those infernal relics. As long as Father's dangling the possibility of unlocking them in front of him, Star Dusk will do _anything_ he asks. What you told dear Cotton Candy—I fear it's far more true than you know—he's in a precarious predicament with where he stands, and if he should become distracted, such as if he were to discover our elaborate deception—he would become fatally distracted, and if that happens—" She visibly shuddered. "No, I shan't think on it."

"I understand, Emerald." She explained firmly. "Better than you might think."

"I'm glad, darling, I truly am. So please, let him always think it was indeed me who answered his summons."

"He'll never know the difference."

"Good. I—oh yes, dear me, I would be dreadfully remiss if I forgot to tell you about the potion's biggest drawback."

"What?"

"It usually lasts only an hour, but I found an alternate recipe that can stretch it out to a full-day period. But, you _must_ take another dose _before_ that period of time expires, or else you'll revert to your true form, so I've taken the liberty—" She paused, revealing a box containing countless vials of the potion. "Of preparing a full year's stock—"

"A—a full _year_?"

"Oh Satine, you're hilarious. I doubt very seriously it will take an entire year to return from Coltorado, but it is better to be prepared for a worst-case scenario."

"I—of course, mi'lady."

Emerald lowered her horn and cast a spray of silver mist onto her doppelganger, not stopping until it had fully saturated her entire body. Except—

She was fully dry.

"What—"

"A standard Disillusionment Spell." Emerald explained. "It'll keep you invisible to my brothers until we reach Equestria and can get our places switched. I mean, could you imagine their reactions if suddenly there were two of me walking around."

"Valid of point, of course."

"Indeed. Once I activate his spell, our cutie marks should return to normal, so when I do be sure to grab onto my shoulder, because I'll have the boys grab my hoof so that the portal takes us all to the same point in Equestria. And please, do be careful _not_ to step on any of them or touch them—I must say, there's _so much_ that could go wrong with this phase." She shook her head again. "So, then, any questions?"

"None, mi'lady—it seems rather clear to me."

"Well then, let us get the move on, yes? Too much longer and the boys might begin getting suspicious, and we can't have that."

Satine followed Emerald out of her chambers and back through the castle itself, following the all-too-familiar path between her quarters and her secret lover's chambers. When they arrived, they found that, true to Satine's instructions, Cotton Candy had collected his brothers and the lot of them was now waiting restlessly in his chambers.

"Right then," Emerald began. "I doubt I must explain to you why we're here—"

"Yeah, Emes, it's _pretty_ clear to me." Star Lance said, his dark blue form sitting next to the much larger brown hulk that was Country Buck. "Poor wittle Dusky just couldn't get the job done on his own." He spat on the floor before him. "So now we're gonna go charging to the rescue, save his pathetic, spoiled hide, and then he'll ride our coattails to victory, take the glory, and we'll live in the shadows, like a bunch of little bit—"

At Emerald's glare, however, his words fell silent, though the fire of his own glare easily matched her own.

"Star Dusk has asked for our help because he's clearly ran into some troubles that he can't solve alone, and if Star Dusk needs assistance then it's clearly something we should concern ourselves with."

"So we're supposed to go—where's he gotten off to again? We have no idea where we're going, we have no idea as to what we're walking into—"

"We're going to _Equestria_ , Star Lance." Emerald interjected. Immediately, all four of her brothers tensed up, leaning forward to pay renewed attention to her words. "Needless to say we all know what happened the _last time_ we were that far South." She continued, pressing forward with her newfound advantage. "Now, we're not to know why he's there, but I did overhear Father conversing about it, and I shan't tell you the details—that's Starry's place, but it _does_ involve family, and say what you will about the children of our Lord Emperor Celtic Flame, but we take care of our own."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Star Lance answered with a roll of his eyes. "I really couldn't care less—"

"Then Ah reckon yeh better _start_ carin', pilgrim." Country Buck interrupted, his deep, base voice more like a punch to his brother's face. "Ah'm not Dusk's biggest fan, either—he complicates things what should be simple enough fer a foal. But, he is are Crown Prince, an' more importantly, he's our _brother_. He's blood o' our blood, Star Lance, and when he calls we answer—he'd do the same if it were be any one o' us, and yeh know it's true."

"Yeah, I do—simply because he'd get no glory and wouldn't be able to lick Father's dirty brown parts if he didn't."

Satine, at this point, was taking deep, heavy breaths as she forced her eyes slammed shut. If her horn started sparking, the signature for Unicorns at the very limits of their emotional stability, it'd risk giving her presence away, and that wouldn't do—not at all.

"Yeh little—"

"You listen here, bub." Cotton Candy interjected, not giving his larger brother a chance to finish his words. "I don't care who you think you are, I don't care how good you think you are, or how strong you _dream_ you are, but Dusky is our big bubba and he loves us all, _loads_ , so don't you ever—and I _do_ mean _ever_ —speak to him like he's trash."

"Cotton, I don't think he's trash."

"Good, because—"

"I _know_ he's trash." Star Lance corrected. Cotton Candy growled and before Satine's brain could even register what had happened, Cotton Candy had not only jumped up to his hooves but had grabbed his older brother by the throat and slammed him into a stone wall, holding him several meters above the floor and pinned against that wall. Country Buck and Emerald moved forward in unison, set on calming the younger pony down, but his free hoof pointed towards his sister and brother, stopping them in their places.

"Listen, Star Lance." Cotton growled deeply. "You're just jealous because Star Dusk has more magic in his tail hairs than you have in your entire body. You're just jealous because he was chosen by that old pony whose name slips my tongue every time I think about him—"

"Master Orion?" Emerald offered.

"Yeah, him." Cotton took it. "You're just jealous because he was chosen to be Master Orion's apprentice and you _weren't._ You're just mad because you suck, your magic sucks, and your attitude sucks."

"I—"

"Remember all those long, long years ago when that big, fearsome Scary McScary Storm of Death, Destrution, and Doomy Stuff hit. When I was a little foal?"

"Yeh mean the hurricane?" Country Buck corrected, earning a brief glare from the blue Unicorn. "Yes, I mean the Hurrimean. Now, like I was saying—do you remember that night, _Lancey_?"

Slowly, his face looking scarily pale, Star Lance nodded his head.

"Remember how I couldn't sleep?"

Again, Star Lance nodded.

"Who read me my favorite nighty night stories until I fell asleep?"

"I—" He gasped, trying to answer. "I-I c-can't—"

Cotton Candy weakened his grip just enough so the other pony could speak. "Now, _who_ was that pony?"

"I—Star Dusk."

"And who— _who made fun of me because I was a little Scaredy McScaredy Pants?"_

"It—it was me."

"I know." He growled. "You know what, Lancey?" Cotton Candy released his brother. "Go on, bug off."

"What?"

"Get away. Forget about us, Star _Loser_. You don't care about us, so we don't care about you, you worthless piece of sh—"

"You little—"

"We don't need you for this, Star Lance—more importantly, we don't _want_ you for this."

"I—"

"We all know the truth—Star Dusk only has _four_ brothers—"

"Cotton Candy, that's a really mean thing to say to a brother." Tearbox interjected suddenly, earning himself a gaze from everyone assembled. Usually timid and shy, afraid of taking a stand, on any topic, Tearbox was on his hooves, and this time there was no sign of a surrender.

"Boxy—"

"Don't you _'Boxy'_ me, Mister." Tearbox cut off. "I understand you're upset with Star Lance, and that's you're right, no pony could blame you, but just because you're upset doesn't give you—or anypony else—the right to dress him down like that. Star Lance is our _brother._ Blood of my blood—Blood of _our_ blood, Cotton. We all make mistakes, we all do the wrong thing, but we forgive, we grow stronger, and we moved forward, not divided but as one. We are one.

"Star Lance is a vital part of our family. Our family is one massive puzzle and without him we are incomplete. Yes, he can be rather mean, and I wish he'd learn to be nice and be pleasant to be around, but even when he's teasing me or hurting my feelings—which he does a lot—I still love him because we're brothers, and I still trust him with my life, because I know he'll always be there when the frostwolves howl at the door."

Now Tearbox turned his attention to Star Lance. "And as for you, Lancey, I understand you have to live under Dusky's shadow—everypony thinks of him as the Crown Prince, _the_ son of Celtic Flame, the heir to the throne, and yes, we often fail to stop and think about your feelings or how you're holding up, and we do the same thing to Bucky, but it's not because we hate you or we don't care, but because we see you both as being strong, indestructible and dominant in all areas of life—we may not tell you, but we all depend on your strength and power, especially in our darkest times. I doubt he'll say it, but I bet Country Buck depended on your strength when he was a little foal too."

"Heh—you got that right; I _am_ indestructible."

Everypony assembled rolled their eyes. Star Lance shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"However," Tearbox continued, pressing forward. "On the other side of the bit, _you_ never stop to think how we feel or what _we're_ going through. Take Dusky for example, please: Celtic Flame puts so much pressure on him that either he's cracks beneath it, or he does what it takes to survive. He might have sired us, but Celtic Flame isn't our Father, not really—Dusky is. He's taken care of all of us at some point or another: while Celtic Flame was busy meeting with the G-G—" Tearbox shuddered visibly, unable to continue.

"The Greycloaks?" Emerald gently provided.

"Y-yeah them." He pressed. "While he was busy with them, Dusky was selling a favorite book to buy you your medicine for that case of Wheat Fever, even though Celtic Flame told him he'd denounce his claim to the crown if he spent a single royal bit on it."

"I—he _what_?"

"He never said anything, not because he was proud, or afraid that _bosh'tet_ might find out, but because all that mattered to him was that you survived and recovered. Your sour attitude has pushed him away, but you're his brother—moreover, you're his _twin_ , and he loves you dearly. He cared for you when nopony else could, when your own sire refused to."

"I—"

Emerald took her opportunity and joined in with the youngest member of their family.

"And Country Buck, darling, I also remember the time when you cracked your horn, the first time you used any substantial magic, and how he induced you into a twelve-day coma, sitting up with you the _entire_ time, with _no_ sleep, slathering your horn with medi-paste to heal the crack, a paste he himself brewed.

"And Cotton, _who_ brought you your Party Bazooka? _Who_ sat up with you when you cracked your neck from jumping up too high as a foal? Hmmmm?"

Each pony slowly, (and in Star Lance's case) grudgingly, nodded their heads.

"See?" Tearbox asked. "No, none of us are the Crown Prince. We're not the poster foal of the royal family, we're not the one mares name their foals after, we're not the ones who nearly won a war on foreign soil, _but—but_! None of that matters, because it all pales in comparison to what we _are_. We _are_ his brothers. We _are_ his sisters, and where he's always made us better and stronger, now it's our turn to do it for him. He's always there when _we_ need _him_ —now it's our time to return the favor, in full.

"Yes, we all carry Equestrian scars. We all hoped we'd never go back, but it doesn't seem to be in our future. All for one, one for all."

"Darling, I couldn't have said it better myself." Emerald commended.

"Umm—sorry for interrupting your conversation, Cotton Candy. I-I just—I w-wanted t-to m-make—"

"No biggie, Boxy." Cotton interrupted. "I guess we _all_ needed a reminder of what family means."

"Umm—Cotton?"

"You want some chocolate?"

"Oh yes please!" He answered happily, before remembering his first point. "But first—could—could you p-please—erm—could you let Star Lance down? I—if it's not too much trouble for you, that is."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He dropped his grip. "Sorry, Lancey."

"Don't sweat it." He turned to Tearbox. "Thanks short stack—guess you're not too useless after all."

Every jaw in the room dropped—none of them, not even Emerald, the eldest after Star Lance himself-had _ever_ heard Star Lance apologize, to anypony. Tearbox began blushing furiously.

Satine watched from her invisible hiding spot as Emerald began giving instructions as to what they would do once they reached Equestria, but her eyes never left the diminutive, pale

yellow form that was Tearbox, the black-and-green scarf ever-present around his neck.

He was the one. There was no question of it in her mind. If anypony here, if any member of her would-be adoptive family, were to understand the relationship of her relationship with Star Dusk were they to learn the truth, if anypony would accept her as his lover-turned-spouse, it would, she conclude, be Tearbox. Cotton Candy and Country Buck already knew, but they were alone, having thus-far kept to their word, to her immense relief.

"Okay, everypony ready?"

The male ponies nodded their head, grabbing onto Emerald's offered hoof as she slowly reached down and pressed her horn to her own cutie mark. Immediately a blast of black energy rocketed into the air before giving birth to a swirling vortex of dark, magical power that remained in its place.

Taking her cue, Satine placed a hoof upon her Mistress's shoulder, and Emerald, in turn, blasted a beam of energy into the vortex, connecting them to the teleportation spell that would take them to Equestria.

It felt as though a giant, unseen hook had caught her behind her stomach and jerked her irresistibly forward. Her hooves suddenly disengaged from the ground, and she could now feel the other ponies swirling around her on all sides. She tried to release her Mistress's shoulder so that she could maneuver and avoid hitting the others, but when Cotton Candy and Country Buck both smacked into her from each side, she knew it was too late. Thankfully, she knew they'd likely think it had been the other they'd hit, and not their sister's hoofmaiden.

Then—

Thankfully, she felt her hooves slam into solid ground once more, her knees buckling and giving way, sending her invisible form sprawling to the ground.

She reacted smartly. She rolled away from the others, making sure she was well clear of the other five ponies before beginning the process of regaining her vertical base.

For several long moments no pony spoke as they busied themselves with getting their bearings about them. Once they had, though, they began gathering around Emerald, who then used her horn to conjure a free-floating map.

"Okay, everypony, follow me."

As Emerald led them towards what Satine hoped was really Star Dusk, she found herself squinting as she looked around—

She'd forgotten.

It seemed impossible that the sun could be so fiercely bright, yet, her eyes also blinded by the bright greenness of the rolling hills around her, it was blazing merrily above her, lighting up the world around them as it never had in Chrysila. Suddenly, she couldn't blame Emperor Celtic Flame for his devotion to invading and conquering Equestria—she would much rather live here than in Chrysila.

It was only a scant few minutes before they found themselves walking into the outskirts of a small, quiet little village that was just getting its day started. They ignored the ponies busily moving about them, going about their day while paying little attention to the invasive group now in their midst. Then—

"Wait." Emerald whispered forcefully, motioning her brothers back away from—

Satine saw him. He was following a white Unicorn with a violet mane, a pony, she realized sourly, who looked almost _exactly_ like her, with a purple baby dragon on her back. Thankfully, giving her some relief, he looked more bored than anything, and she, of all ponies, knew Star Dusk simply didn't like boring.

She also had to physically resist the urge to run up and hug him, knowing too well how dangerous that could make things for all involved. Yet, she never took her gaze off of him. She smiled, a sad, defeated, resigned gesture—

"Umm—Emerald, is-is th-that a-a—"

"Darling, it sure is." Emerald answered. "It's an _Alicorn,_ and it's _not_ the Usurper."

"A _second_ Alicorn?" Country Buck asked. "That's not good."

"Well, he did say there was at least _one_ additional Alicorn when we spoke yesterday, so I guess we really shouldn't be surprised, but—"

"Ha! You ponies are so funny. She's a puny—she's the puniest pony I've ever seen. Heh—even Tearbox here could take him."

"Umm—I-I d-don't know about that."

"I _do_ , squirt."

"And yer a fool." Country Buck explained. "Even a _baby_ Alicorn has more magical potential than most _grown_ Unicorns."

"Yeah, good point, I _guess_."

"Okay, Star Lance."

"Huh?"

Emerald chuckled. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, if it was _me_ I'd charge down there and show them how awesome and powerful we are— _all_ of us. But—"

" _But_?"

"They'd know we were here. What—what if we took up observatory positions in a parameter around them and just watch, so that they're surrounded if they try any funny position. It gives us the element of surprise _and_ we're in a position to intercept anypony who threatens him."

"Very good, darling—Star Dusk would be proud—as am I, of course. But, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I—am I?"

She nodded.

"Think about it." Country Buck offered. "Remember your fight last week?"

"How could I forget—Star Dusk beat me at chess— _again_! He can't lose, even once!"

"Why not?"

"I—well, he _says_ he's always thinking six steps ahead, but—" He paused, his eyes going wide. "He _knows_ we're here. He's always thinking six steps ahead, so he _knows_ we'll be watching."

Country Buck and Emerald both nodded in satisfaction. "So—what, trust him to know if he needs our help or not?"

"Exactly, darling." Emerald explained. "Even if somepony were to attack him, he _might_ be capable of handling that pony himself, so it's important for us not to jump in before we're needed."

"I _guess_ that's a good idea—"

"So then, where should we post ourselves?"

"Huh?"

"We're giving you this chance to prove yourself, Star Lance, so tell us where to post ourselves and we'll see if it works."

"You—you're serious?"

"Very much so."

"But Star Dusk never lets me—"

"Well, darling, I don't know if you've ever taken the time to look, but I'm very _clearly not_ Star Dusk."

"So—"

"Do it."

"Okay then, time for you ponies to see how awesome _I_ am."

"Then show us."

"Country Buck, you have a thing for trees-see that big one?"

"Yup."

"Make yourself at home. Cotton Candy, go read the local paper."

"Yippee!"

"Tearbox, go find yourself a new pet."

"Umm—"

"Here." Star Lance added, tossing him a leather pouch jingling heavily with its golden load. "Think of it as a gift."

"Umm—thanks?"

"Emerald—you look hungry. I'm not _Prince_ Star Dusk, but would you like to do a brunch date?"

"Why, Prince Star Lance, that sounds like a simply _divine_ idea. I should be honored." She paused, looking at her brothers. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work, my little bronies."

Each pony moved out as ordered, not one of them questioning their oldest brother's commands. Emerald, Satine following invisibly behind, walked with Star Dusk towards a café next door to the café where Star Dusk was proceeding towards.

"I—Star Lance, I'll join you in a moment, darling—I see something I want to check out."

"Umm—okay?"

"Don't worry, dear, I shan't be but a moment."

"Sure thing, prissy sissy."

Emerald, laughing, deviated from Star Lance, and Satine, recognizing the ploy for what it was, followed her Mistress.

The pair didn't stop until they were in a narrow alley with no pony to see what was happening.

"Okay." Emerald declared, turning and washing a mist of her green magic over her hoofmaiden. "This is where we bid farewell, I fear."

"I—be careful, Emes." She whispered, now hugging not her Mistress but her life-long friend. "Please, _please_ do be careful, and hurry back, won't you? I already miss you."

"And I miss you as well, Saddy, but I promise this _is_ for the better. I'll explain more when I return, but this will make _everything_ so much better, for all of us."

"I—I trust you."

"And I you. I—" Emerald paused, looking around before looking back at Emerald. "Father, the uncouth _bosh'tet_ he is, chose you as my hoofmaiden, but fate and life have made you my sister. You may not have my blood, but you have my love— _you_ are family, from now until the end of time.

"I get back from Coltorado, I would like to use my power to release you from your bonds of service to me."

Her heart froze solid. Rare it was for any hoofmaiden or butler to be released from service, barring a severe act of disservice, betrayal, or death. It was possible—a rare collection had been so amazing at their job that their Master or Mistress had deemed them closer than family and had performed the Ritual of Release, but it was rare, so rare that it hadn't happened in over two centuries—

"I-I'm flattered, mi'lady, but—"

"I should miss your services, of course, but it _would_ be nice to have my sister by love to be my sister by law—"

"B-by _law_?"

"Come now, Saddy, _surely_ you don't think I'm so stupid?"

"I—well, no, but I f-fail—"

"You failed to keep a big secret from me, to be sure, but I forgive you."

"Emes?"

Emerald laughed. "You and my dear brother—yes, I know about you and your feelings for one another."

"I—you do?" She asked weakly.

"Of _course_ I do!" She giggled. "You think I bought that story you spewed earlier?"

"What?"

"Look, you and Cotton _clearly_ have a thing for each other, and while my Father would cringe, Cotton Candy is the second-youngest of the family, so he'd certainly accept it nonetheless. And I, for one, think it's _divine_ , truly I do. Poor Cotton, bless his heart, he _needs_ somepony in his life to balance him and calm him down—"

She had to force herself not to laugh, thankful her secret truly was safe.

"And of course you simply _must_ let me make your dress—free of charge, of course—I shan't accept no for an answer—it's the least I can do for my sister. I—just remember, Saddy; not even Cotton Candy can know I'm really you—that you're really me."

"Of course, mi'lady—our secret's safe with me."

"Just so: I know I can always trust you." She stepped back, conjuring, now, a beautiful emerald-and-silver dress from thin air.

"Did you—"

"I bought it in secret yesterday. Put it on and when you get to Star Lance just talk about how you simply _couldn't_ pass it up. He's brilliant, too much so for his own good, so he'll lap it up—erm—never tell him I said that first bit—poor colt's head is big enough as it is."

Both mares chuckled.

Emerald stepped back as Satine effortlessly slipped her borrowed form into the dress. Emerald then stepped forward again and fixed it before tucking a pink rose into her friend's mane, just behind her ear.

"You look beautiful, sis." Reaching forward and kissing Satine affectionately on the cheek. Done, she stepped back one final time.

"Well then—wish me luck."

Satine smiled and nodded, and then, with a sad smile and nod, Emerald disappeared with a _pop_ of green magic.

Satine bowed her head and didn't try to stop it as a pair of tears trailed down either eye and splashed onto the ground at her hooves.

"Good bye, Emes."

* * *

{ **Location:** Ponyville, Equestria}

"Just remember," Storm instructed to his smaller brother. "Don't be afraid to fight back against those bullies if you need to, _but_ don't be afraid to give them a second chance."

"You're not _serious_ , right? Please— _please_ tell me you're joking—"

"Look, everypony deserves a second chance. I mean—look at me. My last form nearly committed genocide and yet here I am, one-time protégé to Princess Celestia herself and now studying under her own favorite student, Twilight Sparkle, the Princess in Ponyville—"

"Yeah, but you forget the most important thing."

"What?"

Thunderbolt sighed. "They don't know it was you who annihilated the Trident. If they did—"

"Hmm—good point. But still, I'm sure they'd forgive me— _eventually_. The—the point is, Thunderbolt, you're always going to have more enemies in life than you'll ever have friends, so there's never any need to go making new enemies."

"And if they decide to be my enemies regardless?"

Storm smiled, conjuring up the three whoopee cushions he'd given his brother the day before. "In that case— _destroy_ them."

"Why, big brother, I'd _never_ dream of disobeying you."

"Uh-huh. Just remember—every action has an exact equal and opposite reaction."

"Pssht, I ain't scared."

And with that Thunderbolt took to the air, now racing towards the school, leaving Storm to shake his head at the younger Time Lord's bravado. He'd learn—as Storm had once learned, so too would Thunderbolt; he only hoped his brother wouldn't make his old mistakes along the way.

With Thunderbolt gone, however, Storm, for the moment, put his brother's troubles behind him. It was proving somewhat difficult, especially with the numerous lectures he already had swirling around in his head, to keep to his word and be the big brother rather than the father, but Storm knew, deep down, that it would ultimately be better for his brother. Besides, a small, mysterious voice kept reminding him, he too had once made many similar mistakes, and the few his own father or mother had been there to lecture him over had been made _worse_ because of the lectures, not better. So once again he reminded himself that the young Pegasus would need to make his own mistakes and figure his own ways out of them—if Storm kept pulling him out of the fires by his wings, he'd never learn nor grow, ultimately handicapping the younger Time Lord.

Instead, he turned his attention to the Earth Pony he'd spoken with the night before. Bon Bon. After she'd left, well up until he'd at long last fallen asleep, he'd continued replaying that memory of his father in his head. Either Bon Bon had somehow learned to travel through time, or else she was immortal, because he'd come to the obvious conclusion that the mysterious mare, identifiable only by a sapphire-and-pink mane, had to have been Bon Bon—there was no other way to explain it.

Well, _almost_ no other way.

It _could_ have been a parent, likely a mother; it certainly wasn't unheard of for parents to pass along physical attributes and traits, such as mane style, mane color, eye color, or even special markings, along to their offspring and even to succeeding generations. Yet, at the same time—

Storm shook his head. No, that explanation simply didn't feel right. Deep down, in the bottom pits of his heart, he _knew_ it had been Bon Bon, though how, or why, he didn't know. Just one more layer to a far larger mystery that seemed to grow every time he came within sight of solving it.

His thoughts remained on the unusual Earth Pony but instead turned now towards what she might be doing at that very moment. He'd watched from afar, the sun barely cresting the far Eastern horizon, as she'd boarded the train for Canterlot, almost certainly meaning that she was now on her way along the mission he'd given her—

A twinge of guilt rose up within him. No pony had yet accused him of it, but he'd used her. He hadn't lied to her—oh, no, even Omega would never have done so. The book, if his memory held its integrity, had mentioned a legendary lyre of astounding proportions, but it had mentioned something else as well, something Storm had so desperately tried to find during his adventurer days.

The Sorcerer's Stone.

It was the Holy Grail in the never-ending quest to discover the path to immortality. The Stone, or so it was rumored, could be used to produce the equally-legendary Elixir of Life, which could keep anypony, no matter how old, injured, weak, or near-death they might be, alive for all of time's creation. Of course, most ponies tended to overlook the one setback of the Sorcerer's Stone.

The effects were finite. One needed to steady, constant supply of the Elixir if one was to remain living and immortal. In other words, the user would be totally and unquestionably dependent on the Stone. If it was stolen, or destroyed, or otherwise tainted—

Storm shook his head. The Elixir was hardly his objective. He was, after all, a Time Lord; so long as he retained at least a single regeneration he was _already_ immortal. He doubted the Stone had ever been created with then intents of renewing a Time Lord's regeneration cycle, but, at the moment, it was his best lead, by far: if any artifact could do it, it would be the Sorcerer's Stone.

Another pang of guilt.

Perhaps he should have told Bon Bon the truth, but the fewer ponies who knew his secret, who knew what he was attempting to do, the better. Things had already gotten weird enough since his arrival in Ponyville; there was simply no telling what might happen if—

Immediately, Storm stopped, all thoughts erased from his mind. His hairs literally stood on end, his heart freezing and his body growing rigid. His jaw dropped open and even the sun itself seemed to but fall from the sky.

It was impossible.

No—it couldn't be, it just—no.

He closed his eyes and weakly shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his hooves furiously before reopening them.

It had been a figment of his imagination, that was all. He'd been thinking, subconsciously, of worst-case scenarios and had let his imagination get the better of him. Yes, that was it. It made perfect sense. He would reopen his eyes and everything would be normal and then he could go about the day's lessons with Twilight in peace.

Yep, sure thing.

No.

He reopened his eyes, and the smile that had _tried_ forming on his face dropped lick a box of rocks.

No.

He _wasn't_ seeing things. The scene unfolding before him was very much real, and there was little he could to stop what happened next from unfolding.

Twilight, ever radiant and present, was sitting at a café table outside, but she wasn't alone. Across the table from her, currently taking a sip of water from a cup provided, was a golden stallion with a short, orange mane that parted on either side of his horn. His violet eyes were fixated on the Princess before him—

No.

That wasn't true.

His _face_ was attuned to the Princess, as though he were paying undivided attention to her. However, his eyes slowly moved around, taking in— _something else._

Storm closed his eyes, his knees and legs and hooves suddenly almost too weak to support his weight and frame.

Star Dusk.

Perhaps, he allowed, the signs had been pointing to this reunion and he'd just ignored them. Perhaps he had noticed them but had been too firmly set in his denial of what they meant. Perhaps—

No.

It didn't matter.

None of that mattered, not now.

What did matter, the most important thing he needed to know at this very moment, was that Star Dusk, Crown Prince of Chrysila and one-time leader of the Shadow Invasions, was back, and Storm doubted his armies were too far away.

 _"Don't panic, boy."_ An old, familiar voice instructed, one he hadn't heard in a long time. _"You beat him once and you can do it again."_

No. The war had cost him everything, not just his last regeneration but his entire existence, his best friends—

 _"Don't panic, boy."_ That voice repeated. _"You might be mortal now, but you have something_ he _doesn't."_

Storm knew what the voice meant.

Surprise.

He had the element of surprise.

He'd regenerated since last they'd met, meaning Star Dusk had no idea who he was or that he was even there. One attack—

 _"Remember Rule One Hundred and Forty,_ boy _?"_

"Of course." Storm whispered. "Hit hard, hit fast, don't stop moving."

Storm suddenly knew what had to be done. It was dangerous, and if he missed it would all be over, but—

No.

He couldn't miss—he _wouldn't_ miss.

 _"Easy there, boy—it's nice to have your dander up but it's discipline what wins the day."_

And suddenly Storm realized who was talking to him. It was impossible, yet here he was. Ultimately, he realized, he was talking—he was talking to himself.

Sol Pyre.

Omega.

"Rule Fifty-Nine." He whispered.

 _"Life's a dance, you learn as you go."_ Omega finished, and then another thought entered Storm's mind.

He'd tried this before, ambushing Star Dusk during the early days of the war, and it had very nearly worked. However, he'd made a fatal mistake many warriors never recovered from—

He'd gotten tunnel vision.

He'd been so focused on Star Dusk that he hadn't seen—his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't paid attention to the one outstanding fact that proved true through the entire war.

Star Dusk wasn't alone.

He was _never_ alone. Where he went there were five other ponies not far behind—

He began scanning the crowd about him, hoping that—

Yes!

They were here!

Star Lance was sitting at a table only meters away, perusing the menu without actually looking at it. Cotton Candy, now slightly larger than Storm remembered, was on his six reading a newspaper while keeping both eyes, somehow, on, his brother. Tearbox, who, during the war, had been too young to do more than watch, was happily looking through the available pets at the shop to his right, and—

Yes!

The large tree not far behind Sugar Cube Corner held a large, brown Unicorn who was now scoping out the entire area—

Hang on.

No.

Something wasn't right here. Country Buck. Tearbox. Cotton Candy. Star Lance. Star Dusk himself.

One was missing.

The girl.

The family's second master tactician.

Emerald. Where was—

"Sorry, darling." A feminine voice said from behind him. Forcing himself to remain calm, Storm somehow managed to casually turn so that he could see the voice's owner, the missing silver Unicorn, approaching the table where her brother now sat.

"Wow, Emes—seriously?"

"Sorry, Star Lance, you know me—I think this dress is simply _divine_ and just couldn't bring myself to part with it."

"Well," He allowed. "At least it looks better than the ones _you_ make—"

"Why you uncivilized little flea bag—"

They were here, now.

All six of them.

A war was brewing and he alone had the one chance to stop it before it arrived.

 _"Hit hard, hit fast, don't stop moving."_

Storm settled on a two-pronged attack. First, he silently retreated to an alleyway where no pony would be able to see him, one, he ensured, was also hidden from the sniper Country Buck's vantage point. Next, bringing to life a spell he hadn't used in years, a spell his best friend, Forest Snow, had once taught him, he blasted a series of five blobs of magic into the air, each one splitting up and heading off towards its separate target. If it worked, he knew, none of Star Dusk's siblings would be able to move, each helpless and petrified as Storm delivered the first (and final) blow of the war to their brother-turned-leader.

Next, he turned his horn towards the sun itself, and immediately it began to glow, not with its usual silver aura of magic, but now with an orange blaze of solar energy.

A vortex of sunlight spiraled down from the sun and began wrapping itself around his horn, immediately lighting his entire body on fire. His blood boiled, his veins burned, and his saliva boiled away to dryness, but he took it, allowing the sun's energy to continue collecting in his horn.

Once he'd collected enough energy, he turned and exited the alleyway, now, his horn lit afire and burning fiercely with his collected energy. Ponies all around him stopped what they were doing and turned, whispering and gasping in awe and shock at the sight before them, for none of them had ever witnessed it.

Storm had secretly hoped his days as General Omega would be behind him, that the General of Destruction had truly died at the Trident, along with his best friends, alongside Bubble Cake Pie herself. But it appeared fate had other plans.

He stalked towards Twilight, and Star Dusk, who had briefly turned his attention towards the now-frozen Cotton Candy, never saw his approach. Not until—

"Prince Star Dusk of Chrysila!"

Now the entire core of town had died, going silent as Storm called out his old foe. The golden stallion turned towards him—and his jaws dropped, a stunned "Oh" Forming on his mouth.

"Not one more Equestrian shall fall to your wickedness. So sayeth I!"

And then he lowered his horn.

"AAAAARRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

And the blast of golden energy exploded from his horn, fringes of white surrounding a golden-orange vortex with yellow lightning crackling around the beam of the blast.

Star Dusk never moved.

* * *

 **Boom! So, what'd ya'll think?**

 **Just to be clear, the scene where Satine dreamt of Star Dusk, where he became like glass and shattered? Yeah-if you recognize it, cool, but if you don't, that's cool too. It's from the novel version of _Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones_ , the exact scene where Anakin, on his way back to Coruscant from Ansion, with Obi-Wan, has that very dream, only it's about his mother. I've always loved that scene-in my opinion one of R.A. Salvatore's best pieces of writing, and I decided it could work perfectly here. So, just as a disclaimer, thought I'd throw that out there.**

 **Also, did everypony catch the various nerdy references? WWE, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Doctor Who? Yep, they were in there. The Polyjuice Potion and Sorcerer's Stone were the biggest, to be sure-**

 **And speaking of: there's the debate over Philosopher's Stone versus Sorcerer's Stone. For those unaware, the title of the first _Harry Potter_ book differs: in its native UK, it's _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone,_ while in America it's _Harry Potter_ _and the Sorcerer's Stone._ While I'm American, I prefer Philosopher's Stone. However, for the intents of this story, I decided Sorcerer's Stone might be more appropriate, what with a Sorcerer being a caster of magic-you get the drift, right?**

 **So, who wants to wager with me? 25 bits on the game between Tia and Lulu, and another 20 on how long it takes Star Dusk to figure out that Emerald is really Satine and that his sister has gone AWOL for her own reasons, _if_ , provided, he figures it out at all?**

 **So, anywho, please feel free to tell me what you thought, and again, thanks to** The Big Review **for another amazing review-it's beginning to remind me why I first fell in love with writing, so again, thank you.**

 **Until next time, take care of yourself, and each other.**

* * *

 **And now, a Preview of Episode XIV...**

 **Rainbow Dash and Applejack wake up to realize it wasn't all some shared dream...**

 **Storm Ryder gets more than he bargained for...**

 **Emerald takes her first steps into a larger (and darker world)...**

 **Twilight begins to learn just what kind of teacher her pupil needs her to be, and that she might not be able to fulfill that role...**

 **And could a new dark threat be lurking in the shadows?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**


	15. Episode XIV: Long Shadows

**TGIF, EVERYPONY!**

 **So, apologies for the delay in posting, but this episode isn't just one of the longest in terms of word-count (ranking easily in the Top Five) but it's also the single-longest scene I've _ever_ written, either in original works or fanfictions. Aside from the opening scene, a majority-approximately 80%-of the episode involves only Star Dusk and Twilight, though Storm and Spike also make a major appearance. So, in this chapter, Star Dusk meets Twilight, Spike, _and_ Storm, all in the same conversation. What could _possibly_ go wrong, right?**

 **Also, a note: if you'll go back to Episode I (Chapter Two in the scroll-down box), you'll notice I've changed the story's formatting a bit. Why? Because, it's apparent, even to the blind, that this is going to be an incredibly long story, and so I've divided the story into parts, kind of like how a stage play might have different acts. Make sense? I figured it might help keep this story a bit more organized. Plus, it'll give our readers more of an idea as to what the next several episodes might entail.**

 **And, as usual, Hasbro owns _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and BBC owns _Doctor Who_. Now...TIME TO MAKE ZE MAGICKS!**

 **P.S. Please read my closing remarks as there's something big for all our readers who might be interested in helping an aspiring author out.**

* * *

 **Episode XIV: Long Shadows**

{ **Location:** Sweet Apple Acres, Equestria}

Bright, warm sunlight spilled in through the window, illuminating the bedroom with a natural warmth and beauty that was all but impossible to duplicate. Every sign of the darkness of night had vanished, leaving nothing but golden, red, brown, and orange dying leaves and a perfect, clear-blue sky in its wake.

Applejack's awakening came not as a sudden, final thing but rather a slow, gradual event. It began with the knowledge that she was still alive, her body still functioning as it should. Once her mind had taken stock of her physical and mental situation it then moved on to slowly factoring in her environment.

Fact: she was lying on her side, against something soft and extremely comfortable—she was still in bed. Fact: it was warm, much warmer than it should be. Fact: she smelt no smoke so the mysterious heat couldn't be contributed to a fire. Fact: there was a warm weight of some kind in the bed next to her. Fact: that warm weight appeared to be the source of the extra warmth. Her brain still working to fully come online, she absent-mindedly reached out, pulling the warm, comfortable weight close to her, never bothering to check where her hooves were going…

The next sense to come alive was his nose, and instantly a sweet, pleasant scent was filling her nose, her mind immediately setting to work decoding the information it was being given; in moments she'd recognized the scent as watermelon, with just the tiniest of hints of strawberries.

Her hearing returned to her next. Her surroundings were punctuated only by the sound of birds chirping outside. At peace, her brain still not yet awake enough to do even a primitive amount of thinking, she nestled her body in closer to that soft, comfortable weight of warmth, as though it were but a natural instinct. Her actions, though, started off a quick, nearly-silent chain of reactions. The near-silent sound of somepony shuffling beneath sheets filled her ears, but her brain, still in the early stages of waking up, failed to decode what this meant, just as it failed to decode what it meant when that warm weight began to move of its own accord.

There was something else—something—different. A—memory.

Yes.

A memory it was.

She could recall bits and pieces, more and more being randomly put into place within the memory. Two mares, two best friends, walking amongst half-picked apple orchards as they talked. And talked. And talked.

Their conversation had covered very nearly everything one could think of, from plans for the coming fall and winter holidays to the biggest dreams and even their greatest fears. It had been two of them, all night— _just_ the pair of them.

The orange Earth Pony.

The cyan Pegasus.

No—that wasn't right. Well, it was, but—they hadn't been just any pony. They'd been—

Her.

It had been her.

And Rainbow Dash.

Then…

 _Granny Smith reminded me of somethin' I fergot a long time ago."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Living here ain't what makes this place a home. This is ma home 'cause it's where Ah've made the best memories o' ma life. Ah reckon what makes a home is bein' able to feel comfortable and safe, bein' able to be yerself and let go of yer fears and yer stress. It ain't just the apples we produce that make Sweet Apple Acres so special, but it's the love we put inta it, yeh know? Ah've been treatin' these here orchards as ma job, not ma life. Thing is, though, this is ma life—and Ah'd like ta share it with yeh. If'n—yeh know—if yer a'wantin' to, that is."_

 _"AJ, I—wow. What—what are you saying, exactly?"_

 _Applejack leaned in closer, her voice suddenly going weak and hoarse, her words very nearly inaudible._

 _"Ah'm sayin' yes."_

 _"Yes? To what—"_

 _"Ta you, Rainbow. Ta me. Ta us."_

 _"I—" She gasped suddenly, realization creeping into her eyes as she jerked up to her hooves. "Ohmygoodness ohmygoodness ohmygoodness ohmygoodness! Does this mean—"_

 _"It means that we both have feelins fer one another that go beyond what it means ta simply be friends. Ah do love yeh, Rainbow, and Ah reckon yeh feel the same 'bout me—"_

 _"DUH!"_

 _"It means that yeah, Sweet Apple Acres is a part o' ma life, a big part, Ah'd say, but—it's like Granny Smith said—if Ah focus only on ma job Ah'm not really living. So yeah, the farm is part o' ma life—an' so are you; if yeh wanna be."_

 _"Of course—"_

 _"Whoa, slow down, Sugarcube." Applejack cautioned, clearly not finished with her words. "Let me finish."_

 _"Heh—sorry."_

 _"Yer ma best friend in all Equestria. Ah could never be maself if Ah didn't have yeh in ma life. Ah don't want us becomin' somethin' what's more than friends ta put are friendship at risk—"_

 _"I'm ahead of you on that, Applejack. Yeah, you are right; I do love you, like, seriously. But, there's no friend who challenges me, who pushes me, like you do. I wouldn't be as cool or as awesome as I am if it wasn't for you. Don't get me wrong—I totally want to date you, but I don't want to lose my best friend, even if it means we have to be just friends."_

 _"Exactly. So," AJ held up a hoof, an open invitation, the fate, not of their friendship, but of their love, now hanging on the Pegasus's next course of action. "Let's do it."_

 _"It?"_

 _Applejack nodded. "Let's do it. Us. Let's do us."_

 _"Us?"_

 _"Ah mean it, Rainbow. You an' me, not just best friends, but also marefriends."_

 _"I—you're serious."_

 _Again, Applejack gave a curt nod of her head. "Ah know it's risky, Ah know we're puttin' are friendship on the line, but—" She caught Rainbow's gaze once more, now staring deeply into her friend's eyes. "Ah reckon yer worth all the risks in the world."_

 _A tear, unsolicited, began to form in one of Rainbow's eyes. "AJ, that—wow—nopony's ever said anything like that to me before."_

 _"Ah want it, Sugarcube, Ah really do. Ah'm never as happy as when Ah'm with you. Yeh make me remember ta stop an' have fun, to pause an' smell the flowers instead o' just walkin' through each day—"_

 _"And you make me want something more than just glory and attention." Rainbow added softly, so very much unlike her normal self. "You make me want to walk instead of fly, to focus on something greater than myself. You—" She paused, gulping. "What if we screw it up? I mean, I'm awesomely perfect, yeah, I know, but this is totally uncharted territory, for either us—"_

 _"Oh yeah, Ah reckon we'll screw the pooch big time, an' Ah don't think there'll be anything we can do ta get 'round that."_

 _"I DON'T—"_

 _"But, no matter how bad we make a mess o' things, at least we'll be doin' it together."_

 _"Together?"_

 _Applejack nodded, her hoof still held out, ready for Rainbow Dash to take it in her own. "Rainbow Dash, would yeh—would yeh be ma marefriend?"_

 _Rainbow Dash's eyes went as wide as a beach ball. She'd known the conversation was approaching this point, she knew the question would appear at any moment, yet here it was, and she had absolutely no idea what to say or how to respond. Had it not been for the rapid, nearly-panicked rising in and out of her chest, one might have surmised she'd died._

 _"Uh—Rainbow?"_

 _"What's, up yeah?"_

 _"Are yeh feelin'—"_

 _Before the orange mare could finish her sentence, however, she had her answer. Rainbow Dash had jerked forward with a hefty shake of her head, wrapping her hooves around her friend's torso and flapping her wings rapidly, pulling both of them high into the sky, their forms but shadowy silhouettes against the moon hanging high in the night sky._

 _This time, neither mare forced it upon the other, but instead willingly, knowingly, met in the middle, their lips connecting in a blast of happy, glorified passion, and for the first time in their lives both Rainbow Dash and Applejack knew what it meant to truly fly with the clouds._

The force of the memory, playing through over and over, exactly has it had seemed to have occurred the night before, hit home true and hard this time.

Marefriends.

It couldn't—yet—it was. She had a marefriend. A _marefriend._ Not a _colt_ friend, but a _marefriend_. And her _best friend_ to boot.

No.

It couldn't be—must've been a dream. Yeah, that was it. There was _no way_ Rainbow Dash could have feelings for her, not when—

As if to prove her point wrong, another memory came floating to the surface, this of those same to mares cuddled up in bed, hooves around once another, worn out from their night, whispering weak "I love you"s before falling asleep in unison—

No.

Now she _knew_ it had to be a dream. There was simply no way in Equestria that those so-called memories were anything more or less than her imagination getting the better of her. After all, Rainbow wouldn't—

The last of her main senses, her sight returned to her next, finally awaking from its slumber. No longer was there the darkness that had dominated her during the night, the universe around her was now beginning to slowly grow lighter, now a light grey color, white now beginning to appear in the center of that greyness. Peaceful moments passed by without event, and at long last her eyelids fluttered open. Immediately, that fading greyness was replaced by something new, something she wasn't accustomed to seeing.

The rainbow itself was only a few close centimeters from her face. Green, yellow, red, purple, blue, and orange—in its full, unquestionable glory Rainbow Dash's mane was partially covering her head, the neon colors mixing with her own bright golden mane.

As though desperate to make sure she wasn't, indeed, dreaming and therein making it up, AJ carefully reached up and moved the strands of rainbow hair from around the head of her bedmate—

Her heart caught in her chest.

Rainbow Dash.

So it _hadn't_ been a dream, after all.

She could hardly believe it. The night before—her memories were now back in full, yet even now she couldn't really believe her luck. She hadn't really ever considered the possibility of a relationship with Rainbow Dash before the day before, yet now here she was, not even twelve-hours after the fact, it didn't seem real.

Could this itself be a dream? Could she still be asleep and simply be _dreaming_ of waking up with Rainbow Dash next to her?

It certainly didn't feel real, after all. On the contraire, it felt surreal, like it was all—a hoax. Her imagination. A dream.

Yes, that was it. Any moment now, she would wake up, alone under her blankets, her eyes opening just in time to watch the light blue sky start to grow brighter as night transitioned into day.

A single tear welled up in her eye. When she and Rainbow Dash had argued about it, she'd been adamant on not risking their friendship and, just as importantly, putting the future of the farm at stake. Yet, despite those protests she'd still dreamt of what it might be like. This—this felt better than any of those dreams, felt better than anything her imagination could possibly have conjured up, and yet—

Of its own accord one of her hooves reached forward, gently caressing her friend's face. As she continued, she briefly frowned. It certainly didn't _feel_ like just a dream—

And suddenly a maroon eye popped open, and immediately Rainbow was awake.

"AJ?"

And suddenly her heart melted all over again. A hint of fear mixed with relief was clearly evident in her friend's tone.

It _was_ real. It _had_ happened.

Applejack. Rainbow Dash. The best friends had become much, much more.

Applejack nodded her understanding, pulling the other mare closer and gently kissing her lips.

Yes. It was very much real. There would never again be any question, from either of them, on that score.

"Mornin' Dashie." She whispered.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! It's real! It—"

Applejack supplied another kiss, this time as a manner of calming her friend down.

"Ah'd reckon so, Sugarcube."

"Umm—any regrets?"

Again, AJ shook her head.

"Umm—AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean? I—I mean, now that it's—it's—"

"Yeh mean now that we're not _just_ friends?"

Now it was Rainbow's turn to nod. AJ, in turn, shook her head.

"Ah ain't got no idea on that 'un, Sugarcube. Don't reckon Ah've ever had a marefriend before—or a coltfriend, come ta think of it."

"Heh—yeah, me neither—"

"What?"

"I—"

"Yeh ain't ever dated anypony else before?"

Rainbow shook her head. "Nope—guess I've always been too picky."

"Heh—yeh sayin' Ah should feel special?"

"Well duh! But that's because you _are_ special, AJ—"

"Yer not so bad yerself."

"But—what does this mean for us?" Rainbow asked, again moving towards her initial question. "I mean, after—after this, we can't just go back to normal—can we?"

Applejack said nothing at first, but instead mused on the question. What _did_ their newfound relationship status mean, not just to them as individuals but as a unit? What did it mean to _them_?

"Ah—Ah don't reckon we can go back to what was normal befer—that's in the past now." She began "But that don't have ta be a bad thing. Ah reckon now we spend time together, like we did before—well," She amended quickly. " _Almost_ like before, though now Ah reckon we'll spend more time together than we did before."

"Oh yeah! I—"

"Ah think the biggest difference will be this."

"What—"

Before Rainbow could finish her sentence AJ had leaned in for another kiss, finding her marefriend more than receptive to the gesture. She was certainly quick enough in returning the gesture. Their hooves wrapped around one another as their tails became tangled up in one another, yet not one of them cared.

Once the gesture was broken, AJ nuzzled her noze into her partner's before leaning her head against her friend's chest, at which point Rainbow Dash wrapped her hooves, almost protectively, around her neck and head.

"Ah reckon it'll be mostly the same between us, only now are feelings are out in the open. We're still us, only now we're—well, we're _us_. We'll have decisions to make that involve both of us, an' Ah reckon we'll have ta work together, not apart.

"Ah also think it means we start explorin' a future between us, not just datin', but—"

"I—you mean _us_ , as in _marriage_?"

"Well, Ah reckon that's what the main purpose o' datin' is, so yeah. Mind yeh, it's still a long ways off, _if_ at all, but if we're together long enough Ah think it'll eventually come up."

"Applejack, I'm—are you nervous?"

"Heh—terrified would be more like it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Ah won't lie. Yer ma best friend, Sugarcube, an' if things go wrong Ah not only risk losin' ma mare friend but ma best friend as well."

"Maybe we shouldn't—"

"But, at the same time, if things go _right_ , I keep my best friend while gainin' somethin' new, something that would grealy better ma life. An' _that_ terrifies me more than anything."

"It does?"

"Oh yeah." Applejack explained.

"Why?"

"Well, before now yeh've always been ma best friend—yeh've seen sides of me few ponies, even the girls, have ever seen. But yeh've not seen the deepest part o' ma soul. There's always been that door, that room Ah've closed even ta _you_ , but now—Ah think part of us bein' tagether means yeh now have free access ta that hidden room. Yer gonna see me at ma best, but yer also gonna see me at ma worse. Yer gonna see me at ma strongest—an' at ma weakest. Ah think a lot of ponies get involved in relationships not realizin' how ugly it can get, and it gets ta be too much for them. And it's the same reversed—Ah'm probably gonna see sides of ma best friend Ah ain't ever seen before, and Ah'm terrified beyond explanation of what yeh'll think o' me when yeh see me at my weakest, or when Ah'm most hurt. Ah don't reckon Ah've ever let anypony in that close ta me before, so yeah, it's got meh scared right good, because Ah ain't got no idea of what ta expect or what might happen."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Rainbow Dash confessed. "And I'll admit, I really, _really,_ don't good with mushy-wooshy emotional stuff—like, at all."

"Ah—"

"But you _are_ my best friend, AJ, and now, you're my marefriend. You hold my heart, and it's scary, but I also feel safe. I know things might get ugly, but like you said last night, even if we make a _total_ mess of things, even if we're both scared like little fillies, at least we'll be doing it _together_ , and that makes me feel better, about _everything,_ because just me, yeah, I'm _totally_ awesome, but with you— _us—_ we're both totally _unstoppable_."

"So then, no matter what—tagether?"

Rainbow smiled, locking hooves with her marefriend. "Oh yeah, _always_."

How long they lied there, wrapped up with each other, neither Applejack nor Rainbow Dash could ever say. For the first time in as long as she could remember, however, AJ didn't have the overwhelming urge to get moving with her day—for the first time, possibly in her entire life, she wasn't afraid of sleeping in late.

That soon changed, however. Momentarily looking up over the cyan form she was growing entirely too comfortable with, she realized quite suddenly just how late in the morning it had grown.

"Dagnab it." She growled, sounding half-defeated half-angered. "Ah'm sorry, Sugarcube, but Ah've gotta get movin'; we're already behind on the daily buckin'—"

"Nope." A deep, bass voice answered. A red leg pushed open her door before a matching head popped into through the crack now created.

"What?" AJ asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah said 'nope'." Big Macintosh repeated.

"Ah ain't deaf." Applejack growled. "Ah meant, what do yeh mean, 'nope'?" She asked, ignoring Rainbow's giggling fit set off by her near-perfect imitation of her older brother.

"Does nope mean anything else?" He asked calmly.

"Now yeh listen ta me, Big Macintosh—don't go usin' yer fancy-shmancy edubication on me—"

"It means the North Orchards are done." He answered. "Yeh ain't the only buckin' pony in the family."

"Ah— _you_ finished the North Orchards?"

"Eeyup."

"By yerself?"

"Eeyup."

"Wow—"

"An' Ah've started on the East Orchards."

"So yer sayin' we're way ahead o' schedule?"

"Eeyup."

"Well then, Ah'll grab some breakfast an' then Ah'll be out ta the North Orchards ta help yeh—"

"Nope."

"What?"

"We got fences down in the North Orchards." Big Mac explained. "Ah don't know what happened, but we need 'em fixed as soon as possible."

"Yeh sure we're that far ahead?" She asked. "By maself it'll probably take meh all day ta fix that fence."

"Eeyup—"

"Well yeah, but you won't be _alone_."

Applejack's head turned towards the Pegasus, who had, thus far, remained silent, her eyes squinting even harder. "Do what, now?"

"You heard me, _Sugarcube_." Rainbow laughed, stopping suddenly to glare down over at her marefriend. As though to make her point, she jumped up out of the bed and began hovering just above Applejack. "I've got no plans for today, so I'm like really going to help you out."

"Uh-huh." Applejack responded, unconvinced. "And do yeh even known anything 'bout mendin' fences?"

"Nope, not at all." Rainbow laughed. "But lucky for me I've got the _best_ fence-mending teacher in all of Equestria."

"Eeeyup."

Applejack's head jerked almost-painfully towards her brother. "Ain't no pony asked fer nothin' from the peanut gallery."

She then turned back to Rainbow Dash.

"Sugarcube, Ah know yeh mean well an' all, but Ah can't ask yeh—"

"Yeah, and you're _not_ asking." Rainbow argued. "I'm _offering_."

Neither of them noticed Big Macintosh, a smile on his face, disappear from the now-open doorway.

"Rainbow—"

"Don't argue with it, AJ." Rainbow laughed. "This farm is important to you, and you're important to me, so this farm is also important to me. Besides, spending a whole day with my marefriend, seeing her in her prime, what could _possibly_ be more awesome?"

AJ chuckled, now clearly understanding that there would be no winning this argument. "Ah love yeh, Sugarcube."

"Of course you do—I'm _awesome._ But, you're even more awesome, AJ." She fluttered down, wrapping her friend in another hug as they fell back onto the bed, content and secure with the day to come."

* * *

{ **Location:** Ponyville, Equestria}

Upon his arrival, the purple Alicorn bowed her head in a formal greeting, bringing him to an immediate pause. He couldn't explain why, but he immediately felt a great, tense weight beginning to lift from his shoulders. At last—somepony who was willing to show him at least even a _mediocre_ amount of respect, forced or otherwise, and who didn't seem to feel—or exhibit—the immediate need to lord over or threaten him.

"Greetings, Prince Star Dusk." She said kindly as her head dipped. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess in Ponyville."

"Your Highness." He returned, bowing his own head in kind. Though his father would undoubtedly cringe and fume over seeing his eldest heir bowing to a proclaimed Equestrian Princess he nevertheless decided that, for now, he would play along. And besides, he added, she'd earned _that_ much simply by the attitude she'd first displayed upon meeting him, and to him, right now, that mattered as much as anything. "Nice of _somepony_ to take time from their busy day for me without expecting fealty or scaring me halfway to Tartarus."

"Umm—do what, now?"

"Erm—nothing." He quickly retracted, putting his recent experiences with Equestrian royalty out of his mind; no need to think about that, not right now. He raised his head. "Let's just say you're a fresh change of pace from my more recent experiences with— _foreign_ rulers."

"Oh. I'm—uh, I'm sorry to hear that." She apologized hesitantly, not sounding quite like she knew what to say in response. "So, are you nervous about being in Equestria?"

"I—"

"Because I know I'm nervous about meeting somepony from Chrysila, never mind the heir-apparent himself."

"Well—"

"I mean, there's so much rich history there—I hope you don't mind; I brought a small book to take a few short, brief notes."

"W—"

Before he could think beyond that initial word, however, a massive—no, a _behemoth_ —royally violet book, something more akin to an ancient textbook, formed from thin air, plopping down on the table behind the small princess pony with a heavy _thwak_ , a sound sharp enough to cause the ponies around them to stare in their direction, a mixture of stunned surprise and agitated annoyance on their face.

"Heh." She whispered, her face turning an almost-cute shade of pink as the heat rushed to her face. "Sorry."

" _Brief_ , huh?" He asked, a rush of amusement starting to surge through him. "Y'know, Princess, I have this funny feeling that that word doesn't mean quite what you _think_ it means."

"Yeah—I maybe possibly sometimes _might_ get a little—umm— _too_ excited?"

"Know how you feel there."

"I mean—I've read a _lot_ on Chrysila, but I've never met anypony from there before. This is almost a dream come true."

"You—"

"Our knowledge of your Empire, beyond basic history, is _surprisingly_ lacking, now that I think about it."

"I—"

"It's almost like somepony doesn't _want_ us to know anything in-depth—"

"Gee—wonder who _that_ could be." Star Dusk answered dryly, only to realize Twilight hadn't seemed to have heard him.

"I mean—why anypony would want to block the flow of knowledge between our kingdoms is beyond me, but still—"

"How—"

"So, first question—"

Before she could finish a flash of crimson magic wrapped itself around her muzzle, forcing her silence upon her and at last giving Star Dusk a chance to get more than a single word in at a time.

"Sorry Princess—you know about Chrysila—I mean, besides the fact that it exists?"

"What?" She asked, his spell dissipating to allow her to respond. "Yeah, _of course_ I do—why wouldn't I?"

"Because, first, my Lord Father's driven himself to an early grave trying to keep even the tiniest amount of information about Chrysila from reaching Equestria, and second—"

"I—hang on; he's actually _restricted_ information to Equestria."

"Well, now we know your hearing's in excellent condition. Good job, Princess, congratulations, you can hear. How wonderful."

"Why the hay would he do that?"

"Because—"

"Knowledge is meant to be shared, not hoarded."

"I—"

"I mean, Princess Celestia doesn't keep _him_ from learning about _us_."

"Well—"

"Seriously, the nerve of some ponies."

"Pri—"

"Is he trying to hide something?"

"Obvi—"

"Like the fact that he's found the legendary Golden Horseshoe?"

"That's just a myth—"

"That may be, Prince Star Dusk, but several ponies have left separate, yet nearly identical, accounts of having seen it, only for it to disappear when they approach it, and their stories are nearly identitical."

"Yeah—it's called _plagiarism."_

"I—"

"I mean, seriously—you seem learned and intelligent, yet you believe in an Old Mare's Tale? They're called _fictional_ for a reason—"

"Scoff if you must—"

"And that—no, that's not it." Star Dusk interjected, forcing the conversation back on its original track. "Did it not occur to you that we're so isolated because—"

" _Oh_! That."

"What?"

"You think because of the contested history between Chrysila and Equestria, and because _you_ led the army that nearly conquered Equestria once before, a history that's led to the full cessation of diplomatic relations between the Empire of Chrysila and the Kingdom of Equestria, that I'd not be allowed to study what history texts we have regarding Chrysila."

"Yeah—to be honest, that seems kinda—"

"Counterproductive?"

Star Dusk nodded.

"Well, now that I think about it, I never thought about whether or not Princess Celestia would care about me learning about Chrysila." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Most of the time it was recreational reading."

"I—"

"She's always encouraged me to never stop learning."

"I—"

"Of course, then again you _did_ try to conquer Equestria by force."

"And almost succeeded." He pointed out quickly.

" _And_ almost succeeded." She added. "And I'm sure some ponies, on _both_ sides, expect another attempt, but that's—umm—water under the bridge. Wind beneath our wings."

"I—whoa, wait a sec, there, Princess; you're serious?"

"I—yeah? Am I? Umm—what am I serious about?"

"About moving on?"

"Moving on?"

Star Dusk nodded, genuinely confused. "So far I've met only a hooffull of ponies in Equestria—as in, actually _talked_ to them, and so far the _Crystal Princess_ was the only other pony willing to—"

"Oh my gosh! Cadence!"

"Huh?"

"You said the Crystal Princess, as in the _Princess of the Crystal Empire_ , right?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Oh—her name's Cadence." She's my foal sitter—well, she _was_ my foal sitter, but now she's my sister-in-law."

"You—your _SISTER-IN-LAW?!"_ He exploded, suddenly unable to comprehend what it was she was telling him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I—then that means you—he—I—Shining Armor's your _BROTHER?!_ "

"I—oh, you've met him?"

"You could say that, sure."

"He didn't trust you?"

"No."

"Attacked you as a warning?"

"Yeah."

Quick to judge because you killed Uncle Alphie?"

"Yup."

"I see."

"I—"

"Don't worry about him; he'll come around soon enough." She laughed with a roll of her eyes. "Before he married Cadence he was the Captain of Princess Celestia's Royal Guard; he could occasionally get a _bit_ overzealous when it comes to protecting Equestria."

"A _bit_?"

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'd never known him of just _attacking_ a foreign representative before, _especially_ one travelling under a banner of peace."

"Look, no worries." Star Dusk countered, raising his hoof in objection. "That war—it was ages ago, and we _all_ lost a _lot_ because of it."

Bubble Cake Pie.

No.

Not here. Not now.

For the first time since arriving in Equestria he'd found somepony who was genuinely giving him the benefit of the doubt, who was giving him the chance to operate without being accuse of secretly plotting a renewed war—even though he _was_ secretly plotting a renewed war.

She was naïve, of course, certainly too raw a ruler to see just how stupid she was being, _especially_ if Celtic Flame got his way and—Star Dusk hated to admit it—but even with news of _four_ Alicorns now standing before him it was all but assured the Emperor would try his best to launch a second Equestrian invasion. And, speaking just to himself, following his recent encounters, particularly with Shining Armor and Princess Luna, he was very much tempted to do what he could to aid his father.

"But anyways, would you like to sit?" She asked, motioning to the table where she'd been sitting previously. "I'm sure you're tired—from the Crystal Empire to Canterlot to Ponyville in only a day, _after_ the trip from Chrysila to Equestria? I would be seriously surprised if you got _any_ sleep."

"Uh—yeah, sure. I—"

"This is my favorite café in Equestria." She explained, graciously allowing him to seat himself first. "And I even had the chef prepare a Crystalized Tomato and Hay Salad."

Star Dusk nearly coughed from his surprise. That dish had been invented, centuries before, in Chrysila, and the recipe had been a closely-guarded secret for—

"I must admit, he did seem _kinda_ surprised and unfamiliar with the recipe, but he's one of the best—I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"I—thank you."

And what had surprised him the most, even more than her, a foreign Princess, going out of her way to extend every possible courtesy, was that he actually meant that.

Weird.

He nearly shook his head; he didn't like it.

No. No he didn't.

He ignored this thought, a new one now entering his mind to replace it.

Had she simply guessed that this was one of his favorite plates, one of his favorite meals, or rather—had she known? Against all odds, against every possibility known to pony-kind, did she—or the Usurper—have eyes in Ziost itself?

He studied the young mare for just a moment, and immediately dismissed the notion. As lucky a guess as it might be, it had been just that: a guess.

"Oh, it's no problem." She dismissed happily.

"I—apologies, Princess—"

"You can call me Twilight—"

"Apologies, _Princess_." He repeated, somewhat more forcefully this time—it wouldn't do to get too familiar with a pony who might one day—sooner, rather than later—be his enemy. "But, I must know; why are you so set on—on—well, on believing in me?"

"Oh, you mean giving you the benefit of the doubt as to your intentions?"

"Well— _yeah_."

She shrugged. "I'll be honest—when Princess Celestia sent me here a few years ago, I thought it was the biggest mistake of my life, and of hers, too. I spent a _lot_ of time resenting her, because I felt like I was being put on some invisible shelf, like I'd done something wrong.

"But then I met my friends, and—they opened my eyes. They showed me the value of friendship, of honesty, loyalty, generosity, kindness, and even fun and humor. I've seen—and learned—so much since coming to Ponyville. I became an Alicorn. I saw a baby dragon defeat the most vicious and powerful Unicorn in history. I saw love drive back a hungry hoard of changelings—I even saw the return of _Nightmare Moon_ —then saw her _redeemed_. If somepony who became as evil as the Mare in the Moon could be turned good and make amends for her mistakes, then—well, the so can you."

"I—erm—so it's true, then? Nightmare Moon really is Princess Luna?"

"She _was_." Twilight kindly corrected.

"I see. How did she—I mean, _who_ could possibly redeem her? Even in Chrysila, she's widely considered every bit as evil as the greatest villains of history, even likened to King Sombra himself—"

" _I_ did."

" _You_?" He asked, sure he'd heard her wrong. " _You_ redeemed Nightmare Moon?"

"Not really—well, I helped. But truly, it was my friends, and only because we'd just managed to unlock the Elements of Harmony."

His heart froze in place as he actually choked on a drink of water he'd just taken. No. This couldn't be. It was impossible. The Elements of Harmony had long ago been declared fictitious by Chrysila Intelligence, but a propaganda tool devised by Equestria, Celestia herself included, to legitimize her claim to the throne of Equestria. After all, who could possibly question the right to rule of the pony who'd unlocked all six Elements of Harmony?

" _You_ wield the Elements of Harmony?"

"No—just one of them; the Element of Magic."

So—they _did_ exist, after all. Even more importantly, there were multiple wielders. He made mental notes to record this; only a day into his foray into Equestria (not counting his three-day voyage from Chrysila to Equestria) and already he'd uncovered a treasure trove of intelligence that would make his father a _very_ happy stallion indeed.

Of course, he also realized the danger this created, and he wasn't happy about it: the Elements of Chaos were considered to be amongst the most powerful, dangerous magical relics to exist in Chrysila. If the Elements of Harmony were indeed real, then, given their full, total lack of knowledge on them, he would have to assume they were, at minimal, at that same power level, and whereas Chrysila had yet to discover, much less harness, their localized Elements, Equestria had already deployed their own Elements, seemingly to great effect.

No.

He hated it, and he suspected his father would hate it far more, but, right now, a war with Equestria would be more than just simply dangerous—it was impossible. Still momentarily ignoring Twilight Sparkle, he quickly ran the numbers and the facts through his mind.

He didn't like the results.

The first war: he had led four of his five brothers and his sister, and they in turn had led the Chrysila Armies in the invasion of Equestria. They'd been discovered by a wayward vigilante pony hero, and though she had died for her troubles the alarm had nonetheless been raised. Equestria had responded, sending its golden trio, the Equestrian Triumvirate, to raise an army to counter the threat his own forces had posed. Celestia had been Equestria's sole Alicorn, its sole Princess, whereas Chrysila had known no Alicorn citizens. Neither nation had unlocked its resident Elements, either Chaos or Harmony.

Now, on the precipice of the second war—he had _five_ brothers and one sister to help him lead a new army on that same old march. The Equestrian Triumvirate were all dead, and Equestria seemed unprepared for renewed conflict. However, now Equestria had _four_ Alicorns, rulers all, while Chrysila's Alicorn population had not changed at all. Chrysila had still not uncovered the Elements of Chaos, but one of the Alicorns, the youngest of the lot, had helped not only find the Elements of Harmony but to weaponize them. They'd lost their Triumvirate, but gained the Elements of Harmony, a fair trade for them, but an unfair one for their foes.

He also had a daughter. And a mate. It was his greatest secret, one only two ponies alive knew, but it was still relevant all the same. He could do nothing that would jeopardize either of them, not now, not ever. Their safety had become but his top priority.

This all translated to only one thing: there could be no war. Not right now, perhaps never. One Alicorn, according to a conversation he'd once had with Master Orion, his personal mentor, was worth several hundred Unicorns in terms of magical ability. And with the Elements of Harmony against them—

 _'You're wandering, young Lord.'_ A silent voice whispered. _'Keep your focus on the here and now, where it belongs.'_

Of course. He wasn't here just to scout the path ahead for their new armies, but to find his lost sister, who, if Celtic Flame was to be believed, was the key to unlocking the Elements of Chaos, and in turn, if successful, they might be more capable of countering Equestria.

Yes.

He returned his attention to Princess Twilight, now putting all thoughts of warfare and combat from his mind—complete his current mission and everything else would fall into place.

"So, tell me, Princess—has Princess Celestia told you why I'm here?"

"She says you're looking for your—sister?"

Star Dusk nodded. "My sister, yes. My Lord Father—he grows old, and as old ponies are so apt to doing, he grows wary and longs to see past mistakes corrected."

"Past mistakes?"

He nodded.

"He sent a daughter away, and in his—erm—old age he longs to see her again, to seek her forgiveness and ensure she understands why he so banished her."

"I see—and _why_ did he banish her, exactly?"

"Assassination attempts." Star Dusk answered quickly, now beefing up the lie he'd constructed. "My Father, over the course of his reign, has amassed many a vengeful enemy, Princess, many of whom want to ensure he feels the greatest of pain—"

"Well gee, I couldn't imagine why—"

Star Dusk's eyes narrowed, and Twilight quickly reddened.

"Apologies, your highness, it's just—I've heard that your father can be rather—umm—"

"Ruthless?" Star Dusk finished. "Furious? _Evil_?"

"Well, _yeah_." Twilight agreed. Star Dusk, in turn, chuckled.

"My Lord Father has been accused of many an atrocious crime, Princess, but nopony has _ever_ accused him of being a kind, loving pony."

"I—"

"I've seen him disembowel servants simply for fetching him the wrong flavor of drink, or sentencing squires to death for lacing his armor up too slow. My brothers, my sister, we've lived our entire lives in fear of failure, because our Lord Emperor does _not_ tolerate failure, and you're something special if he gives you even a first chance, so forget a _second_ chance."

"But you failed to win him the war, and you came out okay, so he can't be that—" She froze, flinching as he turned a frozen stare upon her.

"Did I?" He asked darkly.

"I—sorry. I didn't mean—"

Star Dusk shook his head. "Don't—you have nothing to apologize for. It is widely known Celtic Flame isn't the kindest, or gentlest, of parents, nor is he a benevolent ruler. However, that said, he has, nonetheless, given my sister, my brothers, and I the tools and knowledge we need to survive."

"How? If he doesn't love you—"

"I never said he doesn't love us."

"Do what now?"

"Princess, I know he's evil, I know he's demented, and twisted, but at the end of the day, deep down, so deep, perhaps, even he himself is unaware of it, he does love his family. I'm the oldest of my brothers, and older even than Emerald, so I remember things even my twin seems to have forgotten. I remember him on days when the fog of rule seemed to have dissipated, such as when Emerald broke her leg climbing a tree, and he stayed up, middle of the night, so exhausted he could hold only one eye open, yet he stayed up, splinting her leg and taking care of her. Some might say he did it because he didn't want his precious family's name to be tainted by a cripple, or because he still had uses for her, but me—I saw the tenderness in his hooves, the concern in his eyes. Today, now that we're older, perhaps, that kindness has been burned away, but still, it did once exist. I can't testify as to what happened to him, but he _does_ love us. Yes, he's cruel, and yes, calling him an evil piece of trash is being cruel to evil pieces of trash everywhere, but the fact remains—my family has survived certain destruction because of his lessons, painful and cruel as they were."

"I—" She trailed off with a frown, as though struggling to form her thoughts. He could see the question, the wonder, even the subtle fear. Suddenly, he seized his chance—now. This was it. He could allay her fears and perhaps, just maybe, he could win himself some room to breathe and operate freely.

Now was his chance.

"Ask."

"Huh?"

"Ask." He repeated. "I meant what I said—I have no ulterior motives here, I'm playing no games, I assure you. I want to find my sister, get to know her, and return her to the home she was taken from. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. I want to be as honest as possible with you, so, if you have a question, ask; as long as there aren't any state secrets involved, I'll do my best to answer."

"Okay—something's not making _any_ sense."

"And that'd be?"

"Your sister."

"Emerald?"

"No; the one you're searching for."

"What about her?"

"Well, you said your father hid her in Equestria to protect her from assassins."

"Mhmmm."

"But the pony you just described sounds _nothing_ like a coward."

"I—"

"I mean, if assassins were targeting _my_ daughter, I'd do everything I could to stop them."

"Well—"

"He sounds like he'd have used her for bait, captured the assassins, tortured them for information on who hired them, executed them, then confront the ones trying to kill her."

Star Dusk hid his surprise—she _did_ have a valid point, one, surprisingly enough, that he hadn't thought of before. No—it'd not do for her to know this. Not at all.

"I'm sure he tried, but—look, Princess: Chrysila's been plagued for over a decade now by a band of rebels and dissidents unhappy with my father's reign over them—"

"Can you _blame_ them?" She asked suddenly. "He's _evil_! I mean—"

"No, I can definitely see their issues, but the thing is—Chrysila has _many_ enemies, your highness, not just domestic, but _foreign_ foes as well."

 _'Such as your beloved Princess Usurper.'_ He added silently, anger beginning to well up. However, he maintained his cool cover.

"If our citizens want a change of leadership, there are ways to do it _without_ armed resistance—"

"Like _what_?"

"Well, the Elder Council." Star Dusk answered quickly—judging by her face, perhaps a bit _too_ quickly. "It's a group—"

"The Elder Council is a secretive group comprised of thirteen ponies who advise the Lord Emperor of Chrysila and vote amongst themselves to decide on the biggest issues facing Chrysila. Most citizens of Chrysila believe the Elder Council is a myth, that the Emperor reigns with complete power, and therefore they'd never know _how_ to bring their concerns before them."

Star Dusk was stunned, and now he immediately found himself reassessing his initial judgement of the young Princess. She was sharper than he'd first given her credit for being.

"Furthermore, while the Elder Council _does_ advise the Emperor and yes, they _vote_ on important matters, they _always_ agree with the Emperor because it's _his_ decision that determines _who_ sits on the Elder Council."

This was too much.

There was mole high within the Chrystallin government, because even Celtic Flame's children had been kept in the dark on the specifics for so long. Celtic Flame needed to know this, and soon.

"My point—"

"Your point seems moot." Twilight interjected. She wasn't being mean, and…perhaps that's what frustrated him the most. She wasn't being mean, or even trying to change him, as some had over the years—she was simply…

She was being Bubble Cake Pie all over again, and though part of him smiled, a great, big ugly brute snarled; it was beginning to infuriate him. She wasn't being mean, no—she was simply being factual, without bias, without hesitation, without hatred, just intellectual observance compiled by knowledge and even some wisdom.

He loved it.

And he hated it.

"My _point_ ," He forced forward, not giving up quietly. "Is that this rebellion is doing far more harm than any good it could ever _dream_ of accomplishing."

"Really?" She asked with another frown. "How?"

"Th—"

"Because I would think that ponies standing up for their beliefs, standing up to be treated as actual ponies, rather than third-class citizens, standing up so they can live with respect and dignity, would always be a _good_ thing. Ponies should always stand up for what they believe, no matter how scary it might get."

"But at what cost?"

"What?"

"This rebellion has severely split our nation between rebels and loyalists, Princess. Every day the room for neutrality diminishes—nay, by the _hour._ The resources we spend fighting this rebellion, the food, the supplies, all of it—that's resources being taken away from our citizenry, from those who could better benefit from those same resources, but instead we have to invest it in stopping some rebellion here, or an uprising there."

"If you're _that_ concerned for your citizens, then why not just give the rebels what they want?"

Star Dusk snorted. "Do you _really_ think it'd be that easy, or that positive a change, Princess?"

"Well— _yes_ , I do—"

"And you'd be wrong." He cut her off. "This rebellion—sure, for the sake of argument, I'll agree they've got a right to be upset, and sure, they have a legitimate complaint. But— _BUT!_ They've become obsessed with destroying myself and my family, so much so that they've allowed that hatred to turn them into terrorists, targeting those who have _nothing_ to do with our government or the royalty. Just last week, I witnessed a battle between our forces and the rebels—a filly was forced to kill her grandfather for information, _forced,_ as in against her will—does that sound like a rebellion you'd support, _Princess_ Twilight?"

Of course, he conveniently left out the part as to just who it'd been doing the forcing—something else she need not know.

"Well—that depends."

"On what?"

"On _who_ forced her to kill him—was he a loyalist, or a rebel?"

Star Dusk glared at her—she was getting too observant for her own good. "Take a guess."

She sighed. "Look, Prince Star Dusk—I think that excuse is just that of somepony grasping at straws because he knows he's wrong but doesn't want to admit it."

"I—"

"But it's not my place to judge." She added, holding a hoof up.

"So then—the purpose of this conversation was—what, exactly?"

"Oh, that." She laughed. "To make you ask yourself questions you spend your time avoiding, to make you think."

"I—"

"I like to see ponies think."

"You—"

"It shows they have a brain."

He was very nearly fuming. She'd played him, and they both _knew_ it. Suddenly, another thought hit him.

It wasn't Celestia.

It wasn't Luna.

It wasn't even the Crystal Princess, Cadence.

It was her.

It was Twilight Sparkle.

If war with Equestria did indeed break out again, Twilight Sparkle, the Princess in Ponyville, might well be their greatest threat. Yes, she was young, but she was highly intelligent and, as he'd previously realized, she was sharp. Throw in an Element of Harmony and her Alicorn powers, which, he theorized, were likely still growing and expanding, and she could possibly one day challenge his own father, especially if she survived to reach maturity.

He quickly regained his composure, not letting her see the truth. Instead, he threw on a layer of false humility and fake kindness as though they were a cloak, forcing the conversation forward.

"It's nice to know somepony outside of Chrysila cares about our citizens, Princess—it does give me hope moving forward. However, as I said before, the reason for my being here _isn't_ to discuss political ideals or rehash old history—it's to find my sister, and your Princess Celestia was rather adamant that you would be the pony to help me. Now, was she right, or do I need to keep moving along?"

" _I_ don't know." She confessed with a shrug of her hooves. "I don't even know who your sister is."

Star Dusk trailed off, however, as something caught his attention. Movement—there. In the corner of his eye. He turned, pretending to straighten his neck and free it of a fictitious kink. He thought, perhaps, he'd been imagining it, a side-effect of his unfortunate paranoia, but then—

YES!

It had worked, after all.

The other pony paid him no mind, but even beneath the ridiculous, goofy pair of fake glasses—the pair complete with a fake, honking nose and a brown, equally-false mustache—Star Dusk could recognize Cotton Candy anywhere.

As his younger brother began perusing an upside down newspaper, Star Dusk continued to check his surroundings, slowly locating each of his wayward siblings while drawing out the pretend stretch.

Tearbox, holding a pouch of bits in his hoof, seemed to be fairly engrossed with selecting a new pet from a nearby pet store, and not too far away, at a table several meters away, sat a midnight blue Unicorn that could only be his twin brother, Star Lance.

Country Buck—

There!

Several blocks away, so far Star Dusk had almost missed him, was Country Buck, his body flush against a thick branch midways up a towering Oak Tree. A master sniper, Star Dusk knew the other Unicorn already had him—and his foreign counterpart—firmly in his sights.

But—no, this wasn't right.

Cotton Candy. Check.

Country Buck. Check.

Star Lance. Check.

Tearbox. Check.

Emerald. No go. Where was she? Emerald had to have come to Equestria with them—she alone currently knew the spell that could map his location. But—had something happened. He turned his attention back to Star Lance, who seemed to hear his unspoken question, because, staring off in the other direction, he rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders, then made a wavy motion with his hoof down the length of his face and neck, as though—

Hair.

He was mimicking the flow of a mare's mane. Star Dusk nearly cursed—she'd abandoned her post to go get her mane done. Of course, he should have expected it, but nonetheless, he'd certainly need to have words with her when they were together—and alone. He understood her fashion—and marely—needs, but this was among one of their most important assignments ever; too much was at stake.

Far too much.

He turned his attention on Twilight Sparkle once more.

"Sorry, Princess—been rather tired as of late, I'm afraid, and being—erm—being cooped up on that ship for three straight days certainly didn't do me any favors, either."

"It's okay." She assured him.

"Umm—what were we talking about, again?"

"Your sister—you keep talking about her, but you've never told me her name, what she looks like; I have no _idea_ if I know her or not."

"Oh yeah—that." He pulled out the picture his father had given him and presented it to Twilight, who took it and began to study it carefully, though her expression certainly looked far from happy.

"Well, she certainly _looks_ familiar." She allowed, studying the image of the rusty blue pony with a silver mane. "But with no cutie mark or any other distinctive features, I can't tell you much." She paused, turning the photo over and briefly looking at the white back of the image before again flipping it right-side over. "Do you know her name?"

"I do, but it might not help."

"What the hay? How could it _not_ help—"

"She was on the run from assassins, remember?" He asked, surprised she didn't get his meaning. "She was sent into hiding to save her _life_ ; I'd be severely disappointed if she kept her birth name. By Orion, she probably doesn't even _know_ she had a different name when she was born."

"Oh yeah—that _would_ make sense, I suppose."

"I—"

"But it's better still a better lead than no lead at all."

Star Dusk nodded, allowing it. "True that, Princess, true that."

"So?"

"So what?" He asked, once again scanning behind the Princess for his missing sister, though it was a fruitless attempt.

"Her _name_?"

"Oh yeah—that. Sorry, was thinking—erm—about something else." He sighed, momentarily giving up hope he'd see the young mare who'd gone AWOL. "The name she was given by our mother at birth was Trixie—"

The photo dropped from her hoof with the weight and gravity-fueled speed of a brick, her eyes going wide with a mixture of anger and surprise—

Anger?

" _TRIXIE?!"_

He nodded. "Yeah—according to Father, her full name was to be Trixie Lulamoon."

 _"TRIXIE?!"_ She repeated aghast. " _TRIXIE'S_ YOUR SISTER?!"

"I take it you know her."

"Yes! Yes, you could say that!"

"I'm taking it there's history there—and I'm also going to go out on a limb and say it's not _good_ history."

"No!"

"So then, you're not friends?"

"Friends?" She asked, flabbergasted. "FRIENDS?!"

"I—"

"I mean, she only embarrassed my friends, bullied those she thought was beneath her, conquered Ponyville—"

"She _conquered_ Ponyville?"

"Granted, it's only because she found the Alicorn Amulet—"

"She _WHAT?!_ "

The Alicorn Amulet. Any Unicorn worth their weight had heard of the legendary amulet, and rumor had it the trinket had been forged from the magic of the Dread Lord Sithis himself, the Dark Father, the Lord of the Night. If his sister had utilized it—no.

Something wasn't right.

"The Amulet can't be taken off by anypony except the wearer." He observed. "And it's so corruptive no pony would ever willingly take it off. So how—"

"Oh—I tricked her."

"You _tricked_ her into taking the Alicorn Amulet off? You lie—"

"Nope. I had to use my friends to help me, and I had to make her think I had an even more powerful amulet—"

 _That_ made much more sense.

"So when she took the Alicorn Amulet off to exchange it with the fake one, you took it and did away with it."

"You could say that, yeah."

"I see. Definitely has the family history down pat, at least."

"But— _Trixie_! Your missing sister is _Trixie_!"

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"No! She's a showoff, a liar, and she's—not good!"

"Perhaps, but she _is_ my sister, and I do intend to find her, and to return her home, where she belongs—"

"Better you than me."

"So then—I suppose this is the point where you decline any further assistance and turn me away because of your hatred for her?"

"What—no, don't be silly." She dismissed. "Of _course_ I'm not going to turn you away."

"Then—"

"But I _can't_ help you."

"I knew it—"

"No, you don't understand; I can't help you, not because I don't want to, but because I _can't_."

"You ' _can't_ '?"

She shook her head. "Even if I liked her—which I _don't_ —I have no idea where she's at. Last I saw or heard of her, she was leaving Ponyville after her defeat in our rematch duel."

He sighed, putting his thoughts into words before he'd even realized it. "So then—this was all just petty conversation and one giant waste of my time."

"Maybe."

"I—"

"Hey Twilight." A new voice greeted suddenly, cutting sharply into the dialogue that had been going on between the two ponies. Star Dusk turned to look for the pony who'd so rudely interrupted—

And his jaw hit the floor.

It wasn't some _pony;_ it was some _dragon._

No. That couldn't be possible—he was seeing things—yeah, that was it. There was simply no other explanation. After all, just on the few text pages Chrysila had on the creatures, dragons weren't known for being sociable creatures, or friendly ones, either. They were thought to be exceptionally barbaric and brutal, vicious beings who were trademarked not only by their cruelty, overwhelming strength and size, and their ability to incinerate even boulders, but also by their unending greed. There was no way some _Equestrian_ pony could have domesticated such a creature.

"Oh, hey Spike."

No. He wasn't imagining things. This was, it appeared, very much real. The dragon, in answer, jumped up onto Twilight's back, seating himself comfortably.

"Spike," She continued, lowering her horn towards Star Dusk. "Meet Prince Star Dusk, the Crown Prince of Chrysila."

"Greetings, your highness."

Star Dusk was too stunned to even so much as return the greeting.

"Chrysila?" The dragon asked. "Hey, Twilight, isn't he the stupid pony who invaded Equestria only to get his tail kicked by General Omega back—"

" _SPIKE!"_

Star Dusk never registered the insult.

"What? I was only asking a question."

"Well, it was _rude_!"

"And invading Equestria _wasn't_?"

"No! I mean—well—yeah, but—I— _still_! Show some—"

"Sorry." Star Dusk blurted, having still not recognized the conversation going on in front of him. "I—you're a dragon."

"Huh?" The pair asked in unison.

"You're a dragon." Star Dusk repeated. "As in a real, living, breathing, _dragon_."

"I—am?" Spike asked, confused. "I mean, of course I am. Duh!"

"I—Princess apologies I—" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Apologies, Princess, it's just—I've never actually _met_ a dragon before, baby _or_ grown."

"Really?"

He nodded. "To be honest, I've only read a scant few pages on them because that's the _limit_ of our knowledge on them. It's embarrassingly ridiculous how little we know about them. This is—"

For the second time he willingly bowed. This time, however, it was as genuine as anything he'd ever done, one done not out of political maneuvering or etiquette, but rather out of academic respect.

"It's an honor."

Wow." Spike whispered, leaning in close to Twilight's ear to whisper. "What's the deal with this pony?"

"Just go with it." She whispered back with a giggle.

"Princess, forgive my bluntness, but—how?"

"How what?"

"Your pet dragon—"

"My _pet?"_

"Hey!" He barked indignantly, as though the foreign leader had just offered up an unspeakable insult.

"He is _not_ my pet!"

"Yeah, I'm—"

Star Dusk, however, hadn't paid their answers any mind. 'How'd you capture him?"

" _Capture_ me?! I—"

"I _didn't_ capture him." She argued defiantly.

"Yeah!"

"I—you didn't?"

"No!" The pair exclaimed in unison.

"Then—how—sorry, it's just that, well, dragons aren't known for being the friendliest of beasts, nor the kindest of souls, so I was just—"

"Well yeah, but I'm not some _ordinary_ dragon." He mocked with a laugh.

"Obviously."

"Spike's my _friend_ , not my _pet._ "

"Seriously, what's up with everypony thinking I'm your _pet_ lately, Twilight?"

"So then, how did you meet?"

"Oh—I hatched him."

Star Dusk rolled his eyes now. "You _hatched_ him?"

"Yeah—"

"Princess, you surprise me; even a foal knows ponies _don't_ lay eggs."

"I never said I laid the egg, just that I hatched him."

"Liar—"

"Hey, you take that back!" Spike demanded. "She _did_ hatch me—"

"It was my entrance test."

"Entrance test?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, for Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

"I see. So, to get into Celestia's school, you had to hatch an egg. A _dragon's_ egg?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh. So then, he's _not_ your pet."

"Nope."

"Really, though, he's not even your friend."

"What?! Yes, he is!"

"No, not really, no."

"No? How—"

"You hatched him, yes?"

"I _think_ we've established that already."

"You've raised him, fed him, cared for him—Princess, he's your _son_."

"My—" She coughed so hard he nearly thought she might be choking. Spike the Dragon, on the other hoof, fell from his perch, hitting the ground face-first with a final sort of thud. "My _son_?!"

"Not biologically, of course, but in fact and title, there's no question." He paused, mulling it over in his mind. "A pony with a dragon for a son—most interesting. Haveta admit, I _didn't_ see that one coming."

Before either of them could speak, Star Dusk used his magic to lift Spike up off of the ground, replacing him astride his Princess-turned-adopted mother.

"Umm—thanks?"

Star Dusk nodded. "You're welcome. Listen, Spike—could I ask you some questions?"

"Questions?"

"I mean, I've never met a dragon before—"

"I—"

"I've always wanted to meet a dragon but I've never gotten the chance."

"Well—"

"I've read all I could about dragons—"

"T—"

"Which wasn't much, but I've _always_ been simply _fascinated_ by them in."

"In that—"

"I mean, so few ponies know _anything_ about them, so they're nearly a complete and total mystery to pony kind."

"I—"

"Dragons are notorious for going out of their way to keep their greatest secrets and stores of knowledge from pony kind."

"Really?"

"And to actually get to _meet_ and _talk_ with a real, living dragon is such a stroke of fortune that—" He paused, slapping himself in the back of the head with a hoof with as much force as he could possibly muster. " _OUCH!_ Heh—sorry, I couldn't help it—had to slap myself and make sure this wasn't all just some stupid dream. I mean, the chances have to be, easily, 331,658,192 to _one!_ "

"Not in Ponyville." Twilight revealed. "Spike likes nearly everypony he's met here."

"Yeah!"

"I—"

"Well, _almost_ everypony. I mean, Sombra—" He shuddered. "And Flim and Flam are just _stupid_ , and Trixie was a total loon—"

" _Spike!"_ Twilight hissed, silencing her ward, but Star Dusk was paying her no mind.

"So, you like ponies?"

"Yeah, mostly—"

"I mean, for serious, here. You like ponies?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How?"

"How what?"

"Your ponies; how do you like them?"

"How do I— _like_ them?"

"Yeah—original recipe, or extra crispy?"

"I—I— _YOU THINK I_ EAT _PONIES?!"_ Spike asked, mortified at the thought.

"Well— _yeah_." Star Dusk answered. "I mean—you _are_ a dragon." He explained. "Don't dragons _eat_ ponies?"

"NO!" Again, the shout came from both sources at once.

"Really?"

"YES, REALLY!"

He shook his head. "So wizard. A dragon who likes ponies and doesn't eat them. We're _so_ behind, here."

"I—"

"Then what _do_ you eat?"

"Well—"

"I mean, I know you _have_ to eat something, obviously—every living thing needs food to survive."

"I—"

"Yet you _don't_ eat ponies."

"No!"

"But—" He paused, forcing Spike's mouth open with his magic to examine his teeth. "Yep, nope, no herbivore here. I _seriously_ don't see you eating lettuce."

"Yuck!"

"So then— _what_? What do you eat, Spike the Tamed Dragon?"

"I—"

"I simply _must_ know."

"Well, if you'd shut up I'd tell you!"

"Heh—sorry, get carried away sometimes."

Spike, though he said nothing, cast an accusing eye towards the Alicorn, who in turn once again blushed heavily.

"So then, Spike, what do you eat, if not ponies nor greens?"

"Well—gems."

"Gems?"

"Yeah."

"As in—rubies? Emeralds? Sapphires? Topaz? Amethyst? Diamonds? Gemstones, right?"

"Oh yeah! It's my preferred meal, actually."

Star Dusk pulled a book, every bit as large and thick as the one Twilight had used before, and with a quill appearing shortly after, he began to scribble down everything with a furious, vengeful pace.

"Most interesting—which is your favorite, though?"

"My favorite?"

"Yeah, we all have a favored food; mine is crispy tomatoes with a dash of sea salt, or else lettuce fresh from the garden."

"Hmm—I'd have to say mine would be rubies."

"Rubies?"

Spike nodded. "Not too sweet, but not to bitter either, but _man_ are they spicy. It's like molten lava sliding down your throat, _and_ it makes me feel a _lot_ warmer, which is useful during the winter."

"And your least favorite?"

"Topaz, claws down."

"Wh—"

"You _don't_ want to know what those taste like."

Star Dusk laughed as Twilight scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I'm fine, thanks." He responded. "My imagination's got it just fine. Still, you're a most interesting specimen, Spike; a friendly dragon who eats precious gems, rather than ponies—"

"I may not eat ponies, but I _do_ breathe fire."

"Really?" He leaned back, waiting. "This I simply _must_ see."

"I—"

"Some other time, Spike." Twilight interjected gently. "Right now, Prince Star Dusk and I are talking about his missing sister."

"Heh—sorry, Princess; I do get carried away, especially when it comes to learning new things, and—well, it's not every day one meets a _friendly_ dragon."

"That's quite alright." She answered back understandingly. "I—"

"Lost sister, huh?" Spike asked, cutting in before Twilight could finish her sentence. "Do you _really_ think she ran away to Equestria? I mean—"

"Actually, I've never met her before."

"You've _never_ met her before?"

Star Dusk shook his head. "All I have to go on is a picture of her as a foal and her birth name."

"Heh—good luck with that—"

"Actually, Spike, we've already figured out who his sister is."

"You have?"

"It's Trixie."

"T-Trixie?" He stammered, casting a worried look towards his caretaker. "As in the Trixie who conquered Ponyville, took away Pinkie Pie's mouth, and—" He gulped, hiding his face behind his claws. "T-turned Rarity's h-hair g-green?"

"That would be her."

"Conquest seems to run in the family." Star Dusk laughed, and immediately the little dragon was back on top of his game.

"Well that may be, _Prince Star Dusk_ , but it's not the only thing in running in your family."

"Huh?"

"Spike—" Twilight said in warning, though he didn't seem to hear it.

"You also share the habit of getting beat and put into your place by ponies better than you! Ha!"

"SPIKE!"

Star Dusk, however waved a hoof in dismissal, choosing, for now, to ignore the comment.

"Apologies for wasting your time, Princess, but at least you were willing to show me _some_ measure of courtesy—more than I can say for some of the ponies I've met so far."

"Well, if _somepony_ hadn't interrupted earlier, I could have finished what I was saying."

"Come again?"

"I was saying, maybe it _was_ a waste of your time—or maybe not."

"Maybe—maybe _not_?"

"In our few encounters, I've learned a _lot_ about Trixie. She's powerful, but she's boastful, she likes to show off—she prefers the spotlight to be on _her_."

"So? I don't—"

"She also _never_ gives up." Twilight added pointedly. "She's proud, _and_ she's persistent."

"Heh, yeah, she won't be able to stand that Twilight's beaten her _twice_ now."

"Spike's right. She'll be back—if it suits you, Prince, you're more than welcome to stay in Ponyville until you find her."

"I—you mean set up temporary residence here?"

Twilight nodded.

Star Dusk gave it some thought. His father _had_ told him to come to Equestria and find his sister, but he wasn't so sure that meant he had free reign to set up shop in Ponyville until he did. Were Celtic Flame here he would almost certainly command his son to move on and continue his search for his sister. That was, after all, his primary objective during the length of this trip.

His primary objective…

But not his _only_ goal.

Sure, he hadn't come right out and said it, but he knew Celtic Flame would be rather upset if he returned without a reconnaissance report of Equestria. Yet, at the same time—

 _"I need you to travel to Equestria. Once there you will not rest until you've found her, and then you will return her to me."_

Again, he recalled his Father's words. Yet, at the same time, he now had his best lead yet—a little patience, and a drop of luck and he could end up allowing Trixie to come straight to him.

Yet—

"And," Twilight added, as though she could sense his hesitation. "I might be able to find a spell or two that could help you find her; I _know_ I've read something about Family Magic."

He didn't know why, but Star Dusk nodded.

"It seems, Princess, that I'm your humble guest."

"I'll see if I can't find you somewhere to stay. I—"

"No need."

"What now?"

"Just find me some land—I can handle the rest myself."

"I—"

"I know the perfect spell, actually."

"Ok—"

"I mean, it's powerful, and difficult to master, but I did it."

"Did—"

"At least, I _think_ I did it."

"I—"

"I _hope_ I did it."

"Well—"

"Be pretty embarrassing if I fail, wouldn't it?"

"I—"

Whatever else Twilight was going to say, however, Star Dusk never paid it any attention. Instead, he turned, not even trying to hide it, this time, as a new voice filtered into his hearing as he picked up on a new, separate conversation.

"Sorry, darling."

"Wow, Emes—seriously?"

"Sorry, Star Lance, you know me—I think this dress is simply _divine_ and just couldn't bring myself to part with it."

"Well, at least it looks better than the ones _you_ make—"

"Why you uncivilized little flea bag—"

A wave of hot, furious anger washed over him, and immediately Star Dusk wanted nothing more than to kick his hoof as far up his sister's hind quarters as he could fit it.

A dress.

She'd left him with limited cover, abandoned her post, and risked their _lives_ for a _DRESS?!_

Yes—they'd definitely be having a nice, long talk once they were alone, away from prying ears. Emerald would never make _that_ mistake again. Oh no, she most certainly would _not._ When he was done, she'd never want to even _look_ at another dress.

"Princess," He continued, forcing himself back into the conversation. "I saw a plot of land near the local forest on my way in—would it be acceptable for me to set up lodging there?"

"Umm—sure?"

"Thanks. Like I said, there's this handy little spell I learned—"

"O—"

"Learned it ages ago; quite by accident, I assure you, but I—"

Once again, his sentence trailed off. He'd caught a glimpse of Cotton Candy out of his peripherals, but—no, something wasn't right. Cotton's newspaper had fallen to the ground, but his brother was sitting exactly as he had been, making no effort to—

To do anything.

He was frozen in place, as though an invisible barrier was keeping him from moving in any direction, from even blinking…he wasn't even _breathing_ , his chest as still and dead as a bolder in the breeze.

Star Dusk quickly checked his other brothers and his sister, and to his horror they were also suffering from this unknown affliction.

He tested the air with his horn—magic. Not just magic—powerful magic. Someone had frozen his entire family in place, meaning…meaning what? What _could_ this mean? No accident, certainly not—such magic, to be so powerful and so finely focused, was certainly intentional.

Who? Who could be powerful enough to do something like this? Celestia, of course, but she'd shown no inclination of violence towards him. As far as he knew, she was still in Canterlot…

No. It wasn't Celestia.

Star Dusk turned his attention back towards Cotton Candy, his mind still racing. Then—

"Prince Star Dusk of Chrysila!"

The effects of the words were instantaneous. The entirety of Ponyville seemed to fall silent as Star Dusk looked up—

And again his jaw fell open.

Stalking vengefully towards him was a young stallion, his dark, black mane and tell just darker than his slate-grey coat. His icy blue eyes cut a path directly towards Star Dusk, but what had the young Prince's attention the most was the pulsating aura of magic burning around his horn. It was a raging inferno of magic surrounding the entirety of his horn, barely-controlled fury prepared to lash out in hateful vengeance.

He'd seen that before, but—

Oh.

No.

No. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

Omega.

He'd seen this very attack before, a _hundred_ times before, during the war—it was a tried and true favorite of Sol Pyre himself. Star Dusk had felt its harsh bite a dozen times over—there could be no questioning it. But…

But—he'd died.

Was this, perhaps—could it be? It was impossible—his Intelligence Corp had been at the top of their game during the war with Omega and Equestria, and nothing they'd ever presented him had mentioned anything of Omega having either a son _or_ a family.

"Not one more Equestrian shall fall to your wickedness. So sayeth I!"

And then he lowered his horn.

"AAAAARRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

And the blast of golden energy exploded from his horn, fringes of white surrounding a golden-orange vortex with yellow lightning crackling around the beam of the blast.

Star Dusk never moved. Perhaps he should have, he would certainly later consider, but for the first time in his life, he never made to defend himself.

The blast hit him full-on, sending his defenseless form launching violently out of his chair and through the air. His spine, mere moments later, exploded in a searing, sharp rush of pain as his back tore into the corner of a nearby building. His eyes now watering from the pain, he slid down onto the ground, his neck lolling to the side as the force of the impact against his vertebrae temporarily paralyzed his mind's command of his muscles. Strands of orange hair interjected themselves into his vision, obscuring parts of the ground as he patiently waited for his body to regain movement in his limbs.

* * *

Twilight, meanwhile, was left with no option but to turn her head and cover her eyes. So powerful, so sudden, was her student's surprise attack that she'd jerked around to shield herself, and in the process had moved too quickly; she suddenly found herself colliding to the ground as her chair fell out from under her. With the intensity of the magic surrounding his horn, she'd fully expected to be caught up in the blast—however, aside from a gush of scalding wind blowing over her head, she felt nothing from the treacherous assault.

Of course, that didn't excuse it, now did it?

A shower of dirt and dust raining down atop of her, she looked up, first turning to see what damage, if any, Star Dusk had suffered. A building over, she could just barely make out his form through the still-settling cloud of dust, and—a lump formed in her throat. He wasn't moving, not even _attempting_ to defend himself. His head hung limply from his neck, and her mind quickly extrapolating his flight trajectory and vector, she quickly, easily, deduced that he'd hit his back when he'd connected with the corner of that building—another small café—and had, therein, likely suffered some sort of damage to his central nervous system.

If not worse.

She jerked around towards Storm, who now had beads of sweat dripping down his face, though he looked otherwise fine and energetic enough. Her eyes narrowed.

"STORM! WHAT—"

"Don't." He answered calmly, now stalking towards his fallen prey. Ponies on either side of the pair were now cowering behind tables that had been knocked over during the frightened stampede that had occurred as a result of the fierce, surprise intensity his attack had taken. Of course, she noted absently—none of them were hurrying to vacate the area, kept in place, she suspected, by a morbid curiosity of what might happen next.

"I—"

He paused, turning his head slightly to meet her eyes—and suddenly she found herself briefly transfixed. His icy blue eyes looked—different. She couldn't place a hoof on it, but—they just looked—older. Haunted. As though the soul within had seen more than anypony could ever imagine. There was a fiery anger, a hateful fuel surging through him, kindling the inferno now standing before him.

She stepped forward, her anger momentarily sated. Now, she felt more—she didn't know. How _did_ she feel? This was new to her, being responsible for her own student, correcting them when they were wrong. Answering questions on a test, discussing the wrong answer versus the right answer— _that_ was her specialty. Knowledge, tangible facts, things that could be either proven or disproven—that was her area of expertise. Not— _this._ Emotions, life lessons, things dealing with the mind and the heart—she'd _never_ been a pony's pony, she'd never been the best when it came to emotional awareness or comprehension, she'd never—

She'd never been too interested in making or having friends.

 _"The fate of Equestria doesn't rest on me making friends."_

Not until she'd come to Ponyville. And then, in her campaign to stop Nightmare Moon, she'd woken up, her eyes had opened, and her life had changed forever.

 _"Umm, Twilight, I'm pretty sure Princess Celestia wanted you to teach him the lessons in friendship you've learned since coming to Ponyville—I mean, if she wanted him to learn magic, she'd probably have just kept him—"_

She'd cut Spike off at the time, but—had, perhaps, as had happened before, the baby dragon picked up the truth of the matter where she'd discarded and ignored it? She turned to check on him, lifting a wing to find him safe, coughing away the dust around his head.

 _"You've raised him, fed him, cared for him—Princess, he's your_ son _."_

She didn't know how she felt about Star Dusk's assertion that Spike was her son, and not just her friend; she'd never really given the topic much thought, their relationship had been so natural and normal to her. Whatever the case might be, however, realizing that, days previously, he'd tried telling her something so astute and so wise, that he'd grown so well—she found herself welling with pride for the small reptilian.

She climbed to her hooves and took a step towards Storm, ruffling her wing feathers as she walked. Time to see how much she'd learned.

" _What_ in Equestria are you _thinking_?!"

"I—"

"You just attacked a foreign dignitary!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"You—you _know_?!"

Again, Storm nodded.

"Storm—"

"Are you _STUPID?!"_ Storm bellowed suddenly with such ferocity that Twilight both fell silent and stepped back without even giving it a second thought. His eyes narrowed with barely-controlled rage and frustration, and then they went wide, the young stallion now taking a step towards her.

"I mean— _SERIOUSLY?!"_

"I—"

"His name is Star Dusk, Twilight—"

"I know."

"Yeah? And do you know _what_ he is? What he's _done?_ The crimes he's committed?" Storm asked, his voice going soft.

"He led the invasion of Equestria by Chrysila—"

"If only that were all." Storm snorted.

"What?"

That didn't make any sense. Storm had obviously brushed up on his history—or perhaps he'd known it well the whole time—yet…what could be worse than attempting to _conquer_ Equestria?

"I—" He paused, his eyes softening. "You _really_ don't know, do you?"

"Well _obviously_ not." She snapped, suddenly hating that his tone sounded like he was treating her more like a child who'd gotten a math question wrong in class. "I mean, _would_ I _really_ have asked otherwise?"

"I—"

"I mean, it's just _so_ obvious!"

"I—"

"Stupid me!"

"Twilight, he—" Storm paused, a flicker of pained memory crossing his face—no, that couldn't be— _memory?_

"He _what_?" She challenged. "Was just sitting here enjoying a pleasant conversation before _somepony_ attacked him?!"

"The Massacre at Osha's Hollow." Storm answered back. "Total casualties suffered. Six hundred ponies dead, murdered in the middle of the night. No survivors."

"I—"

"The Sacking of Saddle Ridge." He continued, his voice rising so everypony around could clearly hear him. "Two hundred dead, six hundred captured and conscripted into enemy service or servitude, another three hundred violently beaten and physically tortured. One million, five hundred and eighteen thousand, two hundred and nine bits in property and commercial damage, and one hundred and fifty-one ponies—stallions, mares, and _foals_ , abused in the most horrific manner possible."

He continued, iteming a list of offenses as though reading off a shopping list.

"The Conquest of the Valley of Shadows. Again; total casualties inflicted, all hooves lost. One thousand, five hundred and two ponies executed. Five hundred ponies forced into slavery and transported back to Chrysila, never to be heard from again. No survivors."

"During the Fifth Campaign of Reclamation, as our _honored guest_ here called it, it was decided that he couldn't force his way through Equestria's own armies. After all, Equestria could replace lost soldier ponies with fresh recruits, whereas Chrysila couldn't just provide a new batch of soldiers as needed, them being on foreign ground and all. So he decided the best way to win the war was to hit Equestria at it's soul—the populace. Isn't that right, _Prince_?"

Twilight turned, briefly, to Star Dusk, who'd still not moved from his spot.

"He decided that if the citizens of Equestria were made to feel the fury of the war, the pain and damage the fighting would cause, that they'd demand Celestia pull back her armies and capitulate, or else they'd mutiny against her crown.

"Everypony was fair game. What they couldn't consume or take with them or else send back home would be destroyed."

"I—"

"Mind you, it was a _brilliant_ plan, truly it was. Inspiring, really. And of course, he had a point. The Equestrian armies had lived dependent on the land and the generosity of southern farms—by destroying those resources, he was effectively wrapping his hoof around Equestria's throat."

"I—"

"Well, then again, I'll give him that—he's a brilliant strategist—erm, from what I've read and heard, of course. He did come close to victory, after all."

She cocked her head, wondering how he'd gone so quickly from judging to praising his victim. Storm seemed to realize this, as well, because he quickly gave his head a fierce shake, turning back to his original train of thought.

"One day—there was one day—during the height of the Fifth Campaign…General Nimbus Stratus led a pony platoon ahead of the main bulk of General Sol Pyre's First and Fourth Corps of ponies, scouting ahead for any sign of the Chrsyila armies or his cavalry ponies, who'd not reported in for days."

"What does—"

"She found 'em, Twi." He whispered weakly, suddenly looking down at the ground. "She found them. _All_ of them."

"So—"

"The town was Phar Lap. It'd been a little town most famous for its famous, even _artistic_ lightning displays, which seemed beyond the control of local meteorologist ponies. Provisions low, General Stratus and her pony platoon decided to stop by, replenish their stores before making to return to General Omega. When they entered town—" His body shook for but a moment, and she suddenly half-wanted to go and place a hoof on his shoulder. "She found her riders—all of them.

"They'd been hung from both the town's entrance gates, their eyes removed from their sockets and hung around their necks, like jewelry.

"And the citizens—Phar Lap had a population of eight hundred and four ponies during the war." He shook his head, and even before he spoke again Twilight, her heart plummeting, knew what was coming next.

Total casualties.

Eight hundred and four ponies—killed. Dead.

"It did no good, but General Stratus ordered her men to search and secure the town and find any survivors who might have lucked out." He snorted. "She might as well have tried drinking water from the innards of a stone.

"She did find a foal—a filly—weak but alive when they first began searching. She'd been—" He looked up, a sole tear coldly falling down his cheek. "She'd been used, Twilight—she'd been _used_ , in ways that—" He shook his head. "No."

"What—"

"She'd been so abused that her body had been broken. According to her after-action report, General Stratus believes that her abusers—I said abuser _s_ —had taken turns, sometimes not in order; her intestines had been ruptured and her— _insides—_ were so ragged they'd been extracted from inside of her body."

Suddenly Twilight wanted nothing but to vomit.

"She survived. For _two_ days. How—I don't know, no pony of the time did, either, but she survived, for _two_ days. Sol Pyre visited her when the bulk of his infantry reached Phar Lap. No pony knows why—perhaps to witness the brutality for himself, or maybe—" Storm sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Or perhaps maybe he had ulterior motives. In her diaries, General Zulu claimed it was because he had to remind himself of what he was fighting for, that he'd been questioning the nonstop campaigns and had considered giving it all up, and that he wanted to make her feel a bit safer—before the end."

She took a single step towards him, and when he caught her gaze she shivered so hard she knew it was visible to all watching. There was no life there, only—only emptiness. Where once was her pupil, an unusual pony who'd kissed Pinkie Pie in a game of fun and then gone ballistic on Applejack and Rainbow Dash, there was nothing—a black hole, a void sucking all existence.

"She died in m—she died in misery, in his hoofs, as he was reading her a bedtime story—a night-night story, she'd called it, as he recorded in his journals. Zulu said what she thought about his motivations, but me—" Again, he shrugged. "I think he stayed there with her because he knew what it meant to be lost, to be alone and destroyed, waiting only for the relief of the end. I think—I _believe_ —Sol Pyre had seen so much darkness in his existence, even before the war, that he wanted to alleviate what little of it he could.

"He watched her die, right there in his hooves." He repeated. "And in his journal he wept through the night and the next day beyond, wept as he'd never wept before."

"I—"

"The pony responsible is the same piece of filth YOU WERE JUST HAVING LUNCH WITH!" He roared violently, life suddenly returning to his eyes.

"I didn't know—"

"Now you do." He responded curtly. "And now you know why Cap was so defensive about him."

"I—hang on."

How? He'd not been there during their conversation—had he?

"He took me aside, just before I went to speak with Miss Cheerilee about Thunderbolt. Do you remember?" Storm asked, as though he could read her mind.

She did. She'd paid it no mind, but now—

"I didn't know what he was getting at, but now—it makes perfect sense. The Future Sight spell going wrong, your brother's worry—perhaps even Celestia sending me here—who knows? But now he's back, ready to—"

"No he's not."

"Look, Twilight, I don't care what story he's concocted to get himself allowed back in Equestria, but whatever it is, forget it. His father, the Emperor of Chrysila, cares about _nothing_ but regaining the crown he feels Celestia and Luna _stole_ from the Unicorns during the Unification."

"So?"

" _So_?!" Storm asked, appearing dumbfounded. _"SO?! I—"_

"I'm not calling you a liar, Storm, oh no, hardly not."

"I—"

"But Star Dusk isn't the Emperor of Chrysila either."

"He—"

"And even _if_ he's secretly on a mission to scout for a new invasion, I'm _pretty sure_ he's intelligent—and wise—enough to see how foolish that would be."

Storm snorted. "Don't bet on it. He _is_ intelligent, and yes, pretty handy in a fight, but…" Storm paused, turning his head towards Star Dusk's crumpled form. "He'll _always_ be daddy's little colt, always the puppet, always the little errand boy. No more. No less."

"Maybe you're right." Twilight allowed. "But maybe that's a reason we should show him our best, not our harshest."

"What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said, Twilight." Storm interrupted. "What I'm not understanding is why—or how—you seem to think he's—are you saying he's redeemable?"

"Any pony can be redeemed." Twilight offered gently, again moving towards her pupil. "All we have to do is show them the way."

"Not him. Some darkness is too deep to dispel—"

"Only if—"

"He committed crimes against nature, Princess; murderous monster, war criminal, foreign combatant—now it's time for him to face justice for what he's done."

And with those words Storm pushed past Twilight and made for the still—immobilized form of Star Dusk. Acting on instinct, Twilight backpedaled, again putting herself between Storm and his intended prey.

"Storm, you can't!" She pleaded, continuing to step backwards as Storm moved, ensuring that she was between Storm and Star Dusk the entire time.

"I rather think I can."

"No—"

"Oh yes."

His eyes were dead-set on his target, never moving, never registering the Alicorn desperate to impede him in his self-appointed, grisly task.

She tried everything she could think of, from pleading to facts regarding what he was doing and what the consequences might be, and even a rather failed attempt at humor—all to no avail. Finally, she dug her heels in, moving not another step.

"NO!"

With that fierce, determined scream, a blast of pink magic exploded from her horn, slashing up into the sky above. At last, Storm paused, finally seeming to realize she wasn't going to just let him go.

"Stand aside, Princess." He ordered calmly, staring her directly in her eyes. For a moment, she found herself captivated; his icy blue eyes were a rather beautiful shade, she realized for the first time, almost reminding her of the ocean surrounding a tropical atoll.

And then that captivation turned to sadness, a grief so powerful she felt her heart beginning to crack—indeed, she absently wiped away a tear from her eyes, not even realizing it until well after the fact.

Gone was the benign humor, the fly-by-his-saddle wit he'd shown his first night in Ponyville, his tendency to get distracted so very easily, by the smallest things. Even his disregard for organization and rules, his willingness to bend the rules without ever truly breaking them. Now, there was nothing there, no pony home, save a ruthless, cold, vindictive ghoul intent on finishing a war that had ended so very long ago.

She had to stop him, and she had to do it _now_ —there was no question there. If she didn't, Storm might well take things too far, and the consequences of the international incident that would result because of his actions could prove devastating, if not fatal, to all of Equestria.

She sighed.

Once again, the fate of Equestria rest in her hooves.

Yet, not for the first time in her young life, she was hesitant. Could she do it? Storm had been in her life not even a full week, yet he'd already become a large part of that life; as her first true student his success—or failure—would forever be a direct reflection of her leadership, of her abilities and her own worth.

Had any teacher ever been forced to act against a—

Sunset Shimmer.

Her predecessor as Princess Celestia's protégé. She remembered learning of Sunset's fall from grace, her succumbing to her dark side and turning on the ruler of Equestria. Yet, despite her knowledge of the basic events—

She had been foolish, perhaps. In hindsight, particularly after learning she was being assigned her own student, it would have been a wise move to ask Princess Celestia how she'd dealt with Sunset's betrayal, how it'd affected her, both mentally and emotionally, how she'd gone wrong, where she'd gone right. She should have prepared for any eventuality—she'd done so for her tests, after all, studying obscure facts just in case those questions were posed during the exam.

By failing to prepare she'd unknowingly prepared to fail.

 _"When you can't make them see the light, make them feel the heat."_

Her eyes widened.

It'd been a cryptic message when Shining Armor had first said those words in the reception following her coronation in Canterlot. He'd given her advice on being an effective leader, but she'd never thought what the words meant, and after a few hours she'd logged them away in the back of her mind. But now—

It made sense. She didn't like it, and again it was cracking her heart, but she knew, too, that if Storm continued on this path he'd be putting Equestria in danger, and her friends had given too much of themselves protecting it to just let him negate all they'd done to protect their kingdom.

"Stand down, Storm." She warned.

"Yeah, no—not happening, Princess."

"Blast it, Storm, don't make this any harder than it already has to be!"

His expression changed, then, catching her briefly off guard. Was it—remorse? Respect? Anger, perhaps?

"Are you going to stop me?" He asked, his voice adopting a force calm.

In answer, she squared herself, spreading her wings out in their full, majestic array. Her horn, in turn, flared to life, illuminated, now, by her usual aura of magenta magic. She was terrified, but she let it manifest itself not in her eyes.

 _'Please, Storm—don't do this.'_

"I see." He answered, solemnly, looking down at the ground. For the briefest of moments, she knew she'd won. For but a mere instant in time, for but a single breath, she could see it unfolding before her; Storm standing down, at last willing to listen to reason, agreeing to check his anger and hatred, learning from his foolish actions, even offering a less-than-genuine apology to Star Dusk, him helping clean up the mess he'd made…

And then he looked up.

It was all Twilight could do to maintain her composure.

Storm Ryder was gone. His body looked the same, but his eyes—they were as cold as hard vacuum, void of any life or thought. From icy blue they'd gone dark violet, speckled with orange. His body itself, while it looked the same, now radiated energy that made him seem to be afire.

His horn lit up, not with his typical silver power but rather with black magic, pulsating furiously. He spoke again, his voice deeper, colder, and more guttural than anything Twilight had ever heard in her life.

"One last time, Princess, stand aside. For your own good, stay out of these affairs."

She trembled, another memory of her and her Best Big Brother Friend Forever. She'd been but a filly at the time, yet the words, even now, remained seared in her mind.

 _"Can a pony be brave even if she's afraid?"_

 _"That is the only time a pony can be brave."_

She stood firm, not giving in as she gave her head a swift shake.

"No."

The terror of what was to come next flooded through her body, but she backed down not. The briefest flicker of resignation crossed his face, but when he spoke his voice was as full of anger and deathly intent as ever.

"So be it, _Princess._ "

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! DON'T YA LOVE 'EM?! WOO!**

 **So, what do you think's going to happen? Will Storm strike out against Twilight? Will there be any reconciliation between Teacher and Student? Will, perhaps, somepony interfere and stop the madness before it spirals downhill? Also, did anyone catch the several nerd-tastic references placed throughout the chapter? Hmmmmm... ;)**

 **Now, as to what I alluded to at the top of the page, before the start of the episode. I have decided to begin writing an autobiography. I am only two years shy of being 30 years old, through the first 1/3 of my life, and while I am no one, while I'll never make a difference in the grand scheme of things, I do have stories to tell, and so Imma tell them.**

 **Here's where ya'll come in: if anyone has any questions for me, about me, personally, about my life, events I've experienced, things I've done, etc. just inbox them to me via private message and include either your real name or whatever you'd like to be listed as in my autobiography's Q/A segment. Thanks, folks.**

 **See you soon. Until then, take care, and remember: Old Sins cast Long Shadows.**


End file.
